


It's all in the blood

by Becciehill1976



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Anxiety, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Demons, F/M, Humour, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Slave Dean Winchester, Slavery, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 304,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becciehill1976/pseuds/Becciehill1976
Summary: Faced with recurring fears about Michael returning as well as trying to fit back in to life in a busy bunker, Dean needs time away from everyone, so he can get his confidence back and find his place in the world  Sadly, being a famous hunter has it’s draw back as Dean finds out the hard way when kidnapped whilst on a hunt.   From there, Dean gets to find out that there are worse things than being the Archangel Michael’s vessel, as he battles powerful vampires.  Will he be able to escape his new prison or will his family find him in time?   Set during Season 14, if goes off canon after episode 6.  So please be warned there are a few spoilers for the early episodes.  This is a homage to Fangtastic Slayer’s Blood Series on Fanfiction.  This can be read as a stand alone.  I still own nothing, but my own original characters.





	1. Some scars will take longer to heal than others

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my second story. As mentioned in the summary, this fic is set in season 14, but it is NOT a sequel to ‘The road back to you.’ Over the first 3-4 chapters there will be spoilers for episodes up to episode 6 of season 14, so please don’t read if you haven’t seen this season. I am using this season’s events and various conversations to help set the scene to tell a story outside canon, so you have been warned there are spoilers. 
> 
> Please read the tags, as I aim to explore some darker themes. There will be mentions and scenes of non- con and rape as well as other negative themes. I will place warnings at the start of specific chapters. Please be warned, do not read if you will be uncomfortable. 
> 
> Also please note, I love all the supernatural characters, but for the benefit of setting the scene and telling this story, I’m going to have to be mean about some characters but it’s all to get Dean to break. Don’t worry, I still love them. But I’m saying nothing more, because I want there to be some surprises. 
> 
> All that’s left, is enjoy the first chapter of my new story. As always, I love comments and kudos helps me type quicker. As always, I don’t own any of these guys, but I so love to play with them.

Chapter 1: Some scars will take longer to heal than others

The flashing of the street lights, the feel of cool glass on his face and the steady noise of his beloved Impala’s engine as it roared down some highway, was the only reminder to Dean that he was free. Leaning up against the front passenger seat’s window, Dean had been wallowing in his own thoughts ever since leaving Duluth. He sat in silence. In fact, Dean could count on two hands, how many words both brothers had uttered to one another since getting in the car to drive back to the bunker over four hours ago. Other than asking about coffee breaks and toilet stops, both had been deep in thought about what had just occurred. Each trying to come to terms with what had happened, in their own way. 

There had been no debate over who would be driving. Dean was in shock. His body still felt strange, and it was clear to everyone, that he couldn’t get behind the wheel of his beloved Baby. How he was feeling at this moment in time, would only result in Baby’s death, Sam’s death and known his luck, not his death. Dean blinked as he realised the noise from the Impala’s engine had ceased. Looking around him, he noticed Sam had stopped at a gas n sip to refuel. Dean thought it was a good opportunity to stretch his legs and get some air. Despite Sam’s initial relief, it was clear to the elder Winchester that his brother was unsettled and at times uncomfortable with him as his travelling companion. And if Dean was being honest, he couldn’t blame him. After all, for weeks, Dean had allowed his body to be used as the Archangel Michael’s puppet; doing God knows what to innocent people and planning some God Almighty apocalyptic plan. How could Sam really trust him now or down the line?

On automatic pilot, Dean got out of the car and walked. In no time he found himself in front of a broken mirror, in the stations’ men’s restroom. It was the first time he had really looked at his reflection, since he got back. He had avoided it because he feared his appearance, but he was now curious to know what external damage Michael’s possession had done to him. Sighing in relief, he could not see any facial damage, but looking directly at his eyes, he knew deep down, the damage went much deeper. It was emotional and most likely deeply psychological. 

He twisted the cold water tap in a bid to freshen up. It was strange. As he looked at his complexion, he didn’t look physically tired, but he was weary. He wasn’t hungry either, despite not eating for what was well over a month. Instead, his hunger wasn’t for food. He was hungry for information, and more specifically knowledge and memories of what he had done during Michael’s possession. 

He splashed water over his face and as he raised his head again, the light above the mirror flickered. It was then that a memory hit him. He was standing in front of a different mirror, but this time he was dressed in a fancy suit. No, it was a tuxedo. He was looking at himself, but it wasn’t himself, it was Michael. Dean remembered that he felt exhausted, but he had managed to break free from the torture. Summoning all his strength, Dean recalled how he pleaded with Michael and then threatened the archangel. His memory flashed an image. He felt anger coming from Michael as he punched the glass and he heard the words, ‘I own you… Now hang on and enjoy the ride!’ 

Pain rang through Dean’s head as the memory ended as abruptly as it had started. The memory was strong and vivid, but sadly, it didn’t tell Dean anything he could use in the future against Michael. Instead, it did the opposite. It reminded him of how weak he had been and how easy Michael had controlled him. With that thought, anger surged within Dean. He was angry at everything that had happened. There were so many emotions running through him. Ironically, despite being free of Michael, he still felt powerless, impotent and unclean. Looking down at his attire, he started to whip off his overcoat. The hat had disappeared in Duluth, but now the jacket had to go, this was followed swiftly by the tie. He felt constricted and began to unbutton the waistcoat and his white shirt. He raised his eyes to take in his reflection. The dishevelled look pleased and calmed him. Gone was the conservative and stiff look of Michael, to be replaced by the relaxed look of Dean Winchester. Emotions back under control, Dean made his way back to the Impala and to his brother. He still didn’t utter a word as his brother took in his new appearance. Thankfully for Dean, Sam said nothing, just nodded and got back into the car. 

The silence in the car was both welcoming and uncomfortable. As much as Dean didn’t want to talk about what had happened, he knew that he needed to remember as much as possible. If honest with himself, he was embarrassed by the lack of memory. Using the monotony of the highway, Dean focused on recent events in the hope it would spark more memories as well as produce answers to the growing list of questions. 

Concentrating hard, Dean remembered saying yes to Michael. He remembered bits and pieces of the fight with Lucifer, but after that nothing. A big fat nothing, until a few seconds before the double doors of that church in Duluth opened. Thinking back, Dean recalled how one minute he was being tortured and then the next he found himself standing confused in the vestry of an old church, in front of a set of doors. Dean had been completely disorientated. He could barely remember what his name was, never name, where he was, why he was there or what date it was? 

The confusion was made worse, as he heard shrieks and screams from behind the set of doors in front of him. Some of the voices seemed familiar, but as his brain tried to come back ‘on line’ again, he thought he recognised his brother shout out something. He then heard gunshots. His first thought was to run as far away as possible. Wasn’t that what normal human beings did when they heard gunfire. But somehow, Dean felt that was the wrong thing to do, besides his legs seemed to not really be working right at the moment. As he debated internally about what to do, he heard someone shout ‘nothings working’ followed by a gruff voice stating ‘well, that works.’ 

“Everyone OK, anyone get bit? Concentrating on the voice, Dean was at least 70% sure that was his brother on the other side of the doors. Then he heard a woman say ‘no’ followed by another man reply with ‘I’m OK. What the hell kinda werewolves were those?’ As Dean listened to the female voice talk about what didn’t kill the creatures, Dean believed the voice was that of his mother, Mary Winchester. It was as Mary stated that ‘silver didn’t touch them’, that Dean realised that he had somehow pushed both doors open, but he couldn’t understand how, given that he had difficulty controlling his arms. He still felt detached from his body so he stood for a few seconds with his head down and arms at his side, all the while, willing his legs to begin moving again. He knew all eyes in the room were now on him, but try as he might, he couldn’t speak, never name run to them. Inwardly, Dean was screaming at his body, ‘MOVE you stupid son of a bitch!’ And then a miracle seemed to happen. His body began to follow his orders and gingerly he put one foot in front of the other and stepped into the room. His eyesight was a little blurry, but he managed to locate a pillar in the middle of the room and that pillar became his target as he continued to move slowly into the main section of the church. 

As he got closer, he willed his arm to raise so he could eventually lean against the post. He was exhausted. As his brain and body realigned themselves, he realised his entire physical form was shattered. From the feel of his bones and muscles, Michael must have been working non stop for weeks without food, water or rest and his body was now paying the price. As he finally neared the pillar, he managed to raise his head, but he couldn’t shake the confusion of who he was, what was happening and where he was? Finally, he managed to reach the pillar. He was barely holding himself up at this stage, but his head was now spinning and a headache was starting. It wasn’t helped by the tightness of some sort of hat. Dean believed that nothing short of decapitating himself would aid in stopping the building headache, but at least he could remove the hat, which he did. He counted that as a small victory, but felt he needed to go further as he knew he needed help. Pushing the words out of his mouth he said, “Sammy! It’s me.” The actual words had exhausted him but as he closed his eyes, the feeling was one of relief. He had escaped Michael and had found his family. 

It seemed that nothing happened for ages, and then his not so little brother was in front of him trying to support his weight as Dean’s legs began to give out. Sam seemed to notice and decided to help him to fall to the floor. As Dean began to search through his memories, he heard Sam say, “Dean. Is it really you?” Struggling to get his bearings he replied, “yeah, it’s really me.” Dean feared what the next question would be, and he was not disappointed. “Are you OK?” Sam’s question seemed to annoy Dean as the older hunter clearly believed his appearance most likely answered the question. “NO, I’m not OK!” Dean happened to look around him and he saw his mum smile and that give him some hope because that look told him, that his mum recognised that he was truly back with them. Of course, Sam wouldn’t drop the 20 questions. “But you got Michael to leave?” ‘That’s Sammy. Straight to the point, how am I going to explain this because I don’t even understand it.’ Shaking his head, Dean continued, “no, no I don’t. I didn’t.”

Apparently, no one was ready to believe him as Bobby asked, “What?!” Dean raised his eyebrows as if he was shocked by his own words. Before he could answer, Sam asked, “why?” So Dean repeated, “I don’t know!” He backed his words up with a strong shake of his head. He lifted his head to meet his brother’s eyes and reiterated, “I don’t know!” Despair started to settle in as realisation sunk in. It didn’t go unnoticed by Dean, when Sam give a look to both Mary and Bobby. Dean lowered his head as a myriad of emotions from anger to fear rushed through him. He was scared to look at his family because he dreaded what he might see in their eyes. 

The blaring of a car horn jolted Dean out of his memory. Raising his head he realised they were about an hour out from Lebanon. He needed air and a change of scenery. Turning to his brother he put on a smile. “Sammy, I guess you’re getting a little tired of driving and I’m still not completely up for it yet, so why don’t we stop and get ourselves a cup of the good stuff and some hot chow?” Sam didn’t say much, but nodded. He kept driving until they came across a diner. The parking brake wasn’t even enabled, before Dean was out of the car and walking fast towards the entrance. In fact, he had the order placed for both of them by the time Sam had managed to sit down. It was then that he realised his mistake. “Oh! Sorry Sam. I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of ordering for the both of us, given we both want to get home as quickly as possible. … Emm. I didn’t think you’d mind, but she’s just left the table, so I guess you should be able to get it changed if you want.” Sam just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. ‘Odd? Normally sasquatch would give me his signature bitch face. Oh man, he really feels sorry for me. Oh God no!’ 

The food arrived and both brothers sat chewing the edible grub in front of them. Dean noticed Sam sneaking sad looks at Dean every so often. A number of times, he wanted to stare his brother in the eyes and scream at him ‘What? Just tell me Look! I’m not him!’ But every time he plucked up the courage to raise his head he was met with large puppy dog eyes packed full of sympathy among other emotions. He just couldn’t do it. It was the same look his mother had given him, back at the church. First there was joy in their eyes, which quickly turned to pity and it was then followed by suspicion. The fact that Dean captured a glimpse of suspicion in both his loved ones eyes was the most worrying. ‘Did they not believe Michael was gone? Did they not trust him anymore? Should they treat him with ‘kit’ gloves because he’s compromised?’ 

The elder Winchester felt that it was most certainly the case, especially when his mum and Bobby quickly made their excuses to stay and investigate what Michael had been really doing in Duluth. As Dean flashed back to the conversation he realised that had been exactly the case: 

‘As Sam had signalled that they should leave the church and get back to the bunker, Dean noticed hesitation in his mother’s body language. “Emm, Sam. I don’t think it’s such a good idea to just drop everything now that we have Dean back and go home. There’s too many questions that still lie unanswered.” Sam stood thinking for a minute. Dean could see from the pensive look in his brother’s shoulders that all was not well. Finally, Sam made a decision for everyone. “Yeah, your right. We need to know where those super charged werewolves came from and what they’ve got to do with Michael. Better still it would be good to check if Michael has touched down in a vessel. Maybe check out missing people reports, etc. Let’s get this mess cleaned up, or at least start to clean it up.” 

As Dean remembered those last words, he knew he had monumentally fucked up. And worse still, so did everyone else. Guilt set in as the hunter realised people had died because of his decision and now Bobby and his mum were having to clean up his mess. That just wasn’t right. It was made ten times worse as Bobby’s reactions to him were stilted and that told him that the older hunter was not letting his guard down around him. Even his mum seemed colder. 

Dean’s eyes widened slightly with the thought that his mum didn’t want to be near him. With further thought, Dean realised his mum hadn’t hugged him or really spoken to him. It had been Sam and even Sam hadn’t been so warm and chatty. Faced with the paranoid and insecure thoughts Dean give himself a mental shake. ‘Cut it out Winchester! You’re over thinking it. They’ve every right to be concerned. It’s the frickin’ Archangel Michael. Of course they’re going to take precautions. You would do the same. Things will settle down especially when I start teasing Sammy again. Yeah, that’s the way to go about it. Distract and put my head down and work the problem. Find the bad guy, and gank him. Job done!’ 

___________________ 

Dean was still mulling over things as the Impala entered the garage of the bunker. In the last remaining few miles he had made the decision to do the usual - bury his insecurities and his concerns deep and concentrate on taking out the threat. Decision made, he decided, the first thing he needed to do was to try and create a sense of normality now that they were back home. As he searched for a way to relieve the tension, he realised it had been right in front of him the whole time, as he took in his brother’s newly acquired facial hair. The beard was a perfect way to lighten the mood. Without further thought, he began to chat about it. “It’s just every time I think about it, it’s like a nightmare. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep. It’s always just there, watching.” As always, his little brother rose to the challenge. “Dean. It’s just a beard. I’ve been a little busy lately.” Dean threw back, “well, that’s not an excuse. Duck Dynasty called, it’s just, they want it all back.” He even produce a massive hand gesture to make his point. 

The banter continued as they walked through the winding corridors towards the main library. Dean was relieved that Sam was smiling and then his face changed and Dean knew what was coming next. He stopped him with, “hey, if you’re going to ask if I’m OK…” Dean closed his eyes because he couldn’t face looking at the face, knowing what his brother was really thinking, and then he continued. “…you don’t have to.” But as usual, Sam didn’t leave it there. “Alright, it’s just, eh, you didn’t talk a whole lot on the ride here.” Dean was beginning to get tetchy. He was already angry at what had been done to him, he didn’t want to sit and go over this again with Sam. Puffing out, he answered, “Look! Michael bailed. I don’t know how, I don’t know why. He just… he just cleared out.” Whilst Dean spoke the words his mind phased out for a few seconds, as he tried to remember but couldn’t. “As far as my memory goes, from the second I said yes to I walked through those doors, is blank. So I’m good.” Thankfully, Dean knew they were nearing the library. It was at this stage that he could hear other people. He was hoping it was Cas and Jack. “I’m just really, really happy to be…. Home!” 

As Dean uttered the word ‘home’ he took in the busy and crowded room, that was the base of operation. This was meant to be his home. He had been looking forward to returning to some sort of normality and immediately he was hit with strangers. His face couldn’t hide his emotions and his thoughts as he watched hunters and survivors work away. ‘What the ..? Oh God Sammy, you’ve turned our home into the British Men of Letters. Noooooo!!!’ As he scanned from left to right, one of the survivors was making their approach and had stopped in shock. The young man looked petrified as if the enemy was right in front of him getting ready to blow him into smithereens. Sadly, Dean caught Sam in his peripheral vision and it was clear his younger brother was nervous. “Yeah!. Yip, there’s been a few changes lately, so….” Dean took in the young man’s posture and decided he needed to set the record straight. As non-threatening as he could make it, Dean said, “Not. Michael. Anymore.” Immediately, the man’s body relaxed, but the next words out of his mouth, left Dean slightly unsettled. The man had smiled and reminded Dean that the ‘Chief told us.’ 

‘Chief? Chief!! What the hell Sam? I’m gone a few weeks and you’re running an underground army!’ Dean didn’t add to his thoughts, ‘where does that leave me?’ He was too afraid of the answer he may receive. So he went with humour again. “Chief?!” He knew he had hit the right tone with Sam as his little brother sheepishly answered, “yeah, I asked them not to call me that but…” Thankfully for both brothers, Sam didn’t get a chance to continue as Jack arrived into the room. Castiel followed after him and what followed was a cautious welcome home. Dean took in how Jack looked to Sam to check if it really was Dean. Though Jack did give Dean a hug, Dean realised that Cas had just nodded awkwardly and seemed ill at ease. Of course, Dean pushed these observations to the back of the mind and after some stilted conversation, he made his apologies and went to his room. 

Relief was immediate as Dean closed the door and was safely hidden away from everyone’s sympathetic but also suspicious gazes. He had been glad to leave as his guilt had resurfaced and was weighing him down. He also felt that he was out of place and in some ways he was no longer one of the gang. No. in fact, he knew that he was no longer part of the team. Equally, as he had saw their discomfort, Sam, Cas and Jack had surely felt his. Annoyed that it wasn’t going to be easy to just brush everything neatly ‘out of sight’ or ‘under the carpet’, Dean suddenly felt unclean and angry again. He looked at his crisp white shirt and waistcoat and he moved quickly to take them off. He flung the garments across the room in disgust, as if to hold them further would poison him. 

Dean recalled the conversation as he left for his room. Cas had enquired about how he really was doing and then had asked ‘why would Michael just give up his vessel like that?’ Sam’s reply had sounded disheartened. Filled with self-loathing, Dean made his way over to the sink. He needed to wash Michael’s presence off his skin. As he took in his reflection, he noticed a mark on his upper right arm. Curiosity, more than dread filled him, as he lifted up his white t-shirt sleeve and a large scar was revealed. ‘What the hell is this? That was so not there before!’ It was clear that the scar had been made by some sort of weapon and it had obviously been powerful enough to hurt Michael, as the archangel had been unable to heal his vessel. ‘Something can hurt the bastard. Good, but now all I need to do is remember what it is and where it is? Oh well that should be easy!’ Filled with some hope and a mission, he quickly showered and changed. As he stood in the shower, he reasoned with himself, as to his next steps. It was then that he remembered how Cas could probe deep into his mind. ‘That might work! Let’s find this weapon and kill the bastard!’ He finished scrubbing his skin, until he had at least taken off two layers. He dressed with a renewed vision, one of revenge and absolution. 

Thankfully for Dean there wasn’t a huge audience. For some reason the library area had emptied and he had at least some privacy. Plumping himself in the nearest seat, he quickly showed off his newest scar to his brother and Castiel. Both looked intrigued. Dean decided to break the ice. “Well, I don’t know how I got it.” Dean could feel the angel pacing behind him. “Well, what could hurt Michael like that?” Before Dean could interject, Sam added, “well, whatever it was must have been strong.” Dean glanced between the two and felt strange. The strange feeling of not being ‘part of the gang’ that he had experienced earlier had returned. For the first time ever, he felt like the 3rd wheel in the relationship. Sam and Cas stared at one another, as if having another conversation. One where he wasn’t really privy to. Eager for recognition he commented, “well, eh, Cas, I’m going.. to have to… get in my head.” 

Dean decided he needed to cover his feelings of fear so he played the role of someone that was anxious to know what was happening. He pointed to his head to make a point and then continued, “You know, do the whole Vulcan mind melt thing, because if I can’t remember what happened, I need you to drag it out of me, OK?” Dean could tell his friend was reluctant to probe into his mind. Dean wasn’t sure if that was fear of hurting him or fear of seeing what Dean had done. ‘Or let’s be honest, he may be afraid of finding Michael lurking in the deepest darkest recess of his mind.’ Ignoring his thoughts he banged the table and insisted, “Come on, hit me!” 

The pain was greater than he initially thought it would be and it had all been for nothing. Other than a few flashes of Michael and a few unknown faces, it was clear from Castiel’s reaction that there was no information they could use. He then moved to place his hand directly over the scar as he sensed some residual energy emanating from him. This time, they were rewarded with flashes of memory. ‘A dark shadow, Michael on the ground in some wood or forest. A long and strange looking spear stabbed into his arm and Michael screaming in pain.’ Within seconds the images disappeared. Cas was stunned by the memory. “Dean, who is that?” the older brother didn’t want to answer. He had seen that shadow and that spear before – in the bad place, in the hands of Kaia’s murderer. Dean looked down at the table and mumbled, “Sam, Somehow that Kylo Ren wanna be from the bad place has found its way to our world.” It took a minute for Sam to catch on to what Dean was really saying. “What? You mean that creature that tried to feed us to a 30 foot monster? What is it doing here? No scratch that, how the hell did it get here?” Dean banged the table. “Forget all the questions Sam, we need to speak to Jody and pronto.”

After that, it was really a blur for Dean. Sam called Jody and after updating the sheriff on Dean’s return, Sam shared with Jody, their concerns that the thing, from the bad place, that killed Kaia, was in their world. Jody updatied them on why it couldn’t be, but when Dean provided the short version of the story and explained that he had two deep gashes Jody interrupted, “sort of like somebody stabbed you with a giant meat fork?” After that revelation, Dean, Cas and Sam began to pack to got hunting. 

___________ 

As the mile markers flew by, Dean pressed his foot even heavier on the gas pedal. His baby was doing at least 80mph and if he could have chanced going even faster, he would have. He was unsettled. and had been ever since finding the scar. He was excited to know that he was one step closer to finding a weapon that he knew could possibly hurt or even kill the archangel. On top of everything, he felt like a right dick for what he had said to Jack before leaving on the hunt. Dean knew he had been acting more on edge than usual. He had seen it on Cas and Sam’s face as he had packed the weapons at rapid speed. He couldn’t help it. He needed to kill Michael. He needed to make it right. Anything to destroy these feelings of insecurity that were currently lurking at the back of his mind. He knew he had a short fuse, that’s why he had went off on one at Jack earlier. ‘Well done Winchester. You picked on the puppy and I’d say that’s made you even more unpopular with everyone in the bunker. Well done asshole!’

“Dean…. Dean!.... DEAN! Earth to Dean. Come in.” Sam must have been calling his name for at least a few minutes, but Dean was so deep in his own head that he hadn’t heard him. “Look Dean, I’m just gonna come out and say this. But did you have to be such a jerk to Jack earlier? He’s been through so much and is trying so hard to both come to terms as to what happened to him. Never name, find a place and role for himself here. You forget Dean, that he’s not even two years of age yet. He knows nothing of our world and you treated him like crap back there. I thought, given what you’ve just been through, you of all people would sort of relate and understand him a bit better.” 

‘Way to go Sam, now I just know I’m 100% crap’. “OK Sam. I know I should have went easier on the kid back there. And, I’ll make it up to him when I get back, but we’re on a mission to find the weapon that can kill Michael and that comes above any training exercise. I know he feels bad and what’s to help, but I can’t focus on the task if I’m having to keep looking over my shoulder to check on a toddler! I’m sorry Sam, but that’s how it’s gotta be on this mission. It aint no milkrun this time. We could run into Michael and I don’t want anymore blood on my hands. OK!” Sam didn’t say much, he just nodded and mumbled something about ‘good timing’ and ‘distracted by the sick girl.’ Silence and acceptance without too much of a fight on this, worked well for Dean, and with that small victory he continued to press the gas pedal. 

Silence reigned in the car as Dean continued to speed towards Sioux Falls. Then Sam broke the silence. “You’re in a hurry?” Of all the things Dean expected, this was not it. He had half imagined that Sam would return to the debate about Jack or even worse, head towards the issue of ‘Michael and Dean’. Such a general question, was a surprise, but he would take it as the silence was really giving him too much time to focus inwards. “Shouldn’t I be. If you’re worried about that girl, Cas has got that handled.” Dean gripped the steering wheel as he spoke. It was clear that he was still uptight and as the elder brother took in his younger brother’s posture, he increasingly started to believe that Sam did not want to be on this hunt, or at least he was more in favour of taking more time to think this through. Slightly peeved, that Sam seemed less committed, Dean spoke again. “Well, what’s the problem?” Sam sighed and continued. “Dean, we still have no idea why Michael let you go. Or where he is now, or what he wants?” 

‘I knew it was too good to be true. Can we for once not over analyse our feelings. If this is why you’re dragging your feet, I’ll lose it. For crying out loud Sam. Michael has gone. We know there’s a weapon, let’s go get it, so we can kill this fucker once and for all. What’s to discuss?’ Of course, Dean bit his tongue and said none of this. Once again, he chose to distract with humour, rather than answer the question. “Or who his favourite Spice Girl is?” As expected Sam called him on it. “Come on man, this isn’t a joke. Something huge happened, and you won’t even talk about it. But the whole Michael thing – we need to deal with it!” Exasperated Dean countered, “come on! I’m literally doing 80 to deal with it. How could I be running from something if I’m literally racing towards it?” But Dean should have anticipated Sam’s answer. “I don’t know, it’s kinda your thing!” As Dean admitted he had a point, Sam continued, “well I’m just saying, you said you let Michael in and then BANG you’re back in a blink, but for ME, you were gone, for weeks I didn’t know if you were alive or…. I just need you to talk to me.” 

During Sam’s speech, Dean began to shut down and Sam noticed and decided he need to soften his message because Dean was disengaging. So, in a softer voice Sam said, “just slow down, so I can catch up.” Dean didn’t speak immediately. He heard what Sam was saying. He knew that Sam was trying to help in his way, but there wasn’t anything to say. Dean was humiliated and ashamed. He knew what his emotions were because they screamed through his mind every second of the day. He needed to do something. He needed to correct that. He needed a win and without further thought he chose to deflect and move on. “Call Jody, and let her know, we’ll soon be there.” Sam got the message and stopped arguing. He called Jody and the rest of the journey was spent in an awkward silence. 

In fact, for most of the hunt Sam seemed less committed. It really annoyed Dean. It started right after they met up with Jody and got the pleasantries out of the way. Sam had wanted to wait until daylight and spent most of the trek out to the target area, slowly dandering, instead of trying to get there as fast as possible. Dean’s body language screamed impatience. He knew it was probably wise to slow down a bit and survey the scene before rushing in. They had not idea what they were going to face, but Dean ignored all his training and let his anger lead him by the nose. It wasn’t helped by how close Jody and Sam were. Ever since they had met up, Jody had sided with Sam on most things and had walked and talked with him for most of the hunt so far. The more they interacted and the longer Dean walked, the more his insecurity started to rise. ‘Did Jody trust Dean?’ Once again, Dean felt he wasn’t one of the team. But as always, he put his head down and focused on the objective. Everything else could be worked out after he got his weapon and killed Michael. 

It was mid-morning when Dean’s patience began to go. “We’d make better time if we’d split up!” He had said it without even looking around at his fellow hunters. Of course, Sam was having none of it. “Emm, Dean, we’d be safer if we stick together.” Dean should have known Sam would suggest a safer approach, after all he had been overly cautious from the start. As per usual, Jody backed Sam, so Dean huffed and walked on. It wasn’t too long before they came across what was clearly a warning, that only the ‘Kylo Ren’ wannabe could have left for everyone to find. Dean had been the first to see the three heads, which had been placed strategically on spikes at the entrance to a camp. The hunter checked the heads and realised that they had belonged to vampires. Sam asked, “Jody, do these match your vics?” Jody couldn’t be sure as the bodies were John Does, but she found it hard to believe considering they had secretly tested the bodies to check if they were in fact supernatural in origin. Each test had been inconclusive. That information only fuelled Sam’s belief that these were some of Michael’s super monsters. 

Dean continued on into the encampment. Sam was more cautious, but it didn’t take a genius to work out that Michael was somehow involved. Dean chose to ignore this information, instead he wanted to focus on finding the spear. He bent down to assess how long the fire had been dead. As he looked around he had some sort of flash back and then out of nowhere the dark clothed figure lunged at him. Luckily he was able to roll out of the way quickly. The figure turned to take on both Sam and Jody. It was clear, the creature had lost none of it’s lethal speed. Jody was knocked off her feet. Thankfully Dean was able to recover quickly enough to attack and rescue Jody before she was harpooned with the spear. Dean fought until he was flipped right over her back and the hood fell from her face, exposing everyone to the true identity of the creature. 

Time seemed to stop for everyone. Dean took in the figure of Kaia or her alternative version from the other world. Whilst standing in shock, ‘bad’ Kaia managed to push him to the ground, before leaping over the camp walls. Still trying to take this new information in, Dean managed to sum it up for everyone with, “What the hell?” The discussion that followed was irrelevant to Dean. ‘Yes, she does look like Kaia, but she killed the real Kaia, so let’s get past this and hunt her down. We need the spear, any other questions we can ask her before we kill her!’ After listening to Jody and Sam’s conversation, Dean decided to take action. He turned round and barked out, “I don’t know. Well let’s find her and ask her!” The older Winchester picked up his weapons and went into tracking mode as he marched off, leaving a stunned and uncomfortable Sam and Jody having to chase him. 

With every step he took, Dean could feel his anger and annoyance grow. He wasn’t completely sure who he was angry at. With Sam and Jody lagging behind, he had no one to distract him from his thoughts, which were increasingly becoming darker. If he was truly honest with himself, he was mad at Kaia, Sam and Jody at this stage, but his greatest hatred was for himself. All this was due to him being stupid and weak and no matter what he would try and do, he was never going to be able to get over what he as Michael had done. The silence was crushing him, so he did what he had been doing since coming back, he threw himself into the mission. He would focus on finding the spear and ‘bad’ Kaia and getting some answers. 

It didn’t take long until he came across specific tracks. “Hey, what is it?” Sam and Jody had both caught up, to find Dean crouching over something on the ground. “She’s got a light foot, but she’s still leaving tracks.” After standing up and starting to walk off, Sam shouted, “hold on, wait a second!” Irritated by Sam’s reluctance to ‘get on board with his plan’, Dean answered, “why?” It was clear that Sam wanted to explore the facts. “Her face. You saw it too. The bruises.” Dean nodded, “the vamps.” Sam continued, “or, it could have been Michael. Come on there vamps in Sioux Falls and not a single civilian death. That’s not an accident. I think they were hunting her.” Try as Dean wanted, Sam had a point, but he wasn’t ready to concede just yet. “Why?” Sam was ready with an answer. “I think Michael sent them to finish what he stated.” ‘Damnit Sam, forget about the whys and what ifs, we just grab the bloody weapon. I don’t care at this stage or at least I don’t want to care.’ Dean countered, “we don’t know that.” Sam finished the minor argument with, “Jody tested the bodies. They’re different. They’re immune to dead mans blood, the same way Michael’s werewolves were immune to silver.” 

Dean had listened enough, time for talk was over, it was time for action. Ready to ignore his brother, and fight on by himself, Dean shrugged, “doesn’t change the plan.” Dean stomped off and Sam was left to stand and shout his brother’s name. Dean was done listening. ‘For crying out loud Sam, can you just get behind me on this for once in your life. We need this spear. I need this!’ 

An hour or so later, it was clear that there was division within the hunting party. Dean had distanced himself from both Jody and Sam, who had taken to dragging their feet. Thankfully, his dogged determination paid off as he came upon a cabin and as luck would have it, he saw a ‘Kaia shaped’ shadow moving about. Without waiting for the others he decided to ambush. He hide to the side of the cabin and watched ‘bad’ Kaia walk out. It was as she turned that Dean hit her with the end of his rifle. It was a gamble, given how fast she was, but it worked as she fell to the ground, stunned. Looking up, he witnessed the arrival of his brother and Jody. They both looked shocked by his actions, but they didn’t mention it. Without speaking he dragged her into the cabin and tied her to a chair. ‘The time for answers was near.’

______________ 

Jody got straight to the point with the questioning. It was clear that this version of Kaia was pissed and had no real love for them, but as she specifically glared at Dean, he knew deep down, there was contempt for him in her eyes. ‘Oh good, one more person who hates me. Great!’ As Dean listened to Sam ask how she got here? Kaia then turned her attention to Dean. “You mean, right here? Because of him!” With her comment directed to him, he knew he needed to speed things up. He didn’t really want to find out what he, no Michael in his body, had done. “yeah, not him, not Michael anymore.” Kaia just smiled at him and spoke, “I know. You’re MUCH weaker.” The voice and the smirked sent Dean’s anger levels up. He moved closer until he was standing right in front of her. “Maybe, but you’re still scared.” He had hoped that would suffice, but she replied. “Not of you … of them, the monsters he sends after me. Every time I slow down, there’s more. There’s always more.” 

Try as he might, he couldn’t get her words out of his head. She was right. He was weak. The fear was seeping out of every pore in his body. Her words were hard for him to hear, but her stare towards him left him feeling insecure and confused. Thankfully, real life invaded his mind as Jody shouted that they should move things on. It was obvious that the sheriff was concerned that more of those monsters were close by. She even suggested that they take her to the station. Thankfully Sam disagreed with her, but it was Dean that decided to take more direct action. 

“No! We need to break her right here, right now.” Dean became more animated as he got ready to torture. Unfortunately, Sam’s agreement with him not moving her did not extend to supporting any rigorous interrogation. “What do you mean break her, for what?” From the look on her face, it was clear to Dean that Kaia knew only too well what he was after. So she spoke up. “He wants to know where I hid the my weapon. That’s all he wants. That’s what all this is all about.” Dean’s anger returned as he glared at her and she glared right back at him as if he was insignificant and unimportant. That was it. He lost it. He began to get rough with her. He knew he was about to cross a line, but he couldn’t help it. Jody was very uncomfortable. “Dean what? You’re going to hurt her, torture her?” It was at this stage that Dean lost it. “That pig stickers she’s hiding is the only thing that we know that hurts Michael. I’m going to do whatever it takes!” He was done talking. He kicked the chair and watched it fly backwards and crash into the wall. He moved fast until he was leaning over her, grabbing her by the front of her clothing. “Where is it? Where’s the spear?!” He was almost shouting at this stage. “WHERE IS IT!” She said nothing. Unfazed and smiling. 

As Dean screamed for answers, the others watched with worry in their eyes. Kaia chose to speak up. “You’re no different from him. Threats. Violence, anything to get what you want.” Dean felt disgusted by her remarks. Her comments tugged at an old wound as he recalled how many years ago, Gabriel had also connected Dean to Michael, stating that they were very similar. That thought, made him physically sick. “I am NOTHING like him.” He hissed his words at her and glared. She glared back in defiance and said, “yeah, you are, you always have been.” He struggled to take in her words. Despair started to eat away at his inner soul. Was she right? It was starting to sink in. Maybe she was right. As if sensing his inner turmoil, she spoke more softly. “I saw what you did to her when you got angry. You shoved your gun in her face.” Sam looked at Jody, trying to understand what she had said but Dean remember all to well how he had bullied the other Kaia. Like what had happened earlier to young Jack, the way he had handled Kaia back then, was NOT his finest moment. With that thought, he felt ashamed. 

Deep in his shame and misery, he barely heard Kaia speak about her connection to her twin in this universe. He didn’t really care. It wasn’t important to the mission to know this information. ‘God, I am like Michael. I don’t care who I hurt as long as I achieve my goal. I am a piece of shit!’ Then her voice seemed to break through. “ I know where it comes from. Your anger. Your impatience. It’s fear. You’re scared and your weak.” Dean counted with, “alright! Shut up!” But it didn’t stop her from talking on. “Michael hurt you. He hurt me too.” With those words, Dean began to remember what had happened. 

‘She had been sitting by her camp fire, when a rustle of wings brought her attention to a visitor standing with his arms folded in front of her. Using Dean’s body Michael spoke. “I didn’t come here to fight. Not if I don’t have to. This face you know, well, I’m just borrowing it. We haven’t met….” Dean saw himself walk towards Kaia. He continued, “… but, I’ve sensed you. Ever since I came to this world. You’re like me, you bleed new energy. So does that.” Dean saw his body shift to point towards the spear. “I’m here to make you an offer. There’s a war coming and I’m building an army. You can join my side. The winning side, if you give me that spear. Or you can fight. Definitely lose, probably die, and then I’ll just take it. So wild one, what’s it gonna be?” Michael moved really close and they began to fight. Michael moved like he was dancing. His style of fighting was so different from Deans it was frightening and beautiful to watch at the same time. Michael began to punch.’

“STOP!” Dean shouted out. He couldn’t stand to see how the memory ended. Kaia sensed his fear. “You remember now.” Dean returned to the memory. 

‘Michael kept hitting her, but despite the punches, she managed to side swipe him and he lost his balance and landed on his back. Kaia did not waste time as she raised the spear and plunged it into his right arm. Michael screamed in pain.’

Though Dean relived the memory, Kaia had missed no detail out as she retold it to them all. Sam was the first to speak. “So Michael wants the spear, because he knows it can hurt him. So that’s why his monsters are coming after you. Dean!” Unfortunately, Dean was still trying to come to terms with what he had remembered, when Sam shouted to him, that they needed to get out of there fast. Sadly, it was at that moment that werewolves arrived. It was too late to make a run for it as Michael’s super charged werewolves entered the cabin and had everyone cornered. 

The fight that ensued wasn’t really much of a fight. The hunters were so outclassed by the sheer strength of the monsters in front of them. It was clear when Dean was thrown to the ground and pinned, that if he didn’t think of something fast, they were all dead. Thankfully, he had managed to retrieve his gun, but the werewolf had pushed his arm to the side. That was perfect as Dean knew the bullet would be put to better use. He fired straight at the chair and Kaia was easily able to escape from the ropes. But instead of joining the fight, Kaia jumped through the glass window, seemingly in retreat. Dean’s momentary hope was dashed as the wolf spat out, “slippery one isn’t she.” It was following with mocking laughter. ‘Just typical. Treated as damaged and out of control by Sam. Distrusted by others. Saw as weak by Kaia and now viewed as pathetic and a joke. My day just keeps getting shittier and shittier.’ 

As Dean struggled for survival, he heard a scream coming from Jody and he just knew the sheriff had received yet another hunting injury. ‘Just one more thing that’s your fault Winchester!’ Luckily for everyone, Dean’s calculated risk of releasing Kaia paid off as she appeared and took out Michael’s monsters in the style that any ‘Bruce Lee Move’ would have been proud off.

As everyone started to pick themselves up off the floor, Kaia justified her return. All three sets of hunter eyes were on Kaia and in particular the spear. Sam spoke up. “you know, as long as you have that spear, you’re going to be a target , for Michael, those monsters, they’re going to keep chasing you.” Unphased, Kaia looked at Dean in particular and answered, “I’m used to it.” With that remark, Kaia turned and walked out of the cabin and away from them. 

The walk back to civilisation had been sombre. Jody wheezed in pain as her broken arm throbbed with pain. Sam was silent and Dean could catch sideway glances at him on a number of occasions. As for Dean, he was gutted. He relived the events of the hunt and realised that it was hopeless. It had all been for nothing. Yes, they knew the weapon existed. He knew that Michael could be wounded. But there actions had not brought them any closer to finding and killing the archangel. Dean felt powerless and filled with regret as he realised how reckless he had been with everyone. 

It had been a hard farewell, as Jody left them. In fact, the awkward silence that once again filled the impala was starting to grind Dean down. For the first hour or so of the journey back, Dean had rolled through his actions. As he weighed up the pros and cons from the hunt, he came away feeling he had made things worse. Before the hunt, he had felt really bad, but now he felt much worse. It was clear that he was reckless and not to be trusted. So many negative emotions flowed through his mind, all threatening to destroy him, if he let them. His guilt was made worse as he overheard Sam speaking cryptically to Cas on the phone. He learned that Cas was going to take Jack out hunting and was packing to leave. ‘Fantastic, the kid and Cas want nothing to do with me. I can understand. I was a complete jerk and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere near me at the minute.’ Dean continued to concentrate on driving as Sam hung up and relayed just some of the message back to Dean. The older Winchester thought about asking Sam to expand on the information, but changed his mind. 

The uncomfortable silence continued until Dean felt he needed to get some of his thoughts of his chest. “I put us all in danger today. Stupid danger!” Sam tried to alleviate some of Dean’s guilt, that was inevitably about to come. “Dean, you were right.” But Dean cut him off. “I didn’t want to look at it, for what Michael used me for. I just wanted to race ahead, skip to the end of the story to the part where I get the weapon and take out the bad guy. The part where I KILL Michael.” Sam nodded and said he knew, but once Dean had decided to open up, he was adamant he would finish this. “You know I said yes to him, because I thought… It was stupid… I was stupid.” Sam couldn’t bear to hear this. “Dean, you did what you had to do.” Dean seemed to pause, but it wasn’t because of what Sam had said, it was more about what he needed to share next. “.. and it wasn’t a blink. Being possessed. I make it sound like that, but it wasn’t. I don’t remember most of what Michael did, with me because I was under water… drowning and that, I remember. I felt every second of it. Clawing, fighting for air. I thought I could make it out, but I, I couldn’t. I wasn’t strong enough. And now he’s gone, and he’s out there, putting an army of monsters together and he’s hurting people. And it’s all on me, man. I said yes. It’s my fault.” 

After Dean bore his soul to Sam the familiar silence descended. The older hunter had thought he would feel better for sharing his thoughts and feelings, instead the old insecurities returned. Guilt, anger, self-loathing and despair returned, but there was a new emotion and this one scared him, more than the others. He felt alone. It was true that his brother had been close to tears when he confessed his feelings, but he couldn’t forget the looks of mistrust that had passed by Sam, Jody, Jack, Cas, Mary, Bobby never name all the other hunters he had come across in the bunker. He felt that no one trusted him and with his thoughts and in the silence the scars from the possession would take much longer to heal than the physical one that currently sat for all to see on his right arm.


	2. Not in a great condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. As promised, this one is still based loosely around canon - and it will contain spoilers to Season 14 episode 4, so please be warned. Enjoy the read and let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 2: Not in great condition!

The whole business of ‘bad’ Kaia and the spear was referred to as a successful failure. Despite note securing the spear, the mission had successfully confirmed that Michael could be hurt and was afraid of the weapon. Sadly, for Dean, he had not really shared the positive spin that his brother had taken to use when referring to the whole sorry incident. 

After his confession to Sam on the way back from the hunt, Dean had retreated into himself more. His retreat started just as he returned to the bunker. The older Winchester had just literally thrown his stuff into his room, when he went searching for Jack. He had wanted to apologise as soon as possible for acting like a Grade A dick. Unfortunately, after searching the bunker and asking a number of the new residents if they had seen the nephilim, he was eventually informed that Jack and Cas had both left on a hunt. At first he was proud of them both. Proud of Cas for wanting to spend more time and teach Jack about humanity as well as hunting, and secondly, he was proud of Jack for finding purpose and for not giving up. 

Unfortunately, the pride Dean had felt initially when told that Cas and Jack had left was soon replaced with something less positive. As Dean attempted to find his role and position in the new system within the bunker, he began to feel isolated. And that isolation twisted his thoughts on Jack and Cas from one of pride to jealousy. It had first happened after Dean had walked in on Sam finishing up a briefing with all the hunters. To say it had been awkward was an understatement, especially when Sam started to stutter and stumble over an update when Dean arrived. It was clear to Dean that the information had been something about their search for Michael, but Sam’s body language made it obvious to Dean, that his little brother had not wanted Dean to hear it. This was followed by suspicious glances his way from a number of hunters. The meeting finished and everyone hurried to take up whatever tasks their ‘Chief’ Sam had given them. 

That incident planted seeds of doubt and jealousy for Sam as well as for Cas and Jack. Firstly, ‘had Cas and Jack really needed to go off on a hunt? As good as Cas was, he wasn’t the best hunter, wouldn’t it have been better if I had accompanied them? Unless they didn’t want me to!’ Things were made worse, as Mary and Bobby returned from investigating all things monster related in Duluth and spent some time with Sam. Dean only found out they had returned three hours after they had left again. Apparently, his mum had been able to find the time to report to Sam as well as go out for some coffee with him and Bobby, before heading out again with the veteran hunter on another hunt. She hadn’t even put her head around the door to say hello, never name ask how he was doing. 

Unfortunately, the icing on the cake occurred when Dean decided to proactively play a bigger role in searching for Michael. It had been a number of weeks since his return and Dean had tired of wallowing in his despair and at times, self-imposed isolation and decided to re-engage with the other occupants of the bunker. Of course, Dean did not think that he had to go through the ‘chain of command’. I mean, why should he? The bunker was meant to be his home, and he had taught Sam basically everything the large sasquatch knew. Dean had not thought of speaking to Sam, instead the surly hunter had turned up in the middle of a smaller meeting between a number of the hunters and had requested an update on all things Michael. It had been met with glances and followed by poor excuses, from – ‘we got this, don’t worry about it, go rest’ right through to ‘Don’t you think you should talk to your brother.’ The latter was the ‘red flag’ and Dean was the bull. He started to raise his voice and insist on them updating them. It was then met with one of the older and better built hunters threatening him back. From there, it escalated, until Dean threw a punch. Unfortunately for Dean, the experienced hunter threw one back at him and it caught him and knocked him to the floor. 

The commotion had alerted others to the problem and luckily for Dean, Sam was informed and came running to break up the pending full scale fight. Sam found Dean as he was struggling to get up as well as stop the room from spinning. Sam had not been happy and at first, Dean thought he was cross at the hunter for hitting him, but within seconds, Dean realised Sam’s fury was aimed at him. “What the hell Dean! If you wanted to know what was happening with Michael, why didn’t you come straight to me?” Dean was taken back and then he was pissed. “What now? I didn’t’ think I needed your permission to know what the fuck was happening around here. I mean it Sam, who died and made you king? No, I mean CHIEF around here? If I want to know what’s going on, I have every right to know and every right to ask whoever happens to be staying in MY HOME!” 

Dean hadn’t really received a solid reply from Sam after his outburst. Instead, Sam had turned and apologised to the other hunters providing some sort of lame excuse about ‘Dean being under stress and not thinking’. Sam pulled him out of the room and towards the kitchen. Thankfully the kitchen was empty. His younger brother paced. He was clearly agitated. Sam raised both hands and made a V shape with his index fingers on his chin. He then cleared his throat and spoke. “ Look Dean. I know these past few weeks have been difficult for you. Hell, they’ve been hard for all of us. I thought that since you hadn’t really asked much about the search for Michael, that you did not want to put us in an uncomfortable position. It’s just these people have been through so much and it’s all been due to Michael. They know Michael is here and that you are his true vessel.” Sam stopped talking and waited for this information to sink in. Dean stood silent and nodded slowly, he was taking in every word.

With a heavy sigh, Sam continued. “Please don’t take this the wrong way. It’s just, they don’t trust Michael and they can’t believe he would just leave his ‘sword’. Soooo, emmm… OK… there’s no easy way of saying this, so I’m just going to come out with it. They don’t trust you. You may be Dean, but at any given moment they believe Michael may appear. So at best, they don’t want you to know very much about our work in this area just in case it could help Michael evade capture. Buttttt, at very worst, they are uncomfortable when you’re nearby, just in case Michael hasn’t really gone away. You know what I mean?” Dean continued to nod and said nothing. The message was crystal clear. After a minute Dean quietly asked, “and what do you think and who’s side are you on Sam?”

‘Yeah Sam, what do you think?!!! All I’ve heard is ‘we’ and I’m not apart of the ‘we’ anymore, sure I’m not?’ Dean stood still. His jaw still hurt from being punched but it wasn’t as sore as his heart. Sam’s words and actions had torn him apart. It had come on top of losing Cas as his ‘guardian angel’ and being forgotten by his mother. He had always believed he had Sam, but now he wasn’t so sure. Dean was brought out of his thoughts with Sam coughing before he started to answer Dean’s question. “Dean, it’s not about being taking sides here. We’re all on the same side. It’s about… emm.. it’s about people management!” Dean’s facial expression told Sam that he had lost his brother. “Dean, what I mean is, they all look to me as their leader and as a leader I’ve got to be fair and impartial and that’s really important when managing conflict within the workplace. And before you start to laugh, yes, this is a work place and I am their leader. It’s simple. You are my brother. I love you and that doesn’t change. But when it comes to hunting and when it concerns the other hunters, I have to be fair. And how you handled things earlier was not appropriate. They’re scared and suspicious Dean and you just tried to bully your way into getting information. I couldn’t let that go. I can’t let that slide.” 

Dean watched as Sam braced himself for the inevitable tirade. Inside Dean was furious at Sam. He was not one of his staff or troops. He was Sam’s older brother. He was about to scream at the younger hunter to ‘go to hell’ but thought better of it. He was already alone and Sam was trying to maintain order and discipline and having his authority undermined and challenged was not good when it came to the chain of command. So with some thought and a lot of repressing his temper, Dean calmly and quietly answered Sam. “I’m sorry Sam. You’re right. I obviously freak everyone out and I should have known to stay away from everyone. I’ve put you in an awkward position and for that I apologise. It won’t happen again. I promise. I’ll just leave you, because I know you’re busy and you don’t need to deal with my crap.” Dean quickly turned to make a tactical retreat to his room. The only place of solitude for him now. As he was making his escape, Sam asked, “what did you want to know about Michael?” Dean just waved his hand and replied, “don’t worry Sam, it isn’t important anymore. Have a good evening Sammy and try and get some rest would you. And maybe a shower!” With that Dean vanished round the corner. 

_____________ 

One week later, Dean was still living in his room. In fact, he had retreated so much from the outside world, that the only way he knew it was close to Halloween, was because the Shocker channel was screening marathons of horror movies all through the Halloween weekend. He had already binged on all the Halloween movies and was currently looking forward to finishing one of his favourite horror movie series – All Saints Day. 

The plan was simple. Life was complex and messy outside his room, so he resorted to binging on beer, pizza and TV. It was working well. No one had darkened his door for at least a week. He had seen Sam 3 or was it 5 days ago. He couldn’t tell day from night anymore and he less than cared. His mum had stayed away, hunting constantly with Bobby. He hadn’t even received a text from her, never name a call. It was the same thing when it came to Cas and Jack. As far as he understood, they were still out hunting and were apparently on their third case. As for Sam, he couldn’t tell what was happening as he had excommunicated himself from all things Sam and hunter operations related. He knew he wasn’t wanted or trusted. And after the fight, he was even sure he was personally disliked (maybe hated) by many of them. In fact, the irony had not escaped him. Here he was, for the first time with his mum and brother safe, Cas and Jack safe and a house full of people, but he never felt so alone and as isolated as he did now. With that thought, Dean lifted a slice of pizza and stared at the TV. 

“Time to slice and dice.” Dean is ever so comfortable as he lay on his stomach on the bed, eating pizza. The movie was getting to one of his favourite parts, the bit were Hatchet Man broke the cleaner’s leg. He was so enjoying it that he didn’t really hear the soft knock at his door, but he did notice when his baby brother came slinking quietly into his room. 

“Hey, whatya doin?” Sam was shy, Dean thought, he almost looked a little guilty about something. ‘Maybe guilty for being far too busy to say hello.’ Pushing that thought to the side, Dean decided to ‘play nice’. “Horror weekend on Shocker. I’ve just made my way through the Halloweens and now I’m just about to …..” Dean had to stop speaking. He was pleasantly shocked, so much so, that words failed him. So he just stared at his brother’s face that was free of ‘the beard’. The beard had gone. Sam became self-conscious from all the staring. “What?” Sam’s question provided Dean with a further chance to explain. With a smile he placed his hands along his own cheeks and then Sam caught on. “oh yes. I shaved.” Dean couldn’t help but comment. “I mean it’s so smooth. It’s like a dolphin’s belly.” Dean cringed a little at his description. It was clear that he hadn’t been used to speaking with people and Sam seemed to agree with him. 

After a vague ‘yeah’ Sam pulled a chair over and sat down alongside the bed, so that they were closer to eye level. He decided to continued. “I’m checking up on you. You doing OK? You really haven’t come out of your room in almost a week.” As much as Dean wanted to argued that it was well over a week, he thought better of it and continued to watch TV, knowing that Sam was fishing for something. So Dean asked, “when’s being OK, part of this job? Yeah, Cas is showing Jack the ropes and Dark Kaia is a spirt in the wind. And we’ve no clue where Michael is or what he’s up to.” Dean stopped himself from adding ‘or if we do know something about Michael, that ‘we’ doesn’t include me now does it little bro?’ But Dean took a gulp of beer and continued. “… not that I’m complaining, but the house is full of strangers.” 

Dean knew he was being petty with that last comment, but he was still smarting a little from everything that had happened over the past few weeks. Sam chose not to really rise to the challenge. “So, your plan is to lie in here and watch Hatchet Man movies, seriously.” ‘Ah, it’s the friendly brotherly banter tactic we’re using. We’ll I can play along with that.’ Dean responded, “All Saint’s Day is a classic!” Sam playfully answered, “Oh is it?” Dean followed up with, “what do you care, you don’t like scary movies.” Sam’s obvious retort was. “well Dean, our life IS a SCARY movie.” Dean couldn’t disagree with that, but after all these years, Sam still didn’t understand why Dean loved these movies. Wasn’t it so easy to see? In horror movies, 99 times out of 100, the bad guy always died. Good always won and that give the older Winchester hope. 

“Alright, but I hate to disturb your marathon, but I think I’ve found us a case.” Sam’s words got his attention. Dean had to know, were they closer to finding Michael? So he asked, “More Michael monsters?” Sam’s face fell slightly, “no. Killer toy.” Sam handed Dean his tablet with an article already on display. Dean looked down at it. “What kind of toy?” But before Sam could answer, Dean worked out it was something to do with Thundercats. “Thundercats? Seriously?” Sam smiled, “yeah. But I mean, you got your pizza and a least 8 more of these movies, so I’ll leave you to …” At this stage, Sam was making it clear he was pretending to leave the room. Dean sprang to life. It was the first time in a week he felt he had purpose again. “No. Hell no! N. Panthro is MINE!”

___________ 

Following the quickest packing for a case Dean had ever remembered, the hunters made it to the scene of the ‘crime in less than 18 hours. Dean had been so happy to be out of the bunker, on a ‘monster of the week’ case with only his little brother. Life was good. Life was back to normal. Here he was walking down a street with purpose and looking forward to doing battle with Panthro from Thundercats. How awesome was his life at this very moment in time? 

Dean’s excitement had been contagious, as he watched a genuine smile spread across Sam’s face. In fact, as Dean took in the journey, he had never felt as relaxed and care free in a long time as he did now. It was just like the ‘good old times’. Gone were the worry lines from Sam’s face. Gone was the awkward and stilted conversation. Gone was the melodrama of having to talk about feelings and about the ‘elephant in the room’ – Michael. Over the journey, they had discussed the case. The information had led to Dean’s decision to basically have some fun or was it escapism? It got so much better when they realised that the victim, Stuart, had worked in a Comic Store. So, it was on Halloween, that Dean and his little brother were dressed as insurance representative, as they approached the Comic Store. 

On entering the store, Dean’s inner child exploded with excitement. It started with a gentle teasing of his brother but soon escalated when he took in the life-sized version of his horror hero – David Yager, aka, Hatchet Man. Alas, all good fun had to come to an end, as Dean and Sam turned to begin investigating. It didn’t take long to establish that Stuart was not working and that he was currently living back home with his mum. That thought reinforced Dean’s view on the young man and also on the world. Armed with the new information, both brothers made their way to the victims home and the scene of the original crime. 

All was good as both Sam and Dean sat waiting for Stuart to come up from his room. Dean was confident. He was in his element when he was working a case, so of course, the universe could not abide Dean to be happy and within seconds, Dean’s confidence was thrown a curve ball as he was given a not so subtle reminder, that he wasn’t hip and trending and was, in fact, getting too old. The subject of getting older had been festering away in Dean’s head for well over a year now, ever since he was made to feel older, with the introduction of Jack to their life. Nearing 40 years of age, Dean had thought he would have been dead. So as his joints were beginning to ache and as he no longer knew the latest trends, he was starting to feel his age. Unfortunately, that feeling was coupled with being less relevant at best and at worse, obsolete. Suppressing these thoughts, Dean childishly swapped his mug for the flash mug – a nod to his inner child, that he still was alive and willing. 

Unfortunately, on meeting Stuart, Dean was far too quickly reminded of being old and out of date. It first started, when he had no clue how popular Fortnight was and instead he embarrassed himself by referring to an older game – Zelda. Inwardly, he kicked himself for sounding pathetic, but thankfully the guy was so self-absorbed that he didn’t pick up. Equally, Sam had smoothly answered him. ‘Typical, the giant sasquatch knows everything. God, I’m getting old and I’m stupid.’ The second reminder of how old Dean was and felt was when Stuart mentioned MIRL. Dean was at a total loss. It was clear from his facial expression and he felt stupid and dumb when Sam had to explain – MIRL – meet in real life!. ‘Doh, why didn’t the nerd just say that. No wonder he is living with his mum, in her basement. He needs to get out and get a life!’

Despite feeling old and outdated, Dean kept his confidence and soldiered on through the case. Thankfully, the case was quite simple. After they searched for hexbags and sulphur, it became clear, the toy had been possessed by a ghost. Armed with this information, it was only a matter of time before they located the object that tied the spirit to this world and destroyed it. Of course, Sam had been the smart one and had worked out what that object was and burnt it. ‘Sam had it handled. Did he even need you?’ Whereas, as per usual, Dean had been the soldier. The one doing all the ‘heavy lifting’ and taking the hits. His body ached as he walked back to the Impala. He was still happy, but the reminder of his age and the aches in his body made it clear to him – that the only thing he was good for was the physical work and he would soon be too old and useless to be able to contribute that way. 

These thoughts haunted him as they drove away from successfully saving lives and towards the bunker. Every mile closer to the bunker seemed to make Dean more melancholy. He had truly enjoyed the case, but when he removed the nostalgia from hunting with his brother, the reality was cruel – He was nearly 40 and had nothing to show for it, not even being a good leader. He didn’t begrudge Sam that. He just didn’t feel he had a place in this new world order. In short, Sam didn’t really need Dean anymore, whereas, Dean really needed Sam. ‘Pull yourself together dude. What the hell did Michael do to you? Turn you into a huge chick?!? This was meant to get you out of your funk, not make you feel worse. Shake it off. You’re a Winchester, so act like it!’ 

With his internal pep talk over, he realised that he could neither return to his glory days as wonder hunter, nor could he continue to wallow in self-pity. Instead, he turned and in true Dean Winchester fashion he chose to deflect. This time he decided to press Sam for why he didn’t like Halloween? Afterall, he had constantly asked this question throughout the case and as they drove back towards the bunker, Dean felt, he should at least have an answer to this. Breaking the silence, Dean spoke. “Thanks Man.” Sam barely acknowledged, so he continued. “You ah, you got me out here cause you had to get me out of my funk. Ge me a win. So thanks.” 

“Gotta admit, it didn’t’ exactly go, ah….” Dean interrupted finishing his sentence, “…. I just went toe to toe with David, frickin Yager. Awesome!” Dean could hear Sam playing down his fantasy so he talked on. “Don’t ruin this for me.” As Dean turned, he could see that his little brother was genuinely smiling. ‘Good. At least, there’s still hope of salvaging some sort of relationship with my brother. I’ve also got purpose now and that’s to support baby brother as he leads the bunch of misfits. That I can do.’ 

As if Sam was reading his mind, the conversation turned away from Dean’s comfort zone and towards ‘feelings’ and the sharing of feelings. “eh, Dean, when we get back to the bunker, man, you’ve got to stop hiding out in your room.” Dean denied that he was hiding but Sam called him out on it further. “I get why you’re doing it. I do. But.. what happened with Michael, you said yes, for me, for Jack, for your family. You did the right thing. What happened after, … just because Michael was wearing your face, doesn’t mean any of this is on you. I don’t blame you. No one blames you. You’ve gotta stop blaming yourself. Please!” 

Dean listened. He heard and understood what Sam was saying. Despite hating all the chick flick sentimental bull crap that came with speaking about feelings, he knew it was time to share. “I’m never going to get over it. I’m just not. But you’re right, I’m not doing anyone any good by staying cooped up in my room, soo…. Whatever you need, I’m there.” Sam nodded. Smirking and in an attempt to lighten the conversation, because heaven forbid any more sharing, he may grow lady parts, he added, “right Chief!!!” As planned that got an honest smile from Sam. ‘Job done. Now to actually deliver on the promise.’

‘BEEP BEEP!’ As if planned, the clock signalled it was no longer Halloween. Dean smiled as he glanced over and saw his brother physically slouch in on himself, in relief that the ‘ghastly’ holiday was now over for another year. He had to know. It had been haunting him so much since they had taken the case. With a renewed vigour and hoping that their little heart to heart would inspire Sam to open up, Dean ventured to ask the question. “Alright that’s it, Halloween is officially over. Ok, seriously, why, why do you hate Halloween. Was it the time I ate all your Halloween candy? Was it something dad did?”

Sam’s sigh signalled defeat. “No, no dude, you don’t wanna know.” Dean pushed a little knowing he had won. It was after a little further prodding that Sam spilled how he had been sick at the Halloween party of a girl, Andrea Howell, many years ago. He had, had a crush on her and through nerves, he had vomited all over her. Dean laughed so much. His soul faced contentment. It felt good to talk to Sammy and to share their thoughts, loves and fears. Carried away by the feel good factor, Dean promised that next Halloween, they would go ‘all out’ and do matching outfits. Dean could see Sam physically cringing at some of the suggestions that came flying out of Dean’s mouth. As Dean settled back into driving the final leg of the journey he thought. ‘All is good. All is well in the world. Sam and me out doing cases, saving people, hunting things. The family business. Now, I just need to ensure that this continues.’ 

_______________ 

Dean continued to smile the rest of the way home. His heart was lighter than it ever felt and as he looked over at his brother, he could feel his brother was happy too. Of course, that feeling never lasted. They were back less than 30 minutes, when Sam was pulled away to be updated on the latest intel and research they had on Michael. Dean had moved to join him, but immediately thought better of it, when he witnessed his brother’s body language change, and not in a positive way. Reading between the lines, Dean chose to down play the situation. Shrugging his shoulders, he said, “go on Sam, go catch up with the team. I’ve managed to steal your attention away from important stuff for over a day now. You’re needed and it’s important. Besides, I’ve got important ‘research’ back in my room.” Dean didn’t wait for a reply. He smiled and nodded to the others and left to go to his room. Sam had responsibilities but at least their relationship was in a better condition than before their hunt. Dean counted that as a mark in the win box.


	3. A Waking Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. 
> 
> I'm quite chuffed with this one, especially as I drafted it about 3 weeks ago, long before watching the mid season 14 finale. So I'm proud that my thoughts and theories on MIchael and Dean won't too different. So sorry, there's spoilers for episode of 5 of season 14, but please enjoy. 
> 
> As always kudos and feedback makes me happy.

Chapter 3: A waking nightmare

Gasping for breath, Dean struggled to keep his head above the water. He was drowning and the hand that was currently keeping his head below the water line was pushing to ensure he was dying. Laughter was the only sound he could hear, even through the water. A cold but familiar voice, his own voice, spoke. “Come on Deano. Surely you can hold your breath for a lot longer than that? Hmmm! Living in that bunker, supported by an angel and sponging of your younger brother’s intelligence, has made you weak. Not to mention, you’re clocking up all those miles on your body, no wonder you’re being ignored. I mean let’s face it, what use or purpose do you have?” 

Try as he wanted, Dean couldn’t really respond. A hand had now grabbed his hair and was sharply tugging his head back, so he was forced to look at the face of the archangel Michael. It wasn’t helped that it was like looking in a mirror. He felt sick. It was his fault after all. He had said yes to the sadistic and homicidal archangel. He had let him in and now there was no escaping the torture and the pain. 

“No answer I see. Of course, you would be too stupid to have one, wouldn’t you? You have no purpose Dean, only to serve as my meatsuit and a piss poor job you’re doing at that. If it wasn’t for your looks and your mother and father’s bloodline, you wouldn’t be much good at that either. Nothing to say? Where’s that usual feisty pathetic attempt at bravado now?” Michael sneered. 

Realising that Dean was due for another ducking in the water, the hunter spoke up. Anything to delay the inevitable. “Yeah, that’s me. Big disappointment, but you know what’s worse, is that as crap as I am, the fact that we’re so alike and that makes us so suitable, means that you’re equally as useless. Now! That thought alone makes me smile and gives me hope.” Dean had the audacity to grin back at the archangel. So with no surprise, the hunter’s face met the ice cold water for another session of ‘drown the rat’. 

After a few minutes, Dean was pulled away from the water again. He was barely conscious, but he still could see the smirk on Michael’s face. “Nice try Winchester, but you didn’t answer my question. Now, tell me, what use are you?” Michael just looked at him. He focused on his face, but Dean could see the archangel cast an eye over the rest of his body and then return to glaring into his eyes. No, not just his eyes, Michael was reaching into his soul for this conversation. 

“No smart come back? Hmmm, interesting! … Well why don’t I answer for you. I mean, I can easily answer that one, because let’s face it, I’ve had a really good look inside that mess you call a mind. It’s a whisky soaked disaster in there, isn’t it. I’m surprised, you can function at a basic level, never name have purpose. It’s filled with self-loathing and hatred. You hate yourself and so you should. Cause let’s face it, you’re useless. Everyone knows it and as you’re been thinking about it constantly for the last few weeks, even you are starting to get the message. You’re old, slow, weak and stupid. You’re not your brother. I mean, John seen it all those years ago. ‘Look after Sammy. Protect your brother. He’s important, not you!’ Surely you don’t forget those words of encouragement from daddy dearest? He saw you for what you really are. You’re cannon fodder. The grunt, not the general. And all you were good for was doing the hard donkey work. The heavy lifting. But now, with age and all those burgers, you’re slowing down. The other’s hunters can see it, but so can Sammy.” 

Dean couldn’t bear to hear it anymore. “Stop it! Just stop it! I know what you’re trying to do and you won’t win Michael. You think you can say this stuff to me and it will some how break me. Make me listen to you better or follow you. Fuck off! You don’t think I don’t already know this about myself. I know what my strengths and weakness are. I don’t need a crazy assed archangel slash brother killer to preach to me. ‘Pot calling kettle black’ springs to mind. So just stop, what ever you want to achieve, I’m not going to give it to you.”

Laughter rang out. Michael’s laughter. It nearly deafened him as he could feel blood start to run from his ears, but strangely he could still hear through them. “Oh Dean. I don’t want anything from you, because I don’t need anything from you. And do you know why? No? Nothing? ….. Well, it’s simple, because I own you already. I have everything I need and I can come back at anytime and take you. Don’t believe me? Think about it Dean. Why would I leave my vessel, why? It wasn’t because Sam Winchester was poking around. No. I left it, because I need you were you are. But you’re so slow you don’t get it. Surely you would have got the message by now. Your bunker buddies already have. They don’t trust you. You’re a ticking timebomb, one which at any given second I could come back to and possess. That’s why they don’t trust you, because deep down, they know you’re weak and you’re mine.”

Dean screamed. “You lying sack of shit. You’re not inside me. I would know and if you think I’m going to say yes again to you, think again asshole. Never. I’m…” 

Dean’s tirade was cut short by Michael moving his hand and silencing the hunter. “Dean. There’s no point in you ranting on and on about what you will and will not do. Because I know your heart and most importantly, so does your closest friends and family. Think about it. I know you’re not ‘the sharpest sword in the armoury’ but even you have noticed how everyone you know and trust has been distancing themselves from you? The traitor angel, practically hasn’t spoken to you since your return. The nephilim is scared of you one minute and suspicious of you the next. Your mum would rather be anywhere but near you. Andddddd, what can I say about baby brother. He doesn’t need you. You’re a liability to his leadership and given your performance in the last hunt, you’re not really ‘firing on all cylinders’ now, are you?” 

Michael had now moved. He was now standing in front of Dean. His hand had moved from the holding the hunter by his hair. Instead, the archangel had both hands grasped around his shirt. “Dean. Don’t get me wrong. I say these things not to hurt you, but to hold a mirror to your face. That’s what a good friend does. A friend holds the truth to your face, so you know what your flaws are and by knowing you can address them and no longer feel vulnerable when you go out into this world. I’m doing this to help you. You’re not trusted by anyone. You’re alone and becoming obsolete. I’m just telling you the truth, so you don’t delude yourself further. Accept it and life will get better, when you know what your limitations are.”

Dean knew he was breaking. He was so tired, but he knew he had to keep fighting. Taking a deep breath he started. “Look, I don’t know how more clearer I can be on this, but I’m not listening to your bullshit. I have faults and I’m not perfect. No one ever is, but I am loved and I have purpose and no matter what you say, you will never destroy that in me. So leave me the hell alone!” 

Michael looked disappointed. “Very well Dean. Just remember, I did give you a chance. So let’s return to all that fun. I’ll be back tomorrow night to do it all again. Bye Dean. See you soon.” With that farewell, Michael sent pain thundering through Dean’s body and then pushed his entire body under water. Dean screamed and thrashed to get air and to escape, but couldn’t. He panicked as he felt the last of his air disappear and it was then that he was falling…..” 

_________________ 

‘Umphhhh!’ Dean awoke as his body hit the ground with an unceremonious flump. It had been a nightmare. ‘Thank God it was just a dream. Realistic, but still a dream.’ Unfortunately, this had not been the first time, Dean had, had such a dream and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. For over the past two weeks, ever since returning from the Comic Store ghost hunt, Dean had been having a similar type of nightmare every night. Sometimes he was drowning, and other times he was placed in some other type of torture situation. Whatever or wherever it was, didn’t really matter. What mattered was, that the nightmare always went the same way. Michael would systematically call out how useless Dean had become and every night, fight as he would, he would still always begin to break by the end of it. 

Dean could have lived with the nightmares, if there was some sort of upside to them. Something like sparking a dormant memory of when he was possessed. A memory that could have provided them with new intel that could have changed the game. But no, no such luck. Every dream brought further confusion over memories as well as a constant reminder of his impotence and ongoing negative feelings and emotions. 

He untangled himself from the bedsheets and slowly made his way to the sink. Bending down he watched as the cold water ran through his fingers. This was real. Whatever he had experienced, that was a dream. Cupping his hands and catching the water, Dean splashed his face. The ice coldness of the water revitalised him. He was more awake but he knew he needed coffee to fully come back to the land of the living and functional. Until then, he had deliberately avoided his reflection. If he was honest, he never really liked what he saw in the mirror. He hadn’t for years, but these past few weeks, he couldn’t bring himself to even glance. He knew what he was. Dream Michael had been right about everything, but he knew he couldn’t think that way and he most certainly couldn’t give into him. Sam needed him strong and ready to fight, when the inevitable showdown would be upon them. He had to be ready, but until then he had to keep his shit together. 

With that thought he grabbed jogging trousers and a t-shirt and made his way to the bunker gym. Thankfully it was empty. It was perfect. He would let off some steam and then he would go for a run. That ought to get him out of this mindset and at least half operational, otherwise, how could he face the other residents of the bunker. 

After his run, Dean took his time having a shower. Sadly, he didn’t enjoy any ‘fun time’, instead he place his forehead against the wall and let the water stream down his face and cover his tears as he silently cried. As he cried, he had flashbacks of some of the things he had done whilst being possessed by Michael. But these images had been joined more recently by other unhappy images. These included, conversations and situations with other hunters in the bunker. Conversations and arguments about his role now also played out in his mind. But none of this compared to the sadness and the hollowness that existed within him when he thought about what his family and friends had done to him. 

As he stood in the shower, he remembered how he had crashed from the feel good high he had experienced when he and Sam had returned from the ghost hunt. Within minutes, Sam had disappeared. This had been hard to swallow, but it was made worse by the secret whispering over the next week and the silence that occurred when he entered a room. Though, he expected this from the hunters, it was his family behaviours that did the most damage. 

_____________ 

First, there was Cas. He hadn’t really spoken to Cas since the hunt with Jody and the debriefing that they did when they came back from Sioux Falls. That had been well over a month ago. Now, he understood that Cas had been out teaching Jack how to hunt and building that relationship. He smiled to himself. His guardian angel, had taken to fatherhood better than he had. In many ways, Castiel had replaced Dean with Jack. The seraph had a new focus and purpose, one which he had thrown himself into with great zeal. The downside had been that Cas no longer had time to devote to his other ‘charge’ – Dean. And Dean continued to experience abandonment issues. 

Dean could have lived with the fact that these were just his emotions. He could even pass them over as jealousy and paranoia, but it didn’t explain the lie he had caught Cas and Sam out on earlier last week. The same lie, that haunted his dreams as well as his waking thoughts. 

The lie occurred well over a week ago. Dean had been going about his daily routine. He hadn’t heard from the angel since Sioux Falls and was beginning to get a complex. He had spoken to his brother the day before and had asked when Cas would be home. Sam had been unsure and then recalled how Cas had relayed that they were in the middle of a new case and would be another four or five days. Dean had shrugged his shoulders and had moved away, so Sam could get back to leading his team. 

It was the next day, when Dean happened to be passing the library that he overheard one of the hunters remark that Castiel and Jack had returned the night before as planned. Dean stopped at hearing this. ‘That’s strange. Sam told me they would be staying longer. Surely they were mistaken and hadn’t got the memo.’ Dean chose to ignore it as an oversight, but as the morning progressed the thought niggled at the edge of his mind. He put up with it for another 30 minutes, but finally broke and went in search of Cas. His first thought was to go to Jack’s room. After all, if Jack was back, it was highly likely that Jack would be there, if not the angel. 

Dean arrived at the door to find a light coming from underneath the door. ‘Nooooo. He’s back! There must have been a change of plan recently.’ Still in the belief that all was well, Dean gently rapped the door. He heard a soft ‘come in’ from the other side. On hearing the invitation to enter, Dean slowly opened the door and lowered his eyes and smiled. He wanted to remain non- threatening and friendly, because he remembered how rude and obnoxious he had been to Jack all those weeks ago and he knew he had much to apologise for. So he thought, he would start now. 

“Oh, hi Jack. I didn’t know you were back, but I thought I would drop by and see how you were and hear all about your hunt. How’s it going kiddo?” 

Jack was taken back that his first visitor would be Dean. It was clear hunting had been tiring for him. It was made worse, because he had worked at least three cases back to back and all the young man wanted to do was crash on his bed and sleep. Not do a debrief in the first few hours of being back. 

The look on Jack’s face said it all to Dean. The young hunter was exhausted and in no mood for a catch up. Dean realised he needed to say something, but Jack beat him to it. “Hi Dean. I wasn’t sure you were even here. I half expected Sam to come by and debrief. Emmm. Look….” 

Dean knew what was coming, so he interrupted Jack, as he knew he shouldn’t have invaded his room. “Oh no. No, there’s no need to apologise Jack. It’s my fault. I’m just being nosey. That’s Sam’s job to debrief you. I was just… you know…. Dropping by to… you know…. Emm., never mind. You’re tired and you need your sleep kid. I’ll leave you to it. Emm.. any chance you know were Cas is?” 

Dean had managed to put a smile onto the end of his question. He tried to keep his enquiry casual so Jack didn’t suspect he was fishing for information. Jack nodded. “Thanks Dean, I’m clean beat and I need to rest. Besides I’m sure you don’t need to hear all about my rookie mistakes. Also, I’m sure Sam will fill you in on what’s important. Emmm. On Cas I think he went to speak to Sam. You should find him with Sam.” 

Dean smiled and thanked Jack and awkwardly reversed out of the room and went in search of the angel. It was clear from Jack’s voice and body language, that the young hunter was uncomfortable about something. As Dean walked quietly towards Sam’s room, his thoughts focused on Jack. The kid had been more than tired. He looked nervous about something, but Dean couldn’t think of anything other than his actual presence. ‘Of course. You were a complete dick to him when you returned. And before that, you were always a complete dick to him. You never give him the benefit of the doubt, so don’t blame the kid when he copies the same distrustful behaviour you displayed when he was born. God, he couldn’t wait to get you out of the room.’ With that sad thought, Dean lowered his shoulders just a little bit more and slowed his walk. 

As he was turning the corner, into the corridor where Sam’s room was located, he could hear voices. ‘Oh good, Cas and Sam are in the same place. Two birds with one stone.’ As he neared the room, he slowed and then stopped. He noticed the door was slightly ajar. ‘It’s not really eavesdropping or spying if they left the door open, right?’ What he heard, made his heart stop and his soul slowly begin to fracture. 

Cas must have been pacing as Dean could hear his footsteps and the rustle of his suits pants as he made strides across the room. “Look Sam, I’m as relieved as anyone that we got him back, but your team are correct. What if?... you know… what if, he came back different, or worse, Michael’s still in there?” 

Sam countered. “Come on Cas! You and I both know, Dean can be a little dramatic and angry at times, but we’ve been over this conversation quite a number of times since he got back. You can’t base all your evidence on that one conversation between Jack and Dean. Come on. Dean was stressed. He was out looking for blood. You and I have both been there. We’ve both been possessed by Lucifer. We both know only too well, that you don’t just bounce back with business as usual. He was angry and needed something to hit. Andddd, that was his way of venting. I know it wasn’t right but I saw him through that hunt. He was hurting Cas. Really hurting. And you know him, all bravado, ‘give me something to kill’ bullshit.” 

“Sam I know. I understand what it’s like to be possessed. But Lucifer may be cunning and evil, but he is nothing like Michael. Lucifer is deceptive and manipulative, but you have to understand. He learned everything he ever knew from his BIG BROTHER – Michael. To make matters worse, Michael is a master strategist. He’s the general of God’s armies and has been forever. You cannot even begin to imagine what Michael has done. Sam. Look, no one wants to believe that Dean is the enemy. I raised him from perdition. I’ve been his guardian angel for years. I, more than anyone, don’t want to believe. But this is MICHAEL. He does NOT leave his true vessel without a very good reason. Please Sam, we need to take measures and precautions.”

Sam almost choked at that suggestions. He was about to shout back but lowered his voice. “Precautions? Measures? What the hell, Cas. You’re as bad as Bobby and the rest of the team. The next thing you’ll be telling me, we should lock him in the dungeon or better still, why don’t we kill him and scatter his remains across the universe. Would that be an adequate precaution?” 

“Sam. I know he’s your brother and you love him, but even you have seen him. You know there’s something wrong with him. Ever since he’s been back, he’s been angry, distrusting, strangely quiet and I would even go as far to say secretive. I mean, he never came out of his room for a number of weeks. Who’s to say, he didn’t teleport himself, as Michael, to other areas of the world to carry on with his plan? He may be spying on us. I’m sorry Sam, but even your mother has her suspicions and she should know Michael better than even you or i. She was his prisoner for months. At least think about measures. If you don’t, it could impact on team morale and you can’t just think this through as a brother, you must think like a leader. That’s the price of leadership.” Cas had stopped pacing and for most of his speech he had placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders and looked him sympathetically in the eye. 

“I don’t know what to do Cas. Yes, I know he’s been different and I know he’s not getting along with everyone else in the bunker, but this is his home and he came back to a full house of strangers. And I know he’s been hiding away in his room, but we’ve all changed in some way.” 

Cas stepped back at that comment. “What do you mean Sam?”

“Look, we’ve all changed. Take mum for instance. She’s been worried about Dean since he went missing. She’s also been running herself ragged, from one hunt to another. I think she’s worried about Bobby as well. Then there’s Jack. He has lost his powers and that’s going to take time to get over. Then there’s me, I’ve had to step up and become a leader, because Dean disappeared and I know that he’s back now, but I can’t just abandon these people. Besides, Dean’s in no shape to lead this fight against Michael. So I have to. I mean we have to.” Sam stopped talking as Cas asked him, “you said I had changed too, Sam. What did you mean?” 

Sam was nervous. Dean could tell. “Ca.. Cas. Look. You’ve really thrown yourself into fatherhood. Ever since Dean disappeared, you’ve taken it upon yourself to be there for Jack. And that’s great. That’s real noble and it’s also the right thing to do, because Jack needs you. We don’t. No, that’s not right. We need you, but not as a weapon. You’re our friend. You’re my friend. But you’re relationship with Dean has changed. You’re not there at his side now, because you’ve found your place and your role. As a father Cas. You’ve grown up in some ways and you don’t need to watch over me and you certainly don’t need to watch over Dean. So yes, you have changed and for the better. But, what I’m saying, that Dean has come back and so much has changed and that’s before we truly understand what Michael may or may not have done to him. All I’m saying, give him time. Please?” 

Dean could hear Cas’s heavy sigh. “Alright Sam. For you, I’ll back down on this, but Jack was scared and he is my priority now, especially as he’s still recovering from what happened.” 

“Thanks Cas. Thank you for truly trusting and believing in me. You’re the first person in ages that I feel I’ve managed to get through to. Who believes in me. Thank you. Emmm.. Hmm… How long are you back for?” 

Cas smiled. “I thought I’d get some supplies and then Jack and I would head back out. He’s keen to be away from here and so am I. Perhaps, given our conversation, it’s for the best. We should be moving out tomorrow morning.” 

Dean moved away from the door and crept quietly back to his room. He stayed there for the rest of the evening. He even missed dinner, he simply wasn’t hungry. He had too much on his mind, as both Sam and Cas’s words repeated over and over in his head. So he waited in his room to see if his friend would come and say hello. After waiting a few hours, Dean fell asleep. He would deny that his pillow was wet from tears. The next morning, whilst at breakfast, he found out that Cas and Jack had just left. Neither had put their heads around the door to say goodbye. He smiled and passed himself with a mumbled, ‘oh, well when you’re busy, you’re busy. Monsters to kill and all that. Good for the kid and angel.’ After that, he went for a run to think about everything. He was exhausted, as his body still was recovering from yet another nightmare. This time, he had been hanging spread eagled from ropes and was being whipped. He could still feel ghost like pains from his nightmare. 

Fed and exercised, Dean contemplated what he would do. His eavesdropping had played heavily in his mind and Cas and Jack’s departure had left Dean with a number of options. Of course, one option was to speak with Sam and have things out so to speak. The second was to speak to his mother. Thinking over both options, Dean ventured towards the option of speaking to his mum. That was easier. After much pacing and nervous fidgeting, Dean pressed the dial button and called his mum. He let it ring until it went to messages. Listening intently, to his mother’s cold voice message, he spoke. “Hi mum. It’s me, Dean. Emm. I’m. Well I’m just touching base with you to see how things are going. Mmmm, it seems like ages since we spoke. You know. Nothing’s wrong, just calling and checking in. Well, I said that. But you know, call me when you get this. It would just be nice to hear your voice. Bye.” 

Voice message left, Dean decided to distract himself until he heard back from his mum. Until he would speak with his mum, he had decided to delay having a chat with his brother. The logic had seemed sound. ‘Don’t fight a battle on two fronts. Sort things out with your mum. Meanwhile, take some time to cool down before you approach Sam.’ Of course, that logic worked well, except, his mum never called. Two days had passed, and still there had been no return call. Dean thought about calling her again, but his pride stopped him. If she wanted to speak to him, she knew were he was. Besides, she could be up to her neck in monsters and most likely didn’t need the distraction of having to play mother to her nearly 40 year old (in many ways estranged) needy son. So he give up waiting only to receive a short and to the point text from her. ‘Just got your call. Sorry, I’m needed on a number of hunts. Can’t speak will call soon.’ On receiving the message. He didn’t even bother to text her back. ‘After all you’re too busy for distraction’

With no resolution with his mum, Dean then had no other choice but to face his brother. It wasn’t that he was nervous in speaking to Sam. He wasn’t afraid either. He just wanted to re-establish the relationship he had with his brother, before Michael arrived. Determined to talk, Dean made his way towards the library. He found his brother briefing hunters. As he secretly watched, he noticed how each and every single one was listening intently as he give them orders. It was clear to Dean, that Sam was the boss. He was a good leader and every one looked to him. With this realisation, Dean decided that he needed to stow his crap. Sam had stood up for him. As he looked closer, at his brother he noticed how tired Sam looked. He was running himself into ill health. Dean knew he needed to do something and the big brother in him decided to sacrifice his feelings and step up and help. 

As Sam began to finish his briefing, Dean took the opportunity to subtly announce his presence. Walking a little heavier, his footsteps helped others notice his arrival. As he arrived, he heard Sam speaking. “…. And details matter. Alright, I know homework sucks, but get it down. All of it, the more we know the better we are so…” The sound of Dean’s footsteps made Sam turn. The change was so obvious. As Sam said ‘ahh’ he then moved to close the meeting. He finished with, “Everybody good, any questions? That’s good, get to work.” Dean moved into the room as everyone quickly moved away from him, no one said hello. Dean chose to ignore them and focus on making some sort of amends with Sam. 

Dean briefly thought about Sam’s awkwardness when he arrived. He quickly dismissed it as Sam being embarrassed at Dean seeing him in full ‘chief’ mode. But as he dismissed it, Sam realised they had been discussing Michael and the younger brother’s nervousness was due to him not wanting to share any new intelligence with him. Dean sighed and then breathed in deeply. He couldn’t lose his temper or else he would be providing Sam with evidence that he was out of control. So he buried his sadness and hurt behind a benign remark, a smile and a joke. 

Sam acts embarrassed. “Don’t say it!” Dean waved his hands and tried to keep it light. “What? It’s good, it’s very camp counsellor vibe to it, just need to get you a whistle.” Dean realised that Sam wasn’t really listening and was walking around the table and looking interested in something else. ‘Bleep Bleep.’ Dean noticed the strange alarm. “What is that?” Sam dismissed it as just a hunter checking in. Dean was impressed. “Check ins.” 

Sam was walking out of the library now. “Yeahhhh.” Dean was not deterred by Sam’s disinterest, so he continued with a gentle ‘that’s adorable’. The older brother decided to play the compassionate card as the closer he got, the more he saw how tired and stressed his little brother actually was. “Got any rest lately? Like AT ALL!” Sam reached for the coffee and filled his cup. Dean spoke again, “I know things are crazy right now. I know, I just went toe to toe with my own personal horror movie, but we all need our beauty sleep… “ Sam stopped his brother, he knew where this was going and didn’t want to go there. “Dean, I have 16 hunters all on cases right now, that’s not counting Jack and Cas and Mary and Bobby working that rugaru case.” Dean could see Sam was in no mood for his carefree attempts at easing him. Sam was inadvertently saying to Dean that he didn’t understand the responsibility he had on his shoulders. Dean chose to not challenge him and continued to look at any opening to help Sam as well as give the older brother purpose. 

“OK, you know that these people survived a war, right?” Sam raised his voice. “Yeah, but a war isn’t hunting. These people need lore and weapons, and tips and back up. Don’t worry about me, I’m, I’m good.” Whilst Sam had been speaking, Dean had managed to sit down opposite him with his own coffee, but both were interrupted by further beeping. 

“What is that?” Dean looked at the worried look on his brother’s face. “One of the hunters missed a check in.” Dreading the answer, Dean asked who it was. Sam softly spoke. “Maggie.” Dean watched as Sam moved to his computer to access Maggie’s personal webcam. Dean followed him. ‘Maggie is missing. She’s hunting on her own? Why? No don’t go there. Sam doesn’t need that sort of feedback. He needs my support. So support him.’ 

Dean’s help involved calling Maggie’s phone but sadly getting no reply. He paced back and forth, but soon realised that his actions were also not helping the situation. So he stopped and walked over to see what Sam was doing. He looked on as Sam accessed footage taken from Maggie’s camera. “You got them wearing body cams now?” Sam agreed. Dean was impressed. Sam had really revolutionised their operational model. He hated to admit it, but Sam had learned something from how the British Men of Letters had operated. Dean tried not to think that this was somehow another criticism of his ways of hunting. 

Sam interrupted his internal pity party. “Figured watching each other hunt was the best way to learn. They upload unto the server….” Dean finished the sentence “…. And if something goes wrong, you’ve a place to start.” ‘Impressive Sammy. Good for you, I would never have thought of that. Shows the reason why you’re leading and not me.’ Dean and Sam both watched the footage and realised it looked like a ghoul had got the jump on Maggie. As Dean thought about what he had seen, something felt wrong or off, but he wasn’t sure what. Dean heard Sam begin to blame himself, so he intervened. “We don’t know that, we don’t know anything yet!” Sam wasn’t so sure. Dean continued. “Yeah, I saw a ghoul and they’re nasty little sons of bitches, but they’re also scavengers. They don’t usually feed on the living. So why attack her?” 

Dean and Sam debated what to do next. It felt good in a strange way, because it sounded like old times, when Sam would discuss the case with Dean and seek his advice and expertise. This hadn’t happened in a few weeks. Sam wasn’t sure if Maggie was still alive. Dean decided he needed to provide support to Sam. “But, if we go there and find out, we’ve got a shot of finding her and bringing her home. “ Dean wouldn’t take no for an answer. He was on a mission now. This was something he could contribute to. Something he could help with. Unfortunately, Dean’s mini internal celebration was short lived as he took in Sam’s look of deep concern. Dean had put Sam’s concern down to his worry over Maggie, but a small voice in Dean’s head, kept suggesting that Sam was uncomfortable to be hunting with Dean. Dean chose to be positive and packed his stuff and both brothers jumped in the impala and headed to Oklahoma. 

_______________ 

The drive to Oklahoma had been uneventful. Dean did not feel it was the right time to have a conversation and Sam really was too engrossed in all things relating to Maggie’s disappearance. On arriving at the grave yard, both of them worked out quickly that something had jumped her and dragged her off. Thankfully, there was no blood. Dean took comfort from this, believing that it was possible that she could still be alive. Their investigation was interrupted by the curious gardener. After introducing themselves as Mr Harrison and Mr Burns from the Historic Preservation Society, the gardener reluctantly showed them up to the main house, to speak with the owner. 

Sadly for Dean, it was when they entered the house, that the first metaphorical slap to the face was about to take place. Turning the corner into the living room, Dean and Sam came to face to face with no other, than a pissed off Bobby and an uncomfortable Mary. The atmosphere soured as Bobby, not so discretely showed his displeasure and disapproval. It was clear to Dean, that Bobby’s wrath, was for once not directed at him, but this time, at Sam. Dean was taking in the situation and in doing so, failed to notice how the man that met them at the door, seemed to be staring at him every so often. 

The next ‘punch’ for Dean came when his mum chose to speak with Sam and not himself. It was clear, Mary was running some sort of interference between Bobby and Sam, but Dean couldn’t help feel hurt, that once again, his mother had chose to ignore him, and go to Sam. In fact, when Dean played through the entire interaction, the whole meeting had been awkward. He couldn’t help think it was because he was out of the loop on everything and he was missing key information. Fortunately, after they made their excuse as to why there would be four investigators from the HPS, the nurse, Neil, was left believing that all was well with the inspection. 

As Mary spoke quietly to Sam, Dean stood with Bobby. It was clear, that Sam was checking why there had been a miscommunication. Whilst that was being sorted out, Dean came across the owner of the house – Mr Rollins, who was lying in a coma and had been for some time. On seeing the old man, Dean called for ‘Mr Harrison’ to come back into the room. “Is it just me, or does this guy look exactly like.. “ Sam interrupted. “… no, that’s him. From the video.” Dean was confused. “So, if he’s here, where’s Maggie?” Both looked at one another. It was clear, there was more to this case than they first thought. All four of them, were clearly going to have to stow their personal baggage and work together. 

The investigation was further compounded by the arrival of Mr Rollins’ daughter, Sasha. She had made it clear from the start that she was not interested in their cover story and had quickly dismissed them. Thankfully, they were able to focus their investigation to outside. It was the only compromise they managed to get out of her. 

All four hunters adjourned to outside near the Impala. It was clear that tensions were still running a little high, especially between Bobby and Sam. In some ways, this distracted Dean away from his own relationship problems with his mum. Bobby’s gruff voice broke through Dean’s thought process. “Well, it aint a ghoul. I’ve checked the old guy out pretty good back there, no bites.” Mary added, “maybe we’re looking at a shifter.” Dean felt he needed to contribute, or else fear looking useless again. “I don’t know, shifters don’t usually hang out in grave yards.” Sam added his opinion as well. “Maybe he was possessed? You know, maybe a demon took his body for a joyride!” Sam’s very suggestion seemed to set Bobby off. “Yeah, and then what? Tucks his body back in and turned in a library. Anyway, I spritzed him with water when the nurse’s head was turned. This case, obviously aint a milk run!” 

Between Bobby’s body language and statement, it was very clear that the grumpy hunter was incredibly angry at Sam for agreeing to Maggie hunting on her own. Dean felt he needed to defend his little brother’s decision, despite not having had any say on the matter. “Something on your mind, Bobby?” Bobby didn’t blink before answering Dean back. “Yeah, your brother! He let Maggie come here when she had no idea what she was walking into. She wasn’t ready.” Knowing Bobby was being unfair, Dean countered. “Ah come on, when is anybody ever ready?” But Bobby was having none of it. He had personally taken on himself to look after all of the younger survivors and Maggie had been through so much. “You are or you aint. A REAL leader would have seen that a mile away.” 

It was Mary that intervened. Bobby’s comment had went too far even for her. ‘Finally mum, you chose a side. It’s about time you stuck up for at least one of your sons.’ As quick as that thought entered Dean’s mind, he dismissed it. He had to reign in his hostility and personal thoughts on his mother. This was neither the time nor the place. A young girl was missing. He listened to what his mum had to say. “BOBBY! We all want the same thing. We have a job to do, so let’s do it. Sam, you’re with me. Bobby, you’re with Dean.” Dean couldn’t help but cringe a little. ‘Typical mum. Always clinical and cold. It’s always about the job. The hunt, never about emotions.’ As much as Dean tried to reconcile that his mother had chosen to work with Sam in order to avoid Bobby and Sam coming to blows, it still hurt Dean to think, that once again, Mary was choosing to work with Sam. She obviously felt closer to Sam and was uncomfortable around Dean. Dean locked his heart down and turned towards Bobby. “Come on old man. Let’s me and you hunt whatever the hell this is!” Both hunters grabbed their gear and walked the opposite directions from Sam and Mary. Dean felt the awkwardness between them as they set off. 

______________ 

Walking around the country estate, Dean struggled to find a topic of conversation that both he and this alternative version of his surrogate father could have. Sam was off limits as a topic and he certainly didn’t want to talk about his mother. As for discussing his possession, that was completely a ‘no go area’ for Dean. Instead, he talked about the case where they could, but after a few minutes, both seemed to non-verbally agree that silence was the best idea. In that silence, Dean’s thoughts turned to what his mum and Sam were talking about. No doubt, Mary was lending her support to Sam’s decision as well as his leadership. After all, it was clear to everyone that Sam was filled with regret at his decision to send Maggie out alone, and he didn’t need Bobby to point out the bloody obvious. Sadly, it had not went unnoticed by Dean regarding the little interaction his mum and he had shared since their eyes met briefly across the parlour earlier. In fact, the creepy nurse, Neil, was more friendlier as he had caught Neil staring at him strangely on at least three occasions now. Ignoring a slight shiver that ran down his spine at that thought, he quickly shifted gears in his mind, and considered his mother’s close friendship with Bobby. 

It had entered his mind, that his mother had been hunting none stop with aging hunter and the pair seemed pretty close. Try as he might, his couldn’t ignore the possibility that their relationship was more than a working one or a friendship. It felt deeper and more personal. He physical shirked his shoulders at the thought of a romantic relationship between the two of them. With that thought, Dean ventured back to the topic of his relationship with Mary. 

Since Mary’s resurrection, their relationship had been difficult, but their heart to heart over a year ago seemed to resolve the main barrier. Unfortunately, Mary had been distance ever since their reunion in apocalypse world. It had started when she refused to come home with them and that decision had resulted in them now having so many house guests. But if he was truly honest with himself, he had felt that Sam and his mum just got on better. For some reason, Dean and her didn’t click as much as he had hoped and as he had watched his mum and Sam disappear, it became clear that Mary was more comfortable having a heart to heart with Sam and not Dean. Thankfully, his silence was interrupted as Bobby obviously felt there was something on his mind. 

“You think I was too hard on your brother back there.” Dean sighed in relief that this version of Bobby couldn’t read him as well as ‘his’ Bobby. Dean answered. “He’s doing his best.” Bobby seemed to remain angry and Dean was still unsure as to whether Bobby was angry at Sam or was he annoyed because he was stuck with Dean, who at any minute may become Michael. Dean remained professional. “He’s doing better than his best. The whole Hunter 50 thing. He’s killing himself over it, he don’t eat, doesn’t sleep. Grew himself one of those Kenny Rogers beards… no offence…” Dean stopped when he realised that they had come upon an old shack. Both hunters raised an eyebrow and decided to approach the structure with caution. 

Of course, whilst Dean took the lead and entered the building, Bobby disappeared off without letting the younger hunter know. Fortunately for Dean, the attacking ghoul shape was easily dispensed with as one swipe with his machete disintegrated the creature into a pile of dust that went everywhere. It was only when the threat was gone that Dean found his hunting partner at the door as they both questioned what had happened to one another. It wasn’t to long after the incident, that both hunters made the executive decision to call off the search and return to the main house. After all, it was getting dark and with the failing light it was going to be difficult to pick up any trail of Maggie. In addition, Dean was very uneasy about his altercation with the strange creature. Try as he might, he couldn’t determine what type of creature reacted like that when killed. This case was becoming more and more confusing. 

_______________ 

An hour later, Dean was separated again, as Bobby made an excuse to return and lift something from his car. Dean thought very little about it and entered the house to the sound of Sam and Mary speaking with a slightly distressed Sasha. ‘What has happened now?’ He heard Sam apologise about something, so as he rounded the corner he decided to get right to the point. “Not gonna believe what I found in the shed.” Sasha shouted, “you hunt monster?” Dean relaxed at least the conversation had been had. “Oh good, you told them.” As per usual, Mary was all about the business. “What did you find in the shed?” Dean decided to be direct so he give a short answer. “Dead guy.” 

The conversation continued and Dean soon learned the identity of the dead guy he had found out in the old shack. Dean was brought up to speed that whatever creature was doing this, was deliberately killing hunters. Dean glanced over at his mum to see her become increasingly agitated. He wasn’t sure why, but only guess that it had to do with him. Mary seemed to decide something and then she asked, “where’s Bobby?” At first Dean answered by habit. “He said he had to grab something out of the truck.” But as Mary left to go check, he couldn’t help wonder if she thought he had secretly killed Bobby and buried him out somewhere within the estate. ‘No, mum would be more direct if she thought I was the problem. Or I hope she would!’ 

Meanwhile Sam was trying to gather all information and make a deduction to what they were dealing with. Dean had described his encounter with the wormy clone of Sasha’s father and Sam was trying to understand why a vampire had been hiding out in the attic and had scared Sasha away, but had passed up on a meal by not hunting her down. Nothing about the case made sense, especially given how the worming clone had died weird. Dean mulled over the information. Though, nothing made sense, he couldn’t help feel there was also something vaguely familiar about all this. Thankfully Sam seemed to be thinking similar thoughts. “OK, so this is a stretch, what if we’re dealing with… what if they’re not monsters at all?” At this stage Dean was ready to take any theory and run with it. Sam continued. “Maybe, some kind of manifestation?” Dean could see that. He even suggested whether it could be a witch or psychic? 

Dean felt good. It was like old times, as he and Sam floated a number of possible creatures that could control and reshape reality. Both hunters settled that they were dealing with some sort of creature who could reshape reality, but they couldn’t understand what could manifest a vampire or even why? With this thought Sam asked. “Sasha, tell us exactly what was going on when you saw the vampire?” Sasha didn’t take long to explain what had happened to her and as she finished, Dean and Sam shared a look. It was clear that someone needed to check out the attic. Sam volunteered and left Dean with Neil and Sasha. 

Neil seemed to be agitated or uncomfortable and Dean still couldn’t ignore the creepy vibes that were coming from the nurse. Thankfully, Neil seemed to find something more important to do elsewhere in the house and took himself off. That left Dean to sit and wait with Sasha. As he looked closer at Mr Rollins daughter. He could tell she was a smart, strong and independent woman. She was also very pretty and he considered flirting with her, but stopped short of beginning to flirt, because as he took in her appearance, he realised she was too good for him. In fact, she would have much more in common with Sam than him. ‘Let’s face it Winchester, she’s everything you’re not. Why would she be interested in you. All you’re good for is being a stress relief for one night. I mean what have you got in common? In fact, imagine, trying to have a conversation with her whilst on a date. No dude, forget it. She way outta your league.’ With that thought, Dean sat down and decided to focus on anything else. So he took out his machete and began to sharpened it. 

After a few minutes, Sasha asked him to stop making noise. It was clear to Dean that his very presence was making her uncomfortable. He thought about giving her space, but then remembers there was potentially a vampire somewhere on the estate. So instead, he asked if she was OK. After a few seconds, Sasha spoke to him. “Well, my father’s dying and there’s a strange man sharpening a machete to presumably kill monsters in my living room. Thank God for Benzos. … I never should have come back.” This he recognised. “No love lost between you two, heh? Look I get it….” Of course, Sasha wasn’t in the mood to share. “No offence, but I’m not really up for a heart to heart.” Dean recognised the signs and went to put his machete away. 

Sasha knew she had been a bitch. Dean could see her struggling with herself. “My dad wasn’t the best person. He was gone all the time, working for us, he said, but my mum, he knew depression runs in her family. He wasn’t there. I was the one who found her. I was 12.” Dean nodded. He knew only too well. He had been the one to pick up the pieces in the past when it came to his dad. Quietly he apologised. Sasha heard him, but continued. “That’s what everyone says… except him. He never said it. You want to know what the most ridiculous part of it is. I worshipped him when I was a kid. Didn’t know any better. He’s the only family I have left.” Dean was getting uncomfortable. This was hitting too close to home for him and he was too vulnerable at the minute. He shouldn’t have engaged with Sasha. 

Internally panicking, Dean thought what was the best way to handle this but realised that Sasha knew nothing about him or his past so packed his fears back into a small box and then buried it deep in his mind. Dean spoke. “Can I give you a little advice? Let it go… the past is.. nothing you can do about it now, so, it’s just baggage. Let it go and you’ll feel a lot lighter.” Sasha recognised that look in his eyes. She was very astute and called him on it. “Is that what you do?” Dean thought, ‘what the hell!’ “I try every single day.” Both then stare at each other. There’s an understanding that passed between them. She knew there was a big story there. There had to be, given Dean’s lifestyle and job. 

Unfortunately, Dean didn’t hear the gun shots outside as Bobby fought for his life. Neither did he hear Sam scramble and fight with the ‘vampire’ upstairs. Oblivious to the evil that lay under his very nose, Dean and Sasha returned to the room to look in on her father. Neil was puddling about doing nurse like things as per usual. As Dean tried to find purpose, he took in the scene and as he check out the medical equipment and the treatments something familiar flashed at the back of his mind. A memory. He looked closer and then he recognised what he was really looking at. He looked over and considered how best to minimalise the threat but realised that Sasha needed to be safely out of the way. Thinking on his feet, Dean spoke to Sasha. “Sash, could you go… make… me a … sandwich?” At first Sasha was not impressed at the hunter’s treatment of her as nothing more than a mere waitress. Then she saw his slight shift of his head and realised he wanted her out of the room. She replied. “I’ll… just.. go.. make that… sandwich.” ‘Thank God. Room is clear. Now to deal with you piece of shit.’

The moment Sasha was out of harms way, Dean drew his gun and pointed it directly at Neil. Neil looked shocked. “Whoo. What are you doing?” Dean wasn’t having any of it. “It didn’t hit me at first, then I remembered, I’ve seen that rigg before. Long time ago, when I was hooked up to it. You’re not giving him blood. You’re taking it.” Dean watched the creature take in his explanation. It was clear the monster was considering his response carefully. Dean decided to hit him with the full truth. “You’re a Djinn.” 

Dean’s allegation hit home. Neil smiled. “Thought you knew that already. Didn’t you?” And just in case Dean missed the significance, the Djinns eyes glowed blue. Dean had to know why he was doing this. “Why you going after hunters?” Neil smirked. “Because you told me to.” Dean looked confused, then it clicked with him. Neil continued with his confession. “This still part of the game?” As Dean queried what he meant, the Djinn highlighted that it was a test. Dean’s heart stopped for a second. “Michael! You think I’m Michael?” 

All was confirmed as Neil asked, “You’re not?!” Dean was furious and replied, “NO. Not anymore.” Neil seemed to work something out. “Mmmm. I thought when you showed up with that ridiculous Historic Society story that you’d.. he was testing me. Making sure I kept up my end of the bargain.” Dean took in the information. “What bargain? STOP!” All the while, Neil had been edging closer to Dean, getting ready to pounce on the older Winchester. Dean was now very nervous, but he was torn between protecting himself and finding out more about Michael and his plans. Neil ignored Dean and continued to monologue, just like the villains from all those TV shows. “Find somewhere quiet. Set up shop. Kill as many hunters as I can.”

Dean took in the additional information and prodded further. “And in return, he give you an upgrade.” Neil was so smug now, thought he still was edging closer. “That’s what he does. Djinn. What powers do we have? Trapping our little flies, weaving our webs inside people minds, it’s so…. limiting. Now one touch, I read minds. See nightmares. And because of him… because of you, I can bring those nightmares into the world. Make them do whatever I want.” When Dean asked about the old Man. “Rollins? His worst nightmare is dying in this house. Unmourned, unloved. Rotting away in the family crypt. Alone with his own regret. It a tab macabre don’t you think? Now your little hunter girl, hers were much more interesting. It’s a shame, what those vampires did to her family. Quite a place she comes from. Your friend Bobby, the things slithering around in his mind.”

Dean didn’t like were this was going. He could tell that any minute now, the bastard was about to try and find out what his nightmares were. He just knew from the look in the creatures eyes. “I said STOP!” Neil seemed unfazed by the threat. “We both know that won’t do me any harm. And I highly doubt you’ve got a knife dipped in lambs blood?” Dean was panicking as he tried to scan for any type of weapon that could help. He decided he needed to deflect and delay. “No, but it’ll slow you down.” Neil seemed to see through his bluff and smirked, just as he took another step closer. 

Dean clearly could not chance the djinn getting any closer and fired a shot into the monster’s knee. He paused to take in what damage the bullet had done. That had been a mistake as Neil lunged at him. Dean was knocked back against the table and as they struggled the hunter’s gun fell out of his hand and onto the floor. The djinn then grabbed Dean by the throat and started to squeeze. It was clear to both of them who had the upper hand. Fear flowed through Dean’s body because he could tell the djinn had other plans for him and sadly, he wasn’t disappointed. “I won’t let anything happen to Michael’s favourite monkey suit, but I am curious, what are your nightmares?” Within seconds, the djinn extended his arm and placed it on Dean’s head. Dean gasped and then his eyes rolled up into his head as the creature began to probe his mind. 

As the strange blueish glow ran down the djinns arm and through his hand into Dean’s mind, Dean began to convulse. The creature smiled at the thought of getting a direct view into the hunters mind. He was also keen to get a feel for what Michael’s overall plan. Neil smiled at his supposed victory, until he came across something that scared him. It was followed by immense pain. The djinn cried out as his hand fell away from Dean’s head. Dean struggled to stay upright never name conscious from the ordeal. He barely registered Neil say, “You?!” Before the djinn could continue, Dean took the opportunity to strike out. 

The table was now turned and Dean had the djinn ‘on the ropes’ so to speak. With lightning speed, Dean attacked, punching and punching. He then reached over and lifted a bronze statute with a sharp end. “You know, I don’t have a blade dipped in lambs blood, but… I can improvise.” With those words he slammed the statute into the side of the monster’s head. After a few strong hits to the face, the djinn tried to fight back. “Do you think I’m the only one? The only trap. He made dozens of us. Just out there, waiting for you and your family.” As the creature smiled and laughed Dean shouted, “you don’t know my family!” With those words he smashed the djinns skull in and then fired a number of bullets into his body. ‘Just to be safe.’ 

It was over. He had killed the super charged up djinn, but his mind was reeling. The monster’s information about traps for hunters and how Michael was specifically targeting his family worried him, but try as he had, he couldn’t work out what Neil had seen that scared him so much. He was also trying to work out whether the creature had taken his hand away from Dean’s head or whether something from within Dean had pushed it away. That thought alone, scared him greatly. ‘What the hell did it see? What have you done to me Michael?’ 

With such a huge question left with no answer, Dean chose to bury it down to chew over later when he was safely back in his ‘fortress of solitude’ better know as his room. Instead, he chose to help Sasha disconnect all the tubes and drugs from her father and was pleased to see that her father was already beginning to come out of his medically induced coma. Dean took that as a win. Victory was even sweeter when Sam appeared with a shaken but very much alive Maggie. This was followed by an injured but very much alive Bobby coming out from the woods, held upright by his mother. Goodbyes were said quickly and all five hunters travelled back to the bunker, each deep in thought. 

_____________ 

The journey back had been mostly silent. After briefing each other on what had happened everyone seemed a little distant. Dean was unsure what was going through Sam’s mind. He imagined his little brother was focusing on how he had failed as a leader because he misjudged how ready, or in this case unready, Maggie was to hunt. But try as he might, Dean couldn’t help wondering if Sam was concerned about the latest development in the Michael saga. ‘I mean, super charged Michael monster traps for hunters and not just any hunters. His family. Just terrific. My screw up just keeps getting bigger and bigger.’ Unfortunately for Dean, that was his fault, and his alone, not Sam’s, but he knew if he mentioned any of his thoughts on the ‘Michael matter’, they would be rapidly shot down by the younger Winchester. So Dean kept his concerns to himself. 

Maggie’s return to the bunker was celebrated. All the hunters rallied to her side to hug her and welcome her back home. Sam received a number of handshakes and back slaps of congratulations whilst others rushed to help Mary carry Bobby to the makeshift sickbay so he could get his wounds rebandaged. Dean watched the team of hunters recognise their small victory and he smiled. He turned to his brother and smiled. “You did this. You got her home.” Deep down Dean meant what he said and the emotion was evident and genuine. Sam was clearly embarrassed and tried to shrug off the compliment by mumbling, “no man, we all did it. I can’t just take the credit.” 

Dean watched Sam walk back to his team and provided them with a very short account of their hunt, but offered further promise of a full debrief, given the new intel they had lifted on Michael. Dean noticed how a number of eyes glanced towards him at the very mention of the archangel’s name. Feeling a little insecure Dean managed a small smile and a nod, but he received little warmth back from anyone. Feeling he couldn’t contribute anything further he awkwardly backed himself out of the room and made his way to his room. Despite needing time to recompose himself after the blatant snub from the hunters, he wanted some time to think further on what happened with the djinn.

Dean collapsed stomach first on his beloved memory foam mattress. He embraced it like a long lost lover and repositioned himself so he was lying on his back, looking up at his ceiling. Deep in thought, he tried to recall his last encounter with the djinn. The look on the creatures face was one of pure horror, but most disturbing was when Neil had shouted ‘you’. Dean ran through many reasons in his head as to what or who the djinn could have meant. ‘Michael is gone. Michael is gone. You felt him leave. Yes you did. Didn’t you? No, no, no. you did feel him go, but if that’s still true, what the hell did the djinn encounter buried deep in my subconscious? It can’t be good if the djinn reacted like that and he was on Michael’s side. I really should tell Sam about this, but let’s face it, the others don’t need any more reason to distrust me. If they find this out, they’ll lock me in the dungeon and throw away the key. I couldn’t face that. No, whatever this is, I can work it out. I just need some time to think about it.’ 

Exhausted from the hunt and from thinking too heavily about what had happened, Dean fell asleep and slept well over his normally four hours. In fact, he slept through the night, so it was with a renewed sense of mission, that Dean entered the kitchen the next morning, to be met by a tired looking little brother. As Dean looked closer at Sam, he could tell his brother hadn’t got much rest. He felt guilty at how he could easily disappear and rest up, whilst his little brother took charge and carried the weight of leadership on his own. Deep down, Dean wanted to help, but he knew that Sam was the one respected and the one with the brains. His interference would damage his brother’s leadership at best, and at worse, he would be seen as trying to destabilise things. Afterall, he was Michael’s meat suit and the hunters were looking for any reason not to trust him. 

Dean removed himself from the kitchen and took himself off to find purpose. A few hours later, he found Sam sitting reading through some sort of report. “Well, I talked to Maggie, she said she can’t wait to get back in the saddle.” Dean felt some positive news would help lift Sam’s spirits. He couldn’t make the sasquatch rest, but he could help with providing humour. “Really?” Sam sounded surprised. Dean replied, “well, she learned from the best. Hmmmm…” Dean sat down a beer beside Sam and as he got ready to chat, he heard footsteps. As both brothers looked up, their mum and Bobby entered the room, seemingly with purpose. Mary looked a little nervous when she spoke. “Boys, hmm, we need to talk.” 

Dean’s heart plummeted as his mother uttered those words. ‘We need to talk never ends well. Here it comes.’ Mary’s voice eventually broke through Dean’s concerns. Originally, he thought his mum was going to hit him with all her anger about his decision that lead to Michael being unleashed on their world. So it was with some shock and a weird discomfort when his mother informed both her sons about her relationship plans concerning Bobby. If Dean was completely honest with himself, thinking about his mother’s love life was bad enough, without even entertaining the idea of Bobby and his mum ‘getting it on’. He would have preferred her to scream at him about being possessed by Michael anything than imagine … ‘No, I’m not going there. Hell no!’ 

Dean’s attitude changed as he listened to Bobby’s story. As he heard all about Bobby losing his son and the guilt, Dean couldn’t help feel sympathy. Dean could understand guilt, so when his mother announced that Bobby needed some time away from everything and that she was going with him, Dean found it difficult to disagree. Bobby needed her support. The former mechanic, turned leader of the apocalypse resistance, didn’t have anyone to confide in and support him. Dean had Sam, Cas and Jack. ‘Didn’t I?’ So Dean smiled and offered his support to his mother and quickly exited the room. 

A few hours later, Sam finished making final preparations for his mum and Bobby. Mary’s seemed eager to depart. Sam finishes his call. “Ok, so the key is under the garden gnome.” Mary smiled. “You sure she doesn’t mind?” Sam looked at his mum. “No. Donna says her cabin is your cabin.” Whilst their interaction was going on, Dean watched his mother’s body language. She was eager to leave, but what hurt the most was her eyes kept focusing anywhere but on her children and in the limited number of times that she actually lifted her head, she managed to avoid staring directly at Dean. Dean felt he needed to somehow show solidarity with Sam on Mary’s decision to leave. “Take as long as you need.” 

It was as Dean finished speaking, that Bobby entered the room. It was clear to Dean, that the older man was nervous and looked as if he was struggling to say something. Dean was correct as Bobby apologised to Sam about his comments concerning his leadership. Mary added, “We’ll just be a few weeks, just ‘til Bobby’s back on his feet.” After Dean acknowledged her remark, it was clear that his mum felt guilty for leaving them, so over compensating for her actions she said, “if you need anything. ANYTHING, I’m just half a day’s drive.” 

Despite encouraging his mum to go, sadness flashed in his eyes, but Dean continued to say nothing. Instead his mind kept replaying his family and friends behaviours towards him since he had returned. The pain and hurt stirred within, so he buried it down again. “Alright be happy” Dean said as he hugged Mary. Mary hugged back and smiled a then both veteran hunters walked up the stairs and out of the brothers lives again. 

______________ 

Dean could tell that Sam was majorly pissed at the djinns news about traps for hunters. Their mum and Bobby had no sooner left, than both Sam and Dean were on the phones notifying every hunter they knew, warning them to look out for Michael’s monster traps. As they both hung up, Sam mentioned that everyone had been updated. Dean was still reeling from the djinns reaction, but he knew he couldn’t share that information with Sam. “Traps for hunters. Frickin’ awesome.” Dean couldn’t hide his depressed tone of voice as he spoke, so he turned and opened the fridge door to retrieve some beers. Depression turned to anger. “Dean?” 

“I know. I know. Not my fault. It’s Michael. It’s all Michael. You know, I’ve been trying to.. not forget, but….. move on, from what I , from what we, from what he did. I gotta be honest, I was starting to feel like myself again,… almost… “ As if trying to cover up his sorrow and his minor lie he took a drink and goes to leave. Sam give him his trade mark puppy eyes. “So, we’ll work harder.” 

Dean couldn’t believe that his brother thought that was going to be all it would take. “Who Sam? You get 3 hours sleep a night!” 

“Alright then, I’ll sleep two. Dean, we’re going to find Michael, and when we do, we will kill him.” Dean couldn’t stand to see Sam delude himself, so he replied, “How? 

Dean could see that Sam was struggling to answer him, but answer him, he did. “I don’t know, but we’ll track down dark Kaia and her spear… we’ll find something.” Dean wasn’t convinced, especially as his little brother couldn’t work out how to finish the sentence, never name the archangel. Dean began to leave the room, whilst Sam sat on, thinking about everything. Dean lowered his head and hunched his shoulders as he made his way back to him room. He knew there wasn’t much to look forward to, except hours of contemplation followed by more nightmares. He struggled to work out what was worse, waking or sleeping. There’s wasn’t much difference.


	4. Thankfully we're not at critical condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick chapter before Christmas. I hope you enjoy. This one's told from Sam's POV. 
> 
> In terms of the next update, I'm going to be away over the holidays so I won't get a chance to write, never name post anything. So it will be early January before I get Chapter 5 up. 
> 
> So, until then, enjoy the story and have a very Merry Christmas and a peaceful and prosperous 2019.

Chapter 4: Thankfully we’re not at critical condition!

[told from Sam’s POV]

“Look Sam, for the millionth time, I’m…” Sam knew how this story went, so he decided to save Dean the trouble. “… fine! Look, I know you keep saying your fine Dean, but something’s been off with you since…. Well since you came back. Yeah. I know you went through a lot of crap, but you don’t have to hide in your room, moping. And when you’re not doing that, I’m having to play ‘Switzerland’ between you and one of the team. I just want to help. Soooo, why don’t you please open up to me. If I don’t know, I can’t help you.” 

“Fuck you Sam. I’m so sorry you’re having to play peacemaker but…. but you can’t solve every problem. It’s great that everyone here looks to you as the guru that knows everything, but Sam, I’m your older brother. I taught you everything you know. I don’t need to be handled. and that’s what you’re trying to do. I said yes and I wouldn’t change that decision, but I am a big boy and I now have to accept the consequences and take responsibility. Me, Sam, not you, not Rick, Riley, Ruben, Harry, Larry and frickin Mo in there. Do you understand? Me! I let him in. I give him the power and strength, but most of all I give him the information and intel on all things to do with this world. So I need to solve this. But I don’t know how and you and your merry band of men, are shutting me out of everything.” 

“Dean, stop, we’re not…” Sam knew he wasn’t getting through to his brother, and giving him more time and space wasn’t working. In fact, as time went by, his brother was getting worse. “Don’t you dare deny it Sam. Do you know what hurts the most? Do you? No, probably not. Well, I’ll share this with you, since you asked. I can take being treated like a leper by the others. Heck, I can understand, given what Michael did to their families and their world. But you know what I can understand, is how MY family and MY friends can’t get past it. Do you even believe Michael’s gone?” 

“Yes Dean, I believe he’s gone. I do, but you can’t fault me for being concerned because you’ve been distant and unusally quiet. Hell, you might be faking the old you well at times, but I’m your brother. I know you better than anyone and you’ve been really different, especially since we rescued Maggie. Did something happen? Did that djinn say something else? Something you’re hiding from me.” 

Dean lost it. Sam should have known that his accusation was going to add ‘fuel’ to the already ‘building fire’. Sadly, Dean didn’t give him an opportunity to either explain or apologise. “Well now I know were I stand with you Sam. You also think I am hiding something. It doesn’t matter that I told you everything I could and everything I know. It’s not enough. Don’t worry Sam, I’ll just stay out of the way. On no, that’s right. I have been doing that but then you accuse me of moping and hiding away. I can’t bloody win. Tell me, what would you like me to say and do? I would offer to help hunt down Michael, but that’s on a need to know basis and I apparently, don’t need to know! So, I’ll just… You know what, never mind, I’ll just play my role and follow orders, like a good little soldier.” With that, Dean walked off.

Sam slammed the top of his laptop down. The memory of his fight with Dean three days ago still churned in his gut. Over the years, he had, had many fights with his older brother, but this one seemed to have done major damage to their relationship, and if Sam was honest with himself, he wasn’t entirely sure, as to how much damage had been done, and whether he could fix it completely. That thought alone scared the shit out of him. 

Sam wasn’t too sure what it was that had led to the explosion between the two of them. He knew it was the simple question. That had been the incident, but it wasn’t the cause. Something was definitely up with Dean, but Sam couldn’t understand what. Giving it more thought, he began to feel guilty. When Dean had disappeared, he had went all out to find him, but after he found him, he had distanced himself, somehow finding different reasons for being busy. It was one thing to complain when Dean hid himself in his room, but when he looked at it from Dean’s perspective, he realised, how different their home was now. It wasn’t a home anymore, it had somehow returned to being a Men of Letter’s bunker. 

Dean’s comments about how he was hurt by the actions of his family and his friends, give Sam further ‘food for thought’. Sam knew he hadn’t been as close to Dean since he returned, but as he remembered his mum, Cas and Jack’s interactions, a cold realisation hit him. His mum and Cas been absent and Jack and Dean seemed to argue and snap at each other. ‘No wonder Dean has trust issues. He must think we loathe and distrust him. And with not sharing information on Michael, I’m not helping. Dammit!’ 

Yawning, Sam decided it was time to call it a night. As he walked back to his room, he passed Dean’s room. He could make out a muffled noise. At first he thought it was the TV. ‘Dean, you’ve fallen asleep with the TV on again, haven’t you?’ With that thought, Sam began to quietly open the door with the aim of turning off the television, but as he opened the door, he was able to make out the words and then it hit him. ‘The TV’s not on. That’s Dean.’ Worried that his brother was either talking to himself or someone, Sam quietly knocked on the ajar door and slowly edged it further open. The sight that met him worried him deeply. There was no one in the room. Dean was lying on his bed, covered in sweat and in a deep dreamlike sleep. 

Though Sam felt he was invading his brother’s privacy, he was concerned. His fear increased as he watched Dean toss and turn, obviously affected by a really bad nightmare. He couldn’t make out the general gist of his older brother’s dream, but he had a fair idea what, if not who it was about. Words such as, ‘please don’t Michael’, ‘stop it, don’t hurt them’ and ‘I won’t do it. Get out!’ made it clear to Sam exactly the nature of the dream. Resisting every urge to wake Dean, Sam turned and left. He was ashamed that his relationship with his brother had deteriorated so much that he couldn’t offer him small comfort, but he knew his sympathy and intervention would be rebuked. So he continued to his bedroom and embraced his few hours of sleep, before he started another new and very long day. 

Two days later, Sam still hadn’t managed to repair his relationship with his brother. For Dean’s credit, he had been pleasant and engaging, but every conversation they had (which were few) had turned from stilted and awkward to polite and transactional. ‘I need to find a way to resolve this. But how? Hmmm. If I can’t fix it directly with Dean, maybe I can work on everyone else?’ Armed with a possible way forward, Sam decided he would try and address each of Dean’s concerns, one at a time. ‘First things first, let’s talk to some of the hunters.’

Sam called an unofficial briefing with the hunters. Keen to avoid Dean accidently gate crashing the meeting, he arranged for his brother to take a trip into Lebanon on a supplies run. He had been relieved that his brother didn’t suspect anything. In fact, Dean had been very happy to escape the bunker and do something useful. 

Calling the meeting to order, Sam took a deep breath. “OK everyone. Thanks for coming in at such short notice. I appreciate it. I know some of you were in the middle of a case, and others are keen to get back to research on all things Michael, so I’ll make this quick.” 

Looking around the room, he knew he had everyone’s attention. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I called the meeting? Well, it’s because we need to quietly discuss a sensitive subject, that I know many of you have openly as well as quietly discussed with me and amongst yourselves over the past few weeks.” 

He observed the team of hunters / survivors. Their body language told him, that everyone knew what or more likely, who, he was talking about. “I wanted to talk to you about my brother Dean. And before we have a full scale debate about him. I am aware of all your concerns. If I’m honest, I too have worries. Not about Dean, but what Michael has planned. We all know that Michael never does something without good reason. So I know we all are at times weary of Dean and at other times, distrusting of him. But I know my brother and it’s Dean. 100% human.” 

“I also know that he’s going through a lot of crap and he’s not good at processing stuff. So, when he’s scared and vulnerable, his mantra is ‘the best form of defence is attack’. And I know that’s what’s been happening. Our fears and concerns are manifesting into actions and behaviours and he’s reacting more aggressively to them. But we….” 

Sam was surprised that no one had interrupted him until now. Of course, it was Bobby’s second in command, Riley. Nervously, Riley spoke up. “Emm, Sam, with all due respect and I, I think I speak for all of us here. It’s just, we know he’s your brother and you know him better than any of us. But you’ve just said it yourself. He’s not acting himself and at times even you’ve got concerns. It’s just Michael is in this world. We know what he is capable of. We’ve seen it first hand and we’ve all suffered at his hands. We will not let it happen to this world. This is our new home and we will defend it. Emm. Even if it means having to deal with your brother.” 

Riley paused for a moment, as if thinking how best to share even more bad news. “I’m sorry Sam, but we don’t trust him, because we don’t trust Michael. Michael could come back at any stage and who’s to say he won’t take Dean again. If he knows our plans, our ways of working etc, he could easily crush us. Dean has to go or at the very least, he needs to be secured and warded. Instead, you have him out doing grocery shopping! I don’t like giving you an ultimatum, but Chief, you need to make a decision. He’s a security risk and he needs to be dealt with.” 

Sam was regretting his decision to hold the meeting, but deep down he knew this conversation was a long time coming. In complete honesty, he had put it off for too long. He needed to pick a path and follow it, for this ‘limbo’ was pissing everyone off. 

“Yeah Riley. I understand and though it pains me, you are correct. I have to make the decision as a leader and not as a brother. That’s why it is difficult, but you are right. Dean is a security risk, but sending him out on his own is just wrong on a number of levels. If we abandon him, there’s a higher risk Michael will find him and attack. But because we haven’t got eyes on Dean at all times, we will never know when Michael is making his move. Equally, it would be wrong to imprison him here. That’s not an option. Besides, I’ve yet to see a prison that could hold my brother. Soooo, that leaves us with only one real option.” 

Sam stopped speaking and looked around the room. It seemed everyone was in agreement with his thinking so far. ‘Here goes nothing!’. Breathing in he continued. “In terms of the Michael situation, all reporting will be done via you Riley. You will lead a small team of hunters. They’ll be split into two sub groups. One will drive research, the second will be the boots on the grounds, so to speak. All information pertaining to this will never be discussed here. In fact, we will move the majority of our operations from the bunker offsite. Castiel will act as a liaison as well. This will help make Dean more comfortable. I’m sure you’ve all recognised that he’s not too enamoured by the fact that you’re all working in his home?” 

He smiled at the team and thankfully he received a few smiles back. “Between Riley and Cas reporting back to me and keeping me in the loop, that will minimalise the security risk with Dean. We’ll still use the bunker from time to time, especially when dealing with other non-Michael related hunts. That will give Dean the sense that he’s trusted on some level.”

“Hmmm. Now that just leaves Dean. I know some of you would prefer me to basically imprison my brother in our dungeon, but I can’t do that for a number of reasons I’ve already mentioned. But also, I feel that he is one of our assets, so it’s better that he’s working and helping us. He needs to have purpose, but I agree that Dean should avoid specific cases. In fact, I think it’s best if I lighten his case load. That’s the plan. Any objections?” 

No one screamed at Sam, so he counted that a victory. Riley spoke again. “Sam, I understand, none of this is easy. He’s you’re brother and he’s done so much for the world. We get that. In terms of your plan. It’s not perfect, but I guess, moving the Michael operation away from the bunker and away from Dean will give us more confidence and protection. And, as he’s your brother, I believe you are best placed to decided how best to handle and protect him.” 

Sam was relieved. They had a solution. It wasn’t ideal and part of him felt ashamed that he was not even providing Dean with an opportunity to have a say in the situation, but he had very little options. “I appreciate that Riley. Everyone. So, let’s get this done and thank you once again for coming in. So, effective immediately, Riley let’s get all information pertaining to Michael moved off site and we’ll take it from there. Also, I know it goes without saying, but can we keep this conversation between ourselves and don’t mention it to Dean. He’s my responsibility and I want to speak with him.” 

An hour later, Sam heard Dean return to the bunker. His hands were filled with carrier bags full of food. Thankfully for Sam, the last hunter and box full of information on Michael had left the bunker, so he didn’t have to awkwardly explain what was happening. He knew there wasn’t going to be any good time to tell Dean about the meeting, but he had decided that maybe there was a way to soften the announcement. 

“Hey Dean, thanks for doing that. I was starting to fear that we would run out of coffee. Hmm. Emmm. Dean. Can we have a quick chat?” Sam could tell that his brother knew something was amiss, but he reverted to his new attitude and smiled. “Sure Sam, what can I do for you?” 

“Dean, I’ve been looking at the Michael situation and all these traps and with having more manpower, hmmm. It sounded like better sense to divide up the jobs better. I’m also aware that having a house full of strangers hasn’t been great for any one, so some of the hunters have moved off site and will be going out solo. So we’ve got the bunker back to ourselves. It’s great isn’t it?” 

Sam hadn’t expected an answer to his question, so he continued. “Also, I’ve been thinking about you and the Michael situation. You’ve been through so much and I know you’re chomping at the bit to get out there and gank that SOB, but mmmmmm…… “ 

Dean interrupted, “Sam, I know. OK? I know that when it comes to Michael, I’m a God dam liability. So I figured, I should just stay away from all things archangel related. Maybe concentrate on the smaller cases. You know, ghosts more so than monsters. You know, just in case they’re Michael’s monsters. So you don’t need to explain. I’m OK about it. Besides I figures that given you and I have been saving the world and doing all the heavy lifting for years, maybe it’s somebody else’s time to step up. Also thanks for giving me back my home. Are we done with the chick flick moment, cause I’m starving.” 

Sam welcomed how easy the conversation had been. Sadly, he knew deep down, that this had been too easy and somewhere down the line, this would come back to bite him. 

____________________ 

Later that evening, Sam decided he needed to speak with his mother about Dean. He recalled the argument with his brother. He knew things hadn’t been great between Dean and their mum, not since he returned. But if he was honest, Mary had been distant with Dean even before he said yes to Michael. At first, he thought it was to do with Mary trying to readjust to being back, but he realised that his own relationship with Mary had been getting better and better. His mum called him whenever she wanted. As he thought further on it, Mary very rarely called Dean anymore. He knew something was wrong, but he didn’t understand what. All he knew was his brother had noticed and was hurting badly. 

“Hey mum, sorry to call you. No, it not urgent. No, nothing’s wrong. Jack is good. He and Cas are hunting and he’s finding his place in the world. Yeah, it’s great. Yes. Ahem. Yeah. Look do you have a few minutes? It’s just I wanted to talk to you about something. Well, it’s a little delicate and I suspect that you probably know what it’s about.” 

The complete absence of any mention of Dean or how he was doing was very obvious. His mum had enquired about everyone, even the other hunters. Everyone but her first born. That just was wrong. 

“Mum. It’s about Dean. No, he’s not sick and Michael hasn’t returned or done something. Well not that I know off. No, I wanted to talk to you about Dean and…. Well, Dean and you.” 

Sam listened as his mum behaved as if she didn’t understand what he was talking about. He let her pretend for a little longer, but realised that there was no easy way. He needed to get to the bottom of this problem. “MUM. Stop it! I know you know what I’m talking about. You can’t look him in the eyes. You have barely spoken to him. You won’t touch him. It’s like you hate him. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but it’s destroying him. He hasn’t said anything. Why would he? He’s Dean. He stows this crap deep down. Beats it into the smallest box he can find and then buries it so deep, no one will find it.” 

Taking a breath, he realised his mum hadn’t interrupted him or corrected him. “Your silence tells me you agree with me. So, what’s the deal mum? Dean’s hurting. He’s scared, in fact, I know he’s petrified and he’s not fine and he’s not dealing with it. He needs his family at the minute around him. And if I’m honest, we’re all doing a piss poor job of helping him. Look I’m sorry, but I’m only saying what I see. So please, if there’s something major I’ve missed or need to take into consideration, please tell me mum. I will listen!”

Sam thought it best to stop talking. He needed to give his mum time and space to open up. She was so much like Dean. He knew that if he pushed her into a corner she would go all cold and into hunter mode. He couldn’t afford to do that. So he remained silent and waited. After a few seconds and a deep sigh from the other end of the line, Mary spoke.

“Sam. You know I love you. I love you boys very much. I love Dean so much. You also know that it’s been a crazy relationship since I came back from the dead. I am trying and I’m up to try, but I find I can’t explain it. I know I should be with you boys and I know I should be supporting Dean through this, but I can’t. I just can’t. You and I, we get on so well. But Dean, I know he loves me and I love him, but he won’t open up. I suppose we’re too alike. Whereas, Sam, you and I, we communicate and I have a level of understanding.” 

“I don’t know how to explain this, I suppose, my relationship with Dean wasn’t perfect before the whole Michael possession and now that he’s home, I’m scared Sam. I know it’s my son when I look at him, but I fear that Michael is either in there or has done something. I can’t put my finger on it, but there’s something not right. And, I don’t know. Since he, no, Michael tortured me in the other world, all I see is Michael. I can’t stand to be in the room, never name hug or touch him at the moment. I know that’ wrong of me, but I can’t help how I feel.” 

“Soooo, in typical Winchster/Campbell style, I bury things down and gloss over stuff. But on this occasion, I avoid the problem, all 6 foot 1 of the problem. I know that makes me the worst mother in the world, but I can’t fix him and it hurts that I can’t fix it, so I concentrate on what I can fix. In this case, I can fix Bobby quicker.”

Silent tears rolled down from one of Sam’s eyes. It was as he had feared. His mother couldn’t connect and more importantly, didn’t want to connect, never name save Dean. “Mum, I know you are afraid and I know it’s not easy. But this is your son. It’s Dean. He may be nearly 40 years old, but he’s still your little boy and he needs his mum’s love and support. I don’t want to lose him and if we don’t begin to do something, I fear what will happen. Mum. Please, there’s has to be something you can do? Or something you are comfortable doing?”

Sam knew from her voice that his mother was upset and was most likely crying. “I’m sorry Sam. I know you wanted me to drop everything and come home but I don’t think me sitting with my arms around Dean is going to really solve our problems. If I’m honest, Dean needs to deal with what has happened to him. In all senses of the word, Dean was raped. I know it may not have been sexual (or as far as we know, went unsaid), but Michael used his body without his consent. He assaulted Dean. Dean needs help. I’m not the right person to help him. Equally sending him out on any cases to do with Michael or monsters would be a bad idea.” 

Sam agreed. “Yeah, mum. I agree. I’ve already spoken to Dean about this and he’s in agreement. Also, I’ve spoken to the other hunters so we’ve moved operations out of the bunker which gives Dean back some normality. It’s not a solution, but it will help things. But I do think he needs to know that you’re OK with him.” 

Thankfully Mary seemed to agree. “OK Sam. Why don’t you get Dean to come up to the cabin to us. I know he won’t want to stay for any length of time with us two old fogies. But, at least we can try and reconnect in some way. That way, he would feel it’s forced or even pressurised either.” 

‘Oh thank God, a result!’ Sam thanked his mum and hung up. Now to speak to Cas. 

___________ 

Getting a hold of the angel hadn’t been easy, but he eventually managed to track Castiel down. 

“Cas, can I have a quiet word, just you?” Cas didn’t object, he just tilted his head in a very Cas like way and nodded. Sam decided it was best to have this conversation where Dean was most likely not going to interrupt them. So they returned to Sam’s room. 

“Sam, why are we meeting in your room?” Cas looked confused but didn’t make any move to either leave or come further into the room and relax. Sam decided, a Cas standing rigid near the door was going to be the only option. So, resigned to having the conversation. Sam thought best to just get to the point. That always seemed to work best when it came to the angel.

“Cas, sorry for having to meet here, it’s just I wanted to speak to you about Dean and I didn’t want him possibly overhearing us. Hence, why we’re meeting in my room. “ Sam watched as Cas relaxed a little. The angel lifted his head. “OK Sam. That make’s sense. What’s on your mind?” 

“Well, you are aware that I met with the rest of the hunters and we’ve agreed to keep Dean as far away from the Michael situation as possible. You could say, he’s on a need to know basis. Sooo, that came about, because Dean and I had a discussion. No. if I’m honest, it was more like an argument.” 

Sam shifted. It was clear to anyone, even Cas, that he was uncomfortable about what he was going to say next. But he knew he had to continue. “Look, there’s no easy way to say this. When we argued, Dean refused to really share his feelings, but he did indicate that he felt isolated. Don’t take this the wrong way Cas, because heaven knows, I’m as guilty as anyone else, but why have you been avoiding him?” 

Cas stood silently for a few minutes then he nodded. “You are correct Sam. I have been avoiding Dean. I had hoped he wouldn’t notice, but it is difficult to hide. It’s hard to explain Sam, but I will try. It’s just when Dean arrived back to the bunker that first day, I couldn’t sense Michael, but I felt something was off with Dean’s soul. It’s still Dean, but there was something. In fact, when I went to hug him, I felt so strongly repelled and uncomfortable. At first, I thought I had imagined it. As you know, my people skills are rusty and awkward at times and I thought this was one of those times. But then I did the mind probe.” 

Fear flashed through Sam’s eyes. “Did you find something off or wrong. Or even Michael?” 

“Yes, I don’t know and no Sam. Yes, there was something off. When I probed his memories I saw some images but nothing that would tell me what Michael had done or where he was, never name help provide us an idea of his plans. But it was the nature of the wall I hit when I tried to dig. I’ve never been unable to read a human’s thoughts. So whatever this barrier is, it was put there by Michael for a reason. Now that scares me Sam, because Michael is a strategist and he would not leave Dean without a reason. And he would not have put up a barrier so strong. Also, there’s no way he would have left his true vessel, because of a spear wound. No. There’s something more sinister, but I don’t know. And the unknown is what I fear the most.” 

Sam was annoyed and concerned by his friend’s words. “But Cas, surely you know that this isn’t Dean’s fault. By distancing yourself, you’re punishing him, when he needs you the most. In fact, I’ve noticed, you’ve barely spent any time with him since he returned. You’ve hunted with Jack, you’ve went off on specific errands and missions. And when you return you don’t even say hello. I’ve noticed. Everyone’s noticed. But most important Cas, he’s noticed. And it’s killing him.” 

“I’m sorry Sam, but I’ve given this a lot of thought and distance is probably the best thing for Dean. I know this is not what you wanted to hear, but it’s what you need to hear. If Michael has done something to him, being in close proximity to an angel could most likely make things worse. Equally, Dean has been silent and he’s not showing any indication that he wants to talk to me. I find that when Dean is ready, he will speak to me. Besides, I am concerned about Jack. He’s had a lot to deal with and I need to help him. Your brother is a big boy and he wouldn’t want me to ignore my duties as a father to Jack, just because he feels lonely?”

Sam felt Cas had a point. Jack was struggling and Dean would hate if Cas ignored the kid just to help him. “Look Cas, I get it. I understand that Jack is your priority and that Dean is a pain at getting to open up. But he’s always been your charge. This distance only compounds his fears. It probably seems to him, that you’ve abandoned him, because he’s unclean and unimportant. And before you argue. I don’t agree with that but you know him. He won’t ever say anything, but his self esteem is so low, he will constantly remind himself that this is the case.” 

The angel was torn. It was so easy to see. “I know Sam. I have been trying to approach him and spend time with him, but something stops me. I don’t understand what it is. It’s just a feeling. It’s difficult to put into words. As I said, I think it’s related to what the barrier is within his mind. Sam, whatever is happening to your brother, I believe Michael has not finished with him yet. So, like the rest of you Winchesters, when I can’t fix the real problem, I try and fix the next problem and for me, that’s Jack. Dean has so much experience and strength to fall back on. Poor Jack is less than 2 years old, so I will put my focus there. So please don’t ask me to choose, because I can’t.” 

Sam understood. Though, the news about the barrier within Dean’s head scared him. He would have to keep an eye on Dean and try to keep him away from the other hunters and from going on any Michael related hunts. 

Sam rubbed a stray tear from his cheek. He had been unaware that he had been crying as such. On seeing his action, Cas walked forward and embraced him. “Sam Winchester, you are our leader and you are strong. Whatever is happening with Dean, we will find out and we will fix it. Until then, you have me. You will always have me.” Sam embraced him back and give him a manly back slap to go with the hug. He muttered thanks Cas and Cas made to leave, just as Dean rapped on Sam’s door. 

“Oh Sam…. Cas? Hmmm, I , I was looking for Sam, but I see you are busy.” Sam looked up and saw his brother acting weirder than usual. As he peered closer at Dean, he thought, ‘are you blushing?’ On hearing Dean stutter through a sentence, Sam was about to answer, unfortunately, Cas decided to chose that time of all times to speak to Dean. “Dean, yes your brother is here and there’s no need to leave. Sam and I have finished our conversation. Emmm, he was, hmmm… yes, Sam was in need of my personal support.” Sam cringed, Cas sounded unsure of his words, which made the entire situation look suspicious. Of course, Dean picked up on both Sam and Cas’s actions. “I’m sorry to have disturbed you both. Don’t let me interrupt. I’ll leave you to… your…. to your thing.”

“Dean. No wait Dean. We’ve finished with our… conversation. What did you want to talk to me about?” Sam could tell Dean was no longer in the chatty mood so it was no surprise when his brother came up with one of the lamest excuse he could and then quickly left. Sam closed the door and gently banged his head against the door. 

________________ 

Sam didn’t see Dean for two more days and to say his brother was distant was an understatement. Over the few days, Sam had given a lot of thought to his next steps. It was obvious that Dean couldn’t be left alone but he couldn’t go out of big hunts. Equally, he couldn’t be around other hunters either. On the other side, Sam was under increasing pressure to spend more time with the other hunters. 

One of the hunters in particular had him worried. The alternative universe’s version of Charlie was despondent. One of the other hunters had raised their concern and Sam felt he needed to intervene and spend more time with Charlie. But then there was Dean. Torn between being a brother and being a leader, he had to choose. Fortunately for Sam, Dean made the decision for him as he met him in the kitchen. “Sam, just the Chief I needed to see. Look, I hear on the grapevine that Charlie is out on a hunt. I was going to suggest we both go and support her, but I get the feeling she doesn’t want the company. Two large burly giants like us might be too much, but maybe it would be good for you to, you know… spend some time with her. Get to know her. She’s great and awesome in her own way, but so different from our Charlie.” 

Sam was about to argue, but Dean steam rolled on. “ Look, you’ve been couped up in here for a few weeks now, you could do with getting out there and getting to work with the others a bit. I mean, surely your not sick and tired of working with me. I mean it’s been decades. Change of scenery will do you the world of good.” 

Sam pondered Dean’s suggestion. It was the right thing to do for a number of reasons, but he felt bad leaving his brother mainly alone. He ran names through his head and realised that apart from the odd hunter, there was going to be just Dean in the bunker. He wasn’t sure where Jack and Cas would be. Then the idea hit him. What better way to build the relationship between Mary and Dean than for Dean to take some supplies to them. 

“Hey Dean, I think you’re right, but you know, mum and Bobby could do with a few supplies. I was going to take stuff out to them, but I’m thinking it would probably be useful if you give mum a visit. You know spend a few days with them. You also should get out of the bunker.” 

Dean looked reluctant but agreed anyway. “Great, why don’t you go pack your stuff and I’ll get the list of stuff they need. Then I’ll call Charlie and get the low down on what’s she’s dealing with.” 

“Sounds great. Great. Well I’ll go get ready to leave.” Dean turned and walked away. Sam sighed in relief. Things weren’t great, but thankfully they’re weren’t in critical condition. Not yet anyway.


	5. It's time things were looking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone and I hope 2019 brings you all peace, prosperity and happiness. 
> 
> I'm just back from a few days holiday in lovely London and I'm renewed and ready to face the new year. 
> 
> With that, here's a new chapter as promised. Please note, this is the last chapter that relates to anything to do with Season 14. After this one, it's all off canon so to speak. 
> 
> So enjoy and please let me know you thoughts, kudos etc.

Chapter 5: It’s time things were looking up!

[Dean’s POV]

‘Well that went well, NOT!’ Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter the further he drove away from Bobby and his mother’s cabin. It had sounded like a great idea of Sam’s for him to visit and spend a few days with his mum. Unfortunately, that had backfired spectacularly as he ended up having a bad argument with Bobby about the hunters in the bunker and his mum took Bobby’s side. 

After that, things continued to deteriorate and before Dean said something he couldn’t take back, he made his excuses and left. So, here he was racing back to the bunker, a day and a half earlier than expected. Sadly, he had only lasted 4 hours with his mother. Though, quality is better than quantity when it comes to time, in such a short time, Dean had managed to get his heart ripped apart again. It had been hard the first time when Sam had chosen to side with the hunters against his own brother, but now his mother took their side. He kicked himself as he thought back over his argument. It could have been avoided, but it was clear that neither his mum nor Bobby had been comfortable to have him there. 

Sadly, as he thought further on it, their lack of excitement to have him staying was nothing to do with Dean possibly being the gooseberry or third wheel in their group. It was more to do with the fact that his mum clearly didn’t feel comfortable this close to him. Though, he had to give her some credit, she did try. The first hour, she had smiled and asked how he was. The conversation had moved on to discussing Jack, Cas and Sam. He could see very quickly that she was more comfortable both asking about and talking about the others than she was holding a conversation about him. By the end of the second hour it was clear his mother and he had nothing to say to one another. The silence lead to a poor choice in topics and before Dean knew it, Bobby and he were in a heated argument and the rest was history. 

A few hours later and he was parking his baby in the usual space in the underground garage. For most of the journey back to the bunker, Dean had wallowed in his guilt as he thought further about Michael and his monsters. Though, Sam had been doing a good job of insulating him from all updates concerning all things relating to Michael, he was still able to hear about a number of hunter and civilian deaths due to super charged vamps attacks two states over. Despite, not having killed them directly, Dean felt responsible for each death that Michael’s monsters committed. 

As he removed his rucksack from the trunk of the car, he decided he needed to focus on something else. Anything else. Michael had held his mind for too long, even after he had left Dean’s body. He couldn’t let the archangel control his life any longer. He needed to take back control. With the decision made, Dean walked back towards his room. The new aim was to get his shit together and start functioning again. He needed to hunt. He needed to have purpose and he had to do this on his own, not securely and safely wrapped in cotton wool by his little brother, so he doesn’t bump into any of Michael’s super monsters. 

With an extra spring in his step, he unpacked his stuff and then made his way towards the kitchen. He would find himself a hunt and get some purpose. It was as he entered the room, he came across Jack sitting at the table pouring a lot of sugar into a cup. When Dean asked what was up with the sugar, Jack had mentioned how losing his powers had impacted on his taste buds. Dean chose not to focus too much on that, instead, he asked, “Where’s Sam?” 

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and looked over his shoulder, back at Jack, as Jack replied. “He went to meet up with Charlie. You were on an overnight run to Mary and Bobby’s place, he said it couldn’t wait.” Dean nodded. ‘Strange, that’s not how I remember it. No Winchester, bury it. Sam is right to go. Charlie needs his help, besides I should still be staying with mum.’ Dean took in all the information Jack had provided. As he was processing a number of good and bad notions within his head, Jack continued. “They’re probably doing something really exciting.” Dean watched as the young man stared off into space, obviously imagining all the hunting action Charlie and Sam were experiencing. Sadly, Dean knew different. From the sounds of it, Sam and Charlie were most likely knee deep in research. 

As Dean watched Jack’s face he realised that Jack wasn’t just imagining Sam on an adventure. He could tell that like himself, Jack wished for purpose. Like Dean, something had been taken from Jack and the young man felt incomplete in some way and as a result, out of place. Dean thought on how difficult Jack’s life had been. He felt ashamed how he had distrusted Jack at the start, especially when he needed support and help. Then it hit the older hunter, he knew how Jack had felt. No one seemed to trust him. They all smiled and said they wanted to help, but how many of them could help and how far did they trust him? Dean then thought of all the ‘milk runs’ Sam had just sent him on over the past few weeks and now he understood, he was treated no better than Jack. 

Determined not to dwell any further on anything, Dean distracted himself. “So, he just left you here, right?” Jack replied, “yip! Sam wanted someone around when you came back.” ‘Yeah sure he did, now I’m being baby sat by a 2 year old. Terrific! I’m treated worse than Jack!’ Dean’s thoughts must have been showing on his face, because Jack responded. “He’s worried about you.” 

Trying to hide his anger Dean answered Jack. “Yeah, sounds like him.” It was clear that Jack wanted to speak with Dean about Michael. After all Jack was the only one of the family who hadn’t ‘had the conversation’ with Dean. And Dean wasn’t disappointed. “Dean, what happened with Michael, you know, no one blames you?” Dean could see the sincerity and honesty in the boy’s eyes, but he couldn’t meet them. So he played the words down. “Cool, well I blame me, so…” 

Dean was interrupted by Jack coughing. ‘Kid, that sounds bad, maybe you need to rest or something, not sit here and try and fix my sorry ass.’ “Still with that cough hmm?” Dean was worried, but Jack batted away his concern citing something to do with allergies. Dean wasn’t sure, but he knew how much he hated being ‘mother hened’ so he changed the subject. “Alright, what do you want to do?” 

Dean should have known the answer before Jack declared he wanted to hunt. “Sam says I can’t go alone, but Cas and I we’ve been working cases.” Dean felt he needed to show he had cared about what Jack had been doing since Lucifer’s death. “and he’s been saying you’ve been doing good on those,. No offence, Cas is an insurance policy on those hunts. Sam’s just trying to keep you safe, OK?” Dean smiled, but he was trying so hard not to take his own frustration out on the boy. So he backed up Sam’s approach. “He’s a smart guy.” 

Dean should have seen it coming. It was clear that Jack already had found a hunt and was keen to go hunting with Dean. Ever since the nephilim had come into their lives, it was obvious that Jack had sought out Dean’s approval on everything. Dean watched as the younger hunter placed a tablet with information about the death of a young man. “Look, Winston Mathers, dead! Appears to have human bite marks taken out of the corpse.” 

“Human bite marks?” Dean wasn’t sure this was a case. Jack was reaching on this one, it was obvious the kid wanted to hunt. “And, other people have gone missing too.” That comment captured Dean’s interest. ‘I could do with purpose too kid, and it would be good to get to spend time with you.’ Dean thought further as he got up and moved towards the fridge. “Sam’s not going to like it.” Jack already had an answer. “Well, Sam’s not here!” ‘No, he isn’t. Good point kid and besides, he’s not the boss of me or us, is he?.’ Dean relented. “OK, you know what you did was good work. I’ll go check it out.” As expected that suggestion was met with a resounding, “NO! We’re supposed to have a partner for all hunts now, we can be hunting buddies.” 

Internally, Dean loved the idea of having someone he could hunt with, that looked up to him, as if he had something relevant to say. He loved the idea that he was needed. This was more than just having purpose, this was about being a ‘big brother’. Acting with surprise to hearing the phrase ‘hunting buddies’ tend raised his head. “OK. A. Don’t call it that and B. you’re going to back me up.” Whatever Dean had said seemed to kick at a painful topic for Jack. “DEAN! I need to do something, you don’t understand. I could have killed Michael here when I was strong enough, I could of, but there was so much going on and then everything else happened, because I was distracted and stupid and…” 

Dean didn’t want to hear the kid blame himself for Lucifer and for losing his power and for all things Michael. That was on him. “Hey! You didn’t do anything wrong!” Jack pressed home his point. “AND NEITHER DID YOU, but that doesn’t make it any easier does it? So I can’t just sit here in the bunker thinking about it all day, about what I could have done differently or better, but I can do this. I can hunt. Give me a chance. “ 

Dean just stared at the kid. He had a big point and who was he to deny Jack the chance of finding purpose. Maybe the both could help one another heal. It was clear to Jack that Dean was on side and after further thought he decided he should check in with Sam, as per protocol, before the two of them went out on the hunt. Part of Dean hated having to update Sam, it was the right thing to do, given Michael’s monsters, but it also felt he was asking permission to do something he had been doing all his life. But, it wasn’t just himself, he had to think about Jack, so he buttoned down his pride and called his little brother. 

Of course, Sam had suggested sending other hunters to check things out. That pissed Dean off to no end. His impotence was on display for all to see. It was clear that neither Jack nor Dean were trusted to go hunting. Dean suspected that it was less about Jack hunting and more about himself being out and about. Fortunately, Dean managed to push the issue but could still feel Sam’s unhappiness as he hung up. 

__________ 

Three hours later, Dean and Jack drove into the little town, somewhere in ‘bumfuck’ nowhere, USA. Initial research had identified that the victim had liked to eat in the local diner, aptly named, ‘Dick’s Red Rooster’ Diner. Suited and booted, Dean and Jack entered the diner. Dean took the lead and introduced himself as Agent Berry from the FBI. Despite feeling confident, the sass that Dean met soon dented his already fragile self-confidence. So he resorted to good old fashioned bribery to get information. 

Pushing down insecurities about his age and becoming less relevant to people he engaged with, they spent the next few hours questioning the local patrons of the diner. As both hunters listened to everyone, they soon worked out they needed to talk to the local librarian and a love interest of the deceased - a Miss Harper Sales. Dean felt even older, almost like a father, as he found himself having to explain what courting and dating was, and that was before Jack asked about ‘the sex!’. Dean physically shivered at the thought of having ‘that talk’. 

Coming back to the case, the hunters realised that the lovely librarian was unlucky when it came to love. Or, to be more accurate, the men who fell for her, always seemed to suffer bad luck. As Dean’s stomach rumbled he felt it was time for a much earned coffee and piece of pie. He ordered food and sat down opposite Jack, it was time to discuss their plan of action. “Well congrats Mighty mouse, I think you’ve found us a case.” Unfortunately, Dean was reminded about his age again, when Jack answered. “Thanks, what’s Mighty Mouse?” ‘God, way to go to make me feel even older kid!’ Huffing a little, Dean barked, “eat up, pie’s important.” 

Dean nearly spat out his pie when Jack spoke. “Can I ask you about what Wanda said, about courting.” Dean feared that he wasn’t going to like were the conversation was heading. “I’ve seen romantic movies, but I’ve never experienced it, unless what you said about Rowena and Gabriel counts.” Dean’s mind flashed back to that really awkward moment when they caught Gabriel and Rowena in a less than angelic position. He shrugged at the image. “No! Definitely doesn’t count. Look, I promise when we get back home, I will give you the TALK.” Of course, Jack did not understand what Dean meant by ‘the talk’! So Dean happily changed the subject so it was back on the case. “Right now, we’ve got to find this Harper Sales. I mean that’s just too much bad luck for one person.” Jack, being eager to prove his worth in the case, jumped straight to suggesting options. “Maybe she’s not human.” Dean took a drink from his mug. “Well, that’s what we’re going to find out.” 

As Dean ate his pie, he had been working out ways of approaching the librarian. In fact, his gut told him that Jack would be perfect in their rouse. When Jack asked how they were going to find out, Dean simply replied, “you ever read a romance novel?” He smiled at the strange and confused look the young hunter give him. ‘Ah, young padawan, you have so much still to learn, but you shall learn from the master. Yes you will.’ At that thought he smiled and slapped a few extra dollars on the table and stood up, ready to leave. 

____________________ 

The plan had worked well. Too well. Dean had decided to use the tried and trusted ‘good cop, bad cop’ routine. He had swaggered into the library as an overly confident and aggressive FBI agent. As he bullied and pushed at Harper, a young bystander, Jack in this instance, would swoop in and put Dean in his place. Of course, Jack excelled and in a moment of improvisation, the nephilim had really put Dean in his place in response to Dean referring to him as a kid, Jack had called him an old man. That had stung Dean more than he thought it would and the older Winchester was still smarting as he sat in the Impala and watched the library entrance. 

As he waited for Jack to return, he seethed. The kid hadn’t meant to be cruel. In fact, Jack had played the part perfect. The problem was that his comment had hit too close to home for Dean. He was already feeling vulnerable, so to add in his age, it sparked as a reminder to Dean, that he was weak and becoming obsolete. Thankfully he was spared too much angsting when he saw both Jack and Harper exit the building and walk down the street. ‘Great work kid. If you’re heading back to her place, I have to hand it to you, you’re a fast worker. I’m going to have to really have the ‘talk’ with you and soon.’ 

Getting out of the car Dean mumbles to himself, “alright, where are we headed?” He started to follow but before he could even cross the street, he heard a scream from the ally. Torn between following Jack and checking out the commotion, the decision was taken out of his hands when he seen a trashcan fly across the street. Dean ran towards the alleyway to investigate. He took out his gun when he came across the dead body of the other librarian. The young male employee had his neck bitten out. Looking around him, Dean’s first thought that perhaps this was one more of Michael’s hunter traps. He reaches for his phone to call Jack and as he does, he can’t help feel a pair of eyes on him. 

“Come on kid, answer the God dam phone. Come on. Come on!” With no answer, Dean begins to get concerned that his ‘great plan’ was no longer such a great idea. Dean was responsible for Jack and here he was, no more than 4 hours into the hunt, he had managed to lose contact with his charge. Dean hits the send button again and still no reply. On the fourth attempt, he eventually got through. “Jack?” Dean sighed in relief. At least he’s OK. “Dean, I’m a Harper’s place. The silver and the holy water didn’t do anything. It’s not a demon. Where are you? Harper’s not a monster and I’m 99% sure she’s in love with me.” Dean couldn’t help but smile at Jack’s innocence. “That’s not how it works kid.” Jack was confused. “Yeah, but she’s looking at me with these googly eyes and then she asked me…” Dean knew he had to lock this down. “Look, I promise you that Harper Sales is not in love with you, would you calm down.” 

The slight reprimand didn’t really work. Jack continued. “Ok, but if she is, I need to know everything about sex. So go!” Dean sighed, “Jack listen to me, the guy that she works with is dead and I mean fresh dead. Something bit out his throat. So, we’ve got more important things to think about right now.” That worked as Jack refocused on the case and asked what he should do. Dean advised him. “Well we know that something is definitely stalking Harper and people around her.” Jack suggested that it could be a curse, but Dean wasn’t so sure. 

As Jack realised that he could be in danger, Dean reassured him. “Look, just keep her there…” Unfortunately, Dean heard a noise and sensed movement from behind him and as he turned he came face to face with a young man, no older than 19 or 20. The correct word was ‘ was’ considering the man was no longer living. He was some sort of zombie. He couldn’t help internally smile at the thought that Jack had finally got his ‘zombie case’ he had always talked about. Sadly for Dean, the zombie moved fast and threw Dean across the alleyway. He managed to get a few hits in before he escaped. ‘There’s no frickin’ way I can beat you. I need to regroup and get the right weapon to properly take care of you.’ 

It didn’t take Dean long to reach Harper’s apartment. He knew the zombie was close behind him, but he hadn’t time to run to the impala and get other weapons. Jack could be the next target and that was his primary objective – protect Jack. Reaching the librarian’s door, he banged. Thankfully, Jack answered. With no time for long explanations, Dean felt he needed to bring Harper up to speed because any minute now a crazed Zombie was going to come crashing through the door. “I’m Dean, I work with Jack and we’re not FBI, but we’re here to save lives.” Harper was confused. “Save me from what?” 

Dean didn’t really have to explain any further as loud bangs could be heard coming from just outside the door. As Harper asked who was out there, Dean answered. “It’s not a who. At first, I thought it was a ghost, but it’s got a face.” Harper was shocked. “ A ghost?” It was Jack that answered her. “No, he saying it’s not a ghost.” Dean didn’t really have time to entertain Harper, he looked around the apartment for anything he could use as a weapon as well as anything to barricade the door. It was then that his eyes fell on a photograph of the very creature that was doing the murdering. He picked up the photo frame and it was confirmed that the first boyfriend, Vance, was the zombie that was currently trying to kill them all. 

Dean smiled as he congratulated Jack on his first zombie case. At first Harper didn’t believe that her former boyfriend was dead, never name a walking, talking, killing zombie. All that changed when Vance kicked the door opened and entered the apartment. Dean didn’t spare a second as he attacked swiping at his face with silver. It seemed to weaken the monster, but not majorly, instead Vance looked even madder. Dean shouted, “Jack, get her out of here.” Jack didn’t want to leave, but Dean knew it was as much for Jack’s safety as it was for Harper. Besides, he was expendable, but to lose Jack would be unforgiveable. “GO, NOW GO!” With his words Dean continued to fight Vance as Jack grabbed Harper and made a run for it. 

The ex jock threw Dean about the room like he weighed nothing. The hunter felt he was too old for this crap. Dean managed to grab and raise a chair, in preparation for the inevitable attack. Instead the undead Vance decided to leave and follow Jack and Harper. Dean looked on. “What the hell?” Taking a deep breath, he scanned round the room and then he did a very quick injury check. Thankfully he wasn’t hurt. Without further thought, he ran out of the apartment. It was most likely possible that Jack and Harper would retreat to the only other place Harper felt safe – the library. Dean picked up the pace and ran as much as he could. On his way towards the library a plan on how to capture the creature formed, but he would need Jack’s help to trap it. 

Luckily for both Jack and Dean, Dean’s plan worked. It was touch and go from time to time, especially when Harper threw them a curve ball when she declared her hand as the villain, or in this case, the necromancer. Though, despite Dean doing most of the heavy lifting, meaning getting thrown about the place and taking most of the hits, both hunters won through. Unfortunately, Harper had managed to escape. That thought alone worried Dean, given she was 100% certifiable and most likely going to fixate on Jack. Pushing that thought to the side, Jack and Dean jumped back into Dean’s baby and in no time were entering Lebanon. 

Dean sighed in relief. It had been a successful mission and no one had been hurt or killed. Harper had escaped, but he was going to chalk the hunt down as a win. It was just over an hour after arriving back that Dean found himself back in the kitchen as once again Jack was trying to get the right taste for his coffee. Jack had obviously been thinking further on the case. “So now that Vance is in the grave, he can’t hurt anyone?” 

“Yeahh, silver stake through the heart, that oughta do the trick.” Dean poured himself a whiskey whilst jack took a drink from his coffee. “Well that’s love.” Dean couldn’t help but smile and explained. “Well, actually love can get a lot crazier than that. And it might get crazier with Harper out there but em… you did good kid.” Dean was proud of Jack as he raised his glass. Jack seemed nervous to ask something. “ANNDD…” Dean felt life was too short. “And what?” 

Jack decided to cut to the point then. “I was right and you should be letting me go out on hunts.” Dean knew the kid had a point but he needed to part some important advice. Advice, he had learned through hardship and experience. “OK. Alright. It’s not about being right. OK? You’re going to make mistakes. Hell, I make them all the time. But it’s how you handle yourself, once you’ve made those mistakes and you learn from them.” 

Jack got it, but he also was a smart kid and turned the learning back on Dean. “And, how to not beat yourself up over them.” Dean got it. So to cover and play for time he smirked and lifted the glass to his lips and took a deep drink. “You know Jack, you’re pretty smart sometimes.” As Dean thought further. He was so proud of the man Jack was becoming. Against all odds, Jack was one of the most innocent, kind, thoughtful and smart people. Nothing like his father. He was honoured that the young man looked to him for advice and guidance. 

It was as Dean found some rest and inner peace that the brief happiness shattered. What had started as a few coughs followed by promises to talk to Sam about more hunts when he returned, ended with Jack looking in shock at Dean and then falling unconscious to the floor. Within seconds, Dean rushed to Jack’s side and tried everything to bring the younger man around, but with no success. “JACK, Jack, Jack? JACK?” Dean didn’t know what to do. It was as he finished shouting that Sam and Cas both arrived back. 

Immediately, everything that happened, happened so fast. Both Cas and Sam were by Jack’s side and had managed to push Dean away so they could carry out their own independent assessment of what was wrong. Despite being a bit shocked, Dean managed to update them. “I don’t know what happened guys. One minute we were talking about the case and how it would be good to go out on another hunt and then he started coughing again and then passed out.” 

Sam seemed to not have really heard Dean, but the older Winchester could tell that Cas was angry at something. Sam was the first to speak directly to Dean. “What the hell happened Dean? Did he get hurt on the hunt?” Dean looked straight at Sam. “No Sammy. No. The kid did great. We took on a zombie and won. He didn’t even get hit once. I got thrown around a bit, but not Jack. I swear. Whatever this is, it’s nothing to do with the hunt.” The fact he didn’t add ‘it’s nothing to do with anything I had done’ went without saying, but the look in both his brother and his friends’ eyes told him otherwise. 

Cas fumed as he tried to heal Jack, but with little success. “Hmm. This should be working. If this had been an injury from the hunt, I would have been easily able to heal him. No. This is something else. Something angelic!” Dean shrunk in on himself. The look in Cas’s eyes told him enough. The angel thought that somehow Michael was involved. ‘Perhaps he thinks me and Michael took our chance and took out the nephilim. Cas? Seriously?’ 

Cas didn’t say anything more. He didn’t have to as his body language said all that needed to be said. Sadly for Dean, Sam wasn’t much better. Sam suggested that Jack be taken to a hospital. As Dean approached to help both men lift Jack, he was politely encouraged to stay back as they were ‘OK’ and ‘didn’t need his help’. 

Dean felt angry, but knew it wasn’t the time to focus on his own feelings. Jack was gravely ill and he needed help. As he thought about how best he could help, Sam turned. “Look Dean. This isn’t your fault. I know you protected him on the case, but there’s a reason why I had Jack stay here and rest. I was worried for him and for you. And now it seems I had good cause.” Dean wanted to reply but knew Sam was right. Sam sighed and then continued. “It’s just…. Mmmmm, It’s just neither of you were ready for this and I’m not sure what actually happened here. I think with everything that’s happened, you need to stay here Dean. Rest up. No, don’t interrupt. I know you want to help and you want to come with us, but three men rushing into hospital with a sick man will draw a lot of attention and I know what you get like, especially when up against …. Well… people who like to follow the rules and procedure.” 

“Sam, what the fuck? What does that even mean?” Dean was annoyed by everything that was coming out of his brother’s mouth, but the last sentence had him flummoxed. Sam responded. “Dean. Look at me. Dean, you’re upset and we don’t need you making this worse. So stay here and man the fort. You’ll be better use here.” Sam turned and nodded to Cas to move Jack. 

Dean stopped arguing with his brother. It was clear. Dean had finally received the message loud and clear. He stood back. “Yeah Sam, you’re right. I need to stay out of the road. Take time and cool down. That way, I’ll be more useful. Don’t worry about me. Just take care of Jack.” 

Sam nodded. Cas shouted to Sam. “Come on Sam, I don’t like the look of his colour and his vitals are unsteady. Hurry, we’ll take my car.” Cas didn’t even look at Dean as they moved. Dean whispered as the door closed. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault. All of this is my fault!” 

_________________ 

Over two hours later, Dean was pacing the library’s open floor. Jack would have been admitted by now and Sam would have updated him. Or at least that’s what Dean hoped Sam would have done. He had used the last two hours to go over everything. Not just the events of the past two days, but since he had come back. 

Setting aside the nightmares, things had changed, and try as he might, things could never go back to the way they were before he was possessed. In one act of love for his brother, his family, friends and the world, he had said yes and that one small word had destroyed everything. Not only that, but with no explanation as to why Michael left him, Dean feared that it had been too easy and at some stage, the archangel was going to return and that there was a catch to his freedom. 

Then his thoughts turned to how his family had treated them. At first he was angry towards them all. Could they not see that he was hurting? Could they not understand and try and help? How many times had Dean not sacrificed himself to help his family and friends? Wasn’t he not worth even an hour of their time. Then he remembered Jack and how ill the young man was. ‘If only I’d thought more about you and less about myself. I needed this hunt so much that I was willing to ignore that you were ill. I mean you coughed beforehand and yet I missed that you were sick. I have got to be the dumbest and most selfish man alive. Sam was right. He’s always right. I’m a self centred and selfish man. I don’t deserve family and friendship. I’m poison.’

Dean returned to his room and spent the next hour packing. He kept looking at his phone, hoping that Sam would call him. He kept suggesting that if Sam called, he would stay. But the hour passed, and there was no news. If there had been, Dean was sure, he would be the last person they would call. Then he started to rationalise his decision. ‘If Jack dies Winchester, then you need to go. You couldn’t stay here as everyone will blame you. Heck they already blame you. If Jack lives. That will be great, but it means that they will distrust you to be anywhere near him, just in case you’re the cause of his sickness. So you need to go and go now. Besides, you’re not much use now, are you? You’re getting too old and you’re vulnerable. Too dangerous to use as back up against demons, never name in the fight against Michael and his monsters. No. You need to leave.’

On a mission, Dean finished packing everything he could. He wasn’t going on a short road trip. He was leaving and this time for good, which meant he needed to take what was important, as he wouldn’t be back. With his clothes packed, he reached towards his desk drawer. This was where he kept the important personal stuff. He opened it and looked at the photos. He picked a few – at least one picture of each of his family. After that he shut the drawer and lifted his laptop but left his phone. He knew that he didn’t want to be traced by Sam, so the phone needed to go. 

Stepping out of his room, he turned for one last time and sighed. He would deny a single tear slid down his right cheek. He turned off the light and closed the door. He left the bunker knowing at some stage someone would realise he was gone and when they would come to his room, they’d find it unlocked and a letter addressed to Sam on the bed. He had kept the note short and to the point. There was no need to make a big deal out of it. So when Sam would eventually realise he was gone, he would find the note that simply said. 

‘Dear Sammy, Sorry for leaving, but we both know it’s better that I go find purpose of my own, but don’t worry I’ll stay far away from anything to do with Michael. And I will take precautions as well. Don’t worry I won’t embarrass or let you down. You’re an amazing leader and I know you’ve got this. Take care of Cas, Jack and mum. DW’

Dean had thought of making it really short, but he meant every word he wrote and Sammy would understand. He didn’t want his brother distracted from the real important work – and that was to stop Michael. So he put the key in the ignition and listened as his baby came alive. Taking a deep breath, Dean drove out of the bunker and as far away from Kansas as he could. He would go hunting, but on his terms. He would work hard, to make sure that things got better.


	6. A hunting I will go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. It's out of canon now, so the world is totally mine to build and play with. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and thanks to all the comments and kudos it's inspired me to keep writing. 
> 
> All feedback welcome.

Chapter 6: A hunting I will go!

The revving of the mighty impala engine, classic rock blasting through the car, and nothing but miles. Dean could be forgiven for thinking all was right in his world and that he was making his way to yet another important hunt. Glancing sideways towards the passenger side of the car provided him with a stark reminder that he was wrong. Instead, he was having to make his way in the world, alone and without his family and friends. He also had to stay off an archangel’s radar as well as avoid any major monster hunts. 

After getting into his beloved baby, Dean had tossed a coin, to decide whether he went east or west of Kansas. He knew he couldn’t stay in any of the middle states in America. So East it was and as he looked at a map, he realised he had no desire to hit the east coast, so he settled for finding a little quiet place somewhere in the state of Kentucky and holding up there for a while. Who knows, if he liked the area, he might put down some more permanent roots. But that was possible future plans and for now it was not a good idea to think further on. At the minute, the only thing running through Dean’s mind, was get as far away from Sam and the hunters and keeping a low profile. Despite the simple plan, he was fully intent on hunting. After all, he needed to gain his confidence back and the best way to do that was to do what he did best and that was, hunt. So hunt he would, but he had to be careful. 

First things first, he needed to get out of the state and put some real distance between himself and Lebanon. He managed to drive five hours straight before calling it a night. Hauled up in a hotel room, he began to look for a possible hunt. Sadly, even finding a hunt was proving difficult. There were so many criteria he needed to add to the usual ones. For example, not only did he have to identify whether it was his kind of gig, but he needed to ensure it wasn’t anywhere near any of Sam’s hunters, that there were no super Michael monsters involved and most likely it was wise he stayed away from anything angelic. So that left very little, but at least he could make that decision himself, and not have to gain permission or have others questioning his every move. So that was one bonus to all of this crap. 

Thankfully, money wasn’t an option. Since taking up residence in the bunker, Dean had been finding lucrative ways of saving cash. Credit cards were the standard way of paying for accommodation, but he really needed to stay off the map. That meant using cash, well at least until he could source new credit card scams, and that would take a few weeks. 

After dining in and taking a few glasses of whisky he decided after three hours of surfing for possible cases, that it was time to call it a night. Before turning in for the evening, Dean salted the doors and windows, but ever since Michael, Dean now had to add additional sigils and other defences. Anything, to ensure the archangel didn’t find him. With all warding and protection in place, Dean finally lay down on the bed exhausted. Tired, but strangely relaxed, Dean slept well that night. He even managed to avoid having his usual nightmare. So after getting at least a good seven hours, Dean was up and showered and ready to go. 

Two hours later, Dean felt a break from driving was in order, especially as he was nearing the Kentucky state line and he still did not have a destination for a hunt. He was keen to be heading in the right direction when he found a hunt, so he needed to locate one fast and then head that direction. Whilst driving, he had spotted a sign for a All American style diner and that had provoked a stomach growl. Parking his car, he got out and stretched. Looking around the street, he could tell it was a typical all American town and the diner was exactly as he imagined. With a smile and a slight bounce in his step, he made his way in and found himself a quiet table towards the back of the diner. 

After ordering himself the daily special breakfast and black coffee, Dean grabbed the wi-fi code and began his search. An hour later, belly full, Dean was close to giving up. The usual channels for finding hunts were a bust. He decided to take a break. ‘Let’s face it, what’s the rush? Why not take a few days and relax. Hit a few bars and get to know some of the local ladies. That might prove a great distraction, at least for a while. Ah Hell, why not?’ 

With his mind made up, he decided to search out possible drinking venues as well as where the night life was wildest. As he googled, his eyes happened to glance down the list of search results and he came across ‘Missing men, Kentucky’. Thinking it was some sort of dating app for women looking for men he clicked on it without thinking. It was clear by what came up that Dean definitely had not been thinking straight. In fact it was the furthest thing away from a dating website for women. 

As the page loaded fully, Dean stopped as he came face to face with over 30 white/Caucasian all American males, all roughly between the ages of 30 and 45. The next thing he realised was that all the men were literally missing. As he began to read further, it was clear that the author had set up the site when her brother vanished without a trace about 3 months ago and through her investigation she had identified many other poor souls who had disappeared off the face of the earth. As he read through a number of the missing men’s information, he became more suspicious that something more sinister was involved. There was potentially a case, but from the information he had, he wasn’t 100% convinced it was supernatural. It could be, but equally, each of these men could have disappeared because of normal human reasons. 

After some further research, Dean identified the contact information for the website author – a Ms Ovette Delaney of Bardstown, Kentucky. Checking the map, he realised he had a nice drive ahead of him before he hit Bardstown, right in the middle of bluegrass country. He smiled as he realised, the town referred to itself as the bourbon capital of the world. Paying his bill, he packed his laptop away and headed back towards his car. Renewed with a sense of purpose, Dean tried not to get too excited as he was a long way from declaring this a bonafide hunt.   
___________________ 

During the journey to Bardstown, Dean worked out his approach. As he arrived late afternoon, he decided to grab a room at the nearest motel and go out to dinner as well as grab a few drinks at the local bar, before starting his investigation properly in the morning. The evening went by uneventful, but as he read through some more information on a number of the missing, he couldn’t help connect with some of the missing men. Taking one last shot of the local popular bourbon, he made his way back to the hotel. 

Up early the next morning, Dean arrived at Ms Delaney’s home just after 9.30am. The hunter took in the young 40 year old mother of two. She was pretty, but there was a tiredness that he recognised. It was the look of someone who had been heartbroken by loss of a loved one, but still refused to accept that they were most likely dead. 

“Good morning Ms Delaney, my name is Dean Smith, I’m a private investigator and I’m here to talk to you about your brother and the other missing men. You know, the ones you mentioned on your website, Missing Men of Kentucky.” Dean was confident as always when it came to a case and in his crisp dark suit and green tie, he came across as professional, but more importantly, believable. 

Ovette’s smile faltered. It was clear the topic of her brother’s disappearance was still very raw and obviously very difficult for her. But as Dean took in the woman in front of him, he saw an internal strength. A resolve similar to his own. Immediately, a part of him wanted this to be supernatural. He wanted to help this woman find closure in some way, but he feared that as the brother was missing more than three months, it was highly unlikely that he was alive and if so, he most likely was a scary as any of the creatures that kidnapped him. 

“Smith? Dean Smith? PI you say? Hmmmm. I’m happy to answer any questions, because I want answers but I’m keen to know who hired you?” 

Dean nodded. It was a good question but thankfully he had thought his alias through. “Sure. I can’t divulge my clients name but I can assure you, that it is no one from your website. Sadly, I’m investigating a similar missing persons case a few county’s over from here and I couldn’t ignore the similarities with what you’ve very expertly covered on your webpage. Like you, Mrs Delaney, I want to find out what happened to these men and bring justice, closure and hopefully save a few of them if possible.” 

She seemed to be on board. “Ovette. I mean, please call me Ovette. My mother in law is Mrs Delaney and she’s ‘hard work’ if you know what I mean? OK. I’ve no problem helping you. My brother’s been gone three months and the local cops have been completely useless. So, if you can help, then I’ll take the help wherever I can get it. Fire away, handsome!”

Dean blushed slightly at Ovette’s last comment. It was clear it wasn’t a come on, more a gentle term of endearment. One to build some sort of friendly rapport. Before he started she seemed to jump and it was followed by a shout. “Oh my God, where are my manners? Coffee. I’m sure you’ve been up early, the least I could do is offer you tea or coffee.” 

“Coffee, black, no sugar would be great Mrs Del… I mean Ovette. Thank you so much. Caffeine is my fuel and my addiction. Any way please don’t go to too much trouble on my account. Just a cup of coffee will be perfect.” 

As Ovette made some proper coffee, they both kept the topic of conversation to small talk. Neither was keen to discuss the matter too informally. Thankfully, with coffee and a muffin in front of him, Dean asked an open question. “Ovette, in your own words, just tell me everything you know about what happened to your brother, Miles?” 

Taking a mouthful from her own coffee mug, she settled herself in her seat, just opposite the hunter/private investigator and she began.

‘OK. Look, before I start, you’ve got to understand that I know my brother Miles. He’s a good man. He’s a loyal and devoted brother and uncle to my kids. He likes to enjoy himself, so I know he’s no angel. He likes the women and if I’m honest, from time to time, even some men. He enjoys life so I know, he’s not the sort to just up sticks and disappear without at least letting me know either why or where he is. He wouldn’t do that to me. 

Miles is 35 years old. Up until about a year ago, he was a successful building contractor. Unfortunately, a few bad decisions where he invested in the wrong enterprise and his company went under. He’s not the first and he won’t be the last guy to lose his business. Now, I know what you’re thinking. Losing his business could have pushed him to leave, but Miles took it in his stride. You know, he’s one of those people, that no matter what life throws at him, he just gets up and gets going again and again. So, it was no surprise to me, when he mentioned to me about two days before he went missing that he had come across an opportunity and was going to meet someone that could change his life for him.

I was happy for him. And before you ask, I asked him what it was about. He was a bit vague about it. He said he had met some guy in a bar in Bardstown and they’d got talking. The guy mentioned that with Miles’ experience and his attitude, he was perfect for a venture they were interested in. At first, I feared Miles had parted with money, but thankfully he wasn’t that stupid. So the last time I spoke to him, he said he was going to meet with the man and a few associates, but I don’t know where he was meeting them. He was so happy. Then three days later, I called him and he never replied. I knew something was up, so I went round to his place and found he hadn’t been home in a few days. 

As you can expect, I called the cops. They told me to wait a day or so. Then I filed a missing person’s report and since then, there’s been nothing.’

Dean listened intently. So far, there was nothing linking Miles’ disappearance to the supernatural, but he needed more information. “Ovette, thank you. Can I ask you why you started to dig? I mean, why did you set up the website? It’s just it feels as if you think these disappearances are all connected?” 

Ovette’s body language told Dean that this confident woman was uncomfortable about something, but he couldn’t place what it was. Taking another sip from her coffee, she continued. 

‘I don’t know Mr Smith what you know about me. I know you don’t know me from the next stranger, but I am a rational and realistic person. I know some of my friends and work colleagues have told me that I should give up and accept that Miles is gone, but I can’t ignore that something is very wrong here. I can’t put my finger on it, but I know deep in my heart that he didn’t run off and forget about his family. He was taken against his will. I am also a realist and I know that there’s a high chance that he’s dead. But I need purpose. 

Do you know how many people go missing in the USA each year? Well, no one really does. Do you know why, because we don’t really take missing people that seriously. Yes, if a child goes missing, then quite rightly the world stops and goes into full search mode. But when an adult goes missing, we tend to take a less than proactive approach. I’ve heard every excuse under the sun. Everything from he’s sleeping it off somewhere to he’s got a new life far away from his failures. But if I’m honest, there are hundreds of thousands of people that go missing each year and you can’t tell me they all are living the dream in some town somewhere. Also, they’ve changed their name and don’t want to get in contact and put their loved ones out of their misery. 

No, something happened to Miles and to all the other men I’ve posted about. To answer your question, I started the website to find Miles, but as I started to raise awareness, a number of other families approached me. They too, had experienced a similar situation. But what got me, wasn’t just the story, it was the exact similarity in other ways. Their age, their looks, even their green eyes. I mean, it’s freaky how, they all are similar in build, statue, hell, even personality. 

Do you know what’s even more spooky? They all were desperate for something. Miles, he wanted a new job, a career change. Anything to bring in money. The guy Peter Swann from the westside of Bardstown. He disappeared a week after Miles did. When I spoke to his cousin, he told me Peter had recently got turned down for a modelling contract. I mean he wasn’t modelling for one of the big fashion houses. No, but the job would have set him up well for the next big break. Sadly, he got rejected but he too got offered something attractive. Went for a meeting, and never was heard off again. 

You see? You can’t tell me they’re not all connected? So, when I dug deep down, I found out that Miles wasn’t the first. From my research and I stress it’s not complete, I’ve identified 30 missing men. They all disappeared like Miles did and they all fitted the pattern. It seems, the first one, a Patrick Walsh, went missing about 8 months ago. 

I know you probably think I’m crazy and that I should just accept that Miles is gone, and he isn’t coming back, but I have hope, especially when one of my missing men survived.’ 

Dean wasn’t too sure what he should do next. There wasn’t anything that screamed weird or out of the ordinary, but his eyes met Ovette’s when she mentioned a survivor. ‘Maybe this witness could help?’ Clearing his throat Dean interrupted her. “Ovette, there’s a survivor? You didn’t mention him on your webpage? Why? Tell me about him, if you can?” 

“Apologies Mr Smith, I mean Dean, but out of respect for the family’s privacy I didn’t include Mark’s story on the page. Mark Nellis, aged 37. He’s from two towns over in Hallsville. He went missing about seven weeks after Miles did. His younger brother, Simon got in touch with me and asked for help. Everyone sort of hopes that I have answers, you know? 

“Sadly, I couldn’t help, other than provide contacts of support services, you know. Names of anyone who could help the family. Anyway, about a week after he went missing, Mark turns up in the middle of nowhere. And from what I hear he wasn’t making much sense. The family thought it was shock at first, but he kept sticking to his story. So, when I asked, they all clammed up and asked that his name and story not be included.” 

Dean asked. “So how do you know his case was definitely related?” 

For the first time, since meeting Ovette, Dean could see genuine sadness feature within her eyes. “When Mark first was found, I managed to briefly see him before the family closed ranks on me. He happened to mention that he had been held somewhere and that someone had mentioned that others had been kept there. He didn’t mention Miles by name, but he said that they had been processed, whatever that means!” 

Dean had a queasy feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t sure but he had a bad feeling, that if the survivor will most likely confirm whether this is a case for him. “Do you know where I can speak with Mr Nellis?” 

Ovette just nodded. “When it became clear that it wasn’t shock, the family had Mark committed to some sort of Day facility or mental institution. As far as I know, he’s still there. But good luck getting in to see him. The family are really against anyone finding out anything.” 

Dean thanked Ovette and handed over his card. “If you think of anything Ovette, please call me. It doesn’t matter how odd or strange please call. You’ve been very helpful. If I find out anything, I will call you. Take care.” 

Dean walked to his car. His mind was still 50/50 on whether this was even a case, but his gut told him to keep digging. Without further thought, he opened the door and slid into the car. Before starting the engine, he searched out the institution and got directions. All set with the information he needed, he turned the key and put the car in drive. As he drove off, he failed to see a man sitting watching him as he drove away. 

___________________ 

Westerly Mental Well Being Facility was certainly a far cry from some of the mental institutions and asylums Sam and he had visited over the years. It was vibrant and full of colour and life. The positivity seemed to exude from every wall, ceiling, door and artwork that Dean came into contact with. Even the administrative staff at the reception were just chalked full of beans when they spoke to him. 

Taking Ovette’s warning on board, Dean decided he needed an alias that was a little bit more formal that just a PI. So FBI Agent Dean Smith it was. Thankfully for the elder Winchester, none of the family were present, and given that the patient, or as the receptionist called Mr Nellis, the client was in control of who visited him, Dean was relieved that included members of law enforcement. 

As Dean entered Mark Nellis’s private room, he was taken back by how ill the man looked. His memory recalled the image of a vibrant and confident man. Instead, Dean was witness to basically the closest thing to an empty shell, as Dean had ever seen. The man had clearly lost weight and even though he was in his mid to late 30s, his once dirty blond hair was now sporting some serious shades of grey. At that thought, Dean fought the urge to run his hands through his own hair. ‘I have no grey. I have no grey’ was forced from his mind. ‘I’ve just turned 40, so there’s going to be just one or two.’ 

As he took in the man, Dean began to re-evaluate whether he would get any information from him. Nellis looked like he was drugged and in a daze, but the nurse had explained that he was due meds soon, so he should be as clear and lucid as he was going to be. Hoping to find out either way whether he had a case, Dean carefully came further into the room and slowly extended his hand. 

“Hello, Mr Nellis. May I call you Mark?” Dean’s approach was to be as none threatening as possible, as he wasn’t sure what the victim had went through. The last thing he wanted to do was spook him so much, he closed off and didn’t speak to him. Thankfully, his approach seemed to work. Nellis noticed his existence and in fact, managed a small smile, which was followed by a nod and Dean swore he heard a very quiet yes. 

“Thank you Mark for agreeing to speak with me today. My name is Dean, Special Agent Dean Smith. I’m with the FBI. Don’t worry, you’re not in any trouble, but I’m here today, because I need your help. I know you’re scared and probably don’t want to speak to me or tell your story, but I need your help to stop some really bad people. “ 

Dean looked up to see if the man was still with him, so to speak. He was met by a set of green watery eyes looking straight at him. The expression told Dean to continue, all was still OK. So Dean continued. “Mark, there is someone I know that has just went missing, and I believe the same bad people that took you, may have taken him.” 

The man became agitated by this news. Dean could clearly see he was absolutely frightened out of his mind at the sheer thought that this was happening. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Mark. I need you to relax. You’re completely safe here. I’ve no reason to believe they will come looking for you, but I’m scared for my friend, just like you’re scared. I don’t want anything bad to happen to him. I’m sure you don’t. But I need your help. I know it’s scary, but by telling your story, it will help me find this other guy. “ 

Dean noticed that the man was shaking his head and clenching his fists. It was a clear sign of frustration. Dean recognised these signs, so he moved to relax the poor man. “Mark, I know you think I’m not going to believe you, but in my job I come across all sorts of strange things, that normally you don’t believe could happen, but we, at the FBI take a very open mind. So you see, there’s nothing you can say that will shock me or make me not believe you.” 

Dean stopped talking as Mark quietly spoke. “Not this. No one believed me. My family didn’t believe me. That’s why I’m here. There’s no point in speaking with you, you won’t stop them. You can’t stop them, even if you did believe me.” 

Dean raised both his hands in a peaceful placatory manner. “Mark, trust me, in my line of work, I’m a specialist and I work on the strange cases, that others can’t explain. That’s why I’m here, the Bureau sent me out because this one seems similar to your case. Mark, please tell me your story. I won’t judge, but I can promise you I will find these evil things and stop this. I promise you, because that’s my job. Please share your story, and leave nothing out, no matter how strange or unimportant you think it is.” 

Dean was close to giving up, the man was clearly tired of being not believed, so it was with great relief that Nellis opened up and began to speak. 

“You know, I’m only alive because I had a genetic blood disorder! I knew about it, but whoever snatched me didn’t pick up on it until one of the higher ups came to look at me.” As Dean heard this, he realised that this was sounding more and more like his type of case. 

“Mark, take your time, why don’t you start from the start.” Dean gently urged him to get comfortable and share his story, in his way. 

‘Things hadn’t been going great for me. My girlfriend left me a few months ago and my employers were being complete dicks about a project I was leading on. Anyway, I was feeling quite shitty about life in general when I happened to bump into this guy at a bar. At first, I thought he was hitting on me, but then he told me that there was this great way of making money as well as turning around my life. I thought he was taking the piss. You know the saying, if it sounds too good to be true, then it is. 

Anyway, I listened and what he was saying didn’t sound to bad, but what worked was he wasn’t asking for any money, he just told me to come to a meeting at an office. I was going to have an informal chat with someone and if it went well, the sky was the limit. Of course, I was sceptical as hell, but all it was going to cost me was the price of fuel for the car and an hour of my time at the end of the work day, so I said ‘FUCK IT!’ Little did I know it was going to be the biggest mistake of my life. 

So I went to the meeting, it was at some industrial business park, out on the outskirts of town. It was around 7pm so there weren’t many working or about the place. It was eerie as anything, but there were lights on in the building and things looked legit so I went in. 

The guy I met was fine. Friendly enough, just talked a lot of bullshit so I realised it was pie in the sky stuff and decided to call it a night. I thanked them and left. That’s when the shit hit the fan. I was walking to the car and the next thing I know I’m being pulled into a van or something and then all goes black and I wake up in a large cage. I’m in a warehouse or something. I’m in a large cage with about three other guys. We’re all hanging up by our arms and some of them were in bad shape as if they’d been in a fight. 

I couldn’t get much information from the others, because we were gagged most of the time, but the guards could get mouthy. One of them told me as I was the newbie of the group, they’d probably have some fun, but as it was close to market day, their boss didn’t like the goods too roughed up. They said, the customers didn’t like their goods spoilt in anyway.’

Dean was reluctant to interrupt, but he had to know something. “Mark, what do you mean by goods? Do you know what they wanted from you and the others?” 

‘I’m not certain. All I know about their operation, is from the snippets I gathered when the guards fed us and got us ready. I was unsure, because one time they referred to us as goods, then it was food or I thought they said food, but I could be mistaken. But it was the time they referred to us as playthings or slaves that scared me so much. I didn’t believe that in 2019, in America, there was still such a thing as slavery. But the guard wasn’t joking. I know he wasn’t. 

Anyway, I was there for a few days. I seemed to be the last one before what they call ‘market day’. I’m not sure what it meant, but one of the guards was talking about one of the other men in a cell being close to the criteria and that he might make them some money. I thought it was over. They didn’t feed us much, just enough to keep us alive and no more. I was so weak from being hung on a hook for such a long time like a piece of meat. But then one of their leaders or bosses must have come around. That sealed my fate. 

The guy was over 6 foot, easily 6 / 3 or 6 foot 4. He just looked at each one of us. I swear he even sniffed us. Anyway, the first guy in our cell he was interested in, ordered a blue lanyard for him. The other guy, he wasn’t as excited about. He even joked that his staff were blind. Though he said, healthy enough, good for food or something like that. He got a red lanyard. Emmmm. Then he came to me. 

At first he seemed real happy, was going to give me a blue label and then I swear he sniffed me and the look of disgust he give me. I swear he was disappointed. Told them, I was spoilt and no good even for food. He was angry and asked one of the guards about who had lifted me. When he was told the name, it was strange. I could have swore he said, “typical, send a human to do our job”. After a few shouts in a foreign language, the guards were ordered to dispose of me. 

I was relieved to have the chains removed from me, but I was so frightened. I knew they were taking me out to kill me. I just knew it. One of the guards couldn’t look me in the eye. But the other one, was more than happy. He was excited. He told me he was going to enjoy ripping me apart. But luck was on my side. They blindfolded me and then put me in the trunk and began to drive. I don’t know how long we were on the road, but I was lucky. They had an accident and the car crashed down into a deep ditch. I was lucky, because the car had been hit by a police car or something. I don’t know, but whatever it was scared them and they bolted. 

Of course, when I woke up I told them about what I had seen and heard, but no one believed me. As you can imagine, when I stared to talk about possible monsters and eating people they thought I had broke in some way. But I’m not crazy. I don’t know if they were monsters, as in the horror story type, but they were certainly evil.’

Dean took all the information in. The more he heard, the more it sounded like the case was supernatural but the information didn’t make it a slam dunk. After all, they could be dealing with sex traders and possibly cannibalistic humans, but something told him that it required his type of expertise, especially when the word ‘human’ was used. Dean realised that Mark was expecting some sort of reaction. So he spoke. “Thank you Mark, I appreciate going through everything again, has not been easy, but you have been very helpful.” 

“You believe me? Especially about me talking about monsters and eating people. It was me talking like that that landed me right in here. The family keep telling me that the ordeal was so bad, my imagination is making things up so I can cope, but I know it was real. Can you help stop this from happening to anyone else?

Dean thought about the facts he had. “Mark, I can’t make promises, like that but I can promise you that I will find out what and who did this and do everything in my power to end this. Before I get as much information about where your crash took place, the bar you met the ‘recruiter’ in as well as were you had the meeting, I wanted to ask you something. It’s a little sensitive, so please forgive me. When the big boss said you were damaged goods, do you know what he meant by that. I’m assuming it’s something to do with your rare genetic disorder?” 

Mark’s face fell a little. “Yeah, I have a rare blood condition. I contracted some sort of virus when I was travelling years ago. Anyway, I can’t donate blood, but it’s not life threatening or anything. But from the look of the big man, you would of thought I was covered in poison. He discarded me as if I was rubbish, but I suppose if you trade in people’s lives, I shouldn’t expect anything else.” 

Dean understood only too well. He was nearly completely sure it was supernatural and he feared it was a similar operation to what both he, Sam and Donna came across when Donna’s niece went missing about 8 months ago. He needed to think further on how best to proceed. Everything screamed that he needed to call in additional help. From the evidence, it looked like a much bigger and organised operation to what they had come across all those months ago. Equally, there were monsters involved, and that meant there was an increased chance he would come across some of Michael’s super charged up monsters. Yes, everything in his brain, shouted, call your brother, All that being said, Dean wasn’t ready to hand over the case just yet. He needed to be sure it was definitely what he thought it was. He had to be sure, before he call in the ‘big guns!’ 

He talked through some of the finer details with Mark. Details such as locations, descriptions of his captors, etc. Basically any information that could help him narrow down the hunting ground. An hour later, Dean thanked the nurse and receptionist as he made his way out of the building. His mind was walking through the information. He was angry at the sloppy detective work. Setting aside their reluctance to believe in monsters, they should at the very least have investigated the bar more. His next stop was the police station. He was determined to narrow down the search as well as gleam any further information, that Nellis may not be aware of. The hunter was busy going through things in his mind, he missed a figure watching silently from across the facility’s parking lot. 

Dean’s visit to the police department confirmed everything the survivor had mentioned. He also had less leg work to do, as the police had checked out the place where Nellis had met for an interview. It was now an abandoned business premises. After securing copies of each of the reports, Dean decided to return to his room to read through everything again as well as take stock of his options. 

Two hours later, Dean had pictures and cuttings spread across the wall of his room. ‘Just like the good old days. Dad and Bobby would be so proud of me.’ He chuckled at that thought. He was proud of all the information he had gleamed from his interviews. If Dean was truly honest with himself, as much as the internet and technology made research quicker and easier, there was nothing to aid with the thought process better, than seeing hard copies and visual aids spread across a wall. He found it the best way for his brain to connect evidence and to produce workable theories. 

As he scanned across the images and consulted his notes, it was now clear, that he was most likely dealing with some sort of slave trafficking monster market. He would work on the description later, but as it stood, he was looking at a monster run food and slave operation. From Mark Nellis’s description, it was well organised and systematic. From the police records, he could tell that the police had successfully searched a number of locations to find them empty. Dean was under no illusion that whoever was running the entire operation was well organised and financed. A frightening thought entered his mind. It had been similar to the thoughts that scared him 8 months ago. Monsters were not isolated targets that were cut off from society and easy to corner and kill. These monsters were most likely well financed, lived unnoticed amongst the human population and could be in positions in power. 

‘Not unlike what Dick Roman did!’ That thought made him feel physically ill. If monsters were organised and lived well, they were most likely surrounded by hired human and non-human help. That made life very difficult for him and for the hunting community. He had to bring in Sammy on this. It was too big and too dangerous. 

Dean wrestled with the idea of contacting his brother. His head told him it was the right thing to do, but his heart told him no. Sam had bigger things to worry about, besides, what would everyone say. ‘Poor pathetic Dean Winchester. Once a great hunter, now reduced to calling for his mum and baby brother to help him out with a little group of scary monsters. I mean, how long did you last on your own? Pathetic, not even a week.’ That thought made it simple for Dean. He would go it alone. After all, with his knowledge and experience, he stood a more than high chance of success. Besides it couldn’t hurt to get more intel before making the final decision. 

With his internal debate finished and his decision made, Dean grabbed the keys to the impala and his phone and made his way out to ‘the bar’ were Nellis had been recruited. It couldn’t hurt to have a look around. The hunt was on and Dean couldn’t help but smile as he closed the door to his room.


	7. The hunter became the hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for posting a day late. I had hope to get this one up yesterday, but I've been fighting off the cold from hell. Thankfully, my writing is keeping me sane. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter. As always feedback and kudos keep me writing.

Chapter 7: The hunter becomes the hunted

The bar was aptly named, ‘The Beaten Docket’. Like’s it’s namesake, it was tired, used, but in a strange way, it was part of the fabric of the local community. The hunter thought the sawdust on the floor was an interesting addition to the décor. Smirking to himself, Dean’s thoughts turned slightly cynical. ‘I mean let’s face it. Anyone that thinks they’re going to meet someone that has the power to turn their shitty life around, isn’t going to hang out in a dive like this. If I didn’t pity what might have befallen them, I would punch them for being so stupid.’ Though Dean thought it, he didn’t dare suggest it out loud, never name to the families of the victims. Instead, he ordered a beer and a whiskey chaser and looked out for regulars to probe about the case.

It was kinda sad. A few years back, minus all the end of the world crap baggage, Dean would have considered hunting for a willing partner to play with, even in a joint like this one. Unfortunately, his little brother’s influence had managed to rub off on him, as he decided to focus on the business at hand. 

His first port of call, was the bartender. The guy in question, was a slender but not unattractive man in his early 30s. After a brief introduction, the bartender, named Dominic or Dom for short was quite friendly and chatty. Dean casually slipped in that he was a PI investigating a couple of disappearances in the area. He then produced a number of photos of the missing victims. To his surprise, Dominic recognised two of the five victims. He even recalled how a man and a woman were both chatting to each victim on the night in question. 

Excited as Dean was, he tried not to get ahead of himself, as there was a long way to go yet. “Dominic, I mean Dom…. the man and a woman, could you describe them to me or better still, would you recognise them if they came in again?” Dominic stopped polishing a glass and thought for a few minutes. “I’m not the best at describing, but I can assure you they’re in nearly every week. In fact, if you stick around this evening, there’s probably a high chance you’ll see them.” 

“That’s perfect Dom. I tell you, I’m going to sit quietly and watch the world go by, so to speak. If you could approach me and ask me what I want to order when they come in, I’ll take that as the sign. Does that work OK?” Dean was confident that his luck was turning on the case. The bartender seemed on the level, in fact very helpful, really concerned that his bar was being used in such a way. All Dean had to do was sit back and wait. 

Thankfully after two rounds and a toilet break later, the door opened and in walked a woman in her mid to late 20s and a man in his early 30s. Both were reasonably well dressed, for a dive like the Beaten Docket, but strangely they seemed to fit in with their surroundings. 

Dean scanned the room and saw Dominic begin to approach. ‘Bingo, here we go.’ As if on cue, Dominic asked him about his order and Dean ordered a beer. ‘Better to stay reasonably sharp on this one, especially as I’m not sure what type of big bad they are, that’s if they are. I mean, humans can be just as bad.’ As Dom was placing Dean’s drink on the counter, he nodded his head towards the man and woman he had already noticed. The couple seemed to have found a table. It was in a great position to see everyone in the bar, but it was discreet enough for others to miss it. 

Dean had been giving his approach a lot of thought. From looking back through the evidence, he decided to not play the investigator card. Instead, he thought, given the past few weeks, he would better come across as a potential victim. By running his hand through his hair, and ruffing up his clothing, it give him the look of being stressed about something in his life, which would leave him vulnerable looking and a potentially easy target. Adding to his image, he began to speak louder, slur his words and sway a little. To give the bartender credit, he didn’t react to the sudden change in Dean’s demeanour. Instead, Dominic just continued to restock shelves with beer, wash glasses and dry down the bar counter. 

“Barrrr Keep! I say barrrr keep, can I have another one pleasssseeeeeeee. Thanks man, anything to numb the pain.” Dean did his very best impersonate a down on his luck drunk. The bartender seemed to catch on to Dean’s ‘cunning plan’ and decided to help by playing along. Rather loudly, Dominic started to speak. “Hey sir, I know you’ve had a bad day, but you need to slow it down. Things aren’t that bad. Look go home, sleep it off. I’m sure things will look a lot better tomorrow morning. Well after you deal with the headache.” 

It seemed to be working as Dean could hear the scraping of a chair as the woman got up from the table and made her way towards the bar as well as towards Dean. Pretending that the bar was the only reason he was still standing, Dean lent further to one side. As planned, he managed to bump into his target. “Excusseeeeeeeee meee, I. I’mmm so sorry. Ohhh. You are beautiful. You know you’re beautiful. I’m sorryyyyyyyyyy. It’s been a long day. Hey, why don’t I buy you a drink and we can end the day better.” 

Dean knew that if this had been any other person, he would have been slapped or punched, but he hoped he wasn’t overplaying his role. Thankfully, she seemed to ignore his pathetic and sleezy chat up line and just nodded and smiled. Dean grinned and asked, “what’s yer’ poison?” Despite a warm smile, Dean detected a chill to her voice, “bourbon, straight up!” 

Turning towards Dean she stepped a little closer, until he could practically breathe the same air as her. Smiling more seductively at him, she spoke. “Well handsome, my friend and I were just catching a drink before we went our separate ways and here was me thinking I would call it a night. But seeing you at the bar, well, I’m thinking you’re the type of man that will keep me out a little bit longer.”

Catching herself she giggled. “oh my God, I so suck at this, don’t I? Here I am, I come across a gorgeous man and instead of playing it cool I go into ‘hooker’ mode. Please, I know you’re drunk and probably won’t remember much but I’m sorry, can we start again?” 

Dean had to give it to her. If she was the recruiter, then she was good. Within seconds, she had went from seductive to sisterly. If he had of been genuinely on the look out for a bedfellow instead on being on a hunt that night, he would just have had serious whiplash from the turn round in her conversation. Dean was intrigued to see where this would go. 

“I’m sorreeeeeyyyy too. I normally am more respectful to the ladieesss. It’s just I’ve had a shit day. Well, if I’m honest, I’ve had a shit month and I reallyyyy need a win.” Dean hoped he didn’t push too quickly, but he needed to move this along. 

Laughing, the lady continued. “Hey, why don’t we both start again?” Dean nodded and added a little sway just for effect. It seemed to work. “The name’s Ruth, and that’s Ernie, my friend over there.” Dean stared towards the table and frowned. She caught on to what he was thinking. “Oh no! It’s not what you think, he’s my best friend and he and I are so not an item. In fact, I’m really not his type, you probably would be though, if you know what I mean?” She raised one eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Dean got the message. 

_____________ 

As Dean and Ruth chatted together at the bar, the hunter was unaware of a set of eyes sitting quietly in the shadow watching the pair talking at the bar. The man scrolled through his emails looking for a specific email from his boss. After wading through endless promotional and junk mail, he eventually came across what he was looking for. 

As he opened the email, he managed to stare and take in the two loud people at the bar. He scanned them up and down and then returned his gaze to his phone. Eventually he found the attachment he was looking for and opened it. As the jpeg opened revealing the image, he studied closely and then lifted his eyes again towards the bar. 

After staring for at least five minutes, he discreetly got up from the table and made his way outside and began walking back towards his car. Opening the door, he sat down and called the contact number on the email. As the calling rang, he thought over his options. He had always prided himself in keeping out of the family or clan politics, but he knew that if it got back to the family clan that he had even been in the same building as the target and not done anything about it, he’d be executed. There had never been a contest, he was always going to make the same decision, but that thought did not console his conscience as he knew what sharing this information would begin. 

“Yes, the fact you’ve called this number better be good. Report and make it quick!” The voice was cold and sharp, leaving no room for any discussion that wasn’t business. He paused but realised to delay was folly and would most likely end up with his death.   
“Platinum target as outlined in email from 6 months ago has been located and about to be baited. Request orders on how to proceed.” He held his breath, as he awaited his orders and most likely his fate. 

“Fitness level , location and classification of trappers?” As ‘the voice’ at the other end of the phone requested more information, he recalled the target’s demeanour. 

“Target seems like they’re 100% fit but exercising alone. Beaten Docket, Bardstown, Kentucky. Two trappers , both ‘normers’. Trappers seem unaware of target classification. Do you wish me to intervene now, or later?” Though he was reluctant to get more involved, he knew he had to at least offer further support, especially given the importance of the target. As he mulled this over, he didn’t realise that ‘the voice’ hadn’t responded. “Sir, how do you wish me to proceed?” 

“Hmmmm. Given the current ‘political’ situation and the targets increase in value, we need to follow protocol. I recommend remaining in the shadows and observe. I want reports every 2 hours on target. I will confer with ‘the Board’ and relay any further orders as and when required. And remember, be discreet and invisible.” As the phone line went dead, he replaced his phone in his jacket pocked and returned to the bar. He knew better than to disobey. 

_____________________ 

Dean couldn’t understand how his conversation with Ruth had taken such a turn. After the first few moments of really bad flirting, they’d managed to move to the table and Ernie seemed less than happy by his sudden appearance. His plan didn’t seemed to be going as well as he had hoped. Ernie’s body language told Dean that the man was less than happy that his partner had singled out Dean as a target. Dean decided he needed to befriend and connect with the other male. Cranking up the Dean Winchester charm, the hunter moved a little closer to the other man. “Ernie, Ruth was telling me you were considering calling it a night. That would be a real shame, as you both look like you know how to have fun.” 

Dean cringed at how cheesy his pick up line was. As smooth as he thought he was, he knew he was a little rusty at using these lines on anyone, never name a man. But he was committed now to his course of action so he placed his hand on Ernie’s arm and gently patted it, in the hope the man would relax more. Sadly for Dean, Ernie was less than pleased. 

Glaring at Ruth, Ernie spoke. “Look I know you’re out on the pull tonight, but Ruth you could have chosen better, even the guy from earlier, what was his name? Stephen or something. He was a much better catch, not Dwayne here!” 

“Hey, firstly it’s Dean, not Dwayne and secondly, I’m sitting right beside you mate. If you’re not interested in chatting with me, so be it, but there’s no need to be rude about it. Hell, all you had to do was make your excuses and go home, or whatever!” Dean knew he had lost Ernie, but maybe Ruth would act as his hook. Unfortunately, Ernie seemed in bad form. 

“OK Deano. As much as you would enjoy me fucking off I am Ruth’s friend and you’re not what she’s looking for. Isn’t that right Ruth?” Turning towards Ruth, Ernie continued. “Let’s go babe. Leave this loser here I mean look at him? He’s getting on a bit and I’m surprised he could satisfy you, never name both of us. If you take him home, he may stroke out or something in the middle of our ‘fun times’. Better to leave the old timer here!” 

Dean was pissed. It was hard enough to be reminded about his age by young Jack, but he didn’t need to take insults from this piece of shit. Realising that his plan and approach was failing and failing badly, he decided that maybe an aggressive approach was needed. 

“Hey Ern! I was thinking, why don’t you fuck off home to Bert or something and leave me and the lovely Ruth to get more acquainted. I mean, if you’re so liking this other guy Stephen or whatever his name is, I’m sure he’d like to get to know you. Anyway, just fuck off would you!” Dean knew getting into a fight could go one of two ways, either lead him back to where the main operation was or push the recruiters underground. But before he could find out, he heard Dominic shout, “Hey, look out mate!” 

Dean had less than three seconds to duck, as Ernie’s fist narrowly missed his face. Dodging Ernie’s second punch, Dean side stepped and then connected with the man’s nose. He followed through with an elbow. Distracted by Ernie falling back against the table, Dean didn’t see Ruth’s attack as she managed to kick him in the balls. As he doubled over in pain, with both hands cupping his ‘meat and two veg’, she did a frontal kick and hit him directly on the jaw. Dean fell backwards onto his butt. It was then that he watched in horror as she smashed a bottled and came towards him. It was obvious what her intent was, but lucky for Dean, Dominic intervened. 

“I won’t tolerate violence in my bar. You two! Yes, you two, get the fuck out of my bar. I don’t want to see either of you in here again. The next time, I’ll call the cops. Now leave!” 

Dean watched as Ruth and Dominic faced off against one another. Both waiting to see who would blink first. Thankfully, Ruth turned to help her partner, Ernie, up of the floor. She turned back, pointed at Dean and spoke. “You’re lucky, the hired help in here took pity on you, or you’d be a body on the floor.” Dean thought better of sassing her back, after all she still had the broken bottle top in her hand and most likely had no problem using it. He had to remember Dominic was an innocent in all this. 

Ruth turned towards Dominic. “As for you. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, or else I’d be taking that bat and shoving it somewhere, were the sun don’t shine. Come on Ernie, we’re done here, besides, you’re right, Stephen is much more interesting that this lowlife.” Before leaving, she turned directly towards the bartender and glared. “You, I don’t understand…. we’re regulars in here. You should have taken my side and thrown this piece of trash out. I won’t forget this. Next time, we’ll have words.” With her comments, both Ernie and Ruth left the Beaten Docket. 

As Dean attempted to get up, Dominic extended an arm. “Come on, I think you need a seat and something stronger. I’m scared to ask what that was all about?” As Dean got to his feet, he couldn’t help take in the last few words Ernie spoke about someone called Stephen. ‘Maybe there’s a way to salvage this.’ “Hey Dominic, thanks man. I don’t know what I would have done, if you hadn’t have went all ‘babe Ruth’ on me. Besides I deeply appreciate you taking my side. You didn’t have to do this, especially as their regulars and you don’t know me from Adam. Just saying, it’s appreciated.” 

Dominic had moved back behind the bar and was pouring two large whiskey’s. As Dean carefully settled back on the bar stool he shifted a little. His nuts were aching. The bitch had hit him square in ‘the jewels’ and he was going to feel it for a few days. Looking for a distraction from the pain, he knew he needed to find out more about the other man they spoke about. “Dom, man, do you know who this Stephen is that ‘evil Ernie’ was talking about?” 

Dominic seemed to be giving Dean’s question fair consideration. “Mmmmmmm. Ahhhh. Come to think about I think he was talking about local handy man Stephen Mills. Stevie’s a regular here and he was talking to them last night.” Dean smiled. “You’d be doing me a solid if you could tell me where I could find Mr Mills as I get the feeling he may be in danger.” 

In fairness, Dominic was brilliant. Typical bartender, he knew everything about everyone and within 15 minutes, Dean had Stephen Mills’ life story as well as his current address. Dean thanked Dominic and quickly left. Jumping in the Impala, he was outside Mr Mills’ address 10 minutes later. Bending forward, Dean opened the glove box and lifted his FBI badge. He had thought about pretending to be a PI but given the time of night, it was better to be more official as he really needed information from Mills and he needed Mills to believe him quickly. 

Stephen Mills was exactly as Dean expected. Mid 30s, light brown hair, handsome and well built. As he introduced himself and flashed his ID, Mills opened the door and invited Dean inside. 

“Thank you Mr Mills. As I said to you at the door, I’m sorry to disturb you at this time of night, but given an undercover operation earlier this evening, I’ve reason to believe you may the target of a dangerous gang who kidnap men and then kill them.” Dean’s opening statement did the trick. Mills was scared and ready to answer any questions Dean fired at him. 

“Don’t worry, we’re watching them, but I need some information from you. Firstly, can you confirm if you spoke to a Ruth and / or Ernie earlier this week, say last night?” Dean heard a quiet ‘yes’ come from the man. So he decided to get to the point and fast. 

“Stephen, can you tell me what happened? For example, are there any plans to meet up with them?” 

Stephen’s face went white. “How did you know that? No ignore me, of course you would know, given that they’re were going to kidnap me and kill me! OK. I was at the bar, the Beaten Docket. Well I was drowning my sorrows, given that my wife’s just left me. She ran off with the neighbour. BITCH! Sorry, still trying to come to terms. Anyway, I’m minding my own business when this woman comes up to me and starts chatting. Anyway, she was telling me that she knew a place were we could blow off some steam and have fun.” 

Dean shifted in his seat. “OK. So what happened next?” 

Stephen looked embarrassed. “Well her friend Ernie started to talk about how it would be great fun for us to really make a big night of it. Normally I’m more sensible, but given my wife left me saying I was boring and she wanted more fun, I felt I needed to prove her wrong. Soooo…. Well as you can guess I said why the hell not! And before I knew it I was agreeing to meet them tomorrow night at a warehouse on the northern outskirts of Bardstown. Apparently it’s top secret and by invitation only. I’ve to be there around 11pm.” 

Dean got the information and directions from Stephen and before leaving insisted that the man, get a car and go stay with friends three towns over for a few days. 

Mills thanked Dean and as the hunter returned to the car he knew he had to do some quick thinking about what his next steps were. He wasn’t sure what he was walking into and the smart move was to speak with Sammy and get some back up. Unfortunately, Dean wasn’t always known for doing the smart thing. Starting the engine, he drove back to his motel and thought he’d sleep on it and make the decision in the morning. 

_____________ 

White flashes of light disorientated Dean. As his vision returned to normal, he realised that he had somehow made his way back to the bar, the Beaten Docket. “What the hell is going on? I’m sure I was going back to the motel.” Dean realised that the bar wasn’t completely empty as he heard Dominic moving kegs of beer behind the bar. “Dom mate, is that you?” 

Dean jumped as the figure that stood up from behind the bar was not Dominic. Instead, he found himself staring directly at a perfect copy of himself. Only his doppleganger was wearing the clothes he had been wearing when Michael possessed him. 

Dean’s first thought was that he was having one of his usual nightmares, but unlike the other dreams, this was very different. The fact that he was standing in the bar from his most recent investigation, didn’t fit with past dreams he had had of the archangel. 

His evil twin just stared and after a few seconds of awkward silence, Dean watched his other self start to pour two generous measures of whiskey. “Take a seat Dean and have a drink with me.” 

“Michael? I know this is a dream, but I’m not sure, something feels different.” Dean was worried and unnerved by Michael’s behaviour. In other dreams Michael had tortured Dean continuously. So to be offered a drink and a seat was disturbing. 

“Yes Dean, it’s me. And before you say anything else. You are dreaming, but this is not a recording. I’m actually here. I’m just taking this form so you will be comfortable” Michael left the whiskey bottle on the counter and lifted one of the glasses and gestured to Dean to come closer and have a drink. 

Though Dean was distrusting, he knew refusing a drink was futile so he moved to the bar and decided to hear out Michael. The archangel obviously never did anything without purpose, so it was better to find out what he wanted before getting obstructive and rude. “OK! I’ll listen. What do you want? I doubt you’re bored and fancied a social visit. Talk. Now!” 

The archangel nodded. “As usual Dean, straight to the point. Never any foreplay with you, is there?” Michael wasn’t expecting an answer, so he continued. “I thought I would drop by and have a little chat with you, since it’s been a while. Sorry I had to leave but don’t worry Dean, we won’t be separated for too long. Besides, a little birdy tells me, you’re no longer staying with family and friends?” 

Dean didn’t know what was worse, Michael having a spy close to Sam, or the fact that Michael had smiled and obviously really liked the fact that Dean was isolated and away from the bunker. Maybe he had made a mistake. ‘Too late, I can’t turn back now!’ “Cut the small talk. What do you want?” 

“As you wish Dean. Firstly, I’m sure you’re wondering why I up and left you. After all, you are my sword!” 

Dean snarked, “yeah, I was wondering about that!” 

“As you know Dean, I never do anything unless there’s a very good reason, and I had a good reason. I’d love to share it with you, but where’s the fun in that? Besides, once I’ve everything in place, I will come back for you. Don’t worry, I’m not finished with you just yet.” 

Michael’s comment sent cold shivers straight down Dean’s spine. “There’s not a snowballs’ chance in hell of me saying yes to you ever again. That’s soooo not going to happen.” 

Michael just laughed. “Oh Dean, I have so missed our little conversations. You’re so simple aren’t you my favourite little mud monkey. You see, what makes you think I need your permission. I left you, because it was important that I used another vessel for the next stage of the plan. But, I always ensure there’s a back door Dean. Ever wonder what my special Djinn saw when Neill rummaged about in your head? Think about it Dean, did you ever think I would let you go?” 

Try as Dean wanted to, he couldn’t find it in himself to outright disagree. Similar thoughts had haunted him since he had returned. Despite agreeing that Michael was most likely telling some for of the truth, Dean decided he had to show some sort of defiance. “Yeah, you may have a back door, but since I’ve left the bunker, there’s no chance in you finding me. You know why, you giant feathery douchebag? Because I’ve managed to ward this sweet ass against you. So, you may have a spy in the camp back at the bunker, but good luck in trying to find me, because I’ll spend the rest of my life hiding from you, my family and everyone I love, if that’s what it takes to stop you from destroying the world you sick sad sack of shit!” 

Michael was less than happy at this news, never name the insult Dean had thrown at him. Dean could see the archangel clinch his fists in rage. Dean recognised the signs of anger in his own body. “So, if you don’t mind, can you please leave me alone so I can get some peace and quiet?” 

Angry at the way Dean had dismissed him, Michael snarled. “Dean , be careful. Very careful. I may not know where you are or how to find you, but that doesn’t mean I won’t find you or that I can’t still hurt you in your dreams. Besides, I have many monsters only too willing to follow my orders and I can easily haunt you down. And don’t worry, when the time comes, I will be able to easily find you. Until then, I wanted to speak with you on another matter.” 

Dean was fearful of what the other matter was, but knew he had to hear it. “Go on, what did you really come here to speak to me about?” 

True to form, Michael stopped the menial bar tasks that he had been doing as he talked to Dean and jumped straight over the bar. Before Dean could realise what was happening, the archangel had him by the shirt and was pushing him backwards until he had Dean up against a pillar in the centre of the room. “Now, that I’ve got your undivided attention, you know when I said there was one other thing to speak to you about. Well, I sort of lied. I don’t need to speak to you, more like I need to check something.” 

As Michael stopped speaking, Dean couldn’t help but wonder what the archangel was talking about. Unfortunately, within two seconds, Michael had dropped Dean back onto his feet and had grasped his head in both hands. Despite trying to struggle, Dean knew he couldn’t escape, but what followed was excruciating pain followed by bright white light and then darkness. 

_____________________ 

Dean work to the worst hangover of his life. Over the years he’d had many heavy drinking sessions and despite aging, Dean had found it harder and harder to cope with the hangovers. So it was unsurprising at the pain running through his head as he woke. As his mind came back online, he realised that despite drinking, he did not drink the amount that would have created such a demon headache this morning. No, this was due to his dream, as the hunter remembered parts of his dream date with Michael. ‘That bastard. What the hell did he do to me?’ 

Despite strong coffee and ten minutes standing under the shower, Dean realised he wasn’t going to get any answers on what Michael had done. In fact, most of the conversation had disappeared from his memory. Faced with a feeling of failure, Dean decided to focus on what he could do. And what he could do was work the case. With that thought, he lifted the case files and went out and crossed the road to get a sit in breakfast at the little diner. 

In little mood to flirt with the waitress, Dean placed his order and began to go through his notes. He had less than 11 hours and he knew he had to make a call and very soon. Dean was outmanned and outgunned. He needed to bring in Sam and the other hunters. To go it alone was madness and reckless, but he wasn’t sure what was really stopping him from making the call. Yes, Sam and Cas had been pissed at him. Yes, they had a lot of crap already on their mind, as they tried to make Jack better. Did Dean really need to call them in? ‘Hell no! I can close this, I mean, apart from Bert and Ernie, how many more bad guys can there be?’ 

Despite the high tally of how many bad guys there could be, never name what type of bad guys, Dean was convinced that he didn’t have to fully engage. At this stage, he wasn’t going in all guns blazing. This was more a reconnaissance than a rescue mission. Convincing himself that this was the plan, Dean made the decision he would observe and not engage. Depending on the intel he would gather later that night, he would make the call on whether to… ‘make the call’ for reinforcements to Sam. Smiling at his own internal joke, Dean finished his breakfast and spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon carrying out a few more interviews. His aim had been to try and gleam any more information before is late night visit to the warehouse. 

Returning to his motel room around 6pm, he found himself angsting in front of his laptop as he decided whether to contact Sam to find out how Jack was. The very thought of the young hunter broke Dean’s heart. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Jack lying on the ground in the kitchen. Blood running out of the side of his mouth and unconscious. 

Dean couldn’t believe he had left his … ‘no I can’t go there’ …. Jack behind. He had walked away, not even waiting to find out if he had been treated never name healed completely. ‘Is he even alive? No don’t do this to yourself. You’re torturing yourself. You leaving was the right thing for Jack. For Cas and for Sam. Stick to the mission Winchester. Stick to the mission!’ 

Calling Sam was out of the question. But Dean couldn’t just leave it there. Jack was like a son to him. Who was he trying to kid. Jack was as good as his son. With limited options, Dean created a new email account and began to type in Sam’s personal email address. He knew very few people knew this particular email address, so Sam would believe it was him. Despite this, Dean added a special code word to ensure Sam knew it was his brother for sure. With the email message open Dean sat still. What was he going to say? What could he say? He had abandoned all of them as he selfishly ran away to sulk. ‘No, redeem yourself. You’re doing this for them, because staying there was killing you. This is for the best Winchester.’ Sighing, he began to type. 

Hi Sammy, 

Big brother here. Don’t worry, there is NO ‘funky town’ or ‘ploughkepsie’ to worry about. It’s just me, Dean writing. I’m sorry I left, but I think we both know it was and is for the best. I need to sort my shit out and I can’t do that whilst I’m in the bunker. I’m out hunting and finding myself so don’t worry about me. 

I’m just touching base, I need the 411 on Jack. It was with deep regret that I left him, but please tell me how he’s doing? 

For now, it’s best we just use email to communicate, but let me know what’s happening and I’ll keep in touch. 

Take care of everyone. I know you will.  
Dean.

Shutting down his laptop, Dean grabbed some food to go from the diner and ate back in his room. As he finished his research on the warehouse, he decided to arrive slightly earlier and scope out the area. From reading through his notes, he knew that once Mills didn’t show up, they would return to their base of operations. He would track them and check out the area before calling in Sam.   
_____________ 

Nearly three hours later, Dean registered that it was just after 10pm. He had arrived 30 minutes beforehand and was currently casing out the warehouse. As far as he could tell, there was two people inside. It was highly probably, that at least one of them was either Ruth or Ernie, but it was an assumption. There was no way on earth he could tell how many , never name who was actually inside. That was before he could determine what was inside the building? Angry at himself for his stubbornness and his pride, Dean should have thought it through better. 

After thoroughly searching the surrounding area, the older Winchester realised that there was no additional bad guys waiting in the shadows. All the bad guys were in one room. With time to think, his mind went through a number of different scenarios. Then he froze as his mind, landed on one highly possible one. ‘Oh God! What if they realise Mills isn’t coming and don’t return to their HQ. Worse still, what if they realise they’ve been compromised. They might disappear or move to another nearby town. No, this can’t happen. This shit ends now, tonight!’ 

Decision made, Dean went to his plan b. Walking out of the shadows, the hunter made his way towards the entrance of the warehouse. The plan was simple, Dean would meet and neutralise them. Then he would force them to disclose where they were taking the victims and he would then permanently neutralise them. After all, years of torturing souls in hell had to count for something, didn’t it?

The look on both Ruth and Ernie’s face was almost priceless. It was clear, they had not been expecting him. Clearly rattled by the turn of events, it was Ernie that seemed to work out that Dean was more dangerous than first thought. But it was too late as Dean quickly knocked Ernie unconscious and turned his gun directly on Ruth. 

With Ruth sitting tied up and Ernie lying incapacitated at her feet, Dean took a few minutes to check out the rest of the inner office. He didn’t want there to be any additional assailants surprise him. Curiosity appeased, Dean returned to question Ruth. But first, there were a few tests he had to do to identify whether both were human, monster or other. After the usual tests, it was clear that Dean was dealing with humans. 

“OK Ruth, if that’s your name. Don’t get too cocky, just because you’re human doesn’t mean I won’t hurt or kill you. I’m disgusted and as far as I’m concerned, you’re no better than the monsters you serve and feed.” Dean spat out the last few words. Disgust was clearly present on his face. He recognised the confused look. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You know when I mention monsters I’m not talking about human ones, I’m talking about vampires, werewolves, and every other evil son of a bitch that walks this world and beyond. So let’s cut the crap and you tell me where you take the men you kidnap from the bar and tell me know? Or else, I’m going to take my time with you and trust me, you don’t want me to do that.” 

Ruth spat in his face. “You think I’m scared of you – hunter? Yes, I know what you are. In the last few months, Ernie and I’ve taken down a few hunters, so we know what to look out for. You’re no different, just…. cuter than some of your fellow flannel wearing friends.” The bitch had the audacity to grin when she gloated about killing other hunters. Dean fumed. Then he cringed as he knew he was going to have to brag a little. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ve managed to kill a few hunters, but unfortunately you’ve never come up against me. I’ll let you in on a few fun facts about me and since I’m going to be sharing, I’m going to expect you to share as well. Soooo.. why don’t I begin. My name is Dean Winchester. I’ve stopped a number of apocalypses and recently I killed Lucifer. That’s right the devil, literally the devil. I’ve even killed Hitler. If that doesn’t impress you, I’ve also been to hell for 40 years. In that time I trained with Hell’s chief torturer. I was his protégé and the things I don’t know about torture isn’t worth knowing. So, do you want to answer my question, or do I have to show you some of what I picked up in hell?”

As Dean had started to speak, Ruth clearly didn’t believe a word he said, but by the end of his tirade she was 50/50 on it. That increased to 80/20 as he started to torture. Within 15 minutes and less skin along her chest, she broke. It was clear to Dean, both Ernie and Ruth were nothing more than useful cannon fodder. Nothing more than pawns in a much bigger and darker game. 

Ruth only knew there was a specific type of person they had to target. Identify the male, draw him in, separate him and then incapacitate. Ruth was given clear orders to bring the men they kidnapped bound and unconscious to a deserted car park on the east side of town and they’d get paid at each exchange. The more victims the more money. 

Ruth was bad, but she was just a greedy, selfish pathetic low life criminal and she was human. Nothing more, nothing less. Ernie was probably the same. The hunter code was clear. Humans were not to be harmed, unless they posed a direct threat to life. As both were no longer a threat, Dean couldn’t executive or permanently neutralise, despite how much he wanted to. The thought of how many innocent people they had lured to horrible deaths. It made him sick, but he couldn’t kill them in cold blood. So he settled for punching Ruth and knocking her out cold. Turning towards the door, Dean exited the building. 

Walking back towards the impala was a blur. Dean was deep in thought as to what to do with Ruth and Ernie. He couldn’t leave them free. He was in no doubt that they would return to crime and hurt others, but how could he link them directly to the missing men? As he continued to walk the 10 minutes back towards his baby, he cursed at how he had been forced to park her in a car park in the middle of a business park late at night There were cars and vans, but no signs of life, human or monster. 

Still contemplating his next move he rounded the corner and smiled at the sight of his car sitting gleaming in the moonlight. Looking across the parking lot, there were only a few cars and vans parked, otherwise he was completely alone. He crossed the lot until he was nearing the impala. As he was within a few feet, he caught movement of to his left hand side. As he turned three sets of hands grabbed him and pulled him back towards a parked van. 

As Dean turned to punch his way to freedom, he realised that there were not three, but five attackers, dressed in black and wearing ski masks. He also noticed that the side door to the van was open and then it became clear. They were here for the extraction. How had he missed them? With no time for internal recriminations, Dean lashed out in all directions. Unfortunately, his attackers were too fast and too strong. Taking three punches to his abdomen and lower ribs, Dean bent over. As he did so, his assailants used the opportunity to drag him into the van. 

Dean was no sooner in the vehicle, when the side door slammed shut and the van was speeding off. Whilst the driver was turning out of the business park and making towards the exchange drop Dean continued to fight. Sadly, it was a battle Dean was never going to win. Four against one was near impossible and he was sure a few of them were supernatural. During his struggle, he was abruptly turned over so he was on his stomach. Someone grabbed both his arms and yanked them behind his back and it was then that he felt handcuffs close around both wrists. He tried to pull his wrists free, but no sooner were the cuffs locked in place, he was turned. Lying on his back, facing his captors, it was then that he smelt the all too familiar smell. “Chloroform! Oh crap!” Then he saw the shadow of a cloth coming towards him and then nothing but darkness. 

___________________ 

As the van sped off, a shadow pressed the call button on his phone and after two rings ‘the voice’ answered. “Well, update?” 

Watching how the van didn’t swerve or stop, never name a figure escape from the back, he replied. “Bait taken. The trappers have been disposed of and all evidence destroyed. Platinum target has been secured and is on his way to the sorting house.” 

He could almost hear the grin breaking on ‘the voice’s’ face. “Excellent. Follow and hold off for a few hours and then initiate contact with buyers including our buyer. I don’t want to lose any more time. We’re willing to pay a lot of money to make this sale official.” 

As the call ended, the man looked towards his right. He could see flames rising high from the now burning inferno that used to be the warehouse office. Both Ruth and Ernie were dead and any evidence destroyed. He turned and walked towards his motorbike. Smiling as he put down his visor, he thought how the hunter hadn’t realised he was the hunted.


	8. They seek him here, they seek him there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another long chapter. This one deals with things from Sam and Michael's point of view. I promise, next chapter, we'll find out what happened to Dean. 
> 
> Until then, enjoy the update and as always all feedback is welcome.

Chapter 8: They seek him here, they seek him there! 

Jack falling ill had been so fast. Too fast for Sam to really take in. The constant beeping of the heart monitor told the younger Winchester that Jack was stable, but he couldn’t rest until he knew what was wrong with Jack, and more importantly, what was needed to cure him. 

Both Cas and Sam had been standing outside the Critical Care Unit, in County Hospital, for over three hours. The tall hunter had been struggling to understand what had actually happened. Everything had been going well. Jack had been on a number of hunts and Cas hadn’t noticed any illness. ‘No, this was something that must have happened during the hunt with Dean. If not, Cas would have noticed if our boy had been ill. No, this was Dean’s fault, somehow. I just don’t know what happened? Hmmm…. Maybe I should have listened more instead of shouting at Dean!’ With that thought Sam wrecked his brain to recall exactly what he had heard from Dean when they had first arrived back at the bunker. 

About five hours ago…..

Sam had just arrived at the entrance to the bunker to be greeted by Castiel. The angel had also just returned and was opening the entrance to the garage as Sam’s vehicle pulled off the dirt track. After exchanging pleasantries as well as Cas providing Sam with a quick update on his latest mission, both men drove down into the bunker’s garage and parked their cars. Getting out, they were chatting and laughing. Sam was extremely relaxed, for once. It had been the first time in ages he had felt at ease. The hunt with Charlie had went well, despite being away when Dean and Jack decided to go out on a hunt on their own. 

If he was totally honest with himself, he wasn’t sure who he was more worried about. The young powered down nephilim or Dean. Neither, in his opinion, should have been out on a hunt. But he had pushed down his concerns when Dean had called. He knew his brother needed the hunt, so reluctantly he reneged. 

It was as they entered the inner area of the bunker. That Sam could hear his brother shouting Jack’s name. Unfortunately, Dean’s voice did not sound happy. Instead, he sounded scared about something. ‘Oh God no! What’s happened?’ Hearing Dean shout Jack’s name three times, both Sam and Cas broke into a run. On entering the kitchen they found Dean leaning over Jack, who was lying unconscious and with blood coming out of the side of his mouth. 

Recognising that Jack was in real trouble and Dean was clearly out of his depth, both Cas and Sam raced towards Jack and were at his side in seconds. In their rush to help the younger man, both of them managed to push Dean to the side so they could assess what was wrong. 

Dean was clearly in shock. “I don’t know what happened guys. One minute we were talking about the case and the how it would be good to go out on another hunt and then he started coughing again and then passed out.” Sam did hear his brother, but he didn’t really take his words in, but it was Cas’s anger that distracted him. Furious, Sam turned to Dean. “What the hell happened Dean? Did he get hurt on a hunt?” Dean had looked Sam straight in the eyes and had said, “no Sammy. No! The kid did great. We took on a zombie and won. He didn’t even get hit once. I got thrown around a bit, but not Jack. I swear. Whatever this is, it’s nothing to do with the hunt.” 

On hearing Dean’s comments Sam and Cas held a silent conversation between themselves. As much as they wanted to believe Dean, they couldn’t understand how Jack had got sick. It had to be something Dean had done or something that had happened on the hunt. There was not another obvious explanation. Things got worse as Cas failed to heal Jack using his powers. “Hmm. This should be working. If this had been an injury from the hunt, I would have been easily able to heal him. No. This is something else. Something angelic!” 

‘Something angelic?’ As Sam glanced over at Dean he could see his brother visibly shrink in on himself. ‘What was that about?’ As Sam looked at Cas, it was clear what the angel was thinking. Somehow Michael was involved. ‘Perhaps he thinks Michael, through Dean took the chance to neutralise Jack.’ 

Cas remained silent, but Sam could see from the angel’s body language that he was both concerned and uncomfortable. The younger Winchester wasn’t feeling much better. Faced with few options Sam suggested it was time to look towards human medicine and suggested taking Jack to hospital. Immediately, Cas lifted Jack and Sam moved to take the other arm. Dean seemed to be trying to help but Sam and Cas shared another silent conversation between themselves. Turning towards Dean, Sam spoke. “Look Dean, it may be better if you stay here. We’ve got this. You stay here and rest. We’ll take him to hospital.” 

Sam saw that Dean was more than displeased and getting ready to say something, so Sam decided to stop him in his tracks. “Look Dean. This isn’t your fault. I know you protected him on the case, but there’s a reason why I had Jack stay here and rest. I was worried for him and for you. And now it seems I had good cause. Mmmmm, it’s just neither of you were ready for this and I’m not sure what actually happened here. I know you want to help and you want to come with us, but three men rushing into hospital with a sick man will draw a lot of attention and I know what you get like, especially when up against…. Well… people who like to follow the rules and procedures.” 

The younger Winchester knew he had said too much. Dean called him on it. “Sam, what the fuck? What does that even mean?” Sam wasn’t really sure what he meant. He was scared for Jack. He shouldn’t take it out on his brother, but he couldn’t help it. “Dean. Look at me. Dean , you’re upset and we don’t need you making this worse. So, stay here and man the fort. You’ll be better use here.” Sam decided it was time to leave so he turned and nodded and Cas, Jack and Sam moved to leave. 

As Sam began to walk away, he could hear the resignation in his brother’s voice. It was clear Dean got the message. “Yeah Sam, you’re right. I need to stay out of the road. Take time and cool down. that way, I’ll be more useful. Don’t worry about me. Just take care of Jack.” 

Turning to face Dean briefly, he nodded. Part of Sam realised he needed to say something to Dean. He couldn’t leave without sorting this out, but time was against them. Cas shouted to Sam. “Come on Sam, I don’t like the look of his colour and his vitals are unsteady. Hurry, we’ll take my car.” Cas began to move off towards the garage. It was time to help Jack. Walking away, Sam could have sworn he had heard his brother say something, but in the end he walked out the door and didn’t look back. 

Present Day…..

Snapping out of his memories, Sam looked through the glass towards the bed. Doctors and nurses were still running tests, trying to get a better understanding of what was happening to Jack. If they could make a diagnosis, then they could hopefully begin a more effective and targeted treatment. 

Cas had begun to pace an hour earlier. Sam could understand the angel’s concerns. Even though, all three saw Jack as their son, it was Castiel who had been spending the most time with the boy since he had lost his powers. Sam could also see that it was more than just concern for Jack that fuelled Cas’s heavy pacing. Sam knew the angel was trying to work out something. 

“Cas, please stop pacing, you’ll wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that. Please stop moving and tell me what’s on your mind. I know you’re concerned. I’m concerned, but there’s something else. So just tell me. Perhaps I can help, at least someone today.” Sam hoped the angel would open up. Thankfully for Sam, Cas was in a very talkative mood. 

“Sam, I know he’s your brother and I know Dean would never hurt Jack, but I’m at a complete loss to understand what happened. Jack was fine when I was hunting with him. For weeks, there was nothing. He even got thrown about on our last hunt. But nothing that wasn’t easily healed. But whatever this is, this is different. And, before you defend your brother, you have to ask yourself why did he go out on this hunt? He’s never shown a big interest in taking Jack out hunting, especially since he lost his grace. Why now? I can’t ignore it. It’s just too much of a coincidence?”

Even though Sam was furious that his brother had pushed to take Jack out on the hunt, he couldn’t see his brother harming Jack. Feeling aggrieved and annoyed at his friends’ suggestion, or was it an allegation, he spoke. “What are you saying Cas? It sounds like you think Dean’s done something to Jack. If you have got something on your mind, say it now!” 

Cas seemed to realise that his approach, was perhaps not the best, especially given their situation and the importance of both providing a united front for Jack as well as trying to get to the bottom of this apparent mysterious illness. “My apologies Sam. I’m not sure what I’m saying and I don’t mean to insinuate that Dean hurt Jack. No, but I cannot ignore the facts before me. When I was trying to heal him, I couldn’t identify what was making him ill, all I knew was that it wasn’t something he could have sustained during a normal hunt. So, it must be angelic. I thought, maybe it was a side effect of losing his grace, but if that is the case, then why has he only really gotten ill now. Surely, he would have been sick weeks ago? “

Cas seemed to want to say something else, but the look on his face told Sam he wasn’t comfortable. “Spit it out Cas. This is too serious for us to dance delicately around things.” 

“Yes, you’re right Sam. By deduction, Jack must have been hurt by something angelic. Now, given I was out and would never hurt him and every angel I know, bar Sister Jo is in heaven, that just leaves the archangel Michael. And we know Michael hates Jack especially for all the things he did in the other world as well as how he took him out in the bunker. He will want to see Jack destroyed, just in case his grace regenerates. It would be the strategic way to do this. Andddd….. hmmmm. We don’t know why he left Dean? I mean, how sure are we that he truly left?” 

That suggestion sent fear running through Sam. It was reminder to Sam, that he too, had entertained similar thoughts about the Michael situation. After all, Dean had been acting odd since his return. The quietness, the bad temper, even the fact that Dean had hid out constantly in his room. ‘I mean, what does he do all day in that room. Is he even in the room? No. Stop thinking like that. It’s Dean. He’s your brother.’ 

“Cas, if that’s the case, why haven’t you felt Michael’s presence in Dean then. Surely you would know the archangel was there?” Sam was proud of his defence for his brother. 

“You are correct. I haven’t felt Michael within Dean, but his actions and behaviours of late suggest to me that something is a little off with your brother, but he won’t let me scan him properly.” Cas seemed to pause. He looked down. He even looked guilty. “What is it Cas?” 

Sighing the seraph continued. “Forgive me Sam. I’m furious with your brother and I am scared for Jack. He’s my son and I don’t know what’s wrong with him and I can’t heal him. To make matters worse, I feel guilty, because I haven’t spent any real time with Dean since he came back. Maybe if I had, I would have been able to sense something wrong deep within your brother. I might have been able to have helped him and stopped this.” 

“Cas, please don’t beat yourself up. Besides, we can’t be 100% sure that Dean, no I mean Michael, did this. Surely, if it had been Michael, he would have destroyed Jack and stolen Dean again? Also, with the precautions, there’s no way he would have left Dean, because let’s face it, we keep big brother in the dark for that reason. There must be a better explanation. One we’re not thinking of yet.” 

Both surrogate fathers stopped speaking and chose to ponder and explore in their own minds all manner of thoughts. They were so deep in thought they failed to realise they’d been standing staring through the glass for well over an hour. Equally, they were so distracted they failed to recognise that Dean had neither followed them to the hospital nor had he called or texted. 

Both concerned fathers were shaken out of the reverie with the arrival of the specialist doctor, who was currently in charge of diagnosing Jack. Jumping at the clatter of her high heels, Sam pondered for a brief second about how she managed to stay standing given the long hours and amount of walking. Shaking his head, he looked towards her and tried to smile as a way of acknowledging her presence. 

“Well, Mr Williams. Can I ask, which one of you is the father?” In sync, both Sam and Cas said, “I am.” Sam laughed as the doctor adjusted herself. “OK, gentlemen. I wanted to check, which one of you is the biological father? It’s just I have specific questions about his family history that I need to discuss.” Sam paused. How was he going to explain their situation, without it sounding strange. Unfortunately, Cas being honest and an angel, didn’t consider anything but the truth. “Neither Sam nor I are his father. Emmm, his father’s currently dead. I suppose I am technically a relative, if that counts?” 

The doctor nodded. “OK. Ideally, I would need to speak with a direct blood relative and run some additional tests on their DNA as there are a few markers we need to clarify. Unfortunately, being a distant cousin or uncle isn’t close enough. Does the patient have any siblings?” 

Irritated by the situation, Sam intervened. “Look doc, I’m sorry. It’s just, Jack’s father and mother are both dead and there’s no other relatives other than Cas and I. Emmm. We adopted him. SSooo, can you tell us, what going on, or even what you know so far?” 

Thankfully, Cas hadn’t mentioned Dean in the conversation, as it could be even more confusing and the looks the doctor and staff were already giving them both was enough to tell him, the medical staff were less than 100% convinced in their story. Sam watched the doctor sigh. He could tell the news wasn’t going to be good, but he’d take anything. Where there was live there was hope and with hope there was every chance Jack would recover. He had to. 

“I’m going to level with both of you. Your son is very ill, but he’s showing signs of stabilising, especially with the last round of antibiotics. He has a serious infection, but we’re unsure what it is never name where he got it from. His blood work is strange but hopefully we can map out whatever this infection is and deal with it. He’s not out of the woods yet, but he’s stable and that counts for a lot.” The doctor was trying to produce the best reassuring smile she could. Sam wasn’t taken in. “Doctor. What caused the infection and what can we do to stop it?” 

The doctor’s facial expression told him everything he needed to know. “Alas, Mr Williams, the infection was extensive and it attacked the immune and respiratory system, hence all the blood. We’ve taken a sample and are growing a culture. That will take a few days. Once we know what we’re dealing with, we can prescribe the correct antibiotics and other treatments. As to what we can do to going forward, I’m not sure. My advice will depend on what infection this young man has. I’m sorry, it’s a guessing game in some ways. Perhaps you can tell me something about his home life? Has he been exposed to anything unknown in the past few weeks?” 

Sam and Cas both shared a look. Neither could honestly provide an answer, especially in regards to the last few days. Feeling as if they’d failed, both Cas and Sam mumbled a ‘no’ to the doctors’ question and bowed their heads. “OK, well, if you think of anything over the next day or so, please notify me or one of the staff. Until then, I advise you to go home and get some of his belongings, as he’s going to be here for at least a week.” 

Sam and Cas thanked the doctor and entered the room. The nurse introduced herself and notified them to stand aside and get ready to follow Jack up onto a different floor. Due to not knowing what had caused the infection, the hospital were taken certain precautions. Fortunately, the staff didn’t think it was contagious, but Jack was being provided with second level contamination protocols. In short, Jack was being given a private room free of charge. 

Three hours later, Jack was settled and Sam took the opportunity to get more comfortable in a seat he had position alongside the bed. Cas refused to sit down, never name relax. “Sam, what do we do now? We can’t tell them what happened, or that he’s part archangel. Even if they did believe us, there’s no way they’d be able to treat him.” 

Sam couldn’t disagree with the angel. “I know Cas, but what choice do we have. Perhaps they’ll map out the infection and provide a treatment. That might help hugely. It can’t hurt. Look, why don’t we give this a few days. See what treatment they prescribe and if it looks like there’s nothing more they can do, then we bring Jack home. In the meantime, I’m going to call a few contacts, including Rowena and Ketch and see if we can start researching for supernatural based solutions.” 

Cas agreed. “That sounds like a good plan Sam….. In the mean time, what do we do? I feel useless just standing around here, but I can’t leave. I’m not used to being this powerless.” Sam understood too well. “I know Cas, but by being here and talking to Jack, maybe that’s enough for now.” Decision made, both Sam and Cas settled in. 

Over the next 36 hours, neither hunter nor angel left Jack’s bedside. During their vigil both had time to think about many things, including Dean. During a number of discussions, Sam and Cas had become quite heated about the older Winchester. Both were angry as they believed that Dean had some how over worked Jack during a hunt, but they disagreed whether there was something more sinister. In the end, both agreed that Dean was somehow to blame for Jack’s current ailment. 

Saddened by that thought, Sam decided that it was best to have as little contact with Dean over the next few days, until anger dissipated and they thought of a way to approach the issue with the older Winchester. Cas agreed and as Dean had made no attempt to either call, text or even turn up, the younger Winchester believed his brother had also come to the same realisation. ‘Thank God for small mercies. I can’t imagine what would be said now that we’ve had time to think further on what happened.’ Thankful that Dean had not complicated the situation by his presence, both Cas and Sam settled in to await the doctors prognosis and treatment.   
________________   
Four days had passed since Jack had been admitted to the hospital. In that time, his treatment had been at best innovative and at worse, experimental. The doctors seemed to be taking ‘a stab in the dark’ approach, but thankfully, by day four Jack was showing signs of recovery and doctors believed he would wake up within a day. 

True to form, Jack was sitting up five hours later and looking and feeling a lot better. Racing back from an impromptu late lunch in the hospital canteen, both Cas and Sam hugged Jack and turned to ask the doctor what was going on? The doctor put down Jack’s medical chart. “Well, it’s as we suspected, the infection’s original was unknown and we still don’t know what caused it, but he has responded to the latest strong antibiotic and his body is showing signs of a good recovery.” 

Turning to Jack, she smiled. “You’re a very lucky young man. I’m not sure what happened to you, but someone was obviously looking after you above.” Jack looked confused but thankfully for Sam, the nephilim didn’t say anything too strange or childlike. Instead, Sam asked what other treatment was needed and when they could take him home? The doctor looked at the three men and could tell that they were keen to depart as soon as possible. She recognised the type of patient. It was clear, as soon as the young man could get up and walk, they would be leaving. 

Sighing she said, “ideally Jack should rest for a few days whilst we try to get a better understanding of what caused his illness, especially if it’s environmental. After all we wouldn’t want him to be re-exposed to whatever caused this, would we? Buttttt, I get the feeling from your body language that staying three more days is out of the question. In terms of treatment, it’ll take another day on the IV antibiotic serum followed by oral medication, liquids and plenty of bedrest. In total, we’re looking at well over a week bedrest.” 

Sam and Cas provided assurances that Jack would get the best support and rest and silently they agreed that Jack stay another day. Smiling and thanking the doctor, Sam waited until Jack was more awake and more lucid before he began to ascertain what had actually happened. 

Jack explained what had happened, and by the end of their discussion, it was clear the younger man was extremely upset that both his fathers thought Dean was somehow responsible for his illness. “How could you think that? Dean was so supportive of me on the hunt. He placed himself in harms way to protect me at every opportunity. Why would you think he would hurt me? Is this why he isn’t here? Did you push him away? Why Sam? Why Cas?” 

Both the angel and the younger Winchester felt guilty and some what ashamed. They had watched with concern as Jack had started to cry in annoyance at how Dean had been accused of making the nephilim ill. Sam cringed as he remembered Jack’s words. ‘I’ve been sick for the last few weeks. I hid it from you all because I was scared. Going on this hunt didn’t do this to me, it was my own fear and stupidity that led me to getting this sick.’ 

Sensing Sam’s internal turmoil Cas spoke quietly with Sam outside of Jack’s earshot. “Sam, I know what you’re thinking. I am also ashamed about what we said to Dean. I should have been a better friend. But what is done, is done. Now we have to concentrate on what’s best for Jack. I mean, getting him better. Getting him home.” Sam couldn’t really disagree, but he was worried about Dean. 

“What about Dean? He hasn’t been in contact and it’s been five days now. I’m worried by the silence. What if he’s….” Sam didn’t get the opportunity to finish his sentence. Jack was standing scrambling for his clothes. “Sam! Cas! I want to go home now! We’ve been away too long. I want to get back home and see Dean. Please help me.” 

Cas and Sam shared another silent conversation. They both knew that the ‘Dean conversation’ was on hold, but they would have to address it as soon as they got home. Sam was worried. He knew Dean had not taken it well when they left him back at the bunker. Dean’s silence screamed that there was something wrong. For the past few days Sam had tried to explain away the lack of communication. The most popular theory was his brother was currently sulking in his room whilst watching endless old movies. The other theory, which was more realistic, was that Dean had made himself busy doing something within the bunker – most likely fine tuning the impala or cleaning the weapons. Sam didn’t dare imagine his brother was that stupid to be out hunting on his own, especially as Michael’s monsters were gunning for the family. 

‘No, Dean most likely is arms deep in the impala’s engine, changing some sort of car part.’ Sam kept retuning to that thought as he neared the bunker. The closer all three got, the more apprehensive all three passengers in the car seemed to be. 

Despite their concerns, Sam was met with a number of upset hunters. Taking in some of his team member’s faces, he initially thought that something had happened to Dean. His fears were unfounded as in learned there had been an attack on one of the hunting groups just west of Sioux Falls. Relieved that Dean was not mentioned, Sam’s joy was short lived as he learned how Michael’s super charged vamps had laid a trap and two hunters had been attacked and one had died. The room was full of uncontrollable anger and Sam had to work hard to calm everyone down and then work with the team to develop a plan. 

Thankfully over the next day or so, he had managed to defuse the situation as well as narrowly avoid having to lead a team to take out the vamps. Bobby and Mary had returned a day earlier and agreed to handle the monsters. Despite the successful outcome, Sam hadn’t really had a chance to focus on Dean. In fact, as he thought back over the past 30 hours, he hadn’t seen his brother since returning to the bunker, never name spoken with him. Digging through his memory, he recalled how one of the hunters had remarked that he had heard Dean in his room moving around, but no one could confirm an actual sighting of the older Winchester. It was made worse, as Sam’s time had been split between dealing with the situation as well as helping Cas look after Jack. 

It was Sam’s guilt that eventually won out as he decided to face his brother. He had been putting off the conversation for a number of hours, always coming up with one excuse or another. But as Dean was not going to make it easy, Sam knew he needed to apologise so that they all could move on. 

Sam was equally guilty because though the journey home had floored Jack and despite wanting to speak with Dean, the nephilim had spent most of the past day sleeping. That had been a godsend, but now Jack was formally requesting that he speak directly with Dean. Spurred on by the thought of how happy Jack would be to speak with the older Winchester, Sam knocked on Dean’s door. 

After three attempts, Sam gently opened the door. He had hoped Dean was sleeping, but the blood in his veins ran cold as he took in the tidy empty bedroom. He could see a slight layer of dust, which told him nothing had been moved or unsettled in the room for at least four or five days. ‘Oh no! Crap, where the hell is he?’ His fears were further compounded as his eyes landed on a white envelop lying on top of the bed. 

Filled with dread he slowly opened the letter and read: ‘Dear Sammy, Sorry for leaving, but we both know it’s better that I go find purpose of my own, but don’t worry I’ll stay far away from anything to do with Michael. And I will take precautions as well. Don’t worry I won’t embarrass or let you down. You’re an amazing leader and I know you’ve got this. Take care of Cas, Jack and mum. DW’

Tears filled his eyes, but refused to fall as Sam slowly closed the letter. Deep down, Sam knew he should have expected this. None of this should have been a shock. Thinking back over the last week as well as all those weeks since Dean returned, how could it not end with Dean leaving? In fact, how Dean was treated when Jack fell ill was just the last straw. No wonder his brother had written what he had written and felt how he had felt. He hadn’t been trusted. Sam berated himself as he thought of how he had ensured that Dean was kept out of everything. 

Even though Sam had done it because he felt it was the right thing for everyone, he couldn’t help look back at his actions with a new set of eyes. He truly was ashamed. ‘How do I tell Jack and mum that he’s gone? What will this do to Jack and to Cas?’ Bowing his head, he took a look around Dean’s room and easily recognised what had been taken. It was as he expected. Dean hadn’t planned on a short trip, he was planning on being gone for quite some time. 

Sam closed the door to Dean’s room and immediately sought out Castiel. He needed to speak to the angel before he spoke to Jack. Thankfully, Cas was in the library and not standing vigil at Jack’s bedside. It was as if the angel sensed Sam’s approach, Cas knew from the hunter’s eyes that something was very wrong. Sam subtly nodded, telling Cas he wanted to speak to him privately. The angel recognised the signal and both hunter and angel found a quiet corner outside the library. Sam had thought on how best to inform Cas of the latest development. In the end, it was easier for all to just show the angel Dean’s letter. 

As the angel quickly scanned the letter, Sam could see the sadness spread from Cas’s eyes to throughout his face. “Oh Sam. What have we… no. NO! Now’s not the time for recriminations and hand wringing. We need to get Jack better and find Dean. Apologies and feeling sorry for ourselves will have to be set aside. So let’s stow our crap and get working on both.” 

Sam smiled. Trust his friend to provide support. Cas was right. There would be plenty of time to beat himself up about what he had done. Now was not that time. Jack needed him and whether Dean believed it or not, Dean definitely needed him. Sighing and resigned to the next steps, Sam agreed and both Cas and the younger Winchester slowly made their way towards Jack’s room to impart the bad news that Jack’s other father was no longer in the bunker and his whereabouts was unknown. Both knew Jack would not take the news well and they were proved right. 

________________ 

[Michael’s POV]

The word from his extra eyes and ears in the bunker had not been good. Michael stood looking out across the city skyline, taking in how mankind’s destiny in this universe had worked out so different. Looking back over the facts, he struggled to believe that all of this had been possible due to the efforts of two flannel wearing mud monkies from Lawrence, Kansas. 

‘Speaking of a certain mud monkey, I need to locate my sword!’ Michael’s mind flicked back to his time spent within Dean Winchester. Of all the thousands of years he had served his father, it was those few weeks walking around in his true vessel that were the most satisfying. Though, the human had not been happy about him going back on his word, Michael had found the bonding with his vessel to complete him, like no other vessel had done before. 

Sadly, his time with his ‘sword’ had been short. It had almost destroyed his resolve when he had to leave the older Winchester’s body behind. Handing back control to the human soul had been painful, but he took solace in the fact that it was temporary and it was an important necessity to delivering his future plans. Despite his reluctance, to leave, his substitute vessel was wearing well, but he envisaged it would last the distance until he needed to return to his true vessel. And he would return to his sword. It was critical to his final steps. 

The window caught his grinning reflection, as a knock came to the door. He turned to welcome the expected visitor. Without failure, and on time, a large and burly man walked into Michael’s inner sanctum. The man, known as Derek, was in his mid to late 40s and prided himself on being one of Sam’s lieutenants as well as Michael’s spy. The archangel smiled, but as usual the smile did not reach his eyes. His thoughts turned to the spy’s previous update, in which he bragged about causing further division within the bunker as well as causing the fight with Dean. 

As much as Michael loved the idea of Dean Winchester in pain, he seethed as only he was allowed to hurt the older Winchester, not some piece of human scum that couldn’t even be faithful to his own species. Gritting his teeth because he needed the human a little longer, he spoke. “Soooo Derek, what of the bunker and the Winchesters? Update, now!” 

Derek seemed nervous, even more nervous than usual. Michael could tell something was wrong. He could smell the fear immediately as the human entered the room. “Sir, emmm, Lord Michael. Since my last update, a lot has happened. The nephilim got ill. Really ill and had to go to hospital. He’s back in the bunker now and resting, but still very weak. This is good news on a number of ways. Not only is the half breed weak and no longer a threat, but his illness is distracting Sam Winchester and the angel Castiel.” 

Michael noticed the startling omission that was the lack of update on Dean. Glaring at the traitor, he said, “And what of my vessel?” He had the beginnings of an answer in the way Derek shifted and began to shiver. “My Lord, the good news is that, emmm, it has driven a wedge further between Dean and the others. Sam and Castiel, they both thought Dean was responsible for what happened to the nephilim. As a result … Dean Winchester has.. ehhh… leftthebunker.” Despite speedily mumbling out the last three words, the archangel heard in no uncertain terms that his vessel had vanished. 

Breathing in, Michael enquired as to whether Derek had been keeping an eye on the older Winchester and knew where Dean currently was. Derek couldn’t find his voice to say no to the archangel. So Derek just shook his head from left to right. Michael’s temper began to soar. It was bad enough that he had to deal with such a lowly creature, but the useless little human had lost the most valuable ‘player on the board!’ 

“Let me understand this better, you’ve lost my vessel? Hmmmm, you had two roles. The first was to spy and report on what was happening within the bunker, and the second, was to keep an eye on Dean Winchester. Sooooo, to summarise, apart from reporting rather mundane and insignificant updates you’ve managed to lose my vessel. I’m less than impressed with you at the minute. In fact, I’m considering whether you have any value whatsoever. Answer me DEREK! What do you think I should do about you? Convince me as to why I don’t just disintegrate you now and be done with you?” 

Derek was clearly panicking. He knew he had choose his words carefully are he would end up as charcoal on the floor. “Master, I’m sorry, please forgive me. I wasn’t there when your vessel left the bunker. I had been returning from updating you. I just got back a day after he left. I tried to locate him, but he doesn’t want to be found and he’s warded himself too well. Even magic couldn’t locate him. I tried. I’m sorry I failed, but I can still be of use to you Sir. Please give me another chance. I can find Dean through Sam. If anyone’s going to find Dean, his younger brother will. There’s nothing Sam doesn’t know about Dean.” 

Michael thought about Derek’s words. He had a point, there was so much to still do. He couldn’t stop what he was doing and go after Dean. If Dean was indeed warded, he was most likely warded against Michael, so using the younger Winchester would work better. Annoyed that he couldn’t just destroy the treacherous human, he spoke again. “So be it Derek. This is your last chance. Return to the bunker. Befriend Samuel Winchester and push to ensure that he goes in search of his older brother.” 

Michael noticed how confused looking Derek was. He could understand, because one minute Michael wanted division and Dean isolated from the others and now he wanted Sam and Dean to be united. He needed to clarify his position to the human. “You really don’t need to question my logic, but on this occasion I will explain. I want Dean, weak and isolated. I want him vulnerable but I need him safe. He is safest when he’s with his brother and in the bunker NOT out hunting on his own. Dean Winchester is so well known across the supernatural community. If any of his enemies realise he’s out and alone they will go after him. And THAT. CANNOT. BE. ALLOWED. TO. HAPPEN! Do I make myself clear?” 

Derek understood and gulped. It was very clear to the spy, just how pissed Michael would be if anything actually physically happened to his vessel. The human wasn’t stupid. He had seen how angry the archangel had been when he had heard that Derek had punched the older Winchester. Failure was now not an option. “Thank you Sir. Thank you Thank you. I will not fail you again. I will make sure finding Dean Winchester is a priority.” 

The spy left, but before leaving, Michael had taken the opportunity to probe into the traitors mind. He had felt there was some information missing – and Michael had not been mistaken. Further probing had revealed that the spy had spread misinformation about Dean to Sam and had delayed Sam finding out that Dean had already left. Taking deep breaths, Michael dismissed Derek and turned back. It was clear to the archangel, Derek’s days were numbered, but he needed Dean found and back in the bunker. Until then, the traitor still had some use. 

A few hours and further consideration, Michael decided that he couldn’t rely solely on Derek succeeding. Rummaging deep within his memory, he recalled a very strong spell he could use to dream walk within a target’s dream. It was similar to the connection he had been using on Dean whilst he had been warded within the bunker over the last few weeks. Only this time, the dream wouldn’t be one of making Dean relive his time being possessed. This time, Michael would actually visit Dean in his dreams. ‘Maybe with some luck I might find out where he actually is!’ 

___________________ 

The flash of light from his spell, left Michael a little disorientated, but within seconds he recognised that he was indeed inside Dean’s dream. Looking down, he decided it was best to take the same form as his ‘sword’ as he was keen that Dean had no knowledge of what his current vessel looked like. Further observation told the archangel he was standing in a bar. ‘I should have known Dean would dream about a bar. Typical.’ Smirking, Michael began to make noise behind the bar as he waited for Dean to notice him. It didn’t take long as the human called out. “Dom mate, is that you?” 

Michael watched as the hunter jumped in surprise as he realised he was standing opposite his doppleganger. The only difference was the clothing. Dean in his scruffy flannel and jeans and Michael in his three piece tailored suit, including his peaked cap. 

The archangel watched his vessel work out that he was dreaming but that Michael was actually real and in his head. It didn’t take that long. Michael decided that Dean needed a drink, so he began to pour two large measures of whiskey. “Take a seat Dean and have a drink with me.” The archangel listened as Dean queried whether it was a dream? It was clear that the human was afraid. He was jumpy as if he expected to be tortured any second now. 

“Yes Dean, it’s me. And before you say anything else. You are dreaming, but this is not a recording. I’m actually here. I’m just taking this form so you will be comfortable” Michael left the whiskey bottle on the counter and lifted one of the glasses and gestured to his vessel to come closer and have a drink. Dean took the glass and cautiously took a drink. Dean eventually spoke. “OK! I’ll listen. What do you want? I doubt you’re bored and fancied a social visit. Talk. Now!” Michael nodded, “as usual Dean, straight to the point. Never any foreplay with you, is there? …. I thought I would drop by and have a little chat with you, since it’s been a while. Sorry I had to leave but don’t worry Dean, we won’t be separated for too long. Besides, a little birdy tells me, you’re no longer staying with family and friends?” 

Michael could see the cogs in Deans’ head turning. The hunter seemed to pick up that there was a traitor in the camp. ‘Well Derek, I think when the time comes I may give my hunter a little gift and let him rip you apart.’ The archangel saw Dean’s resolve strengthen as he barked out. “Cut the small talk. What do you want?” Michael answered without breaking a sweat. “As you wish Dean. Firstly, I’m sure you’re wondering why I up and left you. After all, you are my sword!” 

The archangel could tell that Dean was deeply concerned about Michael’s decision to leave. So he decide to unsettle the hunter further. “As you know Dean, I never do anything unless there’s a very good reason, and I had a good reason. I’d love to share it with you, but where’s the fun in that? Besides, once I’ve everything in place, I will come back for you. Don’t worry, I’m not finished with you just yet.” Michael could tell Dean was scared as he covered with his usual bravado. “There’s not a snowballs’ chance in hell of me saying yes to you ever again. That’s soooo not going to happen.”

Michael couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh Dean, I have so missed our little conversations. You’re so simple aren’t you my favourite little mud monkey. You see, what makes you think I need your permission. I left you, because it was important that I used another vessel for the next stage of the plan. But, I always ensure there’s a back door Dean. Ever wonder what my special Djinn saw when Neill rummaged about in your head? Think about it Dean, did you ever think I would let you go?” 

Smiling, Michael could see resignation on Dean’s face. It was clear, the hunter believed there was a back door or some unknown catch. There always was, but Dean continued to show defiance. “Yeah, you may have a back door, but since I’ve left the bunker, there’s no chance in you finding me. You know why, you giant feathery douchebag? Because I’ve managed to ward this sweet ass against you. So, you may have a spy in the camp back at the bunker, but good luck in trying to find me, because I’ll spend the rest of my life hiding from you, my family and everyone I love, if that’s what it takes to stop you from destroying the world you sick sad sack of shit!” 

Furious at being reminded he had lost his vessel, never name the insult that Dean had thrown against him, the archangel clinched his fists in rage. The hunter seemed to know him as well as he snarked, “so, if you don’t mind, can you please leave me alone so I can get some sleep?” Angry at the way Dean dismissed him, the archangel growled. “Dean , be careful. Very careful. I may not know where you are or how to find you, but that doesn’t mean I won’t find you. I have many monsters only too willing to follow my orders and I can easily hunt you down. And don’t worry, when the time comes, I will be able to easily find you. Until then, I wanted to speak with you one other matter.”

As much as Michael enjoyed their little exchanges, it was time for him to do what he came here to do. Ignoring a taunt from his ‘sword’, Michael jumped straight over the bar and grabbed Dean by the shirt and pushed him against a pillar in the centre of the room. Smirking, he stated, “now, that I’ve got your undivided attention, you know when I said there was one other thing to speak to you about. Well, I sort of lied. I don’t need to speak to you, more like I need to check something.” 

Michael went silent as he grasped Dean’s head between his hands and reconnected with the grace marker he had positioned deep within the hunter’s mind. This was his back door. With peace of mind, Michael left Dean in pain and in darkness, but confident that his marker was safe and in place, until he needed to return. As he opened his eyes, the connection broke and the hunter and his position were lost to him. Happy his connection was in place, but he was concerned as he still did not have a location. Derek needed to come through with his side of the bargain.   
__________________ 

[Sam’s POV]

It had been an understatement when it came to how badly Jack took the news that Dean had left. Strength permitting, Jack had furiously got out of bed and was attempting to dress himself so he could begin the search for his father. Sam could tell that behind the bluster, Jack was hurting and felt somehow guilty for Dean’s sudden departure, but Sam knew too well, that this was mainly his fault. 

“Jack? Jack! Look, Jack, please stop. Sit down and get back into bed. I know you want to help find him, but this is not on you. This is on me. I was angry. I was the one that made the choices. You didn’t do anything wrong. You got sick, that’s not your fault. So please Jack. Please rest. Hmmm. ….. Emmm.. by resting.. you’ll be helping Dean.” Jack looked confused by that remark so Sam elaborated. “I mean, by getting better and getting stronger, you’ll be able to join us in finding him. Dean wouldn’t want you putting yourself at risk. You know this, so please trust me. Trust Cas and I on this. We’re going to find him and we’re going to do everything in our power to bring him back home safely. I promise, but we can’t concentrate on finding Dean if we know you’re still at risk of getting sick again.” 

Hoping this logic would work was Sam’s only plan. Luckily for the hunter, Jack seemed to accept the logic and returned to his resting place. Both Cas and Sam shared glances of relief as the nephilim settled his head and shoulders back against the head board of the bed. Sam jumped as Jack spoke. “So, how are you going to find him?” ‘With great difficulty.’ Though he thought it would be difficult, Sam knew he had to be confident, at least for Jack’s sake. 

“I’m not sure. I know my brother pretty well so I think I can imagine his thought process on this. Don’t worry Jack, both Cas and I will find him.” Sam knew he wasn’t really answering the nephilim’s question, but he hadn’t an answer. One thing he did know, Dean would have deliberately went out of his way to change his thinking patterns so he wasn’t located easily. Sam couldn’t blame his brother, but part of him also felt angry at him as well. Dean could have opened up to him more and at least tried to see things from his side. Unfortunately, all that was irrelevant now. 

Leaving Jack to rest, Cas and Sam spent the rest of the evening and well into the night looking at a map of the US of A. Try as they might, neither of them could confidently pinpoint a direction of travel, never name an exact position. Thankfully, there was a little ray of light as one of the survivor’s Derek had volunteered to help with the search. At first Sam had felt uncomfortable at the sudden desire of Derek to help out, especially given Dean and Derek’s recent punch up. But his fears were set to the side as Derek confessed to feeling guilty for not being there and seeing that Dean was struggling. With little reluctance, Sam agreed to Derek helping out and he was proud of his decision, as Derek was as committed as both he and Cas were to finding the older Winchester. 

Though, Sam’s spirits were not lifted until he received an email in his inbox from a new email address. Normally he would have deleted the unknown email in question, but something in his gut told him it could be Dean related. Fortunately for him, he was correct as when he opened the email, he could tell immediately that Dean had written it. Scanning through, he called Cas and Derek to his side and read the letter out loud.   
Hi Sammy, 

Big brother here. Don’t worry, there is NO ‘funky town’ or ‘ploughkepsie’ to worry about. It’s just me, Dean writing. I’m sorry I left, but I think we both know it was and is for the best. I need to sort my shit out and I can’t do that whilst I’m in the bunker. I’m out hunting and finding myself so don’t worry about me. 

I’m just touching base, I need the 411 on Jack. It was with deep regret that I left him, but please tell me how he’s doing? 

For now, it’s best we just use email to communicate, but let me know what’s happening and I’ll keep in touch. 

Take care of everyone. I know you will.  
Dean.

Everyone seemed to let out a huge sigh of relief. The code words written in such a way clearly told Sam that Dean was Dean and that he was safe. But the words that followed did not ally his fears. Dean was hunting alone. Sam was furious again. ‘Dammit Dean. You should know better, given we’re up against Michael’s monsters and that he’s laid traps all over the place. You’re going to get yourself killed, and I only got you back bro.’ Pushing tears out of his eyes, he was relieved to see that Dean cared about Jack and had expressed an update. ‘This is good. It means he’ll read a reply.’ 

Cas seemed to be thinking the same thing. “Sam, all is not lost. We can get a message to Dean. Tell him, all is OK and we’re here for him and for him to come home, or at least tell us where he is?” Sam agreed and began to write a reply, providing Dean with an update as well as a clear call to contact them. Both agreed that they would give it another day for Dean to respond. If they didn’t receive a response within 24 hours they would assume he was in trouble and begin the search for him again. 

_______________ 

Sadly for Sam, Jack and Cas, their relief was short lived. Just over 24 hours later they had still not heard back from Dean. Fear began to seep into Sam’s mind. Something was wrong it was time to search for his brother and this time he would not stop until he found him and made him feel saved, valued and loved.


	9. The bonds that bind us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you to everyone who left kudos and to all the comments I received. Everyone has been so kind and supportive and it's inspired me to keep going. 
> 
> As promised, here's another chapter and as promised, we rejoin Dean in this one. Also be warned, there is a traumatic rape scene depicted in this chapter. thankfully I don't go into too much detail, but if you find it disturbing please skip, it only lasts a few paragraphs.
> 
> But please read on and enjoy the chapter and as usual, please leave feedback. It's always welcome.

[Warning – rape scene towards the end of this chapter. Please be warned, it’s not too graphic, but it will be rough. Please skip section if you are uncomfortable.]

Chapter 9: The bonds that bind us.

Dean wasn’t sure what woke him. His head was throbbing, but it was an even tie regarding which one was worse, his sore head or his aching left leg As his eyes gradually opened, he came to the conclusion it was his head that was the real problem. 

Head heavy and bowed, Dean struggled to open his eyes fully. It took him a further five minutes to lift his head to try and take in his surroundings. Slowly Dean’s mind began to work as memories of walking back to his beloved Impala were followed by being pulled backwards into some sort of van and being punched and kicked before everything went dark. Tasting the foul flavour in his mouth, he instantly knew he had been drugged, most likely with chloroform. ‘Great kidnapped and drugged on your first hunt. Way to go Winchester. What the hell happened?’

It took the older Winchester another 15 to 20 minutes to become alert enough to properly take in his surroundings, never name come to terms with his current situation. Looking around, he noticed his hands were expertly tied with ropes and chains wrapped around his chest, held him fast to a metal seat. Apart from a table off to his left and two wall lights, that did a piss poor job of lighting the room, there was only one door and no windows. 

After providing an internal inventory of his current prison cell, Dean turned his thoughts to answer the questions what had happened and more importantly, why it had happened? The ‘what’ was easier as his mind recalled in more detail the events that had previously unfolded. He remembered ambushing and subduing both Ruth and Ernie. He remembered both ‘recruiters’ knowing very little about the larger operation, but being familiar with the supernatural. He recalled contacting the local police and giving them a heads up that kidnappers / black market organ thieves were tied up in the makeshift office. Sighing with a relief at the thought that local law enforcement would find Ruth and Ernie and would most likely give up their contact and with any luck his location. 

As he thought about his location, he briefly panicked about his ‘baby’ abandoned in a dodgy and remote part of Bardstown. He closed his eyes and silent prayed to ‘Chuck’ that the impala would be safe. He did think of praying to Cas but partially due to pride, but more practically due to not knowing where he was being held captive, Dean decided it was pointless ‘and embarrassing.’ As his mind tried to stay calm, he rationalised that the police would find Ruth and Ernie. They would eventually make a deal and also mention Dean. They would then find Dean’s car and that would bring it to Sam’s attention. 

Or at least that was what Dean hoped would happen. Sam would already be on the alert to find him and once he would hear about an abandoned Impala, it would be no time before he would zero in on the hunt and on Dean’s location. Feeling hopeful and confident, Dean was ready for whatever his captor planned and braced himself as he waited to see what monster would come through the door. 

‘Oh bollocks! Yip, that about sums it up Winchester.’ Apart from his eyes widening slightly, Dean thought he did a pretty good job of not acting surprised when the door opened and the penny dropped. Standing at the entrance was none other than the bartender, Dominic. “You son of a bitch. It was you all along wasn’t it? You scout out potential targets, soften them up and then leave them open and ready for recruiters like those two scumbags, Ruth and Ernie. You’re a sick man. Have you no conscience man? You’re setting up young men to be kidnapped and then murdered horribly by some real life monster!”

On first entering the room, Dominic didn’t say a word. Instead, whilst Dean ranted, the tall man just stared at Dean, somehow taking in every feature and facet of his prisoner’s body. As Dean finished his opening tirade, the hunter half expected the usual evil guy speech followed by much gloating and possibly some sort of threat. Instead he just continued to silently stare Dean up and down. It was uncomfortable, bordering on damn creepy as Dominic’s pupils seemed to expand as he smiled. 

After a few minutes, though it seemed much longer, Dean’s captor spoke. “Ah, Mr Smith…. Mmmm. Or should I call you Mr Winchester? Either way, it’s good to see that you’re finally awake. I thought my men had doused you with so much chloroform that you’d be asleep for a week. But it’s good to see you’re back with us and just in time too.” 

Dean glared. “Sooo, you know who I am, so surely you know that this is probably the most stupidest thing you’ve ever done? I mean you’ve been sloppy enough to attract one hunter. And I have others with me, so my disappearance will bring down an army of highly trained and pissed off hunters on you and this unholy operation. They’re goi…..” 

“Dean, Dean. I’ll stop you there, because I believe in getting to the point and time is money. So I’ll cut to the chase. I know who you are Dean. I know what you are. I know, that up until about a month or so you were the archangel Michael’s vessel and word is that you are his true or perfect vessel. Though, all of that is important, it’s hardly information that would ‘stop the press’ so to speak, but let me enlighten you some more. You see, ever since you walked into my bar I knew who you were immediately. I placed a tracker on you that evening and had you watched. So I know Dean that there’s no other hunters with you. In the time you’ve been unconscious, no one has come looking. Your car is still parked where you left it and there’s been no one go near your motel room either. So you see, you are very much alone.” 

Dean couldn’t help feel somewhat relieved that his baby was still safe, but the news that Dominic knew he was on his own worried him. The man or creature, whatever he was, was intelligent and well resourced. The fact that within a number of hours, Dominic had been able to track him, place him under watch as well as bring in a five man team and take him out told him this opponent was well organised and very dangerous. Dean needed to turn the tables some how on Dominic, if that was even his name. “You seem cock sure of yourself Dom or whatever the fuck your name is!”

Dominic couldn’t help produce a short snort of laughter. “I have to give it to you Winchester, you sure do live up to your reputation. Gutsy but dumb! Oh… before you get all angry and mouthy, please understand me. I do not wish you any disrespect. You see, I made you the moment you set foot in the bar Dean. I even ensured you meet Ruth and Ernie. Unfortunately, I had to slightly improvise when that normer idiot Ernie acted a complete asshole and passed you up for the other target. So, I adapted my plan and made sure you found the warehouse. It was a gamble, but my gut told me that you were here on your own, isolated and prime for the picking. Anddddd, I wasn’t disappointed. You followed my plan perfectly.” 

“Firstly, Dominic, what’s a ‘normer? Secondly, I’ve contacted the police. No matter how smart you think you are, you’re little friends Ruthie and Ernie will most likely make a deal so..” Dean was interrupted again as Dominic felt he’d heard enough. “Normer is our term for a collaborating human. Normally low life scum that sell out their own kind for money. Sadly, for you Dean. The two you’re placing so much hope on… well… they know nothing. They’re hired thugs that I use to help find new product. It also helps the police when those they plan to question are in fact, alive, and I can assure you, that after I had their hearts ripped out and then the building set on fire, I don’t think they’ll be making any sort of deal. I’m afraid, there’s no blue lights and sirens going to come blasting through this door to save you. You’re on your own and are now my property to do so as I wish.” 

Dominic’s last words sent shivers running through Dean. Over the years he had been captured, threatened and even tortured, but the look on Dominic’s face, combined with the tone of his voice as he referred to Dean as ‘his’ scared him more than anything. Already feeling vulnerable because of Michael and what had happened with his brother and Cas, Dean felt he was no in unchartered territory. Trying not to show his fear, he decided to change tact so he pushed forward, “I’m curious, why go to all this trouble. I mean, you knew who I was. You’re a business man, so why threaten your business, when you could have just give up your two pawns and had them killed. After all, I didn’t have any other trails to follow. You’re smart, it doesn’t make sense for you to risk it all just to take a pop at a Winchester?”

Dean’s comments seemed to animate Dominic more than he could have imagined. Dean knew he was a creature, he just wasn’t sure what take of supe Dom was. “You know, from the moment the community received the order six months ago, I just knew it would be me who would get the opportunity to secure the ‘platinum target.’ Hmmmmm…. I can tell from the look on your face, that I’ve lost you, so please indulge me as I share some history with you Dean.” 

Not expecting a response, Dominic continued. “You will recall Dean, how over eight / nine months ago, you and your brother came across an online blood market auction. No memory? Think back Dean. A case with a blonde sheriff out in Nebraska. You were following up on a missing young woman and you found her about to be auctioned off, piece by piece for a tidy sum. Ahhh, I can see that it’s coming back to you.” 

Dean knew the case in question too well. He had helped his friend, sheriff and fellow hunter, Donna Hanscum to take down a meat market ring, run by an FBI agent of all people and supported by a ghoul and a vampire. The entire case had given him the willies as he remembered how the Agent had told Sam all about the thousands of monsters who went about living a normal life in plain sight alongside humans. ‘Why the hell didn’t we follow this up? We knew there were so many monsters out there buying people. They’re obviously organised and rich. Why the hell didn’t we hunt them down?’ 

As if he could read his mind, “Ahh Dean, don’t beat yourself up too much about not following up. You’d never have found anything more than the meat market ring you took out. Each market runs separately and despite the system allowing for the purchasing of product, it doesn’t hold financial or personal information outside what is required. I can assure you, even your best IT hackers couldn’t find any more information. You have to understand, so many monsters have had hundreds and sometimes thousands of years to build up protection. What makes you think you and a rag tag band of flannel wearing Neanderthals are going to take them out?” 

Dominic stopped and it looked like the creature was mentally scolding himself. “Forgive me for going on, especially after I mentioned I like to get to the point. So apologies for digressing. Butttt… you see, when the community got sight of the great and famous Sam Winchester… well you can imagine the.. and please pardon the pun… imagine the feeding frenzy to get a piece of that 6 foot 4 sweet body? I mean, let’s face it, with little to no advertising and within 15 minutes, Clegg had managed to auction your brother’s heart for a staggering HALF a MILLION DOLLARS. Dean, do you know how often that has happened? No? Well let me enlighten you. It’s NEV…VERRRR. Happened! Let me repeat myself, it’s never, ever happened before. Now, it was bad enough that once enticed with such an attractive offer, it was gut wrenching to see the product removed. Thankfully, all was not lost when a number of clients saw who had taken the product off the market. The moment they set eyes on you, Dean Winchester, it changed the entire ‘ball game’. “ 

Dean shifted in his metal seat. It wasn’t from physical discomfort. It was from the mental discomfort as he started to realise exactly what was going on. Then his face seemed to show all his thoughts. “Ahh, now you get it Dean. You see, we’ve all heard of the Winchesters, but very few of us had ever seen you and those who had, never lived long enough to swap photos, never name stories or more information. So, those few split seconds were you stepped into the camera’s frame after killing Clegg just sent the community into the stratosphere.” 

“Ahhh Dean, don’t look embarrassed and so modest. Sam Winchester is one thing, but for any monster to get their hands on any part of the infamous Dean Winchester…. Well… I can’t imagine how many, and there are many Dean, of my wealthiest clients would pay to get a piece of you, never name what they’d pay to have the whole you, alive and kicking. Now, I see that you see where this is truly going.” 

“So about six months ago, a few of the richest in the community put out a demand for the capture alive of Dean Winchester. They also stipulated that whilst they’d wait for the opportunity to purchase the real deal, they’d happily buy any human that reminded them of you. That’s right Dean. Think about all those men that disappeared. They all were near your age, same height and build and most importantly, they all had dirty fair hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.” 

Dean wanted to throw up there and then. All those innocent people that had been targeted, lured, kidnapped and then murdered or much worse, were taken because they looked some what similar to Dean ‘bloody’ Winchester. He had thought his life in the bunker over the past few weeks had been bad, but seemingly being out in the world hunting, was killing more people than he even knew. He was devastated. Dean Winchester was a curse and Crowley had been right all along. The Winchester’s brought death to everyone, friend or foe. It didn’t matter how. Innocent died alongside the guilty.

Snapping him out of his downward spiral, Dominic continued. “Pawns like Ruth and Ernie never knew who we were looking for, but supes did, that’s why Ernie didn’t recognise your worth when he met you, but I did! Sooo, after getting permission to proceed with your extraction, I brought in my team and as you can see - I’ve been successful and you’re now the star auction item. But don’t worry, in order to maximise the opportunity for very special clients to make the necessary preparations, both physical and financial, you’ve a few days before I sell you on. And Dean, there’s no guarantee that I won’t make more money selling you piece by piece, instead of whole and alive. Do you understand?” 

Unfortunately, Dean understood too well, he needed to do something. Say something. Just try anything. “You fucking bastard! Emmmm. Not, nottt…. Only are you crazy but you’re stupid. Yeah, I’m famous and all that, but that’s not a good thing. You see, yeah, all these rich monsters want a piece of this sweet ass, but you know what, there’s an archangel. Yes, the most powerful creature imaginable, he’s out there and I’m his true vessel and when he finds out what you’re planning to do, he’s going to disintegrate everything from monsters to empires. Do you understand me? You’ve got a chance. Just one chance pal! Just one chance to get out of this and that’s leave my ass, alive and untouched at the side of a road and run. And hope I don’t remember your face, because if the ARCHANGEL MICHAEL finds you, it’s over!” 

For the first time since Dominic entered the room, Dean saw genuine concern enter the monster’s eyes. Sadly, it didn’t last long. “You make a compelling case Deano, unfortunately for you, words is all you have. You see, I figure, if you are so special, I can’t understand why Michael abandoned your… as you put it… ‘sweet ass’, can you? Also, as much as you might hope, I’m not foolish and my connections are vast and knowledgeable and I have managed to get extremely powerful warding that even the archangel Michael will struggle to break through. So you see Dean, you’re locked down so tight, even Heaven will not be able to find you, never name your baby brother!”

Dean knew there was no use negotiating with the creature. Dominic was hell bent on making money from this deal. As far as the monster was concerned, he was a valuable asset that needed secured and insurance taken out, to avoid any losses of profit. 

As if Dominic had read his mind, he reached out and touched Dean’s cheek. Dean tried to move away but found he couldn’t. Forced to sit, listen and endure the groping and the pawing, Dean clinched his teeth. “With you being such a valuable target, I’ve taken specific steps. Firstly, with the vampires. They’re very keen to get hold of your ass, given that your brother and you had a hand in the death of their Alpha. Secondly, all supernaturals are keen to dance with you for a number of reasons, but I’m thinking the killing of their mother Eve will suffice. But, then there’s Michael. Just in case he changes his mind, I’ve taken a number of precautions. So you can be rest assured Dean, nothing or no one is getting to you before I sell you to the highest bidder. So until then, I’m going to put you in with a few of the Dean lookalikes for now, until the big sale. Don’t worry Dean, you won’t have to wait too long.” 

Dominic removed his hand from Dean’s cheek and got up. On leaving the room, the hunter saw two men come in behind him. Before he knew what was happening, he smelt the all too familiar smell of chloroform. Raising his head, he saw a dirty rag come closer and closer to his mouth and nose and within ten seconds and some struggling, darkness took him. 

___________________ 

The next time Dean came back to consciousness, the sensation was different. No longer was he seated and bound. No, this time he was lying on a thin mattress of some sorts. On further observation, he realised both his hands were in shackles which were attached to a concrete wall. As he sat up, Dean took the opportunity to test the handcuffs, but sadly realised that the only thing that give way was the skin on his wrists. There was no way he was going to be able to dislodge the restraints. His only escape was to use a key. 

Giving up on any immediate escape, Dean took the time to take in the rest of his surroundings. Blinking through the blurriness from sitting upright to quickly, Dean used the wall as a backrest and he scanned the larger room. He was in a larger cell and this one had other ‘guests’, two to be specific, scattered around the walls in the same position as he was. Looking at his fellow inmates, Dean thought it was time to gain as much knowledge about his captors. The more intel he had, the better the chance he could come up with an escape plan. He had to, because two innocent men’s lives depended on him. 

“The name’s Dean. Dean Winchester! I’m here to… no scrap that, I was trying to rescue you, but as you can see, I’ve run into a few problems. Are you OK? I mean, are you injured?” Even as he spoke, he felt stupid. Of course, they weren’t OK and were most likely injured. They were probably scared shitless. As he didn’t expect an immediate answer from either of his cell mates, he took a closer look. ‘Strange, none of you look familiar. You must be the latest additions to the menu.’ His attention moved to the corner of the room, as he watched one of the men sit upright and look towards him. 

“Name’s Chris and that shy fellow over there, his name’s Evan. If you’re asking are we physically OK. Well, they haven’t hurt us too bad, just pushed us about, but I can’t say mentally we’re fairing too well. I mean, we’re prisoners and a few of the guards look at us as if they’re about to eat us. I swear, one of the guards sniffed Evan a few hours before you arrived.”   
Dean couldn’t help but like Chris. He seemed strong, despite the situation the young man found himself in. “Do you know how long you’ve been here? In fact, just tell me everything you know about here? Any piece of information, no matter how unimportant you think it is, might help.” 

Rubbing his sleeve against his face, Chris spoke for both of the captives. “Look, no disrespect, but if you’re the rescue party, well…. You kinda suck at it!” Dean couldn’t blame them for being sceptical. From their perspective, they were looking at someone just like them, chained to a wall and powerless. But as much as he might agree with them, Dean had to win them over, especially if they were going to survive this. Looking Chris directly in the eyes. “I know what it looks like from where you’re sitting. You don’t know me from the next guy and I’m trapped in this cell with you, but I promise you, I’m a professional and I will get us out of here. So trust me. Besides, what can it hurt? I mean, have you other plans you’ve not told anyone about? Come on, please humour me and tell me everything you know.” 

Dean’s puppy dog expression wasn’t as perfected as Sam’s or even Jack’s but it must have worked as Evan and Chris seemed to exchange a few silent remarks. “OK, I suppose, what harm could it do? Besides, you’re not going anywhere and neither are we.” Smiling at Evan, Dean said, “That’s the spirit. OK, tell me what you know.” 

Looking between Chris and Evan, Dean knew that Chris was going to end up sharing their story. He was proved correct as Chris shifted on his mattress, making himself as comfortable as he could. 

“OK, where to begin? Right, I’m not sure when I was lifted, what date do you last remember?” Dean had not expected to have to answer any questions, but that question would make sense. As Dean answered Chris, Chris’s eyes went wide in surprise and then looked sad again. “And if you’ve been out for a while, I would put my time in this lovely establishment at nearly four maybe five days and Evan was here before me, at least by two days.” 

Dean thought about the timing, he felt awful. If he had been more thorough, he may have spoken to the local sheriff’s office. Who knows, he might have realised that both men were missing earlier. Though, on further reflection, there was no point beating himself up, as there wasn’t much more he could have done for them. So he set those thoughts to the side and continued to listen to Chris’s story. 

“I don’t remember much about how I got here. One minute, I was meeting a few people to talk about a business venture of a lifetime, and then the next I’m being bundled into the trunk of a car. The next thing I know, I wake up here, chained to a wall. Evan was already here as were two other men. Sadly, neither Evan nor I got a chance to hear their names as they had been blue tagged and sold and were shipped out about an hour after I got here.” 

“What do you mean by blue tagged?” Dean remembered his conversation with Dominic. He had a feeling he knew, but maybe Chris would be able to add something. Chris seemed to be staring off into space as he spoke. “They were going to include us in the tagging but thought they would hold off. One of the guards is keen to purchase Evans. And before you ask me how I know? Because he told us both so. A few hours before you arrived, one of the guards was all excited. They’d said that they’d be holding a special big auction mid week, so, we’d be tagged and sold accordingly a little sooner than planned. That’s when he looked over and sniffed Evan.” 

“Now, I’m not 100% sure what the tagging means but I’ve only heard them mention two colours, red and blue. I heard one of the guards say the blue tags for slave sales and the red tag is for food sales. I’m not sure, but I can guess that neither are great options for us. Apart from leering at Evan over there and pushing us about, they’ve fed us and cleaned us and not really beat us. I asked if they were going to hurt us more and one of them said, that they couldn’t touch the merchandise, unless they owned it.” 

Dean knew too well, this was a even worse than what Agent Clegg’s meat market did. In the other market, the people were kidnapped and sold off as food, piece by piece, but here they were trading in slaves. In had to get them out of here before they were sold off and taken away. 

“Chris. Evan. I know you don’t know me, but please believe me. I am a hunter and I have many friends out there that will be looking for me. But don’t worry, we’re not going to sit around here waiting on a rescue, I’m going to use everything I have to get us out of here and we need to do this as soon as possible. But if we’re going to do this, I’m going to need us all to work together. That means being brave. Do you think you are both up to that? I mean the only option other than escaping is staying here and either becoming food or some monster’s fuck toy.” 

Dean knew he shouldn’t have been so direct. Chris might look strong, but Evan certainly was breaking to pieces in front of him. As much as he wanted to put them both at ease, he knew that they didn’t have time. Dominic was clear and Chris had confirmed it, they would be sold in a few days time. Dominic had also given a clear indication that as high as security was now, it was nothing compared to what he would face when he was sold. The thought of a creature willing to buy him was nothing short of a joke. Yes, he was a Winchester and had sent a lot of monsters to purgatory, including the mother of all monsters, but he struggled to see anyone wanting to spend money on buying his sorry ass. As he wallowed in that thought, he didn’t hear the door to the cell open. 

The sudden movement of Chris and Evan moving back against the wall brought Dean out of his reverie. Looking towards the entrance to his prison, he saw Dominic enter along with two bulked out guards. If he had to guess, he assumed these two were supes, probably werewolves, but he still couldn’t identify Dominic. He some how didn’t come across as a wolf, but he wasn’t a vamp either, that was for sure. As he looked closer at his captor, Dean noticed Dominic was carrying tags. 

“Well Dean, I hope you find your accommodation suitable. I mean it’s not to the standard of the Ritz Carlton, but I’m sure it’s close to what you normally stay in. I mean, I’ve heard all about the lovely low class motels you tend to crash at when you’re hunting. Anywhoooo.. I digress, again. I seem to do that a lot when I’m around you. Must be that you’re a celebrity.” Dean glared as Dominic turned to address the other prisoners. “Please forgive my rudeness, you must be Chris and you must be Evan. I’m sure you’re wondering who Dean is. Let me enlighten you both. You see, he’s the reason why you two were lifted. Did you know that? Ahh no. I assume Dean wouldn’t be too keen to tell you something important like that. But I can assure you that the only reason you are chained to the wall is because you look very much like him. Sooooo…. If you’re looking for someone to hate, I suggest you have all the time and access to hating this man here. After all, he doesn’t care who he hurts in the pursuit of a good hunt, isn’t that right Deano?” 

Dean knew what Dominic was up to. He needed to demoralise everyone as much as possible, never name divide and conquer. The older Winchester wanted to punch himself. He should have noticed that they were most likely being watched and listened to. ‘Good thinking you idiot!’ “I know what you’re doing Dominic. You think telling these men that, that somehow they’re going to hate me and love you a little bit. Come on, they’re not that stupid and neither are you! You’ve got what you came for, you don’t need them, in fact, I’m sure you could let them go. I mean who’s going to believe them. The last one that escaped wasn’t believed and somehow I get the feeling you keep a few cops on the payroll, so what do you say. Let these guys go and keep me. I’ll be extra good if you do.” 

Dean knew that it was a stupid thing to ask. He knew that the two men would never see the light of day. They knew too much about the operation, but he had to do something to try and keep the two innocent men from saying or doing something that would get them killed even quicker. As expected his rouse didn’t work. Dominic smirked and nodded towards the guards as they all moved further into the room. 

“What are you doing? We’re all secure and can’t go anywhere, so if you haven’t got a key to release us or food, there’s no reason to stay. Is there?” Dominic chose to ignore Dean’s torts. Instead the creature turned his attention to Chris and Evan. Leering at both of them. “I have to say Dean, there are similarities but when I have the real deal in front of me to compare, I can see they’re very poor imitations, especially this one here.” Dean noticed it was Evan that Dominic referred to. He didn’t like how this was going. “Look Dom. If you’re going to criticise, don’t blame the boys here, blame you’re pathetic recruiters. Both Chris and Evan are fine men in their own right. They don’t need to be compared to someone like me. So if you’re disappointed that they’re not my exact twin, well you should complain to your minions and leave us alone.” 

Dominic seemed to ignore Dean. The hunter watched as his captor moved closer to Chris. Waving to one of the guards, Chris was immediately lifted up off the ground. Straining against the shackles, Dean could hear Chris cry out in pain. “Well, let’s see what we have here? He’s good and strong. Sturdy and quite attractive.” Dean realised what was happened. ‘Oh God, he’s about to tag them.’ Dean winched in disgust as he watched Dominic physically sniff Chris. “Not bad. Not bad. He’s got good form. Let’s see how he tastes.” Before anyone could do anything, Dominic took out a small knife and ran the blade across a small part of the arm, just below the elbow. Licking Chris, Dominic moaned. “Mmmmmm… Nice, very nice. Blue!” 

Dean was gutted for Chris. The verdict was in. Chris was to be sold as a slave. As he took in that news, Dean almost missed Evan’s fate. “Not bad, but not as strong, physically. And you say he’s been cowering like a child in the corner for most of the time. Let’s have a sniff and taste shall we. That should decide it.” Dean began to move into a crouching position. He hated the monster in front of him, but he knew he was powerless to do anything to stop him. “Mmmmm. Nice blood. We’re a little low on food options. Soooo. Red it is.” 

“You bastard. Don’t do this. They’re innocent. They don’t deserve this. Release them. I’ll do anything, be anything Dominic. Just let them go.” Dean’s declaration seemed to grab his captor’s attention. “Really Dean. This is a learning lesson for you too. You know why? Because, you need to realise. You have no say on this matter. In fact, you need to get used to the fact that you will have no say or power going forward. You cease to be a person, and soon you, will become a possession. Sooooo. You pleading means nothing, because I own you already I don’t need to take you because I already have. So sit down and wait for your turn.” 

Dean was furious. He knew Dominic was correct. He had no power and nothing to negotiate with, but that didn’t stop him from trying to save the two men. Though, he couldn’t physically punch the enemy he decided he always had his attitude. “What’s this? No tag for me, surely I’m due to be categorised either blue or red. What’s it gonna be? Got any other colours, I’m quite partial to green!” 

Dominic just laughed and then within seconds he grabbed Dean by his shirt and trailed him up until his shackles cut into his wrists. “Dean, you don’t need a tag. You’re being sold and the highest bidder gets to decide whether you’re food or fuck fodder. If you’re really unlucky you might end up being both. So wait your turn and shut up!” With words spoken, Dominic threw Dean violently back against the wall. 

Dominic was just about to leave when he stopped. He seemed to be considering something. He turned to one of the guards. “What do you think? Red over there doesn’t have to work or look good. The only product that’s important is the blood, so why don’t you have a little play with him and show Mr Winchester and his friends here, what their place is now. Knock yourself out!” 

This was not good. Dean wished he had not ‘poked the bear!’ As the door closed, both guards moved towards Evan. The young man shrunk down even further, as if trying to disappear altogether. It didn’t work, as two pairs of hands pulled the human up. Dean shouted. “Ahh come on guys. Don’t do this. Please don’t do this.” Dean knew his protest was futile. The two guards weren’t interested in what was happening behind them. All they were focused on was what was in front of them. One of the guards joked to his friend. “Pity we couldn’t take a piece of his heart, but I’m sure we’ll just have to be happy with a piece of his ass instead.” 

Hearing that comment, Evan panicked. Struggling against his captors, the human managed to get a few punches in as his hands were freed. Unfortunately, Evan’s fight wasn’t enough to save him. Both guards had released Evan from his chains and had thrown him down on the floor towards the middle of the room. Despite his screams and struggles, both guards had the prisoner pinned down and were starting to rip away his clothing with their claws. 

Dean wanted to turn away and not watch but he owed it in some way to Evan to be there for him and go through this with him. So against every bone in his body, Dean turned and watched. The scene in front of him was horrific. Both weres had half turned, firstly, using their claws to rip Evan’s clothing off his body. It was followed by a pressing their claws deep into Evan’s shoulders as both guards positioned their prisoner so they could gain entrance to him. Dean knew when one of them had breached Evan when he screamed higher than he had before. The pain must have been excruciating as Dean overheard one of the wolves say, “look Phil, you don’t even have to lubricate him. All lubed up with his own blood. Smells divine mate. Hurry up, I want a go before he dries up too much!” 

After a few minutes, Evan’s screams died down until all Chris and Dean could hear were the ongoing sobs of Evan and the vile grunts of each guard as the buried themselves deep within Evan’s hole. The rape went on for what Dean thought was hours, but it couldn’t have been longer than ten minutes. Ten minutes of hell for poor Evan and the other humans who had the misfortune of having to witness the vile act. The smell of sex and blood wafted across the cell towards Dean. The smell combined with the scene that played over and over in Dean’s mind made him feel nauseous. The guards left the cell obviously sated by their activity, neither of them spared a look back towards the scene of their crime. 

Apart from the sniffs and cries of pain coming from Evan, Dean and Chris remained silent. Speechless by what they both had witnessed. Both guilty, that they had been spared the same fate. Dean was in shock that his hunter mind did not pick up that both guards had left the cell without securing Evan back in his shackles. Fortunately for Dean, Evan seemed to be thinking more than his cell mates. In fact, Evan had crawled to the opposite end of the cell and had rolled into a ball and began to rock. 

Time passed so slowly for the three prisoners. Dean realised that bearing witness to such an atrocity was in many ways as crippling as being the actual physical victim. Though, nothing would detract away from the heinous crime that had been committed, but Dean couldn’t function properly. In an attempt to refocus and recentre himself, he tried to convince himself that he had seen and experience much worse during his stint in hell. But hell was years ago and hell was… well, hell was hell. Seen and experiencing rape on earth just seemed so more graphic. 

It was as he was thinking through the events of the past few days, that he realised that if he is sold, there’s nothing to stop that from happening repeatedly to him. In fact, as horrific as the rape on Evan was, Dean imagined that his fate would be much worse. After all, he had killed so many different types of monsters over his life time. They’d be queuing around the block to get a piece of him. Shivering at how vulnerable and powerless he now was, he now understood how Evan felt as they pushed him down on the ground, spread his legs and rammed their dick’s right up his ass. A tear ran down Dean’s cheek. He hadn’t known Evan for more than an hour or so, but that didn’t matter. The man had suffered imaginable pain and all because he looked like Dean. That thought brought Dean further shame. He bowed his head and more tears flowed. 

Then a voice out of the silence spoke up. It started quiet, but there was a strength of resolve behind it. Evan spoke up. “Don’t, don’t cry Dean. Don’t cry Chris. Don’t you dare. This is not on you. You have done nothing wrong and have nothing to be guilty about. This is on them. Those fuckers! But, as much as they rap…. As much as they… emmm.. did this to me. I won’t let them kill me. I won’t let them win. I’m not going to die here, being someone’s chew or fuck toy. I’d rather die fighting.” 

Dean was taken back by the fight in Evan’s words. Only minutes ago the man had been a mess in the corner, but somehow the person speaking now seemed different. The man was angry. “If I’m going to die, I will do it on my feet and free or free from fear if nothing else. Besides Dean, they think I’m so pathetic they forgot to lock me up. Arrogant bastards! If it’s the last thing I do, I’ll get my own back on those two. Starting with getting out of this shit hole prison.” 

Dean was shocked to see Evan had crawled back across the room towards Dean. Hand on Dean’s shoulder, Evan shook it and said, “If you’re so good, that these guys want a piece of you, I’m assuming you’ve got something on you that can help. …. Well do you?” Dean just looked at Evan. It took him a few seconds and another few shakes from Evan, for Dean to recall that he had two very well hidden lock picks on his body. Luckily they hadn’t found the one loosely sewn into the rim of the turn up located at the bottom of his right trouser leg. After a few glances and whispers of where it was, Evan had managed to locate and release the pick and deliver it straight into Dean’s hands.

Within seconds Dean had his hands free and was moving quickly towards Chris. Fuelled with a sense of purpose, Dean, Chris and Evan managed to haul themselves to their feet and move towards the door. Everything in Dean’s mind screamed, ‘it’s too easy. What about the cameras? Any minute now they’re going to come right in.’ Despite all these thoughts, Dean’s lock pick managed to take out a panel at the side of the door and within a few minutes, he had scrambled the unlocking mechanism and released the door. 

Edging his head slowly around the corner of the doorway, Dean expected to be confronted with at least one guard, but there was nothing. ‘Strange? This is too easy, when’s the other shoe going to drop?’ Chris and Evan were whispering to each other. Dean felt a tap to his shoulder. Chris spoke, “Dean, we need to get out of here. You’re the only expert we have, so we’ll follow you. Just tell us what to do, and we’ll do it!” 

Dean hated this responsibility. Leading a group of hunters was hard enough, but now he held the lives of two innocents in his hands and he really doubted how good and strong his hands actually were at the minute. Gulping he nodded to them. He knew their nerves were holding on by a thread and he had to give them leadership and hope. Looking left and right, he took a guess that freedom lay to the left for some strange reason. Leaving the room, all three escapees hugged the left hand side wall of the corridor as they made their way as quickly and as quietly as they could. Once they got to the corner, Dean noticed there was a door with a glass window. He could see there was some sort of open room, possible large double doors. It looked like they were closer to the outside than he thought. Looking left and right, all three crossed to the door. Their luck held out as Dean tried the door handle to find it wasn’t locked. Evan followed closely behind Dean as they entered the larger warehouse room, but it was as Chris closed the door and joined them, that all manner of alarms went off. 

“They’re here! Get them!” was shouted from above and to the right. With nothing left to lose, all three men ran towards the door way, unfortunately werewolves were faster. Looking behind him, Dean saw Chris be taken down first. Torn between trying to return and help Chris and get Evan to safety, he chose to push on with Evan. Seeing that his original exit was blocked, the hunter turned quickly and literally dragged a scared and panicking Evan towards the right side of the room. Dean had spotted another door way and he hoped that somewhere on his journey he would find some sort of weapon, though he highly doubted it. 

With less than four foot from the door, Dean felt the air rapidly leave his lungs as something huge slammed into his side. The massive werewolf sent both Evan and Dean hurtling towards the ground. Dean took no time to punch and kick at the creature, but it was useless as another wolf came around the corner and grabbed Evan. “Winchester cease fighting or we’ll rip these two apart now!” The order came from the far corner as Dominic walked casually into view. Dean knew when he was defeated. Dropping his fists he stood upright and still. Within seconds the werewolf was pushing him and Evan back towards the centre of the room. 

“Dean, Dean , Dean. They told me to be careful with you. They warned me that to give you an inch, you’d take the mile. I thought I had searched you properly and found everything, but it seems I missed a lock pick. Well, I’ll have to rectify that later, won’t I. Let’s see if you can hid anything when you’re striped naked and lying in the cell.” Dean hated the thought of being so vulnerable, but he hated the look of his captor even more. Dominic hadn’t panicked when he had attempt to escape. 

“Now, what am I going to do with you Dean? Here I was hoping that you would be a good little prisoner. Stay quiet and still until you’re sold, but I see that I’m going to have to take more precautions with you. But before I do that, I think a strong learning lesson is required.” Dean saw the smirk change on Dominic’s face. His captor’s eyes were lifeless as he looked towards Chris and Evan. Dean struggled in the werewolf’s arms. “Look, they didn’t do anything. It was all me. My fault completely. They’re innocent, so if you’re going to punish anyone, punish me.” 

Dominic was angry. “DON’T LIE TO ME! You think I didn’t see red tag here crawl his way over. Those idiots that left him unchained will be dealt with later, but you and I know you wouldn’t be out and running about if it wasn’t for your friends here.” Apart from the initial shouting, Dominic’s voice had returned to an unsettling monotone. Dean preferred the shouting, at least then he knew were he stood with his captor. This cold, lifeless Dominic scared him so much more. “But the big question is what shall I do about it? What do you think I should do Dean?” 

Dean knew this game too well. Over the years, he had played similar conversations with other captors and in the past there had been mixed results. Looking at his circumstances he knew that nothing good would come from any suggestion he made. So he stood silent. “No, nothing? Not gonna play at all, are you? Welllllll, let me decide for you. You see, I could punish you Dean and believe me I soooo, want to, BUT! You’re worth more untouched and uninjured so my punishment is limited with you. Then I remembered when I had a little poke around in your head that I can better hurt and punish you by hurting others in your stead. Philip, bring me red tag?”

Dean watched as Evan was trailed into the room. He watched with horror as Dominic walked around the prisoner, looking him up and down. Turning towards Dean, Dominic smiled and spoke again. “Though not as valuable as blue over there, Red here would have brought me at least 100,000 dollars. But, I need you to behave and you cost more, soooo, Red here will make an excellent lesson.” Nodding towards Phil the werewolf, Dean had no choice but to watch as two wolves tore into Evan’s neck. Blood flew everywhere as Evan began to fall to the floor. Covered in Evan’s blood, Phil punched through Evan’s rib cage and ripped out his heart. 

Chris had screamed and cried as he watched his friend die in front of him. Dean had stopped struggling and stood glaring coldly towards Dominic. “You bastard. You didn’t need to do that. He just wanted to stop hurting, especially after you pieces of shit raped him. He wasn’t thinking straight. You should have punished me. You should have hurt ME!” Dominic laughed as he walked coolly towards Dean. “Dean, you big stupid hunter. I did punish you…. By killing him. And now, to discuss the new rules.”

“Rules! What new rules? I think we got the message, now just return us to the cell and we’ll behave a promise.” Dean felt ashamed that he was practically begging his captor, but he really didn’t want to know what the ‘new rules’ entailed. He got the feeling, he was not going to like it and Chris was definitely not going to like it. Pulled back to reality, Dominic answered him. “You see Dean. The way I figure it, you will feel bad for what happened to your friend, but whilst you’ve got another innocent to potentially save, I get the feeling you’re going to keep trying to escape. And…. Well…. That simply won’t do. I can’t afford to hurt you physically, so I need to rethink the rules a little.” 

“What are you going to do? I’ve told you, I’ll be good. Nice and quiet and do as I’m told. Fuck it! I’ll even play nice, but don’t hurt anyone else because of me.” Dean hated how his voice cracked slightly as he uttered the last part of the sentence. Dominic was seeing through all the bravado and Dean’s defences and could see his vulnerabilities. “I know Dean you mean what you say, but I can’t afford you getting damaged, never name escaping. So, I’m having to go against my business head and…” Before Dean could stop him, Dominic grabbed Chris by the neck and snapped it. Dean screamed “Noooooooo!”

“Take him back to his cell. He’ll have no more room mates. I’ll join you in a few minutes, when I deal with a few guards.” Dean tried to struggle, but knew it would be pointless. Instead, he relived in his head both Chris and Evan’s deaths. Though Evan had been the one to get the lock pick, it had been Dean pushing them to work together. They were his responsibility and they were now dead. Dead because Dean Winchester was worth more than both of them. He felt sick, but the only upside was that the two raping pieces of shit were about to be killed. He knew that look on Dominic’s face when he had spoke of being delayed. The boss was about to literally ‘rip them a new one.’ 

Contrary to expectation, Dean wasn’t locked back in his shackles. Instead, he was locked into cuffs that hung from the ceiling in the centre of the room. He was pulling at the new chains when Dominic entered the cell. Dean took in Dominic’s demeanour. His captor had new blood splatter across his white shirt and he had rolled up his shirt sleeves now. Dean tried to find a better balance as he stood on his toes and hung in the middle of the room. Dominic didn’t say anything, he just looked at Dean, up and down. This lasted for ages, or it felt like ages. 

“Now, that that unpleasantness has been dealt with, we need to lock things down until the sale.” Dominic grabbed the hunter by the jaw and pressed his finger nails into his cheek. Dean remained numb, there was nothing left to say, or so he thought. “Quiet, I see. Well, I’ll make this quick.” Though, Dean had been unsure as what was going to come next, he had not expected some sort of ‘Vulcan style’ mind melt. Dominic had used his other hand to grab hold of Dean’s head and then pain followed. Despite his objective to stay quiet and defiant, the pain left Dean screaming in agony at the violation. Fortunately, it last only a matter of seconds before Dominic gasped in pain and jumped back. 

“Shape… schhifterrrrrrrrr?” Dean could barely get the word out, between the pain and what had happened. He had seen a blue light come from within his head and push Dominic back. The shapeshifter had been trying to read his mind, his memories to be exact, but just like Neil the Djinn, he had been met with a wall of some sort. The look on Dominic’s face said it all. 

“Oh God! That decides it, a quick sale for you.” Dominic moved off to the side but returned a few minutes, this time with an injection needle. Dean struggled. “No, whatever I’ve done, I’m sorry, just don’t do this.” Dominic ordered one of the guards to hold the hunter still. “Hold still Winchester. Don’t worry, I can afford to lose a few 100,000 dollars, but you’re my retirement plan. So I need you unconscious and warded to the gills. It won’t be for long, I need to move you fast. So for now, good night Dean.” 

Before Dean could protest further, the needle was injected straight into the side of his neck. Whatever the drug was, it didn’t take more than five seconds before blurry vision was replaced with darkness and unconsciousness. Dominic stood back and looked at his prisoner. He was extremely worried at what he had seen within the hunter’s mind. It had to be something to do with the archangel. Dominic didn’t have much time. He had already invested too much in Dean Winchester. He couldn’t retreat now. Instead, he would speed up the process because he was afraid of the bond the human had with the archangel.


	10. Going, Going, Gone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we wait in anticipation for the return of Supernatural tonight, I thought I'd post another chapter to celebrate. 
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 10. As always, kudos and comments keeps me writing.

Chapter 10: Going, going, gone!

[Mainly told from original character, Dominic’s POV]

‘Stupid, greedy fool. It all seemed soooo easy. Lift the Winchester, lock him down and then sell him to the highest bidder. What could go wrong?!?’ Dominic paced his private office. It had been over an hour since he had sedated Dean, but he still couldn’t get the images and the information out of his head. 

Everything had been going to plan, or sort of, until Dominic had delved into Dean Winchester’s frickin melon. The shapeshifter, had thought it was a great idea to get a stronger understanding of his captive and what better way than to use his shapeshifting gifts and absorb as much information about the hunter as possible. ‘Boy, had that been a bad idea!’ 

It had started OK. Dominic sieved through Dean’s most recent memories of the hunt, him leaving his home, feeling sad and vulnerable and then he hit something. Daring to remember the experience, Dominic could only describe it as a wall of bright blue pain. It was angelic. No, it felt stronger, possibly archangel related, perhaps a piece of Michael? He wasn’t exactly sure, considering there were so few archangels and Michael had never properly touched down on earth, well that was until recently and he had used the Winchester as his meatsuit. 

‘What did Michael do to you Dean? What does it mean? Can the bastard find you? Hmmmmm.’ Deep in thought, Dominic failed to hear a knock at the door. After a third attempt to grab his attention, one of his guards braved entering. Thankfully for the guard, Dominic had cooled down. To say he had been furious was an understatement. When he had suggested to the guards to have their fun with the red tagged human, he didn’t care what they did as long as they didn’t bleed him too much. The problem he had, was that the idiots had left him unshackled. Too cocksure of themselves that they’d broken him. Of course, he had to watch, first with shock, at the human as he approached Dean and second, as Dean Winchester managed to unlock his restraints and then the door. To Dominic’s shame it took him a good few minutes to react to what he had seen, pressing the alarm before calming himself down. ‘It wouldn’t do to slaughter the golden goose would it?’

“Ex..excuse me Master Reinhart. I’ve managed to identify a short list of potential buyers for the hunter.” Dominic snatched the piece of paper from the guard and quickly dismissed him. Looking down at the list, it was indeed short. It had to be. He was attempting to sell Dean Winchester. That in itself would have required a selective guest list for an auction, but given that this was the archangel Michael’s meatsuit, it was probably best if he kept the auction to a select few and did it quickly and quietly. That select few got even shorter as vampires were the richest and also most eager of the monsters to grab a piece of the Winchester, but the problem was that some of the clans had already agreed to align themselves with the archangel. Dominic couldn’t chance alerting Michael to the sale of his vessel and given Dean had some connection to the archangel, it was best that the shapeshifter sold the hunter to one of the neutral clans. ‘Yes, that’s a better idea. Get as much for him as possible. Get rid of any loose ends and retire. Disappear and change my face, no- one will find me. And, if the archangel comes looking for his vessel, well….. he won’t find him but neither will he find me. Yes, let Dean’s new master fight to keep him.’ 

Decision made, Dominic arranged with representative buyers, one each from four clans, to attend an auction of Dean Winchester. It would take place at the warehouse. ‘Let’s face it, after the auction, you’ve no need for this place.’ Each buyer would arrive tomorrow evening and the sale would take place around midnight. Once the hunter was sold and the money was secure in his bank account, he would shut down operation and disappear, leaving no tracks for anyone, especially an archangel or a pissed off younger Winchester, to follow.   
_____________ 

It was hard to believe that in less than an hour the first of four representatives would arrive and the bidding would swiftly follow. Dominic had spent must of the night and day making preparations to leave. He knew that once the sale was complete and Dean was removed from the premises, he needed to move swiftly to cover his tracks. That meant, taking final care of a number of his staff, after all there could be no witnesses and no trails for anyone human or supernatural to follow. 

Though he had been busy, he had managed to find time to keep a close eye on his captive. When Dean had been captured, he had made sure that very few of his employees had known who they had. He could count on one hand, how many knew that infamous Dean Winchester was currently hanging on a hook, in his warehouse, awaiting a private sale. It would stay that way. Sadly, as much as he wanted to, he knew that the only creatures alive that would know who sold him were the four buyers and Dean himself. That couldn’t be helped, but as a shapeshifter, he could change his appearance and vanish easily enough. 

He was disturbed out of his thoughts by a knock to the door. One of his trusted minions informed him that all four of the clan buyers had arrived early and were demanding to have a look at the product before they would consider participation. Dominic smirked. He knew it was a tactic by the vampires. They were pretending not to be too excited, but he knew that all four of them would not have flown from the four corners of the globe to attend this auction, unless they were interested. 

Closing the laptop, Dominic left his office and met the four vampires in the meeting room. Dominic despised vampires, especially high level clan representatives. These were much more dangerous, petty, greedy and vindictive that their average vamps that lived in nests situated in abandoned barns and warehouses. No, these vampires were from ancient, well connected and well-resourced clans or families of vampires. He knew a very little about his vampire customers because the clans were extremely secretive and he became a successful businessman in this area of specialty because he was discreet. 

On entering the room, he noticed that the Volkov and Richstein clans had sent their top buyers, Killian and Christine, respectively. Killian Lacroix, of French descent, was over 1,000 years old and was chief procurer for the Russian led, Volkov Clan. Dominic knew Killian was extremely well respected by the Clan and despite his demeanour, the vampire in question could be easy to work with. This boded well for the sale. His understood that the Volkov Clan, like the Richstein Clan, were not happy with how vampires were flocking to the archangel Michael’s cause. Above many things, Dominic assumed the ruling Clan’s disliked any change in their regime and authority. Michael’s arrival, would have severely hampered their current business interests. 

He turned to look at Christine, from the Richstein Clan. Christine was of French origin as well, and was probably as old as Killian. Dominic wasn’t too sure who her sire was, but he knew from past dealings that she, like Killian, had full authority to spend what ever it took to secure a sale. The shapeshifter turned to look at the other two clan representatives. Richard was an annoying welp of a vampire. At just 80 years old, he was the most unpredictable of Dominic’s four guests. Richard represented the Allenbrooke clan, from London. Last, but by no means least, Glyn of the Morduant Clan. The 135 year old vampire was of Welsh/French descent. Though Glyn was mouthy and outgoing, the vampire knew how to negotiate amazing deals. In short, Dominic was well impressed with the buyers. All that needed to happen now was a quick and bloodless auction. 

Christine was the first to introduce herself to Dominic, followed swiftly by Killian, Glyn and then Richard. With pleasantries out of the way, Christine demanded that they view the merchandise. It had not been unexpected, but Dominic needed to ensure that no harm came to the product. Well, not until Dean was purchased. “Certainly, and as requested I’ve ensured that he’s reasonably awake, but please be assured, that due to the high profile and security risk the product poses, I’ve had to slightly drug him in order to ensure there’s a product for you to purchase. So you will see I’ve taken numerous precautions which I will discuss further with the new owner. Sooo… shall we go see the product in question?” 

Each buyer followed Dominic out of the meeting room and along a few corridors until he reached the entrance to Dean’s cell. Halting the entourage, Dominic turned to address them. “Now some ground rules, if I may. I will be the only one permitted to touch Mr Winchester. Me and ONLY me. Do I make myself clear? There will be no tasting either. It goes with the no touching rule. I’m sure your master wants the product untouched? He can be mouthy, but please don’t get into a conversation with him, he doesn’t know where he is, or who I am, and I would like to keep it that way. Are we clear on the rules?” 

All four nodded in agreement, though Dominic could see that there was some disappointment, especially from the two younger vampires. It was obvious they were intrigued and a little ‘star struck’ by the ‘celebrity’ locked up behind the door. Dominic made a special note to ensure that he stayed between the two vampires and Dean, just in case they forgot the rules. 

The group entered the cell. As per instruction, Dean had been sedated most of the night, but since coming round a few hours ago, Dominic took the necessary precaution and had the hunter lightly drugged. Dean was awake, but not lucid enough to hold any real conversation. Under instruction, he had been warned not to use any drugs that could live on in the blood, thus polluting the taste of it later on. He could understand their demand, after all they wanted to taste the purity of his blood and any drugs still lingering would only dull the taste. Instead, he had used a powder based low grade hallucinogenic and it was still working well. Though, it was hard to tell, given that Dean had been both blindfolded and gagged. 

All four vampires stood staring at the hunter as he hung from his manacles. His shirt and undershirt were still on his back, though badly ripped. Dean still had his jeans on, but his shoes and socks had been removed. Glyn was the first to speak. “Can’t we see him properly? Can you at least remove his blindfold? We need confirmation, that this is who you say it is!” Dominic had no issue with removing the blindfold. With a quick flick of his hand, the blindfold was wiped off his head. The bright light from the cell must have annoyed the hunter, because he blinked until his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. 

It was clear to everyone in the room when Dean’s sight settled. The hunter’s pupils dilated as his eyes widened in shock. Despite being drugged, the prisoner struggled in an attempt to put as much distance as possible between himself and the four vampires in front of them. As Dominic looked towards the buyers, he understood Dean’s concerns. All four vampires were close to salivating over the human. He swore Richard licked his lips as he edged forward. Dominic chose that moment to step in and speak, anything to draw their attention away from the human. He was worried, four vampires were too much for him , if they lost control and he had to defend his product. 

“Well, I’d like to introduce you to the one and only Mr Dean Winchester. As you can see, he’s restrained and subdued. Wardings are in place and no one knows were he is. I would advise that whoever successfully buys him, you need to keep him locked nice and tight. Sooo, getting back to the product. He’s 39 years old, male, 6 foot 1, hunter, American and was the vessel of the archangel Michael. He is responsible for many crimes against vampires including his brother murdering the Alpha Vampire and this man, himself, murdered our Mother of All, Eve.” 

Both Killian and Christine remained silent. Each stood in the exact position they had stopped at when entering the room. Neither walked around the product, but Dominic knew they were interested. “So, now that you’ve seen the merchandise, shall we reconvene to the meeting room to proceed with the auction?” As Dominic turned, Killian spoke up for the first time. “Mr Reinhart, the Volkov Clan are keen to proceed with the sale, but I need to converse with my colleagues regarding threshold amounts. To aid in my discussion, perhaps you can give us a pointer on starting bid at least?” 

Dominic nodded. It made sense, and thankfully he had given it much thought. “Thank you Killian, as professional as always. You are correct, this auction is only for the fully committed and serious buyers. To prove this, the aim is to sell the product as one commodity and alive. With this in mind, the stock price will be set at 5 million dollars. You have 30 minutes. The auction will begin back in the meeting room.” As he left the cell, he made his excuses and then returned to set a few vampire wardings and traps around the cell. After all, he didn’t want his product to disappear and he feared that four hungry vampires under his roof may prove difficult to control if they decided they didn’t want to pay for their product before they tasted. 

With warding and extra defences in place around Dean’s cell, Dominic returned to his office to wait for the auction. With 15 minutes to go, he received a visit from Killian Lacroix. Killian sleeked into the office and closed the door. Speaking quietly, he directly addressed Dominic. “Mr Reinhart, may I speak candidly to you please?” Dominic nodded. “Good. Good. You are a business man and we both know who you have in that cell. You will also know that my employer was the one who placed the bounty, such as it is, on Dean Winchester’s head months ago. I have spoken directly to the Clan Leader and he is very keen to ensure that this sale goes in his favour, but with as little bloodshed as possible. Do you follow?” 

Dominic had expected some type of approach, though he had thought Christine or Richard would have been the one to approach him, not the representative of the largest, most powerful vampire clan in the world. This changed things dramatically. Failure to run an honest auction to purchase Dean could lead to much bloodshed as the Volkov were not known for their kindness. Dominic wanted to keep his head on his shoulders, but he also wanted to make as much money as he possibly could before he ‘retired.’ 

Thinking fast, he believed, this could work well, if handled right. “Killian, you know me as a businessman, but also a man of honour. I have my name. It is extremely important to me. If I was even to consider this, I would need to ensure that I have enough compensation to both retire as well as to disappear.” Killian smiled. He could tell he had an opportunity to make a deal. “Name your price!” Instead of speaking, Dominic scribbled a price on a piece of paper and moved it towards the Volkov procurer. He looked at it, nodded and then set fire and destroyed the evidence. He then quietly left the room.  
__________________ 

In order to help motivate the buyers, a live video feed from Dean’s cell was projected up onto a screen on the wall of the meeting room. Each vampire was staring at the prisoner. Dominic could tell, every single one of them would quickly drink from Dean Winchester, if they could get a way with it. Though, Dominic didn’t feel the connection and attraction, he had heard from his werewolves about Winchester’s magnetic pull. He heard phrases like, ‘smells divine’ and ‘his blood calls to me.’ So he could understand how difficult it was for all four buyers to concentrate, hence why the auction wasn’t carried out in front of the prisoner, but this was going to have to do as he still needed an incentive. 

Originally, the auction was meant to that the format of open bidding, starting at 5 million dollars. Instead, Dominic decided to cut to the chase and he invited each buyer to write down what they would be prepared to pay as their top bid. Dominic had decided on this approach, following the conversation with Killian. He knew, of all four buyers Killian had the most money and authority to make the purchase. He was taking a slight risk with Christine, as her clan also had deep pockets, but he couldn’t find any other way of securing the win / win situation for both Killian and himself. 

Over the next five minutes, the atmosphere was intense. Each buyer kept looking towards each other, as if trying to read their opponents mind. After much grandstanding and acting, all four bids were handed over to Dominic, who quickly opened the first bid, which happened to come from Glyn and the Mordaunt Clan. “Glyn, thank you for your bid. In the spirit of transparency, I can confirm I have received a bid of 6 million dollars from the Mordaunt Clan.” 

Moving on, the shapeshifter opened the bid, this time from Richard. “Richard, thank you for your bid. Again, in the spirt of transparency, I can confirm, I have received a bid of 5.5 million dollars from the Allenbrooke Clan.” It was clear Richard was furious to have lost out to the French led Clan. His inexperience and youth were clear from how he had seriously misread the situation. Thankfully, he remained calm and didn’t make a scene as he stepped back from the table. 

Tension increased as the shapeshifter reached out to open the next bid. This time it came from Christine. Turning towards the beautiful creature, Dominic spoke. “Christine, thank you for your bid. In the spirit of transparency, I can confirm, I have received a bid of 9.8 million dollars from the Richstein Clan. Thank you for your extremely generous offer. With just one more offer to go, we will most definitely be agreeing a sale this evening.” 

Dominic relaxed. He knew the price that he had unofficially agreed with Killian, but he had to make this look good, especially as each creature in the room could hear his heart beat. Turning to Killian as he lifted the remaining bid from the table. “Killian, thank you for your bid. In the spirit of transparency, I can confirm, I have received a bid of 13.5 million dollars from the Volkov Clan.”

The announcement was followed by a few gasps from the other buyers in the room. Christine looked on in shock, but that soon turned to fury as she realised that she would not be bringing back a much coveted prize to her master. Richard and Glyn looked shocked and also scared. Dominic could only imagine how they would explain the actual final price to their respective masters. The shapeshifter almost laughed at the thought of how they would have to outline their rationale on why they bid so low. ‘That will teach their masters for not taking this seriously. They thought they could get one of the most important lots to come to auction in the community in… well. Ever. It’s a costly mistake, one they will probably not live to regret.’ 

“Whow! Such a generous bid from the Volkov Clan. I can officially bring this auction to an end and I would like to thank everyone and most specifically I would like to offer my gracious thanks to the generosity of the Volkov Clan and to wish you every joy and success with your new purchase.” With the official part of the auction ended, Dominic decided to move fast. He didn’t wish to hold Dean Winchester any longer than he had to, but he needed to ensure that his money was in his account before he would hand over the goods to the strict and loyal servant of the Volkov Clan. “Killian, if you would like to accompany me, we have much to discuss, but before we go, I would like to thank you Christine, Richard and Glyn for taking part this evening and I look forward to your patronage in the future. Please, if you may, can you leave with my associate here. She will take you back out to your transportation. All that is left is to wish you good evening and good bye.” 

Though, in a hurry to hand things over, Dominic wasn’t a fool. He trusted no one, especially vampires. He didn’t settle until he had the other buyers off his property. Equally, Killian was keen to secure the asset. As they discussed logistics of transport and warding, Killian had ordered the wiring of the money directly to Dominic’s bank account. By the end of their discussion, Dean Winchester’s paper work was completed and the hunter officially became the property of the Volkov Clan’s Grand Master and Leader, Viktor Volkov. 

The ink wasn’t dry, before Killian’s two security guards had arrived. Dominic was concerned that after spending such a lot of money, he couldn’t understand the lack of security. “Killian, it’s not my job to tell you your job, but surely you need more security, especially as he’s worth over 13 million dollars.” Killian smirked. “You are correct. I have two security here, but there is other’s waiting for us as we leave your warehouse. Don’t worry, the Volkov property is being protected, but you need to understand that until this Michael situation is under control, we’re keen to ensure the whereabouts of Dean Winchester is known by as little personnel as possible. These two men are my most trusted.” 

Dominic now understood. Killian was not a foolish man. He had done his homework when it came to Dean Winchester and was labouring under no illusion that the safe transport of the hunter to his new home was paramount to his head remaining on his shoulders. Dominic felt there was very little else for him to do other than wish Killian well and good luck. 

Dominic left the room and walked away from Dean’s cell. A part of him had wanted to speak with the hunter one last time, but he felt it was redundant, given Dean was still quite high on the drugs he had been injected with. Equally, as soon as the sale had been finalised, Killian had made it clear that he didn’t want anyone going near Dean. Well anyone other than himself or his two security detail. Dominic had to respect the owners wishes. So he walked off, knowing he had literally hours until he would start his new life somewhere far away from this place. 

________________ 

[Killian’s POV]

To say Killian was relieved was an understatement. His orders had been simple, secure Dean Winchester by any means and at any cost. At nearly 1,000 years of age, Killian had spent over 600 of them in the service of the Clan Master, Viktor Volkov. Over the centuries, Killian prided himself on his expert negotiation skills, especially when it came to procuring rare artefacts and Master Viktor was an obsessed collector of all rare and exquisite things and he had done well. But the pressure on Killian to purchase the hunter had been immense. 

He had first received orders to secure the capture of the hunter, by incentivising every type of business run by the supernatural community. The order had been sent out after the Clan Master had first laid eyes on the human when he had decided to take part in one of the meat market online auctions. From Killian’s understanding, Viktor had been successful in purchasing the heart of the hunter, Sam Winchester, only to have it snatched away from him, by none other than the equally famous brother. 

To say it had been obsession at first sight was a gross understatement. Instead, Viktor Volkov had made it extremely clear to Killian, that failure was NOT an option. The face of Dean Winchester had appeared in Killian’s nightmares for the last eight months, but thankfully, his idea for meat markets to prioritise the procurement of specific humans that bore a resemblance to Dean Winchester, had led to the capture of the hunter. As a former knight in his human life, Killian was no stranger to a crusade and the procurement of the older Winchester had been his crusade. 

Despite the relief, Killian would not relax completely until Dean Winchester was in the direct hands of the Clan Master and safely secure within the walls of the Volkov Mansion. Killian had done his homework on the hunter and he understood the dangers associated with hunting and kidnapping a Winchester. Of course, the danger level had went through the roof when it became clear that the archangel Michael had used the human as his vessel. The Clan Master had literally salivated at the thought of tasting archangel essence within the blood. Dean Winchester was unique, Viktor Volkov knew it, but unfortunately for Killian, nearly every powerful vampire clan leader knew it. That made security a nightmare. 

Sighing in relief, it had taken Killian a further five hours to put in place the final security arrangements. His phone beeped, notifying him that the ‘special box’ had arrived. Making his way towards the hunter’s holding cell, he stopped outside to speak to one of his guards. He was pleased to hear that the box was in the building and on it’s way. Smiling as he entered, Killian was happy to see that the hunter was more lucid. Sadly for the hunter, he wouldn’t be awake for too long, but at least Killian would get a chance to properly meet the infamous Dean Winchester. 

As he entered the cell, the hunter lived up to his reputation. “OK, so which one of the Cullen Clan are you? Please don’t say Edward? I don’t think I could stomach all the teenage angst coming off you. So, what the hell do you want?” The hunter had the audacity to smirk, but the vampire could tell the human still was struggling with his vision. Killian also knew Dean was scared as his heartrate increased in the vampire’s presence.

“Mr Winchester, it’s so good to see you’re finally awake and just in time too.” The vampire watched as his property looked on, confused. Despite very little in life troubling Killian, he was going to enjoy informing this particular human of his final destination, especially as he had been the bane of the vampire’s professional life for the guts of half a year. Smiling at how silent the hunter now stood, he continued. “I am sorry that you’ve had to endure all this hanging about, sorry pardon the pun, I couldn’t help myself, but I hear you enjoy jesting and joking, so I thought it would help our journey go smoother.” 

The hunter continued to stay quiet, much to Killian’s displeasure. “Anyway, you’ll be pleased to know that you’ll be leaving here. Unfortunately, for security reasons I can’t inform you of where you’re going and who has bought you. I hope you can understand, but I want to ensure you get there in one piece.” As he went to continue, Dean interrupted. “What the hell do you mean that someone ‘bought’ me. I hate to disappoint but whatever they paid for me, they’ll be sorely unhappy. Besides no one owned me and the last time I checked you can’t buy people, especially if they never consented to being a slave in the first place. If you think I’m going to just let this happen, you’ve got another thing coming!” 

The 1,000 year old vampire was not surprised by the Winchester’s rant. Over the years he had heard similar comments from other humans. All had thought they were their own master, but within weeks of slavery, especially as a slave to one of the Clan households, that fire and fight disappeared and if it didn’t then the slave disappeared. Though, at over 13 million dollars, Killian knew this human in particular would not be disappearing unless it was a very good or bad reason. 

“Mr Winchester. May I call you Dean? Never mind, I don’t need your permission. Dean, you are now the property of one of the most powerful supernatural beings there is that walks this earth. You don’t have a say. And before you make a big episode, I need to inform you that you will be coming quietly with me.” The hunter threw a few insults back at the vampire, but there was no insult that would drive Killian to hurting the hunter. Instead, Killian took great pleasure in giving Dean the news about his travel arrangements. 

“I hope you like flying in a very confined space Dean because that’s what’s instore for you. You see that coffin shaped box that has just arrived, that’s your transport from here to you final new home.” As Killian spoke, the two guards had moved to either side of the hunter and were beginning to remove his shackles. Though sluggish, Dean managed to put up a bit of a struggle, but in the end he had little to no strength when faced with fighting against two very strong and well trained guards. Both vamps grabbed the hunter and trailed him towards the box. 

Killian watched with a sense of victory as the hunter was man handled into the coffin. Winchester continued to fight against them but he was pushed flat on his back within the box. Killian could hear the cuffs being secured to his wrists first and followed quickly by cuffs closing around both ankles. With the hunter in place, Killian strolled over to the box and peered down at Dean. “Ahh, now that’s better, isn’t it? All strapped in and ready to go. Sooooo. What’s left to tell you? Oh yes, you’re going to be in the box for quite a few hours because with the flight,… yes, you’re going on a plane, but don’t worry it’s a private jet… and then a long drive. So get comfortable and don’t worry, there’s plenty of oxygen between the air holes and the extra oxygen we’re providing.” 

One of the guards began to place the oxygen mask over the human’s face. All the vampires took great pleasure as they watched the hunter panic, at the news of how long he was going to be in the box. Killian could hear the hunter mumble something about hating to fly and he even heard Dean beg and when that didn’t work, he definitely heard a threat. 

As fun as this was, Killian knew he needed to get things moving. Looking down at Dean he spoke. “As much as I would like to allow you to experience this journey awake, I really need you sedated for travelling. Not only does it mean you’re quiet but also you’re disorientated as to where you are and it’s important you don’t know the destination. I mean Dean, we could be taking you anywhere in the world. So get comfortable, when you wake up you won’t be in the same country and your brother or angel will never see you again. See you when we land. Pleasant dreams dear hunter!” 

With those words, Killian Lacroix took a syringe of sedatives and injected it directly into the side of Dean’s shoulder. It took seconds to work. Killian watched the hunter fight against the strong cocktail but within no time his eyes closed and Dean Winchester was out cold. Killian looked down at the human. He couldn’t help it. He knew he should have closed the coffin, but the scent and blood called to him. Within seconds he was so close to Dean Winchester’s neck. The human was defenceless. It would take not effort to just move a few more centimeters closer and he could finally drink the nectar that was the blood currently pumping through the human’s veins. But he stopped himself. 

With a silent shriek, Killian sprang backwards to get away from the box. He quickly had the box closed and locked. At this stage, he wasn’t sure it was to keep the contents inside, or to keep others like himself from getting at the inside contents. Either way, he welcomed the barrier between the human and himself. With temptation out of sight, Killian quickly ordered the guards to remove the box of property and take it to the truck. Turning to look around the cell, he ensured there was no more evidence of either Dean Winchester or Killian Lacroix left behind. Turning back, he walked out of the cell and out of the warehouse and never looked back. 

_________________ 

[Dominic’s POV]

Dominic Reinhart watched as Lacroix and his security detail left with their newly acquired property. With relief, the shapeshifter destroyed any papers and digital files in his office. Over the past few hours he had been systematically erasing himself and his business and as he finished, his thoughts turned to his staff. 

Currently, he had five werewolves and two shapeshifters in his employment and he had them all working in separate and isolated areas of the complex. Lifting a gun loaded with silver bullets and a machete (for good measure) he made his way from one area to the other and within 25 minutes he had dispatched all seven of his workforce. 

As he trailed the last body to the main office, he began to pour fuel everywhere and as he left the room he threw a lit flare back into the room. No sprinkler system went off as he had dismantled it. Dominic walked towards his car as the fire spread to the main part of his warehouse. Driving away he heard the first of a number of explosions. 

One hour later, he had packed any personal items and some clothing and was driving out of Bardstown and heading out of the state to start a new life. Looking out through the car windscreen he sighed in relief. Smiling up at the starry night sky he spoke to himself. “Thank you Mr Winchester. You brought me retirement and a new life.” With that thought, Dominic drove off into the night. 

______________ 

[Killian’s POV]

Killian Lacroix watched over the wooden box as it was delicately hoisted up into the private jet. Standing in the hanger at the nearest private air field, the vampire was relieved he had managed to reach the airport without being attacked or ambushed. If he was honest, he had half expected Christine to have mounted some sort of offensive and try and steal the human, but thankfully the journey to the airport had been incident free. 

One of the guards came to the top of the stairs and shouted to Killian. The guard confirmed that the cargo was secured in the main cabin and that they were preparing for take-off. Killian nodded and raised his hand, indicated that he would be with them in a minute or so. Following the gesture, the vampire took out his phone and call his boss. “Valentin, it’s Killian Lacroix here. I’m just reporting in. I’ve secured the rare artefact safely and we’re about to take-off. We should be landing as expected and should be at the estate before midnight tomorrow. Yes, Master Valentin. I will call you when we’re just an hour out.” 

As the call ended, the vampire walked over to the plane and swiftly entered. Within minutes the private plane was taxing down the runway and taking off. Killian averted his eyes from the window and looked towards his precious cargo. Even through the wood and warding he could still feel the pull and lure of the special human imprisoned and sedated inside. Part of him felt sorry for what the hunter was going to face when he landed, but part of him rejoiced at how the Volkov Clan were finally avenging their Alpha Father. 

So, as the plane took off at around midnight, Dean Winchester, hunter and true vessel to the archangel Michael took off, destination unknown and within minutes the plane vanished above the clouds and he was gone.


	11. The search for Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter uploaded. I've been busy with real life crap that's meant writing had to take a back seat, but thankfully I've managed to get a few hours over the past few days. 
> 
> So here's the new chapter. Enjoy. This one takes a quick look in on where Sam, Cas and even Michael are. Sorry, you'll have to wait to see what happens next with Dean. I promise, next chapter will update you on Dean's situation. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments inspire me to keep going. Best wishes J

Chapter 11: The search for Dean.

[Sam’s POV]  
Hi Sammy, 

Big brother here. Don’t worry, there is NO ‘funky town’ or ‘ploughkepsie’ to worry about. It’s just me, Dean writing. I’m sorry I left, but I think we both know it was and is for the best. I need to sort my shit out and I can’t do that whilst I’m in the bunker. I’m out hunting and finding myself so don’t worry about me. 

I’m just touching base, I need the 411 on Jack. It was with deep regret that I left him, but please tell me how he’s doing? 

For now, it’s best we just use email to communicate, but let me know what’s happening and I’ll keep in touch. 

Take care of everyone. I know you will.  
Dean.  
_______________ 

Pacing the floor of his room for the past 30 or so minutes, Sam could do nothing but wait. Dean’s email kept flashing through his mind. It had been nearly 24 hours and all Sam wanted to do was identify Dean’s co-ordinates and drive straight to him. Despite Dean’s email outlining that everything seemed OK, Sam had a bad feeling deep within his gut that something was either going to go wrong, or worse, something HAD already gone wrong. 

So he paced and waited. And he waited. 24 hours came and 24 hours went. As a brother, Sam wanted to rush out and begin hunting Dean’s location down, but the hunter in him took a more rational approach. It had only been 24 hours. Dean had been gone a number of days before he had emailed them and nothing sinister or dangerous had happened. Logic would dictate that nothing had happened within the last 24 hours, but that didn’t stop Sam’s intuition from shouting otherwise. 

In the end, the hunter’s common sense approach won out. Instead of calling in back up and prioritising Dean, Sam decided he would email his brother and give their codeword. In doing so, Dean would set aside any angst and emotion and contact Sam, knowing it was important to inform his brother that everything was OK safe and disclose his location. 

Sitting down in front of his laptop, Sam opened up Dean’s email and hit the reply button. After collecting his thoughts, Sam typed:

Thanks Dean for emailing. 

It’s good to see that you didn’t hit funky town or ploughkepsie on your travels. Mum, me and all the family are relieved and we miss you. Since you took off, so much has happened. You will be pleased to know that Jack is feeling a lot better. He had a bad infection, but thanks to strong antibiotics and plenty of bed rest he will make a good recovery. Sadly, it took the docs about five days until they worked out but we managed to get him out of hospital a few days ago. 

Dean, I completely understand that you want time away from the bunker to sort out stuff. I get it and I’m not asking you to come back, because we both know that’s not going to happen, but I am asking you to give me some sort of peace of mind that you’re doing OK and that you’re safe. We both know how dangerous hunting alone can be, so I want us to put in place the old system – don’t see it as reporting your location and progress, because that’s not what this is. I’m not your chief or boss, I’m your brother and I just want to know you’re safe and if not, I can get help to you as quickly as possible.

I want you to have your space to sort things out and I’m trusting you to keep your word and stay away from all things angelic and Michael related when hunting. But, if you don’t email me at 7.30pm each day, I will take your failure to check in to mean that you have been compromised and we’ll come as quickly as possible. Can you email me your location and any information that you believe will help as soon as you can. I will take no response to this email by 7.30pm tomorrow as you being compromised already and as a result, I will start searching. 

I’m serious Dean, email me your location and we can stay in touch by email. 

Take care of yourself   
Sam

________________ 

The email was too long. Sam knew it, but he couldn’t help it. As soon as he started writing, he just kept going. Gone was his succinct and militaristic code, replaced with warmth and brotherly concern. Looking back through the email, it covered what he needed to get across but didn’t compromise either Dean or himself. Satisfied, he hit send and shut down the laptop. All he had to do was wait. He would give Dean another day to come back to him. If there was no response, then Sam would begin to hunt for his brother. Until then, he would wait, after all there was still so much to do. 

Leaving his room, the younger Winchester made his way back through the bunker towards the kitchen. On entering he saw Cas talking to Jack as he sat at the table preparing to eat. Sam couldn’t help smile to himself. Only a few days ago, the young man had been lying in a hospital bed, unconscious and dying. Now, after strong medication and bedrest he was sitting upright and eating a hearty meal. Dean would be proud of the burger Jack was preparing to bite into as it was stacked with everything his older brother loved. The thought of his brother killed the smile on his face. Sam would not rest easy until he knew exactly where his brother was and what he was hunting. 

“Oh hey Sam! Join us, we were just about to sit down to burgers. I think even Dean would love these. We’ve managed to stack them with bacon, cheese and even more beef. I.. Oh, you were to hear back from Dean. Has he emailed?” Jack’s face had slightly fallen as he thought of his other father figure so far away. Alone and most likely feeling guilty about Jack’s health, even though he had no reason to. As much as Sam wanted to protect Jack, he knew there had been enough silence. Besides, every time a Winchester kept something from a loved one, it never ended well. 

“Sadly no, there’s been nothing but radio silence, Jack. I’ve emailed him back with an update on your health as well as telling him to communicate back with us by 7.30pm tomorrow. I’ve stated we won’t interfere, but that we need to know about the hunt and his location so when he fails to check in each day, we know where he is and can try and help him.” Jack smiled and replied. “Yeah, that makes sense. Just like what you did for Maggie. Do you think he’s OK? I mean, it’s already been a day and he hasn’t emailed.” 

Sam could understand Jack’s fear. He too was afraid. Dean should have emailed, but he could understand the circumstances that could stop Dean from communicating. Dean could be really busy on the hunt and hadn’t had a chance to check his emails yet. Sam would give it a day and if there was no reply he would then start to panic.   
_________________ 

The next 24 hours were painstaking. Try as he might, Sam couldn’t focus on any of the reports that were coming fast and furious across his desk. His teams of hunters had been busy over the past week. Riley’s sub team were waist deep in all things monstrous. Sam was jolted out of his thoughts by a message request for a private skype call from Riley. Slightly intrigued, Sam accepted and lifted his laptop and retreated to his room. 

Minutes later, the skype window opened and Riley dialled in. “Good afternoon Chief. Just reporting in.” Sam nodded. “Hope all is well with you Riley? I know from all these reports I’ve been getting that you and your team have been really busy. So, what’s with the 911 style meeting request?” 

Riley seemed nervously excited. “Well, since Michael has been focusing on monsters, my team and I have been doing a lot more indepth research into monsters. I’m not talking about what kills them. What I mean is that we’re trying to get a better understanding of structures. As you know, up until the British Men of Letters came, we, as in American hunters believed vampires to be few in number living in small nests. Hunters believed they were mostly unconnected and unorganised. Then the Brits clued everyone in to the fact that the vamps were more organised and actually traded amongst nests. Well that got me thinking. If Michael is using vamps, he would have a hell of a time locating small groups and turning them. It would take ages, which made me think vamps are more organised. That there’s more structure.” 

Sam liked Riley’s thinking. He was an incredibly intelligent man, but the thought of vampires being more organised scared him. “Riley that smart thinking. I’m taking from your call, that you found out something.” 

“I sure did Chief! It seems what the Brits did was just the tip of the iceberg. The nests that were taken out are what are called ‘independents’. What I mean by that is, they’re not affiliated to any specific house or clan of vampires. These vamps tend to be turned but don’t have a loyalty, instead, they find other similar vampires and nest and scavenge, living on the outskirts of society. So when the Brits hit the USA, they took out the independents, but not the Clans. Those SOBs are much more difficult to locate never name infiltrate, understand and then take down.” 

Sam dreaded what was coming. Somehow he had known something like this was possible, especially after his narrow escape from being sold as meat online, via the dark web. The very thought of that case still give him nightmares as he remembered watching the bidding for his actual heart. Gulping, he looked straight at the camera and spoke. “Riley, tell me what you found and don’t sugar coat it!”

“I can’t give you everything, because, frankly, if I’m honest, we don’t know, because they’re good at covering their tracks and protecting themselves. That said, what we do know is that there are clans or houses. The number in each is unknown. It could be 10s or it could be 100s of thousands we’re talking about in each house. We don’t even know how many houses or clans there are. The problem is, each member has successfully assimilated into our society. They could be your frickin neighbour for all we know. They’re hidden. They pay their taxes and most likely go to work like the rest of humanity, every day.” 

Riley paused to let the information sink in. Sam rolled the news around in his head. Each time, he tried to look at the possible scenarios in front of him. If Michael tapped into one or more of these clans he could easily identify and turn 100s if not 1000s of vampires all at once and all would be loyal. These vampires in turn, could attack, turn and/or kill 1000s of innocent people. The fact that the clans were organised and most likely very well resourced, meant they were most likely very well connected in society, which meant it was difficult to find and take them out quietly. ‘Dammit! Our problem just got much harder!’

“Sam? Sam! We’ve been looking at how we build our information on the vampire society structure. It is taking time, but it’s already produced some interesting intel. Just as recent as this morning, we’ve heard that something has got the clans excited. I’m not sure what it is, other than, there’s a transaction possibly going to go down in the next few days. One of our sources heard that it could be a game changer. It’s also worth pointing out Sam, that not all the Clans welcome the idea of being augmented and supped up with archangel grace. From what I’ve made out of certain conversations, some clans don’t like their ‘pure blood’ being contaminated in this way. That’s bound to be good news in some way. Isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, your right Riley. Anything that stops vampires from siding with Michael is good news. But no offence, I’m still trying to get over the bad news that there’s vampires out there, possibly in positions of authority and responsibility. You said it yourself, they’re well financed and protected. How do we even begin to take them out if and when the time comes? I know we’ve more hunters, but these guys could have human guards protecting them as well as law enforcement in their pockets. In short, our job just got so much harder.”

“Sorry Sam, I had hoped this information was good, but you’re right, it only presents more problems for us, both now and down the line, if and when we take out Michael.” Sam felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to come across negative. It’s just the whole crap with Dean worried him and knowing he was out there on his own made him even more uneasy. 

“Riley. There’s no need to apologise. This information is critical and it’s the reason why I’m proud you’re leading that team. You’re out of the box thinking and fresh eyes made this possible. So please ignore me, it’s just been a long day and I need to process this information more. You know, chew on it for a bit longer to see what needs to be done. In the meantime, just keep working on that and I’ll bounce this with mum and Bobby as well. Maybe their insight would be worth considering as well. Take care and stay in touch. Thanks Riley”

As Riley signed out, Sam couldn’t help but ponder on this new information. There were pros and cons to having organised vampire clans across the USA. Looking negatively on this information, Sam saw potentially easy structures for Michael to assimilate and control. These clans could use their influence and clout to position themselves in key places and await Michael’s instruction. On the bright side, if these Clans were hierarchical and steeped in a ‘pure blood’ mythology, their leadership would view the new supped up vamps as upsetting the natural order the clans had created. These vampires could prove good allies. Sam needed to know more about the houses – how they worked and who was best to approach to discuss a possible alliance. 

Armed with such thoughts, Sam spent the rest of the afternoon considering his options. He was so deep in thought, that he didn’t realise that Dean’s deadline to respond had come and gone. Slightly ashamed that Dean had once again taken second place to other events and issues, Sam logged on to his email, 3.5 hours passed the 7.30pm deadline. His heart sank as he stared at three unread emails. All of which were not from Dean, but undoubtedly each email wanted to sell him something or advertise some crap he had no interest in. 

With the deadline clearly missed, Sam went into full hunter mode. Immediately he fired off a quick email to Dean outlining that he was coming for him and if he managed to escape, he needed to call the younger Winchester ASAP. The email had no sooner left his inbox when Sam started to scroll through his contacts until he found the one he was after. Pressing the call button Charlie’s chirpy ‘hello’ brought Sam back to his senses quickly. “Charlie, it’s me, emmm, Sam. … yeah, I know you can see who it is on caller ID. Look I’m sorry to contact you but I really need your help and in particular your expertise on all things IT. It’s just, it’s sensitive and important and I wouldn’t ask you to help if it wasn’t either of those….” 

Sam listened to this new version of Charlie discuss how she was trying to build her new life in this new world. Despite the uncanny likeness to their Charlie, this version was colder. Less a sister a more a business acquaintance. Though it was true that this new Charlie had bonded a bit with Dean when he had first met her in apocalypse world, the relationship had not warmed to the point it was similar to the relationship they had had with the other version. Sighing at the loss Sam still blamed himself for, he felt obliged to listen as Charlie rambled on about her latest conquest or adventure. 

After a few more minutes Sam interrupted. “Charlie, Dean has failed to check in. With Jack in hospital, Dean took off. I need your help to find him. He left his phone but he did email me a few days back. Sadly that’s all I have to go with. I’m hoping you can help narrow down the search.” 

Charlie asked, “What the hell Sam? I’m good, but I’m not a miracle worker. Just because he emailed you doesn’t mean it will lead us directly to him. It depends on where the email was sent from – you know, was it sent via laptop, phone or tablet? I’m guessing from your silence, that you don’t know.” Sam was embarrassed. Originally, he had hoped to not share too much information regarding why Dean had left, but if Charlie was to truly find his brother, he needed to be completely honest. So honest he was. 

After briefly explaining the situation, Sam summarised the situation. “So Charlie, I need to find him and find him fast. I don’t know where he is or whether he’s safe. I am guessing that the email was sent via his laptop as he took that with him, but other than that, I’m having to start to scan the country for a black 67 Impala. The car sticks out so that a plus, but knowing Dean he will cover his tracks well as I get the feeling he didn’t want me to hunt him down too easily. So, with the information you have, do you think you can find my brother?” 

Holding his breath, Sam was relieved when the red head confirmed that it wouldn’t be easy but he should give her a few hours, or at the very least a day. Sam thanked her and asked was there anything more she needed from him. She asked for a list of Dean’s aliases as well as the Impala’s number plate. Sam was only too happy to supply her with every piece of information he can think off. Before hanging up, Charlie reassured Sam that she would find Dean with the information he supplied and not to worry. 

As he ended the call, Sam considered the other options available. Setting aside the fact that he had one of the worlds best computer hackers searching for his brother, Sam felt he needed to do more. As such, he turned his attention to setting up a scrying spell. Grabbing a more detailed map of the USA, the hunter placed all the ingredients on the table and unfurled the map. It took less than 20 minutes to mix up the potion and to utter the incantation. True to form the spell proceeded but half way through the flames from the spell changed to a bright red colour and then exploded destroying the entire map. 

Luckily Sam’s eyebrows narrowly avoided being synched but the table was badly marked. Turning to look directly at Cas, Sam could see the angel was shocked. Both the hunter and the angel quietly tried to understand what had went wrong. After much investigation, Cas spoke up. “I would deduce from the colour of the flames that the spell worked but wherever Dean is there is very powerful warding magic keeping his location hidden.” 

Sam did not like this new development. “This isn’t good Cas. If Dean was in trouble on a hunt, the chances are, he would be easy to locate as his captors most likely wouldn’t know him enough to ward him. Which leads me to think one of two things. Either whatever he has been facing on his hunt is so powerful it is hiding him or someone planned his kidnapping and is deliberately hiding him from us through warding.” The latter option scared him greatly as it indicated that something targeted his brother, ambushed him and is now hiding him. As Sam wrestled with this new information Cas added, “Sam, there is another option, what if Michael has somehow found Dean and is hiding him from us for some reason, or what if Michael has already taken him over already. That would explain why the spell reacted this way.” 

At Cas’s comments Sam’s heart stopped briefly. The thought of the archangel kidnapping and taking over his brother again was too horrific to fully contemplate. He couldn’t allow himself to believe this was his brother’s fate. “No Cas. You may be right, but I refuse to accept that Michael has Dean already. He could easily be … “ Sam stopped speaking as the alternative was equally too depressing to put into words. Instead both Cas and Sam silently agreed to keep searching for Dean and would face whatever or whoever had hidden Dean from them.   
_____________ 

[Michael POV]

Whilst Sam and Cas grappled with the possibility that Dean was being deliberately hidden from them, the archangel Michael paced the floor of his latest headquarters. Looking at his new vessel in the mirror, Michael was impressed by her presence and gravitas. Since leaving his true vessel, the archangel had already burnt through two vessels. The last one had lasted the longest, and he had thought it would last until he needed to return to Dean. Sadly, like many of his previous vessels, his meatsuit had eventually disintegrated from the inside out. Looking closer at his new vessel, it was clear that this one had been an up and coming lawyer. She showed great promise, but despite her strengths and attributes, Michael missed his ‘sword’ and as his plans progressed the archangel was beginning to yearn to return to his true vessel as soon as possible, after all for his endgame plan to work he needed to be back within Dean’s body. 

His spy, Derek, had been reporting twice daily directly to Michael through prayer. Succinct and to the point, Derek’s reports had not brought positive news. Michael had learned that Sam was now using a human hacker to try and locate Dean. But it was the latest report about the failed scrying spell that concerned Michael. The new information intrigued Michael. He was a strategist and had been planning for a number of scenarios, especially when it came to his vessel, the infamous Dean Winchester, but the news that he was powerfully warded from his own brother meant that there were other players on his chess board and that simply wouldn’t do, at all! 

As Michael pondered further on the latest intel from Derek, he considered who or what could have taken his vessel. It was as he had feared. Dean Winchester out on his own – alone and vulnerable was a prime target for a whole host of enemies. The problem was narrowing the list down. Thankfully, through his connection, Michael knew Dean was alive, no mater what warding was in place, Michael had left a back door open and had established a link with the older Winchester. So if Dean suddenly died, the archangel would have felt it for sure. With that deduction, Michael was sure, whoever had Dean, didn’t want him found by his brother, but did the warding include the archangel? Armed with that question, Michael made the decision to do his spell again. He would take the chance that Dean was asleep and search him out and locate him directly. If Dean didn’t know his location, which was a possibility, Michael would at least know where in America Dean had been kidnapped. 

It took little to no time for Michael to set up the spell. At first, the archangel didn’t think it was going to work but perseverance eventually won through and the bond managed to link the archangel to his ‘sword’. The first thing Michael realised was that Dean wasn’t in a natural sleep. He was definitely unconscious, but the human’s mind was foggy. Michael deduced that Dean was in fact heavily drugged. This was not good and it would make it extremely difficult for Michael to determine location and enemy, but he would try. 

“Dean, I know you’re tired and confused, but it’s me, I only want to find you and help you. Please tell me what happened to you. I’m here with your angel Castiel and your brother Samuel. We know you’ve been taken by something but not what. Your brother has asked for my help and I have agreed.” Michael could tell that Dean was struggling to understand never name rationalise why his brother and Cas would have teamed up with ‘the enemy’ as Dean liked to view the archangel as. Thankfully for Michael, the drugs left Dean confused enough to not question the logic of a certain team up. “I’,,,,,,,,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm not sure where I am …. go… ingggg, but … vamps… vampires took mmmee me. Bastard Dohh Dohh, Dom … Dominic, bar… barmannnnnnnn sold me… me to,toooooooo them.” 

Despite it proving painful to interpret what Dean was saying, Michael managed to patch together that the bar man from Dean’s dream was in fact real and as he recalled, Dean had said: ‘Dom mate, is that you?’ That meant that he was looking for someone by the name of Dominic that owned or worked in a bar that had sold him to vampires. ‘Hmmm, interesting. I need to press some vampire contacts to get a better understanding of the trading between vampires and supernaturals. Dean has been sold by someone named Dominic and he’s been sold to vampires.’ 

Michael decided to risk probing further into Dean’s mind. He knew it wouldn’t yield an address, but any information could help narrow down the search. After an hour of digging and probing Michael managed to identify a number of pieces of key information. Firstly, he was looking for a bar known as the Beaten Docket or some sort of derivative from the name. He was looking for a man called Dominic, either owner or bar tender. He also had worked out Dean had been working a case in Bardstown. Opening his vessel’s eyes again, Michael had good sound information, but what to do about it? 

The bond was making Michael question his approach to his vessel. The strategist side of his mind, informed him that he needed to somehow keep his distance and drip feed information to Derek as it would enable Dean to be located and for no one to be any wiser to Dean’s continued importance. But it was the link with Dean that was providing Michael with the strong urge to throw caution to the wind and go out and find his vessel. 

After much internal debate the strategist won out and Michael sent the information to Derek with the strict instruction of finding a way of getting this intel shared without Sam knowing the origin of it. Michael didn’t hold out much confidence in Derek, but he knew the human was a liar but more importantly, Derek valued his neck and would find a way of using the information to bring Sam Winchester closer to finding his brother. Otherwise he would meet his end quicker than he anticipated, Michael would personally see to that. 

Derek had replied in prayer to the archangel. “Lord Michael, I’ve received the information and will find a way of ensuring the information is used but you are not implicated. I have a plan as Dean stated he was on a hunt, I will use the hunters network to locate his car and take it from there.” Michael smiled and for the first time in over 24 hours, the archangel felt the search for Dean was well underway and within hours he would be found and safely back in the bunker.


	12. Flight to the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter to entertain you on a gloomy Monday in January. 
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 12: Flight to the forest   
[Killian POV]

The buzz of the aircraft’s engines as it soared down the runway did nothing to calm a rather anxious and nervous 1,000 year old French vampire turned mercenary, turned procurer of rare things. In fact, as dark brown eyes flitted toward the warded box secured in position over four feet away, Killian Lacroix knew he would not rest easy until the cargo was secure behind the strongest magic and warding that money could buy. 

Relieved the journey from the warehouse had been incident free, Killian took small comfort as the plane travelled towards Seattle, Washington. From there, the special cargo would make its way under armoured escort for over five hours to its new and permanent home. After arriving, Killian knew not what would become of Dean Winchester nor would he care as his job would be finished the moment he placed the box safely within the Volkov mansion. Looking at his watch, Killian knew he had just over nine hours until he could rest and relax. Whatever happened to the human after that was not his concern. 

The former knight of the crusades would spare the hunter no further thought. Or that’s what he hoped. Unfortunately, with only 30 minutes into the flight, the vampire found it extremely difficult to relax. Killian knew he was in a secure chartered flight and though the flight crew were human and totally loyal to the Volkov Clan, that did nothing to ease his nerves. It wasn’t helped by the strong scent and lure of the blood bag currently lying defenceless within a warded box just over four feet away from him. It was taking every last ounce of restraint to keep Killian from ripping open the box and drinking his fill. His fear was that once he would start, the delicious taste of the hunter’s blood would be too much and he would kill the human that was now destined to supply the Clan Master with blood. 

Turning his back to the box, Killian moved to sit towards the front of the cabin. Despite the slight distance, he could still feel the pull. To distract himself, the vampire reminded himself of Grand Master and moreso of his Master’s obsession with the eldest Winchester brother. He recalled the meeting months ago when he was summoned to the Volkov Mansion. The summoning in itself was rare as Killian normally communicated via computer and text with Valentin. So to be called at such short notice to the mansion to meet the Clan Master left him intrigued as well as apprehensive. 

Killian remembered how Valentin had met him at the front door and hurried him down long corridors towards the main office of Master and Alpha vampire of his Clan, Viktor Volkov. On entering the study, Killian had been met by a semi crazed figure, who seemed to be ranting about revenge and owning such a rarity. At first, the French mercenary had thought he was talking about stealing from another vampire clan as each Clan Master tended to covet the possessions of the other Clan Masters and had a long history of conflict and betrayal. 

Instead, Killian was informed that evening that he was to drop his current work load and to dedicate 100% of his time to locating an American Hunter by the name of Dean Winchester. On hearing the name, the vampire recalled how famous or was it infamous the hunter was. Before he could respond, Viktor had shouted at Valentin to play the recording. Within seconds Killian had found himself forced to sit and look at a laptop screen as a recording from a meat sale was played to him. 

At first, the recording looked like any other sale he had viewed, and at times, participated in. The only thing that stood out was the price that supernatural creatures were willing to pay for the human’s heart. The bidding ceased at half a million dollars and it looked like it was carving time, when all of a sudden the auctioneer was shot by someone from behind. As the body slumped to the ground, a human hunter came into viewed and for four seconds everyone could see who had saved the human. 

Killian’s curiosity had been peaked as he looked at the freeze frame. The hunter was striking in looks, but he was a human and he was a hunter. If anything, Killian was confused at what could have got the Clan Master in such a state, given that the auctioneer was human and there were plenty other dark web auctions. 

“Take a good look Killian. Memorise that face because that face is the only thing that will be of interest to you until he is secured alive and untouched or unspoilt in my ownership. Do you understand me Lacroix? Your job is to use your networks and connections and find me that hunter and when you do, I need you to secure him and bring him to me. But it’s important that there is no trail. He’s a Winchester and his younger brother will search heaven to find him and level hell to save him, so cover your tracks. But I want him, so get him. Spare no expense either.” As Viktor stopped speaking, Killian took time to consider his options. 

After a few minutes, Killian spoke. “Certainly Master. I will use discretion and I know exactly how I’m going to lure him in and then lift him. It won’t be easy. Very little is known about were the Winchesters rest up, but I know they can’t resist a good hunt, so I’ll give them something to hunt. Never fear Master, I will bring him to you untouched.” 

With a nodded, Killian was instantly dismissed. Walking back towards his car, Valentin took him aside. “And Killian, I don’t need to emphasise the importance of keeping this extremely quiet. I’m not just talking about hunters I’m also talking about other Clans. In order to help you understand I’ve taken the liberty to prepare an information pack on our Mr Winchester. It will help you understand what you will need to consider how to not just take him off the board but keep him from being found. He has an angel that watches out for him and the King of Hell in the past has been a best mate. Do you understand now? If not, the information in here will help.” 

Killian took the information and thanked Valentin. Following the drive back to his apartment, Killian mulled over his options, but it wasn’t until he read through the extensive dossier on Dean Winchester did he realise he would have his work cut out for himself. The hunter was no mere hunter. This human had went to hell. Had been tortured for over 30 years and had been resurrected and saved by an angel on the order of the Archangel Michael. The human had then went on to help stop the apocalypse and had somehow played a key role in putting the devil back in his cage. 

His eyes read through the documents and he paused and noted with interest how the hunter had been spotted and turned as part of the Alpha vampires recruitment drive. Unfortunately for the recruiter, he had no idea who he had attempted to turn, but the vamp ended up paying a very heavy price, as the hunter had murdered the entire nest and somehow had a cure and was turned back. 

If the hunter’s resume wasn’t strong enough, Killian noted how Dean Winchester had taken out their ‘Mother of all, Eve.’ Eve was worshipped by all vampires and this puny little human had managed to send her back to purgatory and she was swiftly followed by the leader of leviathans. 

After reading about how the Winchester had taken on a knight of hell and then had went on to carry the mark of Cain and release the darkness upon the world, Killian felt compelled to close the dossier. He had read enough. Dean Winchester was indeed extremely dangerous and now Killian understood why the Clan Master craved to own such a rare artefact or as the Master had called him – ‘treasure’. 

Killian then spent the next month devising a full proof way of setting a trap. He knew he had to be extremely careful as he needed to separate the brothers without injuring the ‘treasure’! Once separated, the mercenary, turned procurer, would have to transport the cargo, under warding, to his new home. All had to be done, without leaving any connection to vampires or the Clan Volkov. That was not going to be easy. 

As Killian was jolted out of his memory by some turbulence, he turned towards the box again. ‘All this trouble and effort to own one human. They’re obsessed with you and this is before they’ve even tasted your blood.’ At that thought, Killian couldn’t help but feel some pity for the hunter lying totally unaware of the fate and life that was waiting for him. 

Of what he knew, Killian was sure that Dean would become one of the Master’s most coveted treasurers. He would be imprisoned and enslaved and kept especially for the Master only. No one would be able to taste him, except the Clan Master. He knew this, because over the past few months, the Clan Master’s obsession had not waned. Instead it had increased as Valentin had demanded daily updates now, all seeking progress. Thankfully, Dean Winchester had waltzed into one of their selection grounds. It was perfect. He was on his own, no brother or angels shielding and protecting him. And Killian had taken full advantage of it. 

Killian’s thoughts turned darker as he recalled how he had now the added problem of the archangel Michael. He recalled how, on hearing that the archangel was walking the earth and recruiting vampires to his cause was upsetting enough, until he had heard a rumour that the angel had been using Dean Winchester as his vessel. It was only through confirmation that it had been true, but that Michael had changed meatsuits, that give Killian hope that all was not lost. He recalled how the Clan Master had went off in a fit of rage when he thought his prize had been stolen from him by an archangel, but he also remembered the sheer joy and laughter as Viktor Volkov clapped at the thought that his ‘treasure’ would be even more special now. 

The problem was Killian now had to factor in warding the cargo against a bloody archangel of all creatures. Warding against angels was difficult. Against an archangel, it was next to impossible, but somehow Viktor and Valentin had spared no expense in helping find the correct security measures needed. 

Sighing at the thought that the warding was most likely the only positive thing keeping the archangel away from the human, but the negative was that the warding did not to stop a vampire from craving to drink from the ‘forbidden fruit’ that lay vulnerable and incapacitated within. ‘Dammit Winchester. Your blood. What the hell is running through your veins. I feel it’s like ambrosia or nectar to me. The sooner I get off this plane and put some distance from you the better.’

Then Killian remembered that on top of archangels and hunters, he also had a number of very pissed and covetous vampires wanting the cargo. His thoughts turned to the other buyer at the auction, Christine. Christine had represented Josef Richter. Josef Richter was second in command and brother to Heinrich, Clan Master of an equally powerful Richstein Clan. Neither Josef or Heinrich were known for taking failure to well and failure to purchase Dean Winchester would not be the end of the matter. 

In fact, Killian was sure the Clan would try some way to steal if they couldn’t purchase the hunter through legitimate means. His bigger fear was the human’s blood. Winchester’s scent wasn’t normal. Depending on the type and other factors, human blood ranged from being adequate to being tasty. But nothing compared to the draw that was coming from the red fluid running through the hunter’s veins. Killian feared the blood in question could even spark a vampire war. After all, over the years, vampire clans had fought over far less. That thought filled him with doom. ‘The sooner I hand you over Dean the better.’

A hour later and one hour more with the intoxicating scent and pull of the blood, Killian was basically one step from ripping open the box and drinking. Faced with limited options, he requested that one of the human cabin crew join him. Fortunately, the chartered flight was vampire friendly, so there was no shortage of blood bags available to sip on. But given the aroma coming from the box, Killian felt it was important to drink from the source – hence the entrance of a young 5 foot 10 air stewardess, Tina. At 26 years of age, Tina would do very nicely as a distraction.

At first, Killian was trying to work out whether he would fuck her first and then feed from her or whether food first and then a fuck. ‘Hell, why not feed and fuck at the same time?’ With the decision made, Tina wandered towards the well built and handsome vampire. He could tell the human was well informed about her role on flights chartered by the Volkov Clan, so he took some relief in the fact he would have a consenting partner. 

Fuelled by the luxurious scent wafting from the box, it took Killian less than ten seconds to have the human impaled on his more than ample cock. As Tina bounced up and down, clearly enjoying herself, Killian’s desire for blood increased. As both of them edged closer to climaxing, Killian’s hunger grew and grew. As Tina screamed through her orgasm Killian bit down hard on her neck and drank and drank. As he ejaculated deep within her he continued to gorge himself on her blood, he couldn’t stop, even when she started to struggle weakly against him. Before he knew it she stopped struggling and slumped against his chest. 

Realising what he had done, he pushed her lifeless body away. Though Tina was dead, it wasn’t the inconvenience of having to explain and pay the company for the ‘extra’ service. No, Tina’s untimely demise at his hands was not want worried him. It was the lack of control he had when drinking from her. Over the centuries, Killian had taken many women this way, feeding and fucking his way across Europe and across the USA, but never had he lost control. Never like this. 

Killian raised his head and his eyes found their target, the cause for his sudden lack of control – Dean Winchester – or to me more specific – the blood of Dean Winchester. ‘Fucking hell! I really need to get you delivered or I’m not going to last much longer. I need to minimalise vampire exposure to you or even the guards won’t be able to resist. Dammit, that means I’m going to have to stay close with you on the ride to the country estate. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!’

Whilst Killian had a mini meltdown, he failed to hear the sound of movement coming directly from the box. It was only after he noticed the box shift slightly, followed by mumbling did he realise that Dean was beginning to come round from the sedative. ‘That shouldn’t be happening so quickly. By my reckoning you should be under for another hour, or at least until we’re ready to land. Something is wrong.’ The French born vamp was correct. Something was wrong and he could feel it as he opened the box to take a closer look and felt a pressure surrounding the hunter. 

Killian had his theory on what or in this case, who, was doing this. His theory was confirmed as he heard Dean speak in his dream like state. “I’,,,,,,,,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm not sure where I am …. go… ingggg, but … vamps… vampires took mmmee me. Bastard Dohh Dohh, Dom … Dominic, bar… barmannnnnnnn sold me… me to,toooooooo them.” 

“Ahh crap. The bloody archangel is somehow still connected and is trying to find you. Oh hell no, let’s see how you do when he’s totally out of it!” Killian moved quickly. Ceasing a full syringe of sedative, he stabbed it directly into a vein and within seconds the human seemed to calm and return to a deep drug induced slumber. ‘That will keep you down for a while, or at least until I managed to get you safely to the estate.‘

With the hunter incapacitated, the vampire moved swiftly to strengthen were he could the wards around the coffin. He was taking no more changes. It was clear that Michael had been trying to find out Dean’s location through the hunter. Thankfully Killian had had the good sense to keep the destination and names of his new master secret from Dean. ‘Viktor, I hope you know what you’re getting into and I hope you’ve planned for this or else your reign is going to come to a swift end.’

Forty five minutes after Dean’s additional sedation, Killian breathed a sigh of relief as the wheels of the plane touched down on the runway. The welcome sound of the engines slowing and eventually falling silent announced to Killian that it was time to unload the cargo and get on the road as quickly as possible. 

Killian was on edge. Of all the planning he had done, this part of the journey was the one that had him worried. He knew that Christine would most likely be looking at ways of obtaining the human and with a few hours head start on him, she could easily have arranged a number of attacks. So, it was with some relief that Dean (along with box) was unloaded from the plane and placed in a heavily armoured and warded van and all without incident. A further three minutes and a cavalcade of unmarked armoured vehicles took off with the special cargo as it made it’s final stage of the journey out of settle and across country for nearly five hours to it’s final destination. 

Killian trusted no one and as Dean’s blood seem to attract vampire attention, the French born vampire was taking every precaution as he set up in the passenger seat next to the driver of the van. Glancing back every few minutes, Killian found comfort in knowing his ‘cargo’ was safe. 

“Beep, Beep!” Killian jumped as the text notification distracted him from his ever vigilant guard duty as the van made it’s way towards the Volkov Mansion. Opening up the message he smiled. Dominic Reinhart had sent him a text confirming he had kept his end of the final bargain. The shapeshifter had tied up all lose ends and had destroyed any form of trail. So, even if the archangel or hunters came looking, the trail would come to a cold dead end. No ties, no evidence, just a proverbial brick wall. ‘Well done Dominic. Let’s hope you keep to your end of the bargain and stay retired or I will have to retire you permanently myself!’  
_______________ 

About an hour and a half out from the mansion Killian was in a middle of a pointless and unimportant conversation with the van driver about the best route to take when his phone rang. Confused as to who could be calling him, his curiosity won out as he answered the call. 

“Killian, darling, I’m so glad you took my call. I was beginning to think you were going to play hard to get.” Killian recognised the voice immediately as that of Christine, buyer for the Richstein Clan. As a fellow French citizen and of similar vampire age, Killian had huge respect for her. Christine was well known for her directness and also for her lethal approach to business. If she couldn’t buy something she would either destroy it or destroy everything around it. 

“Christine. I was wondering if I was going to hear from you, one way or the other. Such a pleasant surprise it’s your voice at the end of a phone rather than your hand at the end of a knife. Sooo, what can I do for you? I’m assuming your calling about my most recent purchase?” Killian felt it was better to be direct with her. 

“Now, now Mr Lacroix, please play nice. I’ve given you the courtesy of calling you instead of the other options that were available to me. I don’t need to the list them as you are as familiar with using them as I am. So, getting down to business. I like that! OK. You and I know you bribed that shapeshifting scum, Reinhart to run the auction that way. We both know if it had been an open bid both our Clans would have paid dearly for the special human. And yes, I know he’s got to be special as my Master seems to be as obsessed about him as yours is.” 

Tired of hearing her voice, Killian broke into her monologuing. “Christine. I’m assuming your boss, Josef was less than happy that you fucked up? I would be too. Let’s face it, you’re just pissed that I managed to out think you and outsmart you all at the same time. So, I’ll ask you once again, what do you want?” 

“You are correct Killian. I managed to speak with to Master Josef and he went ballistic. But he’s a business man, I’m a business woman and you’re smart Killian. So why don’t we avoid future blood shed and make a deal. Let’s face it, is that bag of blood you’re hauling back towards your master worth such pain and destruction. Hasn’t it done enough over it’s pathetic little life.” Killian could practically hear her purr as she spoke about the hunter. 

“What did you have in mind? But let me make this clear, I’m not agreeing to anything, but I am interested to hear what you think would make it worth my while to betray my Clan Master so easily. As one business man to another, show me the money!” 

“You paid over 13 million dollars – why don’t I make up the difference from the Richstein bid and add an extra three million. If you hand him over to us that should be enough for you to disappear. What do you think?” 

Killian paused for a moment as he added up what his take home would be and realised that the shapeshifter would have gained more out of this business and would have an easier time hiding than he would. Killian was many things, but stupid he was not. “It’s an interesting deal but I’m not stupid and as much as I would make a very tidy pile out of it, it wouldn’t be enough to hide permanently from the Clan. I have a good life. I have respect, trust and status within the Clan, it’s worth more than what you’ve table. So sorry, no deal Christine, but thanks for offering. Dean Winchester will be remaining as property of the Volkov Clan. Was there anything else before I go?”

“You stupid bastard Killian. You could have done well out of this. Instead you chose the losing side. Josef was adamant that he wanted the hunter, he and I will not take refusal on this matter. Please consider a counter amount. I’m sure we can come to an agreement.” Christine sounded a little desperate. Killian shivered at the thought of what must have happened to the experienced vampire to unnerve her like this. The hunter was proving to be a very divisive commodity and he had the feeling many more would lose their life. It was true, death seemed to follow Dean Winchester wherever he went. 

Thinking what he was thinking was one thing, but saying it out loud would have been foolish. Instead, he focused on remaining steadfast. “Christine, there is no amount of money worth my life. Lovely as it would be to disappear and retire I would never rest easy knowing I had betrayed the Master. So the answer is still no.” 

Christine didn’t like the response and resorted to threats. “I tried to bargain with you, but you’re too stupid. I’ll make this real easy for you Lacroix. Hand over the human and I’ll let you live. Otherwise, you’ll never make it to the Volkov Mansion. And..” 

Hearing all he had, he had heard enough. “Shut up Christine. We both know you’re full of piss and wind. If you could hurt me, you would have just done it already instead of trying to barter with me. So drop the threats. My cargo is well protected and even if you did manage to attack, the chances are you’d damage the human in the process and we’d all be dead now, wouldn’t we. So Christine. Good bye and lose my number!” 

On hanging up, Killian looked to his left at the driver who said nothing and continued to drive as if he had heard nothing. The vampire then turned his head to look at the heavily secured and warded box in the back of the van. ‘The sooner I can get you safely delivered the better Dean.’  
____________ 

Exactly one hour out from the mansion, Killian placed the call to his boss, Valentin Petrovich. In the time between Christine’s call, he had considered whether he should update his boss on the attempt to bribe him. He thought it wise to disclose everything, just in case. 

After a short sharp hello, Killian was asked to report. “Master Valentin, I can confirm we’re about an hour out. The hunter is still heavily sedated. The warding has held, but it seems that the archangel had attempted to connect with him, but he would have learned nothing, except that the hunter had been bought from vampires. That’s it.” 

“OK Lacroix. We were wise to put in place top warding. I may have to look at strengthening it, especially if the angel is still in contact with the human. It means he may still have purpose for the angel. He’s our property now and it seems he’s even more important than we initially thought. I will speak to the Clan Master. Anything else?”

Taking a deep breath and crossing is fingers Killian spoke up. “Master Petrovich, I also received an interesting call from the Richstein buyer. As expected, our security was too strong, so she resorted to bribery. As you can imagine, I told her were to go, so to speak. But Master, it seems that the Richsteins are extremely keen to secure the hunter as we are. She give me the impression, the would even go to war over him, and….” 

Killian was interrupted by the more senior vampire. “Lacroix. Thank you for sharing this information. It is appreciated and your loyalty will be doubly rewarded. You made the wise decision to stay with your clan. As to the possible threat of war, do not think too much of it. It will pass and if not, Viktor and I will cross that bridge, when we come to it. Do you understand?” 

Knowing when a discussion was over, Killian agreed and said his goodbye. This time he didn’t look back towards the cargo. Instead, he looked out the window and watched the world fly past as the indiscreet convoy made it’s way through forests and hills towards the secluded country estate that spanned over a 1000 acres of land and was surrounded by walls and so much security. The remoteness of the Mansion coupled with the added security and warding would be a fitting new home for the troublesome hunter. But deep in Killian’s mind he hoped, in fact, he nearly prayed that death would not follow the eldest Winchester here. 

___________ 

As the convoy entered the first of many security gates into the estate, across the country, thousands of miles away, Dominic Reinhart was exiting a taxi and making his way towards his newly purchased apartment in a well to do area of New York. 

As both hunter and shapeshifter arrived at their respective new homes to start their new lives, so ended their flights and their old lives.


	13. First Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you Chapter 13 - unlucky for some and especially for Dean. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sent me comments - it really spared me on. So, as a special treat, here's a long chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter 13: First Taste!

[Dean’s POV]

The world was bright and the world was blurry. Well, that’s what Dean’s first impression was when he cracked his eyelids open just a little bid. His head hurt like a bitch and the fur on his tongue reminded him of the many mornings he had endured suffering from the mother of all hangovers. This felt like the worst ever hangover. Mumbling to no one in particular, “what the hell type of party did I go to last night? ….. What on earth did I drink?” 

After a few more minutes of trying to refocus his vision, Dean chanced opening his eyes wider. At first it felt like the wrong thing to do as new pain shot across his forehead and down the back of his neck. The hangover was bad enough but the taste on his tongue was worse. Then it hit him. As images of chains, vampires, an auction and a box came flashing back to him. As the memories hit him, he opened his eyes fully and tried to sit up. 

Big mistake. The moment he sat upright his entire world spun so fast he felt his stomach lurch. In seconds he had managed to struggle out of bed and across the room to a doorway that he prayed held a toilet or sink of some sort on the other side. Eureka! As he pushed open the door, a beautiful white porcelain toilet gleamed in front of him. He made it to the toilet bowl, just in time to throw up whatever was left in his rather empty stomach. 

Exhausted from the unscheduled rapid movement of travelling from the bed to the bowl, Dean’s head fell to rest on the rim of the toilet bowl. Eyes shut, the elder Winchester tried to centre himself in order to confront his new surroundings and identify some sort of escape route. After five minutes and as the room had stopped spinning, Dean felt brave enough to stand up and walk out into the main bedroom. It was the first chance he had to really take in his new accommodation or was it cell? 

Scanning across the room it was clear to Dean that with the absence of windows, he was probably being held in a basement or underground somewhere. That didn’t bode well. Equally, the décor told him that the building was most likely well decorated and modern, which meant money and definitely kitted out with the state of the art security. This assumption was confirmed as he took in the door lock to his room. As feared, the locking mechanism was Dean proof, the best that only money could buy and it required a specific eyeball scan to release the door. ‘Dammit. It looks like I’m going to have to remove an eyeball to get out of here. Yuck!’ 

With further exploration of the room Dean came across two cameras built into the ceiling. Hazarding a guess he estimated that between both cameras the entire room was covered. In fact the only blind spot was in the far corner of the room, but there was nothing there but a tall lampshade. Realising he was being watched made Dean extremely self-conscious all of a sudden. In his rush to ‘talk to God on the porcelain telephone’ he had failed to see how he was dressed. It was as he took in the exposure of way to much flesh that he realised he had somehow been striped down to a t-shirt and boxers. Feeling somewhat exposed Dean scanned the room for his old clothes. Instead, he found there was only the bed sheets he had been lying under. With no further thought, Dean grabbed at the sheet and wrapped it around himself. It wasn’t that he was ashamed or embarrassed of his body. He covered up because he felt that it was the only act of rebellion he could participate in, in a room with bright lights and cameras. 

Walking across the room, he re-entered the bathroom in the hope of finding something or anything that he could use to aid his escape in the future. Sadly, the toilet cistern was locked tight so there was no access to the inner toilet workings, he turned and took in the rest of the room. That was when he saw the cameras again. There were three in this room. The positioning of the cameras meant that his captors every area of the room and could perv all they wanted when he took a shower. Shivering at that thought, Dean left the bathroom and walked over to the door. 

Feeling like a caged tiger, Dean began to make some noise. Banging on the door lasted for about three minutes. He stopped when he realised that no one was coming and further banging would only damage his fist and he felt sure that he was going to need his hands if he was ever going to escape. He also had tried shouting at the camera and when that failed he began to break pieces of furniture in the room. He was trying anything to grab the attention of his captors. Sadly for Dean, no one responded to his protests. 

After pacing the room for what felt like well over an hour, Dean found the blind spot in the room and slowly slide down the wall to sit on the floor. He wanted to scream or cry or possibly hit something, but as he looked around his new home, there was very little to destroy. Hell, there wasn’t even a clock. He couldn’t tell if it was day or night or how long he had been up. This added to the ongoing disorientation he was experiencing from being drugged. 

Closing his eyes he began to think over what had happened to him. The aim was to see what breadcrumbs had been left for Sammy and Cas to follow. He knew they would have received his first email and most likely would have encouraged him to stay in contact. Though, he was unsure as to how many days he had been missing, he assumed that his brother and friend were out looking for him now. They would eventually locate the Impala and from there possibly they’d pick up and follow the same evidence trail he did. Eventually that would lead them to the bar and most likely to Dominic. Well, that’s if Dominic was even there. 

The feeling of uselessness flowed through Dean. Opening his eyes and taking in his room sent a sharp and unwelcome reminder to the hunter of the time he spent possessed by Michael. Similar to hosting the archangel, Dean felt that he was trapped in a cell and no longer in control of his body. Immediately as he thought about the archangel he stopped. He needed to stow that shit up and lock it down deep, otherwise he was never going to function enough to escape this new found hell he had managed to land himself in.   
After an undetermined amount of time a voice echoed across the room from a built in wall speaker. “Slave, you have one hour to wash, shave and dress. Failure to do so will result in others doing it for you. You have been given your instructions, carry them out.” 

As quick as the voice spoke, it stopped. Glaring at the source of the voice, Dean felt a renewed anger build up within him. ‘How fucking dare they bark orders at him. They could go screw themselves if they thought Dean Winchester, hunter and killer of all things evil, was going to follow orders.’ So he sat in protest for what felt like ages, but deep down he knew it couldn’t have been more than 10-15 minutes. Smirking to himself, he realised the glaring hole in their plan. Firstly, there was no watch to tell him how long he had and secondly, there were no clothes for him to dress in. 

Armed with this new information, he stood up and walked towards the main camera in his room and smiled up. “You know as much as I would like to tell you were to cram your orders, I hate to point out the obvious. I’ve no clothes and I’m damn sure not going to shower in full view of you asshats.” Within seconds the voice echoed across the room. “Clothes will be on your bed when you finished showering and shaving. All the utensils you need are in the bathroom cabinet. You have 36 minutes I suggest you move in the next 5 minutes or two of the biggest male vampires you’ve ever seen are going to in there, strip you down and wash every part of you. This is your last warning.” 

As much as Dean wanted to defy his captor, he knew being manhandled by two vampires who had then access to shaving and being so close to his neck made him rethink his plan. He hated having to get naked and shower in full view of the cameras but the alternative was even less appealing. At least this way, he could pretend the camera wasn’t there and no one was watching. Sighing, he turned and walked towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Dean removed his t-shirt and turned the shower on. Surprisingly the water was perfect after 30 seconds. That was one benefit, despite the eyes on him, the shower at least was pleasant, even pleasurable. 

Within seconds he had removed his boxers and took advantage of the steamed up glass to partially hid his body from the perverts, who he had no doubt were squinting at the screen to get a better view of his body. After 5 minutes, he reluctantly turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Quickly drying himself, he managed to wrap another towel around his waist and walk towards the sink. There he found a razer and shaving foam. At first, he thought he would forego the shave and defy at least one of the orders given to him, but the image of the vampires being so close to his neck instantly made him rethink his plan. Lifting the shaving foam he started to apply it to his face. 

Teeth brushed, showered and shaved, Dean finally made his way out into his room, to surprisingly find someone had managed to enter his room and leave out some clothes. Sorting through the clothing he took stock of his new ‘uniform’. Dread seeped in as he surveyed the clothing choice before him. It seemed his captors like him to be dressed smartly. There wasn’t a piece of flannel or jeans in sight. Instead, smart black trousers were accompanied by a smart fitted shirt and black boxers. On further inspection he realised there was no socks or shoes. ‘Dammit, there were no plans to allow him outside, never name out for a jog. Shit!’   
Without much thought, Dean quickly dressed in his new ‘uniform’. As he finished he walked back towards the bathroom to take stock of the new look. Gazing at himself in the mirror he could see he had lost a little weight. Thankfully, nothing to be worried about, but he knew that he needed to keep himself injury free as he got the feeling he was going to need every ounce of strength to get himself out of the current situation he was in. 

Lifting his eyes to look at his face, he took in the look. He looked reasonably healthy, given what he had endured over the past few days. His captors obviously wanted him in one piece, but to what ends? He had not liked how they had looked at him and he had liked even less the fact that he was sold like an object to a vampire. ‘What the hell would a vampire want with him anyway. Other than supping on his blood, he wasn’t good for anything else and he certainly wasn’t going to roll over and be a good little slave. If they thought that they had another thing coming.’

As he mulled over his predicament, he missed the main door lock shift and failed to see a tall man dressed in a suit and black tie enter the room. It was only when the figure appeared at the entrance to the bathroom that Dean jumped in surprise. 

Turning fast, Dean moved into a defensive position. “What the hell? Next time wear a bell mate? Ahh finally I get to meet the new neighbour. Who are you, Herbert or Tarquin?” Dean laughed out loud. He knew he was being obnoxious, but his mouth was all he had as a weapon. As he scanned the new arrival, he could tell from the stance that it was a vamp. He was still unsure if this vamp was one of Michael’s super charged ones, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. 

“Ahh, I see the Mr Killian was correct. I was told you were lippy. He wasn’t exaggerating, but don’t worry a few days here and a few corrections and you’ll learn your place quite soon. Now, come out into the main room and present yourself for inspection.” The clipped comments left Dean clear about the sense of humour or lack of sense of humour of the vampire in front of him. 

“What now? No flowers or chocolates? Would you like me on the bed, ass in the air for you as well?” Dean regretted the words as they left his mouth. He hadn’t given much thought to what life as a slave to a vampire would entail, but all of a sudden the thought of being treated like a sex doll sent fear running through his blood. He felt he needed to change the subject or deflect away from his last statement. After all, he wouldn’t want to give the creature any ideas now, would he? 

“Look, as much as this is fun for you, I think we should start again and get to know each other. I’m Dean Winchester, I’m an Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach and I like daylight. What about you?” Dean smirked as he asked the vampire the question. Then it happened so quickly. Out of nowhere he was punched in the abdomen. Bending over in pain, Dean felt a large hand grab him by the back of the neck and drag him further into the room. Immediately, two hands grabbed him by his shirt and brought him up so he was looking at the vampire directly in the eyes. 

“Now, let me get something straight with you slave. The life you had before is gone. It’s dead. It’s over. You are no longer a human with rights. You are a slave and property of the Volkov Clan. As such, your body, mind and soul are no longer your own, but the Master’s to do so as he see’s fit. Now, as you’re keen to get to know me. Let me tell you a few things about myself now.” With that comment, the vampire flung Dean back. The hunter landed unceremoniously on the bed. Fearing his vulnerability Dean went to stand but a hand keeping him in a sitting position on the bed made it clear he was to remain where he was. 

“My name is Thomas Brigands. I am the Chief Butler in the Volkov Mansion. As you have guessed I am a vampire. English born and over 200 years old. I’ve worked with so many human slaves, so I know every trick in the book, so let me make this clear. The master likes a well run house and I keep it that way. Any interruptions and I will have to deal with it and I will DEAL with IT!” 

Dean resisted the urge to make a smart remark. He knew he needed to stay fit and strong if he was going to escape. So antagonising the angry vampire in front of him whilst locked deep in an unknown building wasn’t the best plan. As a result, he remained quiet and listened. 

“As you’re new here and you don’t know me or the rules I will give you one pass. That was it, there will be a punishment the next time you speak back slave. Now, to the rules. As Chief Butler, I am responsible for the smooth running of the household and as such I decide your chores and work load going forward. When I get a chance to assess you further, I will decide what your role in the house will be and that’s after the Master decides what personal use he will require from you. Given your comments, I suggest you pray he’s not too invested or interested in you.” Dean couldn’t help but cringe as he took in the smile on the vampires face as he mentioned the Master. 

In fact, Dean grew more uneasy as the vampire’s eyes raked up and down his body. The vampire had ceased speaking and was staring at him. Dean could have sworn he saw the vamps nostrils flare. Immediately, the vampire stepped back. “Emm.. You will call me Master Thomas and you will refer to the other vampires as Master followed by their name. All except the Clan Master as he is known as Grand Master. In this house, slaves like you are quiet and only speak when ordered to. Each day you will get up and clean and shave. There will be fresh clothes set aside for you and 30 minutes after you rise, you will join the other slaves for food and to find out your work for the day. Is that clear?” 

Dean spoke up. “Just checking, with no clocks or even windows in my lovely room, how am I going to know when it’s time to get up?” Trying not to smile Dean kept his voice even and quiet. The vampire saw his request as genuine and responded. “Simple slave. You will be woken via the speaker each morning. After 30 minutes someone will open the door and escort you to the slave’s kitchen. I suggest you don’t take too long in the morning. Any other questions?” 

“No. I think it’s clear.” Dean stared directly at the vampire. After a few seconds he realised something was wrong as the vampire twitched. Clearly annoyed, the creature stepped closer again and shouted “already you’ve broken the rules. When spoken to you reply and end each sentence with ‘yes master’ or ‘no master’. Now, would you like to try that again?” Dean knew not to push but he got the message clearly. ‘Welcome to slavery!’ It was clear the rules and the system was designed to break each person down; kill off a person’s sense of individuality and humanity and replace it with servitude and obedience. That was never going to happen to him. He would die first, than become a slave, but as much as he wanted to defy, he needed to escape more, so his pride would have to take a hit ‘for the team’ until he had a plan. 

“Yes Master. I mean no Master, it’s clear now. Thank you ‘Master!’ He had tried to keep his voice even, but despite everything the last word was hissed out, clearly showing his discomfort. The vampire hadn’t missed it either. Clearly agitated by Dean’s behaviour, the butler obviously wanted to strike out again, so the elder Winchester prepared himself for the inevitable punch, but it didn’t come. Looking up he could tell something was annoying the vampire. Something more than his behaviour, but he knew he couldn’t ask as that would have been against the rules. 

“Oh and another thing. Slaves don’t look their masters in the eyes. For most of the time, they keep their eyes down. If you want to avoid punishment or as I like to call it, re-correction, you would heed my advice slave.” With the statement, Dean lowered his head and quietly replied, “yes Master.” 

Dean was prepared to follow him out of the room but was halted with the arrival of another guard. This one never spoke. Instead it entered the room and following a nod from the butler, or as Dean had decided to refer to him as ‘Tommy Boy’ in his head, the guard grabbed the hunter’s hands and pulled them behind his back. Dean knew what was coming as he felt the coldness of steel wrap around the first and then the second wrist. It was followed by the clicking noise as the handcuffs were secured. 

Dean was already feeling vulnerable with the handcuffs but things went from bad to worse as a blindfold was secured around his eyes and tied tightly. Thinking they were taking security a little too serious, he couldn’t help but be impressed. They were obviously taking no chances when it came to him. It was clear that his reputation preceded him. Of course, Dean said nothing but began to move as he felt ‘Tommy Boy’ nudge his shoulder. It was time to meet the Grand Master.   
____________ 

As he walked towards an unknown destination, Dean went into full blown hunter mode. He counted steps and recalled when he turned. He did everything his father had trained him to do as a young boy. Every piece of information he gleamed told him he was underground and that the basement was extensive as he had taken at least two left turns and 3 right turns. He stopped and after a few seconds he moved forward. Feeling the change in the flooring, he guessed he was now in a lift. He was proved correct as the lift began to ascend. Dean knew he had at least travelled up a number of floors. Following the ping, he was being pushed out and turned left and walked in a straight line for what felt like ages. All Dean could think was ‘how big was this bloody house?’ 

Eventually Dean was forced to stop and he heard two sharp knocks followed by a muffled ‘come in’. He heard the door open and then felt the mildly anticipated nudge to his shoulder. He shuffled slowly into the room, all the time using his sense of hearing and smell to gleam as much information about his captors and his prison, because any piece of information might be critical in aiding his eventual escape. 

Standing in the middle of some type of room, Dean’s world went from sheer darkness to a dimly lit as the blindfold was whipped off his head. As the hunter’s eyes adjusted to the light Dean was able to take in his surroundings quickly. Blinking a few times, he found himself in a traditionally decorated office of some sort. He assumed it was the office owned by the vampire currently standing glaring at him. 

Dean kept his eyes down but he scanned his surroundings as much as possible. He heard the other vampire dismiss the guard, but ‘Tommy Boy’ seemed to remain by his side. “So Thomas, this is what all the fuss has been about for the last few months. Mmmmmmm. I can see why he was keen to obtain it. I can even smell why he was keen, but I keep asking myself, is it really worth the money and the hazzle?” As the vampire spoke, it had begun to walk around Dean. He could feel the creatures eyes rake up and down his body. He swore he heard the creature sniff him as he passed by him for a second time. 

Dean didn’t like the vampire in front of him. He had the air of someone that had a lot of blood on his hands and thought nothing of wiping out as many innocent people as he felt like, just because he could. Dean could feel the coldness and heartlessness emanating out of the vampires very pores. Yes, he was definitely one of the vamps Dean was going to steer clear of. 

Dean’s attention was grabbed as a pair of well manicured fingers grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled the hunter to within inches of the vampire’s face. “Welcome to Volkov Mansion Dean Winchester. It’s been a long time in the planning, but I’m pleased to have you as our permanent guest. I do hope you like your new home?” 

Taking that as permission to speak, Dean raised his eyes and stared directly at the vampire, deciding he couldn’t hide and neither should he hide from this vampire. “I would like to say yes, but unfortunately between being drugged, locked in a cell and then blindfolded, I’ve failed to see much of the new surroundings. Sadly, with no real say in the matter, I wonder why you bother to ask me the question…. Emmm.. Master!” 

Smirking and then laughing at Dean, the vampire released Dean’s shirt and stepped back from the hunter. “I like my lovers to have some spunk, not my slaves, but as you’re knew and technically it’s unclear as to what the Grand Master wants to do with you, I’ll give you one pass. But only one. Now, let’s start again. My name is Valentin Petrovich. I’m second in Command of the Volkov vampire Clan. You will know nothing of the power of our Clan, but be reassured Mr Winchester, with the price we paid for you, you will find out exactly how powerful we are soon enough.” 

Dean wasn’t sure how to respond so he stood quietly, but he refused to lower his head or his eyes. He mightn’t feel like being too smart, but he was far from being subservient. The vampire seemed to neither notice nor care, as he continued. “I’m sure Thomas has explained some of the rules, but I’ll expand on them. There are different types of slaves in this household. Each will have their main duties, but from time to time they will be assign special duties, depending on their expertise or the occasion. There are slaves that are primarily assigned to look after the maintenance of the house and grounds. You, I assume will not have this role. I rather believe Grand Master has something else in mind for you.” 

Dean didn’t like the sound of that, neither did he like the way both vampires were looking at him. Over the past few minutes each one had moved closer to him. He already felt vulnerable with his hands restrained behind his back, but as the vampires gravitated towards him he half expected them to sink their teeth into his neck at any time. Thankfully for Dean, whatever trance both were in, ended quickly as both stepped back as if they felt compelled to. 

Both Valentin and ‘Tommy Boy’ looked unsettled by something, but neither were in the mood to share with him their thoughts. Instead, Valentin turned his back and moved towards the window. Looking down at papers on his desk, he spoke again. “ It has taken us nearly 8 months to find you Mr Winchester. Eight very long and at times very painful months. But thankfully our patience has been rewarded. Mother Eve has seen fit to reward our loyalty with you as a the prize.” 

Turning around to face Dean again, the vampire continued. “I find you very distracting Mr Winchester. Here I am talking about our Mother, when I should be explaining the rules before you meet your new master. You see Dean, as I mentioned, there are house slaves, then there are other slaves. We have slaves that we use for food, we normally refer to them as feeders. Then there are the special beautiful ones that we know we will enjoy their blood as well as their… emmm…. Flesh so to speak. In short, you’ll most likely be food or food and a fuck toy. Do you understand hunter?” 

Dean was getting a very clear picture and he didn’t like how this was playing out, especially as each vampire he had come across in the past few days seemed to like smelling him. This wasn’t boding well for him. “Yes! …. Master!” Dean managed to hiss out both words. He was reluctant to engage at all but he didn’t want to rile up either vampire, not until he knew the lay of the land more. 

“There are many more rules, but until Grand Master decides what your place and role will be, those rules will have to wait. Besides, I’m looking forward to you breaking them Dean. Really looking forward to you breaking them, then I get a chance to show you how we punish unruly slaves around here. But, Grand Master has waited long enough. Remember Dean, when you meet him, he is your Grand Master now, refer to him correctly when asked and never, raise your eyes to him. He is not as forgiving as I am. Come Thomas let the slave get acquainted with his new Master.” 

The blindfold was retied and within minutes he was leaving the office and making his way slowly to another room. After about 18 steps, Dean abruptly came to a stop as he ran into the back of a vampire. He guessed it was Valentin. He heard a sharp knock and then he heard the door open and he was pushed into the room. 

Still in the dark, Dean was moved into what he expected was the middle of the room. He could hear a voice, much deeper than Valentin or ‘Tommy Boy’. The voice dismissed the butler, but Dean realised he now was in the room with the head of probably one of the most powerful vampire clans in America, never name the world. Weaponless and bound Dean knew he should have been afraid, but he had faced, Lucifer, the darkness, Eve and countless other evil sons of bitches throughout his life, what were two entitled vampires to him? So he stood upright, blindfolded but brave never the less. 

He jumped when a cold hand touched the centre of his chest. Dean had expected the blindfold to have been removed, but the Grand Master seemed to have other plans. Dean fought his body’s reaction to shiver as he felt the chill of the hand, even through his shirt, as the hand moved across his chest. It felt worse as long cold fingers seemed to caress his back. ‘Show no fear Winchester. Nut up, don’t let this pervert and creep have the satisfaction.’ 

“Niceeee…. Very nice Valentin. Don’t you think? …. Well worth the wait and the money….. He’s exactly as I imagined he’d be like. Even the stoic stance of his body as I walk around him. He’s beautiful too. But the scent, the blood it’s euphoric, is it not? I can barely keep myself from drinking from him as we stand here. I’m ancient. Thousands of years of blood. I have such restraint, but this blood, the call is so strong.” 

Dean was beginning to freak out. As the vampire had been speaking or rather gushing over him, the creature had been feeling him up. Thankfully the creature’s hand hadn’t slipped below his waist but he rather suspected from the conversation, that may not be the case for much longer. 

“That he is Grand Master, but I rather suspect that our troubles may just be starting with this one, given his history and his… how do I describe it… ahh… considering other interested parties. We’ve taken every precaution that we can. In terms of the archangel, the warding is Astra’s best and I am assured that with keeping this one within the house walls, even God himself won’t be able to find him. 

“In reference to the brother, there’s no trail to follow. Lacroix was well worth the money. All witnesses have been dealt with. The issue is other vampires, but we can discuss that later.” Dean tensed when he heard his brother mentioned. His heart sank as he listened to how there was no trail. The vampire who had bought him had been thorough. He remembered how cold and methodical Lacroix had been. With no trail, it meant no one would know who took him never name where he was. Calling Michael also seemed out of the question and as bad as things were, there wasn’t a snowballs chance in hell of Dean praying to the archangel and asking for help. Besides, if this place was as warded as they said it was, would Michael even hear his prayers? 

As he stood in the darkness, it dawned on Dean how alone and vulnerable he was. No one knew where he was and he feared that due to the way he had left things, there was every possibility that no one would even look for him. Did Michael even need him anymore? Dean’s heartbeat must have increased because both vampires had ceased moving around him and the cold hand had returned to his chest. 

“Ahh, he’s afraid Valentin. And so you should be hunter. I’ve waited a very long time to meet you, never name own you …. and own you I do.” Dean felt the hand move upward past his shoulder. He felt cold fingers caress his chin and move to rest on his cheek. “Worth every dollar I paid for you and I look forward to exploring every part of you, my treasure.” Dean cringed internally at the vampires words. He then physically cringed as bright light hit his eyes as the blindfold was removed. 

As his eyes adjusted to the light in the room, Dean gazed for the first time upon the reason he was now a captive. ‘I’ll be damned I’m ever going to refer to myself as a slave, never name call you master.’ The figure before him looked about 44 or 45 years of age. He had a soft Slavic accent, sounded Russian. Of course, with a surname Volkov, it was highly possible he was of Russian decent. The Grand Master had a powerful presence. If Dean didn’t already know the vampire’s position, he could sense it just by being in the same room as him. As striking as the Viktor was, Dean kept the creature in his line of sight. He wanted to… no, he needed to know where the creature was at all time. Every ounce of his hunter instinct was screaming at him to never show his back to the vampire, not unless he had a death wish. 

“Tell me Dean, do you know why you’re here? You can speak, I give you permission, but remember who you’re speaking to.” Dean watched as the vampire moved away from him towards his work desk. Unsure of what to ask, or more importantly, what did he really want to hear, Dean spoke. “Well, I’m guessing that because I’m a Winchester and the best looking one at that, I’m thinking that’s why I’m here. I don’t know Ivan, oh sorry, Grand Master, you’re the one that did the luring and the buying, you tell me!”

Dean had no warning. In an instant, the hunter was struck across the face. The hand had moved a lightening speed and was designed to hurt but not to do permanent damage. It had the desired effect as Dean fell to the ground. He had little time to recover as the other vampire grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him upright. Still disorientated from the blow, Dean struggled to stay upright as the Grand Master paced in front of him. “They did say you would be a challenge and I knew that I was going to have to spend time breaking you, but be aware Dean, I will NOT tolerate your insolence. You may be worth over 13 million dollars but that doesn’t mean that I won’t hurt you badly and if that doesn’t work, I will get very creative.” 

Dean’s eyes widen when he heard how much the vampires had paid for him. He had imagined a few thousand dollars. The older Winchester recalled how much his brother’s heart had went for in the auction, but that was Sam. He killed the Alpha Vampire. He wasn’t a screw up like Dean was. At the very most, Dean thought he’d be lucky if his sorry ass was worth 100,000. So the shock of finding out the vampire in front of him had forked out over 13 million for him was nearly too much to take in. The vampire seemed to read his mind, or at least the look on his face. 

“What Dean? You don’t think I’d pay that much for you? Or, do you believe you’re not worth that amount? Hmmmmm…. interesting??? You see my slave, I wanted you the moment I saw you all those months ago.” Dean looked strangely at him. He couldn’t think of the situation when he had somehow met this vampire. After all, the multi-millionaire or possibly billionaire did not travel in the same circles as Dean did, there was no way they bumped into one another in the real world. 

“Ahh look Valentin, he’s confused. So the rumours are true. The younger brother is the one with the brains. Well, that bodes well for us now doesn’t it Valentin? Hmmm. You see Dean. Every powerful Clan has heard about the Winchesters. Your names are infamous but very few of the Clans have seen your faces. I rather suspect any vampires that have come close to you have ended up losing their heads and have never been in a position to identify you. I know there’s been pictures of you over the internet a few years ago, but it wasn’t until I gazed upon your face 8 months ago, that I realised that I wanted to meet you Dean.” The vampire stopped speaking and looked directly at the hunter. Dean still was at a loss as to where they had met.

“Ahh, I’ll have to spell it out for you, won’t I? Eight months ago you rescued your brother from that human piece of filth, who played at being FBI. You know the one, the one that traded his own kind for money on the dark web. Yes, now you remember. You see Dean, I don’t normally order take out over the web, but I was bored one night and I was informed that Sam Winchester was up for sale. Well, you can only imagine how much I wanted to buy the human responsible for killing my father. Yes Dean, my father, the Alpha vampire. Remember him? He sired me. I am one of the first generation of vampires sired.” 

Dean couldn’t help but look surprised again as he took in the information. He was looking at a vampire that was indeed ancient. Wrecking his brains to recall everything he knew about ancient vampires left him in no uncertain terms worried about his immediate future and how fucked he really was. He remembered a late night discussion with his brother as they researched a case two years ago. Sam had been very animated about the Men of Letters lore on vampires and he had come across reliable evidence about older or ancient vampires and the powerful gifts they had. As Dean sorted through his memories he recalled the information. ‘Oh crappity crap!’ 

“You’re first generation vampire? Sired by the alpha directly? That would make you….” Dean didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. “Very old Dean. Very old indeed. My name is Viktor Volkov. I am Grand Master of the Volkov Clan. It is the most powerful vampire clan in the world and I have lived and prospered in this country for centuries. So Mr Winchester, you are not dealing with your common barn dwelling group of baby vampires. I’m legend. I am powerful and I am gifted. So, imagine as you may, the sheer delight when I realised that why kill and eat the man who killed my father, when you can take his brother, who by chance also killed our mother, Eve. 

“Now you see it. All is becoming clear, isn’t it? When I laid eyes upon you all those months ago, I just had to have you. And it was all for the reason I mentioned. Your family killed my family, but Dean, turning you is not on the cards. No, it is only fitting that your family be punished and what better way than this.” As the vampire stopped his tirade, Dean found some way to compose himself. He had to. 

“Kidnapping and killing me won’t bring your father or Eve back. Hell, I guess, the way I left things with my brother, I wouldn’t be surprised if he sent you a gift basket as a way of thanking you for taking me off his hands. I’m shocked that you paid so much money for me. Frankly, I think you’ve been had, but if you think I’m going to lay down and roll over and play for you, you’ve another thing coming. I would rather die than become a play thing for a blood sucking piece of shit like you. I don’t give a flying fuck if your over 3,000 years old or that you bathe in gold every night. You will have to kill me, cause despite buying me, you do not own this piece of ass!” 

Dean felt real proud of his speech. He could tell from the look of both vampires that they held some sort of respect for his bravery. It was clear that no one spoke to these particular vampires like he just did. The hunter braced himself for the next slap, but after a few minutes and nothing but silence in the room, Dean ventured to look directly at the ancient vampire before him. What he saw disturbed him. He recognised that look, as a look of someone that was obsessed with completing something. ‘Oh God, he see’s me as a challenge! Me and my big mouth. Why the hell didn’t I just stay quiet, like a good little boy!’ 

As the silence continued, Dean began to edge slowly backwards, anything to put space between himself and Viktor. The vampire tilted his head to the side. A gesture, that sadly reminded the hunter of his friend, Castiel. Unfortunately for Dean, the figure in front of him was not his guardian angel, though the stare he was getting from him, reminded him of the gazes the angel give him from time to time. 

“So brave, aren’t you? I knew you were going to be a challenge, and I accept that challenge. It will be fun in many ways. When you’ve lived as long as I have, life can be monotonous and boring. You my dear slave bring me purpose.” With uttering the words, Viktor closed the distance between hunter and prey. It took seconds, and in that time, Dean had been pushed across the room and stumbled back onto a sofa or long couch. ‘Where did that come from?’ In Dean’s defence, in the time he had been in the room, he hadn’t had a chance to take in his surroundings. Viktor’s office was huge and it held a small living room area. It was the large sofa that he currently found himself falling onto. 

Dean went to get up quickly as remaining seated was not an option. Unfortunately, with his hands still bound behind his back, it was extremely difficult. Viktor took advantage of Dean’s new position as he crossed the room and pushed the hunter backwards, trapping his hands and arms against the piece of furniture. Dean was beginning to panic. He didn’t like his new position. His neck was exposed for starters, but it was the way the vampire had positioned himself astride him on the sofa that was more horrifying. The look in Viktor’s eyes left Dean under no illusion as to the vampires intentions. 

“You smell divine Dean. I can hear your heart beating from here. I can hear your blood racing through your veins and arteries. It calls to me, like a siren calls innocents to crash and die upon the rocks. I know what you fear hunter. You don’t fear death, you fear living under my rule. You fear losing your freedom. So to give you death, would ensure you won and you will not win Mr Winchester. That I promise you, will never happen. I am now the one of the oldest living vampires to walk the earth. Very little is denied to me and you shall not deny me anything. After all, I own you. You. Are. MINE!” 

As the vampire spoke the last few words, he had managed to rip at Dean’s shirt. Looking down at Dean’s exposed neckline was too much. Normally Viktor enjoyed fucking and then feeding, but the pull of the hunter’s blood was too much. He had to have a small taste and what better way to punish the human as well as show him who is in control, than to take his blood. As he uttered the last word, his fangs appeared. Grabbing the hunter by his hair, he yanked his neck to the side and sunk his teeth deep into the curve of the left hand side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean screamed as the pain rushed through his body. He had been bitten before, but the vampire had never been able to take too much blood. Until now. Despite being handcuffed, Dean struggled against the creature as the fangs dug in deep, but after a few long pulls of blood, Dean began to weakened. His legs slowed their kicking motion down until his feet were barely twitching. As the vampire continued to drink from him, he could feel hands move with purpose across his body. HIs screams died down and as the hands caressed his back and chest, Dean could only manage to moan in pain but that was becoming too difficult as his life force drained away and his breathing came in shallow breaths. This was it, he was going to die on this sofa in the middle of wherever he was. 

Dean was on the edge of passing out, if not dying, when the weight on his body disappeared. Peering through heavy eyelids, he managed to see that the vampire had retreated to the far corner of the room and was excited or angry. He couldn’t tell what the emotion was, and he cared even less. As his head drooped to the side further, he felt cold hands on his body. Fingers at his pulse, he heard “he’s alive. You took a lot but you managed to stop yourself Grand Master. What happened?” 

Time was weird. He had no idea how long he had been lying on the sofa, but as he opened his eyes a glass of orange juice was placed to his mouth and he was ordered to drink for energy. Needing all the strength he could muster, Dean obeyed. It seemed to do the trick as Dean began to slowly come around. Part of him wished he had passed out. The sight in front of him was not good. The normally unfazed ancient vampire was moving frantically around the room babbling in some old language that Dean didn’t understand. But one thing he was sure of, whatever had happened, was more of a surprise to the vampires in the room than it had been to him. Something told Dean, that it was not natural for Viktor to lose control like that. After all, he had paid so much money for Dean. Why kill him in one dinner sitting, when he could spend months, if not years slowly killing him? 

As much as Dean wanted to goad the creature into finishing him off, because let’s face it, the alternative life of being a slave was no option for the hunter, Dean remained still. Viktor and Valentin continued to speak in a unknown language. Dean struggled to try and identify any words that might give him some idea of what they were speaking about. But one thing was for sure, the continuous looks he was given every so often from both of them told him that he was the main topic of discussion. ‘They’re probably deciding whether to just kill me and move on as I’m too much trouble.’ Dean could only pray that was what they were discussing, because the looks he was getting, especially from Viktor, were extremely unsettling. He didn’t know whether the vampire wanted to feed from him or fuck him. Neither was appealing to Dean. 

When both vampires had their backs turned, Dean ventured to move again. The sugar in the juice had obviously done it’s job as he felt stronger. The room was still spinning but he felt he was able to stand up. Taking advantage of being ignored, the older Winchester managed to sit upright and with some hard work he had made it unsteadily to his feet. He swayed slightly, but he remained standing. ‘That’s a good start. Now to beat the bad guys, escape the room, take out an army. Ahh, Hell, one step at a time Winchester.’ 

Unfortunately for Dean, whilst he had been struggling to stand up he failed to see that both vampires had finished whatever debate they had been having. As the hunter lifted his head to take note of where his enemies were in the room he came face to face with Viktor. The sudden shock was enough to knock Dean backwards, losing his balance once again. This time he fell slightly to the side but took no time to begin to move backwards, crawling as far as he could. He knew it was pointless, but he refused to lay helpless in front of both monsters. 

As he moved backwards trying to put space between him and the monsters, he realised he had reached the end of the sofa and had nowhere to go. Dean’s eyes widen as Viktor chose to sit down alongside him on the sofa. Thankfully the vampire had not decided to sit on top of him again, but the look told Dean that he wasn’t safe yet. The look was one of possessiveness. Dean tensed slightly as Viktor extended his right hand towards the hunter’s face. As the cold fingers touched his left cheek Dean moved his head to the side. Using as much strength as he could muster, Dean steadied his voice and spoke. “Don’t touch me. You’re going to kill me, so get on with it, no foreplay just do it!” 

The vampire seemed to take no notice of what he said, so Dean shouted. “Do it you bastard. Kill me!” The vampire in front of Dean was no longer the panicked creature he had witnessed a few minutes ago. The controlled cold mask was back in place as Viktor Volkov tilted his head again and looked directly into Dean’s eyes and softly spoke. “No Dean, now why would I kill you? My first taste tells me that you’re too special and until I can understand exactly how special you are, I need to keep you safe from everyone including me. Rest now my special treasure, rest.” 

Dean was confused by the vampires words. He felt sure he was going to die, so to hear these words threw him. Equally, as the vampire spoke he seemed to caress and stroke Dean’s face as if he was petting our caressing something valuable and special, even loved. That unsettled Dean more than anything. But it was the strange feeling that came over Dean as the vampire stared deep into his eyes as the vampire told him to rest. The hunter felt so tired and try as he might his eyelids began to close. ‘No, I’ve got to stay awake. I can’t pass out with a cold blood killed inches from my neck. Stay awake you idiot.’ Dean tried and tried but a wave of tiredness hit him all of a sudden and all he wanted to do was follow Viktor’s words and rest, so he closed his eyes and did just that.


	14. Keep it secret, keep it safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone's kind comments. The comments and kudos are keeping me typing. 
> 
> As a reward here's the next chapter. And just in time before Episode 300. Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 14: Keep it secret, keep it safe!

[Viktor’s POV]

With over 3,000 years’ experience as a vampire nothing fazed Viktor Volkov. Well nothing had fazed him until that moment when he met Dean Winchester, or to be more accurate, until he tasted the blood of Dean Winchester. 

It had all gone wrong from the moment the hunter had set foot in his office. Given the hunter’s reputation, Viktor had expected open defiance but it wasn’t Dean’s attitude that had unnerved the ancient vampire. The attitude and rude remarks had been expected and Viktor had been prepared. No, it was the scent that met him as Dean entered the room. It was followed by what the ancient vampire could only describe as ‘a blood call’. Thousands of years and he had never met another human being who’s blood had called to him in such a way. And yes, over the centuries, he had tasted so many delectable humans but ‘his’ blood was so different. So special. 

Already off balance, Viktor fought his natural instinct to take the hunter there and then. Instead, he chose to distract himself by talking. Yes, talking helped to shift his focus away from ‘that neck’. But, Winchester’s remarks challenged Viktor’s position. For over two thousand years he had led the Volkov Clan. In that time, he had dealt with so many challenges, so was well accustomed to taking no disrespect from anyone and Dean Winchester was disrespecting him, and that, he could not stand. It was the disrespect that had tipped the balance of control that Viktor was internally struggling to keep. 

Without thinking too much, Viktor had flung Dean across the room and he had fallen onto his resting couch. The sight of the hunter sitting vulnerable in his inner sanctum was too much and within seconds Viktor had managed to straddled the human. “You smell divine Dean. I can hear your heart beating from here. I can hear your blood racing through your veins and arteries. It calls to me, like a siren calls innocents to crash and die upon the rocks. I know what you fear hunter. You don’t fear death, you fear living under my rule. You fear losing your freedom. So to give you death, would ensure you won and you will not win Mr Winchester. That I promise you, will never happen. I am now the one of the oldest living vampires to walk the earth. Very little is denied to me and you shall not deny me anything. After all, I own you. You. Are. MINE!” 

As he spoke, he couldn’t help himself, he had to touch the beautiful enticing creature lying helpless and bound in front of him. Despite having supplied the clothing, Viktor realised the human was wearing too many layers and with a sharp tug had ripped the shirt, providing better access to sweet scent and skin around the human’s neckline. His left hand had moved from Dean’s face, and was now making it’s way down his possessions’ body. Torn between biting into the human’s neck or taking great orgasmic pleasure from the hunter’s body, Viktor made a decision. He needed to feed first, he needed to taste the blood and without giving further thought he felt his fangs descend as he moved towards Dean’s throat. Grabbing the hunter by the hair he tugged, exposing the neck better and as he uttered the last word stating his ownership of the human, he sunk his teeth deep and began to drink from the source that was his torment as well as his ecstasy. 

He knew he was taking too much as the human had ceased his struggling and screaming and Viktor could hear the shallow gasps as Dean tried to breathe. It was so hard to gain control. The first sips of the hunter’s blood had been the catalyst. He had only meant to take a quick sip, but the moment he tasted the divine nectar he had to have more. It was more than just food flowing down his throat. The blood seemed to send energy pulsing through his body. An energy the vampire had never experienced before. It was so beautiful and fulfilling. Viktor had never felt so alive and so powerful as he did at that very moment. 

Fortunately as Dean’s screams died down and the blood flow slowed, Viktor managed to hear his second in command, Valentin shouting. “Grand Master stop. You’re killing him. I know you don’t want him dead. Stop. Viktor, you have to stop or you’ll lose him….. Viktor, please, if he dies you’ll be furious!” Somehow Valentin’s pleas broke through the spell the hunter’s blood had somehow cast. With every ounce of strength he had he pulled himself away from the source of his addiction. Dean was alive, just about. Viktor could hear the hunter’s heart beat slower than normal but he was still alive. 

Trying to put as much space between himself and the temptation, Viktor retreated to the far corner of the room and began to pace frantically and speak fast. “Valentin, thank Father you got through to me. I lost control. I never lose control, but I couldn’t help myself. His blood, it’s intoxicating. I couldn’t stop.” The access energy from the blood was adding to Viktor’s discomfort. He had to move or do something otherwise he was going to cross the room again and take much more than blood from the hunter. So, pacing back and forwards seemed to help rebalance the ancient vampire. 

“Valentin, I think he’s alive. Please check for me. He needs to be alive. We must not let that special child die. He’s too important.” Hearing the order, Valentin moved cautiously towards the hunter. Viktor knew he could trust his second in command, but even still, his possessive nature was running as high as it ever had. It took so much control not to scream at Valentin to stay away from what was his. But he knew he needed his possession to be safe. That aside, he did not take his eyes once off Valentin. Besides of the two vampires, it seemed that he was the greater threat to his human than his second ever was.

Viktor watched as his trusted second bent over the human and checked the vital signs. Dean’s head had fallen to the side. It was clear that the hunter was in no shape to run or fight. “Grand Master. He’s alive. You took a lot but you managed to stop yourself in time. Viktor, what happened?”

Valentin’s question seemed to bring Viktor totally back to reality. Looking between his slave and his second he realised he needed to take back total control. After all, he was and is the Grand Master. To lose control in feeding like a youngling was embarrassing. Thankfully he trusted Valentin with his life and had done so for hundreds of years. Divine, delicious blood was not going to come between the bond both sire and child had. Noticing that the hunter was barely conscious but still conscious, Viktor chose to speak to Valentin in Russian. 

“What happened!?! How the hell should I know? All I felt from the moment he stepped foot in the room was that I had to drink from him. His blood. It called to me. It still is calling. But Valentin, it wasn’t just the scent, it was the actual blood. It’s different. It’s special. I’ve never experienced blood like it. The moment it touched my lips I had to have more. It was divine. But my trusted friend, it wasn’t just the taste. It was how it made me feel. I felt like power was surging through me. Somehow I felt… no I still feel stronger. Even now, everything is so much sharper. Hmmm. I can’t explain it, but my ancient gifts I feel them renewed and recharged.” 

Valentin hadn’t interrupted him, instead the Russian vampire looked uncomfortable, perhaps unhappy or upset. Viktor had known for many years that his second viewed him as more than a master. Valentin had idolised him and over the years both had shared so much of themselves, but Viktor couldn’t help notice a pang of jealousy from Valentin as Viktor had gushed about the hunter. “Valentin. Look at me. I said look at me. You are my second, my trusted, my child. We have a special bond that can never be replaced or removed. You have nothing to fear from this human. But you must understand, his blood, it’s like a drug. I can’t give it up and I can’t give him up. He is mine and mine alone. I will not share him. Not with anyone.” 

Valentin seemed to accept what his master was saying and if he was upset about his Sire’s words he didn’t show it. Instead the second, seemed to sense that his master was still struggling to get better control of himself, never name the situation. “Grand Master, if he is as special as you say we need to rethink our plans. He can’t just walk about the house, no matter what security you have put in place. I have felt the pull of his blood too. At first I thought it was because of who he was, but now I understand what the procurer, Lacroix meant.” 

At the mention of Lacroix, Viktor’s head snapped up. Renewed anger flowed through his mind as he imagined that another had somehow touched what was his. From nowhere, Viktor, felt a burst of energy as he rushed his second. Grabbing Valentin he lifted the vampire at least three feet and pressed him against the study wall. “What do you mean? Did Lacroix touch what was mine?” Red flared in the ancient vampire’s eyes. His spirit reinvigorated from feeding, his temper flared, he wanted to kill. 

“Grand Master, please, I meant nothing like that. Please, the human’s blood seems so strong, you need to calm. It’s Valentin, your trusted friend and confidant of centuries. Please release me. Neither I nor Lacroix have touched what is yours. I beg you to calm down.” As quick as his temper had flared, Viktor calmed down. Dropping Valentin like a sack of potatoes, the younger vampire fell to the floor with a thud. “I’m sorry my son, it’s the blood, the energy, it’s going to take some getting used to, but already my connection to it, is making me extremely possessive. And you already know how possessive I am of things that our mine. Forgive me, but explain carefully what you meant.” 

Feeling that the situation had calmed Valentin explained. “Master, Lacroix spoke of how he had sensed a great pull towards the hunter. Fortunately he feared your wrath more than loved blood. Lacroix is intelligent. He realised that the human’s blood had a pull and he told me he minimalised vampire’s interaction with your slave. Only he was in direct contact with your human and that was extremely limited.” 

“Good Valentin, remind me to reward Lacroix accordingly. I also feel we should speak to him as he will need to keep quiet about how special Mr Winchester is. I would hate to have to kill such an intelligent member of staff now.” Both vampires stared at one another, a nonverbal conversation passed between them. Valentin nodded in understanding whilst Viktor turned once again towards his human. “I fear you are right my son, we will have to rethink things about my new treasure. He can’t simply walk about the house, not with his blood tempting every undead creature. I’d end up fighting every family member there is. We already have enough threats from outside to worry about, without having to worry about vampires from within my own Clan.” 

Movement from the couch drew Viktor’s attention back to his possession. He watched as the human had managed to sit upright. The ancient vampire could tell the human was struggling to focus and to even stay awake. He had taken so much blood, it definitely meant he wouldn’t be able to taste that nectar for a day or so, until the hunter was strong enough. ‘Damnit!’ Then the human surprised him as it managed to stand. ‘Where do you think you’re going? You can’t possibly think you can somehow escape, not in the state you’re in.’

Viktor managed to move silently across the room and meet the hunter as he raised his head. The sudden shock sent the human flailing backwards, falling back onto the couch, this time on his side. Viktor smiled as he heard the hunter’s heart rate speed up as he attempted to crawl backwards across the couch in an attempt to escape the inevitable. 

Viktor took in the hunter’s toned body. As much as he wanted to take up his previous position, astride the hunter, he thought better as it was too tempting to resort to his previous feeding, which would have surely killed the human. Instead, he chose to position himself alongside his possession, but the closeness reignited a desire that the vampire fought to keep contained. A desire that he was sure both the human and his second could see, especially as how his hands were now touching the human. 

His human was scared as he tried to avoid the vampires hands. “Don’t touch me. You’re going to kill me, so get on with it, no foreplay just do it! Do it you bastard. Kill me!” Seeing that he was now in full control of his impulses, Viktor spoke softly, “no Dean, now why would I kill you? My first taste tells me that you’re too special and until I can understand exactly how special you are, I need to keep you safe from everyone including me. Rest now my special treasure, rest.”

Using his gift, Viktor stared directly into the human’s eyes and put him into a deep sleep. Decision made, his possession needed to rest and recuperate. Once under, Viktor would personally see to it that the human was securely locked in his cell. But before he would be moved, both vampires had to reassess roles and security. The original plan to own and use the hunter as well as parade him as a trophy in front of other vampires had to be rethought. Equally, the hunter’s blood was so powerful, the ancient vampire needed to understand the human’s body and soul if he was going to have a better understanding of why the blood was so special. For that information, he would need to consult the oldest and wisest of his oracles, Madam Astra. But for now, Dean Winchester would sleep and rest whilst Viktor decided how best to use his new treasure.   
_____________ 

Dean’s head had fallen to the side as he went fully under. Smiling at how relaxed the hunter was for the first time, Viktor couldn’t help caress his cheek for a few minutes. Just one feed and already he was yearning to be closer to the human. This was not what he had planned. Initially, he had relished the idea of enslaving the older Winchester and through feeding, fucking and just basic torture and torment, he would enjoy parading his accomplishment in front of the other clans as well as in front of Samuel Winchester. Ownership of Dean Winchester would have cemented the Volkov Clan as the most powerful vampire Clan in the world and as Grand Master of the Clan, he would have been seen as the supreme leaders of all Vampires on earth, now that their Alpha had died and resided with the All Mother, Eve, in Purgatory. 

His thoughts of Purgatory and his Alpha father and direct Sire, made him refocus on why he needed to place his possession in a deep sleep. Valentin had moved closer to him, almost afraid to get too close to the human, just in case he encountered Viktor’s possessive temper again. “Grand Master, now he’s under, we need to discuss our options.” Bowing in reference and respect, Valentin moved to kneel beside his Master and took his hand and kissed the vampire’s ring – the Clan ring that each Grand Master owned and the symbol of their house. 

“You are right Valentin and thank you my friend for bringing me back from the bloodlust. Now to business. What to do about this unexpected development. I have been thinking about this. We need to understand what we’re dealing with. I cannot lie to you Valentin, I feel so renewed and reenergised from the blood. I haven’t felt this alive since…. since never. But it’s more than energy, I feel that my gifts are stronger than they’ve ever been. We need to make preparations and summon the high priestess, Astra. I believe her wisdom will be able to shed light on the child’s blood.” 

Valentin nodded in agreement. “Master, shouldn’t we give further consideration to security and vampire politics. We have internal concerns to think about, given his blood being so potent and that’s before we consider the politics with the other Clans, especially the Richsteins. What would you have me do?”

Viktor pondered on all of the information Valentin had presented. He was correct there was so much to do. “Call the inner family together. My purchase will impact on this household as well as on our areas of business. They need to be consulted, involved and in agreement before we go forward. Once I have a clearer understanding from Astra, of what I’m dealing with, then we’ll call the family together and from there I’ll work out how I will engage with the other Clans. One step at a time Valentin. One step at a time.” 

Decision made, Valentin was ordered to gather the ingredients needed to do the summoning, whilst Viktor personally brought his newest and perhaps most treasured possession back to his holding cell. Grabbing the hunter, he swung him over his shoulder in what could only be described as a fireman’s lift and made to walk all the way to the cells. 

As he opened the door to his office, two guards rallied to his side to help carry the human, but stopped when their Grand Master growled at them and then ordered them to go ahead and ensure that no other vampires interrupted his journey. It didn’t take long to transverse the long corridors and take the lift to the holding cells. Within five minutes the human had been safely dumped back down on his bed. Turning to leave, Viktor stopped and gazed upon the hunter. Feeling a connection, he moved to place Dean under the sheets and to locate a blanket. 

After leaving the cell, he called his Head Slave of the house, a Human, by the name of Stanley. Having purchased Stanley 15 years ago, Viktor trusted him and given that Stanley was human and not vampire, he trusted him more with his special purchase than any one else. “Stanley, I am changing the security that only you, Valentin and I can gain access to this cell. No other is allowed to enter here. Do you understand?” The slave nodded, “Yes Grand Master.” Seeing he had his attention, Viktor continued to give his orders. “This human is extremely important to me. He’s newly acquired, so will need a lot of house training. I’ve put him in a deep sleep, but he will need his wounds treated and once he wakes you will feed him up. But listen to me Stanley, he’s dangerous so do not trust him. Also, you can use no vampires. Do you understand?” 

The Head Slave looked worried. It was clear he understood the importance of obeying, but even the slave worried that he may not be able to keep the newest acquisition safe or held captive without vampire assistance. Anticipating this, Viktor continued. “If he gives you any problem you have my permission to restrain him, but restrain him only. Any rule breaking by the slave, I and I alone will punish him. Do I make myself clear?” His orders were taken on board. 

With reluctance to be parted from the human, Viktor pulled himself away and sadly sighed as the cell door closed shielding the ancient vampire from the sweet scent that had been surrounding him for the last hour or so. With a heavy footstep, Viktor made his way back through the mansion and back towards his office.   
_____________ 

It had been at least an hour since Valentin had parted in search of the ingredients required to summon the high priestess, Astra. Ideally, it would have been much better to have physically requested her to make her way to the Mansion in person but Viktor felt that time was of the essence. 

With little patience and lots of access energy, Viktor paced back and forward across his office. As he paced his mind turned to the special blood. He licked his lips at the very thought of Dean’s blood. He couldn’t help as his gaze returned to the scene of the crime from earlier where he had indulged in gulping down that sweet nectar. The blood had been more than divine, it had been euphoric, but it wasn’t just the taste that made it special. It was the after affect it had had on his body. The energy he had received was like nothing he had ever had in his 3,000+ years he had walked this world. 

As one of the first generation of vampire, sired by their Alpha Father, Viktor had a number of gifts that the run of the mill vampire did not possess. These gifts were part of the purity of the blood from the sire and as his maker had been the Alpha he had a number of much craved gifts. These included telepathy, telekinesis, mind control, flight, invisibility as well as the ability to change form. Over the years he had managed to home his gifts so he was well aware of their extent and limitations, so it was with great intrigue as he reconnected with some of his gifts and found they were enhanced in some way. ‘Strange, how did that happen?’ 

As he tested his telekinesis, he found he could move bigger things, faster and with less concentration. Without testing his other gifts, he could sense that they were somehow enhanced and all from a few drops of Dean Winchester’s blood. ‘How was that even possible? He’s only human after all! What if I drank more?’ Filled with such thoughts he began to imagine what else the human’s blood could do for him. Speed, strength, power! They were just the skills he needed and they were all essential if Viktor and his clan were to hold the position at the top. But was it the only thing that Dean Winchester and his blood could give him? Only the high priestess might know what potential could come from such a gift. With that thought, Viktor paced again, counting the seconds until he understood more.   
________ 

Preparation for the summoning couldn’t have happened any quicker. Viktor stood hovering over Valentin as he drew out the symbols and prepared the ingredients. Due to the space they needed, Viktor had chosen the great hall to carry out the summoning, but for privacy, he had ordered everyone to leave, everyone except Valentin. Impatience was clearly showing through as the older vampire tutted every minute the summoning hadn’t happened. Eventually after 15 minutes or so, everything was ready. Viktor began to get angry at Valentin’s reluctance to begin. “Valentin, hurry, why dither, summon her now!” 

It was clear Valentin was conflicted about something. Thankfully, Viktor’s current impatience encouraged the younger vampire to be honest. “Grand Master, is it not wise to have the human here? After all, she is most likely going to have to meet him, possibly. Emm. Touch him, I mean she’s going to have to have some type of physical connection with him, if she’s hmmm, going to find out what’s going on. You know. In order to find out what makes him so special. I’m thinking it would be better if he was present… Grand Master?” Valentin bowed his head. Viktor knew he had a point, but he was reluctant to introduce Astra to Dean. 

The High Priestess was in his employment, but she was as ancient and at times as power hungry as any vampire. Whatever was special about Dean’s blood, could easily be used to power her and her magic. She had great wisdom and he trusted her knowledge, but as much as she had worked at times for him, she was not family and, depending on how special the human was, she could either try and steal for herself or sell to a higher bidder, which could be any of the ruling vampire clans. Anything was possible, but as Valentin stood awaiting his response, Viktor knew he had to take the chance. He needed to understand exactly what he was dealing with, or he wouldn’t be able to protect his human never name maximise the use of his human. 

Sighing heavily, Viktor agreed. Without wasting a second, Valentin left immediately to go and personally carry the hunter back up to the Great Hall. Thankfully the human was still unconscious so he had offered no resistance when Valentin had entered the cell. On returning to the hall, Viktor had arranged one of the couches to be positioned so he could see his treasure, but that the human was far enough away from, and out of the line of sight of, Astra. He would only reveal the human if he absolutely had to. 

The ancient vampire watched as his treasure was laid gently on the couch by Valentin. “Is he still under Valentin? We wouldn’t want him waking up and witnessing this, now would we?” Valentin smiled and replied “he’s sleeping like a baby”. Turning round both vampires worked to begin the summoning. 

Casting the spell was easy and after a few moments there was a flash of light and then white smoke swirled around the summoning circle. Out of the smoke stepped a woman dressed in the silver and white material of a high priestess of the temple of oracles. Wearing a long dress and wrap, the woman had long white hair and didn’t look a day over 75 years of age, but Viktor knew better than to judge the age of the woman in front of him by looks. The eldest of the Oracles, Astra was the most powerful and wisest. 

“Who has the audacity to summon me like some servant? Speak now and face your fate.” Her cold words rang out across the hall. Valentin stepped back. As strong and as experienced as the vampire was, he feared the witch. Though, his master always referred to her as a high priestess, Valentin knew better. She was a witch and a very powerful and evil one at that. He hated when Viktor used her, as the Oracles had always asked a high price, but like Viktor, Valentin also had been rattled by the power and pull of Dean Winchester’s blood. And no matter what, the safety of the Clan and it’s Grand Master always came before anything else, even his deep hatred and mistrust of the witch in front of him. 

“Good evening High Priestess Astra of the Temple Oracles. It is I, Grand Master Viktor Volkov of the mighty Volkov Clan that have called you. My sincerest apologies for summoning you in such a manner. Normally, I would have extended the warmest of official invitation to you to visit or I would have travelled to meet you, but given the seriousness of my quarry, I thought it prudent to forego formality and speak as quickly and as directly with you.” Viktor bowed his head in reference and respect as he spoke, but he didn’t bow the knee. He was still a Grand Master and he did not wish to give anyone, especially a being of Astra’s power the impression that he was weak or subservient to her. She responded with silence. Instead, she took the time to take in her surroundings and perhaps to weigh up whether she was in any immediate danger. After a while, she spoke up. “Very well, Grand Master, to what do I owe this intrusion on my time of reflection? I assume it is too serious that it couldn’t wait.” 

Up until Astra’s appearance, Viktor hadn’t really given it too much thought as to what exactly he wanted or needed to know. As such, when faced with her direct question, he stood still. To his side, he could sense his second become uneasy. It was in the silence that Viktor took the opportunity to cast his eyes once again upon the human lying oblivious to what his very blood had made possible. “Mmmm. I need your advice on blood, a very particular special blood. Emmm…” He really was struggling. How could he explain the blood without outlining the entire history of the bloodline. He had no choice, he had to share the information. 

“High Priestess, forgive me, the issue is extremely sensitive, but I shall start again, because I need your advice and guidance on how best to proceed, but I must ask for your highest discretion.” He paused wanting to received a commitment. Her interest peaked, so she nodded in agreement. Feeling slightly more settled, Viktor continued. “You see, I recently purchased ownership of the hunter, Dean Winchester. I assume you are aware of who I speak? Well, when meeting him for the first time, I sensed a great call or pull from the human. His blood called to me. I have never in my 3,000 or so years experienced a call like it. Despite my strength and resolve, I lost control and drank from him, nearly killing him in the process. Thankfully, I stopped, but I cannot lie, the blood was divine. Better than anything I’ve ever tasted. But what is more curious is how powerful the blood is. It holds properties in it that don’t just provide energy and restore, these properties increase power and gifts. I’ve never come across such a human as this. I know he’s special, but I need to know how to harness this power. I beg your assistance please.” 

Viktor knew he was exposing himself and his treasure in this way. How could he trust her to not underplay the human’s importance or to try and steal him. He hadn’t a choice, there was no other he could ask. He had to hope she could be bargained with, if, and most likely, when the time came. 

Astra seemed to take in all the information supplied. She never spoke, just listened and stared at the ancient vampire, as if trying to work out if there were any falsehoods woven within his words. Satisfied by his explanation, she closed her eyes and hummed. After a while, Viktor could hear various words, but he wasn’t sure of their meaning. Immediately she stopped. “Bring forth the human. I need to get a better sense of the blood you speak of.” 

With great reluctance, Viktor had Valentin grabbed Dean under both arms and lifted him off the couch and carried him towards the summoning circle. Stopping just outside the outer ring, Viktor took a chalice and knife and made a small cut across Dean’s left lower arm. Resisting all pull to drink, he collected some of the blood and handed the chalice across the circle lines so Astra could examine. Whilst she smelled and tasted the blood, Viktor took some clean cloth and bandaged the cut. It was unwise to leave any human bleeding in a house full of vampires, never name someone who’s blood was like catnip for vampires. 

A loud moan from the circle, brought Viktor’s attention back towards the High Priestess. The chalice was rolling on the ground as Astra seemed to be glowing in what looked like sheer bliss. Her eyes opened and both Valentin and Viktor could see an unearthly glow come from them. ‘Yip, the hunter’s blood had a powerful effect on her too.’ Uncertain as to what would happen next, Viktor ordered Valentin to move the human further away from the circle, effectively returning him to the couch. Whilst Valentin carried out his command, Viktor did not chance taking his eyes off the high priestess. After all, he was uncertain as to what would or could happen next. Fortunately, for the ancient vampire, Astra stopped glowing and fell to her knees panting. 

“The child … oh Mother Eve… such access to divine power…. Such ecstasy. Oh Viktor you have been blessed with such a treasure, but be warned even I am unsure as to what his true purpose could be. But reassured, he needs to be controlled. He needs to be kept secret and safe. You must do this or else, this child will bring destruction to the empire you and all others have built. Be warned Viktor, it would be better if the Winchester boy came with me and my kind. The Oracles are the only ones that can shield him as well as channel such power.” Viktor had feared this would be her position. 

“High Priestess, as much as I welcome your advice and will strive to keep him truly secret and safe, I cannot and will not impart such a powerful gift to you and your order. Whatever his blood’s full potential will be, it will be me and my Clan that identify and flourish of it, not you and yours.” As he spoke the words, Viktor knew he had to strike some sort of bargain. He still did not understand enough about the bloodline in order to exploit and he feared that in his fumbling he would fail to protect the human, in fact, possibly losing him to another Clan if not the archangel. ‘Dammit, if I’m to get something big, I’m going to have to give something important.’

Raising his hands to stop any potential insults are threats coming from the High Priestess, Viktor lowered his voice and calmly spoke. “Butttttt, perhaps we can strike a bargain, can we not? After all, throughout the years the Temple of Oracles has from time to time been aligned with the Volkov Clan, have we not? And I assure you Astra, I am willing to trade with you in a way that both of us will benefit from this gracious gift.” 

Viktor’s words had worked well in calming down a potential storm that had been building. The High Priestess was many things, but unable to sense a good deal was not one of them. “Very well Volkov, you own the child, but you do not hold the knowledge or ability to find the expertise required to harness such a child’s gift. Here, our Temple will be able to help. And in return, when needed, we will have some of his blood. Just enough to help us. For example, just a few drops of his blood as de-aged me by at least 10 years looking, has it not?” 

Viktor looked closer at Astra and could not deny that she looked younger. “I also feel stronger. Imagine what his blood could do in special rituals Viktor? The possibilities are endless, BUT, only when we understand truly what he is and what he can do.” 

The ancient vampire thought heavily on her proposition. She was right. If he went it alone, he could spend years trying to understand the boy, meanwhile running the risk of dying in the process of defending his treasure. “Very well, Astra, it seems we have a deal. But before we proceed I will need a sweetener from your good self.” Viktor needed a number of spells cast on his child first, if he was going to proceed with the deal. 

“Certainly Viktor. I agree, where the human is concerned you will have to take a few magical precautions, if you are to totally secure him to you. I will need a few ingredients, but release me and I will come to you directly in 8 hours time and do the spell work you require. Until then, do everything to secure him and keep him safe.” 

With the deal outlined, Viktor turned to his second. “Valentin, we have 8 hours to prepare. Until them, I want him sedated. Don’t use drugs in his blood. I want the child’s blood as pure as it can be. Use… chloroform to keep him under. Keep him hydrated and well, but locked in his room. No one is to know within the family. Not until the spell work is complete. Valentin asked, “and what of the other Clan Council?” Valentin had a good point, he couldn’t ignore the others. “When we meet later, I shall prepare the way.”


	15. Meetings and meetings, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I'm still recovering from last night's 300th episode. Amazing acting as usual. 
> 
> In order to get over it, and in preparation for another hiatus, here's a chapter to keep us going. This time, it's told from one of the vampire's perspective. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts, etc. Have a great weekend

Chapter 15 : Meetings and meetings, oh my!

[Valentin’s POV]

Astra’s swift departure from the summoning circle had started a chain of frantic activity. Firstly, Valentin had to explain to the Chief Butler, Thomas, why he wouldn’t be required to service the new slave until Grand Master ordered otherwise. Thomas had not been happy and had worried that his master had lost complete trust in his abilities and his loyalty. So Valentin spent time smoothing the 200 year old vampire’s ruffled ego. Thomas could always be depended upon and Valentin knew that in the future such loyalty would be invaluable, especially as he felt their world was changing and with the archangel’s armies, the old world order was in danger of falling part. At some stage, loyalty, such as displayed by Thomas, was going to be a rarity and crucial to their survival. 

Following his diplomatic intervention with the butler, Valentin then had to deal with a groggy Dean Winchester, who had just come back round to consciousness whilst the vampire finished redressing his wounds. Needless to say, the hunter had proved challenging, especially as Valentin was torn between wanting to punch the human one moment and the next, drink him dry. The only upside to the ritual was that somehow the witch would find a way to calm the call or potency of the slave’s blood down somewhat. Valentin could only hope, otherwise life was going to become dangerously strained and unbearable for all vampires in the mansion. 

Thankfully, with sheer strength, Viktor’s second in command was able to restrain the hunter. It hadn’t been easy between having to dodge punches and kicks never name the cutting and snarky remarks that came from Winchester’s mouth. With the older Winchester tied down, Valentin had watched the fear in the human’s eyes as he had begun to tap a vein. “Haven’t you taken enough blood from me you bastard?” Smiling, as Valentin could understand why the hunter would think such a thing. “As much as I would like a taste of you, me thinks there’s not enough of that sweet nectar running through your veins at the minute. Besides, you’re going to need the blood for later. Hmmm. If you must know, I’m putting in place an IV line so we can get some fluids and good medicine into you, so you’re good a healthy for what’s coming soon. We don’t want you getting sick, now do we?” 

“What the hell is happening later?” Valentin could tell the hunter was scared, but as usual was covering it with bravado. The vampire considered whether it was wise to inform the human of their plans, but felt it too dangerous to impart the information, especially as the hunter in question was Dean Winchester and had a long history of escaping prisons and killing monsters. No! Valentin would keep him in the dark, besides, it was another form of torture. “Ahh Mr Winchester, tonight’s a very special night for you. I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise, but I will assure you, it will be life changing for all concerned, especially you.” 

Dean fought him every step of the way. It took Valentin nearly half an hour to get an IV started and once he had fulfilled his tasks he decided the human could stay conscious for a few hours, so he could wallow in his own fears. As Valentin moved to close and lock Dean’s cell, Valentin took some comfort in the fact that the hunter would have hours to imagine what fate awaited him. That torture would have to do for now.   
_____________ 

Valentin spent the next two hours preparing the Great Hall, including the construction of not one but two alters as instructed by the High Priestess. He had his list of ingredients that needed sourced and procured and was relieved to know he had all of them to hand. Equally, the High Priestess had indicated that there were a number of special relics and ceremonial tools that she would acquire and bring with her. 

So, it was with a sense of accomplishment and confidence that Valentin knocked on the door of his Grand Master’s study. After the sharp ‘come in’, Valentin thought best to update his Master and Sire bond as quickly and succinctly as possible. “Everything is prepared Grand Master. The Great Hall is ready for the ritual as instructed. The High Priestess will arrive in about 4 hours’ time and the human has been secured and is safe. I’ve an IV running. It will keep him nourished and well, but slightly drowsy.” 

Viktor seemed to calm on hearing that everything was in order but still exuded a nervous energy about his demeanour. “Good. Good Valentin. As always, I can trust you with the most important of tasks. When will the others arrive?” The second in command could clearly see his master was still out of kilter and this was not good, especially as he needed to show control in front of the other key Clan members. It was important in his leadership. Valentin moved closer and touched his Master’s arm gently. “Grand Master, they should be here in an hour or so for the meeting. The room has been set up and the papers are in order. I’ve also taken the liberty to ensure that Winchester’s scent isn’t lingering too heavy around the corridor as I’m sure you will wish to impart that news to them on your own terms.”

Valentin stood quietly staring at his Master and Sire. Over the years they had been close in more ways than one. He knew something was unnerving Viktor and if he was completely honest with himself, he too was uncomfortable with the situation. He knew he had to be open and honest with Viktor. That was how it had always been and the arrival of a new ‘toy’ was not going to change that, ever! “Master… Viktor, may I speak openly with you?” The silence encouraged Valentin to continue. “For over 500 years I have served you. … Loved you…. Still love you. You and I have travelled the world. We’ve watched empires rise and empires fall. You took me from the life of royalty and boredom I had once and give me the dark gift and with it, I led armies for you. I would walk into hell if you asked me to. You know this, but I have to ask this …. Are you sure you wish to go through with this?” 

“I mean, I’m not just talking about the human and the ritual. Our All Mother knows, that the ritual alone is a lot to commit to, but are we doing the right thing sacrificing an alliance with powerful Clans such as the Richsteins, especially as we refuse to align ourselves with the archangel.” If Valentin’s heart could still beat, it would have stopped as he waited for Viktor’s response. 

Thankfully his Sire reached his hand towards him and grasped it in the affectionate way they once had been with one another. “Valentin, my eastern prince and loyal general. Always, you think strategically for me and without emotion. I understand your fear especially with the archangel changing our world order, but we need to keep the vampire bloodlines pure. Soiling our blood with Michael’s grace is madness, that’s why I believe the child has been sent to us for a reason. He may be the actual answer – to Michael, the rivalry with the other clans, even the leaders of humanity. Imagine this, his blood may provide us with more power, maybe enough to take on the archangel himself directly. With that power, we could position ourselves at the top of the food chain. No more hiding in shadows. I know you despise this particular human and like even less the ritual I’m about to have performed, but it is needed. But he will never replace you. You are my child and we are bonded. What we have, was not formed by a spell, but by our blood. Fear not my Valentin. Fear not!”

As Viktor spoke, he had moved closer to Valentin. The younger vampire felt his Master’s hand run up alongside his cheek. Despite always being loyal to Viktor, the arrival of the hunter and the wave of new enemies and problems he brought with him, had disturbed Valentin in a number of ways. Setting aside the issues with the other Clans and with the archangel, the younger vampire struggled with the possessiveness his master had when it came to the human. As much as Valentin wanted to blame the blood, he knew too well, that Viktor had been obsessing over the older Winchester since he laid eyes on him over 8 months ago. It was long before he scented the human, never name tasted him.

Deep down, Valentin knew, that when it came to it, jealousy lay at the heart of his true discontent. He knew his master used humans to warm his bed as well as his belly. It wasn’t that any of the other humans annoyed him, the problem was that the way Viktor had reacted to Dean, that’s what truly lay at the heart of his discomfort. It was difficult to hear his master talk continuously about obtaining the hunter, but it was close to insufferably to listen to his plans of what he would do to the human once he had him. 

For over 500 years, Viktor and Valentin had been a partnership forged in blood, flesh and power. They were inseparable, or so Valentin thought, but the obsessive behaviour had dented Valentin’s confidence in his bond with his Sire. Up until 8 months ago, the younger vampire had believed nothing would weakened or even break that bond. Then Dean Winchester was discovered and he couldn’t help feel things were changing.

Though, Viktor’s words were now being accompanied by actions as Valentin felt hands trace his chest and then grab hold of his arms and pull him towards the couch. “My Valentin. I know your thoughts my child, I sense your fears. Please, there is nothing to fear. I am yours and you are mine. As it was and as it always will be. Now, let us reacquaint our bond for an hour. I can think of no better way to prepare ourselves for what is to come than to renew our union.” Smiling at Valentin, Viktor closed the space and both vampires passionately fucked away their fears.   
______________ 

Walking towards the Council Chamber, Valentin’s stride was more confident than it had been a few hours ago. His master’s words still echoed in his ears and in his mind. Their bond was true and real, but despite the words and the master’s attentions to his needs earlier, Valentin couldn’t help wonder if anything would change once the ritual was complete. But as he reached the chamber he shrugged off his apprehensions and put on his mask as he was about to enter an emergency meeting of the Clan’s Ruling Committee. 

Like all Clans, there existed a Grand Master and he or she was normally supported by a Ruling Committee of some kind. In the Volkov Clan’s structure, the Committee consisted of eight very talented and normally deeply ruthless vampires. In addition to Viktor as President (Grand Master), the Committee included his second in command Valentin Petrovich in a Chief Executive function. Bridget Volkov, Vice President and daughter to Viktor held a position and was supported by her second , Kate, a young and ambitious vampire that was newly recruited to the Committee just under 12 years ago. 

The four remaining posts consisted of Roland de Kleiner, Director of Security; Hugo Miles, Finance Director; Caroline Weiner, Operations Director (Western) and Ivan Vester, Operations Director (Eastern). All four Directors had been selected because of their immense skills set as well as the ruthlessness and greed, never name the fact that Volkov blood flowed through their veins. They all were welcomed additions to Viktor’s Ruling Committee or Board of Directors, as any global business would see them as. 

Valentin entered the Chamber and greeted each of the Committee. Each member was provided with some nourishment, as a number of slaves were made available to cater to whatever needs each vampire required. As Chief Executive and second in command to the Grand Master, Valentin ensured that all relevant information had been pulled together and that each Member had received the correct papers ahead of the emergency meeting. 

Valentin could immediately tell that everyone was uneasy. They were all well aware of the archangel problem and he suspected much evidence of the archangel’s impact on Clan business interests would be presented during the meeting. He knew there were one or two on the Committee who were beginning to favour an alliance with Michael, but he knew they would never go against Viktor. Valentin also guessed they were uneasy because this meeting had been call at such short notice. As always, they feared something significant needed discussion and resolution. They were correct, but Valentin was concerned that the news of Viktor’s latest acquisition and it’s possible ramifications on Clan relations may be divisive and division within the Committee did not bode well. 

As Viktor joined the meeting, Valentin, officially called order and then give the floor to Viktor to explain why they had been called and to possibly answer any questions they might have. As in Viktor’s style, he got straight to the point. “My friends and family, I asked Valentin to call this meeting as we have a number of important things to discuss, consider and decide and they cannot wait until our next formal meeting in two weeks’ time.”

Silence spread across the room as each and everyone listened intently. Viktor continued. “First of all, let’s talk about the main issue that is in all our thoughts, the issue of the archangel Michael and his offer for the Clan to join him. As you are all aware, he extended a message to all the Clans, but I can confirm that of the 10 family clans, only two have taken him up on his offer. Like ourselves, the other Clans do not trust the angelic piece of filth and no one is keen to have the ancient bloodlines contaminated in such a way. I believe I speak still for you all in holding with this position as well. I will not have the bloodline of the Volkov Clan sullied in this way. If you have an opinion on the Michael situation or have an update please speak now or I shall consider the silence your agreement.” 

Valentin watched as Viktor looked around the table and waited. As suspected, Director of Security Roland de Kleiner spoke. “Grand Master, I know we have all held various conversations regarding the issue of the archangel’s super vampires and I know that from a military perspective, it is attractive to have such an advantage but in the end apart from having some more strength and being slightly harder to kill, the vampire is disposed by beheading, just like a normal vampire. I see no added benefit for our kind and strategically, why would we submit ourselves to Michael’s tyrannical leadership. Would we really be better off? I can’t see it. I stand with you Grand Master, it is not worth destroying our heritage and our blood line, especially if there’s no military and strategic advantage for us.” 

All except Hugo Miles, the Financial Director agreed outright with Viktor and Roland’s position. Hugo, shuffled uneasy in his seat. “Grand Master, friends. I too am no fan of the feathers. Like you I honour our bloodline, but to play devils advocate. We are so powerful, we have so much sway and influence already in the world. Why hide and limit ourselves in such a way by remaining in the shadows? Why live in the dark when we can take our rightful place? I have no desire to be ruled by Michael, but part of me yearns for more. If there’s an opportunity to subjugate the humans, shouldn’t we consider it further?” 

Valentin knew there was a reason why Hugo was chosen to sit on the Committee. As well as being popular, his greed and hunger for power always propelled him to never follow the crowd and he had a point, especially as Valentin too, hungered for more power over the human world. But Valentin, like the others sat quietly, all looking towards Viktor for a steer on Hugo’s statement. Meanwhile, Viktor nodded as he listened and then stared in silence for at least two minutes. The atmosphere in the room was so thick, Valentin felt he could have cut it with a knife. 

“Hmmm. Hugo, as always you focus on the economic and power side of things. As I’m so immersed in bloodlines and the old ways, it is sometimes easy for me to lose focus on the future and any new world order. But I ask you all the question. The archangel is a challenge, but what if there was another option? We sit here and consider whether to join or not to join. But I say, why can’t we not create the situation, were we are in the powerful position to rule over the humans? Why do we even need a jumped up relic that’s had his chance? Surely, with a game changer in our midst, why could we not rule mankind ourselves?” 

Viktor’s question puzzled a number around the table, but it was his sired daughter and second oldest at the table, Bridget, that spoke. “Grand Master. I’m slightly confused as to what you speak of. I agree with you to not sully the bloodlines with archangel grace, but unless I’ve missed something, we do not possess anything that could change our fortunes enough to rule this world and rule over the billions of humans that exist. Father, I’ve known you for over 1,400 years and I know you would not speak in such a way unless there was evidence, or you had a vision, or you found something that could shift the scales in our favour. Please, if there’s another option, I will gladly agree it, as to stay still, is to stagnate and leave our Clan open to being taken over.” 

“As always Bridget, my child, you are perceptive. You know me too well. You are correct. There is another option. I have very recently, in fact just 24 hours ago, come into the possession of an asset that at worst could weaken Michael and at best, could power our Clan, so we are not only the most powerful vampire clan, but we will be powerful enough to openly challenge humanity.” Valentin watched as everyone shifted with renewed interest. It was now or never, either the news of the eldest Winchester would land well with the Committee or it would crash badly with them. 

Viktor had allowed some time for his last statement to sink in. Valentin could see he was slightly nervous, but as usual Viktor remained stoic in demeanour. “Grand master, what artefact do you speak of?” This time the questioning had come form the western hemisphere Director of Operations, Caroline Weiner. Turned in her early 30s, the tall and slender vampire always favoured having a technological advantage of some sort. She prided herself in investing the Clan’s fortunes in businesses that were cutting edge research based and / or hi-tech and digital based. 

“Ahh Caroline, this is no machine or artefact, that I understand it to be, but I very much believe that over time, we may realise it has many business, military and health benefits for our Clan. I speak of the procurement of a very special human, whose blood has unknown side effects on the vampire that drinks it. In just one sitting, I feel younger, much stronger and already my gifts have strengthened and grown in less than a day. I know that, if field tested, I wager my strength and lethality would have increased by 10%. And that’s just from drinking from the human once. Imagine what prolonged access to this blood source could do? And that’s only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. I’ve already requested the High Priestess of the Temple of Oracles to further investigate, so we understand exactly what an asset this human and his blood will be.” 

Valentin was normally good at reading the room, but as he looked towards his fellow clan members he could tell they were both curious as well as cautious. Like himself, they knew the pros and cons to what their Grand Master was suggesting, but unlike him, they didn’t know the detail. And the death was normally in the detail. So, it was no surprise when their Eastern hemisphere, Operations Director, Ivan Vester, asked, “This human, tell us more? Tell us what you know already?”

‘Here we go, it’s now or never!’ Valentin metaphorically held his breath as he waited to hear how his Sire and Grand Master was going to explain Mr Winchester as well as the Richstein Clan problem. He watched as Viktor took in the room as well. His Grand Master had thousands of years’ experience so he didn’t fear the vampires in the room, but he was unsure as how to position his plan in such a way that it would encounter the least resistance. He had allowed opinion and even some division in the past, but the Committee had never come to a stalemate on any issue. Valentin, was damned if he was going to witness this due to Dean fucking Winchester. 

“An excellent question Ivan and one I’m happy to answer. It should come as no surprise that the human in question is none other than the infamous Mr Dean Winchester.” Viktor paused. It was obvious to Valentin that he was somehow using his amped up powers. Other than Bridget, the others around the table were not aware of how strong Viktor’s mind reading powers were. They knew his powers worked on humans, but Valentin knew they didn’t understand that Viktor’s powers could be used on vampires as well. It wasn’t as effective, but the second in command guessed that Winchester’s powered up blood may have changed things. 

“I see from your faces, some in awe, some in shock and some in abject fear. I have not went insane. You have known of my interest in purchasing the hunter. I have not kept it a secret these last few months. Well, a few days ago I was successful. He was captured during a hunt in Kentucky. And before you counter. I can assure you that all precautions have been taken. There is no trail back to this Clan. None. Equally, I have taken the necessary precautions concerning the archangel. This place is heavily warded and I am in the process of adding to those measures. So you see, owning the most revered hunter in the world will also give us even more credibility with the other Clans. Any other questions or concerns?” 

Valentin couldn’t fail to notice how Kate had become more uncomfortable. Normally Bridget’s second in command filled a space in the chair and occasionally shared reports on areas of business responsibility covered by Bridget. The young vampire rarely participated in more strategic and cultural Clan business. So, her sudden change in body language worried Valentin. He felt it was important to address, but address later, perhaps with Bridget. 

It was Bridget, not Kate that challenged her father’s decision. “Grand Master. I respect and will obey you, whatever your decision is, but I have to implore you that the Winchesters are cursed. Any ‘big bad’ that entangles with them always loses. We all know the brothers conquests. I think I speak for us all, is it wise to hold one of the brothers? Especially as each Winchester would move heaven and hell to protect the other. And that’s before we add in that Dean Winchester is Michael’s vessel. What if the archangel comes back for him?” Bridget paused, but then considered another question, one Valentin was concerned would disrupt the harmony of the Committee. “Father, have we considered how this might impact on our relationships with the other clans? Surely, they will want a part of this wonderful Winchester blood!”

“Again my daughter you get to the crux of the matter. Yes, there are risks, that’s why I have the high priestess, Astra, herself coming here this very evening to immediately cast magic to ensure we are protected. Astra has also aligned herself with our Clan against others, so we have nothing to fear from the Oracles. Equally, we will soon have a better understanding of what’s in this blood and what it could do for us. Once we have this, every Clan will bow down and respect us. I will admit that other Clans were not happy to be outbid at the auction, but they will toe the line when the time comes.” As Viktor had explained, Valentin could detect that his Master’s temper was starting to rise. 

“Perhaps we need some time to ponder further on this. We are all in agreement are we not to proceed with the proposal – keep the hunter, use the high priestess to both protect and secure the clan and the slave from others and from the archangel. Once we have more information we will be able to decide how best to use the hunter’s blood to it’s fullest potential. Are we in agreement?” Valentin hoped he hadn’t missed any information. Thankfully as he took in each Committee member, he saw agreement, though Bridget and Kate looked less than happy. 

“Excellent. Without further ado, I declare this Committee meeting closed. On behalf of Grand Master, I would extend an invitation to your to stay this evening and partake of the pleasures the mansion has to offer.” With closing the meeting, Valentin watched as Viktor and Bridget left the room. It was clear there was further discussion to be had on the Grand Master’s plan.   
_________________ 

Staring down at his watch, Valentin knew in just over an hour the high priestess would perform the ritual. Well, to be clear, it was a series of rituals that were required. Since the Ruling Committee had adjourned, Valentin had spent the last 30 minutes tidying up some matters of business with the Finance Director. In fact, the small matter of explaining the sudden purchase of a slave at over 13 million dollars took some explaining. In fact, it had taken more than diplomacy to smooth over the large spend with Hugo. Two young slaves, a male and female were currently making their way to the same Director’s room as a way of thank you. Valentin got the feeling that the vampire would most likely take out his frustration on both, to the point the Volkov Clan would lose one if not both of the slaves.

As he made his way back to his office, Viktor summoned him to meet outside Winchester’s cell. As he exited the elevator and approached his destination, he overhead a heated discussion between Viktor and Bridget. It seemed both were heavily debating firstly the rationale for buying such trouble, never name how much the human cost the company and secondly, why her father was prepared to undertake such a ritual. 

As Valentin approached the two most powerful vampires in his clan, Bridget called out to him. “Valentin, there you are. I trust you have tried to reason with our Father here?” Turning back to the older vampire, she continued. “Viktor, I know you have wanted to own Dean Winchester for some time now, but I am concerned that the ritual will condemn you in the long run. We all have heard the stories about every creature, friendly or not , that gets involved with the Winchesters. They eventually gets destroyed. I fear this will happen to you Father. Valentin, you know this is true.” 

Loathed as Valentin was to get in between the two most important vampires in his life, he knew his loyalty was still to his Father and Grand Master. He didn’t have to vocalise his position, Bridget could clearly read it from his expression. Sighing heavily, she turned towards the door. “Well, I see you have personalised the lock. Making sure that no one touches what is yours. OK, let’s have a look at our 13 million dollar slave then. I’d like to get a sense of what’s so special about him.” 

Viktor bristled at her words. It was obvious to Valentin, that the Grand Master was uncomfortable even with one of his closest children getting to close to the slave, especially considering her behaviour and position at the current moment in time. Valentin watched his father fight his extinct that seemed to want to defend or attack if required. Valentin saw the strained nod coming from Viktor and proceeded to open the cell door. Unfortunately, the welcome was not warm for any of the vampires as they were met with rather angry hunter still fighting against his restraints. 

“Oh look, the ‘Volturi’ have arrived. No don’t tell me. You must be Marcus, Aro and Jane? I would shake your hand here, but as you can see, I’m a little tied up at the moment. If I’m honest, I’ve been less than impressed with the turn down service in this hotel, I feel I may have to complain to the management, can any of you just release me here and I get right on that?” Valentin could see right through the sarcasm and could see it for what it really was. The hunter was more than scared. In the absence of knowing what was to come, the human had had a few hours to imagine his fate. So, the arrival of more vampires only made it more uneasy and his response was to attack. It was clear the hunter was hoping to send a vampire into rage with the aim of achieving a quick death. 

Fortunately, his Grand Master seemed to be thinking the same thing. “Ah my sweet slave. As much as I love your humour. It’s important that I socialise with my own kind, not find laughter and humour from my slaves. I like my slaves to do what they’re there to do and that’s to nourish me in a number of ways as well as tend to my every need. But I’ll tolerate your attempt at entertaining me. I can assure you Dean, by the end of this evening, your former life will be long gone and there will be very little for you to laugh about. In fact, going forward, I will decide whether you laugh or not.” Dean seemed to respond by throwing a few curses at Viktor in particular, before turning and addressing Bridget directly. “If I were you, I’d be insulted. Beautiful lady like you here and all Vik can think about is me. I’d ask for a divorce if I were you!” 

Valentin struggled to read his blood sister. She was much older than he and though she had gifts she was nowhere near as strong as their father. So, it was with great unease, the second in command watched as Bridget’s eyes scanned up and down the hunter’s body. She tilted her head to the side and sniffed the air. It was then that Valentin saw her pupils dilate and her fangs descended quickly after it. “Mmmmmmm. Father, I can now understand what all the trouble is about. What is that delicious smell? I can’t believe it is coming from THAT human?” With her words she edged closer. Though, it was Viktor who stopped her in her tracks. “No my child, you shall go no nearer. He is mine and until the ritual is completed I can trust no one to drink safely from him. But reassured, my child, I will share him with you on occasion, but the ritual must be done first. Step away Bridget or I will have to discipline you.” 

Valentin could sense that Bridget had to fight hard to move away from the hunter. Fortunately, his sister had strong willpower. “Forgive me Father. I know he is yours but I very much look forward to the time when I can taste him. I’m fortunate to have your good favour and trust that you would share such a gift with me. As I gaze upon him now, I can see the fixation. He’s… oh so beautiful. I wonder does he taste as sweet as he looks and smells?” 

“Hey Volturi! I’m right here you know. I’m a human being NOT a SLAVE or a piece of MEAT! You don’t get to touch me. You hear me. I’ll fight you to the death if I have to. You, Vik or Aro or whatever the hell you’re called. You got lucky earlier, but I promise you, you come near me again, I. WILL. END. YOU!” Dean was pulling at his restraints. At one stage, Valentin, thought he might actually break the cuffs. Part of him felt impressed. It had been sometime since any of the slaves had fought back. Normally by the time they arrived at the mansion, they’re already broken. Valentin could tell, that his Master was going to enjoy breaking the hunter. 

Valentin watched as Viktor grabbed Winchester by his short hair and pulled, exposing the human to the point he would feel very vulnerable. Viktor then moved to hover just a few inches from Dean’s pulse point. The human was breathing heavily at this stage. Obviously awaiting death, but Valentin knew it would not come. “Fight all you want Dean. I will enjoy the experience even more. Now! Where was I? Hmmmm. Such a distraction, but I believe Bridget you had concerns?” 

Viktor chose that point in time to pull back from the human, instead, turning to address his daughter. “These are extraordinary times. He is an extraordinary man and his blood … well, we know not how extraordinary it will end up being. The gain will be huge, but it comes with risk. And as it’s a huge gain, I must be prepared to take that risk. That’s how balance wins out in the end. That’s how our Clan will win. I will make the great sacrifice because in the end daughter it will be worth it for us all. We’ll walk in the light and we’ll do it on our own, not with tarnishing our blood with that of an archangel’s grace. So rest easy child. It will be alright. I. Will. Be. OK.” 

Viktor moved to embrace his daughter who stood in awe of her father’s words and of his resolve. A single tear of blood ran down the side of her cheek. Viktor embraced her. “Do not weep child, the ritual will not hurt me.” Bridget began to shake her head. “You do not know this for sure father. With such complex magic, there is always a kick back. You know this and as much as I will enjoy what the ritual will do to the human, it may have side effects for you too. Please be careful. I know you have thought this through father, but you know the Oracles cannot always be trusted. Tell him Valentin. You loathe them as much as I do.” 

Valentin looked from one vampire to the other and then towards the human. “Bridget, our Father knows my concerns. I share similar concerns to you, but I have faith in him. I see every day now how the archangel has and is changing the game for us all. We need to evolve in our own way or we possibly face extinction. I can see no other way. The Winchester’s blood is an unknown factor. It could be the game changer we require. If Viktor is willing to take the risk and to make the sacrifice, then so am I.” 

Valentin was well aware that the hunter had heard every word that had been spoken, but had not interrupted. It was clear that he was trying to understand the situation and most likely try to weigh up in his own mind, just how screwed he was. All three vampires seemed to have resolved their concerns and as they reflected upon their conversation they took the time to stare at the human. Dean seemed to shrink back from them as much as he could, considering he was tied down on a bed. The silence continued for a few minutes, but it was Bridget who broke it. “So, what happens now?”

It was at that moment that a message was received that the High Priestess Astra had arrived and was currently making her way to the alters to make her final preparations ahead of the rituals. On hearing that everything was almost ready and it was time, Dean began to fidget and pull again at the restraints. Valentin considered how best to transport the human to the ritual, as he had the feeling the hunter wasn’t going to go quietly. Speaking in his native tongue, Valentin addressed his Father. “Grand Master, should we sedate him for the entire thing? It would be easier on all concerned. Believe me, it’s difficult to keep the little shit in one place.” 

Continuing to speak in Valentin’s native language, Viktor answered him. “No. He needs to be awake for most of this and besides I really think I’m going to enjoy this more if I know he’s aware and is helpless. It will give me great pleasure to see him vulnerable and scared. It will be the start of what I’m going to do to him. Now, don’t worry, I’ll use my gift to make it easier to get him to the alter without too much trouble.” With great speed, Viktor stretched out both his hands and grabbed the each side of Dean’s face. 

Once it was clear that the hunter couldn’t move, Viktor closed the distance and staring directly into the hunter’s eyes, he used his gift of mind control. At first, the elder Winchester shouted, “no!” But it was clear, he couldn’t fight against such power. Viktor spoke gently to his slave. “You’re weary Dean, no real fight or strength in you. You’re going to let us walk you to the ritual. You’re not going to fight against me or the others. Tell me you understand and agreed Dean!” 

Valentin watched as an internal battle seemed to be going on within the mind of the hunter. After a few seconds and more glaring from Viktor, Dean Winchester seemed to give in and he replied, “yes.” Smiling at the victory, Dean’s body immediately ceased moving and slumped back down on the table. Valentin removed the restraints, but as a precaution he clicked handcuff in place. Dean was then blindfolded again and before anyone knew it, the entourage had made it’s way through the Mansion and towards the Great Hall.


	16. The forging of an unbreakable bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. It took a while with this one, but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments keep me writing.... 
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 16: The forging of an unbreakable bond 

[Viktor’s POV]  
Viktor could see that Dean was still under his control as they entered the Great Hall. Still in a daze, his slave was escorted towards one of two alters. As he reached the destination, Viktor’s spell seemed to break and immediately the human attempted to make his escape. Within seconds, Dean had managed to push Bridget into the elder vampire and had knocked over a large stand that held a huge burning candle. As Viktor watched, he was quite impressed. In the commotion, his slave had managed to make it as far as the door, but Dean’s race toward freedom had been short lived as he physical bounced off a burly 7 foot 2 inches vampire guard, who stood vigil.

“Oh crap! Where the hell did they grow you?” Dean could do nothing else but use sarcasm as he took in his reality. The hunter’s clash with the tall guard had left the him disorientated and vulnerable on his ass at the entrance to the Great Hall. Shaking his head to clear his vision, Dean managed to gather his wits as he moved to stand upright. Looking from left to right, the hunter identified a possible weapon. Diving towards one of the side tables, Dean managed to locate and secure a type of spear.

As impressed as the Grand Master had been, his patience was wearing thin. Using one of his many gifts he spoke through his mind and instructed Valentin, Bridget and the large vampire guard to secure his slave. Everyone, including his slave, knew there was no escape, but that didn’t stop the hunter from continuing to delay the inevitable as he moved backwards to try and retain space between himself and the vampires. Unfortunately for the human, he ran out of space as his back hit a wall. This forced the older Winchester to become more aggressive. “Stay the fuck away from me. You take one step closer and I’ll gut you and then behead the rest of you sons of bitches.” 

As Valentin was about to pounce, the High Priestess intervened. In a few well-chosen words, Dean had witnessed his weapon fling itself out of his hands and across the room. Totally defenceless both Valentin and the large vampire easily grabbed the hunter. Viktor purred with pleasure as he watched Valentin punch Dean in the stomach. It had the desired effect of weakening him enough for the vampire to trail him over to the alter. From there, Dean was dragged up onto the table. Though struggling was futile, Dean still continued to fight as his shirt was ripped from his back. Viktor edged closer as the hunter was then pushed down until he was lying flat on his back and his hands and feet were properly secured in iron manacles. 

“No! Stop you bastards! I’m going to fight you and when I get out of here, you, octogenarian Galadriel from Lothlorien. Yes you! I’m going to start with you, if you don’t stop this right now.” Dean looked directly at Astra as he spoke to her. It was when he realised his threat hadn’t worked with the High Priestess, that his anger turned into bartering. “Please, please help me. You’re not vampire. I know you’re not. I know you’re a witch. I’ve nothing against you or your kind, but please don’t do whatever you’re planning to do. Help me, please. Don’t do this!” 

Despite his pleas, Astra seemed to be impervious to the human’s begging. Instead, she continued about her business, completely unfazed at the hunter’s words. Dean’s incessant insults at every vampire in the room led to Viktor ordering his slave gagged. It seemed everyone was tired of the hunter’s voice as Viktor watched Valentin take great pleasure in forcefully securing a cloth gag around the hunter’s mouth. Muffled protests could still be heard through the material, but there was no way the noise was half as irritating as it had been for the vampires in the room. 

“High Priestess, where do you want me for this?” Viktor was itching to get started. Watching his slave fight and be subdued had excited him and Viktor was keen to ensure the ritual happened and happened quickly. As he spoke, he began to remove his outer jacket. Concentrating on the final preparations, Astra mumbled for Viktor to stand down as he wasn’t directly required for the first ritual. Less than impressed, Viktor settled himself as close as he could to the alter and waited. 

Apart from the muffled protests coming from the alter table, the room was silent. Astra was all but ready to start the first of three rituals. Both Viktor and Valentin had been briefed earlier by the High Priestess as to how the room should be properly prepared. Viktor was well aware of what was going to happen. Restlessness rocked through him, but he fought to keep control of himself. Instead he chose to run through each of the rituals in his head, to make sure he missed nothing.

The first ritual aimed to stop Dean from growing older. His body wouldn’t age a day, but the magic would not make him immortal which meant that he could still be injured and even killed. Viktor had requested this ritual, as he wanted to enjoy his treasure forever but still be able to hurt and punish him as and when required. 

Viktor had insisted on a ritual that would ensure that Dean would no longer age for a number of reasons, but primarily because of the second ritual, which aimed at creating a magical bond between Master and Slave, referred to as the singular connexion. Being over 3,000 years’ old, he knew a lot about the ancient ways, the majority of his knowledge learned from his father, the Alpha Vampire. The Alpha had spoken about a number of bonds. The bond between sire and master was the most usual type of bond that occurred between vampire maker and child. 

The singular connexion was a completely different type of bond. It was between master and slave – vampire and human. By creating the singular connexion with Dean, Viktor knew the magical bond would link him to his human and over time the link would eventually breakdown the human’s resolve, making him compliant to every whim the vampire had. Viktor smiled at that thought. His strategy would create an indefinite power source that he alone would directly control. If Dean’s blood proved to be as special as he believed it to be, drinking constantly from his special human, could make him potentially invincible. 

The third ritual was in essence a cloaking spell. Viktor was under no illusion, Dean Winchester was a magnet for all kinds of trouble. He needed to be hidden from all angels and in particular, Michael. But equally, the Grand Master needed to use magic to dial down Dean’s potent allure or scent especially for other vampires – staff and visitors alike. Viktor needed to keep Dean nearby but more importantly he needed to keep him safe and alive. The third spell would weaken the call of his blood somewhat, but it would never hide him completely. It wasn’t ideal, but the ancient vampire knew that the ritual combined with a number of other security measures and the strongest warding money could buy would have to be enough. 

The first ritual was easy enough to perform. Using the first of three ceremonial bowls, Viktor watched as Astra placed extracts of sands of time, followed by a number of key herbs, dried vampire blood (of which Viktor had donated) and soul essence. There were a number of other ingredients that the Grand Master struggled to identify. The High Priestess mixed the contents and then approached the hunter. Dean couldn’t move too much, so it wasn’t difficult for her to make a small incision in his arm, just below his elbow. She took just enough blood to turn the contents in the dish into a paste. 

Moving around the alter, Astra began to chant in a language even Viktor didn’t recognise. If he had to guess, he believed it was most likely a strange derivative of Enochian, Latin and the ancient language of the Oracles. The chanting continued as Astra began to draw symbols with the paste across the seven chakras of the hunter’s body. When all symbols were in place the High Priestess climbed up onto the alter and positioned herself on top of the human. Sitting astride the hunter, with one hand, she raised the bowl above her head, and with the other hand she placed it just over Dean’s heart. The chanting stopped and was replaced by the ancient language of the Oracles. 

Viktor struggled to make out the wording, but he could tell that the spell must have been working as his slave’s screams could be heard through the gag. Dean’s cries were followed by a bright bluish white light beginning at the place where Astra’s hand touched Dean’s heart. The light increased in its intensity and then spread across the entirety of the hunter’s body. There was a brief flash and then darkness as every candle in the Great hall was extinguished. 

As everyone’s eyes in the room adjusted to the darkness, Viktor could see that thankfully the hunter remained unhurt, though his chest seemed to be moving up and down faster, clearly distressed at what had just happened. The Grand Master had to keep remembering that everybody in the room knew what was going to happen, everyone except Dean Winchester. Smiling at the fear and stress the first ritual had created, Viktor was looking forward to what impact the larger and more interactive second ritual would have on Mr Winchester. 

So it was with sheer delight that Viktor heard the High Priestess shout, “now, Viktor, it is time for the second ritual to begin. Please, join us on the second alter, alongside your human please?” Viktor happily took up his position on the other alter. It was positioned directly alongside the main alter. This close to the hunter, he could clearly hear Dean’s heart rate increase in speed and just at the edge of his line of sight, he could see his slave renew his struggle, clearly protesting against the vampires new found proximity. 

A spike of jealousy ran through Viktor as he watched Astra place her hand gently on his slave’s face. She seemed to be trying to calm him as Viktor overheard mutterings of ‘be still’ and ‘relax child it won’t hurt too much’ and the much expected ‘it will be over soon’. It wasn’t’ really working, but Viktor felt uneasy as her touch and eyes lingered too long on the hunters’ body for his liking. Breaking Astra’s trance like state, Viktor spoke. “I’m in position High Priestess, we’re ready to begin when you are!” Astra seemed to shake herself free from her Dean induced trance and fumbled with the second ceremonial bowl.

Turning back towards the alter, the High Priestess moved to stand over Viktor. Bending forward, she informed the vampire that she would need a strand of his hair, some of his saliva and some of his blood. At hearing he would have to make a donation of blood he glared directly at her, questioning her actions with his eyes. “Ahh, do not fear Grand Master, he will not be turned. I assure you.” Satisfied with her explanation, Viktor held out his arm. Using a thin bladed ceremonial dagger with a snake’s head at the top adorned with green emeralds for eyes, she cut along his wrist. Both watched as his blood poured into the bowl. 

Once all the ingredients were in place she began to utter an incantation. Viktor couldn’t understand the language. As like before, the magic was being cast using words derived from old high Enochian, Latin and the language of the Oracles. One thing was known for sure, the words were laced with power as Viktor could feel the power surging within the room and all of the energy seemed to be merging with the bowl. 

Once the incantation was complete she moved back round the alter to the position where she was able to stand alongside Dean’s body. Somehow the hunter had managed to dislodge his gag and he was becoming extremely vocal. “Get the fuck away from me. There’s no way you’re putting that crap anywhere near me.” Astra seemed unperturbed by the human’s protests. Instead she wiped the ceremonial dagger clean of Viktor’s blood and moved to cut some of Dean’s hair. His saliva proved harder to obtain, but after forcing some water down Dean’s throat, only to have it spat back out, did she acquire her second ingredient. 

The last ingredient proved to be difficult. Though the hunter was strapped to the alter, he continued to fight against his bindings. The constant movement made it dangerous to use a knife and Astra did not want to injure him too severely. Tired after the fourth attempt at making an incision near the wrist, Astra ordered Valentin to secure the hunter’s arm in place. After that, a quick slice and the human’s blood was running freely into the ceremonial bowl. 

Viktor expected a second incantation, instead, she stopped what she was doing and took out from within her sleeve a number of large vials, from which she returned to Dean’s wrist and continued to take blood from the hunter. It was Valentin that protested, citing the slave was not hers to do so as she pleased. Hissing and glaring at the younger vampire, she turned towards Viktor. “You promised me payment. I do not want money, I want a few vials of the child’s blood and I shall take it now before the ceremony is completed. If you have a problem with this, the ritual ends before it begins. What do you say VAMPIRE?”

As much as Viktor loathed another stealing what was his, he needed the ritual to be in place. So with great reluctance he agreed to her demand and she returned to draining blood directly from Dean’s wrist. Still ungagged, Dean continued to threaten the High Priestess, but Viktor could tell that he was weakening, both physically as well as mentally. “No you bitch! You’ve got to stop it, there’s not enough left. Please stop. I don’t feel so well.” 

With three vials of blood, Astra ripped a piece of cloth from her dress and wrapped the hunter’s wrist. “There, there child. All done now. No more blood required from me. Sadly though, there’s still work to be done by you.” Weakened as Dean was, he pulled once again at his restraints but as expected they wouldn’t give. Astra laughed out loud at the hunter’s efforts and extended her hands to stroke his chest. Her actions were angering Viktor. It was clear, this was not part of the ritual. Thankfully, Astra noticed his displeasure at touching what was his and she returned to her purpose and began to swill the ceremonial bowl. The contents swished from side to side. Content that both sets of hair, saliva and blood had mixed, she began to chant a similar incantation. 

The incantation seemed to go on for quite some time. So long, that Viktor’s mind had started to wander. His thoughts were mainly taken up with the human that lay right next to him on the alter. As much as he wished to ask what was happening, Viktor remained silent. He didn’t want to interrupt any important part of the ritual, but the vampire felt that there had been an absence of any form of connection. ‘Perhaps, she doesn’t know how to do this and just wanted the Winchester’s blood!’ Shaking his head, Viktor continued to watch in hope he would begin to feel the formation of a bond. 

Finishing the incantation, Astra moved to sat the ceremonial bowl down beside Dean. She walked around the alter until she was placed at the top of the table right by both Viktor and Dean’s heads. “Now to establish the bond.” As Astra spoke the words, Dean shouted in protest. Valentin moved to replace the gag, as he felt that noise might interfere with the most important part of the ritual. Despite the gag, Dean’s mumbling and shouts of protest could be heard through the scrap of cloth. 

“Now that we have bonded these two physically I must establish the soul meld.” Dean’s eyes widened when he heard her speak, but he wasn’t in a position to do anything about it. Astra lifted the bowl and painted both Viktor and Dean’s chests with the contents. She then placed one of her hands on each of their chests and that’s when both Viktor and Dean felt the ancient magic do its work. Pain surged through both vampire and human alike as the High Priestess began to cast the spell that would create the singular connexion. The blood from the ritual that had been placed on each body began to congeal into a more solid substance and then it began to glow. 

“Viktor, lift your right hand and grab the human’s left hand. You need to keep physical contact as you will be the dominant bonder.” Viktor moved immediately to grab his slaves hand. Despite the pain currently running through the hunter’s body, Dean had heard her instruction and was adamant to do everything he could to delay or stop the ritual. Sadly for the elder Winchester, Viktor was too fast, grasping Dean’s hand and clinching it into a fist. There was no way Dean was going to break free from it. 

With their hands forming a connection between each body, Astra continued with a second shorter incantation. As her words were spoken out loud, Viktor felt a link open with his hunter. All of a sudden he could feel Dean’s feelings and then he was hit with a barrage of memories. As this happened his slave screamed. It was clear Dean was trying to stop the mind or soul meld that was taking place. It was then that Astra spoke again. “Now Viktor, you need to turn on your side and place your other hand across his heart, just on top of my hand. We need to finish the melding.” 

Viktor obeyed without question. As Astra’s hand had disappeared from his chest, he turned and gazed upon the hunter. Beads of sweat were gathering on Dean’s forehead and the older vampire could have sworn he saw tears begin to fall down his slaves face. It was less about the pain and more about the defeat for the human. Dean wasn’t sure what was happening to him, but he knew it wasn’t good and that he was powerless to do anything about it. Viktor rejoiced at getting the opportunity to physically get even closer to the elder Winchester. As his hand was a mere few inches from Astra’s hand and Dean’s heart, he could feel power surge from within the human’s body. It was soul magic and the energy coming from Dean’s soul was huge and like a destructive wave, both Astra and Viktor were blown backwards as the spell reached its climax. 

As the light from the soul meld dimmed down, Astra was sitting on the ground and Viktor was still experiencing energy running through his body. Unfortunately, the bonding or melding of Dean’s soul had created such an immense wave of energy, that Dean had passed out. Lying unconscious on the alter, Viktor was worried. “Valentin, please check. Tell me he’s alive after that!” Valentin obeyed instantly and was able to report that the human was unconscious but seemed unhurt. Viktor physically sighed with relief and then looked inward to test the new bond. He smiled as he was able to find the singular connexion within his own mind. “Ahh, there you are child. Valentin! I can feel him. He feels divine. That soul, it’s so bright and perfect. I feel so warm.” 

As Viktor gushed about his new found connection with the hunter, the High Priestess used the time to recollect herself. Limping back towards the alter, Viktor stopped talking as he took in her demeanour. “High Priestess, are you alright? Do you need a chance to rest? Build your strength up or anything.” Astra steadied herself and refused to stop. “We need to finish the last ritual. It’s important that this is completed so he’s as safe and secure as we can make him. It’s important for everyone, especially you, Viktor.” 

As Astra’s words sunk in Viktor realised something. “I know I want my property safe and well, but I feel you mean something else when you say, he needs to be safe, especially for me. What do you mean High Priestess?” Astra smiled at Viktor. “You are bonded Grand Master. A singular connexion has been formed. There will always be consequences to such a bond. For both of you. Don’t make assumptions that the bond is one way. But, the clock is ticking, we need to do this ritual. I will explain more after it.” 

Though Viktor wasn’t pleased that Astra had not been forthcoming with all the information before he had created the bond, but he believed that whatever information she imparted, he could live with. He knew Astra would not create a bond that would be detrimental to either himself or the human. He had to believe that. Nodding for Astra to proceed, Viktor watched as she moved towards the third and final ceremonial bowl. 

“Grand Master! You can move off the alter please, but I will need you close by for this ritual.” Viktor wasn’t clear what was coming. Astra had been positive that this ritual was to cloak the appeal of Dean’s special blood, effectively dulling down his scent making it easier for his slave to walk safely around the house without fear of any vampire attacking him (unless provoked). The High Priestess took the bowl and began to fill it with a number of strange ingredients. Looking towards Viktor, she asked, “Grand Master, for the last time, I sincerely request that I take some blood. It’s important that I take new blood. Blood that has been bonded, so that you are not impacted by this spell. After all, there shouldn’t be any barriers between you two.” 

Viktor understood the rationale and agreed to her request. He wasn’t enamoured that Dean was going to lose more blood, especially as the Grand Master’s hunger had been growing and he was looking forward to savouring the sweet, sweet nectar, that was Dean Winchester’s blood. Further chanting knocked Viktor out of his daydreaming. Astra had moved to Dean’s other wrist and had unshackled the human’s arm so it was hanging freer so she have easier access to making an incision further up the arm.

With the final ingredient secured, Astra placed the bowl at the top of the alter table, just beside Dean’s head. The High Priestess placed her hands into the bowl and bathed her hands in the ingredients. After this, she outstretched her arms, so that they were hanging over Dean’s upper body, and began to chant in her native language of the Oracles. As the spell progressed, Dean’s body began to glow again. The hunter did not look to be in pain. Instead, there seemed a calmness in the room as everyone watched the spell take hold. 

Viktor noticed how both Valentin and Bridget visibly relaxed as the spell finished. Unfortunately, due to the bond, Viktor couldn’t tell if anything had changed. “My children, answer me. Has it worked.” Bridget was the first to find her voice. “Father, the call of his blood has calmed. It no longer calls to me. I still would love to taste him, but I no longer have to fight the uncontrollable urge to drink him dry.” Valentin replied in similar fashion. Viktor sighed in relief. The spell had worked or, it was working. The ramifications of this meant that his slave would be able to walk around the mansion safer, as no vampire would feel the urgent desire to attack him, unless he ordered them to do so. 

Smiling and relieved, Viktor turned to a rather exhausted Astra. “High Priestess, thank you for everything you have done for me and for our Clan. I know using tripartite magic is both dangerous and draining for your Order, but what you have done today will not be forgotten by me or my kin. I have prepared a room for you to rest and recover. I am sure you would find it will have everything you require. I will…” Viktor stopped mid-sentence as the High Priestess raised her hand. It was clear that she needed to speak before she retired and everyone could see that her strength was failing her fast. 

“Grand Master, forgive my interruption but I must speak with you alone. It’s important that we talk about what magic has been cast tonight. I would ask that your closest leave now so we have the room to ourselves.” Viktor was surprised. Astra had alluded to there being more information to share, but he was becoming uneasy at the thought of what information was so important that neither Bridget nor Valentin could hear it. Reluctantly he replied. “Very well High Priestess. Bridget and Valentin, if you could take Dean back to his chamber. I’m sure he will welcome the rest.” 

As Valentine moved to call the guards to help with lifting the slaves body, Astra stopped them. “No. I would prefer for the slave to remain here, just for the duration of our conversation Viktor. Once we’ve spoken, you can do so with him as you wish.” Viktor saw no reason to counter her, so he dismissed both his children. 

As the room emptied, Viktor had walked towards the alter and couldn’t help running his hand over Dean’s chest. He took comfort in the slow and steady beating of his slave’s heart. Closing his eyes, he savoured the scent of his slave and rejoiced that finally after months of plotting he now had complete control over Dean Winchester. His revenge was almost complete. The voice of the High Priestess made Viktor open his eyes. Whilst he had been thinking, Astra had moved to position herself on the opposite side of the alter table, so that they were both standing over the slave. 

“Viktor, thank you for agreeing to my request as I feel this conversation is better served with as few people being present as possible. Once I share this information, it is your choice as to who you impart this knowledge to. Do you understand?” Viktor didn’t feel he needed to verbally reply, instead he nodded sharply and awaited the news. 

“Like all magic, there are side effects and the use of tripartite magic is no different. But please take comfort in the fact that there will be more positives and strengths than negatives and weaknesses, but I must explain the rules you both must adhere to. I am sure you are very aware of what creating a singular connexion does. The human is bound to you, like no other bonding. You will always know where he is and you will always be able to access his thoughts. If required, you will be able to control his actions, to the point he would kill for you. No magic will be able to hide him from you either.” 

“In terms of what your slave will feel. As you are the dominant bonder, you control him, but he will always feel a pull towards you. But understand, the bond has just been created, so it will take some time to complete.” Viktor’s head jerked upwards and his eyes widened. “What do you mean complete? You said he was bonded? You…” Astra raised her hands. “Viktor! I said the bond had been established but this is a special soul bond. He is Dean Winchester. He is strong and stubborn and he will fight the bond as it takes hold of him. In terms of how long to complete the bond? It is unknown. It depends on your closeness and most importantly it depends on the human and how hard he fights. But know this, it will happen. It is inevitable, because as it begins to take hold, his resolve falters and the process speeds up. Do you understand?” 

Viktor thought through her words. “Astra, what can I do to speed things up? I’m mindful that Michael is looking for him and I know you felt the archangel’s bond too when you did the ritual.” Viktor was still remembering how powerful the archangel’s magic was within the human. Michael had a presence stamped on Dean’s soul. He feared the archangel might override the bond. He had to know whether the bond would stop Michael. Sensing his fears Astra smiled. 

“I too felt the Archangel’s presence within the human. He has a strong bond marker placed on the soul, but my magic and the singular connexion have simply been placed on top of his bond. As long as the connexion is completed between you and Dean, then Michael cannot access his claim. That’s why you need to keep him hidden as much as possible. Whilst your bond is incomplete, Michael could overturn my magic. It will be difficult and it will be dangerous if he does. Dangerous for both you and your slave, but I fear the archangel will take the risk. I’ve never seen such a powerful soul. It may be the reason why the human’s blood is so powerful.” 

“In answer to your question about how to speed things up? There has been so very few singular connexions done between human and vampire, for a number of reasons. It’s hard to estimate, but I would suggest that will be quicker if the human breaks and also desires the bond. Do you understand Viktor? You must break your slave, only then can the bond take a stronger hold, quicker.” 

Viktor was silently rejoicing at the thought of breaking down the hunter. To break a Winchester was so perfect as he could relish taking out his pain from the death of the All Mother and his Alpha Father on his slave. What better way to crush the human than to make his life a living hell and all whilst he drank such delicious blood which was laced with power. Life was good. He just needed to break the human, cement the bond and keep him hidden long enough that Archangel Michael couldn’t reverse the magic. 

Somehow Astra sensed his internal celebrations and must have felt he needed some sort of reality check. “Viktor, the third ritual is straight forward, but we need to discuss the first ritual and its implications.” For Viktor, all he could hear was the word ‘implications’. He was uncomfortable, after all, it was meant to be a simple ageing spell, what implications could there be?

“Grand Master, your human will never age, but that does not mean he’s indestructible and cannot die. Yes, it is true that he will not age one more day, but he can be killed as easily as any other human being can be. Do you understand me Viktor? It’s also imperative that you keep him safe as you two are bonded and the bond goes both ways. If he dies, it’s very unclear what the implications will be for you both mentally and physically.” 

Viktor on hearing her words, answered. “I hear you and understand High Priestess. Especially when I’m going to break him, I need to be careful not to kill him. I get it. Rest assured, Dean Winchester is in the safest place on earth. No one! And I mean no one will ever get near him to hurt him, no one, but me, that is.” 

“Viktor, you understand much, but I don’t believe you clearly understand what I am saying. If you die, he will die, but equally, if he dies, it is highly likely that you may die also. You must keep him safe, your very life depends on it. You see, the spell ties your souls to one another. One cannot exist without the other, that’s why it takes time for the soul bond to meld completely.” As Astra finished speaking, Viktor stepped closer to his slave. His fingers were now running tenderly through Dean’s hair. 

“I understand Astra. I am very aware of the profound bond that has been created. I will put in place a number of spells to make sure the human doesn’t harm himself. Heaven forbid he would realise the quickest way to kill me, is to kill himself. I can handle some simple magic like that. And I can handle Dean Winchester and everything and everyone that comes to try and take him away from me.” 

Viktor stood strong in his resolve. No one was ever going to breach the defences of his home and take what was his. Dean Winchester was his and he now his very life force depended on keeping the hunter controlled, locked up and hidden. 

With nothing further to say to one another, Viktor thanked the High Priestess once again and he watched her formally retire to her room. As silence fell upon the Great Hall, the Grand Master took time to cast his eyes over the scene. The grandeur of the Hall was marred by the blood stained alter and the half-naked unconscious slave currently lying vulnerable and ready for the taking. The smell of his human’s blood called to him and within seconds Viktor had returned to Dean’s side. Looking down at the hunter, he couldn’t help but touch Dean’s cheek. He would refuse to refer to the touch as a caress, but the feelings connected to the touch was closer to affection. He then removed the gag as he hated not being able to fully see all of his slave’s face, especially such luscious soft lips. 

No sooner was the gag removed when Dean began to come round. It was clear to the vampire that the human was confused and although one of Dean’s hands were still free, Viktor did not feel he had anything to worry about. As Dean tried to sit up, Viktor stroked his forehead. “Shushhhh, child. You’ve had a busy day, no rush needed. Just rest back now. Shuuusssh. Easy goes it Dean.” 

Viktor’s words seemed to work on the human as he watched the hunter close his eyes and lie down again. Unfortunately that was short lived as a fist hit the side of Viktor’s head as he had leaned closer to look at the injured wrist. The punch had come swiftly and it was followed by rapid movement to undo the other restraint. Luckily, Viktor was faster. Angry at such defiance, he backhanded the hunter across the face. The force was strong enough to daze the slave and allow Viktor time to restrain the free hand. “Noooooo. You son of a bitch! Haven’t you done enough?” Dean’s words were slurred. Viktor knew his slave was still very weak and despite the momentary show of energy, he could sense through the bond, that Dean was close to collapsing. There was little to no fight left in his human.

Smiling at this thought, Viktor moved until his face was merely a few inches away from Dean’s. “My human. Squirm and shout all you may, but we both know that you’ve no strength left. That’s right Dean, I know how weak and vulnerable you are. I can feel your fears and I know your thoughts. There’s nothing you can keep from me now. An unbreakable bond has been forged and there’s nothing you, your brother or even the archangel ‘fucking’ Michael can do about it. You. Are. MINE!”


	17. Leaving no stone unturned Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew..... It's been a long and difficult week so apologies as it's taken me ages to identify some time to write. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter, this time we catch up with what's happening with Sam, Cas and all. 
> 
> Loving all your comments and support. Have a great evening

Chapter 17: Leaving no stone unturned - part 1

[Sam’s POV]

It had been well over 24 hours since he had spoken to Charlie and Sam was losing whatever patience he had managed to have in the first place. Thankfully, he had grabbed about 4 hours solid sleep before a nightmare struck. Though similar to many other bad dreams he had endured over the years since his stint in hell, this one left him waking and screaming Dean’s name. Even now, hours later, the image of his brother hanging by chains from a ceiling with monsters attacking him still haunted him. With all the trauma both he and Dean had experienced over the years, the image shouldn’t have induced such an emotion, but deep down in Sam’s gut he knew something bad was happening to his brother. 

The tall hunter had taken to pacing the library floor for the past 30 minutes, glancing down at his watch every few seconds to check when it was acceptable to contact Charlie. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sam lifted his phone and dialled the talented redhead. Expected the all too familiar ‘what’s up bitches?’ Sam was taken back by the solemn sounding voice that eventually answered his call. 

“Hi Sam. Look I know why you’re ringing and I’m really sorry dude, but I’ve used nearly every trick in the book to see if I can locate your wayward brother. Do you hear me, no stone unturned Sam! But I’m not having any luck. Even the skills set of Hermione couldn’t crack this nutshell for you. I will keep trying, but your brother seems to be leaving such a light set of footprints that nothing is being picked up.” Sighing, Sam knew his friend and expert hacker, was speaking honestly. As much as this Charlie was different from their old version, this Charlie still was honest and cared and if she said she had left no stone unturned, then she had left no stone unturned. “I believe you Charlie, I only wish you had better news for me. Don’t beat yourself up about it please. Even Cas and I used spell work to try and find him and we got nothing, but red flames and proof that he’s well hidden, either by his own design or not.” 

“Look Samuel. I’ve been thinking. With all the crap he went through with Michael, maybe he’s lying really low and clearing his head. I mean, let’s be honest, he’s had a difficult time since we came by from the other universe and none of us know what that bastard Michael really did to him. I can only imagine that if I was in his shoes, I would probably what some headspace away from everyone for a while. Maybe, he’ll come round Sam and contact you?” Sam noticed how Charlie’s voice seemed to wobble a bit towards the end of the sentence. It was clear to Sam, that Charlie didn’t really believe what she was saying either, but bless her for trying to make him feel better. 

Smiling slightly Sam replied, “nice try Ms Bradbury but my gut’s telling me that Dean’s in trouble and he needs our help. I only wish what your said was true, but until he calls and tells me he’s OK I’m working with the view that he’s been kidnapped. But I will take you up on the offer to keep an eye out and keep searching. Please let me know if you pick up on anything. I’ve got a few others also using their networks, so hopefully something will come up.” Sam’s thoughts turned to his other leads. Charlie seemed to be rambling on about other avenues she could go down in the search for Dean. Sam was struggling to understand half of what she was suggesting. “Charlie, I really appreciate what you’re doing and so does Cas and mum. Just keep grinding and call me if anything, and I mean anything, comes up. In the meantime I’m going to catch up with some of the others. I know that Derek is helping out and he told me this morning that he had an idea about using an old hunter network he had come across. You take care and please come round to the bunker. We miss you.” 

After Charlie said her good bye, Sam hit the end call button and stood looking at his phone. There was so much to do, the question was, what to prioritise? After a few moments, Sam’s thoughts turned to his mother. Since Dean’s departure from the bunker, Sam had not really spoken to Mary bout his brother. In fact, his mother had called two days ago and had showed little to no real interest in Dean and at the time it had suited Sam not to really talk about his brother. 

Now, he felt extremely guilty as well as angry. Guilty, because he had pushed Dean away and had not informed his mother of what was happening. But he was angry because his mother’s attitude towards Dean had not helped and he suspected that all had not went well when Dean had last visited her. As he recalled, Dean had come home early and had then agreed to go on the ill fated hunt with Jack. 

Despite his mixed feelings on the matter, Sam needed to speak with his mother on a number of matters as soon as possible. With no time to spare, he dialled his mother’s number and waited. After two rings, Mary answered in her usual clinical way. “Hi Sam! What’s up?” Still feeling slightly unnerved to hear his mother’s voice at the end of a phone, Sam couldn’t help but warmly swop pleasantries with her for a few minutes. 

After a while, he knew he couldn’t delay much longer. “Look mum, there’s no other way I can put this, so I’m going to come straight out. Dean’s missing! As you know, things hadn’t been great for any of us, especially for Dean ever since he came back. And, I guess it all came to a head when Cas and I found Jack collapsed and Dean standing over his body. Emmm… we sort of jumped to the wrong conclusion, then over reacted and ….. words were said, that shouldn’t have been said. Well… before we could truly think about it, Cas and I took Jack to the hospital and then Dean took off. I guess, he did what Dean normally does and that’s blame himself for everything and thought it better to leave.” 

Up until Sam had mentioned his brother, his mum hadn’t thought to ask about Dean, so as he continued talking he was unnerved by the silence from the other end of the phone. It was the lack of noise from the other end of the phone that made him stop speaking. After a few awkward moments of silence his mum spoke up. “Sam, you know Dean. He’s a lot like me and he’s most likely up to his waist in dead bodies as he tries to kill his way through monsters and all things supernatural rather than explore his feelings. I’m sure he’s…. emmm.. what makes you think he’s in trouble? He could be too busy to answer you?” Sam couldn’t help think, ‘ahh, like you are from time to time mum!’ Thankfully he stopped that train of thought as it wasn’t going to achieve anything and he needed to focus on getting his brother back.

“Mum I know he’s in trouble. He sent an email stating he was on a hunt but he didn’t leave details. He made it clear he needed his space. Which is fine, but I was concerned and asked him to keep in touch on a daily basis and failure to get back to me with an update on his location by a certain date and time would mean he was in trouble. He didn’t’ respond by the deadline and since then I’ve had Charlie looking for him as well as other hunters. Hell, Cas and I tried scrying for him, but got indication that powerful warding magic is involved. Either way, radio silence and magic adds up to nothing good. So, I’m 90% sure he’s in some sort of trouble, I just don’t know whether it’s major or minor yet.” 

“Sam! Sweetheart, I’m not sure what I can do. Apart from coming back to the bunker to help you by making up numbers for a manhunt, there’s nothing I can bring to the table so to speak. Unless you know something I don’t!” Sam felt anger flow through him. Part of him knew his mother was being her practical self, but her indifferent attitude towards the news that her eldest son was missing made his blood boil. “I’m sorry mum for interrupting you from whatever important crap you were doing with Bobby. It’s only your first born we’re talking about here. …. Hmmmph… You know what, don’t you worry about it. Get on with whatever you were doing. I’ll search for Dean and…” 

“Stop it Sam. Don’t you fucking dare lay this all at my feet. I know you’re scared for him. I also know you feel guilty for the words you said to him and how the two of you parted. Hell, I feel ashamed that my last conversation with him was to tell him… mmmm. Look, it doesn’t matter, that’s my burden to carry, but whether you believe me or not, I love you both very much and I am scared for your brother too. The difference between us is that I’m putting my emotions to the side because shouting and allocating blame isn’t going to help. In fact, what I meant Samuel was I’m no good on a computer and other than being part of a search party, I wouldn’t know where to start.” 

Sam could hear his mother breathing heavy. His mind conjured an image of an older brother, chest heaving and exploding in anger. His mother was right, Dean and Mary were so a like it was scary. No wonder his dad would look at Dean with sadness in his eyes. It was obvious to Sam now that his dad had saw a part of his Mary live on in his eldest son. Shaking his head out of the memory, Sam took on board what his mum was really saying. 

“I’m sorry mum. You’re right. Finger pointing and thumping tables like a little kid isn’t helping. It’s just I’m so tired and there’s so much to do. I know that Dean’s a priority but Michael is still out there and he’s building an army, and now with these organised vampire clans, I don’t…” Sam was interrupted mid flow by his mother. “Sam! What do you mean by organised vampire clans. Apart from a few stragglers, the Brits and I managed to eradicate most of the nests across most of America. What’s left shouldn’t pose too much of a problem? Surely, you need to focus on Michael and possibly werewolves, considering they’re normally more organised especially given they have a pack structure.” 

“Yeah mum, normally I’d agree with you, but with everything that’s been happening around here, especially with Jack getting sick and Dean taking off, I haven’t had a chance to really speak to you about Riley’s intel.” Sam knew by the sound of his voice that he must have sounded like a guilty little school boy, but he was embarrassed that he had failed to keep Bobby and his mum in the loop about this stuff. “Don’t beat yourself up about this Sam. You had good reason to be distracted. Just tell me and let’s see what we can work out.” 

Sam spent the next ten minutes updating Mary on Riley’s findings concerning more organised vampire structures. Yawning Sam continued, “so, you see there are vampire networks that Michael could tap into. Well resourced and positioned networks. Equally, there are potential allies against him, especially if they’re purist and don’t want to contaminate their bloodlines. It’s just they’re so secretive and we know very little about them. I don’t know where to begin. And with Dean out th….” 

“Sam? Sammy! Listen to me.. We’ll find him. In fact, we’ll find them as well. Look, with my experience with the Brits and Bobby’s brains, why don’t Bobby and I find out more and help Riley with these vampires. I’m thinking starting on meat markets. It will require also getting help from Charlie, but while we’re doing that, Riley can focus on Michael and you can concentrate on finding Dean. He’s the priority.” On hearing his mother’s words he could have hugged her. 

“Yeah, thanks mum. That makes good sense. I’m just so overwhelmed I can’t think straight. I just needed someone to reset the needle for me and you did that. What can I say, that would normally have been Dean’s job, but thank you.” Sam stopped talking as he didn’t want to gush any further with his no nonsense mother. Instead of silence he was met by a light hearted laugh. 

“Oh Sam. You don’t ever have to thank me. I’m you mother, besides, just as Dean is like me, you remind me so much of your dad. John used to get so far into his head that he just needed someone to reset him every now and again and that was my job. I should be thanking you. Just promised me one thing son. Go to your room now and have at least 6 hours sleep please. You sound exhausted and you’re no good to Dean if you’re burnt out.”

As much as Sam wanted to fight Mary on the sleep matter he knew she was right. The last few attempts at sleep had been unsuccessful. He needed to clear his head somehow. “You’re right mum. I am exhausted and fresh eyes and a clear mind might help me see something I have missed. Good night mum.” As the line went dead, Sam made his way to his room. Closing the door, he collapsed on his bed and was asleep in seconds. Unfortunately, as easy as sleep came, so did the bad dreams. Four hours later he woke to the sounds of his brothers screams echoing through his head. 

_____________________ 

Four hours and seven cups of strong coffee later, Sam and Cas are looking at a map of America in the hope that somehow they’ll be able to pinpoint Dean’s exact location. Sadly, given all the information they have to date, they would stand a better chance of accurately finding the older Winchester by closing their eyes and sticking a pin in the map. Frustrated by the lack of any workable plans, Sam banged his fist on the library table. “Fucking hell Dean! Where the hell would you go? Stupid idiot, why on earth did you not just tell me where you were going?” Sam knew being angry at his brother wasn’t going to find him any quicker, but he sure as heck felt better for it. 

Sam jumped slightly as he felt Cas’s hand on his shoulder. “Sam. Calm down, we’ll find him. I know we will, but hitting wooden objects isn’t going to help. I’d prefer if you keep your wrath for hitting angels and in particular a certain archangel.” Sam couldn’t help but return the smile that his friend held. “Thanks Cas. I’m sorry. I just get so frustrated. Charlie can’t find him and I’ve check databases and rang every contact I can think of. All I know is that Dean’s hunting and hunting alone. The first is dangerous and the second is downright stupid. You know, if things were reversed, he would most likely have worked out where I was, or at least have closed in on me. Cas… why can’t we find him?” 

Cas looked directly into Sam’s eyes. “Oh Sam. We will find him. You just have to have patience and faith. Something will happen soon.” As both angel and hunter stared at each other, the sound of boots on a wooden floor interrupted the strange peace in the room. Cas and Sam turned to see Derek approach them looking excited. 

“Derek. You look as if you’ve got something. Please say you’ve got something. Some good news!” Sam hated to sound so desperate but he felt helpless and he hated feeling that way. He needed purpose and direction. Thankfully from the cocky smile that was slowly spreading across Derek’s face, there had been a development. 

“Chief, you’re in luck. I think I’ve located the Impala.” Standing silently, as if waiting for some type of reward, Derek had paused. Sam and Cas looked from one to the other and then directly towards Derek. “Go on!” Sam was hopeful, but it was clear that Cas was quickly losing patience in the other hunter. 

“Oh sorry. Yes. Emmm. As promised, I cast the net out wide and used old and new networks that I know about and someone picked up a report of an abandoned black 67 Impala, found about 10-15 minute walk from an empty warehouse that went up in flames. So, I checked it out and it’s Dean’s car. Same registration. It’s in an industrial estate in the northern area of Bardstown, Kentucky. It was only reported a few hours ago.” 

Both Sam and Cas spoke ‘Bardstown? Kentucky???’ simultaneously. “What on earth Cas? He went eastwards. I guess that would make sense, as we normally drive west of Lebanon for most of our cases. But what the hell case is there is Bardstown?” Before Sam had even finished asking the question, his hands were moving over the keyboard, searching out for possible cases that Dean would have investigated. After half an hour, he had managed to read the report on the warehouse fire and the two bodies of local business entrepreneurs found within the burned out building. But other than that, nothing jumped out and screamed SUPERNATURAL. 

“Well nothing’s showing up as an obvious red flag, but if Dean’s car is there and is abandoned, then I’m guessing there’s definitely a case. Cas. Derek! Pack up, we’re taking two cars and going to Bardstown, Kentucky. Derek, choose another hunting partner to come with you and get ready as we leave in an hour.” As Sam began to pack up his laptop Derek spoke. “No problem Chief. I guess I got lucky with finding the car. But don’t worry, we’ll find your brother.” 

Sam smiled at Derek and thanked him again and then retreated to his room to pack. The sooner they got on the road, the quicker they’d find the wayward Winchester. He stopped short of opening the door to his room. Doubt had crept into his mind. ‘Isn’t it a bit too easy. Charlie, the digital ninja couldn’t find Dean, but Derek from the other world just happened to come across the Impala. Something wasn’t right. His first thought was that it was Derek, but apart from Derek and Dean not getting on, there was no reason to suspect Derek of anything other than his sincerity. So, his second thought focused on the fact that he needed to know more about Bardstown. Either find the case or find some sort of additional trail, that Dean had been there. With that in mind, he called Charlie. 

Following Charlie’s ‘Dude, what’s up?’ greeting Sam brought the redhead up to speed. “Mmmm. I can see why you’re having second thoughts. I didn’t have much dealings with Derek in the other universe, but he seemed to be a sound enough guy. He’s OK, but he tends to put himself above others a little too much for my likely, but you can’t really hold that against him, given we were living in apocalypse world! Anywhooooo, let me do some deeper digging. Give me a few hours. I suggest you get on the road and I’ll send you every and anything as soon as get it. I’ll even call.” 

Sam couldn’t have asked for more than that. “Sounds like a plan Charlie. Cas, Derek and whoever Derek picks will be on the road in 45 minutes or so. Call me when you have anything! Take care.” As Sam finished his call, he pushed the last of his clothing into his rucksack and headed towards the door. He stopped a few inches from the door handle. Turning he walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer and lifted out a small box. As he took the lid off, he sifted through a few pictures until he found the most recent and decent image of his big brother. Taking a few seconds to collect himself, he closed the drawer and put the photograph inside his rucksack and headed out. 

Unfortunately for Sam and Cas, their movement had been observed by one anxious nephilim. On seeing rucksacks and weapons gathered and placed on the library table, Jack ran towards them. “Where are you going? Have you a lead on Dean? If so, I’m going with you!” Sam could see the excitement and the passion within the young hunter’s eyes. That smile alone was going to make it so much harder to say what he needed say. 

“Look Jack. Cas and I need to talk to you about Dean. Derek has a lead and we need to go and see if it’s correct. I’ve Charlie verifying some stuff but I need someone I can trust to stay here and co-ordinate things. Maggie needs help with some stuff as well and I need you to liaise with mum and Bobby on all things vampire clans. Can you do that for me buddy?” As Sam finished speaking he could tell that his words had not went down the way he had intended them to go down. Anger and annoyance flashed through Jack’s eyes. “Sam! Cas! I can help. Dean needs my help. Please let me go with you. I feel bad. It was me getting sick that lead to him leaving. I need to do something. I need to do this. Please let me come with you!” At the end, Jack was practically pleading with younger Winchester. The look in the nephilim’s eyes was breaking the taller hunter’s heart. “I’m sorry Jack, but there’s already four men searching for Dean and we don’t know what we are going to potentially be walking into. It could be two guys or it could be 20, but until then, I need you here. Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.” 

Fortunately, whether Jack was still exhausted or whether he took pity on Sam, the young hunter in training stepped back, agreed to stay behind and wished them good luck and quickly turned and left the room. Cas placed his hand on Sam’s arm. “Sam, let him go. He has agreed to stay. He will be safe here, Don’t beat yourself up on this.” Sam knew Cas was right, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. “I know Cas, but I hate to do this to him. He needs our encouragement and support. He took Dean’s disappearance badly and on top of losing his powers, I feel we need to be doing more. It’s not helped that we’re both leaving him behind, but you’re right. He needs to recuperate from his illness first.” Discussion over, both turned and walked towards the garage. On route, they encountered Derek and a young hunter called Carl. All four jumped in the two cars and took off for Kentucky in search of Dean. 

____________ 

The journey had been long and uneventful, with a few stops along the way, in which drivers changed shifts and everyone grabbed food. About an hour outside of Bardstown Charlie called Sam. At this stage, Cas was driving and the call had woken Sam from a light sleep. Jumping upwards, Sam’s hand reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved his phone. “Bring me all the muffins in all the land Samuel. I think I may have found something. I mean not directly on Dean. …. Sorry… I mean, I think I may have found his case or so called case.” 

As frustrated as he was by Charlie’s lengthy explanation, Sam couldn’t be angry with his fellow nerdy friend. “Charlie, just spill it. You did better than I. I’ve been trying to find anything that might have resembled a case, but I’ve had buttkist for my troubles. Hit me!” Of course, Charlie needed no incentive. “OK Robin! Batgirl here was delving through the web and came across a site called ‘Missing Men, Kentucky’. Normally, it’s not a site that would peak my attention, but I had a strange feeling about it and when I clicked through to the page I found it had over 30 cases of men that have went missing in the Bardstown and the surrounding little towns in the past 8 or so months.” 

Sam listened as he took in what Charlie told him. “So it sounds like a potential case, but there’ no smoking gun so to speak. What else bat girl?” He could almost hear the smile cracking across her face. “Well, I agree it’s not a slam dunk, but I had a bad feeling and on a hunch I did a little further digging and when I say I did some digging, I went deep. Deep, as in deep and dark as in the dark web. I managed to locate a local Kentucky auction site and I came across at least two of the missing men. Sam? I think at least some, if not all of these men, have been sold at auction.” Charlie was silent but Sam dreaded what was coming. Deep down he knew what she was going to say but he had to hear it from her mouth and then it would be true. “Sam, one of these guys were sold 4 times. I thought that was odd, but when I broke through a few code lines I realised that he wasn’t sold four times. Four parts of his body were sold. His heart, his brains, liver and all his blood. Sam, I think this was a monster auction and they sell off humans to the highest bidder or bidders. Sam. I threw up.” 

In a softer voice, Sam explained. “Sadly, I had a bad feeling when you mentioned that you found an auction site. Dean and I came across a hunt months before you guys came through from your world into ours. A human had teamed up with a vampire and they were abducting innocent people and selling them over the internet. I believe they’re called meat markets. It sounds as if we’ve stumbled across another one of these.” As Sam collected his thoughts, it hit him. “Oh God! If this is the case that Dean was following up on, and he’s missing……” He couldn’t finished his sentence. Thankfully Charlie understood. Instead, she said she would send the website links to his email account and she promised she would keep digging for more information on where the auction took place, or at least where the money was paid to. “Sam. Don’t worry, I’ll follow the money. We’ll find Dean. Just keep in the loop and I’ll keep you in the loop.”   
_____________

On arrival at Bardstown, Sam ordered Derek and Carl to go straight towards the police impound and get the Impala released. Derek had been less than enthusiastic at the order to retrieve the car and as much as the hunter tried to hide his displeasure, Sam noticed. “Problem, Derek?” At the question, the other hunter seemed slightly taken aback. “I’m sorry Chief, it’s just is there much need to worry about the car, when we need to find your brother. I would have thought….” 

Sam couldn’t be bothered to hear the rest of the sentence. “Normally, I’d agree with you Derek, but I need the car, especially given what’s normally stored in the trunk. So the quicker we get hold of the Impala the better. Also, whilst you’re there, please speak with the local police and find out everything you can about the fire, the bodies and the car. While you’re doing that, Cas and I are going to locate Dean’s hotel and try and piece together what’s been going on. Does that sound like a plan to you?” Sam couldn’t help the snark that came out with the last few words. Derek had been incredibly helpful over the past few days, but there was just something about the man that he couldn’t fully trust. 

“Sorry Chief. I’m just keen to find your brother. I feel terrible as if I played a part in making him leave. I just want to find him and find him fast. That’s all. I’ll do as you say and call me when you have his location. I mean, the location of the room.” With that, Sam watched as both Carl and Derek drove off towards the station. He just hoped no one had looked too closely at the Impala. 

No sooner had Derek disappeared than Cas spoke up. “Sam. I know you trust that man, but I feel something is off with him. I can’t quite place what, but I would be keen that he knows as little about our business here as possible.” Sam nodded and then located the nearest diner and parked the car. Turning towards Cas, who had taken up the shotgun position in the front seat, Sam said, “Cas, let’s stop, recharge the batteries and find out all we can about hotels in Bardstown. We just need to locate his room and take it from there.” 

Thankfully, after a few failed attempts, Sam’s FBI persona managed to locate Dean’s room. Using the cover story that he was following up on his partner disappearance, which technically was the truth, Sam managed to obtain a second key to Dean’s room. On opening the door, Sam could tell his brother had not been back to the room in at least a few days. Following the usual scan of the room, Sam managed to locate the case file notes Dean had pulled together. His big brother hadn’t really tried too hard to hide the file as Sam found it sitting under his rucksack, safely placed on the floor of the wardrobe. 

Setting the file out on the table alongside the dormant laptop, Sam began to go through all Dean’s notes. After an hour or so, the younger Winchester believed he had managed to piece together the case, as based on the evidence and observations, his brother had made. 

“OK Cas, this is what we have so far. Dean picked up what looked like a possible case when he found the website. He met with the website host and sister to one of the victims, a Mr Miles Delaney. Dean spoke with the sister, Ovette Delaney and she confirmed that each of the men on the website had all disappeared. She was convinced that they were all linked. She said they all were white males, between mid 30s and mid 40s, fair hair and green eyes. All were desperate or down on their luck at the time of their disappearance. But she believed they all looked similar.” As Sam spoke, he managed to pull up the website again and he gasped. “Oh Holy Hell. She’s right. Look Cas, they all look quite a like. It seems they monsters are targeted and they’re not just happy with lifting any vulnerable drifters. No. They’re snatching people that will be noticed.” 

“Sam. Look at them all. What do you see?” As Sam stared at the screen and then back at his friend, he couldn’t help but see the worry in Cas’s eyes. “I’m looking Cas. I see that they’re alike but what….” It was then that it hit him. “No Cas. It can’t be, can it?” Cas decided he needed to be sure, both he and Sam were on the same page. “Sam. They all look like Dean or Dean looks just like they do. I swear, if you put Dean’s picture up there, it would be right at home!” At the mention of Dean’s picture, he remembered and stood up and grabbed the photograph he had brought with him. As he lined up the image alongside the screen, both the hunter and the angel gasped. “Oh Cas. Either Dean was lifted because he looked like the type they were after, or….” Cas answered for Sam, “… or these men were taken because they all look like Dean!” 

Shocked by the latest discovery, Sam found it difficult to concentrate. Fortunately, Cas was able to hold it together much better. “Sam, I’m looking at the site again. It says here, the first to go missing was a Patrick Walsh, aged 38. He went missing about 8 months ago. It all seems to have just started 8 months ago. But wasn’t that other meat market going for years?” Sam’s ears perked up as he heard Cas. “Cas, you’re a genius. Why did this start 8 months ago?” Sam wasn’t really expecting Cas to answer but bless him, the angel did try. Smiling, Sam continued. “Cas, 8 months ago, Dean saved me from having my heart ripped out and sold to the highest monster bidder. Oh God!!!! Cas, what if the camera was still broadcasting out onto the web? All those bidding at the time were watching the auction. They would have saw Dean shoot the bad guy and then save me. What if?” He couldn’t complete his question. He already knew the answer deep down. something nasty had been pissed off at being denied his heart so decided to hunt his brother instead. 

“Do you think they saw Dean and decided to put a bounty out for him and from then on, any poor bastard that resembles Dean in any way is fair game? If that’s the case, I can’t understand, why it’s just happening in this area? Surely, we would have noticed a lot of men going missing across the country? I don’t know about you Cas, but I feel sick at the thought. What if we missed all these disappearances because they didn’t look sinister enough to be supernatural.” 

Sam’s knees began to shake. Cas noticed and helped him to sit down on the bed. “Sam, you can’t think like this. It’s not up to you or Dean to save everyone. You can’t. It’s unfair to put that burden on yourselves. All we know is that Dean investigated this case and he’s missing. We have to presume that whether he was the original target or just picked up because he looked like the type they were after, he’s been kidnapped.” 

Sam paled as he logically carried Cas’s comment forward. “Cas, if that’s the case, he would be auctioned off, in pieces most likely. We might only have hours! Cas, we need to find him and fast before he’s sold off to the highest bidder or worse, bidders!” Sam scrambled through Dean’s case file notes again. ‘Keep it together Winchester!’ As Sam tried to control his feelings long enough to begin to work the problem, Cas decided they needed to recap the case. 

“OK Sam. We know that when Dean started, he spoke to Ovette Delaney. She mentioned a survivor, a Mark Nellis. According to Dean’s notes, he visited Nellis, who is now a resident of Westerley Mental well being facility. I think that’s when Dean realised what he was dealing with. Look at the notes Sam. Nellis talked about how his captors would allocate colours to them. Food and slave allocations from the looks of it. It would fit, considering Nellis had a rare blood disorder, which would make him useless.” Cas raised his eyes. Both of them knew that the victim had only survived because he had a condition that left him uneatable. 

What the hell was Dean thinking? It was clear there were monsters involved and more than one. He would had to have known that whoever was running the operation, wasn’t alone and was very organised and resourced. So why didn’t he call us for back up?” Sam’s anger was rising as he spoke. Frustrated that the clock was ticking, he couldn’t help but be angry at the stubbornness of his brother. Hadn’t he learned anything over the years? 

Cas chose to continue. “I know Sam. Dean has always been reckless when it came to his own life. But we shouldn’t get angry with him, even though it’s hard not to. But I can in some way understand why he didn’t call. Think about it Sam! He’s been down since Michael tricked him. We didn’t do much to help raise his spirits or his confidence. So, he left to go hunting and to do the only thing that he thinks he’s good at, and that’s’ killing the bad guys and saving innocent people. Off he goes on a hunt to prove himself and typical Winchester luck. Does he get a simple salt and burn? Oh no! Dean happens to stumble upon a large slave trading gang. I’d say he had trouble contacting us because he was embarrassed at having to call for back up on his first hunt. I think we should go easy on him. He’s vulnerable and he was alone. We’ve all made bad calls in the past.” 

Sam couldn’t fault his friend’s logic. It made complete sense why Dean wouldn’t call for help. Though, it still made him mad, that his brother’s low self esteem had contributed to the current situation. Unfortunately, another thought crossed his mind. “Cas! I’ve been thinking that whoever is behind this, isn’t worried about picking off the vulnerable and easily missed. That’s a worrying development as well. ….. Hmmm.. let’s set that to the side. Cas, what else is in the notes?” 

Cas’s eyes scanned down through the notes. “Nellis mentioned a bar where he met two people just before he was kidnapped. Some place known as the Beaten Docket. Dean checked out the place and that’s were he came across two ‘recruiters’. A man and woman – Ruth and Ernie. I don’t have surnames. Anyway… It seems that he intercepted another set up. That would explain why his car was found within walking distance of the warehouse.” 

“Good work Cas. That would make sense. Dean went to the warehouse expecting to find out where these guys were taking their victims, but something went wrong. Did Dean kill them and set the building on fire?” As Sam and Cas took in the information Sam’s cell phone rang. “Derek, everything OK with the car? Oh that’s good. Tell me what did you find out about the warehouse fire. OK. … Hmmm. Right. That would make sense. Thanks man. Yeah, meet us at Dean’s hotel. I’ll send you the details. Good work.” 

As Sam hung up Cas edged closer. “Derek has secured the Impala and thankfully nothing in the trunk has been disturbed. He also spoke to the local PD and it seems that they received a call around 11.20pm on the night of the fire from a male caller. The man stated there were two bad guys secured and that they were responsible for kidnapping. Does the caller sound familiar to you? ….. Anyway, then the cops got to the scene, the place was on fire and there was no sign of the caller.” 

Both Cas and Sam tried to make sense of the information they now had. “I’m confused Sam. Why would Dean call them and then set the place on fire? We can’t tell if the two were alive or dead before the fire and we can’t tell if they were human or not. Also, the only way that he would leave them alive for the police to arrest is if they were human. So that would explain the call, but not the fire. What are we missing Sam?” 

Sam had began to pace the room. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face the angel. “Of course. They must have been human, hence why Dean didn’t kill them. I bet you he called them to take them off the board. Maybe he found out some information and was about to investigate. He wouldn’t have stayed around to answer questions to the cops, so he would have left the scene and probably walked back to the impala. If that was the case, somewhere between the building and the car he was jumped. I would also assume that the bad guys killed the recruiters and covered it up with the fire.” 

“That all makes sense, but what do we do now? It still doesn’t tell us where Dean may be held captive.” Sam knew Cas was correct. Deans notes didn’t include any other information, other than the address of the warehouse and between that and the police report, where else could they look for evidence and direction? 

Sam returned to pacing as he mulled over everything they knew. Cas took the time to sit down and go through the papers in front of him. As both tried to piece together what they needed to do next, a knock came to the door. Sam could tell that it was most likely Carl and Derek. Cas opened the door and both men entered the room. 

For the next hour the hotel room was full of four men, all sitting sifting through information. Sam felt guilty as he took in Dean’s belongings. It was clear that his brother had taken as much of his clothing as possible and was planning to stay gone for some time. His hackles rose as he watched Derek lift his brother’s rucksack and start to check inside. “Do you mind Derek? I don’t think Dean’s hiding in there and at least we can preserve some of his privacy please. Besides if there’s any clues lying within, I feel I should be the one to find them.” 

Derek looked embarrassed and mumbled an apology and went back to looking through the notes. After a few minutes the hunter spoke up. “Sam, Cas and Carl! I’ve been thinking. If Dean walked back to the car, why don’t I check the route to see if there’s any cameras. Maybe we’ll get lucky and see who lifted him or even a vehicle registration. What do you think? It can’t hurt, can it?” 

Sam made a strange face as he nodded in agreement. Derek had a good point. “Sounds like a plan Derek. Good thinking. Walk the route and check out for any signs of a fight as well. Maybe someone seen something and was too scared to report it. The neighbourhood didn’t look to safe. Emm.. while you and Carl are doing that, Cas and I are going to visit that bar, the Beaten Docket. Maybe talk to this bartender, Dom or Dominic or whatever his name is. He seemed to know the two recruiters, maybe he saw other things or people as well.” 

Armed with a plan, all four men vacated the hotel room with a new sense of purpose. All was going well for Sam until he saw the flashing red and blue lights of many police and paramedic vehicles as he pulled up outside the Beaten Docket. Fortunately, both Sam and Cas were in suits and dressed for the occasion. Reaching into the glove compartment, Sam lifted out one of his FBI IDs. “Do you think that whatever happened here, might be connected to Dean being missing?” As Cas spoke, Sam had been considering that possibility. “I don’t know Cas, but let’s find out. Follow my lead in there OK and keep your eyes open.” 

On entering the crime scene, both flashed their FBI IDs with Sam sighing in relief when Cas managed not to mess it up. It was clear from the victims that the proverbial ‘brown stuff had just hit the fan’ so to speak. Both hunter and angel took in the wounds on all the dead bodies. Cas lent in closer and whispered, “it’s angelic as well and they’re high level type smitings. It has to be Michael?” Sam felt physically sick. Despite being used to dead bodies, sadly Sam’s sickness had nothing to do with the four innocent victims that lay dead at his feet and more to do with the fact that the strongest, meanest archangel was in town and most likely looking for his brother as well. Things just got a whole lot more complicated. 

“Yeah Cas. I’m thinking this is Michael alright.” As Sam spoke he looked around the scene and sighed in relief. Nudging the angel, he continued. “It looks like we may be in luck. I see the owner likes to keep an eye on his business. Maybe the cameras caught the whole thing.” Though the cameras were a good thing, the problem now was how to get the footage without the local law enforcement finding out about all things supernatural. 

Sam decided to go with the pulling rank approach. Walking upright and with complete confidence he approached the local sheriff. “Sheriff, I see that we have cameras covering a the entire joint. I’m thinking they may have caught something. Have your team had a chance to look at the footage yet?” As the Sheriff confirmed that they hadn’t Sam sighed in relief. At least that was one less problem. “OK. That’s good, it means your team have been protecting the scene well. I’m going to take my colleague here, he’s an expert on digital enhancement and we’ll take a look and see whether it caught anything of importance. Can you point me in the direction of where we can view these please?” 

It was so easy. Within a few minutes, both Sam and Cas were able to locate the monitors for all four cameras. In another few minutes, they were watching the horror scene unfold. Unfortunately, three of the four cameras didn’t pick up sound, but the fourth, which was positioned near the cash register did. 

Sam and Cas watched as a tall striking woman walked calmly into the bar. They both could tell it was Michael just by the confident stride as well as the sharp business suit she was wearing. Unfazed and immaculately dressed, the archangel seemed to be trying to question them. After a few denials, it was clear to both the hunter and the angel that Michael had resorted to reading minds, which had ended in a flash of fire as each victims was destroyed. 

Turning to the last camera, Sam held hope that he might be able to understand what Michael was after. Thankfully the sounds was clear enough to make out words. At the end of the recording both Sam and Cas knew that the archangel had been adamant about finding the bar tender for some reason. A man named Dominic Reinhart. “I can understand that Michael’s looking for Dean, but why’s he want to question the bar tender? If the regulars didn’t know much, there’s not really a chance this Dominic will know more, is there?” 

As Cas finished his question, it hit Sam. “That’s a good question Cas, but what if Dominic is in on it somehow. Think about it. It would make sense. What if most of the victims go missing from this bar. Dominic helps ID the possible targets for the recruiters and voila they’re easily picked up. He could even cover things up if the police came calling. We should check out this Dominic, but we need to move, because if Michael is in town and he’s looking for Dean, he’s going to know where Dean is staying most likely and I don’t fancy a face to face with that archangel today. Do you?” 

Cas agreed. Before leaving the bar, Cas managed to destroy the footage and Sam outlined that the cameras hadn’t been working properly and that there was nothing to look at. After that, both FBI agents left the crime scene and began searching for a different hotel room. They needed to regroup and think on what their next steps were. 

As Sam identified accommodation and base of operations, Cas pondered on the events of the past day. “Sam. I know we need to find Dean, but as there’s no real leads other that this Dominic Reinhart. He needs to be found immediately and before Michael does. Or I rather much expect, the bar tender or whatever he is, won’t make it past another sunrise.” Sam nodded and was about to speak when his cell phone rang again. Hitting the button, he knew it was most likely Derek reporting back. He was not surprised. 

As he hit the loudspeaker on his phone, both Cas and Sam listened to Derek’s update. “Chief, just updating you. I walked the entire route from warehouse to the car park and there’s no sign of any scuffles. There was no homeless around either, so I’m not sure whether there are any witnesses. I didn’t see any cameras at the warehouse and I know the cops didn’t mention any footage, but I did notice that there are cameras covering the car park.” 

Sam interrupted. “Good work Derek. Can you get access to the footage?” 

“Already way ahead of you Chief. I’ve just spoken to the security company and cited some official legal jargon and they’ve emailed me coverage of the car park taken on the night of the warehouse fire.” 

“Perfect. Derek, meet us at Pinewoods Motel, just beside the southward exit of Bardstown. Don’t go back to Dean’s motel room. I repeat, don’t go back there. It’s just we have strong reason to believe that Michael is in town and he’s looking for Dean. So meet us there and we can review the footage together as well as rethink our next moves.” As Derek’s call ended, Cas spoke. “I assume you’re hoping we’ll get a licence plate or face off that so we have something to track?” 

“Yeah Cas. I’m thinking if we had a line on the vehicle as well as a chance to speak to this bar tender, I believe we might be able to lock in better on Dean’s location. The only problem is getting the location before Michael does.” Sam couldn’t think about what would happen if Michael got to Dean before they did. Since his brother’s return he had feared that Michael had other plans for the older Winchester and it seemed that with the archangel now in the same town, it was looking like a very sure possibility. Otherwise, why would Michael come looking for Dean, especially when he had world domination plans to draft and implement? With those thoughts he pressed the gas pedal harder and made his way to the new hotel. 

____________ 

As Cas brought a few things into their new motel room, Sam set up the laptop and began to the search for the elusive Mr Reinhart. He wasn’t half way through reading bank account figures on the screen when the door opened and Derek and Carl wandered in. Derek seemed agitated and more than keen to watch the footage. Within minutes, Sam had accessed the link and four figures watched the image of a semi darkened and mainly empty car park. 

Impatient to get to the timestamp, Sam pushed the video clip on until 11.40pm or so. It was then that his heart nearly stopped. All four men watched as the tall figure of Dean Winchester came into view. It was clear that Dean was walking towards the car. Sam watched as Dean passed alongside what seemed like an empty van and neared the Impala. Then it happened. Out of nowhere three figures dressed in black and wearing ski masks jumped on Dean. It was clear that Dean fought well but Cas gasped as he saw his friend take a number of punches to the abdomen and ribs. The last punch must have hit it’s intended mark as Dean doubled over and that allowed his assailants to drag him towards the side of the van. It was then that the side panel slid open and another set of hands pulled the older Winchester into the van. The door slammed and that was it. The entire incident had taken a mere 1 minute 22 seconds. With the screeching of tires the van had sped out of camera shot and out of sight. 

Silence echoed around the room as Sam replayed the incident shot by shot to see if he could capture a clear shot of a face or registration. Luckily as the van turned he was able to life a three quarters of a number plate from the van. It wasn’t complete but it was enough to start a search. As Cas and Derek exchanged a few words about options, Sam lifted his cell phone and dialled Charlie. 

“Hi Charles, I have a number plate I need you to run. Can you drop everything and prioritise this? It’s the van that took Dean. In fact, I’ll send you the entire clip just in case your eagle eyes picks up something we’ve failed to see. Thanks Charlie.” As Sam came off the phone, he finished sending the email to Charlie and updated everyone that Charlie only needs a few minutes to do the trace. 

True to her word, Charlie had called back and updated them that the van in question had been reported stolen earlier that day and had been found burnt out at the side of the road, two towns over. Filled with frustration Sam banged the table hard. “Damnit! I had hoped somehow we’d get something more concrete from it. That confirms it. This was a set up. This guy Reinhart must be involved. They were waiting for him, but not when he arrived. Look at the footage, that van appeared whilst Dean would have been at the warehouse. They were there and waiting for him. He was the target and the only person that knew that Dean was going to be there was the bar tender or that guy Stephen and somehow I get the feeling if Michael is searching for Reinhart, I bet my soul that he’s involved.” 

Derek spoke up. “Chief, what do we do now? What do we have on this Reinhart guy?” Sam’s body seemed to sag at the question. “Sadly Derek, we don’t have much. I’ve also asked Charlie to do some digging and she said to give her an hour or so. What I have so far is that this guy worked and lived at the Beaten Docket. He was last seen by a neighbour a day or so ago at the bar, but hasn’t been seen since. I’ve just checked his bank account and it seems he cleared the account yesterday. It’s not clear where the money was transferred to, but hopefully Charlie will have more luck than I did.”

“Sam, it’s looking more and more like this Dominic set Dean up or at the very least is more involved in his abduction. But what can we do now?” Cas was frustrated. Computer hacking and researching online wasn’t his skill set. He wanted to be out doing something. In fact, he needed to be out doing something. The longer Dean was missing, the higher the chance that the trail would run cold. Sam also knew this but there was nothing he could do, other than wait on Charlie to come through for them. Sam tried to bury the scary thought ‘what if she can’t find anything? What then?’

It was a long 90 or so minutes before Charlie called. Sam answered before the second ring had a chance to sound throughout the room. “Hi Charlie, hit me. What do you have on Reinhart?” Sam placed the call on loudspeaker as he couldn’t face having to repeat everything to others. 

“OK. Straight to business, I can work with that. Mr Dominic Reinhart is one slippery and dark individual. Up until he bought the Beaten Docket for a shockingly low cost about 2 years ago, this guy did not exist anywhere. He just appeared with the new drinking licence and a shiny new bank account. From there, his little bar managed to make him huge profits. And I mean huge profits. Sam, we’re talking the profit of at least five major night clubs in a huge city. I’m assuming from the online presence that the Beaten Docket is lucky to have four regulars in it at any given time?” 

Sam nodded and then remembered she wouldn’t be able to see. “Yeah Charlie, you reckon right. He must have other revenue streams. You know, like human trafficking, kidnapping and murder!” He couldn’t keep the anger from his voice. Charlie understood. “Yeah Sam. So that got me searching a little deeper to see if I could find any other business connections. It took me a little longer than expected, but I managed to identify a silent business partner, who just happens to own a large processing plant three towns over. The strange thing is, it’s a successful business but I couldn’t find any evidence of any products that were manufactured at the company. I’ve just a list of profits but no clarity on what was bought or sold at the plan. I’ll send you the address as I think it’s worth checking out.” 

“Thanks Charlie. That sounds like the right way to go on this. Can you keep digging as this Reinhart is going to need to come up for air at some stage and when he does, we need to find him before a certain archangel does.” Sam had barely finished when Charlie confirmed she had texted him the address along with a few more pieces of information such as security codes to the premises, etc. 

Turning with renewed hope and energy, Sam ordered everyone to collect their gear. They were heading out to the processing plant. On route, they would begin to look at how they’d get in through security. As everyone packed up, Sam failed to see Derek wander of.   
 


	18. Leaving no stone unturned Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I'm trying to post once, if not twice a week, but real life has made this difficult. I promise to try and update again in the next few days, but until then, please enjoy chapter 18.

Chapter 18: Leaving no stone unturned – Part 2

[Michael’s POV]

 

The latest meeting had been tedious. The pack alpha in Minnesota may have been well organised and connected, but his continuous whining about wolf business and his hatred of vampires was grinding on Michael’s nerves. The current dilemma facing the pathetic poodle concerned Michael’s latest alliance with the one of the ruling vampire clans. 

Despite Dean’s limited knowledge on pack and clan politics, Michael had become an expert on this type of bullshit in the past month. Unfortunately for the archangel, the majority of it had no direct impact on his plan, but still he had to listen intently, but he really relished the day when he could happily snap his fingers and ever part of his grace would make it’s way home to him, leaving every single abomination of nature instantly dead and in pieces. Until then, he would nod and persevere. 

As ‘fido’ procrastinated Michael allowed his mind to wander to more important things. His female meatsuit was still holding together, but he knew he would have to soon look for another host, otherwise he would have to seek out his sword. Ideally, the timing wasn’t right, but thoughts of his sword reminded him of the increasingly pressing problem – should he intervene in the search for Dean Winchester? 

As much as he wished to leave it in the hands of some flannel wearing hunters, he was concerned about his vessel, especially as he sensed such strong warding the last time he attempted to connect to Dean. Such strong warding told him that the vampires who had taken the human greatly valued the hunter. So, whilst the werewolf whined about the latest vampire incursion into his territory, Michael’s mind metaphorically paced backwards and forwards. He was restless and deep down he knew it was something to do with his link to the eldest Winchester. 

Thankfully, the wolf managed to get the hint after his fourth attempt to gain a reply from the archangel was met with silence. “Lord Michael. Am I boring you?” Restless movement to his left, shook the archangel out of his own head. “No, of course not, but you have to understand that I work on multi dimensional planes and our conversation is but one of many I’m having at this moment in time, so forgive me if I didn’t prioritise things and answer your question quickly enough.” The last few words were stiff and barely hid Michael’s anger and venom. Reading between the lines, the pack alpha finished his update quickly and made his exit. 

Sighing with relief at the silence in the room, Michael moved to stand in front of the large office windows. Taking in the amazing city skyline, he surveyed the kingdom mankind had constructed. It was almost a shame that he was going to have to pull everything down, in order to rebuild again. But, his plan and vision was the only thing that truly mattered. Well that and his vessel. 

Thoughts of his vessel brought him back to the growing issue of what to do about the vampires who had taken Dean. From what he could gleam from Dean’s drug addled mind, he knew his sword had been kidnapped and the man in the bar, Dominic or Dom was involved. He knew his vessel had been sold to vampires, powerful ones at that, but he didn’t know who, or where. The strategist in Michael began to piece together the evidence to hand and quickly concluded that Sam Winchester and the angel Castiel would be unable to find Dean. 

His thoughts turned to his inside man, Derek and he knew the imbecile wouldn’t be able to help either. There was little to no choice, if Michael was to have Dean found and returned safely to the bunker he needed to intervene and do it himself. With his mind made up, he summoned two of his latest minions and barked out a number of orders, stressing he would keep in touch but would be away for a day or so. As his two lackeys left his office he focused his mind and vanished, flying across country to Bardstown, Kentucky. 

Stepping into the rundown pigsty that was the Beaten Docket, Michael slowly made his way across the room towards the bar. Sadly for one of the local regulars, they mistook the beautiful woman to be someone they could easily woo. “Well swweeeethearttttt, would ya like a drinkie with littlo me?” Turning towards the annoying and mildly intoxicated little maggot of a human, Michael eyed him up and down and considered whether he would hold any information. 

Smiling, Michael turned on his feminine charm and walked slowly towards the human. “Well, when you ask soooo nicely, how can I refuse. Tell me, I take from your demeanour that you are a regular to this establishment?” As the drunk nodded enthusiastically, she smiled. Though his vessels mouth smiled, the eyes held no emotion at all. Instead, Michael moved closer and raised his arm and placed his left hand on the human’s right cheek. “Tell me all about our lovely bar tender Dominic, Peter.” 

As Michael spoke, he pushed a little grace through the physical connection. The effect was instant as the large alcohol in the human’s system stopped any resistance. Within seconds Michael was bombarded with images of Dominic Reinhart, owner of the Beaten Docket for the past few years. He learned that Dominic was quiet and polite to his regulars but occasionally kept strange hours, sometimes disappearing for days and leaving the bar closed or unattended. Other than the basic information, it was clear the human knew nothing. 

“Tell me Peter, where you here in the bar when this man came in?” As Michael spoke, he pushed an image of Dean into the human’s mind. “Yes, I think I saw him. Got a little drunk and had a fight with that no good creepy couple Ruth and Ernie or was it Rachel and Bert? I can’t remember.” Removing his hand, Michael turned and asked two other regulars the same questions and due to the equally blank looks, he resulted to touching to get more accurate information. Unfortunately, no one knew anything of importance. Frustrated at the lack of progress Michael decided they were useless and had no purpose. With a flash of bright blue white in his eyes all the regular patrons died on the spot in a flash of smiting fire. 

All but one, the temporary bar tender, a woman in her 50s. As her regulars and friends died, she stood frozen in absolute fear. It was then that Michael turned his complete attention on her. Gliding towards the counter, Michael raised both arms and placed both hands, palms down on the wooden work top. “Now, Beth, let’s have the same conversation. Where is your employer, Reinhart? You work for him, tell me everything now!” Without waiting for her to speak, the archangel grabbed her head with both hands and pressed deep into her mind. 

Blueish white light began to come from the hands and Beth began to scream as Michael drained every piece of useful information from her mind. As he probed her mind, he found out that Dominic had contacted Beth and had given her ownership of the bar and then told her he was leaving town and wouldn’t be returning. It was clear, the female knew nothing. In an instant, Michael withdrew his hold on her. She stepped back from the bar and raised her hand to her nose and then her cheeks and side of her neck and realised that blood had been flowing from eyes, ears and nose. Before Beth had a chance to either run or plead for her life, Michael waved his hand to the side and snapped her neck. 

Annoyed by the lack of information, Michael turned and walked out of the bar. Outside he scanned the parking lot and then extended his mind and sought out Dean’s room. It took less than a few seconds and he was standing outside the motel. It was then that Michael felt Castiel’s presence. ‘I see you’ve arrived.’ With seconds to think, Michael shielded his aura and turned invisible just as the door to Dean’s room opened and three humans, including Sam Winchester and one angel walked out. Michael listened as Sam and Castiel mentioned they were heading towards the bar whilst Derek and an insignificant other were going elsewhere. 

Smiling at the thought of what would greet both hunter and angel at the bar, Michael stood and watched them head off. As both vehicles disappeared out of sight, Michael materialised within Dean’s room. Scanning around. Michael took in the case file notes, the laptop and some of his vessel’s belongings. Smirking to himself, Michael enjoyed the thought that everything Dean owned and saw as important was currently lying in two rucksacks. It was pathetic to see but it also told the angel that the hunter had very little left to hold on to and when the time came, he would break easier this time. 

Making his way over to one of them, he dug deep until he found what he was looking for, a small silver pocket knife. He recognised it as one of Dean’s favourite and most cherished items. From memory, he knew it was very special as it was one of two gifts Dean’s father ever give him, it was second only to his beloved car. Michael’s hand glided smoothly over the blade. His fingertips reading some of the memories currently being omitted from item. Somehow he felt closer to his vessel and without thinking too much on it, he lifted the knife and placed it in his pocket. 

Shaking the moment of sentimentality out of his mind, Michael moved back towards the table and began to take in the information in front of him. Though, the hunters had attempted to tidy up the bundles of information, it was easy enough for Michael to make sense of the evidence trail or lack of evidence trail. It was as he suspected, the trail was rapidly growing colder as he stood there. He needed to locate the bar owner and fast. 

In an instant, Michael zapped himself from Bardstown, Kentucky right across the country to Minnesota. This time, he was not there to speak with the wolves, but with the vampires and one in particular. Walking towards the office building, he made his way over to the reception and glared at the employee. The receptionist was oblivious to the danger in front of him as he greeted the confident and striking business woman that stood before him. Michael forced himself to play his character and requested to speak to his CEO. When the young receptionists asked did she have an appointment. Michael simply replied. “No. Please inform Mr Garland that his new boss, Michael, needs to speak with him immediately.” 

Normally Michael wouldn’t have entertained the idea of requesting permission to speak to someone. Instead, he would have just appeared and demanded, but with the complex structures of these monsters he had to play nice or at least for a little while. Garland was a middle level vampire, within one of the vampire clans. Though the Fischer clan of vampires was one of the smaller and less powerful clans, the fact that he had infiltrated the network, meant it wouldn’t take too long before other stronger and more powerful clans would follow. So he would play the game until then. 

At hearing Michael’s answer, the receptionist seemed a little nervous but placed a call to the CEO’s PA. Smirking at the thought of the conversation that was most likely going on between the two he stood quietly and patiently waited. As expected, curiosity from the PA won through and a lady in her early 60s appeared and took in Michael’s vessel. “Mr Garland is an extremely busy man, and I haven’t been informed of any company takeovers today, so I have to ask either you explain yourself or leave.” 

“Tell me, did you deliver the message as I stated it, to Garland? Or did you believe yourself capable and important enough to make the call for me. I will ask you nicely one more time, please inform Mr Garland that his new boss Michael is here.” The older lady seemed to huff and puff a little, she even looked confused but eventually she retreated further into the office, most likely to inform Garland of what was happening, either that or inform security. Michael was beginning to regret not just using his power and simply appearing in front of Garland. What had started as a quick way to distract him from his concerns about his vessel, was now no longer funny and was growing boring and tedious. 

With patience running out, Michael sent a gentle buzz through the grace that was currently flowing through Garland’s veins and immediately he could hear the vampire barking orders. It was followed by Garland rushing out to greet him and apologise for keeping him waiting. All of this was in front of a number of very confused human employees. Bored with everything, Michael brushed off the incident and the apologies and insisted that they speak somewhere more private. 

The vampire nervously walked back towards his office as the archangel followed. Once the door was closed, Garland apologised and begged for forgiveness. “Look Garland, I came directly to you and not through your superiors because I sensed you have a particular set of skills and experience that I need to draw on now.” 

“Certainly my Lord, anything, just name it.” If Garland could have crawled up Michael ass and looked out, he would have. Thankfully, Michael knew that this particular vampire was both ambitious and naïve. Just perfect for what he needed. “Garland, I chose you because I know that you are one of the best vampires I have and I need your expertise and your discretion. Do you understand?” 

“Absolutely. Command me!” 

“I need you to do some digging for me. Some research about a certain bar owner based in Kentucky. This person goes by the name Dominic Reinhart and I believe him to be some sort of creature, but not vampire. I believe he deals in selling humans to the supernatural – think of him as some sort of butcher/slave trader. I need you to locate him and locate him fast.” As Michael finished speaking, he could tell that the vampire in front of him was slightly confused by the request. 

“Dominic Reinhart, bar owner, Kentucky, possible slave dealer. I can use the company here to find out everything I can. Normally, slave traders use the dark web, so I can use my very specific skills for you Sir. May I I., emm. May I ask, why? I mean, you don’t need to tell me, but it would help if I had something more to go on.” 

“Very well. I have reason to believe that this certain slaver may have sold something, a human that he shouldn’t have. I need to find him to make sure. But Garland, I cannot stress how discreet you must be. No one and I. MEAN. NO. ONE. MUST KNOW! Do we understand each other?” Michael had stepped right into the vampire’s personal space as he laid it out clearly. 

“Certainly my Lord. When do you need the information?” At hearing the question, Michael just glared and it made it clear that as soon as possible was the only response he would expect. “Pray to me with the information and I will hear you Garland.” Without further acknowledgement, Michael vanished and flew back towards Kentucky. 

Whilst travelling towards Bardstown, Michael sensed the beginnings of a prayer from Derek. Deciding that it was time to have a face to face with his spy, he appeared behind the human, who was currently cowering down the side of the Pinewood motel. Clearly hiding from the angel and the humans in order to report, Derek was stumbling through a prayer. “Hello Derek! I believe you have an update? I thought it better that we did this one face to face. As I’m keen that you understand how important finding Dean Winchester is, don’t you think?” 

Derek got the message. It was loud and clear as only Michael could make it. “Lord Michael. I understand that’s why I wanted to update you as soon as possible. Since we last spoke, we strongly believe that Dean Winchester was deliberately targeted by vampires. The case he was investigating included finding out what happened to 30 or so men who just up and disappeared one day. Each of the men held a striking resemblance to the elder Winchester Sir. Sam believes that the men were kidnapped and sold at a meat market to monsters. They’re either sold as slaves and / or food, either way, once they’re sold, no one sees them again.” 

As Derek continued his confidence seemed to build. “Whilst Sam and Castiel visited the bar, I managed to find footage taken from cameras. It shows clearly that Dean was targeted. It was definitely a set up as the van arrived and waited for Winchester to return. I counted 5 guys lifted him.” 

Michael listened intently to the update. “So what now? Have you any further information that will lead to you finding my vessel?” Michael’s voice hardened as he finished his question. It had the desired effect. “Emmm. Lord Michael, the younger brother managed to get information on a number of other business premises and in particular a processing plant. That’s where we’re going to now. Sam believes that this Dominic Reinhart is involved and that Dean might be at this address.” 

Michael’s eye’s widened as Derek showed him the address of the business. Deep down he already knew that Dean was no longer there, but it was Dominic that Michael needed to find. Finding Dominic would provide him with the name of the vampire who bought his vessel. Turning his attention back to the traitorous human in front of him, he smiled. “Thank you Derek, go back to the others before they notice you are missing. Keep me informed of what you find.” With the dismissal, Michael vanished. 

____________ 

Appearing outside the address, Michael scanned the entire complex and found nothing. Well, nothing living. This had been the place, he could feel it deep within his grace. His vessel had been here but was no longer on the premises. Blinking again, Michael reappeared inside the building and began to make his way through the corridors. Using one of his gifts, he extended his hands and began to feel out memories from the surrounding environment. 

It wasn’t the strongest gift, but as the oldest and strongest archangel he had many gifts. Similar to his gift of seeing into the future, he also had the gift of sensing the past. The only problem with the gift was he had to be in physical contact with the object or surroundings in order to get a proper read. Unfortunately the building was huge and it would take considerable time to search it properly. Time he didn’t have, so Michael decided to prioritise certain areas in the hope to get a read on where Dominic may have disappeared off to. 

After nearly an hour his patience and due diligence were rewarded. On entering what looked like a large holding cell he knew immediately what had taken place in that particular room. Walking towards a set of iron shackles that were hanging from the roof, he extended his arm and touched them. Immediately he could see how often these restraints had been used. He could sense the fear and pain that the wearer held at the time. But he wasn’t interested in the 100s or 1000s of people, he was interested in one in particular. After scanning through the memories of the object he found what, or more a who he was looking for and immediately the image of Dean hanging helpless was clear in his mind. The human hadn’t been wounded, just incapacitated. 

Looking around the room, Michael decided he needed to expand the perimeter of his gift and gain a stronger picture of the past and he wasn’t disappointed. It didn’t take long for him to see four vampires standing in the room alongside Dominic. Immediately Michael knew what Reinhart was – a shapeshifter. Turning to look at the others, he could tell that each vampire represented a clan that he was not aligned with. He watched the past like it was an old movie and immediately he could hear them talk about his vessel and about an auction. 

Fury ran through his wings as he forwarded through the vision, until he saw one of the four vampires standing in front of his hunter. The vision was hard to understand, something was interfering with his reading. As he watched the scene play out, he saw Dean placed inside a specially warded box and sedated. ‘Ah, that would explain the problems with the read as well as my connection to you as well as your drugged responses when I contacted you.’ As much as Michael wanted to linger and relive some of the memories in the room, he knew he needed to find out more. 

He knew he had very little time left before Sam and the others would arrive and he was keen to have learned what he needed to learn before leaving as he had no desire to confront them just yet. That time would eventually come, but not today and not like this. Luckily, he managed to find what looked like the main office but he noticed that it had been basically deconstructed. There was no papers or even a desk. Nothing really personable to the shifter that he could use. Ready to give up and depart, Michael turned to leave but noticed an abandoned pencil lying near the side of the empty waste paper bin. Moving closer he realised it might just work. 

Lifting the pencil, he attempted to get a read from it. At best he gained snapshots of a few conversations, but nothing major. He decided to focus on the most recent imprinted memories from the pencil as it was most likely that Dominic made the decision to sell up and leave the moment he found Dean. His guess work paid off. He managed to glimpse a phone conversation and Dominic using the pencil to write a number and what looked like an address. ‘I think I’ve found you!’ Smiling at the information Michael dropped the object and vanished. 

_____________ 

 

On returning to his office in Kansas city, Michael reflected back on his visit to the warehouse and specifically as to how it had yielded good intel, but he still did not have the exact location of the shifter, but he did know it was somewhere near New York City. Michael knew that if he had of had more time in the building, he may have been able to identify the clan, but he had been rushed. So, instead of wallowing in his anger, he chose to channel it. Focusing on the information he did have, he knew vampires had his vessel, but more importantly he sensed that the vampire responsible was rich and powerful and most likely one of the four main clans living and operating in the States. At least that narrowed down his search. 

Part of him realised that he might not need to interrogate the shapeshifter, but part of him really wanted to have a close and personal ‘chat’ with the creature. ‘How dare the beast touch what is mine!’ Michael was surprised by his possessiveness. As much as his ‘sword’ was important to him, his attitude and connection towards the human soul in particular, was beginning to trouble him. Deep down the archangel suspected the building obsession with the elder Winchester was something to do with the Dean’s actual soul. He knew the soul was unique and held great power and was part of what made Dean more than a vessel or even a true vessel. Dean’s soul is what made the elder Winchester ‘the sword’. 

Deep down Michael knew Dean’s uniqueness was why everything supernatural eventually gravitated towards him. His soul pulled everything, good and evil towards it. Once his soul was encountered, many would covet and wish to own. The archangel suspected, it was most likely the reason why his vessel was currently hunted, captured, sold and enslaved. All for a connection to that precious and powerful soul. Thought of another possessing that soul send fury coursing through Michael. Filled with such energy, Michael had no option but to expel it. As a result, the archangel managed to send an energy pulse out through the glass window of the 55th floor office suite. The wave surged out across the city skyline breaking and damaging anything and everything that got in it’s way. Fortunately due to the height, only glass and concrete felt the pressure. 

With the energy expelled, Michael felt much better. His head was clearer and he was now able to focus on the need to find Dean via the shapeshifter. All he required was the name of the clan and he could then narrow the list of names down. As he thought of the shifter he remembered he had vampire contacts already.

At first he considered contacting the Leader of the Fischer Clan and demand more information on the other clans. He then realised that given the Grand Master of the Fischer Clan was incredibly paranoid and insecure when it came to engaging and interacting with the other Clans, Michael believed this would damage the already fragile alliance he had. No, he needed to be more discreet. That thought reminded him of the naïve and loyal Mr Garland in Minnesota, who was beavering a way trying to locate the shifter. 

Then it dawned on him, he should use Garland. Speaking of the devil, as he considered sending out an order to the Minnesota vampire, Garland’s dulcet tones range in his head as the vampire in question began to pray to him. ‘Ah, finally an update!’ In an instant Michael took flight and appeared seconds later right in front of Garland. The sudden arrival of the archangel threw the vampire, who had not expected that the information would be of such importance that Michael would make an appearance. 

“You have news Garland, pray tell what is it that you have found out?” Michael schooled his features so as not to give away how important the task really was to him. Garland seemed not to care. The vampire seemed focused on doing a good job for his new leader. “Certainly Lord Michael. After a lot of searching and great skill I was able to track down the shapeshifter who had been using the alias Dominic Reinhart. It wasn’t easy and it looks like the fellow in question really didn’t want to be found, but I managed to get an address. He’s in New York City, in a really nice part of Manhatten, going under the name of Tony Underfell.” 

Michael was impressed. Garland was incredibly useful. “Well done Mr Garland. And because you did such an excellent job, I have another one that is of equal importance and discretion. I know you will meet this challenge as well, but it may take a little longer. What do you say, are you up for it?” Garland nodded enthusiastically and Michael took a few minutes to explain what he needed the vampire to do. 

At the end of the discussion, Michael summarised. “So you see Garland, I need you to discreetly find out which Clan made an expensive slave purchase in the past few days from a meat market in Kentucky. Any and all information is important so don’t leave anything out please, as I’m keen to track down the slave that was sold.” 

Michael could tell from Garland’s body language that the junior vampire was a little uncomfortable about the new task. It was one thing to use his skills to hunt out a lowly shapeshifting piece of crap, it was an entirely different matter to share such sensitive slave business of vampire clans with anyone. It was the sort of activity that got a young and ambitious vampire permanently dead if he was found out. 

“Garland, I understand you are uncomfortable about sharing vampire information with me, but I am the archangel Michael I know everything about the clans so I am not looking for structures. I merely want to know who bought a slave from Dominic Reinhart, based in Kentucky, over the past week. It will have been a very high profile slave and most likely will have been expensive. If it makes you more comfortable, I give you my word that I will not confront and obliterate the vampire in question, but I need to know and fast.” 

Garland seemed to consider Michael’s words. “I suppose, identifying the buyer wouldn’t be too much of a breach of any of our Clan laws. I see it as bending the rules a little, not breaking them. OK, I will try and locate, but it will not be easy as the other Clans, especially the older and more powerful ones tend to be incredibly secretive, but I have contacts across them. Let me see what I can find out.” 

Michael knew that was probably the best he could achieve from his vampire asset, such as Garland was. The archangel would double his chances of locating his vessel by getting up close and personal with Mr Reinhart or Underfell. With Garland’s agreement, Michael left, with the promise that he would be updates as soon as the vampire had something of importance to share with him. 

Turning his thoughts to the shapeshifter, Michael took flight and reappeared outside the home of one Mr Tony Underfell, aka, Dominic Reinhart. Using his powers, he located his target very quickly. He was really looking forward to meeting the shifter. Really looking forward to ripping the information slowly from it. Without further ado, Michael entered the apartment and immediately created a sound barrier, after all, he didn’t want anyone to hear or to disturb him. 

To say the shifter was surprised was an understatement. The sudden appearance of an unknown assailant sent Reinhart into attack mode, lashing out at the female stranger who was standing right in front of him what he believed was his safe inner sanctum. On the other hand, Michael had no problems defending himself. As the shapeshifter tried to use it’s strength as he lashed out, Michael stood unfazed and unmoved. The shock in the creatures eyes turned to fear as it realised whatever had invaded it’s home was strong, perhaps stronger than it. 

Michael’s face remained expressionless as he backhanded the shifter sending him flying six feet across the room, subsequently crashing into a glass cabinet. Reinhart crumpled to the ground clearly injured and dazed. The archangel watched as his target shuffled backwards to try and put some distance between himself and his attacker. “Whatever you were paid to kill me, I’ll double it!” 

“Really? And what would you do then if I told you that no one is paying me and I have no interest whatsoever in money?” His female vessel stood glaring above the shifter, who was thinking quickly about how to proceed. “Emmm. I’d then ask, what do you want? I’ll give you what you want, after all I’m a business man and I can tell from your attire, that you’re a professional business woman as well. So, why don’t we do business, whatta ya say?” 

Michael cringed inwardly at the slimy creature in front of him. It was clear that Reinhart hadn’t sold his vessel because of any grander cause or personal vendetta. No. This lowly abomination had stolen his ‘sword’ for money – the root of all evil! 

Thinking about his approach, Michael paused and then decided on how to get the information as well as extract a little pay back on behalf of the elder Winchester. “Hmmmph! You seem to think you know me and that we’re sooooo alike. Tell me, Mr Underfell or should I call you Mr Reinhart, answer me this one question. What is my name?” 

Reinhart scrambled shakily to his feet. “What?! Look, emmm. I don’t know who you are, but all I’m saying is, that I’m sure we can work something out. Just tell me what you want?” Michael couldn’t help but laugh. He couldn’t get over the irony of how the first few weeks wearing his true vessel had been spent circling the globe asking all manner of man or creature that very question – what do you want? 

“What do I want? Let me see. Maybe if I tell you what I want, then that might help you answer my question. OK, I like this game. I’ll answer you and then you answer me. I want to know all about how your sold Dean Winchester to a vampire? Let’s start with that answer shall we!” 

At hearing the question, it was clear to Michael that the shifter was putting two and two together very quickly. “Oh God!” Michael interrupted. “People really do keep saying that! Close, but it’s not your turn to answer just yet. Just answer my question. NOW!” 

“Finding and capturing Dean Winchester was pure luck. I swear. I wasn’t even really expecting the hunter to fall so easily into my lap. He came looking into my business and I saw a business opportunity. Nothing personal, but I promise, I never hurt him. Never really touched him, just secured him and sold him. Anyone would have done what I done considering how valuable the human is. Please understand, it wasn’t personal. Just business.”

 

Michael was angry but held true to his promise to make this last, using another of his gifts he sent excruciating pain through the shifter’s body. Screaming in agony, the archangel watched as blood began to run from Reinhart’s nose and eyes. “Well, you’re right about something Dominic. I know you never really hurt him and I know you sold him, but I need to know details. So start talking or I start getting creative and trust me I can punish you forever and don’t think time is against me because with my gifts I can slow time down and even stop it if I need to. TALK!” 

“You don’t understand, if I spill such information, I’ll never be able to work again. I’ll be ruined. They’ll come after me and these people do not stop until they accomplish what they planned to do. I can’t.” It was clear to the archangel that Dominic thought he was stupid. “Very well Dominic, I see that you need some more convincing. I am the archangel Michael. Older brother to Lucifer and I taught him everything in knew. I am the most powerful being to walk this earth and I’m pissed. I invite you to contemplate this. You fear what a few privileged vampires could do to you but I can assure you that death once from them will be nothing to the pain and endless torment that I can inflict on you. Annnnd trust me Dominic, I have lived for millions of years and I am very creative. Sooooo, I ask you to consider what would be worse. Disappointing them, or disappointing ME!” 

Just for effect, Michael sent the most severest pain hurtling through the very soul of the shapeshifter. The pain lasted a good five minutes and then stopped as quick as it had started. “Now, let me sweeten the deal here Dominic, since we’re doing business. I’ll make your death fast if you tell me what I need to know. And no lying, cause I’ll know.” 

Looking straight into Reinhart’s soul, Michael saw the shifter submit. “I sold him to the Volkov Clan. I think it was to their Grand Master Viktor. Don’t ask me where they are located, because I would never be told that information. The Volkov Clan is so secretive and their leader, even more so.” 

As Michael acknowledged that he had a name, his mind worked through a number of scenarios. “Why the elder Winchester? From my understanding he was targeted specifically. So why him?” 

“I’m not sure. All I know was the order to secure Dean Winchester came out from a number of vampire clans about 8 months ago and ever since then, all meat markets have been on the look out for the hunter. They really wanted him because they paid highly. Let’s just say, I’m never heard of a human going for as much as what the Volkov’s paid for Winchester – I mean, who pays 13.5 million dollars for a flannel wearing blood bag? They really wanted him, but as I said, I don’t know why.” 

Deciding that he’d heard enough, Michael had a decision to make. The Volkov Clan was indeed incredibly powerful. Well connected and would make a fine ally to Michael. He had hoped to have secured their Grand Master’s support, but now that they had his vessel in their position, he needed to understand whether this was deliberately to hurt him or to hurt the Winchesters. He would need think carefully about how to approach this. He didn’t give a crap as to whether Dean Winchester was personally suffering. Dean’s mental health being systematically crushed to the point he was vulnerable was exactly what Michael needed, but could he afford to leave Dean with the vampires until the time came to repossess the hunter? 

As Michael contemplated his options, he was reminded about what to do about the pile of shifter trash currently attempting to crawl its way towards some sort of freedom. With a single thought the archangel managed to pick up Reinhart and throw him back and forth across the room, breaking a number of bones in the process. “Pleaaasssseeeeeeeeeeee stop, I beg of you. I didn’t know he was still yours or I swear I would never have abducted him in the first place. I mean, you left your vessel. No one thought he was important, just another flannel wearing Neanderthal human. If I’d have known he was important to you, I would have found a way to contact you and bring him to you. Please, whatever you’re considering, don’t do it. I can be useful, just ask any of the monsters in America.” 

It was clear from the shifter’s rambling that he was panicking. The creature was bargaining for his life and Michael was inclined to end it, but just as he moved to destroy Reinhart he stopped and thought. “Tell me shifter, have you ever met my little brother? Now, I’m not talking about Lucifer, because let’s face it, if you had met him, you’d be dead. No. I’m talking about the other one, the baby of we archangels, the archangel Gabriel.” 

Michael could tell from the look on Reinhart’s face that he was confused as well as worried as to were the conversation was going. Shaking his head, Michael continued. “You would have liked him. He was such a prankster even in Heaven. The creative ways he could torture and punish those that deserved it. Believe me, you couldn’t believe the living hell he could create. Do you know, Dean still remembers how he was stuck reliving the same day over a hundred times. I mean, my baby brother took great delight in coming up with different ways of killing the Winchester. And each time he died, he would reawaken the next day and it would start all over again. I have to applaud such flare for punishing.” 

Laughing as he remembered Dean’s past memories from that fitful Tuesday. “You see, my brother was trying to teach Dean’s brother, Sam a very important lesson. It was a simple lesson, and as I remember that, I think it’s quite fitting that you, Dominic Reinhart learn a lesson. You see, I could kill you. Snap your neck or burn out your soul in a heartbeat, but what good would that do? It would be too quick and you’d end up in purgatory, going round and round on that rat wheel for eternity. You’d be out of my reach after that, and that simply wouldn’t do, because I really, really want to punish you for what you’ve done.” 

“I’m sorry. I thought he wasn’t important to you anymore. If I’d known…” Reinhart stopped talking as Michael raised his hand. “Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking. You see, I’m thinking how I can bestow upon you a punishment that fits the crime. I mean, look at you? You steal people away from those they love, enslave them or turn them into food. You dehumanise them and all for 30 pieces of silver. You’re lower than anything I’ve met since I came to this world and that’s saying something. But what to do with you? Hmmmmmmmm……”

With his fore finger lightly tapping against his upper lip, the archangel turned taking in the rest of the room, until his eyes fell on something. It was then that he smiled. “Hmmmmmmmm…. I’ve got it. Now, don’t worry, as a shapeshifter you’ll be used to changing form, soooooooo this won’t hurt… too much.” With that, Michael reached out with both hands and placed them on the side of each cheek. The shifter panicked and began to squirm as he was slowly pulled towards the archangel. “Please don’t. I’m sorry, whatever you’re going to do, don’t. Besides you promised… ahhhhhh” 

As the shifter pleaded, a blueish light was emitted from each hand. Scream as the shifter did it didn’t stop Michael passing his judgement. With the deed done, Michael removed both hands and lowered them in reverence and stepped back to look upon Reinhart. Dominic’s hands immediately had went to his cheeks to feel out the damaged and was surprised to find nothing had been done. After a few seconds of probing and poking, the shifter seemed to think nothing had happened and then he felt strange. 

Michael watched as the creature took in how the skin on his hands and lower arms was changing. At first Reinhart wasn’t sure what was happening and then he realised that his hands were turning to plastic. Realisation dawned on him as the sensation spread, travelling up his arms slowly and then across his shoulders and chest. The transformation was excruciating but Michael was ensuring that it didn’t kill him. The archangel wanted him to survive the process. As the shifter slowly turned to plastic, something else happened. Dominic began to physically shrink in size. 

The entire process took about three minutes, but by the end of it, Michael was looking down at a doll no bigger than the average Ken doll that would be seen in a toy store, normally accompanying a Barbie. The doll had Reinhart’s features and his voice, albeit slightly quieter and squeakier than usual. 

Bending down, Michael lifted the doll. Reinhart tried to move his newly acquired plastic limbs in an attempt to escape but sadly for the shapeshifter the transformation wasn’t complete. “Ahh, nearly done Dominic. You see, I was thinking about how to punish you and then it dawned on me that as you’ve spent many years dehumanising your victims, imprisoning them and forcing them into a life they didn’t want, well you needed some of your own medicine.”

“Soooo… voila here you are. I’ve done to you what you’ve being doing to so many humans for years. Oh don’t worry about being found out. You see, in a short time you won’t be able to move or talk but I assure you that you won’t be ageing or dying any time soon. The only thing I’m leaving you with is your mind. I want you to know everything about what’s going on, but more importantly, I want you to feel powerless and not be able to anything about it … just like all those humans that you sold have been experiencing.” 

Michael moved the doll and within seconds he had flown across the city and was standing in one of New York’s popular toy stores, ‘Kidding Around’. It was late at night and the store was closed, but Michael didn’t really care as he searched the store to find a perfect new home for Reinhart. Then his eyes landed on the pinkest play area the world had ever seen. Filled with dolls of every description, all there for children to play with, the archangel placed the shifter doll within a dollhouse. 

“There you go. Welcome to your new home for now. I hope you enjoy being played with, used and abused and all at the whim of another. I’ve also given you another gift. The gift of not being destroyed. You see, I want you to last. I know I promised you that it would be quick, butttttt… I. LIED! Don’t see it as personal, it’s just business. So, goodbye Mr Reinhart. I will always know where you are and I will pop by every now and again to hear all about your pain and there will be pain. Enjoy your punishment.” 

With those words Michael left, flying across the country, back to his penthouse office. Walking through the doors of the large boardroom, he made his way to stand and look out at one of his favourite views. His intervention in finding Dean had presented him with a two options. The first, involved leaving Dean as a slave to the Volkov Clan. Once he was required, Michael would simply just move in and take back what was his. The benefit of this plan included knowing where is vessel was at all times as well as taking a sick joy out of the fact that Dean Winchester would be going through hell. This in turn would break the human down further making it easier to subdue and control when the time came. 

The second option involved storming the Volkov Clan’s headquarters and forcibly taking back what was his. ‘How dare they touch him. He is mine and only I get to own and torture him.’ His retribution would be swift and firm. It was the only way to set the example to others that it was unwise to cross him. The downside to this course of action was difficult to measure. Attacking the most powerful vampire clan would harm his plans to build a monster army. Michael had hoped to persuade the Clan to join him. Killing their Grand Master would make it next to impossible. Worse still, it could unite the clans with the humans against him. 

Michael had a lot to consider. Should he step in and save Dean Winchester or leave him to the mercy of vampires? The strategist told him that he knew where Dean was and could get to him when he needed him. Stepping in and saving the hunter would lead to enemies the archangel could not afford to have at that particular moment in time. With the decision made, Michael turned and walked towards the small bar and poured himself a healthy measure of the finest whiskey the state could offer. 

It was when he walked back with the glass in hand that it hit him. Out of nowhere a siring pain rocketed right to the heart of his grace. As the glass smashed as it hit the ground, Michael fell to his knees and grasped his chest to try and steady himself. Never in all his time had he ever felt as vulnerable as he did at that moment in time. Steadying himself, he pushed back at the pain to better understand it. Immediately he sensed that it was something to do with the bond and connection he had established with his true vessel. 

Michael may have left Dean’s body, but he had deliberately cultivated the beginnings of a soul bond. In doing so, it would allow the archangel to return and repossess the hunter without having to seek a second ‘yes’ from the human. At the time, Michael had thought it a good idea. Not only would it get round the whole permission element required to take over again, but in creating the soul bond, over time Michael’s grace and Dean’s soul would meld into one and the archangel would have complete access to all the power that currently resided in such a pure and powerful soul. 

That had been the plan, but something or someone had just performed a very powerful piece of magic on Dean Winchester and somehow that magic had blocked his bond and replaced it with another. As Michael pressed back, he was relieved to know that his soul marker was still in place, but he couldn’t link to it, which meant that he couldn’t repossess the elder Winchester when the time came. Things just got more complicated. 

Using his powers he tried to re-establish a link but found that he couldn’t. Between the break in the soul bond coupled with the use of very powerful warding it was next to impossible to do. His link to his vessel had been damaged and he would need to find Dean, destroy the other bond and then reconnect. It was the only way for him to take back possession of the hunter without his consent. 

The upside to his investigation, produced a clearer picture on the type of magic that had been used. Soul magic was very dangerous and only the most highly skilled and powerful witches could use it to this extent. Equally, as he tasted the magic used he recognised the magic to have come from one of the oldest coven’s to exist – the Oracles. Somehow an Oracle Witch was practicing a spell on his ‘sword’, forging a new bond, one that would require much skill and patience to overturn. Michael needed to rethink his approach, now more than ever, he needed to get his vessel back.

___________ 

Michael must have sat in the same position for over six hours as the sun was quite high in the sky when one of his minions rapped on the door. “Lord Michael, I wasn’t sure if you had returned. I’m just checking in to update you that I’ve completed the last task you give me. What else do you need me to do?” The werewolf stood nervously as Michael failed to acknowledge her presence. After a few minutes of silence, the wolf got the message and made her excuse that she was outside and ready to serve when Michael was ready to issue his next set of orders. 

Michael wasn’t really listening but seemed to nod that he understood. Meanwhile he returned to the problem at hand – what was he going to do about the Dean Winchester situation? Up until very powerful magic was used, there really wasn’t a threat to having the vampires babysit his vessel for him. But the use of magic that would weaken his bond had the archangel having to consider what the purpose of such an action aimed to achieve? Did the vampires deliberately use the magic to stop Michael in some way or was there another reason? 

Weighing up all the issues and options Michael decided that he needed to retrieve Dean Winchester from the vampires. It was too dangerous to leave him with them for a number of reasons, but he couldn’t be the one to be doing the freeing. No, that honour had to fall to his brother. By Sam Winchester saving Dean, it would most likely stop any possible alliance between the Clan and the hunters and could, if played right, push the Volkov Clan into working with him. ‘This could work!’ 

The only ‘fly in the ointment’ was the type of magic used to break the bond. The magic of the Oracles had somehow created another bond, but he was unclear as to who the bond was with. Equally, he was unsure as to what would happen if the bond was severed and he needed to know how to remove it as well as strengthen his claim on Winchester’s soul. It was clear, he was going to have to meet with the Oracles and learn more about what had happened. Then he would have to consider his options, but one thing was certain, the new bond must go and his link must be re-established. It was critical to the success of his overall plans. 

Without further thought, Michael reached out his mind and located Derek. It was time he had another chat with his spy. It was time that Sam Winchester got some more help in finding his brother.


	19. The Rules of Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long week and another exciting episode, I've managed to get another chapter written and edited. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. As always let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 19: The rules of engagement

 

[Dean’s POV]

As far as discomfort went, the foul taste in his mouth was second only to the immense pain throughout the muscles of his entire body. These were the first things Dean experienced as he slowly came back to consciousness. His initial thought was that he had been hit by a truck or else he had lost a fight with a whole den of demons, but as his eyes opened and he began to take in the slightly familiar surroundings he knew neither were the case. 

Winching in pain, Dean attempted to sit upright, but after three attempts he decided it was better to stay where he was, lying flat on his back looking up a ceiling. He lay that way for what he assumed was five or so minutes, but it was hard to tell in the silence ‘and without a frickin clock in the room’. With sheer determination the hunter managed to pull himself upright and immediately regretted it as the room began to spin. The spinning lead to nausea and within seconds he found he had managed to pull himself from his bed, stumble across a room, through a doorway and land just in time for whatever contents were left in his stomach, to make an appearance. 

Several dry heaves later, Dean flushed the toilet and took advantage of having cold porcelain cool down his head as he rested his forehead against the rim of the toilet. “Oh God, what the hell happened last night?” Realising that there was no one around to respond, Dean attempted to rise to his feet. Eventually he achieved an upright position, but only for the pain that had rocked through his muscles to return with an vengeance. “Holy hell. I repeat, what happened last night?” 

With limbs that felt like they weighed a tonne, Dean decided the wise move was to return to the rather comfortable bed he had been lying on, so he stumbled his way back into the main bedroom. As he settled on the bed he tried to remember what had happened to him? He had been knocked unconscious so many times recently he wasn’t clear what had been real and what hadn’t. Equally he had lost all sense and track of time. How long had he been missing? Was it a few days? A week? Two weeks? Given his how disorientated he felt, he really couldn’t tell anymore. Things were made worse by the lack of windows in his room. He couldn’t tell if it was 2 o’clock in the morning or afternoon. Heck, he couldn’t tell what time it was full stop! The only thing he knew for sure was that it was a very long time since he had last eaten.

With no concept of time, Dean decided he could only work with what information he had and that meant he needed to take stock of himself. With that decision, Dean walked back into the bathroom and sought out the mirror in order to take in his appearance. Looking down his chest, the first thing he did was take in his collection of wounds. The first wound was the partially healed bite mark on his neck. As he raised his hand to his neck he had a flash back to the attack. Manic eyes of a vampire as it sunk very sharp fangs into him. 

He remembered unwanted touching and he remembered losing his will and being unable to fight against orders. He had been powerless. Hell, he was still powerless, but the fear of knowing that the vampire had such control over him scared him more than he wished to comprehend. Frightened to linger too long on that thought, his mind scrambled through hazy images as he hunted for more memories. 

It was as he took in his arms and saw a number of cuts above and below the elbow as well as a what looked like a deep wound to his wrist. Thankfully his cuts had been treated, but he was unsure as to how long ago they had been made. As he took in bruises to his wrists and then to his ankles, he recalled an alter or table of some kind, a large room or hall and what looked like a sea of candles. He remembered being strapped down and unable to escape. Then it hit him, memory of the pain that rolled through his body, not once but twice. As he fought to remember, the vampire Valentin’s words echoed in his mind. “Ahh Mr Winchester, tonight’s a very special night for you. I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise, but I will assure you, it will be life changing for all concerned, especially you.” 

His eyes widened. “What the hell did the bastards do to me?” His mind flashed back again as he recalled Viktor, Valentin and a woman standing near him as he lay defenceless on the alter. He could hear them talk and he knew from the looks they kept giving him that it was about him. Their eyes seemed to scan over him, coveting what they saw. It did more than just creep him out. The discomfort of his situation went straight to his soul. He needed to understand what they had done to him. From the number of cuts along his arms and wrist, he could tell whatever magic ritual they had performed had required a lot of his blood, so it was most likely very complex. 

As he concentrated hard on the rituals. He remembered patches of time. He remembered trying to escape and being tied down and gagged. He remember a very old looking version of Galadriel from Lord of the Rings. He recalled that there had been more than one ritual. His body began to shake as his mind played back an image of the old woman placing strange symbols across parts of his body and speaking in a strange language. He recognised the odd word in Enochian and he even thought he heard a little Latin, but he couldn’t understand what she had done to him, but he remembered how pain wrecked through his body when she had finished it. 

As much as that had been painful, it was the second ritual that had been the worst. He thought his soul was being burned out of his body. Yes, that spell had been horrendous. He remembered she took hair, saliva and blood from him. Then he froze as he remembered that he had not been alone in that ritual. The other vampire, the lead vamp, he had been lying next to him and had donated some blood. ‘Please don’t tell me I drank it. Oh Chuck, I hope I’m not a vampire…. again. I have to say, if I am, it sucks!’ As quick as he thought it, he dismissed the idea. He could hear his heart beating and despite feeling strange, he was definitely human. 

As he allowed himself to be relieved that he was still human, the words of the vampire hit him. “My human. Squirm and shout all you may, but we both know that you’ve no strength left. That’s right Dean, I know how weak and vulnerable you are. I can feel your fears and I know your thoughts. There’s nothing you can keep from me now. An unbreakable bond has been forged and there’s nothing you, your brother or even the archangel ‘fucking’ Michael can do about it. You. Are. MINE!”

Despite his memory having a number of holes in it, he felt he had pieced together as much as he could. He knew that the rituals had rendered him unconscious, but it was the vampires’ words that had led the older hunter to begin to panic. That thought alone affected his breathing which only got more laboured as he recalled more. The spell cast must have done something to bind them together in some way, so between his fears from the ritual combined with being imprisoned in a windowless room, he felt it was like being repossessed by Michael all over again. He felt as if he was drowning and that he couldn’t breathe. 

His heart pounded and he gasped for air, but as the oxygen began to run out, he swayed and then fell against the sink. Dean felt the walls slowly crowd in on him. Flashes of restraints and gags mingled with images of flashbacks of Michael possessing his body. He was trapped, powerless and he felt that someone else was taking control of his body. He couldn’t go through this again. Dean fought every instinct to retreat into a corner and never come out, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He had to get his shit together and fight back. He had to keep going. He had to escape.

“Get it together Winchester. You’re not going to let the cast of Twilight break you. So get your shit stored in a box and lock it down. You can get through this.” Dean didn’t add the word ‘alone’ thought his thoughts of how he had left things with his family and friends seemed to strongly suggest that if he was going to get out of this shit storm, he was going to have to do it himself. 

In a bid to calm himself done, Dean turned the tap and cupped his hands under it until he had enough cold water to splash upon his face. The simple act was enough to settle his nerves long enough to consider how dirty he felt. The residue from the ritual as well as his trip and the untimely dinner date he had participated in with the lead vampire left him much in need of a shower. Ignoring the fact that there were three cameras in the bathroom, the hunter stripped and embraced the deep cleansing heat that came from the power shower. Dean relished the brief escape from his ever decreasing circle that had become his life. 

The shower seemed to work. As he dried himself down and wrapped the towel around his waist, Dean felt he had taken back some control. He couldn’t escape, but he would take every small victory he could find. That would keep him sane until he worked out a way to escape and escape he would. From his first impressions of the security, it was going to be difficult, but nothing was impossible. He could do it, he just had to stay strong and protect his inner core. 

As he moved back in front of the mirror he took in his wounds again. Running his hand over some of the scars from the cuts made on his arms he tried to concentrate his memory so he could focus on any information concerning his predicament that may have been spoken. He needed to understand what the ritual had done, because he knew that ‘Golden Girl Galadriel’ was packing a lot of juice and whatever had been done must have had serious implications for him. With that thought he looked closer at his image in the hope to see whether the magic had changed his appearance, but everything looked the same, albeit, he looked battle weary. 

‘So, whatever they’ve done is not physical or easy to spot by human eye!’ That thought made him consider how he felt at that moment in time. Did he feel any different from how he had been before the ritual? Sadly, given his predicament it was difficult to ascertain if the new feelings he had now could be blamed on the situation he found himself in or rather magic had changed him. Frustrated at this, he considered unleashing his anger on the mirror, but thought better of it as something within him shouted, ‘NO, do not harm yourself!’ Shaking his head in confusion at where that thought had come from, Dean shrugged it off and turned away from the sink and made his way back out into the main bedroom. 

Distracted by his inner search for anything different, because he knew something was different but he couldn’t put his finger on it, Dean didn’t notice that he was no longer alone. The hunter’s first reaction was to jump in shock but Dean recovered quickly as his second move was to go on the defensive. Fists raised and positioned in an attack stance, Dean was ready to protect himself as he took in the burly Head Butler, Thomas or something. “Whooowwww Tommy Boy, I’m pretty sure sneaking up on me is some how against your Master’s rules isn’t it. So why don’t you take a step or ten back there, would ya!” 

Dean took in the no nonsense and no sense of humour vampire in front of him as the vamp stood with what looked like a new set of clean clothes for Dean in his hands. “Slave. The name is Thomas or Master Thomas to you and as for the rules. Well, thanks to magic I’m allowed back in to take very special care of Grand Master’s favour new toy.” Dean ground his teeth as he took in the smirk of the vampire as it’s eyes wandered across Dean’s body. Remembering his promise to keep strong he bit back. “The name’s Dean Winchester and you can call me Mr Winchester. And I don’t care what your Master told you, but I’m no one’s toy. So you can step back and stop being soooooo…. creepy, with your leering and shit.”

Dean could tell the Butler wasn’t used to humans speaking to him in this way. He watched the vampire clinch his fists a number of times. As he did, the elder Winchester prepared for the inevitable punch that was coming his way. He waited and waited but it didn’t happen, instead he was hit in the chest with bunch of clothes. The sudden thrust of clothes against his chest nearly pushed Dean off his feet. “Hey, easy on the merchandise pal. From what I hear, Viktor paid a pretty penny for me so I wouldn’t get too handsy if I were you.” 

Of all the things Dean imagined would happen, seeing a large vampire doubling over due to laughing wasn’t one of them. “I know I’m hilarious, but do you want to share the joke with the rest of the class?” As the Butler stood upright the coldness in his eyes made Dean freeze. The hunter didn’t like what was there. “I am to take you to see Master Valentin who will, no doubt, explain the rules in more detail so you don’t forget them. You are correct. You are different from the other blood bags BUT you are still a slave. Which means you have no identity or rights and no last name anymore. You’ll be lucky if the Master allows you to keep your first name. Most humans are just known as slave, so get used to it. The sooner you do, the better it will be for you and for the other humans.” 

Dean didn’t like the sound of the last sentence. It sounded rather like the vampires would punish the innocent along with him. If this was the case, it would make things more difficult. He really needed to get out of there and fast. Dean Winchester was not cut out to be a slave and he knew that his behaviour will lead to people getting hurt. It was inevitable, whether he willed it or not. He was torn from further thought as Thomas continued. “There are a lot of things you will have to get used to human. Forgetting your past will be the easiest to do, believe me. But I stress being a slave means you don’t own anything including your own body and soul. That now belongs to Grand Master Volkov. You do better to remember that. Now, get dressed, Master Valentin wishes to speak with you.” 

Dean stood his ground, refusing to dress. Glaring at the vampire, Dean remained defiant. Stupidly he should have realised that it was better to pick his battles. “Hmmph. I have no problem trailing you in your underwear to Master Valentin. No problem whatsoever, in fact, nothing would give me more pleasure. I will not ask a second time.” Dean weighed up his options and as much as he wanted to annoy, did he really want to appear vulnerable and exposed in front of the other vampires? His mind flashed to how a number of them had salivated just from looking at him and that was when he had less flesh on show. Accepting defeat on this occasion, Dean began to aggressively put on the clothing. 

No sooner was the last button secured on his light blue shirt, Thomas grabbed him by his bicep and began to drag him out of the room. “What, no blindfold and handcuffs? Oh Tommy boy are you slipping?” Dean knew it had been a stupid thing to say the moment he said it, but he couldn’t control his mouth. So the punch to his stomach should not have come as a surprise. Doubling over Dean breathed through the pain determined to not let the vampire see how much impact he had caused. “I’m looking forward to you learning the rules Slave. If Master Valentin can’t teach you them, I’m sure that the Grand Master will, or at the very least he will enjoy immensely making you learn.” 

As the butler pulled Dean along the corridors, Dean took the opportunity to check out his environment, looking for possible escape routes and weaknesses in the security. As they both approached the elevator, Dean noticed it couldn’t be called without a hand print. Thomas seemed to notice Dean looking at it. “You know Slave, I think I’ll call you Toy. You see something you like Toy? I see you’re learning your first lesson.” 

Glaring Dean asked, “and what would that be?” Snorting, Thomas pressed his palm on the scanner. “The first lesson that there’s no escape from here. As a slave you’ve no rights and that includes rights to open the door. Your room is permanent Toy. You will live down here when you’re not carrying out your duties and I will decide when you leave this level, never name, see the daylight. Do you understand?” 

Dean bit his lip. He so wanted to come out with something facetious, but at that very moment in time he honestly couldn’t think of something smart to say. It was clear to him that his life was becoming not his own very quickly. So he chose to glare back at the vampire refusing to lower his eyes in submission. Noticing the defiance the vampire snorted again as he pushed the hunter into the elevator. As the doors closed and they began to ascend the butler turned and punched Dean once again in the stomach. “Toy, you will learn your place. The only choice you have is whether you learn it the easy way or the hard way. Oh, and just so you know what you got hit for. You do not look your Masters directly in the eyes, unless you are ordered to. Remember that when you visit Valentin.” 

Dean didn’t reply but as they reached their floor Thomas added, “don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The doors had just barely opened when Dean was yanked out by the arm and was being pulled down a long corridor. It was clear to the hunter that he was now well above ground and he could tell by the décor that the owners had no money problems. Considering that there was an option to turn left or right when they exited the elevator and each corridor was equally as long, Dean estimated that the mansion was ginormous. 

As he took in his surroundings he couldn’t help smile as it reminded him a little of the film, ‘The Shining.’ He half expected ghostly twins to come round the corner on their tricycles. Distracted by his thoughts, Dean failed to see he had reached his destination. The rough shove through an open door into Valentin’s office brought Dean back to reality. “Master Valentin, as requested, I’ve brought Grand Master’s new toy to you once he was up and washed.” Thomas continued in a foreign language, one that sounded like Russian, but he wasn’t too sure. Though, he had no doubt that they were most likely discussing him and in particular his attitude, if the looks his way were anything to go by. 

“Thank you Thomas for updating me. You may go attend your other duties. I’ll take the slave from here.” The elder Winchester watched as the butler give a quick nod and then departed. As the burly vampire departed, Dean couldn’t help feel he wanted to go with him, given as the body language from the other vampire currently staring at him up and down was less friendly and more hostile. 

The hunter wasn’t sure what to expect, but the silence was unnerving. It wasn’t helped that Dean felt extremely vulnerable despite standing with no restraints and fully clothed. There was just something about the vampire that was currently circling him, looking at him up and down. As the silence continued Dean couldn’t help himself as he began to fidget. With his discomfort clearly showing, the vampire came closer and within seconds the hunter heard Valentin take a deep sniff around his neck. “Good. Very good. I see the ritual has worked well. There’ still an attraction and an allure but not as bad as there used to be. I think you’ll be safe enough to walk around without fear of being drank dry.” 

Dean considered how he would play the vampire currently leaning well into his personal space. Before he could turn on his sarcasm the vampire spoke. “Given the rituals would have taken a lot out of you, it’s probably easier if I just start again and explain the basics and outline the rules. My name is Valentin Petrovich. I am second in command to the Grand Master of the Clan of Volkov. Besides being Russian, I’m over 500 years old and I have little patience and personally I don’t like my Master’s decision to purchase you. Apart from paying way over the odds for flannel wearing human trash, I believe you bring death with you Dean Winchester. But I love my Master and Sire and I obey him. Obedience is something you will come to embrace or your life will be unpleasant here.” 

Dean hated the man on sight. Flashbacks to the ritual and before told Dean that this guy was both powerful and influential but more importantly Valentin hated him. Dean could feel the venom pouring off the creature in front of him and he knew, that given half a chance, the vampire would like to see Dean meet with an untimely accident. 

“Now for the rules. In no particular order:  
1\. You are the Grand Master’s special slave so no other vampire drinks from you. It is important to note that the onus is on you Dean to ensure you keep this rule.   
2\. All vampires are your better which means you give them respect by referring to them as master, obeying their orders and never making eye contact, unless ordered.   
3\. You are not important and have no rights. As a slave you are even lesser than the humans that work for us and support our agenda.  
4\. As a result, this is your new life, the old life you had is gone. You will have no desire to look to return to it. You belong to the Volkov Clan and in your case, you belong to Grand Master.” 

“Now, there are some specific rules for you Dean, especially as you’re so special! 

5\. I repeat rule number one, no one drinks or uses you unless Grand Master has agreed it.   
6\. You will never ever leave the house. To try and leave will result in much pain for you, do you understand Dean?  
7\. Given who you are and given your previous history, if you disobey any of the rules, it will be not just you who suffers Dean. Innocent slaves will suffer as well – are you clear on this?   
8\. And finally, as you are the Grand Master’s personal toy, any rule breaking will end with you being punished not just by the vampire but the infraction will also be reported to the Grand Master who will have the choice to punish you as well.” 

As Dean heard the long list of rules be rhymed off one by one he felt physically sick. As each one was spoken out loud he could only imagine that each one symbolised another nail in the coffin of his freedom and his humanity. He knew what the rules were designed to do. Deconstruct him, break him down, until he was subservient. That would never happen to him, he had to ensure it would never happen to him. He needed to keep fighting against the bastards. So in that spirit, he raised his eyes and looked the vampire directly in the eyes and spoke clear and loud. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure which one of the Volturi I’m speaking to, but one thing’s for sure, I don’t think I’m speaking to the boss.”

The attack happened so quick it caught Dean completely off guard. The hunter was no match for Valentin’s vampiric speed or his strength. The first hit was to his cheek. The slap was so hard it turned Dean 180 degrees and sent him to the floor with a bang. No sooner was he flat on the ground when he felt sharp fingernails grab him by the scruff of the neck and pick him up, only to throw him across the office, sending him crashing into the side of a glass cabinet. 

Dazed and bleeding from his previously wounded wrist, Dean struggled to get to his feet in a half ditched attempt to defend himself. As he staggered into an upright position the vampire was immediately on him again, this time delivering not one, but three punches to his abdomen. Bending over in agony, Dean gasped for much needed air just as Valentin grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him back upright. As Dean’s vision cleared he found himself looking directly into the vampire’s face. “I see you have a problem hearing or is it listening, Dean? You broke so many rules just with that sentence and I see you still haven’t learned that you don’t look your betters in the eyes. You think that because you are a hunter and the special slave to the Grand Master that that somehow means that the rules don’t apply to you. Sadly, it’s the complete opposite. At $13. 5 million you’re too expensive to kill outright, but I assure you I will take it out on innocents and you’ll see how quickly the other human slaves turn on you.” 

As the vampire had been speaking, it’s hands had been slowly tightening around the elder Winchester’s neck. Valentin continued. “Life as you know it is over and the sooner you get used to that the better it will be for you Dean. I don’t care if you were some famous flannel wearing hero hunter out there, but in here, in my world, you’re nothing but food and a tight hole to fuck for the Grand Master. Do you hear me Dean?” 

At hearing the word ‘fuck’ Dean’s eyes widened. Up until that moment, Dean hadn’t given too much consideration to what awaited him when the Grand Master would require him. He had heard the butler refer to him as a toy but he had refused to think too much on it. But standing directly in front of Valentin, Dean was forced to give this aspect of his servitude further consideration. His memory reinforced his fears as he remembered how the head vampire had felt him up and what he had said. 

Dean began to shake his head and he raised his hands and tried to tear the vampires hands away from his neck. Gasping for more air, the hunter managed to say, “no. Never. I’d rather die first before I’d let a sick fucking fang touch me. Go on. Kill me. I know you want to, so I’ll make it easy on you. ……. (gasping for another mouthful of air)…. You can even tell him that I tried to escape or whatever bullshit you want to make up.” 

Dean wasn’t sure as to why the vampire’s hold lessened, but it did. “Oh slave. How innocent and dumb you really are. As much as I would like to kill you, the Grand Master would not allow it. In fact, every vampire that serves this house would never go as far as to kill you. When your death comes, it will be Viktor who does the deed. And believe me Dean, that will be a long time coming. So you see, there’s plenty of time to have his fun, and Dean? He is really looking forward to breaking you …. In.” 

At that moment the vampire seemed to stiffen. Dean followed it’s gaze and he realised that he now had another problem. Valentin seemed in a trance as it took in the smell of newly running blood from the elder Winchester’s wrist. Realising that he was placing temptation right in front of the creature as he continued to try and gain freedom from Valentin’s death grip, Dean let his arms drop. Despite the effort, it was too late as the vampire grabbed the lower arm of the wounded wrist and brought it up to his lips. 

Struggling to keep as much of his blood within his body Dean tried to wrench his arm away from a mouth full of fangs. Try as he might, he failed as Valentin began to lick at the open wound and then suck down. Thankfully he didn’t use his teeth, but the suction alone was enough. After a few minutes Dean could feel himself weakened and his head lighten. “No stop. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee stop!” 

Whether it was Dean’s pleas or hearing the slowing of his heart, Valentin stopped. Within seconds the vampire had a new bandage placed on his wrist and he was smiling down at the human. “There you go Dean, all fixed up. I can’t have you bleeding all over the place, especially in a house full of vampires now, can we? Good job I was able to use my saliva to close the wound for you, especially after you were so clumsy to reopen your wound. If I happened to taste a little bit of your blood, well, it would have been by an accident, now wouldn’t it?” Dean felt sick as he saw the creature leering at him. The bastard knew too well that he wasn’t allowed to drink from him, but had done so without fear of retribution. “Besides Dean, we both know, if you had been well behaved and respectful, I wouldn’t have had to punish you. So you see, all this has been your fault. You need to be careful slave or you might find yourself being more clumsy and ending up getting more wounds like this in the future.” 

Dean shivered at both the loss of blood as well as the not so veiled threat. It was clear that Valentin wanted him dead and in the unlikelihood of that happening anytime soon, the vampire would settle for making his life a living hell. “Oh and Dean, those rules. Those aren’t all the rules, but I’m sure you’ll learn the rest as you go along. There’s no better way to remember them other than by being punished. I find punishment is good for the memory and there’s no better and fitting way to treat you like this. After all, you are the man who murdered the Mother of All, our beloved Eve.” 

Still recovering from the blood loss Dean remained quiet as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. As he listened to the bastard preach about rules and punishment the hunter contemplated his next move. Every bone in his body screamed at him to lash out, keep fighting or even just saying something smart. Anything to demonstrate his defiance. Unfortunately, as Dean considered his options, Valentin had decided to change the direction of the conversation. He was obviously done with ranting about respect and rules, but the elder Winchester could tell from the smirk on Valentin’s face that there was worse to come. 

“Now, where was I before you interrupted me?.... Oh yes, that’s right, we were talking about you becoming the Grand Master’s fuck toy, isn’t that correct?” Dean knew what awaited him if he responded, so he chose to shake his head from side to side. “You know Dean, from the shaking of your head, I’m trying to work out whether you believe me. So I’ll let you into a secret. Well, I say secret, but that wouldn’t be correct given that the Grand Master didn’t really make any attempt to hide it. You see, I’ve known him for some time now, and I can assure you that in all the years I’ve never seen him be as obsessed about anything as he has been about you.” 

Dean knew that he wasn’t going to like what was about to come out of Valentin’s mouth next, so he braced himself. “You see Dean, he’s a collector. He likes to collect rare and beautiful things. When he caught sight of you all those months ago, he nearly drove everyone insane in trying to find you. I mean don’t get me started when he thought he’d lost you to the archangel a month or so back. I thought he was going to slaughter all the slaves we had. Luckily we only lost eight humans that day.” 

As Valentin spoke, he had moved around the hunter, circling him and with each lap he edged closer. “The word went out amongst the community, unfortunately, because of your brother’s actions in murdering the alpha, the name Winchester was high on every vampires ‘hit list’. Viktor’s interest in capturing you led to other clans taking an interest and before we knew it, you became a valuable commodity. So you see Dean, between your family and the fact that your blood so potent and alluring, there isn’t a snowball’s chance in hell of him every letting you go. You are his and he has taken the necessary precautions, hence the rituals that were performed.” 

Dean’s eyes widened as he took in every word Valentin had uttered. So much of what the vampire had said had disturbed him. As he tried to dissect it to see what was useable, his attention turned to focus on the ritual. Breathing in and hoping for the best he spoke up. “You keep mentioning this ritual. I remember a lot of what happened. What the hell did you do to me…… MASTER?” He held his breath, sure that he was going to receive a punch of slap for speaking up, luckily Valentin was distracted. 

“Mmmmm…. Sadly, to tell you about the rituals would ruin the fun for me. I think it’s much better you find out either by yourself or directly from the Grand Master. Though, I will give you a little hint… a snippet so to speak…. Saying you were so generous with your blood. There was indeed a lot of magic performed that evening. Wardings against archangels, witches and everything else where put in place but most importantly, Viktor made sure you can’t leave and that try as you might, you won’t be able to kill yourself. So you see Dean, he covered every angle. As for the rest, I’ll leave that to Viktor to decide what you need to know and when you need to know it. Until then, I like the idea that you’re kept in the dark. Clueless and vulnerable.” 

The sneer as he spoke to Dean told the hunter that the Valentin was enjoying toying and torturing him. He knew he couldn’t let the vampire see that he was getting to him. “OK MASTER! I’ll await the explanation from big chief himself. So, as much as it’s been fun, I’m curious as to where YOUR master is hiding.” 

Stepping into Dean’s personal space Valentin began to tidy up the hunters shirt, Smiling as he fidgeted with Dean’s clothing, the vampire chose to not take the bait. “I know Dean you would love nothing more than for me to kill you. And as much as I would like to punch you and throw you about the room a bit more, we both know that you don’t have a second round in you. Sooooo, it’s time you had another lesson. You see, in the past five minutes I’ve counted at least four infractions. Normally breaking the rules once leads to 10 lashes but given how special you are, I believe that someone else should take your punishment. What do you say? Hmm. I’m thinking someone young and innocent. They’ll learn a valuable lesson too from this then. Two birds with one stone sort of thing.” 

Before Dean could argue against the suggestion, the vampire had turned and walked towards the phone on the desk. Lifting it and hitting a button, he ordered for the slaves to be rounded up and to be brought to the yard. The hunter really didn’t like the sound of it. “No Valentin. I mean Master. The fault was mine. I am the one that should be punished. Don’t hurt another because I didn’t’ get the rules of engagement the first time. I promise I’ll be good. I’m sorry …. Master!” Dean’s voice cracked as he tried to hold his emotions in check. The very words turning his stomach.

Valentin eyed Dean. It was clear the vampire was trying to ascertain whether the hunter was genuine and sincere in his apologies. The elder Winchester could also tell that the vamp was logging the information of how to control him for future use. After some time, the vampire turned back to the desk and call whoever he had spoken to and Dean’s shoulders relaxed as he heard the order being rescinded. 

Smirking and proud with himself, Valentin turned towards the hunter. “You’ve learned something today slave. Though your behaviour needs a lot of improvement, I feel that there’s hope that you can be trained. I also know that with time and thanks to some magic, I think you’ll break just nicely.” 

Dean lowered his head and prayed he would be excused. He heard the vampire move towards the desk and place another call. He knew that the butler was coming to take him away. ‘Thank Chuck!’ Sadly a new fear rose in him. What if he was being taken straight to Viktor? The fear on his face must have been so obvious as Valentin laughed and then put his mind at ease with his answer. “Don’t worry toy. You’re being taken down to meet the Head Slave, Stanley. Stanley will allocate your duties for the day.” 

As Thomas arrived and took Dean by the arm, the hunter began to relax knowing he was putting some distance between himself and the ruthless vampire. As if sensing the change in Dean’s demeanour, the vampire couldn’t help himself, but add one final parting comment. “Oh, and Dean. Don’t get too relaxed, Grand Master Viktor will be home in a day’s time and I can tell that he’s so looking forward to playing with his newest, shiniest toy. Enjoy orientation Dean.” 

With the vampire’s parting words, Dean felt his heart sink as he lowered his head.


	20. Establishing boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.. one more chapter before tomorrow nights new episode. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it....

Chapter 20: Establishing boundaries

[Dean’s POV}

Dean’s relief from fleeing Valentin’s office was short lived as he entered the kitchen, located right next to the slave quarters. As he walked in front of the butler, he took in information about the other slaves. On hearing the information, Dean considered asking why he was not housed with the other slaves, but stopped short of asking, reckoning that it was due to his past and more importantly, his current ‘special status’ designation that seemed to be mentioned by every vampire he met in the mansion. 

The butler didn’t waste much time, as he literally pushed the hunter through the kitchen door and barked a few orders at the Head Slave, Stanley. Turning back towards Dean, the butler took a few seconds to remind the hunter to listen to and obey the older slave. Dean decided he had had enough of being punched that day so he just nodded and quietly uttered, “Thank you Master Thomas.” With the proper etiquette followed, the burly vampire stomped off to wherever he had to go to. Dean didn’t care, as long as he didn’t come back to soon. 

Turning back towards the older slave, Dean guessed the man wasn’t a day older than 55 but given the lifestyle, the man could be 35 for all he knew. “Hi, my names Dean Winch….” Dean hadn’t even finished his introduction when the Head Slave raised his hand to his mouth. “I know who you are Dean. But I’m sure you know by now that there are no second names anymore. From what I hear the Grand Master is keen to keep your name, so I will address you as Dean. And as protocol is important, you will address me as Mr Stanley.” 

The older slave seemed to stop speaking as if waiting for Dean to ask if he needed anything clarified. When the hunter remained quiet the older man continued. “Now that we’ve got the pleasantries out of the way, I have to identify some duties for you. Firstly, I’m guessing you haven’t eaten yet and you just missed lunch.” It was at the mention of lunch that Dean’s stomach decided to make itself known with the largest rumble known to man. “I’m sorry Stanley …. Oops… sorry Mr Stanley, but I’ve not eaten in …. Do you know, I’m not sure how long. Do you know what day and date it is?” 

The head slave considered his answer. “Apologies Dean, but I’m under the strictest of instructions not to give you too much information. In fact Grand Master personally insisted that I be very wary of you and not to trust you as you would likely try to use any information to escape. Sadly, I’m forbidden to tell you anything like that.” Flummoxed by how knowing the day and date could help him, Dean broke with protocol. “Look Stan, I’m not sure what you’ve heard about me. I have been known to escape from a number of darn near impossible situations but the last time I checked knowing the time, day and date wasn’t going to help. So please, it would just be nice to know how long I’ve been missing as that was the last time I actually ate something.” 

Dean was telling a little white lie. He had been fed whilst waiting to be auctioned, but he didn’t’ think Stanley needed that information. Sadly, his plea didn’t work. Instead his failure to address the head slave appropriately left Stanley’s feathers well and truly ruffled. “Master Valentin warned me about you as well. So, forget about dates and days and sit down and have some leftover soup and bread. I’m afraid there’s not much left, but there’s enough to do until dinner later this evening.” 

Dean wanted to protest but reminded himself that there were bigger battles down the line to fight and pissing off the head slave, who undoubtedly had access to the outside and to freedom was a foolish move on the hunters part. Focusing on plotting his escape, Dean smiled and then set down. “Thank you Mr Stanley. I really appreciate any food.” 

Dean hoovered up the soup and bread within minutes. As he was finishing the last of his lunch he looked up from his dish and asked the head slave, “emmmm…. Valen.. I’m mean Master Valentin mentioned that you would tell me what you wanted me to do whilst I’m here.” As Dean finished, he couldn’t help feel a little impressed with how well he was playing his role. Though, that positive feeling drained away quickly as he took in the strange smirk that spread across Stanley’s face. The look unnerved him so much Dean couldn’t ignore it. “What’s with the strange look? What job do you want me to do?” 

“I know you haven’t spent much time with the Grand Master yet, but surely you must realise what you’re role will mainly include when you’re here?” Dean didn’t answer. In fact, he didn’t want to answer, because deep down he remembered the comments from Valentin and from Thomas. Thinking further he decided he needed to show strength. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. The vampires have been dropping big massive clues since I got here that I’m to be a very ‘special slave’ but he told me you’d give me stuff to do until Viktor returned.” Dean couldn’t help himself as he did the air quotes with his fingers when mentioning the word ‘special’.

“Very well Dean. There are numerous jobs but as you’re restricted to remaining within the mansion, there’s not much, but I suppose you could help out in the garage with young Ryan. The Masters have so many vehicles that need cleaned and maintained, it’s a regular full time job. The garage is still within the mansion footprint, so you should be able to work there.” The hunter was relieved at hearing that he’d be doing something that felt familiar. He was still inside and a prisoner but doing something regular and something he enjoyed, would help keep him sane whilst he plotted his escape. Besides, he prayed silently that the garage would have less vampires and cameras. 

Remembering his place, Dean thanked Stanley. As he began to stand the slave stopped him. “Dean. A word of advice. The slaves in this mansion have never known freedom. They’ve either been born a slave or have been broken and trained through the Clan Consorts. Either way, your arrival and special status have a lot of them uneasy. Especially as it’s very clear that any infractions by you will most likely result in pain and suffering for one or more of the other slaves. What I’m saying Dean is this. You are not trusted and many are wary of you. If you screw up and others pay the price for your mistake, you will not be popular. Do you understand me? Remember that before you decide to break any more rules.” 

Dean understood very clearly. He had already narrowly avoided a slave being punished because of him. He feared that an incident would leave his life incredibly unbearable if the other slaves also hated him. He already felt isolated and alone, and he already knew that to survive this ordeal, he really was going to need human support, even from someone like Stanley. “Yes Mr Stanley I understand clearly. I will do my utmost best to protect others and think first before I say or do anything.” Dean stopped short of including ‘you have my word’ because he knew he couldn’t promise that especially if Viktor insisted on getting up close and personal with him. He just prayed his escape would distract them from punishing their humans. 

______________ 

As Stanley walked Dean towards the garage, the hunter did his best to take in every part of the route. He needed to memorise the layout of the mansion as much as possible, just in case he needed to improvise later on during his escape. In no time, Dean was descending down a short flight of stairs and through a set of double doors. On entering the garage Dean’s breath was literally taken away as he took in the large room full of beautiful vehicles – cars, trucks and motorcycles. “Phewwwww. I’ve died and went to Heaven!” 

Ignoring Stanley’s conversation with the other slave, Dean couldn’t resist making his way over to a beautiful black 1967 Impala. Gazing upon the classic car he sighed as he was reminded of his baby lying abandoned in a car park in a really shitty part of Bardstown, Kentucky. Shaking himself out of the low, Dean decided to run his hand along the side of the immaculately kept vehicle. 

Dean was interrupted from his bonding by a young voice. “Do you two wish to be alone?” Looking round to locate the source of the voice, Dean’s eyes landed on a young man, no older than 16. The young man seemed nervous as he extended his hand. “My name’s Ryan. It’s my job to look after all the Master’s cars for him.” Dean couldn’t help but snort. He couldn’t believe that the young slip of a boy in front of him was experienced enough as a mechanic to look after a majestic beast such as an Impala. 

On hearing Dean’s snort, the young man seemed to shy back. On realising that he was in fact being rude and an asshole, Dean reached forward and grabbed Ryan’s hand. “Dean. My name’s Dean Winchester. Sorry for snorting and coming across as dick, kid. It’s just I’ve been working with cars most of my life so I’m surprised that the fangs let someone so young and inexperienced near their valuable cars.” 

Dean closed his eyes as he realised that his attempt to apologise had led to him insulting the young man again. “I’m really sorry Ryan. I’m being a complete douche bag to you. I don’t mean to, it’s just I’m not good with being… you know… em.. kidnapped, imprisoned, sold into slavery and then beaten. It tends to bring out the worst in me. Actually, if you met me out in the real world, I’m a really nice guy.” Dean realised he was doing all the talking and as he looked towards Ryan he could see the kid was confused looking as well as a little awestruck. 

“Hey kid, speak to me. Can’t we start again?” 

Dean relaxed when he saw a smile begin to emerge on Ryan’s face. “Oh, sure! Why not! As I said, my name’s Ryan and if I come across as confused it’s just …. for me, this is the only world I know. And I’m a little excited about meeting you. You know, since everyone’s been talking about your arrival for a while now.” Dean couldn’t help but frown at the boy’s last comment. “Hmmm, really, everyone’s been talking about me. What have they been saying?” 

Ryan seemed to mumble and Dean could have sworn that the boy was blushing. “Emmm…. Well, we first heard that Grand Master was keen to add something to his special collection. We thought that he was buying another painting or rare treasure. Then about a few weeks ago Master Valentin started to make alterations to the mansion. Strange symbols and writing was placed on walls. He told Mr Stanley that it was preparation for something special that Grand Master was hoping to buy soon.” 

Dean digested the information. ‘So there’s warding all over the building. Oh shit!’ “Then about a few days ago we got word that the Grand Master had finally purchased his special treasure and we all found out that it was … emmmm… you.” Ryan’s last few words came out as a mumble. His uneasiness was made worse by the confusion on Dean’s face. ‘What? That doesn’t make a lick of sense.’ “Ryan, I’m confused, what do you mean?” He thought playing dumb was the best way to get as much information out of the innocent young man in front of him. It seemed to work. 

“Well, everyone was confused too. Then Mr Stanley was told you were special and were going to be the Grand Master’s special slave. It sorta of made sense, especially now that I see you.” Now Dean was really confused. ‘What do ya mean Ryan?” If Dean wasn’t sure before, he was damn sure now that Ryan was blushing. “Grand Master seems to have a type. You know when it comes to certain things. I mean, he seems to like men that …. Look like… hmmmmm…” Dean got the message and decided to put the poor kid out of his misery. “You mean he likes men that look like me?” 

Ryan was relieved and nodded enthusiastically. “It was common knowledge that for the last six or so months he’s not touched any of the pleasure slaves in the house. Instead he’s purchased new slaves. And honestly, they all sorta looked like you. Tall, white, male light brown hair. I think most of them had green eyes too. Anyway…. They’d arrive, scared and screaming and they’d not last long. A night, maybe two, then they’d disappear.” Dean closed his eyes. Now he knew what had happened to most if not all of the 30 poor bastards that went missing. Chuck knows how many more unfortunately individuals were killed because Viktor got his rock off on feeding and fucking anyone that looked like him. 

“Then we all heard that the special one had arrived and your arrival hasn’t went down well.” Dean understood too well. It was as Stanley had said, they feared him, worried that he’d fight back and they would all be punished in his stead. Ryan basically confirmed his thoughts but then added, “If I’m honest a few of the pleasure slaves are worried. With Grand Master obsessed with you they’re all scared they’ll be sold on or worse disposed of. They’d be happier if you were never here.” 

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. There were a number of levels of fucked up. ‘These poor bastards have been institutionalised to the point they didn’t see how wrong it was that young men were being kidnapped, raped and murdered. Instead these ‘slaves’ were more concerned that they’d not be favoured as much. “What do you mean they’d be sold?” 

Ryan’s faced fell. “Every slave here fears being sold. Most of us that live here were born into slavery. We don’t know anything different. And as the Volkov Clan is one of the most powerful vampire clans to be part of, even as a slave, is a great honour. So to be sold off, normally that happens when the Masters are either disappointed, bored or angry with you. Mr Stanley says to be sold off to another lesser Clan normally means we end up as food and dead.” 

Now it all made sense to Dean. These poor people lived in constant fear that if they displease their master too much they’ll end up dead. ‘No wonder they hate the thought of me here. I need to get out of here and come back and take these evil S.O.B’s out.’ Armed with a new mission Dean spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with Ryan, educating him about the wonderful world that lay far away from the life he had been born into. In between the male bonding time, he learned that he was most likely still in the USA, but more importantly he learned he was on a large estate surrounded by miles of woods. Escape would be difficult, but Dean would make it work. He had to. Now that it was not just about him anymore. 

In no time, Ryan received word that dinner was ready. The hunter helped Ryan pack up the tools and lock up the garage and both of them entered the kitchen. Dean knew he had a lot to prove as he was greeted with a deafening silence from the other slaves as he made his way across the room and sat down at the table. Eventually the slaves began to talk amongst themselves again, but occasionally he could sense being watched.

Over dinner, Dean was introduced to a number of the other slaves. All of them, except young Ryan, were incredibly uneasy around him. Some where outright standoffish. It was one of them, Trevor a tall blond, 23 year old. According to Ryan, he was a feeder and toy and had occasionally serviced the Grand Master. At hearing this, it made sense to Dean why the man would react aggressively towards Dean. 

“Hey Ryan. Don’t get too close to this one. He acts like he cares but we all know that he only cares about one person and that’s himself. And if he tries to leave, we’ll get punished. But do you know what’s worse. If he wants to stay, because he looks like he thinks he’s important, but we all know that eventually the Grand Master will realise he isn’t trained and as dedicated as we are. He’ll end up like the other ones. Disappeared and dead. Ryan, you’d be doing well to stay away from him, cause DEAN here has the mark of death on him.” 

Dean was furious and rose to his feet to challenge Trevor. He was inches away from punching the asshole when Ryan grabbed him and pleaded with him to not get into trouble. “Dean don’t. That’s what he’s looking for. That’s what a lot of them want. They’re hoping you’ll get angry and either get hurt or killed.” Dean took deep breaths to calm himself down. Ryan was right. He had to be smart about this. He had spent most of the afternoon working on an escape plan. He was all set to make a run for it the next day, but that could all go up the left if he got into a stupid fight. 

“No, you’re right Ryan, but how do you put up with an asshole like him?” Ryan shook his head. “Dean. You have got to understand. Trevor is best mates with Stanley and a few of his cronies. I think he see’s himself as Head Slave one day or he hopes that one day Master Valentin will honour him with making him a vampire. There’s a hierarchy here Dean. We’re educated for a few years so we understand and can be good slaves, but our masters trust us to be organised. Hence, the pecking order.” 

Dean took in all the information. This place was crazy and he imagined that most of the slaves would not function properly in the real world if ever freed, but he had to try. His thoughts turned to his new and innocent friend. He didn’t care much for some of the others but he knew that Ryan was a good kid and deserved to be free. With his mind made up he would escape and bring Ryan with him. To leave him behind would most likely end in the kid’s death as he would certainly be blamed for Dean’s escape in some way. 

The rest of the meal went by quietly and quickly. As it finished, the hunter turned to see the slaves begin to filter out of the room. “Where are they going to?” Ryan just smiled and replied that it was time to go to their assigned duties. Dean dreaded to think what they could possibly be at this time of the evening. Unfortunately, Ryan had no problem informing Dean of what was happening next. “Most of the house slaves will retire to their rooms and rest as they’re up early the next morning to prepare the house as part of their daily routine. Then there’s the other slaves who will now feed their masters. Sometimes it’s just food, sometimes it’s entertainment duties as well.” 

Dean didn’t need the kid to elaborate further. In fact he was scared to ask whether the kid was going to bed directly or whether he still had duties to perform. “I have to retire now Dean. I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast.” Dean sighed in relief. “Great kid, but I don’t know how to get back to my room. It seems that I stay in a different part of the house from the rest of you.” 

Ryan couldn’t answer his question, but as Mr Stanley entered the room and glared at the young man, the kid scampered off. “Dean. Wait here. Master Thomas has been called and will be by soon to take you back to your room.” Dean was thoroughly relieved that he too had no further duties that evening. So he gladly thanked the head slave and behaved very well when the tall butler marched him back to his room. He kept his head down, but he made sure he took in every part of the journey so he built a better picture of the layout of the mansion.   
_________________ 

Dean slept well that night, despite his situation. Once he was safely back in his cell/bedroom he used the time to think through his options, which were extremely limited. Unfortunately, with the imminent return of the Grand Master and the high possibility that there was non-consensual sex on the cards for Dean, he had no choice. He had to escape that day. ‘Dammit. I need more time and more intel. There’s no way to tell how many miles of woodland there is. I can frickin tell whether it’s hot or cold outside. How am I going to prepare for the escape?’ So much was running through his mind as he fell asleep, but due to the long hours of physical work, he had been exhausted. 

Morning came too quickly as Dean was roused from his sleep by the loud speaker barking orders that he had 30 minutes to get himself ready to face the rest of the day. Showering took up most of the time and before he knew it, he was dressed and standing ready to go just as ‘Tommy Boy’ opened the door to his cell. 

If the butler had been surprised by Dean’s new found dedication, he didn’t show it, but Dean found it hard to read the English vampire. Instead, the hunter lowered his head and walked in step alongside the vampire as they made their way to the kitchens. Thomas deposited the elder Winchester without further word, other than to whisper something about keeping his duties light today as he would need his energy for later. 

Dean had a fair idea what that meant. The thought of what was to come send a shiver down his spine. He had to get out of there as soon as possible. He would rather take his chances against bears and vampires, heck, even werewolves, rather than let a vampire rape him. Wolfing down breakfast, Dean was ordered to join Ryan again in the garage and help tune up some of the classic cars. 

Dean couldn’t help but skip alongside Ryan as they both walked towards the garage. His excitement was two-fold. Firstly, he was getting the chance to get arms deep in a classic engine, but secondly, he had worked out how he was going to escape. 

The plan wasn’t the best he’d ever come up with, but given his options and the lack of intel he hadn’t really a choice. The plan was simple. Given he and Ryan had been left to their own devices in the garage for most of yesterday, the hunter knew had noticed the lack of any guards in the nearby vicinity. He counted two cameras positioned within the garage area and he could tell exactly that there was a blind spot near a window. On closer inspection, the hunter had realised that the window was located near a side garden and from what he could see the garden wall seemed easy to climb over. Though, there were a couple of holes in his plan. Firstly, he had no idea if the window was alarmed. Secondly, it was unclear as to the security just outside in the garden and if Dean was lucky to get out and across the garden, the security and landscape beyond the wall was unknown. For all he knew he could land feet first in the middle of a guards barracks. 

Despite the holes in the plan Dean was willing to take his chance. He even worked out the best time to make his move. He would make a break for it just after lunch as it would given him a few hours to be gone before anyone might notice him and by that time he would be well away and it would be getting dark. The thought of running through unknown territory with vampires chasing him wasn’t a brilliant plan, but anything was better than staying in the mansion and awaiting his fate. No. Dean would take his chances. He would take the gamble, but the question on his mind was, whether it was fair to gamble with the life of the young man currently standing a few feet away from him. 

Turning back towards Ryan, Dean couldn’t help but consider his options. If he took off without him, Ryan would get punished. If he took the kid with him and they didn’t make it, the kid was in world of trouble. But what if the kid knows the terrain better than Dean? He may be an asset. Mind made up, Dean decided to take him with him, but only if the kid agreed to it. He wouldn’t take such an important choice away from him, especially as Ryan had so little choice in his life already. 

Throughout the morning Dean took every opportunity to paint a wonderful and exciting picture of what it was like to live free from vampires. He could tell that Ryan hung on every word and story he told him. It felt like hero worship. As lunch was fast approaching, Dean decided he needed to let the young man in on his thoughts and to give him a choice.

Determined to minimalize the risk of getting caught, Dean managed to get both of them working for a few minutes near the window, exactly where there was a blind spot on the cameras. “Hey kid! Ryan.” The whispering alerted the younger slave that something was up. Drawing nearer to the hunter, Dean continued. “Look, there’s not much time, so I’ll make this quick. I think we both know what’s in store for me later today when Viktor returns.” 

Without words, Ryan acknowledged his agreement with a nod and a sad grimace on his face. “Yeah. Well, I can’t let that happen kid. I just can’t let that bastard touch me. I’ve lived free my entire life and what’s happening here is wrong on so many levels and I’d rather die a free man running for my life, than live on my knees in servitude to these blood sucking fuckers. So, I’m leaving today. This afternoon and I want to give you a choice. Come with me. I mean it! Escape with me and I’ll get you out of this life.” 

Ryan wasn’t exactly screaming no or running towards his masters. That in itself was a good start, but he wasn’t breaking out the champagne either on Dean’s proposal. “Dean. ….. The life you’ve been speaking about. I would love to see that. I mean, really live it, but I’m scared. You’ve never seen what happens to slaves when they disobey never name try and escape. I’ve seen it only once. About 6 years ago when a trained slave hurt Miss Bridget. His punishment was a slow death. They made us watch. To this day, I can’t speak about it. I was still so young, but it made me understand. You don’t disobey. You don’t run. You don’t have rights. We are property. We are possessions that they are free to do with as they feel.” 

Dean understood the fear. The kid was born into slavery and had only seen what happened when someone disobeyed. We all fear the unknown and cling to what we know when presented with change – good or bad. It didn’t’ matter. “Look Ryan. I won’t make you come with me, but I will give you the choice. You are good kid and if I escape there’s a high chance that you’ll get punished because you didn’t try and stop me. I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t stay here. I won’t stay here. I’m giving you the choice. Come with me. Fight alongside me and together we might be able to claw our way out of this hell hole.” 

Trying to keep his emotion in check he continued. “I can’t promise you that we’ll succeed. I won’t kid. There is every chance that this ends bloody for us both. If you’re scared, I’ll understand and I’ll do my best to make it look like you fought me, but I was born free and to stay here will kill my soul. The very essence of who I am. Do you understand? I don’t have a choice.” Dean wanted to say he had family and loved ones who were waiting for him, but he honestly wasn’t sure if that was the case. Instead, he focused on escaping for himself and not others. Not for Sam, Cas, Jack or his mother. He was doing this, because he was Dean frickin Winchester. Hunter. Hero. He fought monsters and saved the innocent. He wasn’t a victim and refused to be a victim. 

Whilst Dean’s mind remembered his family and in particular the last few months of his life in the bunker. He realised that he was most likely going to be on his own. He couldn’t go back to Sam and the bunker. He’d only be inviting more trouble to their doorstep with pissed off vampires looking for him. Sam had enough to contend with. Dean shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. He needed to get out and get away. What he did next depended on the success of the first stage of his plan. 

He was knocked out of his internal debate by Ryan. “Yes. The answer is yes, Dean. I’m scared, but I don’t want to end up like Trevor and I know Mr Stanley has been talking to some of the vampires about me. I’m 16 now and I think they want …..” The kid couldn’t even say the words. Dean knew too well what they were planning for Ryan. “It’s OK Ryan. I understand and that’s good enough reason to run with me. But you need to understand that it’s high risk. If we fail and we might. Then it will be very bad for us. I’m not going to sugar coat it. Things could get dangerous and most likely life-threatening. Real bad if we fail. I don’t want to frighten you but don’t say yes to me because you don’t want to upset me. Say yes, because you really want to be free.” 

Ryan seemed to understand and grabbed Dean by both lapels. The rough handling seemed out of character for the boy, but Dean got the message. “I’m not doing this just because you told me about life being rosier on the other side of the fence. I’m doing this because I want to choose who I sleep with. Who I fall in love with. Hell, I want to be able to decide what I eat for a meal, never name what time I go to bed. As you say, what type of life is there to be had when I’m not living. And in the past few months, I’ve come to realise that this is not a life worth living. 

Despite suspecting that Ryan was getting carried away with the idea of freedom and probably hadn’t really fully considered the consequences, Dean was happy Ryan had agreed to join him in his escape. With the understanding reached between both men, they returned back to the cars and more importantly back into the line of sight of the cameras and continued working on the cars. The next hour flew and it was no time before the speaker announcing it was lunch time echoed around the garage. Downing tools, both Ryan and Dean walked back towards the kitchen. Once again, his entire journey back to the kitchen was guard free. ‘Where the hell are the guards?’ It didn’t make sense to the hunter. After all, they had paid so much for him and they knew he would try to escape. They kept him in the highest and secure room at night, so why leave him to wander unguarded about the house? 

That was a very good question, but in the absence of time or further information, Dean couldn’t afford to think too long on an answer. He needed to get away and he would take any advantage he could find. 

As he entered the kitchen he was met once again by the eerie silence. Glaring around the room, Ryan tugged his sleeve and guided him to a smaller table of to the side of the room. It was the smart thing to do. It was wise to keep a low profile and out of trouble especially as he was so close to running. He couldn’t afford to get in trouble and end up imprisoned or weakened. So he sat down quietly and began to eat his food. 

Throughout the meal, Dean managed to eat in peace. He appeared relaxed as supposed to the rather nervous looking young slave sitting opposite him. Noticing the shaking hands as Ryan placed his cup back on the table. Dean leaned forward and whispered. “Kid, relax. Enjoy the comforts of food and water.” Dean attempted a few jokes to calm the kid down. It seemed to be working as both of them were giggling about a quirky observation the hunter had made about a few of the guards and slaves. 

Unfortunately the happy sounds coming from their table attracted the jealous eye of a few of the slaves including Trevor and Stanley. It was Trevor who decided to piss all over their happy time. “Well look at all this then. Happy smiles. Laugh while you can Dean, because from what I hear, Grand Master Volkov tends to be very rough with your lookalikes. Just imagine what he’s going to do to you? I mean, I’ve been thinking about it all morning. Warms the heart to know you’re about to get fucked six ways this evening.” 

As much as Dean wanted to punch the spineless little sycophant he refrained. He knew that certain slaves and vampires were looking for any excuse to hurt him, so Dean said nothing and didn’t rise and take the bait. Trevor continued. “I hope you’re worth all the money the Master paid for you? Whore!” Dean put his head down and gritted his teeth as he tried to control his temper. It was then he had a flashback. He could hear Viktor’s voice. “Worth every dollar I paid for you and I look forward to exploring every part of you, my treasure.” 

Unsettled by that thought Dean fought every instinct in him to not lash out and hit the young slave. Luckily the arrival of Mr Stanley at his table blocked any chance of Dean retaliating, either verbally or physically. “Ah boys, I’m glad you’re chatting and getting along. Trevor, Master Petrovich insisted that you and Dean spend some time together this afternoon, ahead of Grand Master’s return. You know. Show him the ropes… what to expect when he’s in the presence of Grand Master Viktor.” 

Stanley’s request seemed to annoy Trevor as much as it did Dean. “What? No. No Mr Stanley. I mean .. forgive me. I’m not refusing Master Petrovich’s request, it’s just I’ve never been asked to teach any of the others before Dean. I.. I…” Trevor didn’t get a chance to finished as Stanley made it clear. “Trevor. This is not a request. Master Petrovich insisted that Dean needs educated in how to please his Master. You know what Grand Master Viktor likes and wants. You are the obvious choice.” 

‘Oh crap!’ This was going to screw up Dean’s entire escape plan, which hung on him actually being in the garage and not wherever Trevor was planning to school him on how best to ‘pleasure your vampire’. Dean had to turn this around and quick. “Ahh. Emmm…. Mr Stanley. Trev is right here. I’m worldly wise and besides the more I focus on what’s happening the higher the possibility that I’ll piss off Grand Master Viktor. Best thing for me is to relax and I can’t think of a better way to relax than being arms deep in an engine.” Dean held his breath as Stanley considered his options. 

“Enough. As much as you both would love to not have to do this. I can’t go against Master Petrovich’s instruction. This is not up for discussion. Trevor, take Dean here to one of the teaching rooms. I think some privacy will help, don’t you?” With Stanley’s orders, there was no room for further debate. Dean and Trevor both nodded and Trevor grabbed the hunter by the upper arm and began to lead him out of the room. As Dean looked back towards young Ryan, part of him was disappointed but another part of him was relieved. He was still going to escape, but he would have no guilt in knocking out Trevor when it came to striking out for his freedom. Additionally, if he failed, he suspected that Trevor wouldn’t escape the punishment either. 

Head down, Dean followed the other slave out of the room towards the other end of the mansion. As he went he took in every corridor, entrance and exit never name the number of cameras and guards. He was still going to make a run for it, come hell or high water! 

_______________ 

It didn’t take long for Trevor to find a private room. Dean could tell that the younger slave was as excited about tutoring him as he was on taking part. On entering the room, he came to an abrupt halt as he took in the glass cabinet that spanned across one wall in the room. On closer inspection his heart nearly stopped. Inside the cabinets were various instruments. As much as Dean kept telling himself they were weapons, he knew deep down that the items inside the cabinet were used on slaves. The whips and chains were a dead give away, but there were other items that Dean feared, purely because he hadn’t a clue as to how they would be used on him, but got the feeling he wouldn’t like their use. 

Trevor seemed to read Dean’s emotions as he began to smirk. Opening his mouth to say something smart and possibly to begin the lesson, Dean decided time was too short for this crap. Without warning the hunter punched the 23 year old blonde not once, but twice in the face. The second punch hit the jaw and floored the slave in seconds. 

Without breaking a sweat, Dean reached the cabinets and began looking for handcuffs. To his surprise, he smiled as he had gained access to what could potentially be used as weapons to protect himself. Huffing at his sudden good fortune Dean grabbed some rope, a whip, a knife and some sort of bat and then turned to secure Trevor. Before leaving his eyes landed on one of the objects behind the glass. Smirking, Dean snatched the item and took great joy in placing a gag securely around Trevor’s mouth. “Sorry Trev, but I don’t think you really need to teach me much. I sort of picked it up real easy. Pleasant dreams and enjoy servicing Vlad the Impaler!” 

Moving across the room to the window, Dean cursed as he noticed that it was nailed shut. He supposed it made sense, given the contents and function of the room he was currently standing in. Faced with no other choice, he needed to leave the room and find another way out. As his thoughts turned to where he had saw the cameras he froze. He’d forgotten that most rooms had surveillance equipment of some kind or other. Looking up quickly he breathed a sigh as he realised the room didn’t have any surveillance. He had been lucky, but he needed to find another way out and quickly. The clock was ticking down and he had no idea when Viktor would return. 

Pacing back and forth he recalled that there was a camera placed halfway down the corridor. The moment he would leave the room there was a possibility someone would see him and the alarm would be raised. Looking out the window he could already see that the sun was beginning to sink in the sky. He estimated that he had only a few hours before sunset. Time was running out. He needed to chance that given all the cameras in this house, someone wasn’t able to watch all of them at the same time. 

With that thought, he pulled open the door and exited the room, this time deciding to proceed at a gentle pace as not to draw too much attention to himself. He had to hope that given how many slaves walked about, that he wouldn’t draw much attention. At least not until Trevor raised the alarm. 

A few doors down, Dean decided to chance it and see if he could find an open door or window. As he entered the room he found himself standing in some sort of drawing room. He couldn’t help put gasp at the grandeur. It was clear that money was not an option for Viktor or any of the other vampires currently residing in the mansion. His eyes latched on a set of patio doors that obviously led out to one of the gardens. As he approached he could see they were locked. As he considered breaking the glass he noticed a number of people working outside. Making such a commotion was not advisable, so he decided to chance his luck at the other side of the house. 

Leaving the room, he made his way towards the back of the house. As walked down the long corridors two things struck him. Firstly, where were the guards? Given that he was locked in a special room with special added security, it struck him how he was left basically unattended during the day. It didn’t make sense. Secondly, leaving the lack of guards to the side, with all the cameras in place, how is it that no one had noticed he wasn’t where he was meant to be? Deciding not to look this ‘gift horse in the mouth’ he continued on his mission. 

Three room checks later, Dean was becoming increasingly frustrated. Each room had either windows nailed shut or guards or slaves unhelpfully situated close by to doorways. Huffing in frustration, Dean peered at a nearby clock and was shocked to see his search had lasted nearly two hours. His window of escape was closing rapidly. Anytime soon, Viktor would arrive back and most likely would be keen to get acquainted with his latest acquisition – namely Dean or more accurately Dean’s blood and butt. Spurred on by that thought, Dean pulled forcibly against the closest window latch. Nothing was giving and to break a window would attract too much attention. If only he had a quiet place like the garage!!!! 

‘You stupid idiot Dean!’ It hit him. All this time Dean had been searching for a weakness in the building and he had forgot about the garage. Shaking his head and inwardly chastising himself for missing the bloody obvious, Dean worked out the quickest way back towards the garage. The only problem was he had to ensure he didn’t go near the kitchen or bump into Stanley. Thinking logically about the mansion layout, he worked out that normally large country estates were rectangularly and that meant if he kept walking the parameter of the house, after a while he would eventually go full circle, which in theory would leave him very close to the garage. 

Armed with a new plan Dean began to quicken his pace enough to make up some time, but not too quick to attract unwanted attention via the cameras. After two more long corridors later, Dean realised that his plan wasn’t working out as it should be. ‘Dammit, where the hell is the garage?’ Dean was angry at himself. He thought he had memorised as much as he could about the layout of the house, but he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t at least lapped the house. 

Partially in frustration, and on hearing footsteps and two voices coming directly towards him, Dean decided to chance exploring another room. Opening a door nearest to him, he entered what looked like yet another meeting room of some type. Ignoring the décor and layout he raced to the windows and sighed. Both were nailed shut, but his heart sank as he took a few minutes to look through the windows. 

As Dean had almost figured, he had nearly did a 360 degree exploration of the ground floor and as such he could look out and see what was essential situated at the front of the mansion. The drive way and front garden was sweeping but as he squinted he could make out various security check points and measures. But it wasn’t the guards, gates or open grass that worried him. No. It was the arrival of a long black estate car. The hunter knew who was sitting in the back of the car long before the vehicle even stopped. Viktor was back. Time was nearly up. Even if he hid in the room, he knew they would go looking for him and find Trevor incapacitated. Then the alarm would be raised. 

Dean moved out of sight but stayed near the window, taking a chance to peer out and check on where exactly Viktor was in relation to entering the house. Holding his breath and clinging to the wall, Dean watched as the car stopped and a chauffeur got out and opened the door for the Grand Master. The hunter could see that Valentin was now greeting his sire in what looked like a meaningful hug. He could see they were talking about something, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying, but at one stage Viktor seemed to look away from Valentin and the hunter could have swore the vampire was looking straight at him. 

Shaking his head Dean moved back from the window and chose to focus on the positives. He was free and still undetected. That was an advantage. He just needed to rethink his escape route. Even if he made it to the garage and got out through the window, he didn’t have enough of a head start to make it on foot. He needed a vehicle. Then he chastised himself again as he recalled a garage full of vehicles. His new plan was simple. Make it to the garage, grab keys and a car or bike and make a break for it and hope for the best. 

The plan was insane but not impossible, but as he managed to get his bearings he realised that something was wrong. There seemed to be more movement outside and then the speaker came to life. “This is announcement to all slaves. The new slave Dean has left his post and is currently hiding out in the house somewhere planning to leave. If you see him, notify the nearest vampire immediately. Failure to do so will result in the strictest of punishment. I now turn to speak directly to you Dean. You have five minutes to make yourself known to a vampire. If you choose to ignore this order there will be consequences. The clock’s ticking Dean.” 

Dean had been sure that the voice over the speaker had been Viktor. He could also tell that the vampire seemed pissed but was fighting to keep any anger out of his voice when he made the announcement. The hunter’s options were getting fewer and fewer as the seconds ticked by. 

Figuring that the ‘cat was out of the bag’ Dean began to jog down the corridor, every now and then checking to get his bearings. As he reached the corridor that would lead to the garage he noticed that there were quite a few guards. It was then that he noticed that Ryan was being forcefully pinned up against the side of a wall and questioned. No doubt, they thought he would know something, given he was the only real friend Dean had made since arriving. Deciding that he didn’t’ want to endanger Ryan any more than he already had, the hunter turned and began running towards the main entrance situated in the middle of the mansion, right beside the great hall way. 

He now had no real options left. The garage was overrun with guards, but perhaps attempt to leave by the main door was so preposterous that they wouldn’t expect him to attempt it. ‘Fuck it. Take the chance, you’ve no other options man!’ He was now in full sprint as he made his way as quietly as he could towards the main hall. He was still surprised by the lack of contact with any of the vampire guards. Even if he had been searching for a vampire to formally surrender to there wasn’t many around. That in itself was strange, but Dean kept going. 

As he reached the main hall way, he could sense how close to freedom he was. Only ten or so feet and he would be outside. He couldn’t believe his luck the door was partially ajar and there was only two vampires standing guard. Scanning the rest of the main hallway he couldn’t see any other vampires and neither Viktor or Valentin were in sight. 

With surprise on his side, Dean entered the hall and rushed both vampires. Using the whip he managed to latch on to one of the vampires necks. He tugged and that seemed to be enough to make the vampire stumble. Whilst the other was distracted the hunter managed to use his knife to cut a deep gash across the neck of the second vampire. The blow wasn’t enough to kill the guard, but it was enough to leave the way clear to make it to the exit. 

Filled with a sense of hope Dean reached the entrance way and was about to set foot outside the mansion when a horrendous pain shot through his body. It felt as if he was being electrocuted by 1000s of volts of electricity. His body convulsed and then collapsed in a heap at the entrance to the mansion. 

As pain continued to shoot through his muscles and right through to his soul, the hunter could just about make out laughter and a what was a very slow clapping of hands. Lying on his back with his leg bent at a funny angle, Dean managed to turn his head to the side in order to see where the slow round of applause was coming from. As he looked back towards the hall he took in the figure of the Grand Master. Viktor had a huge smile on his face and was beginning to slowly walk towards him. Try as Dean might, the pain that was still running through his body was making it next to impossible to move. 

Just as he considered that he was going to die from a cardiac arrest on the steps to the mansion, Dean felt two sets of hands grab his shoulders and body and pull him back across the doorway and back into the hallway. The moment he was back inside the mansion the pain stopped as quickly as it had started. ‘What the hell?’ 

Still aching, Dean watched as Viktor slowly made his way towards him. Lying defenceless on the floor was not the best way to protect himself, but his body still ached and his legs refused to move in a co-ordinated way. Faced with limited options, Dean attempted to crawl in order to put some distance between himself and the imminent punishment and pain that was coming his way. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean! I have to give it to you, I’m not really impressed, I had imagined that you would have made it to the outside sooner than you had.” Dean couldn’t help but look back in confusion at him. “Whaaaattt??? ….. I … I don’t understand, what do you mean ‘made it outside sooner?” Annoyingly Viktor just laughed. 

“Oh Dean. …. You were right Valentin. He really is the dumber brother isn’t he? This bodes well. Dean, didn’t you ever think to question why there were no guards on you. Come on. You’re locked in your cell every night but left to basically wander about this place during the day. Come on! Not even you can be so stupid?” As much as Dean was in agony, a gloating Viktor and a smug Valentin just pissed Dean right off. 

As he managed to stagger his way to his feet again. Dean turned. “Well fuck you both. Forgive me for being more focused on trying to escape the evil lair.” Dean was stopped from continuing by Valentin grabbing him and twisting his arm round behind his back. “As I said Grand Master, it’s going to take some time to house train your new pet here.” As Valentin tightened his hold on the hunter, Viktor moved deeper into Dean’s personal space. 

“Oh Pet! The reason you’re locked in isn’t because I fear you escaping in the middle of the night. No, it’s more about making sure that it’s harder for anyone to come in and steal you. I have no fear of you leaving this building Dean. Because simply, you can’t leave. That little pain that floored you when you hit the doorway was part of a very powerful spell that is designed to keep you within this mansion. You can’t escape and if anyone tries to teleport your out of here, it won’t or can’t happen. So you see, that’s why there’s no need for guards on you.” 

On hearing the explanation, the hunter knew that Viktor was telling the truth. “I assume that this was part of the ritual?” Dean was hoping to at least get some more insight into what had been done to him. Unfortunately Viktor just smirked. “No Dean, this magic was simple, nothing as intricate as the magic that was used in the ritual.” Hearing that didn’t help clarify diddly squat for Dean. ‘Dammit!’ 

“Are we done with the 20 questions Dean? My patience is wearing very thin and despite the lesson I was happy to teach you, you still need to be punished for the numerous rules you broke today.” It seemed Viktor was obviously bored with the current situation and was ready to move on to other more entertaining and enjoyable business. “Get up slave, now we’ve established the boundaries properly, it’s time to explore new territory!” Dean cringed as he observed Viktor’s eyes roaming over his body. “Well, you can go right to hell, you…” Dean never got to finish his insult as the last thing he saw before the world going dark was the hard fist of Valentin.


	21. It's been a long time coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but I'm still trying to get over the sad news that the show is ending at the end of Season 15. I'm gutted but I understand that all great things must eventually come to an end. 
> 
> I just realise that the title to this chapter seems connected to the news about the show, but I can assure you that this chapter was first drafted and named 2 days ago. 
> 
> On the chapter - I've put an extra warning in as this is the chapter with a rape scene towards the end of it. Please be warned. This is my first time ever writing anything like this so please bear with me and I would welcome any feedback on it. 
> 
> Enjoy (in hope for a better word) the chapter.

Chapter 21: It’s been a long time coming!

** WARNING – PLEASE BE AWARE THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE TRIGGERS FOR RAPE. I WILL TRY TO NOT BE TOO GRAPHIC BUT PLEASE BE WARNED **

[Dean’s POV]

The first thing that hit him was the pain. A dull ache shot across his jaw and along the back of his head. Slowly he opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself somewhere familiar. Sitting up, he realised that the last place Dean expected to wake up was back in his bed, deep in the basement of the Volkov Mansion. 

Walking into the bathroom he took a few minutes to do his personal business before cleaning up in front of the sink. Taking some time to wash his face, he observed his reflection and in particular any wounds. Fortunately the only new wound was the small cut he must have received when Valentin punched him. Cut lip aside, the hunter had managed to avoid any further bites, bruises or broken bones. Despite his failed attempt to escape and the countless number of rules he must have broken, he counted the lack of new injuries as a win for once. 

Sauntering back into the bedroom he half expected to see the huge butler standing leering at him or worse, Viktor. To find an empty room was both a relief as well as worrying. When was the ‘other shoe going to drop?’ Looking around his cell, he was pushed to find something to do. His options were extremely limited, either make his bed or have a shower and a shave. Or he could go nuts and do everything. It was clear that the hunter was not used to having free time and nothing to do. Who was he trying to kid. He had to escape a room, kill all the vampires and free all the slaves. Perhaps after that, take out the archangel Michael. ‘So! Not much at all!’

Listing in his mind all the things that he should be doing only made him feel even more powerless. Pacing the room in an attempt to find some sort of purpose did nothing to ease the anxiety that was building within him. So, it was a strange relief when the speaker announced that he had 30 minutes to shower, shave and dress. 

Making his way into the bathroom, he used the steam from the shower to generate some sort of privacy. As the water ran freely over his head an shoulders he contemplated what was awaiting him. He knew that punishment was most likely on the cards, he just prayed that no innocent slave would pay the price for his recent failure. The thought of the failed escape seemed to compound his growing sense of uselessness. The last few months had been a string of disasters and just as he had attempted to fight back, he had been easily subdued, kidnapped and sold into slavery. His self esteem seemed at rock bottom, but knowing that he was about to face Viktor and punishment he knew he had to button this crap down tight and mentally and physically defend himself from what was undoubtedly coming his way. 

Half expecting clothes to be lying neatly on his bed, Dean was unpleasantly surprised to find butler, Thomas, standing holding his clothes when he came out in only his towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Feeling vulnerable Dean moved to snatch the clothing out of the vampire’s hands and say something snarky, but the vampire beat him to it. “I would think carefully before you open your mouth this evening Toy, Grand Master Viktor is feeling creative and that never bodes well for any humans. Now, be silent and get dressed.” 

The clothes were shoved at him. Dean had expected some privacy and at least another 10 minutes or so before he would have had the vampire’s company, but it seemed that Thomas had been instructed to speed things up. It seems Viktor was done waiting. Turning to retreat to the bathroom and some semblance of privacy the vampire’s cold hand grabbed his shoulder. “Dress here and now slave.” Dean considered telling Thomas to ‘go fuck himself’ or something to that effect, but he felt that the list of his infarctions was already too long, to add to it was unwise. Instead he gritted his teeth and quickly dressed. Fortunately he was used to dressing in the presence of others, given he had spent most of his life sharing a hotel room with his little brother. So, in no time he was dressed in his usual black dress trousers and a white shirt. 

As he fastened the last button on his shirt, Thomas grabbed him by the elbow and tugged him towards the door. “Come Toy, let’s not keep your Master waiting.” Dean could have swore he heard a snicker as well as mumble coming from the vampire, but given he had decided silence and no confrontation were the way to go, he didn’t respond. 

Head down but eyes constantly scanning, Dean took in his surroundings enroute to Viktor’s private quarters. It was clear that wherever he was going was completely different from the first room he had met Viktor in. For starters, the lift went up another floor and had needed an additional code keyed int on the elevator pad. Of course, he pretended not to notice such things, but he made sure that every scrap of information was tucked away for future use. 

Eventually the butler stopped outside a set of very grand looking doors. Thomas pressed a buzzer and following various security protocols both vampire and hunter were granted access. Dean couldn’t help but react to the sheer size and grandeur of the Grand Master’s personal chambers. The elder Winchester guessed that the private rooms ran the length of most of the mansion and they were the most secure part of the house. 

“Ah Thomas, come in, bring our guest to the dining area.” Dean couldn’t help but notice how relaxed and warm the leader of the Volkov Clan was. Viktor’s pleasant demeanour concerned the hunter greatly. He should be furious at Dean’s escape attempt and flagrant disregard for the rules. So, to be confronted with a happy and relaxed Viktor was more than unnerving. Dean’s fears increased as Viktor personally pulled out the chair and instructed Dean to sit down. 

It was then that Dean realised that he was seated at a small dining table. The table was set to feed two and Dean noticed that the place setting opposite him had a large glass of what looked like red wine, but Dean knew better. From the slow slide of thick red liquid running down the side of the glass, the hunter guessed the majority of the liquid’s composition was human blood. Thankfully a slave had appeared and poured Dean a glass of red wine. Eyeing the liquid with suspicion, the vampire replied. “There’s nothing to fear Dean, it’s just wine I assure you. Besides I believe you love steak? I’ve had the chef prepare it medium-rare for you. I understand that’s the way you like it cooked. Tuck in. You must be starved! … Thank you Thomas, that will be all. You may go.” 

Dean was taken back by the situation. Despite his shock, he was starved and the smell from the meal was nothing short of divine. Without further thought of being poisoned or drugged the hunter tucked in. As he ate, Dean considered whether he should try and make conversation, but remembered the rules, so he continued to eat in silence and hoped whatever was coming, would not lead to this being the ‘last meal of ‘the condemned man! Besides how bad could it really be, given that he was alone in the room with one vampire?’

“I considered providing you with pie for dessert but I remembered you were badly misbehaved. So consider the lack of sweet dessert as part of your punishment.” Dean sighed as he neared the end of his main course. It hadn’t escaped his attention that the denial of pie was only ‘part’ of his punishment. As if reading his thoughts, the vampire continued. “And we still have to discuss your attitude and behaviour as well as your punishment slave. You may be special, but that only means that I need you to adhere to the rules more than anyone else.” 

On hearing Viktor Dean suddenly lost his appetite. He had known it was too good to be true. “But before we get to that, I thought we should just talk Dean. There is much we need to discuss first. I’m sure you have been confused since you woke up after the ritual. Valentin has told me you have many questions. So please use your time wisely now. Ask and if I can, I will answer you.” 

Shocked at the turn of events Dean decided to take advantage of the situation before the vampire changed his mind. Who knows, maybe through chatting, Dean might be able to talk his way out of punishment. It was a long shot, but he’d try anything to delay what was most likely coming. Nodding in acknowledgement of what Viktor had said, Dean then asked, “Valentin spoke of the rituals but he didn’t explain what they did. He told me you would explain, so I guess what did you do to me?” 

Dean was proud of the fact that his voice had remained unshaken. But it was the vampire’s body language that screamed at Dean that he wasn’t going to like what he heard. In a matter of seconds of asking the question, Viktor had moved from his position opposite Dean to standing practically as the hunter’s shoulder. 

“Right to the point. I like that. OK. I suppose you knowing what’s happened to you will do no harm, besides it might make you realise that there’s no choice, but to behave as you’re not going anywhere… Ever again!” On hearing the remark Dean wanted to turn and punch the vampire but knew he needed to know what he was up against more than appease his tempter. If he understood what had happened to him, maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to counter it. 

“Let me see…. Mmmmm.. where to start?” Those words alone made Dean nervous. ‘Just what the hell had they done?’ “Tripartite magic was used on you that night Dean. The first spell was really a treat for … well for me. The spell stopped you from ageing. Yes, you heard it right. You are frozen in time Dean. You won’t age a day. Butttttt…. Before you celebrate too much slave, you’ll remain as you are but you are NOT indestructible. You can still get hurt and injured and you can still die.” 

Dean thought on what the ramifications of the first spell could be. As much as he really loved the idea about not getting older and slower he didn’t like the idea of practically living for ever. Or as long as he didn’t get mortally wounded. As his mind tried to wrap itself around the concept, he must have looked confused. “I couldn’t think of what better way to preserve my treasure. Then it occurred to me, how unfair it would be to stay young and beautiful and not have you stay young and beautiful with me?” 

“What the hell? You…. I mean….. I’m confused. How does that even work. I stay young but if I fall down the stairs or you decide, fuck it I’m bored with you and stab me then it’s over!” Dean knew he had to be careful with his temper. The vampire was volatile and despite the earlier calmness, Viktor could easily lash out and after all, he might stay young, but he could still get hurt. “Oh Dean… you’re too special and remember I paid quite a lot of money for you, you will NOT be allowed to die. I have seen to it.” 

“What do you mean, you’ve seen to it? What else did you do to me and why?” Dean was scared. He knew three rituals had been done to him or involved him. “Though, not part of the actual rituals, I took additional precautions because I wouldn’t want you to escape via your own death Dean. So, I’ve cast a spell on you so you can’t or won’t harm yourself. But, unfortunately there’s no spell to make you completely indestructible and still human. Besides I need to be in a position to hurt you as and when it’s required.” Viktor smiled and edged a little closer as he spoke. 

“The second ritual. Now that one was the most important one. The second ritual did something very special Dean. It connected us in such a way that nothing, not even Michael’s bond can overturn. Have you ever heard of a singular connexion?” Dean was trying to process a number of things, but primarily that there was some sort of bond with Michael. Whilst he tried to understand, Viktor placed his hand gently on Dean’s shoulder. The hunter jumped a little and tried to shrug out of the vampire’s hold. 

“It seems that Michael is frequently on your mind. Be assured my treasure. The archangel had a hold on you, even after he left. The high priestess, Astra, she felt his bond and mark upon you when she performed the ritual. The bond was strong and unfortunately our magic couldn’t destroy it completely. But the magic of the Oracles did the next best thing. She used the singular connexion bonding and replaced his bond with mine. It’s still there but locked up and covered over.” 

The hunter was beginning to understand the nature of the second ritual. “Oh God. You used soul magic, didn’t you. That’s what the old witch lady did. I remember bits and pieces. This connection thingy. What does it mean? I don’t feel anything different, but I’m guessing it does something that I’m not really going to like or agree to in the long run.” Dean shivered at the thought of what the repercussions could be and as he took in the gloating smile that was spreading across the ageing vampire’s face. He knew he really was going to hate it.

“There are many bonds. For example, the bond between Sire and child, like between myself and Valentin is strong. The singular connexion is the daddy of all bonds. Using soul magic, Astra interwove my soul with yours. Using your soul… and Dean…. She said your soul was one of the most unique and most powerful souls she’s ever felt. The energy from it has created a very powerful bond. It had to be this powerful Dean, in order to counter the claim from the magic that the archangel has used on you.” 

Sighing and reaching out to touch Dean, this time on the back of the neck, Viktor continued. “You don’t feel nothing yet because the connexion has just been created. But over time, with you and I spending more ‘special time’ together…. And… how do I say it… getting more intimate…. Sharing and exchanging parts of ourselves with each other.. Well, that strengthens the bond. So, over time, eventually you will embrace the bond completely and have nothing but adoration and complete devotion for your soul bond.” 

Dean felt like vomiting. Deep down he feared that the magic had done something to him, but the very thought of him accepting his role and going even further, embracing and enjoying it was just too much. He had to get out of the room, or at the very least put more distance between himself and the creature that was now rubbing small circles with his hand along Dean’s neck. 

“No…. No.. No… No! That’s sooooo, not going to happen. All the magic in the world is not going to make…” As he was getting to the insulting part of the tirade, the vampire raised his hand and Dean stopped. Infuriated Dean went to continue but found he couldn’t. ‘What the fuck?!?’ As if reading his mind, the vampire spoke. “Dean, we both know how you were going to finish that sentence and for your own sake I felt I should intervene and save you from yourself. You can fight all you want Dean, but over time you WILL grow to worship me. It’s inevitable.” 

“Setting aside that that’s not going to happen. These all seems a little one sided. What happens to you then?” Dean had to know. There had to be other repercussions. He needed the full picture. “Well, you’ve just experienced two of them. … No? Nothing? Hmmm. I can control you Dean. If I wish for you to stop talking I can force that upon you. Also, due to our special bond, I can actually hear what you’re thinking. Also I can get a sense of what you’re feeling. ” 

As the ramifications of the spell were becoming much clearer, Dean’s world and all his carefully crafted coping mechanisms he had constructed were beginning to crumble. He was prepared to fight the vampire for as long as it took, but the information was making it clear that over time, who he was would change and before he would know, he wouldn’t be himself anymore. In addition, any attempt to fight back would be stopped and any thought of escape was futile. The vampire knew everything. There was no hiding place for the hunter, not even in his mind. At that thought he imagined he heard his heart break in despair. 

Whether the vampire picked up on his thoughts or feelings, Dean wasn’t sure. “So you see Dean, there’s no point in fighting. Even your little escape attempt yesterday was pointless. In fact, I decided to use you to test my security. You see, over the years, my guards have grown lazy and fat. With everything that is going on, I need to make certain improvements in the mansion’s security. Soooo what better way to test, than to look at the internal weaknesses first.” 

In an attempt to regain some ground, Dean bit back a reply. “Bullshit! You weren’t even here and there’s no way you knew when I was going to escape.” Knowing how his voice sounded quite shaky, Dean was well aware his words were feeble, his fight, pathetic, but words was all he had. 

“Oh Dean, my treasure. I knew the very moment you decided to escape. I felt it, even when there was distance between us. Even with our bond still to be cemented I could sense your thoughts. When I arrived back, I could feel your presence as you watched me get out of the car. Surely, you noticed me staring right at you as you stared at me?” 

Dean thought back to the escape and he did recall how Viktor seemed to be glaring right at him. At the time he had thought nothing of it, but now it made sense. Realisation hit him. His fears from earlier now fully realised. Even if he managed to get out of his room and evade any vamps and leave the house. Viktor could find him, even when there was distance between them. ‘Dammit!’

“Oh don’t despair. I wasn’t just testing our bond. That was never in question really. I was more concerned about the security measures. You see, when I knew you were escaping I contacted Valentin. We decided to observe how long it would take until a guard noticed. Do you know, they didn’t even check the cameras. At least the outside guards took their role seriously. I have to say thank you Dean. Your little escapade enabled me to identify the holes and weak links. Let’s just say they have been eradicated.” 

As Viktor seemed to shamelessly gloat about his creativity, Dean tried to better his position. “Hey, with you knowing and planning all this, I was never going to be able to escape and I helped you test your security. So I’m reckoning there’s no real need for any more punishment. Don’t you think?” As Dean asked the question he held his breath. He knew it was a long shot, but he was playing to the vampire’s vanity. 

“Nice try Dean, but thank you for reminding me. Come this way!” The hunter could tell from the confident smile that what was coming wasn’t going to be good. As Viktor beckoned him to come towards the nearby window, Dean reluctantly stood up from the table slowly. He thought about lifting the sharp knife from the table, but stopped when the vampire reminded him that it wasn’t a good idea. 

As the hunter neared the window, the vampire opened it and then turned and grabbed Dean by his left shoulder and pulled him close to his side. Dean felt uncomfortable as the vampire insisted on encroaching on his personal space. He attempted to step a little to the side, but the vampire’s arm pulled him even closer. “Now, now Dean. As my slave, you don’t decide anything anymore not even where you stand.” As the vampire spoke, he took the liberty of groping his upper arm and then he moved his hand lower so it was resting near Dean’s hip. The hunter shivered but tried not to flinch away. 

In an attempt to distract the vampire’s mind and hand away from his hip, Dean asked, “so, now that we’re standing looking out the window, what did you want to show me?” He shifted from one foot to the other as he spoke and with each rocking motion he managed to inch a little further away from the vampire’s hold. 

“It’s time for your punishment Dean!” The vampire spoke in such an upbeat manner. It was clear the bastard was enjoying what was about to happen. The hunter looked shocked as he turned away from the vampire and looked out of the window. It was with dread that he started to turn his gaze downward, taking in the a courtyard. 

“You son of a bitch! No. Please don’t do this. None of them did anything wrong. It was me and only me. No one knew what I was planning to do. I was the foolish one and I was the one who attacked the guards. If you’re going to punish anyone, punish me!” As he spoke, he had turned back and his hands were now reaching towards the lapels of the vampire’s morning suit jacket. 

Viktor just chuckled and raised his hands and grasped both Dean’s hands in his. “Don’t you see Dean? I am punishing you. You forget I know everything about you and one thing I know for sure is that you have a high tolerance to pain and very low self esteem and self worth. So me, punishing you physically would have little to know real impact. You’d just go out and do it again and again and that, my sweet little treasure, will simply not do. I need you safe and secure.” 

It was these words that the vampire abruptly turned the hunter so he was now facing the window again. Viktor had taken the opportunity to pull the hunter in front of him so with one more tug Dean’s back met the vampire’s strong chest. “You need to watch Dean. Failure to do so will result in further punishment. Open your eyes and watch your only friend in this place, learn a very harsh lesson. Do you know what that lesson is slave?” Dean knew too well, but his words failed him. 

“Your little friend Ryan is about to learn the hard way, that to be a friend of Dean Winchester is not good for his health and will most likely shorten his life span.” As Dean took in what Viktor had said, he failed to notice the Grand Master make some sort of signal, but he must have given the order as the young boy had been dragged out and fastened to a whipping post. To add to the effect, all the slaves had been ordered to attend and bare witness to the punishment. It occurred to Dean that this vampire really knew what he was doing. 

Dean pleaded with the vampire some more. “Please, don’t do this… Master…. I mean Grand Master. I understand now. I’ve learned my lesson too. Please spare him and I’ll behave. I’ll … I… I… hmmm.. I’ll do whatever you want me to do. Just don’t hurt him.” Dean meant what he was saying. He didn’t care what happened to him, but he couldn’t live with the young man taking his punishment. 

Dean’s words and thoughts seemed to make the vampire pause. Dean looked down at the ground to see everyone, including the vampire holding the whip, looking upward towards the window. Obviously, they were all waiting on Viktor to pass sentence and announce the punishment. 

After a few minutes, Viktor spoke. “You are all gathered here today to witness the punishment of this young slave. You will note, that the slave did not break any of the rules. But, he is being punished for being the only friend of the slave, Dean Winchester. You will already know, that the slave Dean, broke a number of rules including attempting to escape and seriously injuring not one, but two vampires. But given his importance, I am left with no choice but to punish someone. So, it’s either everyone receives punishment or just the one. The decision was easily made.” 

Dean wanted to punch and hit the vampire but he knew that it would only result in worse treatment for the innocent young man who was currently standing tied facing a post, awaiting lashes that were meant for Dean’s back. He was brought back to reality as Viktor ordered 50 lashes. The hunter gasped, along with every slave, as the sentencing was passed. 

As the first lash hit Ryan’s back, Dean couldn’t’ help but jump in shock as the kid screamed. By the third strike, the slave’s shirt was cut off his back and by the 5th, most of Ryan’s back was a bloody mess. By the 10th lash the teenager was on his knees, head bowed and silent. By the 14th lash Dean begged. “Please Grand Master, he’s barely conscious, all this is doing is killing him. Please stop this. I’m begging you, please.” 

Viktor said nothing he just used his fingers to grab Dean’s chin and push it, so once again, Dean was facing front. Dean’s loud begging and movement had attracted attention from the slaves down below. Many of them now were staring up. On noticing this, Dean cringes as he realised what it must look like to them. Gazing up and seeing Dean stand in a ‘loving and intimate embrace’, special and looking down at the rest of the slaves. They must all hate him for so many different reasons. Viktor really did know what he was doing. 

By the 22nd lash Ryan was unconscious. His body hanging limp from the post. His back totally destroyed. But as pointless as it was, the vampire just kept whipping, ensuring that the human, dead or alive, received his punishment. At the 30th crack of the whip, Viktor seemed to bore of the proceedings and began to close the window. “Come child, we have a few things more to discuss first. Perhaps, some tea or wine?” 

Dean felt he should have whiplash (no pun intended) from the rapid change from punishment to treat. Standing opened mouth, Dean’s voice refused to make a sound. “Not sure? Never mind, wine it is. Sit down Dean.” The hunter felt it wasn’t really a request as his eyes located where the vampire wished Dean to sit. No longer was he to sit at the table. Apparently, Viktor had decided to move the conversation to more comfortable surroundings and was ordering Dean to sit down beside him on, what looked to be and extremely comfortable couch. 

Looking around to see if there was another seat, Dean realised his options were the floor or the couch and he knew the floor wasn’t an option. Reluctantly, the hunter sat. Thankfully the couch was large and he managed to squeeze as close to the far end, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the Grand Master. Feeling awkward, Dean tried to think of what to say. The silence was uncomfortable for him and he feared the vampire might forego talking and move to something more physical. 

Recalling their previous conversation, Dean asked. “You mentioned three rituals. You’ve explained two. What was the third one?” As he asked the question, Dean kept his head bowed as he had no wish to hold eye contact with the vampire. 

“Oh, the third one wasn’t that spectacular. It was just tying up a few loose ends. You know, cloaking you from angels, and spells. In fact, I’m the only one that will be able to find you Dean. Even Michael and his prior claim won’t be able to track you here. I also took the chance to dial down your allure.” On hearing the word ‘allure’ Dean couldn’t help but raise his eyes and meet the vampire. ‘What on earth did that even mean?’ Most likely reading Dean’s thoughts, Viktor answered. “Dean, your blood is delicious. In fact, it’s more than delicious, it’s divine. The problem is, I think you’re soul is so powerful and you’re so special, you can’t help but tempt every vampire within scenting distance.” 

“It was just too dangerous for you. I mean, I would have had to lock you up constantly in your room, but thanks to some simple magic, Astra has been able to tone or dampened your scent down. The call of your blood isn’t as strong, but she assures me, it is still as delicious and as special as ever.” Dean moved himself further into the corner of the couch. All the talk of Dean’s scent and blood seemed to excite the vampire and as Viktor spoke, he began to edge himself closer to the hunter. 

Thankfully for Dean, Viktor was distracted by the ringing of a phone. Huffing in obvious displeasure at being interrupted, Viktor arose and stomped over to the desk and answered it. Coming back, he informed Dean that the punishment had been delivered but the vampire failed to indicated whether Ryan had survived the ordeal. Thinking further, he considered what his response should be but was unsure as to what a safe response could be. If Ryan was alive, one wrong word or action from him could finish the young man off. So, in the absence of clarity, he said nothing. 

Feeling powerless, but fearing the silence, Dean considered how to keep the vampire distracted. He was worried that now that the public punishment had occurred, he got the feeling the vampire was gearing up for a more private physical punishment. Dean considered his options. “Emmm…. Grand Master…. I’m curious. You’ve went to so much trouble and all for one little ole human. I know I’m a famous hunter and all that, but you paid over $13 million for me. Some would say that’s insane. Then you kidnapped anyone that looked like me. I mean, in Kentucky alone there were 30 men that went missing. I…” 

Dean stopped talking as he noticed how the vampire just was smirking. “You really do have low self-esteem and are self-less, aren’t you? You don’t care what happens to you. Even now, you’re worried about the other humans that disappeared, instead of what could happen to you. Well, to answer your question, before you really ask it. Those men you mentioned, well…. a number of those young men made it all the way to my mansion. Some of them just looked soooo like you, it was like looking in a mirror. But, despite their looks, they just weren’t you, my treasure. They’re weren’t used to vampires, many screamed and begged as I drained them. Some of them cried as I fucked and beat them.”

“Do you know what, I loved every minute, because all the time, I imagined it was you Dean. Yes. You. I have to admit. Valentin and the others have been worried. Ever since I saw you online, it’s all I’ve thought about. I had to have you, no matter what the cost. And I knew it would eventually happen and then I got the call that finally, after months of searching, you’d been located and captured. Of course, nothing prepared me for actually meeting you and …. Your scent and blood. It just screamed that it was meant to be.” 

As the vampire spoke he had moved even closer to Dean. All the while, Dean attempted to keep his distance, but knew it was futile. Viktor’s eyes were now roaming over Dean’s body, undressing him as he sat there. Dean’s heartrate increased, despite the hunter trying to remain calm. The way the vampire looked at him and spoke about him screamed possessive and obsession. Viktor was never going to let him go and now that he had bonded them, he knew it was going to somehow get much worse. 

The vampire had systematically hunted him down over months. It was clear, that Viktor raped and drained innocent young men that looked like Dean, in order to meet an obsessive need. The hunter felt sick. “They were innocent. And, it’s a little obsessive and if I’m honest, it’s sad and a bit pathetic!” 

Dean knew he was playing with fire, but the vampire’ hands was now slowly making it’s way up his leg. He had to do something to make Viktor alter his hand’s course. His statement seemed to work as the hand stopped. Unfortunately, it wasn’t removed, instead Dean began to feel sharp nails dig into his thigh. 

“Emmm.. I mean…. Don’t get me wrong, but you’re a rich and powerful vampire. You have slaves here and from what I’ve seen some of them worship you. Take that guy Trevor. He idolises the ground you walk on. Wha… what I’m saying is, you can easily pick up anyone, but you went to all this trouble for one hunter you saw on a live online feed on the dark web for how long? 5 seconds?”?. By your own admission, you could have bought 100s of slaves for what you paid for me. From where I’m sitting, it looks obsessive. Surely, you don’t need to pay for company…” 

The slap came fast, but it had the planned effect. Dean stopped speaking. So it was no surprise when the hand left his leg and proceeded to grab his jawline and turn his face so that they were looking directly at one another. “Listen very carefully Dean. DON’T test me. You are correct, but I will answer your question – you know, the ‘why you?’ question. It’s simple, because I get to kill two birds with one stone!” 

Dean was confused. So Viktor elaborated. “Do you know what happened when your brother killed the alpha vampire? No, you wouldn’t. Well, I can tell you, every first generation vampire, sired by the Alpha not just felt the Alpha’s passing. No… me and my brothers and sisters, we all seen the last few images and felt our Alpha’s feelings just before YOUR BROTHER, Sam WINCHESTER, put a bullet through his skull. Every single one of his firstborns saw your brother Dean. Every vampire felt his passing. All the Clan Masters are firstborns, so, I’ll give you a few minutes to let that thought sink in.” 

Dean pondered on Viktor’s statement. “Everyone of us, held a summit straight after it and so began the great debate of our time, as to who would lead our race. If I’m honest, that debate still rages on, but one thing we did all agree on was this. We viewed Sam Winchester as public enemy number one. My father, the Alpha loved me, and I him. So, when I heard that Sam Winchester was being auctioned, I couldn’t refuse. I was furious that I wasn’t going to get to make him suffer slowly, but I would take great pleasure into paying for his heart to be ripped from his rib cage. So imagine my disappointment when I heard that gun shot all those months ago?” 

“I stood in shock as realisation hit me that I wasn’t going to have the pleasure of killing your brother, and then I saw …. YOU! The camera caught it perfectly. You know… the love that you and your brother have, for one another. It was clear, right there, that to kill Sam Winchester was too easy. To good for the bastard. No. I needed to make him suffer. So, just as he took the one thing that truly mattered to me in this world, I vowed, as did many, that I would take the only thing of importance to him. And that one thing, Dean Winchester, is. YOU!” 

Dean gulped as the vampire released his jaw. “So, I hatched a plan. Why kidnap and kill Sam, when I could take his brother, the great Dean Winchester. But killing was too quick. I need your brother to feel humiliated. Powerless… and eventually over time…. Broken and sorry. I want him destroyed and to spend the rest of his days knowing his brother’s living in hell, being fucked and fed on by a vampire and that there’s nothing he, Sam Winchester, can do about it.” 

“So Dean. You talk of my obsession as if I’m pathetic. But no Dean. I am not obsessed or in love with you. You are not that important. You’re only here, because it’s your brother I want to punish. You are nothing. I didn’t pay the $13.5 million for you. NO! I paid it to piss your brother off. You are nothing, just a weak and now defenceless puppet for me to play with. And one day, when the bond takes, I’m going to parade you out in the open, so your brother can see. And do you know what he will see? ….. He’ll see his pathetic excuse for a big brother worship me and pander to my every need as you open a vein for me whilst taking it up the arse. On that day, I truly will enjoy watching your brother BREAK! For $13.5m, I get to break two Winchesters for the price of one!” 

On hearing Viktor’s tirade, Dean panicked. Looking back, he would probably would chastise himself for the actions he took as he attempted to escape. He couldn’t listen any longer to the crap that Viktor kept spouting. Throwing caution to the wind, Dean managed to catch Viktor off guard as he pushed him successfully backwards. It created the much needed space for Dean to get up and make a run for it. 

Viktor was fast. Dean had managed about four feet before he felt wind by his ears and then he was flat on his front with the weight of a vampire on his hips. Slightly winded, the hunter went into fight mode, considering that the flight mode wasn’t working. He managed to wrench his head back and give Viktor a head butt with the back of his skull. That seemed to daze the vampire enough for Dean to dislodge him from sitting on his hips. Scrambling to his feet, the hunter made it to the closest doorway, which he entered without realising he was moving further into Viktor’s private quarters. 

Hoping that he was entering some sort of exit to Viktor’s chambers, Dean was disheartened when he realised he managed to find the bedroom. ‘Oh fucking hell!’ Knowing that the vampire was merely feet away from hm, the hunter sprang towards the windows, seeking out anyway of getting outside. Luckily there were two patio styled doors, that must have led out onto some sort of breakfast veranda or something. Without thinking he flung himself at the doors hoping they were unlocked. Sadly for Dean, his luck wasn’t going to hold as he found his escape route barred shut. 

Turning back to face the room, he came face to face with a rather pissed off Master Vampire. Viktor was glaring at the elder Winchester, his cold eyes moving over Dean’s body, obviously weighing up what was the best way of incapacitating the hunter. Barely eight feet between them, Dean knew he had very little options. Scanning the room he realised Viktor liked his comforts as he saw a fireplace, sadly unlit, but with a fully working fireguard and iron poker. ‘A weapon, that’ll do nicely!’

Dean snatched up the poker and held it in both hands in front him. “Don’t you fucking move a step closer you son of a bitch.” He stuttered as he tried to think of his next steps. Like a cornered animals, all he had was attack, but very little else. No plan of escape and no allies to help him and the vampire knew it. “Dean, what are you going to do? Hit me with a piece of iron. Now we both know that won’t do you much good. Also, what do you think this little escapade of yours is going to achieve? Give up and behave Dean and this will not go as badly for you. If you choose to fight me, I will find ways of making this much worse. It doesn’t have to be bad for you.” 

Dean knew what the vampire was proposing. Give up and lie down and behave and he’ll literally go easier on Dean’s ass. But no matter what way Viktor might try and position this, he was still going to rape the hunter. Dean was going to be used and violated and he would not have consented. The only difference on giving in was how brutal the rape was going to be. Deciding that the choice was not a choice or option at all, Dean answered with a violent swing of the poker towards the vampire’s head. 

Viktor moved back a foot and Dean clumsily re-corrected his balance. “So be it Dean. I have your answer. Don’t say I never give you a choice on this matter. …. Hmmmph… and it could have been so much more fun. Oh well, at least one of us is going to enjoy this.” With his words, Viktor raised his right hand and slowly began to close it, all the while, his eyes never leaving Dean. As the vampire’s hand closed into a fist Dean felt excruciating pain rocket through his chest, ribs and abdomen. It was the feeling of being crushed, not dissimilar to the many times, Michael, Lucifer, the King of Hell or any big bad used their mojo on him, but this was not one of the set of attributes and skills a vamp would have. 

Screaming in pain, Dean fell to his knees. As his eyesight began to refocus Viktor had taken the opportunity to move forward into his space. It was then that Dean realised he had dropped his only weapon. Too late to pick it up again, the vampire backhanded the hunter and sent the rest of Dean’s body to the ground. But the assault didn’t end there as the vampire grabbed the hunter by the hair and lifted him back onto his knees. “Now Dean, we’re going to get acquainted properly with each other and we’re going to build on our special bond. … Just remember Dean, I give you a choice!”

Viktor raised Dean to his feet and then threw the hunter across the room, this time, Dean’s ribs hit the side of the bed as he crashed into the other wall. In seconds the vampire was on him again, this time kicking him in the stomach and ribs. Dean had no other choice but to protect his head and torso as he rolled himself as tightly as he could into a small ball. Despite his attempt to protect himself, he could feel blood rolling down the side of his face. Somehow in the fight he had hit the side of his face. 

Then the hunter felt hands grab at his arm and shoulder as he was dragged up from the ground and this time he was flung on the bed. Realising immediately that he was now lying on his back, openly exposed on the bed, Dean made an attempt to roll to his side but was stopped by the vampire as Viktor landed on top of the hunter. Then Dean felt hands and sharp nails or claws begin to rip at his shirt. 

Knowing that it was important to have as many layers of clothing between him and the vampire, Dean raised his hands to try and stop Viktor from removing his shirt. As he moved to counter the vampires’ advances, the Grand Master got annoyed at his protests and backhanded him across the face. Tasting blood in his mouth, Dean continued to try and save the shirt, knowing that any delay was only delaying the inevitable by minutes, if he was lucky. 

Clearly irritated by Dean’s flaying hands, the vampire hit him again. This time, it had the desired effect. Disorientated, Dean struggled to fight back and Viktor took advantage as buttons flew through the air as the shirt was ripped open. Cold hands roaming across his chest, shocked Dean out of his daze. The hunter’s breath hitched as the vampire’s fingers crazed over his left nipple. By now, the Grand Master was practically humming. “Beautiful… Just beautiful. You know Dean, this could have went so much easier, but perhaps you need the rough so that you appreciate more, when the gentle is applied.” 

With those words, Dean shrieked as Viktor’s sharp nails broke skin just under his ribcage. Clearly excited, Dean could feel the vampire’s cock harden as he straddled the hunter. Viktor was definitely aroused as he moved to undo the elder Winchester’s belt. Feeling a hand near his groin Dean began to panic. He started to buck his hips to try and remove the ancient vampire but it was to little avail. In fact, his movement seemed to excite the vampire more as Viktor lowered himself over Dean’s body and began to kiss and lick along the hunter’s chest. 

On feeling the wet tongue run along his body, Dean wanted to vomit. He nearly did when he realised that Viktor was lapping at the trickle of blood that was oozing out of the scratch marks the vampire had made. “Mmmmmm… you are just delicious, aren’t you treasure?” Shaking his head from side to side, because Dean couldn’t trust his voice not to break when he spoke, the hunter continued to struggle. 

“Well, as much as I’m enjoying a little sip, I’m more excited to taste the flesh now.” Dean knew what Viktor’s words meant, and if he wasn’t sure, the intent was clear in the vampire’s eyes as cold hands found the button and zip to Dean’s trousers. “Oh hell no, get off me!” 

The hunter knew his protests were pointless, but he had to do something. He couldn’t just sit there quietly and take it, or worse, cry like a child. No. Dean Winchester was a hunter and a hero. He was not going to break. But as the vampire hit him again on the face, and dazed him long enough, to pull the trousers down to his knees, he knew that there was every possibility that what was going to happen to him, was going to break him. 

Fortunately, in the vampire’s haste, he had only managed to remove the trousers, which meant Dean still had a shred of dignity, all represented by the pair of black silk boxers that was now the only line of defence between himself and Viktor. Then, out of nowhere Dean got lucky as a right hook managed to chip Viktor on his jaw. It had the effect of knocking the vampire off the hunter. It hadn’t knocked out the vamp, but Dean would take any advantage as he quickly moved to pull his trousers up and make a run for the door. Unfortunately, his luck was short lived as he hit an invisible barrier with such force that he fell to the ground.

It must have been bordering on unconsciousness as he realised that he had lost time. Instead of expecting to find himself on a heap on the floor, where he had fallen, Dean, now found himself back on the bed. This time he had been placed face down on the bed and his hands were now secured in handcuffs, behind his back. 

“Now, that’s much better.” As Viktor spoke, Dean felt both hands travel down his back as they made their way to his ass. Surprised that the boxers were still in place, Dean squirmed at the cold touch. “Ahh! We won’t be needing these, now will we?” The vampire didn’t wait for an answer as he painfully ripped the boxer completely off the hunter. Now, Dean’s humiliation was complete. He was lying face planted on a bed, completely naked, with a vampire about to rape him and there was definitely no ‘white knight’ going to come charging through those double doors to save him. He was very much on his own. 

“Now, the question is, do I use lubricant or not? Buuutttttttt…. given your attitude all evening and …… hmmmm… as you’re still in the dog house for your little escape attempt, I’m thinking it would send out the wrong message if I treated you well and prepped you, never name provided lubricant. I say, let the blood grease the way!” 

With those words, the hunter knew what was going to happen was going to be more painful than anything he had endured in a very long time. He knew he needed to do the opposite of brace himself, but he couldn’t help it. His body seized as it tried to defend itself. It was as he tried to retreat into his head for protection that he heard the voice. At first, he thought Viktor was physically speaking to him, but very quickly he realised the bastard vampire was literally in his head. Even now, as he was about to be sodomised, the vampire wasn’t even allowing him the solace of hiding within his mind. 

‘You’re mine Dean. I’m going to stay right here and fuck you physically and mentally. Just to make sure you understand, ALL of you belongs to ME!’ The vampire hadn’t removed his trousers. Viktor was preparing to take him quick, as if he was some sort of cheap whore he had hired for some quick relief before he continued about his daily business. Dean was the vulnerable one, lying naked, tied up and bracing himself for a rape of the body and mind, all at the same time. 

Of course, as he continued to struggle internally with what was happening, Dean almost missed the initial breach as Viktor forced his cock all the way in. The pain was immediate and try as the hunter wanted to, there was no way he could have contained the scream that came out of his mouth. 

His ass felt as if it was on fire as the vampire began to violent thrust up into Dean’s channel. Viktor didn’t wait for the hunter to find any comfort or adjustment, instead, the Grand Master set a rigorous pace as he assault Dean’s ass. Dean could hear squelching sounds and he knew it could only be due to blood coming from where the undead vamp had torn him open. 

Try as the hunter might, Dean attempted to zone out the attack. It was his way of shielding his soul from completely breaking. Unfortunately, between the sharp burning pain and the endless moans and groans coming from the vampire above him, the eldest Winchester found it difficult to ignore what was happening to him. “Oh All Mother! Dean…. You’re so tight and warm. It’s like slipping into a warm bath. …. Hmmm… yeah, you’re my little whore now…. Mmmmm…. Just right there…. Yeah… that’s the spot.” 

Dean had hoped the trauma would make him numb but he was kept very much aware of what was happening to him, by the sharp finger nails scratching at his skin and fangs nipping at his neck and upper torso. “Mmmmm… mark you up and show everyone who you belong to…. yeah, just perfect ….. I’m looking forward to you limping around the house Dean. A great reminder that you will know your place……” 

The hunter fought back tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He couldn’t cry. He knew he couldn’t show any more weakness than he had already, or the vampire would know he was winning. ‘Who am I trying to kid?!? The fucker can read my mind. He can feel I’m breaking….’ Dean’s mind was in turmoil as he fought to protect his inner core. The piece of him that was his strength of soul. Then Viktor invaded his mind again. ‘How does it feel Dean, to know that you’re powerless? That you’re nothing? That you’re losing and I’m winning? That. Your. MINE!’ 

As Viktor pushed the last of his comments into Dean’s mind, the vampire seemed to re-emphasise his point by nothing short of stabbing him with his penis. The smell of copper in the air coupled with feeling of fluid running from his ass, told the hunter that he was torn pretty badly and bleeding heavily. 

The only ‘blessing’ regarding Viktor building towards his climax was that the vampire had orgasmic tunnel vision and couldn’t speak verbally or in his mind to Dean. The only sounds that could be heard were grunts and groans coming from the ancient monster as his pace increased. Then the vampire stopped and pulled out. The sudden change of circumstances shocked Dean into wide eyed silence. Unfortunately, the halt in proceedings was nothing more than an opportunity for Viktor to push Dean onto his back and look him in the eyes as he sunk back into Dean with the wickedest of grins. 

“Ahhh. That’s better. Now I can look at you as I come. And I can see our bond build as our orgasm builds. It will be beautiful… Hmmm.” If Dean had thought what had happened before was bad, nothing compared him for the new onslaught. Viktor set an even more rigorous pace than before. Every thrust seemed to go deeper than before and had the effect of pushing the hunter further up the bed until his head was hitting off the headboard. It didn’t help Dean, that with his hands still secured behind his back, both hands and lower arms were being crushed with the combined weight of both human and vampire. But bad as the pain was, it was nothing to the unsettling feeling of having Viktor’s eyes look straight at the hunter as he was violating Dean. 

Dean wanted to turn his head away in order to avoid gazing upon the face of his rapist, but he knew it was dangerous to leave his neck so exposed. His mind kept screaming that the bastard vampire was going to bite down on him the moment the orgasm hit. That’s how it always seemed to happen in any movies and TV shows. Stuck with his dilemma, Dean had not choice but to look upon his attacker and try and look defiant as his world slowly shattered. 

Then it happened! As Viktor’s thrusts began to become erratic and as his orgasm neared, Dean felt ‘strange’. At first, he hadn’t noticed, but something was happening as Viktor worked towards his sexual release. It started as a tingly. It was subtle and was easily missed by the hunter, given the ordeal and pain he already was going through. Then the tingling built and built and it was then that Dean realised he was actually glowing. 

Initially fearing that the tingling was the sick beginnings of him becoming aroused, Dean was almost relieved when the glowing started. But his relief was short lived as the glowing grew brighter and he felt a strange surge go through his body, just as Viktor came deep within him. The surge of energy was enough to make the hunter scream and collapse in exhaustion afterwards. 

Dazed and severely weakened, Dean slowly came back to himself as the vampire lay sprawled over him. Still clothed, Viktor seemed to come out of his orgasmic bliss, smiling down at his hunter, as if he was deeply in love. Slurring his words, Dean spoke out. “Youuuuuuu you son o… of a bi.. bitch. Wha.. what di. Did you… you do to.. to me?” 

The hunter thought he caught uncertainty and shock in the vampire’s eyes but whatever it was that had bothered the monster, vanished as quickly as it had arrived. “I.. I think that was the bond. Didn’t you feel it? I know I certainly did… It was intense and… well, it was perfect. This is perfect. But we need to strengthen the bond now.” 

Dean looked on in horror as the vampire spoke. ‘What the hell do you mean that, that glowing shit was part of a bond? What now?’ Still confused, Dean realised too late what was meant by ‘strengthening the bond’ as Viktor grabbed his hair and pulled the hunter’s head to the side. The Grand Master’s eyes were practically glowing red as he lowered his head and opened his mouth. Panicking at what was to come, Dean attempted to struggle out of the strong hold Viktor had on him. “Nooooo.. don’t do this… ahhhhh” 

Dean screamed again as sharp fangs broke skin on his neck, just over his main vein. The pain was followed by a strange sensation of being drained. He could feel his blood leave his body. Dean thrashed frantically in a bid to dislodge the vampire, who was very happy to keep drinking until he was dead. Part of Dean welcomed death, but the natural instinct to fight for life won through. 

Eventually after a minute or so, Dean could feel the last of his strength leave him. Viktor continued to draw blood from his neck. In fact, the vampire seemed to be settling in for the long haul, as Viktor’s hands were hugging Dean extremely tight. Slurring as his breathing slowed, Dean whispered for the vampire to stop. Resigned to death, Dean began to give up, but just as he felt consciousness begin to slip away from him, Viktor jumped back from his neck. “Oh Eve! I nearly took too much.. Shssssh…. Rest up now Treasure… Shsssh, sleep now….” 

On hearing Viktor’s words, Dean willed himself to disobey, but found his body unresponsive. Broken, bloody and bound, Dean slowly slipped into unconsciousness. As his world faded from view, he saw the vampire, his rapist, settle down and pull his body into a tight hug, positioning their bodies like two lovers embracing after being intimate. Dean would have vomited if he had of had the strength, so he retreated into oblivion.


	22. The morning after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are doing OK? I know the announcement last week that Season 15 would be the last has been devastating. If honest, I didn't write for a few days as I tried to sort through my feelings. I can only describe it like coming to terms with a death. At first I was in shock, then tried to deny it. Then denial was replaced with anger but thankfully now I've moved to acceptance. 
> 
> The boys have nothing to feel ashamed about. They give the world 15 amazing years of dedication and excellent acting and I know that despite the show coming to an end next year, the stories will continue. Thank you and no more chick flick moments!
> 
> Now - please enjoy the next chapter and as always - let me know what you think.

Chapter 22: The morning after 

 

[Viktor’s POV]

The first thing he felt was the heat, followed by the feeling of sheer bliss. In all his years as a vampire, Viktor had never woken from as deep as slumber as he had feeling the way he did. If he met the true death at that very moment in time, he would have embraced it, because his body and soul seemed at true peace with itself. 

As his eyes opened, he took in the face of the reason he felt so relaxed and whole. Gazing on an unconscious Dean Winchester, Viktor couldn’t help but recall the ‘festivities’ of the previous evening. He hadn’t planned to be so rough with the human, but Winchester tended to bring out the worst and the most possessive in him. 

The ancient vampire recalled how he had punched and thrown the human about the room, but smiled when he remembered the look on the hunter’s face as he breached him for the first time. It had felt as if he had slipped into one of his favourite baths of warm blood. No wonder he was feeling blissed. Ignoring the tears and the begging to stop from his slave, Viktor had thoroughly enjoyed holding Dean down and pounding into him. 

The sex was one thing, but the confirmation that the bond was growing was euphoric. Viktor recalled how he felt the singular connexion resonate deep within both of them and then it had begun to build as he worked his way towards his orgasm. As the memory replayed itself, he couldn’t help himself. He stretched his back, arms and legs like a cat waking and stretching after a long enjoyable sleep. To his dying day, he would swear he actually purred as he felt the remnants from the soul surge run through him. 

As the dominant partner in the connexion, he searched out the bond in order to see how it was forming. Sadly, he could tell there was still some way to go, until it was complete, but he could already tell that there had been a change from simply one night of carnal pleasure. Smiling to himself, he realised how much fun he was going to have as he worked his slave towards the bond’s completion. The only concern he held was he was unsure as in how long it would take. And for a few seconds the archangel entered his mind. Viktor feared that Michael would most likely know about the connexion and could be tearing the world apart to find his vessel. Now more than ever, he needed to keep his slave secure, until the connexion was complete. 

His movement seemed to disturb the hunter enough to begin to wake him from his exhaustion. Viktor couldn’t help but lick his lips as he recalled the reason Dean was so exhausted. He remembered how the hunter had struggled and pleaded with him not to bite him but the ancient vampire stilled as he remembered how he had almost lost control and drained his slave again. The blood was so intoxicating. 

He remembered praying aloud to Eve that he hadn’t taken too much as he used his powers to subdue his slave into a restful sleep. It had worked to well as he had originally planned to have the hunter taken back to his cell. It was not the ‘done’ thing for a vampire of his standing to lay and rest all night with a slave, especially one of Dean’s position. Slaves were for food and fucking. No one slept with their food or a hooker didn’t stay the night and cuddle. But somehow the bond and blood had left both requiring contact and rest. In fact, as Viktor took in both their position he smirked at how Dean had moved in his sleep, seeking out Viktor’s body to snuggle up to. 

With such thoughts, the Grand Master tentatively reached out and gently let his fingers craze the side of Dean’s face. Staring at the hunter’ eyelashes, the vampire’s eyes trailed downwards taking in a scattering of freckles and finally landed on the softest and most luscious lips he had ever seen. Dean Winchester was truly a work of art. As he stared at the hunter’s mouth, he felt a pull towards the human. Deep within his mind, something called to him and suggest he connect further. The pull was so strong, Viktor found himself leaning so close he could feel the soft breath of his slave on his mouth.   
Then it hit him. ‘What the hell am I doing?’ Realising that it was not the vampire etiquette to kiss a slave he jolted back. What was happening to him. In the thousands of years he had never connected to a human to the point that he wanted to kiss him in such an intimate way. Never. But as he recalled the previous evening, images of him kissing parts of Dean’s body flashed before him, but thankfully the hunter’s lips had not been one of them. Sighing in relief he went to move and that was when he noticed that the hunter was coming back to consciousness. 

“Hmmmmm. You feel good….” The hunter stopped speaking as his eyes opened and he took in where he was and who is was speaking about and to. Jumping backward, Dean winched in pain. Viktor couldn’t help but grin as he watched the hunter work out the source of his pain and the reason for it. 

Somehow Viktor had taken pity on the hunter during the night and had released Dean’s wrists, so the Grand Master was met by two wide eyes and a set of free hands banging on his chest in an attempt to fight back. The noise and movement annoyed the vampire. “Enough Dean!” As he spoke, Viktor used both his gift as well as tested the connexion in order to subdue the hunter. It worked immediately as Dean stopped moving and froze in panic. 

The hunter gasped, “no. No… this can’t be happening. …” It was clear to Viktor that Dean was referring to a number of things, but at that moment, he could tell his slave was deeply concerned about the control the vampire had over his body. “Relax Dean. You’re only going to injure yourself and let’s face it, you’re too weak to make it out of the room, never name the house or off the estate. So, stop fighting, because it’s futile. There’s no escape.” 

Viktor’s words seemed to anger his treasure. Clearly in pain, the hunter got out of the bed and it was then that he realised he was naked. Searching for any layer of defence, he grabbed at the bed sheet and wrapped it around his waist. “Look, you son of a bitch. Wha… what yo.. you di… di.. did to me last night…. There are no wor.. words. Bu… but if yo.. you think I.. I’m gonna stop fighting and give in, you… don.. don’t know me! I’ve spent 40 years in hel…. Hell and was ra… raped on… on a regular basis. You wil… will not br…bre.. break meeee.” Viktor could tell from Dean’s struggle to get his speech out, that the hunter was trying to keep it together. The vampire was filled with relief, his methods were working, the older Winchester was both breakable and breaking. 

Exploring through their singular connexion, Viktor could feel Dean’s emotions. His slave was exhausted, scared and violated and the Grand Master could sense the hunter was beginning to understand just how hopeless his situation really was. But in true Winchester bravado, Dean was ‘faking his strength’ in the hope of somehow one day believing it. Sadly, Viktor knew better. 

Sighing deeply, Viktor got up from the bed and spoke. “Look Dean. The sooner you accept your new situation the better it will be for you. I’ve already explained it. There’s no escape for you and from what I can tell through our connection, there’s probably no one coming for you, is there?” The vampire paused to ensure his words were beginning to sink in. He didn’t need to read the hunter’s mind to know that Dean was reassessing certain things. Winchester seemed to look up and glare at him.

“Yes Dean. I know what’s going on in that head of yours and I have access to your memories, especially the most recent ones. … Hmm…. You know, I think you’re right. I can’t imagine either your brother or that angel… what’s his name? Cas? Cast-i-e-l or something. Well, I can’t imagine either of them coming to your rescue, not after what you did to their son. … You know.. I can see it .. you know… Michael’s mark on your soul. It was burned into you just like a rancher would brand an animal. The angel, Castiel, could probably see it as well. No wonder, he give you a wide birth.” 

As he took in Dean’s body language, he could tell his words were cutting deep and having the desired effect on his slave. The hunter’s shoulders were a little more slouched and his head had lowered. Gone was the attempt at bravado, replaced with slow shakes of the head and silence. “Oh by the way Dean, you do remember the rules Dean?” Viktor could tell from the rapid head tilt upwards from his treasure, that he had just realised what he had done. 

“I’m sorry Grand Master.” The mumble was just barely audible. Viktor couldn’t help himself. “Speak up Dean and tell me what you did wrong!” The sharpness of Viktor’s words seemed to make it worse. “I’m sorry Grand Master… emm… for speaking disrespectfully to you.” Gloating, Viktor added, “AND?” He watched as Dean seemed to panic it was clear that he didn’t know what rule he had broken. “Hmph…. Apologies I was surprised, I didn’t mean to look you directly in the eyes Grand Master.” 

Viktor could tell his slave was truly feeling humiliated. It was apparent to Viktor that Dean was not used to having to be this subservient. The vampire now had a decision to make. Does he continue to punish him for his mistake? Does he punish another? Or, does he be lenient and let it slide with a verbal reprimand? Turning his options over in his mind, he knew that having the power was one thing, but to push the slave too much could be more harmful than good. He was already well aware of how the rape had and was still impacting on Dean. He could already see the bruises and scratches all over the hunter’s body and he could sense through the bond the emotional turmoil that was building. 

Decision made, Viktor stepped a little closer to the hunter. Raising his hand, he gently took hold of Dean’s jaw. He could tell, it took every ounce of Dean’s strength to not flinch or attack. “My treasure. I should punish you for breaking the rules, but I think you’ve paid a high enough price already these last few hours, so on this occasion, I forgive you.” As he spoke, he could feel Dean literally grind his teeth together. Viktor knew the hunter was furious but powerless to do anything about it. The vampire reckoned that would have to be punishment enough. 

Releasing Dean’s jaw seemed to have the effect of enabling the hunter to bow his head and escape eye contact. Immediately, Viktor felt sad that he could no longer gaze at the beautiful emerald green eyes. He quickly ignored that thought and sought to re-instate his position of authority again. “But don’t go thinking that you can do what you want slave. Besides, I’ve been giving it some more thought. I think you need to pay me more respect and I can’t think of any better way than adding the following rules to the list.” 

“One…. Every time I summon you and you enter the room, you will come toward me and kiss this ring.” Holding up his right hand so Dean was under no illusion of what piece of jewellery Viktor was speaking about. 

“That brings me to rule number two…. I’ve been thinking about your attitude and your new status. You are my special bonded slave, but you don’t show me the respect. I am partially to blame for some of your behaviour, including your lack of respect last night… don’t glare at me… you know what I’m referring to. You deliberately fought me instead of accepting your role as my slave. The pain in your ass is punishment enough, but I believe that this shouldn’t happen again. It won’t happen again – will it Dean?” 

Looking towards the slave, Viktor could tell that the hunter was really fighting to tell him ‘to go fuck himself.’ Fortunately, Winchester had the brains to keep his mouth shut. Viktor was sure that over time, Dean would learn that through the bond, he also needed to quieten his thoughts as well. “I will take your silence as agreement. Anyway, I believe that you need the proper training and given that Trevor is the best pleasure slave I’ve had in a century, I believe you will learn well from him. As such, you will be assigned to him when I do not need you. Besides, given what you did to him, I’m sure he will be …. Hmmm.. keen to establish a better friendship with you.” 

Viktor couldn’t help but feel proud of his approach. He knew that his pleasure slave was eager to please and had not taken well Dean’s appearance, his role or the escape. If anything, it would prove entertaining to watch and who knows, maybe Dean might learn something from the other slave and start enjoying a life of servitude. “Good. Now that, that’s been agreed, we can move on to discuss what happened last night. 

“Which part? Do you mean the time, you punished an innocent young man in my stead? Or, do you mean the time you raped me? Forgive me MASTER, if I’m a little confused as there’s been soooooo much crap that happened I can’t decide!” Viktor watched as his slave stood a little taller to emphasise his point, only to flinch when a pang of pain hit him. ‘So there’s some fight in you after all!’ The ancient vampire had a choice. Punish the human again or ignore it. Every part of him wanted to slap the hunter hard across the face and feel bones give way and watch bruises form, but he knew that the slave couldn’t take much more this morning and was only looking for a quick death. One that Viktor was determined he would deny the slave. 

Thinking further, Viktor believed his conversation would prove distracting enough, to pull the elder Winchester away from what happened. With this in mind, he decided to ignore the hunter’s sarcasm. “The physical and emotional pain you find yourself in this morning is of YOUR own making treasure. We have more important things to discuss. Like…. The fact that of our little light show last night?” Viktor watched closely. His human looked confused as his eyes darted from side to side in an attempt to push past any trauma and focus on other details from his memories of the previous evening. 

The vampire knew the moment Dean remembered, because his breath hitched just a tiny bit, his heartrate jolted and the hunter’s pupils widened. Tilting his head slightly to one side, Dean spoke. “The glowing and the surge?..... Oh God, was that something to do with the ritual?” It was clear that the human wanted to say much more but deliberately stopped himself, whilst taken a few steps back. Viktor was unsure as to whether Dean was preparing to be punished.

“You asked something similar after the energy surge last night, you know?” Viktor could tell that the hunter’s memories were still hazy. “To be fair, you were quite exhausted and out of it and it was before I drank from you. You asked ‘what did I do to you?’ Well, I keep telling you, one of the rituals created a special bond, called the singular connexion. It’s about our connection that we need to discuss some things.” Viktor wasn’t sure whether the hunter was truly in listening mode but he decided to trudge on. 

“But first things first. We need to finish our discussion about the archangel. As you know that when I spoke to you about the second ritual, I mentioned that Michael had left some sort of marker on your soul. Some sort of connection. Both Astra and myself felt it when the singular connexion was created. I know it still exists but my bond has covered it to a certain degree. But, we still don’t really know why he left it, or what it can do? I fear that the archangel has not finished with you yet Dean.” 

The hunter attempted to pace, but it was clear to the vampire that the previous evening activities were hampering his movement. He watched as Dean limped towards a chair, clearly concerned at the news. “What are ya sayin? I don’t understand. You said, your bond would take me over or some shit like that! Now, are you saying that you’re wrong and that that S.O.B will be back for me. I…I…” 

The hunter was clearly overwhelmed by his predicament. Viktor understood Dean’s reaction. The hunter had extremely low self esteem and tended to see himself as worthless or unimportant. To have a powerful vampire and an archangel vying for his body and soul was too much. The hunter obviously didn’t like to be the centre of attention. Viktor guessed, Dean liked to imagine that important role was more for people like his brother, Sam. The Grand Master rather liked seeing his slave confused, so he continued. 

“Dean!?! I can’t give you the answer you seek on this. Only the archangel Michael knows what his plans are for you. In fact, in many ways, my intervention is most likely sparing the world from some untimely annihilation that the insane tyrant is planning. That is one of the reasons why it’s so important that this connexion takes. Astra wasn’t sure what the marker meant, but it can’t be good, whatever it is. Our bonding will override whatever the marker is meant to do….” 

The vampire was interrupted. “BULLSHIT! You mean you hope the bond will stop Michael, but let’s face it, you went out to bond with me, not knowing about any other bond in place. Don’t pretend you’re doing this to save me or the world. Let’s be honest, you’re doing this for YOU and your Clan and power and whatever else is in your ‘cunning plan’ that you’ve got drawn up and sitting ready to enact. What’s the phrase… oh yes…. Don’t roofie me and call it romance.” 

The vampire was angry at how stubborn and disrespectful the hunter still was. Viktor had hoped that their bonding experience earlier had weakened Dean’s resolve somewhat. He had hoped that the hunter would have been more susceptible to his manipulation. It seemed he would have to work harder. He could do that. So, without showing his hands or in this case, his anger. Viktor chose to move on and ignore Winchester’s remarks. 

“Believe what you must Dean, but the connexion we have is still new and it will take time to fully complete. But overtime, you will break and our souls will bond, merging as one, with me being the dominant. The problem is I’m not sure how long this process will take place, but it will happen. Until then, I need to keep you as secure as I can. After all, why tempt fate where Michael is concerned?”

“So now the focus is on what security I need to put in place? Hmmmmm…..the warding’s at full strength and you won’t be leaving the house, never name the estate anytime soon and most certainly not until the connexion is secure. Very few people know you’re here and that needs to stay the case, but I will consult with others about whether additional precautions have to be taken. And as for your brother and your other friends. My sources tell me, that they’re safely tucked up in their bunker playing happy families. It’s as if they don’t’ even realise your gone.” 

Viktor knew he was pushing the hunter a bit when he mentioned his brother, but he could tell through the bond what Dean’s feelings and memories were. The relationship was fragile between the elder Winchester and his family. The ancient vampire would use any weakness within the hunter to achieve his goals. As he gazed upon his human, he could tell his words were having the desired effect. On hearing Sam’s name, Dean seemed to deflate and shrink in on himself as if he was well aware of how unimportant he was to his friends and family. Smiling at the small victory, Viktor moved to sit down beside the hunter and try and console. Unfortunately as he moved to physically comfort the hunter, his plans were waylaid as the phone in his office rang. 

Pissed at the interruption, but knowing that Valentin knew he didn’t want to be disturbed, he feared whatever news was coming was important. Sighing with frustration he walked out of the room and over to the nearest phone, to take the call. As expected the news was not good. Valentin nervously informed him that the a senior delegation from the Richstein Clan were on their way to the estate to meet with him and would be arriving within the next hour. 

Standing in silence listening to the update, Valentin asked. “Grand Master, I’m not sure from your silence as to whether you heard me or what you want me to do. Given the Michael situation and the recent…. Emmm.. purchase. It would be unwise to accommodate such a meeting request. In fact, it’s not really a request, more … informing you, they’re coming. What do you want me do?” 

Many thoughts went through Viktor’s mind. He knew there was always going to have to be a discussion with the Richsteins about the archangel and… well about Dean, but he had hoped he would have a little longer to tie down the bond more before he would be faced with having to make a decision. “Grand Master?” 

“Oh, emmm. I heard you Valentin. I’m listening and I’m considering the options. They’re coming. To refuse them would at best, be a snub and at worse an act of war. Hmmm.. It’s unfortunate. I had hoped there’d be more time before they came knocking on our door. Oh, very well, extend the warmest of welcomes to them. I’m assuming it’s the first and second of the Clan who are attending? If so, spare no expense.” Viktor knew he hadn’t much time and as he stared towards the other room, he was annoyed. He had hoped to spend some more ‘bonding’ time with the hunter. But, sadly, business came first and besides he would have forever to play with his new toy!

Before Valentin could hang up and carry out his orders, Viktor spoke. “Valentin, once you’ve informed the Richstein delegation, please invite Bridget and Kate to meet ourselves in my private office. Shall we say, 20 minutes from now?” The vampire didn’t expect a massive response as Valentin acknowledge his orders and hung up. As he heard the call click off, Viktor replaced the handset on its cradle and stared at the desk for a few minutes. 

As he reflected upon his situation he looked up and towards the other room. He knew it was unwise to leave the hunter alone and unrestrained in his private chambers. Eve knows what his treasure would attempt to do in his absence. Pushing out his senses he found that Dean was still seated where he had been left and Viktor could tell that he was in pain. He needed rest and he needed treatment. Decision made he lifted the phone and call the Head Slave, Stanley and requested Trevor’s presence in his chambers. 

Informed that the slave would arrive in minutes, Viktor made his way back towards his bedroom and towards his treasure. On entering the room again, he caught the hunter tense before he began to stand up. “Please stay seated Dean. You need to rest and there’s no need for you to stand. When I require you to do so, I will order it. Sit down!” Making it an order, worked as the hunter reluctantly retook his place. 

Staring Dean up and down, Viktor moved closer and took his seat beside the hunter on the lounger. Immediately Dean shifted to put as much space between them. “As much as I would love to continue our…. Emmm. Conversation, I can tell from looking at you Dean, that you’re not fit for much more today. You need to rest and recover. As I need you fit to return to your… duties.” Even Viktor picked up on how creepy he must have looked and sounded as he realised he was now rubbing his hand down the hunter’s arm and towards his hip. He stopped as a noise from the other room seemed to bring him out of his trance. 

A second knock to the main door of his private chambers pushed the vampire to his feet. Irritated that he couldn’t explore where his hands wanted to take him, he shouted for Trevor to enter. Turning back to take in his slave, he could tell that Dean was seconds from re-enacting a scene from last night’s ‘fight or flight’. As he recalled the events with a smile on his face, he was brought out of his reverie by the human, Trevor, clearing his throat. “Grand Master, you requested my presence….” 

The slave stopped speaking as he took in the scene in front of him. Viktor could tell the human was annoyed at Winchester’s presence. Dean’s arrival and immediate elevation to pleasure slave had seriously disturbed the pecking order within the slave household. Sighing as he knew the slaves didn’t understand just how special his newly purchased item of stock actually was, Viktor had to accept, that as humans, they had limited understanding. To them, they saw a pretty face come in and be favoured above others. He could tell from the other vampires and from Valentin that many of the slaves and in particular, this slave, Trevor, were jealous. But none of the humans, not even the majority of his vampires knew Dean’s true worth. Even Valentin hadn’t the full picture. As Grand Master, Viktor had a strong understanding, but he too was unsure of the extent of the power of the blood running through the hunter’s veins. Only time would tell. 

Snapping back to reality, Viktor beckoned the slave into the bedroom. It seemed the slave had assumed he was there to fulfil one of his ‘special’ tasks as he sank to his knees. “Stop slave! As much as I would enjoy it, I did not call you here to perform. I called you here because I have a vital assignment for you. One of the greatest importance.” Already he could see how the slave was elated to be held in such high regard by his master. Remaining on his knees in front of Viktor, Trevor bowed his head and said. “Command me Grand Master. I am honoured to carry out any task you wish of me. Just name it and it shall be done.” 

Seeing his opening, Viktor responded. “Excellent. You have met Dean, our newest acquisition? I even believe that you were attempting to teach him important lessons a few days ago, when he took it upon himself to disobey and try to escape.” The vampire didn’t expect a response but he paused so the slave could keep up. After a few seconds he continued. “Following the… demonstration… last night in the courtyard and here in my quarters, Dean is now very aware of what he has done wrong and completely understands his role and position in this house. Don’t you Dean?” Turning towards the hunter and glaring, the vampire urged his treasure to reply. Winchester nodded, bowed his head and mumbled, “yes Grand Master.” 

“Good. Good. So you see, he understands what happens if he disobeys. With that in mind, I wish you to train him. You are by far the best pleasure slave I’ve had in over 100 years and as pretty as this one is, he falls far below the standard of service that you have provided. Your job will be to take him under your wing as such. Guide him, train him so he can be the best that he can be.” Viktor hadn’t expected the slave to do cartwheels with excitement but it was very clear that the human was less than enthusiastic about his new role. 

The message seemed amplified as Viktor took in how harsh the slave’s glare was towards his treasure. Flexing his new found gift, the ancient vampire pressed his power towards the other human and invaded his mind. The human’s head was filled with idolisation and devotion. He was obsessed with serving his masters and all with the aim of being recognised as one of them one day. That Viktor could use this, but it was the slave’s feelings towards Winchester that give him most concern. Jealousy was at the forefront of the slave’s mind, but as he dug deeper he noticed there were violent tendencies. 

Realising that this human, if left unchecked, could possibly undo every plan he had put in place. For the past few days, he had identified every danger that could take his treasure away from him, or so he thought. But he had not included basic human greed and jealousy. This human slave was seriously considering a scenario where Dean Winchester would accidently ‘on purpose’ fall down the stairs or some other horrendous and accidental demise. 

Viktor had to do something to stop this from happening, but what? His options were limited. If he ignored it, Dean would die at the hands of a human and as a result, so would he. So to do nothing was not an option. He considered making it clear to the slave what would happen to his beloved master if Dean died, but he knew that was just plain suicidal as he might as well take out an internet advert and tell the world how to easily kill him. His considered threatening violence. What better way was there to ensure Dean’s safety than to threaten to kill anyone that so much as looked wrongly at him. On further reflection, he realised that the humans would be so scared they wouldn’t engage at all with his treasure and that wasn’t good either as he wanted the hunter to eventually see this as his home. That wasn’t possible if everyone hated him and avoided him like the plague. 

The only option left open to the ancient vampire was bribery. As much as he hated having to be nice to lower life forms, he hadn’t much of a choice. Dean’s and his very life might just depend on it. Turning towards the hunter he spoke. “Dean, you’re a mess. Here, take your clothes and go in and shower and freshen up.” Without waiting for a response, Viktor turned back towards the other slave. “And you, let’s discuss Dean’s training specifics.” 

On receiving their orders, his treasure managed to limp towards the bathroom whilst his leading pleasure slave marched off into the other room as directed. Watching Dean slowly and painfully make his way towards Viktor’s personal bathroom, the Grand Master read his bond’s mind. As he did he could feel that his human was slowly breaking and his heart soared. Dean had moved one step closer to cementing the bond permanently. He could tell that the physical pain was excruciating but it was nothing to the emotional and psychological turmoil the hunter was going through. 

Practically skipping in to the other room, he closed the door to the bedroom. He was sure that Dean was most likely in the shower but he didn’t want to run the risk of the hunter overhearing his conversation. Looking towards his slave he smiled. “Come Trevor, yes my slave I know your name. I always have. You do realise I only remember those humans who impress me, and you, my child, you impress me. That’s why I’ve chosen you to look after and teach Dean.” Immediately he could see his slave’s unhappiness. It was practically coming out of his pours. Sighing, Viktor continued. “I know you don’t like him.” 

The remark had the desired effect as Trevor’s head whipped round and his pupils widened in shock and fear. “There, there child. Please, there is nothing to be alarmed. I can completely understand your hatred and anger towards the hunter. After all, you’ve been an excellent loyal slave for years. Going the distant to please your Master. Where Dean has been here a few days and hasn’t earned the right to hold such an important role.” 

Using his gifts and his own observational powers, he could tell the human was taking everything in. So he pushed on with the pitch. “Normally, no slave is worthy of an explanation as I would just expect my orders to be taken forward without question, but I respect you Trevor, that’s why we’re having this conversation. You see… hmm….” Pausing, Viktor knew he had make sure he kept his secret intact. “hmmm…. How to I put this, as Stanley will most likely have informed you, Dean is a dangerous hunter. A thug really. A common piece of human flannel wearing trash that just so happens to be a famous, or should I say an infamous hunter. He’s done so much to our kind, that every Clan Grand Master seeks to own him as it is a status.” 

Viktor knew the moment that it clicked with Trevor. The slave’s heart rate increased slightly and he kept nodding his head in agreement. “So you see. Personally, he means nothing to me and in reality he’s worth nothing. But his capture and humiliation is important as other Clans will view this as a sign of the Volkov Clan’s strength and power. It is a sign of MY strength and power. So, I need him broken and trained like a good pet so I can show other Clan Masters how I broke the ‘mighty Dean Winchester.’ But, that’s where you have an important role.” 

Glaring directly into Trevor’s eyes, Viktor began to turn up his powers. Pushing into the slaves mind just enough to ensure that Trevor embraced the command willingly rather than being forced to follow it verbatim, the ancient vampire spoke. “If you do this Trevor. If you willingly take him under your protective wing and make sure he is safe as well as trained, you will be bringing the Clan such power and prestige. Such a service to vampires will leave me with no other choice, than to promote you.” 

Trevor almost gushed out a cry of happiness, but thankfully for Viktor the slave remembered his place. “Yes, I will give you your heart’s desire. I will turn you and I will make you a vampire. One of the Volkov Clan. On that, I give you my word, BUT Trevor, there are a few conditions I MUST insist on.” Trevor couldn’t contain himself any longer. “Of course Grand Master. I would be honoured. I know the slave Dean is not worthy, but thank you for trusting me and sharing with me his importance. I didn’t understand but I do now. I give you my word I will do everything you ask of, just name it, Grand Master.”

“Of course you will. The conditions are simple. Firstly, this is between you and me. Valentin is aware and Stanley also understands the importance of keeping Dean safe and secure, but other than you and Stanley, no other humans know. I would insist that no one else ever find out. Secondly, I know that the punishment of the young slave, Ryan will have left many slaves angry and wishing for retribution against Dean. They must NOT touch him or hurt him. If one hair on his head is harmed, without my permission, I will make extract such a punishment that it will make young Ryan’s punishment look easy.” 

Seeming a little hesitant, Trevor asked. “Grand Master, everyone is furious with Dean. Ryan was popular I am not sure I can ensure that he will be safe from others. I fear he may have an accident. And…” Before Trevor could finish his sentence, Viktor grabbed the slave tightly by the neck and raised him, one handed, at least one and half feet of the ground. Fighting the urge to kill, Viktor growled, “I will repeat this once more and this will be the last time. You will ensure that nothing happens to him. If it does, this deal is off and you will rue the day you even arrived here. I don’t care what you do to the other slaves, but make sure no one touches him. I don’t expect them to lovingly embrace him. In fact, I would prefer that his exposure to the other slaves is limited as much to just you and Stanley. So use the Head Slave Stanley, but do what you have to, to make sure Dean Winchester stays safe.” 

It was then that Viktor detected that the shower had stopped. His enhanced hearing could detect Dean’s awkward movement around the bathroom. He knew he only had a matter of minutes before his window for this discussion was well and truly closed. “Before he comes back, I would also insist that you teach him everything there is to know about being the perfect pleasure slave. And I mean EVERYYYYYY THING! I don’t want to put up with continuously bad service from the slave. I will assume poor service equals poor training, do you understand Trevor?” 

Viktor could tell that the slave had got the message loud and clear. Nodding, Trevor spoke. Certainly Grand Master. Keep Dean’s importance secret. Keep Dean safe from humans. And last, but not least, train him well. I will do everything you ask.” 

Viktor sensed Dean’s feelings and thoughts long before he re-entered Viktor’s living room. The bond was providing clearer feedback on his slaves emotions. Alone time in the shower had provided his human with plenty of time for the events of the previous night to sink in. Winchester had broken down in the shower, using the cover of flowing water to help hide his tears, but try as Dean might, he would never be able to hide his feelings and fears from the ancient vampire. Viktor had even intercepted suicidal thoughts that the hunter had briefly entertained when looking at a razor blade. Thankfully, the magic spell had worked and had stopped those thoughts from becoming reality. It was true, Dean Winchester was beginning to break. 

Both Viktor and the slave, Trevor, turned and watched a fully dressed Dean re-join them. “Ahh Dean. Clean and fresh again. Just perfect.” The vampire could see his newest slave shrink back from him as he spoke. Turning back toward the other pleasure slave, Viktor continued. “Trevor, take my treasure here back to rest for the remainder of the day. Also ensure that Stanley gets the doctor to take a look at him. We wouldn’t want him to get sick with infection, now, would we?” Viktor couldn’t help but turn back and use his eyes to devour his slave. 

Trevor reached out and took Dean by the arm and began to move towards the door. The ancient vampire watched with great pride and pleasure as he watched the hunter limp in pain. Unfortunately the smile and his good mood disappeared within minutes of Dean’s departure as he received a call from Valentin, seeking some time to discuss something. Ideally, Viktor had wanted to spend an hour or so relaxing. After all, there was nothing quite like a post Dean time of reflection, but he got the impression from his second in command’s tone that whatever he wished to discuss was urgent and couldn’t be delayed. 

Sighing, Viktor moved over towards the soft lounger and made himself comfortable. Valentin joined him in his living chamber about ten minutes after the hunter had left. On entering, Viktor could tell that all was not well. “Speak Valentin, what’s wrong?” 

His second was uncomfortable. “Thank you for seeing me. I know you really enjoy time for reflection after you feed, but there’s a few matters we need to discuss. Firstly, I can confirm that the Richstein Clan are on their way to the estate to meet with us and I think it’s safe to assume it’s because of Winchester.” Try as he did, Valentin couldn’t hide his ongoing displeasure at the decision to purchase the hunter, but Viktor had no wish to revisit that old debate, instead he asked, “I’m really not in the mood to meet with them. If only we could reschedule the meeting or at least delay it? ” 

“Alas Grand Master, this is not an option. They are not happy that you managed to buy the hunter instead of them and they mentioned something about the archangel.” Valentin had moved to sit on the other seat so he was at eye level with his Master. 

“Dammit! I always knew we would have to have this conversation, I had just hoped it would be later rather than sooner. I had hoped that I would have enough time to properly cement the bond with Dean before this type of discussion took place. Hmmm.. … it just means now I’m going to have to be more careful as well as speed up things with Dean.” 

With sadness, Viktor felt the buzz from Dean’s blood seep out of his system as Valentin discussed the arrangements for the Richstein visit. “Very well, ensure that the Clan Board doesn’t leave as it would be good that other Council members are around to help ‘entertain’ our visitors. Ahhhhh… so much for having a relaxed morning.”


	23. Discussions and deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an extra treat I've managed to get this 'beast' of a chapter up. Hopefully I've managed to get rid of any typos but forgive any mistakes as I've no beta. 
> 
> I'm busy over the next few days but I hope to get another chapter up next week. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think.

Chapter 23: Discussions and deals

[Viktor’s POV]

The impromptu visit from the Richstein clan left Viktor uneasy. He had always expected that he would have to speak to Heinrich Richter sooner rather than later, but he had hoped it would have been much later. Having two powerful vampires so close to his treasure was bad enough, but having two non Clan vampire members who he had no control or authority over was even worse. 

The pacing had begun an hour earlier but eventually the ancient vampire realised he was, in fact, anxious. His restlessness was made worse by his difficulty in focusing and thinking clearly. As he moved from one end of his office to the other, he tried to avoid doing any Clan related business whatsoever. He couldn’t face the growing amount of papers that were on his desk. Viktor knew he needed to concentrate but he just couldn’t. Instead, he focused on his obsession – a special green eyed slave, who was currently under sedation whilst he received a blood transfusion. 

Watching the camera footage, the Grand Master took in his treasures features. Ignoring the paleness, bruises and bandages, he couldn’t help but study Dean closer. Before physically meeting the eldest Winchester, Viktor had been fully briefed on the hunter and what he heard had both shocked and intrigued him. 

Even still, as he watched the unconscious human on the screen in front of him, he couldn’t believe that this man had done everything that the file had said he had done. But on meeting him, he could see past the physical beauty, deep down straight into his soul. In fact, it was the bond with the human’s soul that made everything much clearer. He now understood how the hunter had accomplished everything he had. Such achievements could only have come from a soul as powerful and as bright as Dean’s soul. 

Despite drinking less than a handful of times from his human, Viktor could already sense the increase in their connection. Immediately his thoughts recalled the moment the bond had been created on the night of the ritual. It had been a strange feeling as the connection formed for the first time, especially as he felt it overshadow the archangel’s claim marker. Initially, he could feel a weak link to the human, but the exchange of different bodily fluids along with the light show that had just occurred the previous night had begun to power up the bond in some way. 

The first thing he noticed after the glowing was how he had fallen asleep in the arms of his human. In the thousands of years he had taken a warm human body to his bed for food and pleasure, he had never once woken up with them lying beside him the next morning, in a loving embrace. To share a night and rest alongside a human was a huge vampire taboo, especially amongst the ruling clan elites. Vampires did not take human partners. Never. Humans were for food and fucking, nothing more, nothing less. So, it was with both concern and confusion, that Viktor had awoken earlier that morning to experience the feeling of happiness and contentment. 

Unfortunately that feeling had not lasted long once he felt Dean’s thoughts become much clearer as his human awoke. Whether Dean wanted to or not was irrelevant. The bond was broadcasting louder than ever the hunter’s crushing devastation at being taken against his will and without his consent. Viktor would refuse to call it rape, because human’s were not his equal and therefore, they had no rights. As a result, they could not have choice and he did not need their consent to use them as he wished. Ignoring his treasure’s inner turmoil, he looked closer at their actual bond and immediately sensed just how much stronger it had become from one evening’s ‘activities’. 

Smiling, he knew that treating the human as he had was clearly achieving what he desired. He would have to step up his ‘activities’ with Dean, though he had to be extremely careful that he didn’t drink too much or damage him beyond repair. After all, he still was human and if Dean died, he would die too. Instead, thinking on the arrangement he had made with the pleasure slave, Trevor, he believed now more than ever that it was the right decision. Who knows, perhaps Trevor will help speed up the process of completing the bond. 

Viktor was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock to the door. Looking towards his watch, he was surprised to see he had somehow wasted three hours. “Come in Valentin.” 

His second in command quietly entered the office and moved to sit opposite his Master. Taken by surprise, Viktor had failed to remove the image of his slave from his laptop screen. Raising an eyebrow, Valentin spoke. “Emmm… Grand Master, may I speak openly about something… that’s … delicate?” Viktor had a feeling he knew what was coming. Part of the feeling came from years of knowing the vampire sitting beside him, and the other part came from the increase in the ancient vampire’s mindreading powers. 

“Very well, Valentin. What worries you?” 

“Viktor, I’m concerned about the power this slave has over you. If I may be so bold to point out that firstly, he has gotten away with so much. I know he is new and he’s untrained, but he continues to show a chronic lack of respect for our kind and our rules. Setting that aside, it did not escape me or others that he spent the entire night in your chambers. Something that I have never seen any other vampire do, never name you, Grand Master, in my time of being with you. When you combine that with the obsession you’ve held for this hunter, I am worried about this singular connexion. What if there are side effects for you too Master?” 

Viktor could see that Valentin’s concern was born out of nothing but honest worry for his maker. Viktor had always been Valentin’s constant. His behaviour, though aggressive and impulsive from time to time, was known and expected. So, to break with tradition and routine was alarming, given it happen literally a few days after the ritual was completed. 

“Valentin. If I am honest, I too was concerned at waking up beside the hunter this morning. I had every intention of having him carried back to his cell last night, but the energy created from our connection was so intense, it just felt right that we needed time to build the bond and the only way we could do that properly was to be in close physical contact.” Though, Viktor referred to ‘we’ as he spoke, he knew that the hunter had fought him every step of the way and even when the bond glowed, he could still sense Winchester push back with everything he had. 

“The singular connexion is growing. The ritual is working and I am getting so much stronger. I can feel it Valentin. You can’t even imagine the power that surged through me last night. And I know it’s only the beginning. Also, I can feel him beginning to break and I know it will continue to accelerate the longer he’s here and the more we … emmm.. spend quality time together, if you know what I mean?” Viktor couldn’t help but smile at his own comments, but as he looked towards his friend and sire, all he could see was worry on Valentin’s face. 

“Viktor, that may be the case and to hear that you are getting stronger and that he is weakening is great news, but how can you be sure that the connexion isn’t changing you as well. I fear that as you grow closer, then you’re personality – I mean, everything that makes you…. Well you… will disappear. I just don’t want you to lose your identity and lose control.” As Valentin finished his sentence, his words had grown softer as if he was uncomfortable at even saying them out loud. 

“My child, don’t fear. I will never change. The human, strong as he is, will never change me. I have spoken at some length to Astra about the connexion and I am well aware of the consequences of the bond to both the human and myself. There’s nothing to fear, but everything to gain. Now, let’s not think of such stuff. I’m sure you and I have more important things to discuss. Things like the imminent arrival of our special guests. Where are we on the arrangements?” 

With the clear change in the conversation, Valentin returned to his colder professional persona. “You are correct Grand Master. The human has taken up too much of our time lately. It’s crucial that we get on with more important Clan business. I can confirm that there are only two important guests visiting – Heinrich and Josef. They’ll have a few vampire guards coming with them, but no other members of their ruling Council in attendance. We….”

Recognising that Valentin had stopped mid-sentence, Viktor tore his eyes away from the screen. “Apologies, I will turn this off now. He is settled and resting. ….. Don’t give me that look Valentin. I’m not obsessed, I’m just ensuring that one of our most important and prized assets is safe and secure. After all, we can nearly guess why Heinrich has chosen this very instance to visit us. Go ahead. Please continue with the arrangements.” 

Accepting Viktor’s rationale, Valentin let out a deep sigh and then he continued. “Yes, there’s only two coming, which means we should keep our delegation small. No more than three to four of us. I’m thinking, with your agreement, ourselves and Bridget. But I would keep the rest of the ruling council nearby just in case we want to get more ceremonious. After all, we may have to show more respect, given how destabilising a factor holding the Winchester boy may be between the clans.”

Viktor had to agree with his second. Heinrich had made it no secret that the Richstein Clan had desired to purchase Dean Winchester. Originally a bounty had been placed on the younger brother as he was the actual killer of the Alpha Vampire. For months after the Alpha’s death, the clans debated and fought over how best to avenge their patriarch, but they couldn’t agree on how, and more importantly, who would do it. Out of all the posturing and fighting, one thing had become clear. Whomever destroyed Sam Winchester would most likely take the overall place as patriarch of all vampires. 

Though, much of the argument had been about who should do it, it wasn’t until a number of the clans saw the look in the younger Winchester’s eyes when his older brother rescued him from the auction. It was the actual footage of the look of pure love that caught every Clan Master’s attention. It was very clear. The only punishment worthy of the crime Sam had committed was to take the one thing he valued and loved in life the most – his brother. And so, with the ‘how’ clearly identified, the argument had raged on about ‘who’ would be strong and worthy enough. 

With such thoughts, Viktor turned his gaze back to the blank screen. “As much as it grinds on me, you are right Valentin. We will have to choreograph everything regarding their visit. I have no wish to cow tow to Heinrich but I am aware of the archangel factor. We need to stand as one against the angelic filth that threatens our kind. There may have to be some concessions made by us, if only to keep the peace. Come Valentin, let’s meet with Bridget and discuss how best to proceed with the Richsteins.” 

Valentin arose and went to follow Viktor as they made their way out of his office and towards the Council chamber. “Grand Master. The delegation should arrive by sunset. That gives us, at least two hours. I have agreed to house them on the second floor in the east wing. They’re close to the chambers but isolated from other parts of the house.” 

Viktor nodded. It was a good idea to keep them separate from the other council members. It was a way of controlling the contact between the Richsteins and other members of the Volkov Clan. Equally, Viktor was adamant that they would not ‘accidently’ come across his treasure. As his thoughts turned to the elder Winchester he stopped walking. “Oh Valentin, on the matter of keeping things contained. I’m thinking that Dean should rest for a few days. Let him build up his strength. I think it’s best he stays confined to his room at all times, including mealtimes.” 

Viktor knew that Valentin understood. “Certainly Grand Master. I will inform Stanley. I will also ensure that he’s in good health and have the doctor supply iron and other supplements. And…” Viktor remembered. “Oh Valentin, let the slave Trevor be the only contact for Winchester. Let’s just say that the hunter is going back to school and learning a new trade.” He couldn’t help but smile as he spoke. “Trevor will spend some time educating him on his new role.” 

As both vampires walked the corridors towards the chambers, they both conversed about other areas of clan business. Eventually, they met Bridget at the doorway to the Council Chamber. “Ahh Father and Valentin. I’m just in time. I had feared that my time with Kate may have left me running late, but I see that you’ve just arrived. Emm.. shall we?” 

Viktor grinned as they made their way in to the chamber. Taking in his daughter’s dress and body language, he didn’t have to read her mind to know exactly how Kate had delayed her. “No need to worry. We’ve just arrived as well.” 

All three vampires took their usual seats around the council table and exchanged general pleasantries. Keen to avoid a similar conversation with Bridget about his soul bond he turned the discussion straight to the pending Richstein visit. “Well, now that we’re all here, I’m eager to ensure a number of things. Firstly, that we’re all on the same page when it comes to the Michael situation and secondly that we’re all straight about our position concerning the purchase of the hunter. We all know these two issues will be what Heinrich and Josef are most interested in talking to us about.” 

The ancient vampire knew too well Valentin’s viewpoint on the hunter but he detected that Bridget had a few concerns. As he took in her body language, he could tell, without even using his powers, that she was uncomfortable or uncertain about something. “Bridget, I’ve known you many lifetimes, please child, speak openly and honestly with me.” 

Sighing, Bridget turned directly towards Viktor and spoke. “You know I support your position on the archangel. That will not ever change, but I’m concerned about this hunter, Dean Winchester. I know we’ve talked at great length about obtaining him, but now that we have him, ….. hmmm.. I can’t quite explain it, but I feel something bad is coming and it will be the end of you and of all of us father. Please, my gift screams at me that he isn’t a gift, but more, a curse. He will be your downfall.” 

“Forgive me. I know you are bonded but I can’t help but be worried. And I know that my second,, Kate, has similar concerns. She has studied the Winchesters and no matter how often they have been discarded as irrelevant or insignificant, it has always ended with every one underestimating them, to the extent of losing their life. I can’t let that happen to you or to the Clan. I just can’t!”

Internally, Viktor was both furious and tired. As Grand Master he was the leader of the Clan and his word was final. He didn’t have to explain himself to anyone, least of all, his children. Equally, he felt that the constant questioning was becoming boring and old, fast. In addition, he felt that he was having to waste time repeating himself and that was detracting away from much more important business priorities. 

Fighting to keep his feelings on the matter locked down, Viktor stood quickly and took in both his most loyal children. “Enough! I will not have this conversation with either of you again. I know you are concerned, but I am well aware of how dangerous Dean bloody Winchester is. I am also aware of his past and I know not to underestimate him, hence why the three rituals were carried out. I am taking NO chances when it comes to the hunter. NONE!” 

Realising that he had their attention and sensing that he had made his point, he lowered his voice and relaxed his body. “We have just over an hour or so to finalise negotiating tactics and positions before the Richstein’s get here. Can we actually discuss proper business.” 

Suitably put in their place, both Valentin and Bridget nodded in agreement and spoke no further on the matter. Instead, Viktor had Valentin outlined their specific topics for inclusion within the agenda. Thirty minutes into the discussion, Kate joined the three powerful vampires to go through certain business projects that were of interest to both clans. 

As the meeting drew to a close, Viktor sensed an uneasiness within Kate. Waving off Valentin, the ancient vampire approached the younger female. As he took her in, he could feel her youth, impulsiveness and ambition roll off her in waves. In the ten years that he had known the vampire, he had been impressed by how she had managed to rise so quickly through the ranks of the Volkov Clan. He recalled how Bridget had promoted her to the most coveted role of Council second, just three years after she had the good fortune to be admitted entrance to the clan. 

Over the past seven years, Kate had proven herself time and time again, in her ruthless approach to business and she showed a remarkable aptitude to torture. Viktor also liked how the young vampire seemed to complete Bridget. For years he had watched his child wander the world lonely and without meeting her soulmate. Though she had remained alone, there had been many suitors that came to seek his permission to court and eventually bond. Sadly, many had shown great promise, but had all failed to spark her interest. All, until Kate appear a decade ago. 

Of course, he had known of her past and about the tragic loss of her mate, a promising vampire, who shirked his calling, abandoning his clan responsibilities to pursue a life of leading a coven or common barn dwelling brood. Luther could have been a great asset, but he had grossly underestimated the Winchesters and had paid for it with his life and those of most of his coven bar, his mate and a baby vampire. 

It was with that thought that Viktor recalled her previous body language when the Council discussed the revenge on Samuel Winchester. He had seen her become more animated and now he truly understood why, but the real question was, how she would react when face to face with the oldest son of the man who murdered her soulmate? As his mind attempted to answer he froze in shock that he did not actually know. 

“Kate, please stay. I wish to have a chat with you.” As Viktor ushered her back towards a seat at the table, he watched as Bridget and Kate exchanged nervous glances. “Bridget, there’s no need for you to stay as I merely wish to have a quiet chat with Kate. Don’t worry, I promise, no harm will come from our discussion. You have my word, child.” 

Viktor’s word seemed to be enough for the older vampiress. Bridget excused herself and left, only glancing once back at her second. As the door closed, Viktor took his seat and position himself in as non-threatening pose as possible. “Forgive the sudden meeting. I assure you, you haven’t done anything wrong. In fact, I should apologise, as I feel that I haven’t taken the time over these past few years, to get to know you better.”

Noticing how she seemed to shift in fear, he moved to calm her. “Now, now. There’s not need to fear me. I’m just keen to chat to you about something as it occurs to me that with the purchase of the hunter, Winchester, I hadn’t thought about how his presence here could upset you. That’s why I wanted to sit down and have a chat about it. You know. Find out what your thoughts are on the matter.” 

Viktor ceased talking, allowing for Kate to speak. As he sat staring, he used his rather enhanced gifts to search deeper within her mind. As he probed gently, she answered him. “Grand Master. You are too kind and I am humbled that you would spare a thought for someone like me, at this important time. I assure you, that as much as I suffered such excruciating pain at the time of losing my beloved Luther. I have had some time to mourn. As much as I would have wished vengeance, I cannot and will not do so now.” 

Viktor listened to both her words as well as her thoughts. They seemed in sync with one another. “Really? Because, I could and would understand Kate if you were angry at Winchester, after all, both he and his family attacked and destroyed your coven. If I was in your shoes, I would wish him great harm. I’m just surprised Kate.” Viktor pushed. He needed to make sure, given how easy it could be for this one young vampire to kill his treasure and by extension, her own Grand Master. 

“If I’m honest Grand Master, when the Council first agreed to take the older brother I had mixed feelings. On one hand, I was excited that I would come face to face with one of Luther’s murderers but when I heard that you were going to keep him alive I was angry. I mean, why should he be allowed to live when my Luther had not. Of course, Bridget knew immediately that something was wrong and she cornered me. We spoke at great length and I realise now that this is my family. Bridget is my family and I am honoured to be cherished as much by her as I am. So I had a choice to make and I made it.” Kate was practically shivering with sheer emotion. Viktor knew Kate’s reaction was real. She couldn’t hide her true feelings or intentions from him. 

“Thank you Kate for your honesty. I can completely understand your anger and your love. But be assured, your loyalty and sacrifice will be rewarded.” As he spoke the words the other vampire looked up quickly. Shocked and confused at his comments she stumbled out, “I.. I .. don’t understand, Gra…. Grandddd Mas.. Master?” 

“I am not sure what Bridget has told you. I know you both are close. In fact, you’ve been as close to one another as Valentin and I have been over the years. But, in saying that, I am assuming that Bridget has not shared too much information about what precautions I have taken concerning the hunter.” Viktor read her mind and her face in an attempt to ascertain how much she actually knew. It was clear that Bridget had kept her word. 

“I’m not sure of what you speak off. I know that something happened after the Council meeting. Bridget came back later and was worried about something, but she didn’t share. I assumed I would be informed when I needed to know it.” Kate had the courtesy of keeping her head bowed as she spoke. She had learned well over the years of how best to navigate through the internal politics of the Volkov Clan. Viktor agreed with Bridget. His daughter had chosen well. 

Thinking of how best to impart information, Viktor decided directness was required. “You are intelligent Kate. After the Council meeting, I took the necessary precautions to ensure that Dean Winchester is both safe and secure. Those precautions included the use of deep magic that can only come from the binding of souls. A series of rituals were performed and combined with the powering up of the warding, the hunter has been neutralised.” 

“Sadly, as you can imagine, a Winchester can never be underestimated and as such he attempted to escape. You will have recalled the execution of the young slave yesterday. Well, that is part of the hunter’s punishment. I worked out that Dean Winchester does not value his own life, but he does value the lives of innocent human beings. So, there’s no better way of controlling him, than to hurt others in his stead, especially when he does something wrong. So, that brings me to my conversation with you Kate.” 

Kate was hanging on every word Viktor uttered. So he continued. “Bridget trusts you and by extension, so do I. But I need more than just Bridget’s trust, as it is vitally important to the survival of every clan member, that Winchester lives. Kate, you very survival rests on Dean Winchester staying alive, so I need to know that you will not lose it and crush his skull if you happen to meet him along a corridor one day. It is imperative that you never hurt him.” As he spoke, Kate was totally oblivious to Viktor’s gift of mind reading. There was no way she could know, never name block him. So it was with great relief when he saw nothing but complete acceptance and loyalty in her mind. 

Breathing in relief he continued. “I know this will be difficult and I know that as a passionate vampire you will struggle, so I believe that your loyalty and restraint should be rewarded.” For the second time in the short conversation, Kate seemed taken back in surprise by his words. “There’s not need to be so shocked. I know how strongly you are fighting to stop yourself from leaving this room and seeking the hunter out and ripping him to pieces. So, I am greatly impressed by your strength.” 

Kate stammered a few words in an attempt to answer his comments, but was failing badly. “Kate. How do you feel about being able to avenge Luther’s death through hurting both Winchesters?” He was half expecting an answer but despite the silence, he could tell that she was hooked. “Well, my gift to you is the endless torture of Dean Winchester forever, or until you grow bored. Alas, you weren’t be allowed to damage him too much physically, but you can humiliate him as you see fit. In terms of Sam Winchester. Well, his torture will be a life of knowing his brother is a vampire’s bitch. You will have to take his powerlessness and impotence as punishment. I’m afraid that when the time comes, it will be I that will end Sam Winchester’s suffering.” 

Smiling Kate bowed her head even lower and kissed the Grand Master’s hand. “I am honoured and humbled Grand Master that you have allowed me such opportunity. I give you my word that I will enjoy humiliating Mr Winchester, every day. Thank you.” 

Feeling as if he had averted a possible disaster, Viktor dismissed Kate from the room and then returned to his quarters to await the announcement of the other Clan.   
__________ 

[Heinrich Richter’s POV]

Watching the rain roll down the window of the limousine as it sped through the water drenched forest landscape, commonly known as Washington State, the 1,400 year old vampire reminisced about scenes from a previous time. Recalling memories of former lifetimes where he reigned in the Bavarian Alps. His noble Germanic ancestry combined with a cold ruthlessness allowed him to establish and build one of the most powerful vampire Clans in Europe – the Richstein Clan. 

Unfortunately, due to the short sighted decision to side with the Nazis and Hitler, in the early 1930s and during the Second World War, the Clan had been forced to flee Bavaria when the Allied tanks rolled through. At first, the Grand Master and ruling Clan hierarchy had feared the war would be the end of their own empire, but fortunately, Heinrich had had the foresight to invest a sizeable chunk of Clan funds in offshore accounts in both the Caymans and Jersey. So, despite the loss of a large amount of the Clan’s fortune, the Richstein’s were able to escape to America, of all places. 

Relocating to California of all places, the Richstein Clan began to build again. Luckily, shrewd investment in the 1960s and 1990s enabled them to recover their former fortune and by 2018, the Richsteins were basically equal in power and wealth to that of the Russian based Volkov Clan. 

It was thoughts of the Volkov Clan, that reminded Heinrich Richter, Clan Grand Master of his pending meeting. Turning away from the window and back towards his brother and trusted second in command, Josef, Heinrich spoke up. “As much as Washington State reminds me of our homeland, how long have we to travel before we get there? I mean, why couldn’t Viktor live somewhere less remote and at least warmer, if not sunnier?” 

Laughing at his brother, Josef replied. “I know Heinrich. It’s not Napa Valley, is it? But hopefully we can get there, get things sorted and avoid any unnecessary fighting. I feel this Winchester business is detracting away from our real problem - the archangel problem!” Heinrich couldn’t disagree with his beloved brother or adopted brother. “You are right Josef but I hate to admit it, I feel that as much as the hunter business is a distraction, it’s still important as we need to identify a new Vampire Alpha. One clear way of identifying the next leader is through punishing and destroying the one who murdered our Alpha father, one Mr Sam Winchester.” 

“Speaking of Winchesters, did we obtain proof of any foul play from the auction?” Taking in the look on Josef’s place, told Heinrich very quickly, that Christine had failed to locate any evidence that would support their counter claim against the Volkov’s purchase of Dean Winchester. “Dammit! I had hoped we could have found some sort of ‘smoking gun’ that would have allowed us to lever some sort of compromise easily. Now, we’ll have to take a different negotiating approach.” 

Josef nodded in understanding, but Heinrich could tell that his second in command, who he had adopted as his brother over 800 years ago. was concerned about something. “What is it Josef?” 

“Grand Master… Heinrich… we are close and have been more than friends and more than Sire and protégé, but I have to ask, why are we spending so much time on this hunter? I know possession of this human will go some way to avenging our Alpha Father, but wouldn’t it be easier, quicker and not to forget, much cheaper, if we located the brother and killed him quickly and cleanly. Why go down this path? Others have and they’ve died at the Winchester’s hands.” 

Heinrich knew Josef had a strong point and it had been well made. It would be so much easier to just forego any dispute with another Clan, especially now that he Archangel Michael was such a threat. Why not kill Sam Winchester and then focus on the archangel. It was too risky to challenge a Clan, who like the Richstein’s, had a major issue with the angel polluting their bloodlines. Now was not the time to quarrel over two pathetic humans. Now was the time for unity and partnership in the face of a common and miles more powerful enemy. 

Sighing Heinrich moved closer to the other vampire and took Josef’s hand in his. Entwining their fingers he answered. “I know you are right Josef, but as much as we must unite to take out Michael, we cannot build an alliance based on distrust. Also, when we rid ourselves of the archangel blood problem, we will still need to identify a leader and whoever takes the crown will bring even greater power and privilege to their Clan. We cannot avoid to be distracted. Besides, I get the feeling that the control of Dean Winchester may also help with our archangel problem as well and I think Viktor knows this too, that’s why he’s agreed to our meeting.” 

Josef seemed to accept his rationale and the rest of the journey was made in relative silence. There were a few quiet discussions about tactics, but Heinrich welcomed the long bouts of quietness so he could collect his thoughts and prepare himself for the mental strength he was going to need. After all, Viktor Volkov’s mind reading gifts was well known amongst the Clans and Heinrich had to put his defences in place. 

Going deep within his mind, Heinrich began to build up his defence walls. This skill had been learned over years of refining and as he looked over at Josef he could tell that his brother was also mentally preparing himself. After all, it was important that the Volkovs couldn’t use such gifts to undermine their negotiating tactics. 

___________ 

Two hours later, Heinrich’s restlessness was at record levels. He just couldn’t wait to be able to get out and stretch his legs. He also couldn’t wait to avail of the Volkov Clan’s legendary hospitality. Like many of his kind, in the absence of holding warmth and life, he craved the heat that could only be found in the blood and body of a human. As much as many vampires had resorted to blood bags only the rich and powerful were able to drink straight from the tap so to speak. They were the only ones that could afford to keep slaves and it was too risky to attack free humans as that increased the risk of real exposure. 

Subconsciously Heinrich licked his lips at the very thought of sinking his fangs into a warm neck. Male or female, it didn’t matter. Like most vampires his sexuality was fluid and who he dined on depended on his mood. Currently, he had been quite partial to drinking from white males in their 30s. He blamed his growing obsession with the hunter, Dean Winchester. Ever since his gaze fell upon the older Winchester brother over 8 months ago, he had been obsessing about him. At first he had put it down to passing interest, but he knew he was bordering on fanatical as his recent tantrum when he had learned of his buyer’s failure to purchase the hunter. 

Pushing down any concerns he had over his growing infatuation with the human, he turned to Josef. “How long now?” His second in command turned towards his Master, “we’re just about to enter the first security gates to the estate. Our car will be searched and then we will be escorted through the various rings of security before we eventually even catch sight of the house. I estimate we’ll actually arrive in about 25 minutes or so.” 

True to form, the car was pulling up outside the huge mansion 24 minutes later. It never ceased to amazing Heinrich at how beautiful the Volkov Mansion truly was. He estimated that there were hundreds of rooms and many secret corridors. As he continued to stare directly at the house he imagined that somewhere deep within its walls the infamous hunter was languishing. He imagined that Winchester was guarded and warded up to the hilt, so that no magic or archangel could steal the human from the Volkovs. 

Returning his attention towards his second, he exited the limo and was met by both Viktor and Valentin. “Welcome Grand Master Richter and Josef to my humble home. My mansion and my slaves are at your disposal. I trust you had an uneventful journey?” Heinrich took in his host and long-time ‘frien-enemy’, Viktor Volkov as he extended his hand. 

Heinrich was not as old and did not have as many gifts as Viktor had, but that didn’t mean he was less powerful. Where Viktor was old school when it came to all things vampiric, Heinrich had embraced a more modern approach combining vampiric with human. Heinrich had learned so much during the Hitler’s reign in Germany. He realised just how sadistic and evil humans could truly be if they put their minds to it. So he had combined certain traits and efficiencies of the humans with his experience as a vampire and that had made him just as deadly as Viktor. 

Looking at Viktor’s hands, Heinrich reach out and grasped it and then placed his other hand on Viktor’s elbow, just like a typical power handshake. Viktor returned the shake with a firm grip and he too extended his hand, this time to place it on Heinrich’s shoulder. It was an equivalent to a subtle ‘pissing contest’ of power between the two Grand Masters. 

Breaking the ‘so called’ stand-off, Heinrich spoke. “Thank you Grand Master Viktor for your kind words and warm welcome. Both Josef and I, as well as my guards will very much enjoy your hospitality. We’ve travelled a great distance and would very much require some refreshment before we get down to business. I’m sure, like ourselves, it’s important that we discuss a number of pressing issues as quickly as possible.” 

Heinrich could see that Viktor was also keen to forego any pleasantries and get straight to business, but both knew that rest and refreshment was required if they wished to reach a successful outcome to their negotiations. After all, it was in both Clans’ interest to obtain resolution. Viktor responded. “Certainly. I have prepared a number of rooms in the east wing on the second floor. I can have a few our of pleasure slaves sent up to you. If you have any special requirements please let me know, as we’re keen to ensure your visit, though more business, is as enjoyable as possible. I am well aware that you have travelled far, so please, this way. Valentin will take you to your rooms.” 

Heinrich watched Viktor retreat off in a different direction. Though he was curious to follow, he knew it was not protocol and chose to follow Viktor’s second in command as they made their way to his new quarters. 

Keeping his word, within 15 minutes Heinrich, Josef and his four guards were greeted with 10 beautiful slaves. Casting his eye over them, he picked out a young man in his 20s. He wasn’t exactly perfect, but Heinrich needed sustenance and release. Choice made, he signalled to Josef that he was going to enjoy his ‘gift’ in the privacy of his own quarters. 

On entering the room, the Grand Master cast an eye around his quarters to take in any surveillance. Relieved that Viktor had some form of respect for their privacy, as per previous agreements on such matters, Heinrich moved the slave towards the bed. Thankfully, and as expected, the slave was well trained and knew immediately its role as the young man crawled further up the bed and displayed himself. 

Despite hunger and a restlessness that needed attention, Heinrich decided to use his gift wisely and as a way to seek out as much information as possible. He was well aware that the slave currently lying on his bed was not privy to key negotiation information, but he could at least probe for further information on a certain hunter. So, without further ado, Heinrich’s hands reached out and began to trace over the slave’s chest. 

The vampire could hear the human’s heartrate increase as his fingertips began to undo buttons on the shirt. As the shirt fell away to expose a smooth and tanned well-formed chest, he couldn’t help but grope and massage the slave. Hands were replaced with his lips as he relished the warmth the radiated off the slave’s body, but before he could get too carried away, his attention turned towards the slave’s face and specifically towards the young man’s eyes. 

Gazing directly into them, he said, “relax child, I mean you no harm. You are indeed beautiful and you do your master proud. I am going to enjoy you and I promise to make this enjoyable for you too. But before we have a little fun, I wanted to ask you something and I would welcome an open answer.” Heinrich watched as the young man fell under his trance. He wasn’t probing his mind like Viktor could have done. As powerful as he was, he did not possess such a gift, but Heinrich could place a slave in a trance easily enough and from there, he could extract any amount of important information. 

The slave was ensnared in his gaze. “Tell me child, have there been any new humans arrive at the mansion in the last week? Any young men in their late 30s?” Immediately he could see the slave’s body tense. It was clear, the human was trying to fight the trance. He could see the young man was afraid of imparting important and secret information. “It’s OK little one, you are not betraying any confidences as I know your Master bought a special slave, I just am keen to know he’s safe. You can also rest knowing that there are no cameras here and your Grand Master will never know of our conversation. Speak and tell me…..” 

The final push seemed to work as the slave’s heartrate slowed. “Yes Master. A slave arrived here a few days ago. He seems special as he doesn’t stay with the rest of us and the Grand Master spoils him whilst punishing us for his rule breaking.” Heinrich found this interesting, but he knew he needed to know where the hunter was located. “Tell me, do you know where he is at this moment?” 

The slave seemed to be scared to share any information, but Heinrich’s powers seemed to be working. “Emmm… please master, I am not …. Ehhhhhhh… he is kept in a special cell deep within the Mansion. It is said to be in the same place as were Grand Master keeps all his most treasured possessions. No one is allowed to see him. No humans except our Head House Slave and Trevor. That’s all I know master. I’m sorry, I can’t tell you anything else.” 

Nodding in agreement, Heinrich paused to take in the information. It was smart of Viktor to keep Winchester separate and locked down. It was also smart to keep the information limited to a small amount of people, humans and vampires alike. As curious as he was to learn more about the slaves that had access, his hunger for flesh and blood increased. Deciding that the interrogation was over, he released the slave from his trance and continued to kiss down the human’s neck and chest. 

Minutes later, he had the slave naked under his finger tips and was beginning to prepare him. The young man was performing his role well as he moaned and groaned under him and it wasn’t long before he was sheathed in the human and beginning to slowly move. Being careful lasted a mere 20 seconds before the vampire decided to speed things along and before he knew it he was pounding into the young man. Gripping the human’s hips as he aggressively took what he wanted from the defenceless and pliant young man. 

Just as he felt his orgasm build, his eyes homed in on the slave’s neck. Removing one of his hands from the human’s hips, Heinrich grabbed hair and pulled the slave’s head to the side, exposing the neck. Then it was over as fangs pierced skin and he drank his fill. Fortunately for the slave, Heinrich never once lost control and despite taking his fill of blood, he rose up and walked towards the bathroom to freshen up. As on cue, the slave sluggishly moved to sit up and dress himself and by the time Heinrich came out of the bathroom, the slave was awaiting further orders. 

With a swish of his hand, the slave was dismissed and Heinrich began to wander back to the main living room within their quarters. It was there that he met with Josef who seemed to have availed of food and other hospitalities. Looking around the rest of the room, he could see that his guards were finished with their food and were awaiting orders. Nodding towards Josef, his second moved towards the desk in the room and dialled a number. 

“It’s been arranged Grand Master. Viktor has organised a small delegation from his side to meet us in their Council chambers for our discussions. Valentin will be with us in 15 minutes to escort us to the room.” Heinrich acknowledged the information with a tilt of his head and moved to sit and await Valentin’s arrival. 

____________ 

With military precision, Valentin escorted Heinrich and Josef to the Volkov Ruling Council chamber. Pleasantries were exchanged again as everyone took their seats. Heinrich was pleased to see that Viktor had not brought in his entire Council as he took in the three representatives from the Volkov Clan – Viktor, Valentin and Bridget. 

“Once again, thank you Grand Master Viktor for agreeing to see us at such short notice, outside our agreed meeting schedule. I appreciate we were not due to catch up on mutual Clan matters until later this year, but as you can imagine, there are a number of pressing issues that I strongly believe need our urgent attention.” Heinrich believed that as this was Viktor’s house, he needed to rein in his leadership role as a mark of respect. He may have ‘requested’ the meeting, but Viktor was well within his right to have declined. It was his house and his rules. 

“I understand Grand Master Heinrich. Besides, you never have to apologise for wanting to work in closer partnership with our Clan. Now, more than ever, we pure blood clans must stand together against the combined supped up werewolf / vampire and archangel threat as well as the ever encroachment of mankind’s technology on our activities.” Heinrich watched Viktor take control of the meeting. Nodding in acknowledge as per protocol, Viktor continued to discuss general joint Clan business. 

Despite having well paid humans in key positions, humanity’s constant technological advantages were forcing the vampires to improvise to cover their existence and their activities. Discussions about the business losses due to an increase in human law enforcement uncovering vampire slave trafficking rings. Of course, with a few well-placed phone calls, any evidence of unnatural or supernatural activity was lost or destroyed but that didn’t recover any money losses incurred. Additionally, it was becoming increasingly difficult to disappear humans and as Clan tastes were moving towards a higher end of slave, rather than homeless humans, vampires were having to get more creative about how they ‘disappeared’ people. 

Discussion turned to the difficulties facing Council members who had to continuously create and recreate their identity every 25 years or so in order to ensure they stayed hidden. Throughout the conversation Heinrich scanned the room and took in the Volkov delegation. The topic was one that had been debated continuously over the years, but as he watched, he saw that their body language and their behaviour told him that they were uncomfortable about something other than mankind’s latest technology. 

After 30 minutes the Richstein Grand Master decided that it was time to cut to the point. Sighing, he shifted in his seat and signalled to his host, Viktor, that he wished to move the conversation forward. Thankfully, Viktor was well schooled in reading the room. “As much as we could discuss Clan business and the problems with social media and our kind, I believe that we need to focus on the Michael problem, don’t you?” 

Josef and Heinrich exchanged looks and his second knew he should open the discussion. “Grand Master Viktor, Valentin and Bridget, it is imperative that we discuss Michael. We are all too well aware of what this archangel has been doing to the wolves, but we now understand that a number of the smaller pure blood vampire clans have already realigned themselves with him. It seems Michael is adamant about more of our kind joining him. We…” 

Heinrich noticed that his second had stopped and turned toward Viktor who had clearly stood up. Both Richter’s could see that the elder Volkov was clearly frustrated. “Enough. I am tired of hearing about this issue. Our Council has debated this ad nauseum and I know that when our Clans met a month ago for an emergency meeting, that this issue dominated the talks then as well. But the answer is still NO! I know that the archangel is polluting the blood of the wolves. Let him. We will not be taking up his offer.”

Heinrich raised his hands to try and placate Viktor. It was odd to see the normally professional and cold vampire become irate. It was clear to him, that the Michael issue was taking a far greater toll on the Volkov’s than Heinrich and Josef had ever imagined. “Grand Master. Viktor. I too am tired of having this conversation, but the archangel has been busy. Our intel from werewolves in North California clearly state that so many of their kind are flocking towards the archangel, but they’re not sure as to why.”

It was Bridget who spoke next. “You are correct. My sources in the wolf community speak of similar recruitment drives taking place in southern states and in Florida. I hear they are joining his ranks, seduced by the super strength and the promise of dominance over man. It is attractive to the poorer of our community. In fact, we would have heard more about recruitment within vampire ranks amongst the barn dwelling vampires, if we had many of them. But the British Men of Letters basically wiped out a sizeable number of our kind.” Bridget looked towards her Sire and ceased speaking. It was clear to Heinrich that Viktor was less than impressed.

“You are all correct. I am well aware of the archangel’s activities but the answer is still no. Why would we give up our freedom? And for what? Some additional strength. Because the last I heard we can still die by being beheaded, so I’m not seeing a real upside to being at the beck and call of a winged dictator.” Heinrich watched as Viktor began to walk around the room. Obviously enjoying his speech. To Heinrich, it seemed well rehearsed as if the Volkov Grand Master had had to make the speech one to many times already. 

“Besides, we have no idea what the side effects of swallowing Michael’s grace will have on our kind. Who’s to say that when he beats the humans that he doesn’t snap his fingers and kill every one of us who have drank his fowl poison. If anything, that is the message we need to be getting across to the other clans.” Viktor had now walked full circle around the Council chamber and had arrived back at his seat. 

Heinrich watched Viktor retake his seat. “You may be right about that, but we know that a number of the smaller clans have already answered his call.” As Heinrich was about to continue, Valentin added. “Normally I would agree with you, Grand Master Heinrich, about the other Clans, but part of me believes they were always going to join as they haven’t much power and they’re hoping that Michael will give them an advantage. Perhaps, by siding with the archangel, they hope that he will take out their competitors. If this is the extent of their loyalty to their species, then we are better off without them!” 

Heinrich couldn’t disagree with Valentin. He was correct, but part of him couldn’t help but be a little angry. None of the smaller Clans would have had to join Michael, if their Vampire Alpha were still alive. The vacuum at the top of their species and the subsequent vying for leadership between the clans was the cause for many of the problems. With that thought, he knew they needed to talk about the Winchester issue. 

“Valentin. You are correct about the smaller clans, but that brings us to another important matter, because we know that none of the clans would even be contemplating polluting their blood with such angelic filth if it wasn’t for the power struggle between our clans. And we all know who is to blame for that?” Heinrich was about to answer his own question, but was interrupted by Viktor.

“Ahhh…. Now we get to the real reason we’re all here. I assume you want to talk about the Winchesters and in particular, my recent ‘LEGAL’ purchase of the oldest brother?” As Viktor spoke, Heinrich could sense that underneath the snark lay something else. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he had sensed it in Viktor’s body language and behaviour earlier. It seemed to be associated with when Dean Winchester was mentioned. ‘Interesting!’

Knowing his sire well, Josef decided to answer. “With all due respect Grand Master Viktor, we both know that ‘legal’ is a bit of a stretch when it comes to the way ‘THAT’ auction was run. My bidder Christine informed me that it was rigged from the start with your bidder persuading the seller to hold the auction the way he did. We both know that if it had been open bidding that our Clan would have gave your Clan a run for your money. We are unhappy with how the auction was run, but equally, we are concerned about the decision to continue with the punishment of the Winchester at this moment in time, considering how serious the Michael threat really is.” 

Heinrich and Josef had discussed this at great length. They felt very strongly about how dangerous it was to continue with the contest to be the next Alpha whilst Michael was a threat. It was made worse by the fact that the next Alpha Vampire would be chosen depending on who destroyed the murdered of the original Alpha vampire. Hence, why every vampire sought out a Winchester and in particular Dean Winchester. What better way, than to destroy Sam Winchester by taking out the only person Sam loved in all the world. His brother. 

Heinrich spoke. “Josef is correct. As fortuitous as it is to have captured a Winchester, the timing is wrong. I mean, how dangerous is it to have Dean Winchester in this mansion at this time, when he is Michael’s vessel? Or so I gather. What if he comes back looking for him? It will lead the archangel right to your doorstep Viktor. And from what I hear, if Michael comes a visiting, he can be very ‘persuasive’ when it comes to recruitment. When you say no to him, what do you think he will do then?” 

Viktor seemed to smile. Heinrich couldn’t understand how calm his peer was. Surely he understood that if Michael comes looking for his vessel, he was going to destroy anything and everything that stands in his way. All the power and money would be worthless. 

“Heinrich. Calm yourself. I too understand that the older Winchester brother is his vessel, but he mustn’t have been that important to Michael if he discarded him so easily. And I find it hard to believe that he would throw away anything that tactically could be very important to him. No! He has no real interest in Dean Winchester, other than making sure he keeps tabs on him, so he doesn’t get in the way of his plans.” Viktor seemed to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Heinrich sensed that Viktor really wanted to believe it so much.

Heinrich responded. “If that was the case Viktor, why didn’t he kill him and his brother when he had the choice? My sources in Dulluth stated that Sam and a few other hunters were all in the same city. Michael could have ended them all, there and then. My understanding is that Michael has no love for either Winchester. Why let them all live? It doesn’t make sense.” The Richstein Grand Master pondered on whether to share additional intelligence with the Volkovs. After giving it some more thought he realised the stakes were too high. He needed to speak up. 

“I believe that Dean Winchester is still important to the archangel. That’s why he’s still alive.” Viktor interrupted. “Rubbish. The human isn’t that important, if he was, he wouldn’t have left him, would he? No! Also, you have to understand the archangel’s plan. Michael is a military general. He’s strategic. He sees our pure blood clans as the perfect infrastructure to both create an army fast but also with our resources he has the perfect vehicle to infiltrate the humans’ government and media outlets. That’s why he needs the clans. Wearing such a well-known meatsuit as Dean Winchester would be unwise. Winchester is known to the FBI and other law enforcement agencies. The moment Michael would attempt to move against mankind, flags would go up with their police and military. I’m sure of it!” 

Heinrich couldn’t really argue with Viktor’s logic. Dean Winchester’s face was well known to certain law enforcement agencies and his sources inferred that at one stage nearly two years ago, both Winchester brothers allegedly attacked the President of the United States. The Grand Master struggled to believe that piece of information, but the fact that the rumour existed made it a possibility. When it came to the legend of the Winchesters, anything was possible. But, all that set aside, his gut told him otherwise. 

“Viktor. What you say seems to make sense but I have been informed by sources I trust that Michael has been recently spotted in Bardstown, Kentucky.” Heinrich paused to allow the information to sink in. Scanning from Bridget to Valentin and then to Viktor, he continued. “Yes, you heard correctly, Bardstown, Kentucky. The town where Dean Winchester was last seen investigating a number of disappearances. The same town where he was then kidnapped and sold off in an auction. Now, given that Michael is strategic and he’s incredibly busy building a super charged monster army. I’m struggling to identify what other reason he would have to visit a tiny and insignificant town. UNLESS it was to search for Dean.” 

His words had the desired impact on all three Volkovs. It was Valentin that broke the silence. “The archangel was in Bardstown? When? Do we know why or more importantly who he met with?” 

It was Josef that chose to reply to the Volkov’s second in command. “Our intel has Michael touching down in Bardstown and he immediately homed in on the shapeshifter. It’s as if he knew who to seek out. He destroyed an entire bar of humans to find Dominic Reinhart. It was clear he was looking for his vessel. I’m not sure of everyone he may have been in contact with, but the trail of bodies does make it clear, he was there for Winchester and he wasn’t taking no for an answer!” 

Heinrich watched the other Grand Master. The Richstein Grand Master was becoming suspicious of Viktor’s new founded naivety. He hadn’t evidence, but his gut was telling him that Viktor was pushing for them to believe that Dean Winchester was unimportant to everyone and in particular, he was not important to the archangel. But everything in Heinrich screamed the opposite. 

Michael would not have taken the time out of his busy campaign of world domination and/or destruction to visit a ‘middle of nowhere’ unimportant little town. No. Michael was there for the older Winchester, which meant he had value. The question facing Heinrich now was, why Viktor was so adamant to the contrary. Josef and Heinrich shared a glance, both seemed to be thinking similar thoughts and both were considering how best to push the conversation on to were the Richstein’s needed it to go. 

“Grand Master. I appreciate that may be your position, but we’ve looked at the evidence and we strongly believe Dean Winchester is important to the archangel and as he’s currently languishing somewhere within this building and you are the ruler of one of the most powerful and ancient vampire Clans, we believe we have every right to be concerned. We must put aside our petty designs of competing to be the next ruling Vampire Alpha and unite to take out a common enemy. Once Michael has been dealt with. Then, and ONLY then will we decide who should be the rightful leader of our kind.” Heinrich stopped talking and took in all of the Volkovs. It was a gamble he was taking as to be the first to over compromise as surely it could be viewed as a sign of weakness, but Michael was too big of a threat to ignore. 

Silence reigned over the room. Each vampire glanced from one to the other. Thankfully, it was Bridget that broke the silence as she turned to address her family. “Father?” That one word was accompanied by a hard stare. Heinrich could tell immediately that the two were connected and were having a private conversation through a telepathic link. He was impressed He knew Viktor was talented and have a number of gifts but to see such a gift in action was something else entirely. There and then, the Richstein Grand Master realised that Viktor was much more powerful that he could have imagined. 

Heinrich was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a rather annoyed Viktor. “Hmmmmph…. You are right daughter.” Valentin had moved closer to his family and he seemed to understand the conversation that was transpiring between Bridget and Viktor. After a while everyone nodded and in sync they all turned to face Josef and Heinrich. 

“Forgive me Heinrich and Josef for our manners. It simply isn’t polite to have held a private conversation right in front of you, but the situation is somewhat sensitive. My daughter … and son, reminded me of a few things and they are correct. The situation is too important for our kind. So firstly, my deepest apologies as you are correct Heinrich. We believe that Dean Winchester is special and Michael is most likely looking for him. The reason we know this is we have sensed some sort of marker on the human’s soul. We know it is angelic and most likely left by Michael, but we are not sure as to what the marker’s purpose is.”

On hearing that Michael had marked Winchester’s soul, Josef spoke up. “What? If there’s a mark, the archangel may know where his vessel is and more importantly, he may know who and what stole him, He could be on his way as we speak.” Josef seemed panicked as he rose quickly to his feet and reached out to grab his Grand Master. Fortunately Heinrich’s experience told him that the Volkov’s were more organised and had somehow put measures in place. There was no way Viktor was this confident unless he had plans in place. 

Reaching out to Josef, Heinrich added, “Now brother, I assume from our fellow vampires’ demeanour that they have already thought of this and found a way to hide the hunter?” Heinrich turned his reassuring smile from Josef towards the Volkov’s. As his gaze landed on Viktor, he continued. “After all, Viktor has so much more to lose than any of us, if the archangel decided to pay him a visit. Am I not correct, Viktor?” 

“That you are correct, Heinrich. As part of our preparation, every security precaution was taken in transporting the human to his final destination. Once he arrived, he has been heavily warded. But, I decided that he needed additional measures taken when he arrived.” Heinrich felt that Viktor was hiding something. As he ran the information back over his mind, he realised what the omission was. 

“Just one thing doesn’t make sense, and I’m assuming you may be able to clarify this for me. You see, the only way anyone would identify that there was a mark on a human’s soul, is if they attempted to perform some sort of soul magic. And I’m not sure why you would wish to perform any type of soul magic, unless you wished to tie the human soul to your own. Now surely, a vampire as important as your good self, would not wish to bond with a soul like Dean Winchesters? Would you?” 

The change in Viktor’s body language was both obvious and rapid. He went from relaxed to openly aggressive in a matter of seconds. “How dare you! I….” Heinrich prepared himself for the incoming tirade that was sure to come his way, but he was perplexed by the sudden silence. Daring to stare directly into his counterpart Heinrich looked directly at Viktor. It was then that he realised that both Valentin and Bridget’s hands were positions on each of his shoulders and they were once again deep in conversation. 

Both representatives of the Richstein delegation took in the telepathic conversation. It continued for a few minutes until the silence was beginning to become uncomfortable. Thankfully Valentin spoke. “As ever Grand Master Heinrich, you are very perceptive. When the hunter arrived, we noticed that he was different from other humans that had been enslaved. His blood was driving every vampire in the place insane and given the amount we spent on purchasing Winchester, we decided it was prudent to cast a few spells.” 

Shifting his position and bringing himself closer to both Richsteins, Valentin continued. “We consulted with the Oracles and it became clear that the human is extremely special and that we needed to secure him in order to harness the power. So, our Grand Master… emmm.. wellhebondhimselftothehunter…” 

It took a few seconds for the actual words to sink in. Josef queried, “do you mean to say, that Grand Master Viktor has bonded with the human?” As Josef questioned further, Heinrich zoned out. His mind worked overtime. Of all the years that he had known Viktor, one thing was clear, Viktor Volkov was a very strategic vampire. There was no way in this world or the next, that Viktor would easily bind himself to a human unless there was something major that was to be gained from it. To bind himself in such a way would include making sure that the human didn’t age and was less likely to die, as the vampire would be injured as the human passed away. No, there had to be more to this. 

Armed with that thought, Heinrich turned to Viktor. “I believe we need to have a quiet word together. In private!” Leaving no room for further questioning, Viktor nodded in agreement and within a matter of seconds the room emptied, leaving just the two Grand Masters. 

“Viktor, we’ve known each other for well over a thousand years. We are both ambitious and we’ve made no secret that we both crave to be the next Alpha. But one thing I have valued about our friendship is our ability to be honest with one another when it was most needed. Now, I’ve called you out on your lies on a number of occasions during this conversation. I appreciate that we’ve lied to one another over the years, but never so much during one meeting. So I have to ask you to level with me, because I’m this close to breaking over 500 years of peace that has existed between our two Clans. Tell me, the truth or I walk and you may not like were I walk or more importantly ‘who’ I walk to.” Heinrich didn’t like laying out an ultimatum but he couldn’t stand being lied to. 

Sighing heavily, Viktor spoke in a low voice. “Very well. I could never totally pull the wool over your eyes Hein. Forgive the poor attempt at lying. The truth is simple. What we told you about the hunter’s blood calling to every vampire is correct. But on drinking from him, I realised there was a clear reason for it. His blood is both intoxicating as well as powerful. I’m not sure whether it’s a by-product of being Michael’s vessel, or whether Winchester’s soul is special. Either way, drinking from the hunter is building my strength. This can only be a good thing, because it means at some stage I may be powerful enough to take on the archangel himself!”

Shocked by Viktor’s words, Heinrich took in his counter’s body language. It was clear to him, that Viktor was being honest about Dean Winchester. “Are you sure Viktor? To bind yourself to the human seems extreme and what if Michael decides to take back what he sees as his? It could damage you, if not destroy you?” 

Smiling at Heinrich, Viktor replied. “I have already thought of this possibility, that’s why I had a very special soul bond created… a singular connexion to be exact. Admittedly, it will take some time for the bond to become permanent, but once it is, the archangel can’t take the human back. But I can assure you Heinrich, by that stage, I will have consumed so much power from the Winchester’s blood, that I should be able to defend our kind against the filth that is archangel grace contaminating our blood line.” 

Heinrich was both in awe at the dedication to the cause, but also worried. “I am impressed at your sacrifice for the cause. It is a huge gamble, when you are still unclear as to how powerful the human’s blood could be. What if the power isn’t enough? All Michael has to do is kill the human and you could die to? I..” 

Viktor stopped him. “Astra and I have spoken at great length on this matter. The power coming from the human is huge. I’ve drank from him a few times now and I can already feel my powers growing. We’re researching this further, as I believe we may have a weapon to destroy the archangel. Sooo… if Michael wants his vessel, he won’t be able to take it without breaking our bond, which would destroy the human. We have leverage now, Heinrich.” 

The Richstein Grand Master mulled over the information. Ever the tactician, Heinrich had to consider the ramifications for his own Clan, if he willingly stood aside and supported any activity that would both physically and strategically strengthen another Clan. After all, he too was competing to be the next Alpha. By agreeing to support Viktor, he would be effectively ending any chance of him taking the coveted title. There had to be another way. 

“Every bone in my body wants to support this plan Viktor, buttttt…. I have a number of reservations. I cannot idly stand by and see you sacrifice yourself in the fight against the archangel. I just can’t. Equally, it would be too much a destabilising factor to allow you to become such a powerful vampire. My Council members would not agree to this. I. cannot agreed to this!” 

As Heinrich spoke he could see how Viktor was becoming angry. He knew now was the time to strike. “BUT! I’m sure we can come to some arrangement!” Viktor paused. He had just stopped himself from lashing out at the Richstein Grand Master. Sighing in frustration, Viktor replied, “what do you want?” 

“Ahhh, Viktor, you know me soooo well. I, like you, only want to see the end to the archangel problem. We both know, that Michael will be soooo, not good for business and will definitely disrupt the ruling hierarchy. That’s why I suspect the Fischer Clan has joined him. They’re obviously eager to gain more power and control. But, I’m a business man, so here’s my proposal. So, please hear me out.” 

“Very well Heinrich, you have the floor.” Viktor took a seat at this stage and encouraged the Richstein Grand Master to take a seat. 

“If Winchester’s blood is so powerful, any vampire that drinks from it will become more powerful. As I have no problem with you completing your bond with the human, I am happy to support this move as it make’s sense to ensure that the archangel doesn’t have access to his most powerful vessel. BUT! I cannot allow a the balance of power within the clans to swing too far in your direction. Sooo, I propose that I too, have access to Winchester’s powerful blood. I…” 

Viktor was visibly pissed off at the mere suggestion of sharing his slave. Raising his hands to stop any verbal or physically violent attack, Heinrich continued, “as I said, I have no desire to break your bond. I only want to partake of his blood and with that gain powerful gifts as well. Is it not better to have two strong Grand Master’s taking on Michael, rather than one? Besides, if he kills you or Winchester, there is still another vampire to defend the bloodlines.” 

Heinrich remained silent in order to allow the information to sink in. Viktor seemed deep in thought as he stood up and walked back and forward across the room. Heinrich could tell his counterpart was running through all options open to him. As time lapsed, the Richstein Grand Master’s thoughts turned to his second and the rest of the Volkov delegation that were currently standing outside awaiting either a summons to rejoin them or calls to come and break up a fight. 

“Hmmmph… you know, I had hoped to keep him all to myself, but I guess you are right on this occasion. As much as I see him as mine, strategically what you suggest would make sense and it would avert conflict between our two Clans at a time when we need to act in solidarity against a bigger threat. I will accept your proposal. You and ONLY you will have access to my slave, but ONLY to drink and ONLY in my presence. I must cement my bond and I need to consume as much of his blood that is safe to consume at any one time.”

“In terms of security, this place has been warded to the extreme, so you will have to stay here for the foreseeable future. Dean cannot leave the safety of the mansion, never name the estate. It also stands, without really saying it, but no one, not even your other Council colleagues must know what we’ve agreed. The less vampires that know about this the better. I will, of course, agree to Josef knowing, but no one else. Is these acceptable terms to you, Heinrich?” 

Heinrich was about to agree, when the other vampire snorted, as he remember something. “Oh, before you agree, there’s a slight little issue of splitting the cost. As the slave cost 13.5 million dollars, and you’re getting great benefit from this, I must insist that you pay for at least 6 million of it. Is this acceptable?” 

Smiling he nodded. “It seems Viktor, you have a deal. I’m keen to shake on it and meet the famous, or is it, infamous, Mr Winchester.” As he spoke, Heinrich removed a dagger from his person and cut into his hand. He then passed the dagger to Viktor who did a similar action. Taking their bleeding right hands they shook on it and the blood pact was formed. 

“I think it’s time we bring our colleagues back into the room so we can finalise our business for this session and then meet ‘our’ newest slave.” As Heinrich spoke, Viktor moved to invite the other vampires back into the room. 

The remaining 30 minutes of the meeting were spent clarifying what had just been agreed. Heinrich could tell that Viktor’s fellow Clan members were taken back by what had been agreed, but as both were extremely loyal, neither raised any verbal complaints. Inwardly, Heinrich was impressed by the turn of events. He hadn’t expected Viktor to so willingly or so quickly agree to his demands. 

As the meeting finished, Viktor pulled Heinrich to the side and suggested that he could come visit the slave and he could ‘sample the merchandise’. Excited at the prospect, Heinrich grinned and agreed. What followed was the longest five minute journey he had ever taken, as Viktor personally escorted him to the holding cell deep within the mansion. 

On exiting the elevator at basement level, Heinrich took in his surroundings. “I see you have the hunter locked down tight?” 

Smirking, Viktor replied. “You have no idea how much security I’ve had to put in place. Not only do I have to worry about the bloody archangel, but I also have to worry about the pain in the ass hunter, who has no intention of playing house slave anytime soon. Sooo.. as you can imagine, I’ve had to lock him up nice and tight so as to stop him from leaving. The little bastard as already one failed escape attempt under his belt, but I can assure you he has been suitably punished.” 

Eventually, they reached a solid titanium door, complete with the state of the art scanning equipment. Heinrich could tell that it wasn’t going to be easy to gain access to the slave without Viktor’s express permission. As he took in all the information, he awaited with great anticipation as the door slide open and he was able to peer in at his newest, if not shared, prize.


	24. What are we looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go - a treat on Supernatural Thursday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I also wanted to say a huge thanks to a number of amazing and supportive comments I received over the past week. It really meant so much to get such positive and inspiring feedback. Thank you. Your support keeps fuelling me to keep writing as I know at least one person is enjoying the story. 
> 
> Anyway - I hope you like the new chapter and as always all feedback welcome.

Chapter 24 – What are we looking for?

[Sam’s POV}

Sam pressed heavily on the gas pedal as the two car convoy of hunters made its way towards the processing plant, three towns over from Bardstown. Deep in thought, Sam didn’t hear Cas, ask him, ‘do you think Dean’s still there?’ It was only when Cas tapped Sam hard on his arm that the younger Winchester managed to come out of his self-induced trance. “What?!? I’m sorry Cas, I was miles away, what did you ask me?” 

As Sam chanced staring into his friends eyes, the angel, as always just stared back. The deep glare was unsettling. Until now, Sam had never really been at the end of such a glare. In the past, he would have relished the thought of there being something more between his brother and Castiel, given the amount of ‘eye sex’ that seemed to pass between the two. But, now that he was on the receiving end of such a glare, he was uneasy as he could only recognise the emotion of guilt. Cas should be glaring at Dean, not him. It should be Dean sitting in the car, ignoring the angel, not him. That thought made him even sadder, as he acknowledged just how much was missing from both Cas and his life. 

Sighing, Cas repeated his question, “I said, do you think Dean is still at the plant?” This time, the angel turned his head and stared straight ahead. Sam could tell, Cas was as worried as he was. 

“Honestly? As far as I can tell, I don’t know. If we go by how long they held the only survivor captive before he managed to escape, then technically he should still be there, but you know how Winchester luck goes.” With his words, Sam pressed down heavily again on the gas pedal and accelerated in the hope of getting to their destination quicker. 

A few minutes later, Cas replied. “We can only hope he is still there.” Sam chanced a glance right towards his friend. He could immediately tell that Castiel was internally debating something. “Spit it out Cas. Something’s bothering you. What is it?” 

“Sam, what if we get there and find that either Michael is there and attacks or worse, he has been there and has taken Dean. What do we do? Let’s face it, we don’t know what we’re walking into and we aren’t prepared. And remember, we don’t have a way to trap Michael, never name take him down permanently.” 

‘Dammit! The angel had a point.’ “I know Cas, but we don’t really have too much of a choice. We know that Michael left the bar with basically no additional information, so there’s no way that he could be ahead of us and if he is??? …. Wellllll.. facing an archangel won’t matter if Dean’s there or not, will it? If he wants us dead, he can easily find us and kill us. I say we take the chance. It’s worth the risk.” 

Cas continued to stare straight ahead. “How long until we get there?” 

Sam thought further. “I’m not sure, but by my reckoning we’re about another 45 minutes to an hour out. It’s still dark and there’s plenty of darkness left for us to plan our assault on the building without drawing too much attention to ourselves. Besides, I think we should touch base with Charlie.” 

Dialling the computer hacker and once extremely close friend (honorary little sister), Charlie managed to answer after three rings. “Greetings Sam. What’s up?” Sam couldn’t help but crack the smallest of smiles. It never ceased to amaze him how one person could so easily brighten his day. Even one that was shaping up to be as dark as this one was. 

“Hi Charles. We’re about an hour out from the plant and I’m nearly 100% convinced that we’ve got Reinhart’s base of operations. Is there anything else we need to consider?” Sam trusted her awesome skills. Despite being from another universe, this version of Charlie had managed to assimilate well into this world. It seemed hacking in one world was relatively similar to hacking in the other world. 

“OK peeps, listen up! I’ve been doing extra homework on the plant and it’s security system is state of the art. But don’t get all mopey on me, there’s nothing that I couldn’t get round, so I took an extra 10 minutes and managed to crack it and you beat me to it. As I was about to call you with an update.” 

As Sam processed the initial information, she continued. “As I said, it was state of the art, but I managed to hack in and I found that as of earlier this morning, there’s been no security update. It’s as if no one bothered to check the live feeds or the firewalls. Then it all became clear when I got access to the internal security cams. I don’t think you have to worry too much about guards. As far as I can see, they’re all dead. Nothing but dead bodies. I couldn’t detect much movement. I..” Charlie stopped talking as she too realised what she was really saying – either Dean was among the dead or he wasn’t there anymore!

“Sam… I… I.. it doesn’t mean anything. He could be unconscious or in a locked room that doesn’t have surveillance equipment. Those cameras may be on a different system. One I don’t know anything about and haven’t accessed yet. Please, take this as good news Sam. It means gaining entrance to the facility will be easy peasey.” 

“Thanks Charlie. And there’s no need to sugar coat this. We all know that it’s dangerous and Dean could have been moved on. After all, it looks as if he was deliberately targeted. I get the feeling Reinhart would have moved him quickly, given how ‘hot property’ Dean was.” Charlie snorted at the mention of Dean’s hotness. The school girl in her was still alive and well, it seemed. “You know what I mean Charlie. I still say we check it out. As you say, he could be unconscious and locked in a room somewhere. Equally, we don’t know who killed the guards. It could have been Michael. If that is the case, then we’re back to finding Michael. But I can’t help but ask, why would he be going after Dean again? It doesn’t make sense, given that he give him up so easily a few weeks ago.” 

Both Cas and Charlie agreed that it was strange and as they discussed various logistics, Sam thanked Charlie for all her help and he said he would be in touch once he had more information. It was clear, that if Dean had been sold and moved on, serious IT skills were going to be needed in order to locate his wayward brother. 

“Sam. I know Dean means the world to you all and I’ve grown quite fond of him myself, if I’m honest, but I can be with you in a matter of hours. I feel being onsite would help greatly in the search.” Sam smiled. He was overjoyed that people cared about Dean. All was not lost, he just needed to find his brother and not just tell him, but show him that everyone did truly love him and care about him. 

___________ 

 

The rest of the journey rolled past quite quickly. Cas stared out the passenger window, whilst Sam mulled over various options for gaining entrance to the processing plant. In the end, the two cars pulled up alongside one another about a mile out from the location and briefly went through the plan. 

In the absence of any guards, it was decided that a direct ‘blast it, grab him and go’ approach was the best option. Charlie’s intel proved correct as Sam drove his vehicle through the security gate with relative ease and zero security personnel. Despite the feeble fencing and the security cameras, there was little to no sign of movement or activity. 

As Sam kicked in the door, his apprehension grew. It was simply too easy. There should have been guards, guns and lots of noise. Instead the rescue party was met with silence, dead bodies and an eeriness no one could quite place. The uneasiness grew as the younger Winchester and Castiel moved through the deserted building; from room to room and down long abandoned corridors. No life. Nothing. 

Eventually they came across a room, packed with barrels. Dreading what was coming, but knowing he had to make sure, Sam ordered Derek and Carl to open one of the containers. Derek and Carl shared a look, as if they both knew what was inside. Sadly, no one was proved wrong when the removal of the barrel lid uncovered the squash and chopped remains of what was once a man. Carl was the first to lose his lunch, but the smell and stench of a decaying body was also too much for Derek who swiftly followed his fellow hunter. 

Sam turned away. He couldn’t look at the remains. His heart stopped beating as he considered the possibility that the remains in one of a number of barrels could be his brother. As if using sheer will he kept uttering ‘it’s not him’, ‘it’s not him’, over and over again. Fortunately, Castiel was better equipped emotionally and physically to deal with attempting to identify the remains. 

The angel moved to observed the open barrel and then he moved to the next barrel and removed the lid and kept repeating this action until every single barrel had been opened. The sight of 4 barrels stuffed full with chopped human remains was horrendous, but Sam couldn’t help sigh with relief when the angel declared that Dean was not amongst the dead. “Oh thank Chuck! He’s not dead. Or at least he’s not dead, here!” Sam realised what he was saying and made the decision to stop talking as he felt both relief and shame. After all, he was looking at someone’s brother or father in each of the four barrels. 

It was Castiel who broke the silence. “He’s not here. From the smell, I would estimate these people were killed a few days ago, approximately a day or so before all the employees were killed. I can’t tell if they were staff who did something wrong or former prisoners, but I get the feeling they were the latter and were unfortunate or perhaps, fortunate to escape being sold into slavery. Either way, these bodies have been quickly disposed of and most likely would have been moved on or sold if the guards had of survived.” 

Castiel continued. “We can’t do anything for them at the moment. And to stop and attempt to bury them when time is of the essence, would be dangerous for Dean. We need to continue searching this building. We can call the police as soon as we have finished.” As much as Sam wanted to give the humans some sort of decent burial, he knew Cas was right. He needed to find Dean and soon. To do that he needed to understand what had happened here and what was he looking for?

On exiting the makeshift ‘morgue’, the hunting party made its way through the rest of the building, being careful to ensure that they didn’t leave any trace of evidence that they had been there. On one of the floors they came across what was clearly a holding cell with shackles and chains along the walls and hanging from the roof. On entering the cell, Cas made a beeline straight for the shackles gently swaying in the middle of the room. As he paced around the chains his eyes scanned the manacles with great scrutiny. After a while, he spoke; this time with less confidence. “I’m not sure Sam, but I think I can sense that Dean was imprisoned here. Look, I believe that is some of his blood. I can’t be 100% sure as there are traces of different DNA on these as well. But, Dean was definitely here, or was for part of his stay.” 

Well that was something. At least they now had some proof that they were on the right track. It was Derek that pointed out what everyone was considering. “So if Dean was here, where is now?” The hunter’s question was left unanswered. No one really wanted to put into words what they were thinking. Sam appreciated the silence as they left the room and continued deeper into the building. 

Finally after searching many of the rooms, Sam managed to find the heart of the entire operation craftly hidden in the guise of a dishevelled and unassuming office. As he took in the office he saw shredded papers, a broken laptop and cleared desks. There was very little left, or at least there was nothing left that could give Sam a clear picture of what had happened to his brother. As despair began to fester, Cas entered the room, thankfully with an air of confidence in his step. 

“Sam, I’ve examined the bodies of the guards and it’s clear these were not done by Michael, so we can rest easier knowing that Michael hasn’t made it here yet and he hasn’t got a hold of Dean.” Cas attempted to smile as he spoke. Sam could tell that his friend was trying to find a bright side to the FUBAR moment he was having. “Thanks Cas. You’re right that’s one thing we know. Michael would have made his presence more known.” Sam cast his eyes around the room and pondered something. 

“You know Cas, I’m thinking that maybe there’s another explanation. Bear with me here. This office may not hold any records, but the fact that everything has been shredded and Reinhart has cleaned out his bank account tells me that it was most likely Reinhart that killed everyone here in an attempt to deal with any lose ends before he disappeared. I’m thinking that he collected a big bounty for Dean. Big enough, that he could retire and disappear. But before he disappeared he needed to ensure that no one knew too much about his operation or him, hence the dead bodies left discarded.” Castiel nodded in agreement, concurring with Sam’s theory. 

“So if Reinhart did this and he’s destroyed all the records, then where do we go from here? We still don’t know who bought Dean or whether he’s even …. Hmmm… you know…. What I mean. We don’t know if he’s even alive, but I’m fairly confident Sam that he is. Whoever bought him, must have paid an obscene amount of money. Well, enough for a low life like Reinhart to sell up and disappear.” Sam agreed with his long term friend. Dean had to be alive, but where was he now and what or who had purchased him?

 

It was at that stage that Derek and Carl joined them in the office and confirmed that they had done a complete room sweep of the rest of the building and there wasn’t a single living thing left in the building. As Sam considered his next move, Derek looked around the group and seemed uneasy about something. “Emmm.. Sam, if this Reinhart fella is missing and there’s no paper trail for Dean, what do we do now? I mean, how do we even know if Reinhart is even alive?” 

As Sam listened to the hunter’s voice he could feel his anger build. For some reason Derek’s very presence was annoying him, but he couldn’t understand why. Every part of him wanted to grab the other hunter and shake him in order to somehow shake an answer he could live without. Instead he cast his eyes downward and it was then that he took a second look at the broken laptop. At first glance it looked unsalvageable, but as he recalled how one of the top IT wizards was joining them soon, maybe, just maybe, Charlie might be able to lift something from the laptop. 

Bending down and lifting all the pieces of what was left of the laptop, Sam suggested that the group vacate the building and he would place an anonymous call into the local PD. Within five minutes the four hunters, 2 cars and one broken laptop left the scene and made their way back to Pinewood Motel.

On arriving back at the motel, Cas insisted that everyone take a few hours and get some rest and then meet up and go grab some breakfast. As the two other hunters returned to their room, Sam waited until the door was closed and the others were well out of the picture to have a mini breakdown. 

Falling to the floor in a mixture of despair and exhaustion, tears came heavy and fast to Sam. The absence of any of his army enabled Sam to collapse and wallow, something he had wanted to do from the moment he realised Dean wasn’t at the factory. Castiel awkwardly stood at the other end of the room and his expression indicated he was torn as to how to provide the right support to his friend. Debating with himself, Cas eventually threw caution to the wind and stepped into Sam’s comfort zone and picked his friend up, dusted him down and then give him the strongest hug he could manage to give without breaking bones. 

As he patted him on the back, Cas spoke. “Ahhh Sam, it’s OK to let it out. It’s only me present and I’m here to support you. We’re going to find Dean. I promise… no! I swear we will find your brother and WE will bring him home together, alive and in one piece. Do you hear me?” Cas moved out of the hug but moved his hands up to place each hand on Sam’s shoulders. “Charlie texted me back and is quite confident that she will be able to get something off the laptop. Basically, if there’s anything on the computer, she will find it Sam. So you see Sam, there’s hope. Hang on to it my friend.”

“I know I should take some heart from your words Cas, but I can’t help but feel such shame and remorse. Dean wouldn’t be languishing in some hell hole, having ‘God’ knows what done to him, by ‘God’ knows who. I mean, we chased him away. I know.. I know.. we’ve been through this conversation, but Cas, I can’t help but remember how little I was around for him for those really crucial few weeks that he was back. I completely put everyone ahead of him and I didn’t know he was in trouble. I just assumed everything was OK and I abandoned him and … and now… I just can’t put it into words as to what I’m imagining is happening to him.”

Castiel gripped his right shoulder harder, drawing the younger Winchester’s attention back to his face. “Sam, I know and I understand. There isn’t a minute that goes by where I don’t think about what more I should have done. I should have been a better friend. Instead I used poor excuses and I can’t tell you why I did. I’m ashamed, but standing here and breaking down isn’t going to save Dean and we need to put him first now. Do you hear me? We got to pack it up and stow our shit somewhere out of sight. We have to if we’re going to function enough to find and rescue him and WE. WILL. RESCUE. HIM! That, I can swear to!” 

By the end of Cas’ mini speech the angel was breathing heavily. Emotion was obviously running high within the angel and Sam could see how much love the angel held for both his brother and for Sam. Somehow sensing the moment was over, Cas continued. “Now! It’s time you rested. You’re no good to anyone if you’re exhausted. So you’ve two choices. You either willingly rest or I knock you out. Your choice!” 

Smiling, Sam agreed and moved over and collapsed on the bed and within moments he was out cold. He entered a deep and restful sleep, all while the angel took his seat at the table in the corner of the room and watched over the remaining Winchester. 

____________ 

 

Two hours later Sam stirred down at the largest pile of pancakes, bacon and maples syrup he had ever seen. The plate was piled so high that the hunter felt even Dean would have struggled to finish it. The thought of his brother struck hard at his heart. Dean would have loved to have been on such a hunt. His experience, passion and leadership would have found the bad guy and clearly neutralised him by now. Dean wouldn’t be sitting, staring despairingly at a dish fit to give any human being Type 2 diabetes. 

Sighing heavily, Sam tucked in as Cas looked on. Such was the intenseness of Cas’s stare that Sam began to feel uneasy. On the verge of raising his discomfort with the angel, he was interrupted by the arrival of Charlie. “Well, thanks for waiting for me! You could have least have stalled the waitress for a few minutes until I got my ass here.” Charlie’s energy seemed to reinvigorate everyone around the table, including Sam. “Thank Chuck you’re here. And quit your complaining I ordered you’re your favourite plus a whole lot of coffee, so sit down and bring some solutions to the table.” 

Sam didn’t mean to go straight to business but his mind wouldn’t let him forget that every second they dithered meant Dean was spending one more second in what could be a living hell. Charlie seemed to understand and accepted his comments as nothing more than someone trying to lead as well as manage their own emotional turmoil at the same time. “Certainly Sam, I’d just love nothing more than to join the Scooby gang and work my magic. So what have you got for me?” 

“Thanks Charlie and you don’t need to join the gang, you’re already one of us.” Realising that he was opening the conversation up to a huge distraction as Charlie was bound to spend time debating over being more Velma than Daphne. “I’m mean… well you know what I mean. Anyhow, back to the case. We got to the warehouse and as you outlined there was no one there. Everyone had been murdered. Best we can tell is that it wasn’t Michael. Most of the guards were supernatural, my guess, werewolves or shifters. Number of innocent were killed, but there was certainly no Dean.” 

Charlie nodded. “Any sign of this Reinhart bastard?” 

Castiel answered. “Unfortunately no. We managed to find his nerve centre, but we got nothing. The place was cleared. Anything important was either destroyed or taken with him.” Sam added, “Strangely though, we found a smashed laptop, so we thought you might to be able to work that magic of yours and see if there’s anything on it. I know it’s a long shot but it’s all we’ve got to work with, unless you’ve uncovered something else?”

Charlie seemed to process the information and possibly options. Finally after a few minutes and the arrival of her breakfast, she spoke on the matter. “OK Sam, it may work. I’d need to take a look at it. I’m not making any promises, and I’m a little concerned that he would professionally dispose of everything important and then leave a laptop lying around unless he knew there was nothing incriminating or of use in finding him on it. But, heck… I’ll give it a go… Besides he hasn’t come across my awesomeness. Has he?” 

Sam smiled and the rest of the breakfast passed quickly and quietly with the conversation focusing on any other topic other than Dean, Dominic Reinhart or even Michael. 

________________ 

“Holy crap Batman! This thing is sooooo FUBAR!” Sam cringed on hearing his IT nerd and expert provide her professional first thoughts on the laptop. Realising what she had said, she continued. “Emm. Sorry peeps, but I call it as I see it and it. This thing is totally toast. I mean look at it. I’m not even sure you’ve managed to collect all of its bits before you left. I don’t know. Hmmmmm…..” 

Taken the sudden lack of further explanation, Sam replied. “Look Charlie, we knew it was always going to be a long shot, but is there anything that can be done to resuscitation this thing. I’m not expecting it to be fully functioning, just able to go long enough for you to gleam any type of useful info from it.” 

“Wellllllll… mmmmmm…. I guess I could try and rebuild part of the hard drive. You see, people think that if you smash and stand on the laptop until it’s in bits and pieces that that’s all you have to do. They don’t realise that there may be chunks of data salvageable not to mention if any of it’s backed up anywhere on some sort of dark web equivalent to the ‘Cloud’. No promises, but I’m going get me a room and work my magic far away from watching eyes. You guys, go… I don’t know… go do something researchy or investigatory OK.”

It was Cas that seemed to sound hopeful. “Do you think it’s possible Charlie?” 

“As I said hot wings, I’m not making any promises but given I’ve already access to a lot of this guy’s digital footprint, the chances are I might be able to identify some of his fingerprints in the dark web universe so to speak. Give me 12 hours.”

Hearing that he was going to be spinning his wheels for 12 hours, Sam stood up and made his way into the bathroom. In an attempt to not make it so obvious, he smiled and slunk quickly out of the room, but he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. He closed and locked the bathroom door and made his way to the sink. Staring into the mirror he began to cry. ’12 hours, 12 fucking hours….. I’m sorry Dean.’ Emotionally and physically exhausted, Sam couldn’t even manage to hold an internal fight with himself about it. Instead he lent against the wall and slowly slid down it unto his ass. Lifting his hands, he buried his face in them and wept. 

No one knocked on the door. No one called his name or asked if he was alright. They knew. They knew to leave him alone and let him process it in his own time. After all, the only person who could pull him out of his downward spiral was being held against his will somewhere on earth (he hoped) and having ‘God’ knows what done to him. Powerless and filled with a sense of failure, Sam struggled to focus on something more positive. 

Immediately his mind filled with memories of better times. From his childhood, he recalled Dean and he playing in the car whilst they waited for their dad to come back from some sort of meeting. His mind then jumped to the last decade as he recalled the many times they had joked in the Impala as they drove to or from a hunt. He recalled how his brother seemed to pull him out of whatever internal big brain meltdown he may have been having at the time. Dean never give up, he always kept going. God, how Sam missed him.

Armed with that thought, he realised that being a leader wasn’t about physically telling people what to do or having a vision or plan of what you wanted to do. No, it was about being there for your team. It was about inspiring people and always finding solutions, no matter what, because people were depending on you. There was no time for getting so deep within your own head that you couldn’t climb out of your own personal pity party. Cas was right. He had to stow his emotional crap and think and act like Dean. Act like the leader that he knew his brother believed him to be. ‘WWDD’ echoed in his head. ‘What would Dean do?’ Dean wouldn’t give up that was for sure if it was Sam that had been taken. He would find a way, even if it meant destroying himself in the process. 

To start with, he needed to get up of his arse. He had 12 hours or so until Charlie either made his day or crushed him. So, he was going to plan for the best and prepare for the worse. Raising to his feet and washing his hands and face, he decided he would get busy. 

Walking out of the bathroom into the main bedroom area, he found that Charlie had obviously left and both Derek and Carl had disappeared. Researching something on the computer, Cas lifted his head. “Derek and Carl are following up some leads that Charlie managed to identify when she was researching Reinhart. We’re not certain if they’ll lead to anything, but you never know.” 

On hearing this, Sam answered, “why didn’t you tell me. I could have helped.” 

“Sam. Look, you need to rest up. Take this as a sign that you need to get some real rest. You’re exhausted and you’re no good to Dean or us, if you’re dead on your feet. Besides, you need some time to process things. You’re not a robot Sam. This is your brother and no matter how much experience you have on dealing with messed up situations, Dean is still your brother and you’re only human. So please, go to bed and rest. I’m just going to research some stuff here for Charlie and I’ll wake you in 5 hours OK. I promise.” 

As much as the younger Winchester wanted to fight the angel, he realised that his friend was right. He needed to recharge his battery and then step up. Everything was in hand. They were doing everything they could do. Nodding, he moved to the bed and lay down. Within seconds he would ‘dead to the world’. 

____________ 

Sam woke to a door slamming shut. Disorientated, the younger Winchester scrambled to ascertain how long he had been asleep. Thankfully he had managed to secure the all important 6 hours he needed to function. “Ahh good, you’re awake. Food’s here.” It was at the mention of food that Sam realised he had missed lunch and the smell of Chinese takeaway was informing him that he was most likely facing dinner instead. 

“Ahhhhh…. That smells divine. Plates?” Scrambling out of bed and moving towards the kitchenette area, Sam was on a mission to refuel and then regroup with everyone. “How many? I mean, is Derek, Carl or Charlie joining us?” Sam was hoping that such a simple question might help in some way update him on any progress. Sadly, when he managed to take in the small amount of food on the table, did he realise that he was dining for one. “Hmmmph… never mind. I assume Charlie is up to her neck in all things dark web but any idea when Derek will update?” 

“You are correct Sam. Charlie texted an hour ago and told me to remember to feed you and that she was making some inroads into the Reinhart’s records and didn’t want to jinx her good run of luck by stopping for food and a check in. She says she should have something with you before midnight, if not earlier.” Sam felt his heart rise at that news. He had tried not to be too hopeful about the laptop just in case nothing came out of the lead. So any type of progress was more than he could imagine. 

“What about Derek … and Carl?” Sam knew from his tone of voice that he wasn’t being discreet in how he felt about the hunters and in particular, how he felt about Derek. Carl wasn’t a problem, but there was just something about Derek that left him feeling uneasy. Whether it was the whole fight between Derek and Dean all those weeks ago or whether it was just Derek’s whole demeanour, he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Mmmmmm.. nothing really. Carl came back an hour or so ago and was catching some sleep just in case we need to start moving soon. As for Derek, the two split up on a couple of leads. From what Carl reported, he checked out a few names on Charlie’s list and found them either dead or unaware that they had been working with such a monster.” 

Nodding, Sam responded. “Good thinking from Carl. If Charlie finds out something about Dean, we will need to move. Who knows when we might get a chance to rest next. But, do we know what Derek’s doing or who he’s speaking to?” 

“Sam! I’m not sure how to approach this, but can we talk about Derek? The reason I bring this up now, is I’m detecting that you’re not sure about him. Am I correct?” Cas stutter slightly as he spoke. It was clear to Sam that Cas also had reservations about the hunter in question, but had been unsure as to how to broach the subject with Sam. 

“Cas. If I’m honest, I’m not sure how I feel about Derek. I mean, from first glance, he seems dedicated and a committed to finding Dean. I can’t deny that. I mean, without him, we wouldn’t even really know where to have started to look for him. But, I can’t put my finger on it, but there’s just something about the guy that’s….. off! Do you know what I mean?” By the end of the statement Sam lifted his head and was staring directly at the angel, hoping that his friend could possibly provide some evidence or solution to his conundrum. 

“I, too, am concerned about the human in question Sam. At face value he seems fine, but …..” Cas was struggling to put his thoughts into words, so Sam tried to help him out. “I know what you mean Cas. Everyone else that came back from the other universe is sound. You know! Maggie, the other Bobby and Riley. They’re all good guys. A little different, but good guys, but Derek, he seems slippery or something, but in the absence of any clear proof of anything more sinister, I say we just be careful round him. You know, just tell him what he needs to know about certain stuff.” 

Nodding in agreement, Cas seemed to realise something. “Oh Sam, speaking about Bobby and Riley, maybe we need to check in with them. I know you haven’t spoke to your mum in the last day or so and it may be good to bring her up to speed on Dean and what’s happening here. Who knows we could do with finding out more about who has big money to buy Dean in the first place?” 

“Good thinking Cas!” Sam lifted his phone and dialled his mother. After a few rings, the call connected. 

“Hi Sam, what’s happening?” On hearing his mother’s voice, Sam felt emotionally pulled between being happy on hearing her voice and being sad as he was having to report that her son was missing and most likely sold off to some monster. Thankfully, his mother got straight to business. 

The next five minutes were spent with Sam explaining where he was in the case. At the end of his succinct and professional update his mother remained silent. “Mum, what do you think our options are?” 

“Oh Sam, I’m your mum but I’m also a professional hunter and I’m going to take my mother hat and put it to the side and speak to you as a hunter. You’ve done everything right. You’ve left no stone unturned and I’m sure Charlie will find something. She’s good Sam and I know she’s not exactly like your Charlie was, but she’s grown quite fond of you and Dean and if evidence exists, she’ll find it. I have faith.” Sam could almost imagine the look on his mother’s face as she was speaking to him. 

“Now, let’s look at this from a different angle. Even if you find this Reinhart guy, he might not be easy to break, he may not know where your brother is or he might even be dead. So, let’s put Reinhart to the side. Let’s consider what bought him? That might help us then narrow down the who and eventually the where?” If his mum had been physically in the same room as him, Sam would have hugged her. Of course, she was right. 

“Now. What do we know?” The long pause of silence after Mary asked the question made Sam realise that his mother was waiting on him or even Cas to start. “Oh! Emm… well, we know that he was targeted. We know someone put out the call or hit on him. We know that whilst they searched for him, they were happy to kidnap people that looked like him, which makes me think that it’s personal, really personal.” 

Sam was about to continue when his mother interrupted. “What do you mean by personal Sam?” 

“Emm… well, the fact that so many men were going missing was what got Dean’s attention in the first place. When we spoke to the only survivor, it was made clear that they were being sold off for food or for slavery, which is our best guess. The fact that they looked like Dean, means there’s a high chance that whoever put the hit out on him is keen to find him and make him suffer. Which is a good thing for him and for us… I mean… they’re not going to go to all this trouble to just capture and kill him. They’ll want to make his life as miserable as possible and I can’t think of a better way to do that, than to imprison him or enslave him. I mean, mum, think about it. Can you imagine Dean agreeing to roll over and submit? I can’t.” 

Realising he had been speaking for a while and had detoured off topic, he took a deep breath and that helped to refocus him. “The fact that they’ve done this, means it’s personal. The problem we have is narrowing it down. Which then leads us to how we narrow it down? My first thought would be that whoever took him has money and influence within the supernatural community. They’re probably a big player, which means we need to get a better understanding of this community, which logically brings me to the research you and Riley have been doing on the vampire structures. I’m not saying vamps took him, but maybe by understanding how these clans work as well as gaining a better understanding of what bids for food on the dark web as well as understanding how the human trafficking for supes works in America. What do you think?” 

“I think you’re right Sam. And with that, now’s probably a good time to report on what Riley, Bobby and I have found out about the vampires.” In everything that had happened with Dean, Sam hadn’t really thought too much about the research on the vampires he had authorised. But, perhaps this knowledge might prove useful. 

“Well, as you know there are a vampire clans and they’ve proved difficult to find info on. Given that hunters, including the British Men of Letters didn’t have anything on them just shows how well they’ve worked to hide their existence. In saying that, we’ve managed to find out some stuff, but we are still going to need more time.” His mother took a breath and paused so Sam could collect his thoughts, then she continued. 

“There are a number of large and powerful vampire clans. As far as I can tell, they’re lead by a group of strong and influential vampires. We’re talking extremely rich as in nearly billionaire status and with that kind of money, they’ve got a lot of influence in the normal world. Let’s just say they can afford the best security and are probably protected by as many humans as they are vamps.” 

“Our understanding is that each clan tends to have one specific leader, normally known as a Grand Master. Some say each Grand Master is first generation, sired by the Alpha Vampire himself. Either way, our sources combined with any lore we could find on older vamps suggests that these guys just don’t have money and influence, they actually possess powerful gifts or skills. We’re talking mind reading, telekinesis, you know, the usual crap that we normally face.” 

As Sam processed the information, Castiel seemed to be faster. “Mary. Can I stop you for a moment? I’m just thinking that here we have means and motive. Think about it. Very powerful vampires can afford to put out a bounty on Dean. They could easily afford a big enough price on Dean. So much so, it could enable a piece of scum like Reinhart to retire and live comfortably. I mean Sam, think about what we saw at the factory. Every single guard was killed and most had no defensive wounds. It’s as if they were unaware that they were going to die or that they trusted the person that got so close and then struck. That sparks of knowing the killer. I’m thinking Reinhart killed them because they could identify him and were loose ends.” 

Suddenly everything snapped into place in Sam’s brain. “Your right Cas. That would support the evidence we have. Everything from the scorched earth style approach we found in the office. He destroyed all his records and then killed anyone that knew about his business. No loose ends, then he disappeared. I mean, I’d disappear if I had enough money from one of the biggest trades of my career, especially if there was a possibility that an angel, never name the archangel Michael, could be possibility hunting me down.” 

Mary spoke, sounding hesitant. “I get it that Reinhart would kill and then cover his tracks, but what about the vampires, why them, considering Dean has a list of enemies as long as the Mississippi river who might pay money to spend some time with him.” Sam thought about it for a few minutes, then he had another eureka moment which was followed by a sense of further self-hate. 

“Oh no! Oh mum, I think it was the vampires or at least one of their clan that’s involved. Think about. It was a Winchester that killed the Alpha. Their Alpha, and most likely one of the Grand Master’s sire. They would be wanting revenge.” Sam couldn’t hid the look of sad realisation that his actions in killing the Alpha could most likely be the reason Dean was suffering. 

Cas watched Sam’s face and then added, “OK, but Sam you killed the Alpha, why go after Dean? If this was about revenge, why wouldn’t they go after you instead?”

As Sam opened his mouth to reply, it was his mother who spoke. “No Castiel. Sam’s correct this is about revenge, but if I wanted to hurt the person who killed someone I loved, I would want them to suffer greatly and taking Sam and hurting or killing him, wouldn’t be enough. I’d take away something that Sam loved. And the person that Sam loves the most in this world is Dean. It makes complete sense.” 

Silence reigned as Mary’s comments began to sink in. For the second or third time that day, Sam felt his heart break just a little more. Of course it was his fault. Not only had he been a lousy brother who had failed to support Dean when he returned, he had pushed him to leave the safety and security of the bunker and the pushed him right into trying to prove himself. Then, to make it worse, his actions from over a year ago, were coming back to haunt him and were probably the cause of why Dean was taken in the first place. It was only made worse by the fact that so many innocent men also died horribly because of what he had done and all because they had a passing resemblance to his brother. 

Before Sam assigned himself into deep depression, his mother spoke up. “OK. Now that we have a fair idea what took him we need to narrow the list down to who exactly bought him. Once we have that we stand a better chance of locating him and rescuing Dean. ….. Sam!” Sam knew his mother was speaking, but he was freefalling slightly as his mind was still stuck on the fact that his actions from a year ago were the direct cause of Dean’s predicament. 

“Stop it Sam! Don’t you dare blame yourself for what’s happening to your brother or what happened to all those men. The only people to blame are those bastards that kidnap and enslave humans. Do you hear me? So snap out of it, because wallowing in self pity and guilt isn’t going to save your brother, is it now?” 

Sam knew his mum was right. He had to focus on the objective. The time for assigning blame and justice was for later, when Dean was home safe and the monsters that had taken him were dead and their bodies burnt. When that was done, Sam was going to send a very clear and loud message to the entire supernatural community that he would not tolerate anyone who targeted a loved one of his. Yes. He would save Dean and he would extract such retribution that monsters would talk about it for centuries to come. 

With such resolve he responded to both his mother and Castiel. “Your right mum. I can’t let this consume me, we must find Dean. So, logically the next step is to narrow the list further. We are sure that it’s the vampires? I mean, are there other suspects? I’m just making sure that we don’t put our eggs all on one basket so to speak.” 

It was Castiel that replied to his remark. “You are correct Sam, but the more I think about this, it can only be the vampires, but we should ask Charlie. Isn’t she looking closer at the dark web stuff? Perhaps she might identify rich and powerful werewolves who have a taste for Winchester, but I’m convinced it’s the vampires.” 

Hearing both his mum and Castiel agree made Sam more confident. “OK, this is what we’ll do. Mum, I need you, Riley and Bobby to keep digging. Get everything you can on these ruling Clans and especially everything we can find out about the powerful Grand Masters. If it is one of them that took Dean, then we need to know what we’re possibly up against. It would also be good to narrow down the location. Then we need to get as many hunters together as we’re going to need as many trained hunters as possible as I get the feeling we’re going to have to get past a lot of security.” 

“Whilst you’re doing that, Cas and I are going to liaise with Charlie and get as much information on this dark web human trafficking. The more we understand how it works, perhaps we might be able to track Dean down that way. And if Charlie strikes gold with the laptop, we might be able to get the name of the buyer directly from Reinhart himself.”

Feeling more confident, he continued. “Once we know who, we’ll move. Mum, I’ll need you and everyone you can get. Even bring Jack, as I feel it would do him well to get out of that bunker and feel as if he’s helping. I know he felt really guilty. This way, we can all bring Dean home.” 

With the decision made, Sam concluded the call. It was the first time in the last three days that he felt that he was taking back some control. As he felt the buzz from the new burst of confidence, his phone rang. This time it was Charlie. Taking the call he was met with a shriek of pure excitement, followed by the wonderful words…. “Sam, you’re never going to guess what I found!??!”


	25. Who are we looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone and apologies for the delay in posting this week. I've just started a new business and the days are just too busy and too long, so I'm knackered at the end of the day. 
> 
> But, I've managed to get another chapter written. Please note I'm away on a short break with the family so it will be a week before I update again (unless I get some quiet time back). 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter and as always kudos & comments always welcome

Chapter 25: Who are we looking for?

 

Previously from chapter 18…..

Weighing up all the issues and options Michael decided that he needed to retrieve Dean Winchester from the vampires. It was too dangerous to leave him with them for a number of reasons, but he couldn’t be the one to be doing the freeing. No, that honour had to fall to his brother. By Sam Winchester saving Dean, it would most likely stop any possible alliance between the Clan and the hunters and could, if played right, push the Volkov Clan into working with him. ‘This could work!’

The only ‘fly in the ointment’ was the type of magic used to break the bond. The magic of the Oracles had somehow created another bond, but he was unclear as to who the bond was with. Equally, he was unsure as to what would happen if the bond was severed and he needed to know how to remove it as well as strengthen his claim on Winchester’s soul. It was clear, he was going to have to meet with the Oracles and learn more about what had happened. Then he would have to consider his options, but one thing was certain, the new bond must go and his link must be re-established. It was critical to the success of his overall plans.

Without further thought, Michael reached out his mind and located Derek. It was time he had another chat with his spy. It was time that Sam Winchester got some more help in finding his brother.

_____________________________________ ____________________________________ 

[Michael’s POV]

Sensing the human spy Derek wasn’t difficult and in blink of an eye Michael found himself standing across the road from a diner. To the average human passer by all they would notice was a strikingly beautiful and tall woman dressed in expensive clothing loitering. Her attire alone would stand out, but Michael had no wish to be noticed, especially as he felt the angel Castiel’s presence. 

Immediately Michael moved off the main street, further back into an alleyway as not to alert one of his kin to his position. It wouldn’t do to have Sam Winchester and company know he was following them. Annoyed at being denied the opportunity of finding out information straight from the source, Michael decided to do some snooping of his own. Vanishing and reappearing in Sam Winchester’s room, Michael wasted no time in checking out any notes. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much more information he could use. In fact, the hunters were in dire need of his assistance. Good thing he was there to help them! 

Once he had finished a sweep of the room he sought out Derek’s room and waited for his spy’s return. Unfortunately for the archangel, with no other purpose than to stand and wait, meant that his mind wandered back to his sword and to the bond he had created with Dean. Even now, hours after he had felt the ritual that had been performed on his true vessel, he could still sense the pain echoing through his essence. In all his time in existence he had never felt such a weakness course through his being. 

With the opportunity to ponder on it more, he knew that there was little time to waste. Though his bond or soul marker had been broken in some way, he was relieved that it hadn’t been completely severed. This meant that where there was some sort of connection, there was still a chance he could re-forge it, but it would take great skill and time alone with Dean present. 

The thought of renewing the soul mark made him consider his human further. Following the possession of Dean Winchester, Michael had struggled to cement the relationship with the hunter. At first, he had tortured the older Winchester with all sorts of horrendous ways, from drowning to forcing him to relive the death of everyone he loved over and over again. Then he had tried to smother him with a fake perfect life, providing the human with everything he had ever wanted. Sadly, none of his approaches had worked as Dean kept fighting back. 

Initially, he had been impressed by his vessel’s determination to be free of the archangel, but after a while, it had turned from annoying to another emotion; one such emotion Michael wasn’t happy to really analyse too closely. But here in the silence of a hotel room in the arsehole of nowhere (as far as Michael was concerned) he had nothing but time and so he dared to delve deeper. 

It was as he analysed his emotions, such as they were, he realised that the soul marker was having an effect on both the human and himself. Originally, Michael had brimmed at the his idea to connect the two. After all, what harm could it do to ensure there was a way back in? But now as he reviewed things he realised that Dean’s soul was so powerful. No, not just powerful, it was unique. And it was this uniqueness that was changing the archangel. 

Looking at his vessel’s reflection in the hotel room mirror, Michael examined himself closer and deeper and right into his true form and realised that he was more than attached to his sword, he was becoming obsessed. As if questioning his own thought process he thought back over the past few days. In fact he thought back to the moment he handed back control to Dean and then it hit him. Since leaving the hunter, he had spent way too much time thinking about the human. There wasn’t an hour of every day that Michael’s very being didn’t reach out in some way. It was then that he acknowledged that the last few days, in which Dean must have been warded with even stronger warding, would explain the growing discomfort. But it was when the ritual damaged his connection that he experienced the greatest emptiness. 

Dean Winchester, and in particular, Dean Winchester’s soul was a problem. Michael argued with himself demanding to know why he just didn’t kill off Dean’s soul and use the body when he first took over possession of the hunter. That would have been much easier than trying to placate and control the unruly soul. But Michael knew too well why he had kept Dean with him. It was the same reason that Lucifer didn’t expel Sam’s soul the moment he took position. It was simple. Having a human soul riding shotgun with the angel provided a powerful source of energy for the angel to tap into. This became more powerful when the angel managed to fuse the human soul with their grace. But, given that Dean’s soul was so bright, unique and quite possibly the most powerful soul in existence, Michael knew that melding his grace with Dean’s soul would make him more powerful than even he could imagine. Perhaps even more powerful than his father. 

It was in the middle of a crappy motel room, in the middle of who knows where, that the archangel Michael had some sort of an epiphany. When he would secure his true vessel again, he would spend time to meld them as soon as possible. He needed to step things up. The dreams he had forced on Dean had weakened the hunter, but Michael needed the soul to accept his grace completely. Then, and only then, would he be able to harness the full power of the unique soul. 

As he allowed his fears of what the vampires wanted from such a soul to creep back into his mind, he almost missed the sound of footsteps making their way towards the very room he was still standing in. With the rattle of a key card he managed to blink into invisibility as both Derek and Carl entered. 

It was clear from the conversation that both were still exhausted from exploring the warehouse and now were preparing to go out again to try and chase down possible leads. Thankfully, the humans were going to have to work alone. This would allow Michael a chance to speak directly with the traitor hunter. As if on cue, Carl grumbled something about seeing Derek later as he exited the room again. 

Michael decided to give it a couple of minutes before he made his presence known. He needed to make sure that no one else was going to pop by and interrupt the conversation he was planning to have with the hunter. As the seconds ticked by, Michael watched the human move around the room, sorting through various papers until he seemed to find what he was looking for. 

Bored with waiting Michael appeared behind the hunter and spoke. “I hope you’re on route somewhere that will crack this case right open and find out where my vessel has been taken?” It was clear to the archangel that the hunter had not been expecting a personal catch up as Derek  
reeled round and prepared to attack, only to stop at the last minute and revert to cowering.

“Ahhh…. Oh God!.... I mean, Lord Michael. Forgive me, you caught me by surprise, and I was just about to report in by prayer. Emm… why… why are you here?... emm …. In person? It’s not that it’s not..not… gre..great to see you, but I .. I .. thought you were busy.” Michael watched as the human tried to redirect the conversation back to business. 

Irritated by the continuous grovelling, Michael barked out. “Shut up! Enough rambling, I don’t care about whatever excuse or pathetic explanation you are about to give. I just wanted to pop in and get the update in person, especially as my patience is wearing thin and I’m keen that you find Dean Winchester. Sooooooooooooo…. reeee…. port!”

“We’ve just come back from checking out the warehouse, as you know. Everyone was emm.. well.. they were dead.. But you knew that too. Anyway, Reinhart left no trail and we’re kind of struggling to locate him so we can find out who took Dean. So far, we’re hanging our hopes on the computer nerd, Charlie, finding something of use and value on an abandoned and smashed up laptop that Reinhart left behind. That’s all I have Sir. I’m sorry, it’s not more, but the bastard killed everyone and left no witnesses or evidence.” Derek continued to shift from foot to foot and fidget as he finished his update. He was clearly waiting on his master’s wrath. 

Michael nodded, so it was as he had feared. They hadn’t found anything of use. Fortunately for Dean, he had been more productive. “Sit down and shut up as I need you to listen carefully.” Though Derek was slightly confused by the order, he nevertheless obeyed immediately. “Good. Now we need to have a chat Derek, as luckily for you and for Sam Winchester, I have been much more successful.”

Michael paused as he took in Derek’s appearance. The human was enthralled and listening. “I was able to locate Reinhart. He was hiding in New York, using the name Tony Underfell and I was able to pop in and have a ‘productive’ conversation with him. Needless to say, I am aware of ‘what’ as well as ‘who’ bought my true vessel.” With a flare for the dramatic, Michael paused to maximise of the effective of his statement. Unfortunately, the human hunter was either too stupid or too afraid to react as Michael had wished. Derek sat quietly waiting for his orders. 

Huffing out a sigh, Michael continued. “Winchester was taken by vampires. Very powerful ones at that. They paid over $13.5m for him for some reason.” On hearing the price paid, the hunter broke his silence. “What? Phewwwwww….. how much did they pay for him?” Realising what he had done, Derek stopped talking. Michael continued. “Yes, I too was very surprised and shocked that they would pay such a price for the annoying flannel wearing irritant, but those are the facts.” 

Derek spoke. “So rich vampires bought him, do we know who exactly… hmmm.. Lord Michael?” 

“From my understanding, it was the Grand Master of the Volkov Clan, none other than Viktor Volkov himself. What I don’t know. and this is where you and Sam Winchester are going to have to earn your keep, I need to know where Dean is being kept and if you can, I need to find out why he was taken? It’s just they’ve paid a lot of money for him and from my understanding they’ve went to extreme measures to find him and then ward him from me. And I WANT to know exactly why?” 

Michael realised that his anger was showing. He needed to rein things in as he didn’t want a treacherous weasel like Derek to know how affected he was by Dean’s disappearance. Immediately he lowered his voice and stopped pacing. Once he felt that he had things under control again, he continued. “Unfortunately, Underfell or Reinhart didn’t know where he was taken and didn’t know much about the vampire clan that took him. If he had, I would have found it out.” 

As Michael uttered the comments, Derek could clearly sense that Mr Underfell was certainly punished in some way, but the hunter seemed curious. “Do you wish us to go to New York and follow up with him?” 

As Michael thought back to how Underfell, a.k.a. Reinhart, had been dealt with, he smirked. “Now Derek, I think we both know that the shapeshifter won’t be able to really share the information with anyone ever again. Let’s just say, he got what he deserved. So don’t waste valuable time in travelling to New York to question what effectively is a dead end. I would prefer if you turn your investigatory expertise towards locating where the Grand Master of the Volkov Clan would hold a $13.5 million asset safe, because I assure you, by paying so much money for the human, the vampire will have him locked down nice and tight.” 

Michael internally was proud of how he positioned the question. He needed Derek and the rest of the group to find Dean, but he didn’t want to draw Derek’s attention to the fact that there was powerful warding and magic that could damage a link between Michael and his vessel. And one thing was for certain, he didn’t want Derek to know that he had a bond or that that a new bond had been created between the vampire and the elder Winchester. The less Derek knew the better. 

“Lord Michael… I’m not sure how we could do this? I don’t even know where to start. Besides, how am I going to convince Sam Winchester about how I got this information. I mean… come on… out of nowhere I happen to identify the vamps that took Dean whilst trying to find Reinhart. Oh, and I’m not sure how I’m going to have to persuade them to stop searching for the shifter and start looking for rich vampire clans when everyone knows that vamps don’t have that sort of money, even when they apparently do.” 

Tired of hearing Derek whine out excuses, the archangel used as much restraint as he could. Clenching and unclenching his fists Michael took a deep breath and glared. “I know you’re not the ‘sharpest tool in the toolbox’ buuuttttttt ….. must I do everything?!?!” 

Nervous and scared at what Michael could possibly inflict on him, Derek took a few steps back in the hope that he was out of hitting range. The archangel couldn’t help but be slightly bewildered by the human’s futile attempt to evade any form of his wrath, given the archangel could end his life with a sheer thought. Distance had nothing to do with it. 

 

Mumbling through some sort of an apology shook Michael out of his headspace. “Where were you going to before I arrived?” The question seemed to confuse Derek even further. It was clear that the hunter was still trying to come up with some sort of plan, but was clearly well over his head when he stuttered out ,“wha… what now?”

“Very well, it does seem as if I’m going to have to do all the heavy lifting. I assume you were about to investigate some possible leads that were most likely going to be loose ends?” Not expecting any real reply, Michael continued. “So, why don’t you state that one of the witnesses stated that Reinhart did a lot of business with vampire clans and that they mentioned that there was a big deal coming up that meant the shifter was going to retire.” 

“Lord Michael, that might work, but it won’t explain why I haven’t brought the witness back for further interrogation. I need Sam to trust me, after all, any hunter would bring a witness like this back especially as they will want to locate Reinhart.” 

On hearing further excuses from the human, Michael stepped closer. “Look Derek, as much as you may feel that you are of some use to me, I can assure you that if you provide one more problem and no solutions, I am going to have to find someone who will deliver. Do I make myself clear?” 

With his statement, Michael decided to grab the hunter by the neck and raise him at least two feet off the ground. “I don’t care what you tell them, as long as you make it believable. I suggest, you go find this ‘star witness’, kill them in such a way that it looks as if you had to and then spend some time coming up with a cover story.” 

It was as he was pressing home his point, Michael flinched internally. His soul mark with Dean was somehow attempting to reconnect. It was faint and it was painful but it was definitely trying to link. He needed to shut this shitshow of a conversation with Derek down and do it fast. Unfortunately, whilst Michael had been experiencing the flare up in the soul bond, he had released the hunter and it was as Derek was refilling his lungs with air, that he gasped out, “but what if they insist of going after Reinhart? I mean, if I was Sam I would still want to locate the shifter.” 

At first, Michael just heard noise, but as he broke down the question, he realised the human currently quaking in front of him had a point. When it came to his brother, Sam Winchester wasn’t going to take the word of some unknown witness, certainly not someone he hadn’t personally questioned himself. No, Michael was going to have to get more creative. Thinking further on the dilemma the archangel realised, it might present an opportunity. 

“You may be useful after all Derek. You are correct about Reinhart. The younger Winchester will not trust the intel 100% and he will be torn between trying to research rich and powerful vampires, which you will help direct him as quick as possible toward the Volkovs, BUT, he will want to find out about Reinhart. This may present us with an opportunity to separate the angel from the younger Winchester. Here’s what you’re going to do.” 

Leaning in closer, Michael reached over and gently ushered the hunter to sit down so he could take in his orders. “Derek, you will find a way of making the intel believable, and somehow that will lead to them moving closer to the Volkov’s. I’m going to try and shake a few other informants and get you information on a location as quickly as I can. Whilst that’s happening, you need to find a way of getting Sam and Castiel to split up. You MUST get Castiel to go after Reinhart. That will take the angel out of the picture, hopefully long enough for us to get Sam to rescue Dean from wherever he’s being held. Once Dean is free, then I’ll make a grand appearance!” 

Michael stopped speaking, knowing that he had indicated that he wasn’t keen on intervening directly until the older Winchester was freed. He could tell that Derek was trying to work things out in his head, possibly break down the information and find a new angle for himself. Thankfully the hunter didn’t ask any further questions. Instead, Derek nodded and began to rise again to his feet in an attempt to get ready to depart. 

As the hunter was finished collecting whatever he needed, Michael took the opportunity to re-affirm his position. “Oh, and Derek, I know my actions and orders seem at times strange and often don’t make sense, but I can assure you, that as a strategist and General of Heaven, there is method in my actions. Don’t ever question it or forget it again. I don’t pay you to think, I pay you to do what you’re told. Do you understand?

Derek acknowledged with a ‘yes sir’ and begged permission to depart. As the door closed behind him, Michael spared now time and vanished, flying straight back to his new headquarters. 

______________ 

His appearance back in his familiar surroundings felt more like a crash landing. The pain that had been slowly building from the blocked off soul bond with his ‘sword’ was having an unusual and unanticipated affect. Thinking back to when he first felt the ritual attack his soul marker, he realised that that something had been building. 

At first, he hadn’t really noticed anything was different or even wrong. He was too busy, first with Reinhart and then, with tracking down and briefing Derek. It was only now, when he had a chance to slow things down did he realise that not only was his soul marker blocked but whatever was growing in its place within Dean, was latching onto the human’s soul and attacking his claim on Dean. 

As he processed everything, Michael sensed he needed to speed things up. The idea of letting Dean wallow in a vampire’s prison was so far gone now, given that these vampires had managed to create some sort of bond that was not only blocking and overruling Michael’s claim on Dean’s soul, but the other bond was in some ways weakening him. As he analysed it further, he couldn’t ascertain whether the other connection would weaken him so much he was vulnerable. “Dammit Dean! Even when I’m not wearing you as a vessel, you still manage to complicate things. If only you’d stayed in the bunker, vulnerable but wrapped up nice and safe for me.” 

At that thought he recalled Derek and couldn’t help but feel even angrier. After all, the human in question, had played a role in pushing Dean out. But as much as he wanted to totally blame Derek, he knew his role in destabilising the older Winchester brother could not be ignored. He had to admit, that on this occasion, he had been just a little too smart for his own good. 

Hating that he was to blame for the situation, Michael decided to take a pragmatic approach and just push forward and find his true vessel. The clock was ticking and he needed to secure Dean before the other bond got any stronger. ‘Ahhh hell! I really hate soul magic!’ With that thought, he concentrated on a business in Minnesota and in particular in locating Mr Garland and in a blink of an eye he stretched his wings and flew. 

____________ 

Deciding to forego the normal etiquette for an office meeting, Michael chose to land right in front of the vampire. Jumping in surprise at the sudden unscheduled arrival of the archangel, Garland took a few minutes to settle down, well as much as the fidgety vampire actually could settle. Jumping from one foot to the other, the vampire looked petrified. 

Michael’s thoughts were confirmed as the vampire stuttered, “I’m sorry Sir, but I’ve dug through every dark web source that I can and I can’t find anything about the current location of Reinhart. I didn’t think you would be dropping in so soon. I swear, I can find him, I just need some more time. A day, maybe two. I promise.” It was then that Michael recalled that he had given Garland clear instruction to find out everything he possibly could on the shapeshifter. Shaking his head, he found he could hardly believe how quickly the events had moved on since that conversation. 

“What?! No, I’m not interested in Reinhart. I managed to locate him by another means so to speak. No, I’m hear because I need you to tell me everything you know about the Volkov Clan and I need to know it yesterday!” As Michael finished speaking, he could immediately tell that the vampire in front of him was more than uncomfortable with the request. Garland was now visibly shaking. “I’m sorry, but as much as our Clan has aligned with you Lord Michael, there are certain things we are not really allowed to discuss with you. Besides why would you have an interest in a rival Clan?” 

Holding back every impulse to snap at the nerdy vampire in front of him, Michael chose a different approach. Using his current vessel’s feminine charms and his softest voice that he could channel, he smiling gently at Garland. “Please Garland. My Grace runs through your Clan’s blood. We’re practically one as it is, and I need to know as much as possible about the Volkov’s as Mr Reinhart has sold something to them that was mine!” Try as he might, he couldn’t keep his usual venom out of his tone of voice and by the end of his statement, Garland could tell that he was more angry than the archangel was letting on. 

“Lord Michael. I don’t know that much about the other Clans as I ‘m not senior enough within my own family and even if I did, I’m not sure I would be allowed to tell you, whether your grace runs within us or not. I’m sorry. Please don’t be angry with me. I’m just trying to make sure both my masters are happy with me.” As he spoke the last few words Garland seemed to retreat slightly from the archangel. 

It was then that Michael took the opportunity to illustrate exactly what he meant by being connected as one. With a mere thought, Garland was doubled over in agony as Michael’s grace flared within the vampires veins. The archangel’s eyes glowed and the vampire screamed. As quick as the pain had started, it eased. “Now, that I’ve got your attention Mr Garland. I’m keen that you understand that a servant can have only ONE master and as you have just found out, that master is ME!” As if to demonstrate his point further, his grace flared up again and the archangel began to twist the very soul of the vampire. 

Allowing Garland to recover, Michael took the time to press home his annoyance as he walked out into the office full of humans and began to slaughter around him. By the time he had finished killing all of the staff, he turned to see that Garland had managed to stagger up unto his feet and make it to the entrance of his office. Michael took in the grief that flared across the vampire’s face. Surprised, Michael asked. “Why are you so attached to them? You know… you being a vampire and them just being …. Well being your lunch. It’s like being upset when a carrot is crushed.” 

Breathing heavy as his body tried to recover from the physical as well as the emotional trauma at seeing his entire staff, many of whom, despite being humans, were his friends. “Emm.. I’m sad, because they’re good people and many of them were my friends. It doesn’t matter whether they drink blood or not, they worked with me, and I with them. Why? Why did you do this? You didn’t have to!” 

Michael was upon him immediately as he used his power to throw the vampire across the room and into the concrete wall. “You forget yourself. You live now, to serve me. My grace runs through your veins and I DO NOT have to justify my actions to anyone, never name, a pathetic middle manager vampire, who hasn’t the skill to climb the ranks of his own small and pathetic Clan. In fact, he so insignificant, he has to befriend humans. Now! I am only going to ask once again, tell me everything you know about the Volkov Clan, and in particular it’s Grand Master, Viktor Volkov!”

Garland wasn’t as quick to get to his feet this time. Instead, he managed to stagger to the nearest upright seat and slouch against it. Literally spitting blood from his mouth, he seemed to weigh up his options and understandably realised that resistance was futile when it came to the pissed and short fused archangel, currently standing in front of him. 

“Please Lord Michael. Don’t make me. This goes against our rules to discuss our structures and way of life with none vampires, even you. …… ……. BUT, since you’ve been very persuasive, I feel I have little to no choice. …. Emmm.. as you know there are a number of ruling clans, each with a Grand Master. Well, the Volkov Clan are probably the most powerful and influential of the Clans on earth. I would say, the Richsteins are viewed as their only natural competitor. I mean, my Clan, the Fischer’s we’re small fry compared to them, but I’m guessing you already knew that.” 

Michael listened and of course, he knew everything about the Fischer Clan. Irritated that the vampire was not imparting the information quick enough, he sent a sharp nudge of power through him, just to remind him. As Garland struggled to remain upright, Michael spoke. “Get to the point. I need everything you have.”

“I’m sorry. As you say, I’m not a big player in the Clan. I don’t know that much about the Volkov’s other than they’re greedy, powerful and ruthless and not to be crossed. The Fischer Clan seemed to clash with them over some human trafficking in Nevada about 15 years ago and… well, let’s just say, the Fischer’s didn’t come out of it too well. The Clan’s still trying to recover it’s losses from that incident. Their Grand Master and ruling Council are formidable. Hmmm… is that enough? It’s just I don’t know what more to tell you.”

Michael processed what little information Garland had and sighed. The archangel was still reluctant to use more prominent members of the Fischer Clan for further information. As much as the Clan was his to command, he was weary about sharing any information about his true vessel or about his interest in the Volkov’s. He needed to have as many vampires on his side and he needed the Volkovs. “Garland, do you know much about what they do with slaves that are sold to them?” 

Michael knew he was taking a chance bringing up his interest in humans sold to them, given that he had made a passing reference to a slave sold by Reinhart. Unfortunately, Garland wasn’t as stupid as he thought. “Master, is this to do with the slave that Reinhart stole. The one you asked about?” Cringing inwardly at Garland finding out, he made a decision. In a low and timid voice, he spoke. “Yes… Reinhart seems to have taken a human that is strategically important to the plan. Of course, he didn’t know the human’s value and he treated him like any other slave sale and sold him to the Volkov’s and I want to talk to their Grand Master about purchasing him back. That’s all Garland. I just want to talk to them.” 

Michael was surprised as Garland began to visibly relax. “Oh! The relationship between slaves and vampires is complicated. As you know, whether vampires are in clans are in coven living in barns they tend to trade in humans for blood. Well, the Clans tend to take slaves for a number of reasons. Everything from using them as a food source to cheap labour and … em… and depending on the Clan and on the vampire.. sometimes they’re used for … hmm.. you know….” It was clear to Michael that Garland was embarrassed and the archangel could tell from his gestures of what he was intimating. But for the sake of clarity, Michael insisted. “If the slaves are young and pretty or attractive, many vampires like to lay with them… what I mean is they will have sex with them.

Michael’s eyes widened as he let the possible fate that was most likely befalling his ‘sword’ sink in. As he processed all the information he now had, his first thought was that he had no problem letting Dean suffer at the vampire’s hands, but as he started to contemplate the bonding, fear began to rise. ‘Why did the vampires create such a powerful bond with Dean? What use can the bond have?’ All of a sudden, having Dean raped and tortured until he broke was not an attractive option, as he was unclear as to what the impact of a full soul bond would have. 

No. Now, more than ever he needed to get his ‘sword’ back, but he knew he had to be smart and try not to show his hand to anyone, never name a vampire. Snorting at Garland, Michael made an effort to come across as arrogant and as confident as ever when he spoke again. “I said the human was strategically important, but I have no sentimental attachment to it so I am not worried about what fate physically befalls him, but I do desire him back as quickly as possible, and preferably in one piece. So, I will only ask you once more, TELL ME everything YOU KNOW about the VOLKOVs!” 

Using his powers and his connection through the grace, Michael was able to take stronger control. Immediately, Garland broke. “I don’t know a lot about the Volkov’s but on a few occasions were I’ve had to process some business transactions with the Volkov’s their base of operations tends to be further north west in Washington state. I can’t be sure, but I believe the Grand Master’s Headquarters resides somewhere in that State, about 3 -4 hours outside Seattle. I’m sorry I can’t be more specific.”

Michael could tell that Garland was being open and honest. There really wasn’t much more information of any relevance. So, he now had a State and had narrowed it down to a few hours outside of Seattle, but sadly, with a heavily warded building and a large geographical area to cover, it still didn’t really narrow it down enough. Besides, there was no guarantee that Dean was being held there, but something deep down within Michael told him, that wherever Viktor Volkov was, then Dean was not too far away. 

Chancing his luck he raised about the slave again. “Tell me about why Viktor Volkov would buy a slave and then create some sort of soul bond with him?” Uncomfortable at imparting such information, Michael literally held his breath, awaiting an answer. Sadly, Garland had no clue. “I’m sorry Lord Michael. I know that the Volkov Grand Master is possessive and like many of our kind, the more money and power that we have, the more we collect and covet the rare. Viktor Volkov is no different. In fact, as the leader of the most powerful Clan, he is notorious for being an obsessive collector and he tends to not like sharing his possessions, and I assume that includes slaves. If he has bought your slave, Master Michael, I’m afraid you may have to pay a heavy price and there’s no guarantee he’ll agree to a sale.” 

It was as Michael feared, Viktor was most likely going to push a hard bargain and given that the Clan Master was no friend of allying with Michael, this was going to be extremely difficult. It seemed that using Sam Winchester was indeed, the best option and tactic to use. His initial thoughts were correct. 

It was Garland’s nervous fidgeting that snapped Michael out of his latest thoughts. The noise and movement reminded the archangel that he had now had to implement the decision he had taken concerning the vampire. 

Looking directly at Garland, he considered whether he was of any further use and found nothing. The Fischer Clan was full of ambitious middle management style vamps that would do anything to rise up the ranks. No one would really miss one of them. With decision reinforced, he decided to test out his plan for the vampires later. Giving no warning he placed a call out to the small essence of his grace that currently resided within Garland. Instantly, the grace flared and disintegrated the vampire where he stood. All that remained was a small blue particle of grace which made it’s way back into Michael. 

Smiling at how easy it was to end the vampire, Michael felt reassured that when the time came, no matter where his grace resided, whether within werewolf, shapeshifter, vampire or djinn, it would destroy the host and return to it’s master. 

As Michael departed the business premises he sent a huge fire ball throughout the building destroying all evidence that he had been there. After all, he didn’t want any hunters picking up that there had been an angelic kill, as that would undoubtedly lead them to him and more questions would be asked. 

_____________ 

Three hours later, Michael was still debating with himself. He knew he needed to contact Derek and inform him to make sue to send Sam Winchester towards Seattle, but he was still uncertain as to where in Washington State they would start the search. Perhaps, the hunter’s own resources would help narrow it down. After all, they needed to contribute something in the search to find Dean Winchester. 

Though, try has he did, he couldn’t quite contact Derek yet. His mind had been distracted by the lack of answer to the question – why did such a powerful vampire as the Grand Master of the Volkov Clan, create a soul bond with Dean? Was it to stop Michael or was it something else? Over the millions of years, Michael had learned to be patient and not to jump in and make rash assumptions and decisions. Setting aside the strange and alien emotions he was having over the new soul bond, Michael knew there was ‘luck in leisure’. Perhaps, time and further research and intel would identify what the true purpose of the bond was. 

After much agonizing, Michael made the decision to update Derek. With a flap of his wings, the archangel managed to locate the hunter. It seemed that Sam Winchester had little time for the hunter either as he found Derek abandoned and having a smoke 100 yards away from the hotel. 

Announcing his presence with the sound of a flutter of wings, Derek still jumped. Michael took in Derek’s demeanour and could tell that the hunter was annoyed. Little probing was needed as the human spilled immediately. “Don’t worry, I’m not running away and my cover hasn’t been blown, if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s just I did as you asked and told a story and I think they believe me, but I can tell that Sam and that bloody angel, in particular, aren’t 100% on board, but they will be.”

Michael didn’t really want to know all the detail, but he did need to know that they were acting on the intel. “Derek, tell me that they’re doing research on the Volkovs and are going to locate the headquarters?” 

Derek nodded. “Yes Sir. I think… no! I believe they will, it’s just they’re still hellbent on finding Reinhart. And I know, I’ve tried to get the angel and Sam to split, but Sam seems to think that Reinhart is the better and safer bet than to take the word of a third party and I suppose, my word, as well.” 

“OK. Look, I don’t care about your bullshit, but I do need this to move on. I have more information for you. From my sources, I can confirm that the Volkov’s have a headquarters somewhere outside Seattle, deep in the forests of Washington State. I know there’s still a lot of land to cover, but I’ve managed to narrow it down. So, I would really appreciate it if you lot actually did some investigation work and found him and found him fast.” 

Derek latched on to the sense of urgency that was in Michael’s voice. “I know you want him found, but is he in any danger? Is that why you want him found fast now?” 

Michael just glared. Typical Derek. Trust him to notice the urgency. “It’s urgent, because I want Dean broken but now completely and from my understanding the vampires may have bought him for other uses, not just for drinking from.” Michael took in the confused look on Derek’s face. Sighing, he continued. “Currently, Dean Winchester may be ‘servicing’ the Grand Master of the Volkov Clan!” 

As his words landed, Michael identified the exact moment that Derek realised what was possibly happening to Dean. “Oh God! Do you mean, he’s been used as a sex slave?” Michael chose to downplay it slightly so he just nodded and pushed the conversation on. 

“Now, I don’t care how you do it, but get Sam Winchester to Seattle and Washington State and find me, Dean Winchester!” With the order given, Michael vanished, leaving Derek standing with a half smoked cigarette in his hand as he still tried to visualise what was happening to Dean and who was doing it to Dean. 

Derek must have stood in the same spot and smoked another six cigarettes before he got his head around what had taken Dean. Who had taken Dean and now he needed to find the ‘where’.


	26. Avoiding the elephant in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from holidays and in fine writing form. Renewed and inspired by Season 14's finale and what a way to sign off on this season. I'm still processing, but even I didn't expect that twist. 
> 
> Anyway - here's another instalment and be warned there's flashbacks to the previous non con scene for Dean. And as expected, this chapter brings us back to find out how Dean's doing. Enjoy and as always, I love feedback.

Chapter 26: Avoiding the elephant in the room!

** WARNING – MORE TRIGGER SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS FLASHBACKS **

Previously in Chapter 23…..

As the meeting finished, Viktor pulled Heinrich to the side and suggested that he could come visit the slave and he could ‘sample the merchandise’. Excited at the prospect, Heinrich grinned and agreed. What followed was the longest five minute journey he had ever taken, as Viktor personally escorted him to the holding cell deep within the mansion. 

On exiting the elevator at basement level, Heinrich took in his surroundings. “I see you have the hunter locked down tight?” 

Smirking, Viktor replied. “You have no idea how much security I’ve had to put in place. Not only do I have to worry about the bloody archangel, but I also have to worry about the pain in the ass hunter, who has no intention of playing house slave anytime soon. Sooo.. as you can imagine, I’ve had to lock him up nice and tight so as to stop him from leaving. The little bastard as already one failed escape attempt under his belt, but I can assure you he has been suitably punished.” 

Eventually, they reached a solid titanium door, complete with the state of the art scanning equipment. Heinrich could tell that it wasn’t going to be easy to gain access to the slave without Viktor’s express permission. As he took in all the information, he awaited with great anticipation as the door slide open and he was able to peer in at his newest, if not shared, prize.

________________ _____________________________ ________________________________ 

[Dean’s POV]

He wasn’t sure what brought him back to consciousness as both his body and soul screamed in pain and despair. Chancing the light, Dean slowly cracked his eyelids open just a fraction and was met with a sharp pain shooting through his head and then down his body. Wincing, Dean shut his eyes again and stilled himself. ‘You can do it Winchester. You need to do it. You have to keep moving, no matter how lousy you feel.’ Done with his internal pep talk, the hunter’s eyes flew open.

As the fuzziness from his vision dissipated, Dean relaxed a little as he recognised the dull and boring grey ceiling which could only mean one thing, that he was back in his cell, deep within the Volkov Mansion. Dean took some comfort as it meant that he was far away from Viktor and he was alone. 

Panic struck him as he attempted to sit up but realised that both his hands and feet were in restraints. Being imprisoned in a cell was bad enough but he couldn’t move, never name attempt to protect himself when the monsters would come. And come they would. Snorting, he thought,   
‘who was he trying to kid? Even if his hands and legs were free, he was too weak and pathetic to fend them off.’

Controlling his emotions, he managed to subdue his panic. Confined to the bed, Dean had oodles of time to himself. That wasn’t a good thing, as he now had a lot of opportunity to reflect on his current circumstances and more specifically on what had happened between Viktor and himself. The very thought of the vampire caused a number of flashbacks. At first, there were so many images Dean couldn’t make sense or place them in an specific order. 

Eventually the elder Winchester managed to sort through the images. The short period of reflection passed and it was then that Dean began to fully comprehend what had happened. His mind immediately conjured up a courtyard and slaves looking up in anger at him as the young slave Ryan was being whipped against a post. Dean recalled the hatred within each human’s eyes. He could practically hear the slashing of skin on Ryan’s back as the whip made contact, followed by the cries and then the silence. Whispering to no one in particular, but feeling he needed to give voice to his thought. “I’m so sorry Ryan. The fault was mine. Not yours.” 

Viktor’s voice echoed in his ears, as if reconfirming his opinion. “Your little friend Ryan is about to learn the hard way, that to be a friend of Dean Winchester is not good for his health and will most likely shorten his life span.” Viktor was right. Dean was toxic and now everyone in the mansion could see it as they looked up to see the hunter standing in what looked like a loving and intimate embrace with the master of the mansion. As the visual returned to Dean’s mind, he resisted the urge to throw up. 

Guilt and sorrow was quickly followed by a short burst of anger as Dean attempted to strengthen his inner resolve. Unaware that he was shaking his head from side to side, the hunter tried to answer the question as to why Ryan was punished and not him? He was the one that tried to escape. It was his hands and his actions that injured the vampire guards. His and no one else’s. Then he remembered the conversation with Valentin about the rules. ‘Dammit!’

He recalled how the Viktor’s second in command had proudly listed the rules. “Rule 6 and 7. Shit!” As if it was branded into his mind, Dean recalled aloud both rule 6 and 7 and what Valentin had actually said. “You will never ever leave the house. To try and leave will result in much pain for you, do you understand Dean? Rule 7, Given who you are and given your previous history, if you disobey any of the rules, it will be not just you who suffers Dean. Innocent slaves will suffer as well – are you clear on this?”

Left in his restraints with only the ceiling to look at and plenty of time to look at it, it began to sink in. Of course! Now it was clear to the hunter. These vamps were not messing around and his actions would have swift and deadly repercussions on the innocent. Hating that realisation, Dean decided to focus his attentions on the rituals. He had tried to avoid thinking about the impact but the silence of the room and the lack of distraction left Dean with no other recourse. 

All too soon his mind flashed back to Viktor’s apartment and to the dining table. The ancient vampire had referred to the ritual as ‘tripartite magic’. So, the vampire and the ancient old hag had performed three rituals. Listing in his mind each ritual, Dean began to assess the impact in the hope he would figure out either a way to overturn it and if he couldn’t was there a way he could use it to his advantage? 

The first ritual was an interesting one. Viktor’s words returned to him. “I couldn’t think of what better way to preserve my treasure. Then it occurred to me, how unfair it would be to stay young and beautiful and not have you stay young and beautiful with me?” With those words Dean felt physically sick to the core again. Viktor had really given much thought to this punishment. Viktor had mentioned, “I paid quite a lot of money for you, you will NOT be allowed to die. I have seen to it.” 

What a perfect punishment for Dean. Never grow old, never die. Never escape and never have a choice again. Then he remembered the second ritual and he concluded that it was truly the perfect punishment for Sam as well. Once again, Dean recalled Viktor’s comments. “The second ritual did something very special Dean. It connected us in such a way that nothing, not even Michael’s bond can overturn. Have you ever heard of a singular connexion?” 

‘Singular connexion? What the hell does that even mean?’ Dean struggled with trying to understand what the ramifications of such a ritual would do to him. He was well aware of what it would do to Sam as Viktor’s words summed it up well. “So Dean. You talk of my obsession as if I’m pathetic. But no Dean. I am not obsessed or in love with you. You are not that important. You’re only here, because it’s your brother I want to punish. You are nothing …. I paid the high price in order to piss your brother off. You are nothing, just a weak and now defenceless puppet for me to play with.”

As Dean considered Viktor’s words further, he concluded the ancient vampire was correct. Dean would lose himself and become a mindless ‘sex toy’ just as Thomas and Valentin kept calling him. He really was stupid. Everyone knew what he was. Perhaps he always was, and it had taken imprisonment, rape and slavery for him to truly see his real reflection. All his life, he had been an instrument for everyone else to use. Since four years of age, his role was to ensure that his brother survived. ‘Look after Sammy’ echoed in his mind. He never had an opportunity to explore what he wanted out of life. 

Then when Sam no longer needed any of them and left to pursue his own life, John Winchester didn’t take too long until he went his own way as well. Dean’s service was no longer required. That was bad enough until he began to think about his mother. When Mary came back to them things seemed to be great. But, it only took a few weeks of spending time with him, until even his mother couldn’t be bothered with his presence. Jettisoning him as quickly as she could. Though, he felt he had fixed things later on, it took less than a year of being separated for his mother to choose complete strangers over Dean (and Sam wasn’t really added in his mind, the problem was really him). He really was so needy and pathetic. 

As much as his family continuously used and abused his loyalty and love, it was Michael that would be the ‘final nail’ in this proverbial coffin. Ever since Zachariah had uttered the words ‘you’re the Michael sword’ Dean had always felt different, dare he say it, special. Of all the millions of bodies and souls, his body, and ONLY his body was designed to be the true vessel for the strongest archangel in heaven, never name one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. As hateful as Michael was, that made Dean feel a little special, even unique. 

So, as much as Dean fought back when Michael went back on his word and took over his body, the real kicker deep down, was ‘why’ had the archangel decided to leave him? Even though he was meant to be Michael’s perfect vessel, the archangel didn’t take too long, until he too jettisoned him. Used him and then threw him away. He really was a toy for everyone else. At least Viktor was being honest with him.

With that thought, his mind turned to the dark corner that he had been avoiding ever since he had come back to consciousness – the relationship or singular connexion he had with Viktor. As he avoided thinking about the physical violation that had occurred, the hunter chose to focus on the impact of the connexion. Breaking down the huge iceberg was his way of trying to cope with what was really happening to him, both physically and emotionally. 

Thinking on the connection or bond, he tried to work out how it worked in practice. Viktor had been clear that he could read his mind and feel his feelings. That did more than creep him out. It practically was the catalyst for breaking him. Without the safety of being able to retreat into his own mind, there truly was no part of Dean that Viktor did not own. The ancient vampire’s words echoed once again in his mind…. “Oh Dean, my treasure. I knew the very moment you decided to escape. I felt it, even when there was distance between us.”

Not only had the vampire access to his thoughts, he could access his memories. It was clearly demonstrated at the dinner when Viktor mentioned his love of steak. “I believe you love steak? I’ve had the chef prepare it medium-rare for you. I understand that’s the way you like it cooked.” That sentence, combined with the constant staring and touching chilled Dean to the centre of his soul. The vampire’s actions were bordering on obsessive. 

‘Stop that!’ Dean had to stop thinking like this. It wasn’t going to help him escape his current nightmare. Wallowing in how pathetic he was, wasn’t going to fix anything. In fact, it was most likely going to herald him closer to submission. As if on cue, the sharp pain from his body and in particular his ass, reminded him that the vampire owned his body as well as his mind. With that thought, Dean dared to look closer at what had transpired with Viktor. 

Scenes flashed before his eyes. Scenes of Viktor coming closer to him on the lounger. The unwanted touching and the devouring him with his eyes was hard to take, but it was the violence and the actual rape that began to replay in his mind. Dean recalled how powerless he felt as the vampire violated him. The nips, bites, scratches and the brutal breach that had occurred. Tears filled his eyes and began to escape down the side of his face as he lay tied to his bed. 

The vampire’s words repeated over and over again in his minds, as he relived the rape again and again. Comments such as, “You’re mine Dean. I’m going to stay right here and fuck you physically and mentally. Just to make sure you understand, ALL of you belongs to ME!” Followed by Viktor speaking during the vile act, saying, “How does it feel Dean, to know that you’re powerless? That you’re nothing? That you’re losing and I’m winning? That. Your. MINE!”

All the emotion was too much. Fighting exhaustion, Dean prayed to whoever and whatever would listen, to either take him away from this nightmare or to end his existence. After all, everyone would be so much better off if he didn’t exist anymore. These were the last thoughts he had as his eyes closed and his body, mind and soul welcomed the darkness. 

_____________ ______________________ 

The next time Dean opened his eyes was in response to a rattling noise to his left. Forgetting that he was still restrained to the bed, Dean’s eyes flew open and his body tried to grab hold of the strange hand that was currently trying to take his pulse. 

“Ahh, at last, sleeping beauty has decided to open her eyes. Now, now, now Dean. There’s no point in trying to attack me. We both know that those restraints are too strong. So why don’t you do us both a favour and settle back down.” The voice was strange as was the man or vampire (going by the coldness of the hand that was touching him) that was gazing down at him. Fearing that he was about to be used again and still feeling emotionally vulnerable from his earlier freak out, Dean blurted out, “please don’t hurt me. Please don’t touch me. I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“Oh! No, Dean, whatever you think, I’m not going to do anything bad to you. I’m Busbee. Dr Busbee. I’m here to help fix you up and make you better and from now on, keep you well. There’s no need to be afraid of me.” The vampire seemed genuine as a gentle face frowned down at the hunter. 

“You’re a vampire and I’m tied to a bed. Forgive me for jumping to such a conclusion, given that I’m powerless and at your mercy here. Silly, stupid me!” Fear combined with disorientation from coming around from a deep dream drove Dean to act in the way he did. The confusion was short lived as the hunter’s eyes widen. It was then that he remembered Valentin’s rules. The rules that had lead to Ryan’s punishment and his …. He couldn’t bring himself to even say the word ‘rape’ internally, never name externally. 

Remembering the rules, Dean quickly correctly himself. “I’m sorry, please, I was confused when I came round. Please forgive me for being rude, Sir, I mean, Master.” Dean lowered his eyes so he was avoiding eye contact with the vampire. 

“It’s OK Dean. Between you and me, there’s no need to address me so formally. I know the rules as you do, and given what I’ve had to clean and patch you up, I’ve no interest in contributing any further to your wounds and your pain. You can relax.” Busbee seemed honest and genuine from what Dean could tell, but given the state he was in, both emotionally and physically, Dean was scared to trust himself, never name anyone else. Seeming to sense Dean’s thoughts, Busbee continued. “I am your doctor, Dean. I know that I am a vampire but years of being a doctor and fighting to preserve life and heal people, is hard to kill in me. So, I want you to get better and I would like to remove these restraints and I know you would like me to remove them, so let’s do this. But you have to promise me that you won’t try and hurt me please. I have a job to do and that’s to get you better. Whatta ya say?” 

Dean couldn’t trust his mouth to say the words so he just nodded his agreement and watched as the doctor was true to his word and began to remove the restraints. After a few minutes Dean attempted to move to sit up in the hope of feeling less vulnerable. As if the vampire had anticipated this, Busbee attempted to help him sit upright. Dean jumped as cold hands touched his elbow and shoulder. Busbee immediately removed his hands and displayed them in a non-threatening way. “I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t’ mean to scare you. I mean you no harm, I’m only here to help make you better.” 

Dean struggled to believe the vampire, but with everything that had been happening, he had little trust for anyone. As much as he wanted to he just couldn’t get too close. If Busbee was sincere, Dean feared beginning a friendship with him would end badly and too many people had suffered at his hands already. He really wasn’t worth anyone’s time or compassion. 

Thus commenced an awkward silence that continued for well over 5 minutes. Eventually it was the vampire that broke it when Dean attempted to get out of bed. “No, please don’t move too much or you’ll rip the stitches.” Dean stopped immediately when he felt a sharp pain within his ass. Gasping, Dean turned back towards the vampire. “What do you mean, stitches? What did you do to me exactly?” 

Sighing Busbee began. “Well Dean. When I was called in to take care of you, I found that you had serious damage done to your back passage. It was clear that our Grand Master was more than a little rough with you. The third degree rip combined with the numerous scratch marks across your body was clear proof. Also, you have a cracked rib, so you need to be careful.” 

Dean seemed to be taking in the information. The hunter could tell that Busbee was being genuine. Hoping to get as much information as he could he continued. “How long have I been unconscious?” His question was met with a soft but sad smile. “I was called in to tend to your wounds a day ago. You’ve been floating in and out of consciousness. Setting aside your… emmm. Specific wounds, the bigger concern was the blood loss. It seems your master really enjoyed your blood a little too much. He did take more than what is advisable. Your heartrate was sluggish so I had to do a blood transfusion. Thankfully that worked. Then I had to turn my attention to your ass.” 

Dean didn’t need to know much more about his ass. He had felt the pain when the vampire had skewered him. He knew something had been torn as he felt wetness run down his leg when he was breached. He knew it was blood as he could smell the scent of iron in the air. So it was no surprise when the doctor explained that he had had to stitch him up internally. “I am concerned about a possible infection, so I’ve also had you on an IV antibiotic for 8 hours and thankfully I believe you’re out of the danger zone for an infection, but I must insist that you continue with oral anti biotics.” 

On hearing the doctor, Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Busbee was clearly confused by the human’s actions. “I don’t understand. What part of that was funny?” For a split second, Busbee’s facial expression reminded Dean of Castiel. So, on seeing that Busbee was confused, Dean felt he should share his reasoning. “I’m laughing at your innocence. I mean, let’s face it Doc, it’s sorta funny you trying to get me out of the danger zone. Look where I am? I’ve been kidnapped, imprisoned and enslaved. I’ve been fed on to the point of near dying at least twice and I’ve been ra… hmm.. assaulted and violated. I think an infection is probably the nicest and best thing that could possibly happen to me.” 

As Dean finished his mini tirade he cringed as he forgot to lower his eyes, soften his voice and add the phrase ‘master’. Chancing a glance at the vampire, Dean saw only sadness in the doctor’ turned vampire’s face. “I’m sorry for what’s happened to you Dean. I honestly am. I know you don’t believe me. Let’s face it, when you look at me you see a vampire, but I was a doctor for nearly two decades and although I’ve only been a monster for just over a year, I still remember the oath I made to try and save lives. No matter, who I am or what I am, that oath is still important to me.” 

For the first time in days, Dean felt some hope. “Doctor. If you truly care about saving my life, then you know that I will die if I stay here. The Grand Master is obsessed with me and one of these days he’s going to take too much blood from me. If you honestly want to save me, either find a way to kill me or else, find a way to get me out of here, because I can’t live this life of imprisonment and slavery. I just can’t.” Dean seemed to be getting emotional as his voice began to crack as he spoke. A tear was now freely running down his cheek. “I can’t do this. He’s trying to break me…. And…. I feel he’s winning. I’m beginning to break.” 

On seeing the hunter break down in tears, Busbee moved and pressed a hand to his shoulder. ‘Shussshhh Dean. Shuussssh calm yourself down. Getting upset about this isn’t going to help.” Dean seemed to snap out of his ‘moment of weakness’ immediately. In what could only be described as an insane laugh, Dean cackled and then spoke. “What would you suggest I do?!?!?”

Fumbling for a better response, Busbee stuttered and mumbled. Sensing that the situation was now just awkward and uncomfortable for both of them, Dean decided to change the topic. “Look Doc, I think we’re just going to have to agree to disagree on your suggested approach. Hmmm.. on another matter, you look after all the human slaves, don’t you?” 

Busbee nodded in reply to Dean’s question. “Good. Can you tell me how the young slave, Ryan is?” On seeing the confusion on the doctor’s eyes, Dean expanded. “You know, the young human who was whipped a few nights ago in the courtyard. I know he would have needed serious medical attention. I just wanted to know how he was as he was, no, is my only friend here.” 

It took a few minutes for the vampire to recall exactly who Dean was talking about, but immediately Dean could tell from the doctor’s expression that something bad had happened. Head bowed, eyes lowered and in a soft voice, Busbee answered him. “I’m sorry Dean. I know of who you speak of. I wasn’t here when the punishment was administered but I was informed that a slave had … well, there’s no other way to say this, but your friend died of his wounds. From my understanding, he died on the post, bled out in the courtyard. Everyone in the household witnessed it.” 

As the doctor spoke, the vampire rose to his feet and began to pack away some of the spare medical supplies that were lying on the table beside Dean’s bed. Dean didn’t really recall much about the vampire’s movement after that as he retreated into himself again. He only came round as he felt the loosening of his restraints around his feet. Peering up he saw the vampire move up the bed and tidy the bed sheets as he went. 

“As you medical expert I recommend you get up and move about a bit and get some of that blood circulating better around those legs and arms.” Sniffing the air, the vampire added, “I would also suggest you take a nice shower and freshen up. I would normally recommend a bath, but with the blood loss, I would not want you to faint.” 

Dean began to slowly sit up, assessing his mobility as he did so. As he swung his legs round and onto the ground, Dean felt a sharp pain as the stitches pulled deep within his body. The pain made him gasp loudly, just as the vampire was moving to leave the room. 

On hearing Dean gasp, Busbee turned and spoke. “Look, I know we both don’t like how the Grand Master has…. Emmm… shall we say…. Engaged with you. And I know you don’t agree with my suggestion but I need to say this, given as I’m your doctor. I implore you to think carefully Dean. The Grand Master is your Master. You are his slave. His to do so with, as he pleases. If you fight him, like you obviously did, he will hurt you in anger to make a point. Which is what he obviously did to you. You will not win and you will get hurt from this. ….. what I’m saying is, you need to take better care of yourself Dean, as you need to keep your body strong, so that your mind stays strong … if you know what I mean.” 

Looking closer at the vampire, Dean believed he understood. The doctor may have been a vampire, but he still was a doctor and he cared about what happened to the hunter. As the doctor reached the doorway and prepared to exit, Dean took the opportunity to get the last word on the matter. “I understand where you are coming from doctor. I really do and I understand that you have to do as your told, but it’s not in me to be a slave and I will not… I cannot give in to him. I just can’t and if that means getting hurt, then so be it.” 

The vampire didn’t reply he just looked at Dean with sad eyes and slowly nodded in acknowledgement and then he quickly and quietly left. 

As the new wall of silence hit him, Dean risked no time in moving towards the bathroom. Having purpose was better than lying down on his bed and thinking further on what had happened to him. Unfortunately, walking in a straight line was easier said than done as his feet firmly touched the ground. 

“Oh my God that’s sore!” Realising he had shrieked out in pain and that there was a set of eyes and ears watching his every move through the cameras, Dean cringed at his moment of weakness. Grinding his teeth together, he muttered ‘get it together Winchester’ as he tentatively began to shuffled towards the entrance to the bathroom. 

Try as hard as he did to walk upright, Dean limped towards the sink. Gasping loudly as he took in his appearance, Dean now understood why Busbee had been practically pleading with him to not aggravate Viktor any further. His face alone clearly demonstrated the Clan Master’s temper, between the cut lip and the bruises around his neck and that was before he took in the large and angry bite mark on his neck. The mark screamed ‘property of Viktor Volkov’ and re-emphasised to Dean that he was owned. 

Lifting his t-shirt he could see the bruising and scratches all over his chest and stomach. Dreading investigating further, Dean slowly pulled at his pyjama bottoms and peeked down. Thankfully there was no further bleeding, but glimpsing at his man parts made him ill as he recalled the ‘incident’. At least the stitches were holding. He would chalk that up as a win. 

Suddenly he felt so unclean. On a mission to scrub all evidence of the vampire from his skin Dean turned the shower to the hottest temperature and striped down. 45 minutes later and with skin scrubbed to the point of redness, Dean exited the shower. The steam combined with the mindless activity of scrubbing had enabled the hunter to escape his reality, all be it for a short time. 

In autopilot, Dean dried himself off and re-entered his room to find clean pyjamas and boxers sitting displayed for him to wear on a tidied bed. The very thought of the vampire butler, Thomas, creeping quietly into his room and leaving him clothes as well as making his bed, sent new shivers down his spine and reminded him that, even locked in his cell, he was still not safe and at any time any of the vampires could pay him a visit. With that thought Dean lay down on his side on the bed and curled in on himself, in an attempt to make himself smaller as well as feel more protected. 

Despite having rested for well over a day, Dean was still surprised at how tired he still was. Obviously he was still weak from the blood loss and the ordeal. Against his will his mind flashed back to his time with Viktor and Dean began to consider Busbee’s advice further. 

Was the doctor/vampire correct? Was it futile to fight Viktor? Should he roll over and let it happen the next time? The very thought of the answer to any of those questions being yes made Dean feel like violently throwing up. Of course, he couldn’t give up. He needed to fight the ancient vampire every step of the way. His eyes widened as he recalled Viktor’s words on the second ritual and then he knew why it was so important that he did fight. 

Immediately he remembered Viktor speaking. “You don’t feel nothing yet because the connexion has just been created. But over time, with you and I spending more ‘time’ together…. And… how do I say it… getting more intimate…. Sharing and exchanging parts of ourselves with each other.. Well, that strengthens the bond. So, over time, eventually you will embrace the bond completely and have nothing but adoration and complete devotion for your soul bond.” 

Fear spread through his body as his mind began to ask new questions. Questions such as has the connexion changed me? Will the connexion change me? Has it started to change me? Do I feel any different? If the answer was yes to any of those questions Dean was in trouble and the bonding was already working. He had to fight it every step of the way and to stay strong. Busbee’s words then reminded him that a strong body helped keep his mind strong, but by giving in, wasn’t he just speeding up the process even more. Viktor’s comments seemed to remind him of this fact. “ You can fight all you want Dean, but over time you WILL grow to worship me. It’s inevitable.”

Feeling as if he was in a ‘catch 22’ situation Dean decided sleep was his only escape from his mind. Perhaps in the darkness he would find some peace. Closing his eyes the hunter’s breathing evened out within minutes as unconsciousness took him. Unfortunately for the hunter, Viktor would be close to him, even in his dreams. 

___________ 

Dean was woken by the sound of the door to his cell opening. Somehow sensing that it was Viktor and not Busbee, Dean managed to get to his feet and take a defensive stance. Forgoing all the rules that he had been taught, the eldest Winchester was adamant that the ancient vampire wasn’t going to touch him. Not this time. Sadly, within in second, he realised that Viktor was not alone in his impromptu visit to Dean’s ‘personal’ quarters. 

Dean watched with growing horror as another vampire had entered his ‘inner sanctum’. Until now, Dean had somehow imagined that his room was safe, perhaps even off limits. How stupid had he been? Looking from Viktor to the new stranger, Dean grew more uneasy. Both vampires seemed to stare directly at him. Both were quiet as their eyes scanned up and down his body. As the hunter’s nerves began to increase along with his heartrate, he realised that he was too vulnerable and exposed standing where he was. As his thoughts moved to how he could improve his situation, Dean remembered that Viktor was most likely reading his mind. ‘Dammit! Bloody vampire gifts!’ He knew that whatever decision he made, would most likely be quickly countered by the Volkov Grand Master. 

Breaking his internal discussion, the other vampire spoke. “Viktor, you were right. He’s a feisty one, isn’t he? Though, I understand what you mean by the pull. Even with the magic buffer, I’m having to fight every urge so I don’t attack him. I just can’t wait to have a taste.” On hearing the stranger’s remarks, Dean’s eyes widened. “Look you son of a bitch. I’m no one’s slave, no matter what Mr Volturi here says. I’m not his and I’m not yours and I’m certainly not going to be shared by you two dickbags.” 

Inwardly Dean felt proud of how strong and confident he sounded. Sadly, despite his bravado, in reality, he knew that his options were extremely limited especially as he still felt so weak from the previous feeding. But looking at how both vampires were practically drooling over him, he knew there was a high possibility he wasn’t going to survive this feeding. Weighing everything up, he believed he had two options – fight or flight. Fighting would inevitably mean losing quickly and most likely having his throat ripped out in the process. Death was a very real possibility. Flight might delay the inevitable throat ripping and death experience. Armed with such options, it was the sudden movement as Viktor went to grab him that triggered Dean’s flight towards the nearest exit. 

As Viktor tried to grab Dean by the arm, the hunter managed to step back and put an extra foot of distance between them. Immediately he turned and ran towards the bathroom, the only safe place he could get to. He managed to get within a few centimetres of the door when he felt a familiar power yank him backwards. The tug had managed to destabilise the hunter as his body flew across the room and within pouncing distance of both vampires. 

Momentarily disorientated, Dean managed to stagger to his feet and as he turned he couldn’t help but bump into the other vampire. The hunter felt cold hands grab the flimsy material of his t-shirt. With a stronger hold on the hunter, the vampire smirked and in a condescending voice said, “now, now ‘little rabbit’ where do you think you are going to?” Immediately, Dean’s natural survival instincts kicked in as he began to struggle, kicking and swinging his fists as much as he could and all with the aim of getting the vampire to loosen his grip so he could get as far away from the bloodsucker as quickly as possible. 

Luckily, all the struggling managed to dislodge the vampire’s fingers from his t-shirt but that was where ‘lady luck’ decided to abandon Dean as the incident had allowed both vampires to move into positions that blocked any escape either via the bathroom or the main door to his cell. Looking from one vamp to the other, Dean could see them both edge closer to him as he slowly tried to put as much distance between them. A few shuffling footsteps later and Dean felt the cold hard wall behind him. He was running out of room, options and time. 

Hands raised in preparation to defend himself, Dean stared from one vampire to the other. What he saw in their faces and more specifically in their eyes terrified him. Over the many years of hunting, he had grown used to the look of hatred or hunger on a monster’s face, but nothing could describe the look that was being emitted by both vampires. Chancing a longer glance at Viktor, Dean could only describe, the Grand Master’s look as covetous. 

Flashbacks of his previous experience with Viktor shook Dean to the core. He couldn’t go through ‘that’ again. He just couldn’t. And now, as he looked from one vampire to another, he feared that he was about to experience something much worse. Immediately, any courage left him, to be replace with fear and a need to barter his way out. “Viktor…. I mean please Grand Master, please don’t do this. Not two of you. I… I ..I can’t take two of you. No…. there’s not enough blood in me. Busbee said I’m recovering. You do this …. and… and.. you’ll kill me.”

Neither vampire responded, instead both edged a little bit closer, though they moved slower than before. Dean imagined they were considering how best to subdue him without further damage to anyone. It was Viktor that spoke next. This time in a soft and patronising voice. “Dean, Dean, Dean. We’ve talked about your behaviour before, haven’t we? No… no.. no.. I don’t expect you to speak. After all, you’ve already said too much, and I fear that if you open your mouth again, another slave, just like that young Ryan, will most likely have to take your punishment.”

At the mention of another innocent person being punished because of Dean, the remaining fight seemed to disappear. Forcing himself to submit, Dean lowered his head and his arms. Immediately, he felt a strange buzz run through his body as Viktor’s hand touched his shoulder and began to move him away from the wall and toward the centre of the room. Dean knew where Viktor was leading him towards as the edge of his bed came into view. 

“What way do you want this to happened Viktor?” As the other vampire spoke, Dean couldn’t help but shiver. As if sensing he was about to bolt, break or both, Viktor’s grip tightened. “Where are my manners Dean! Due to you little outburst, which will not go without punishment, I forgot to introduce you to a very special friend of mine. This here is Heinrich Richter, Grand Master of the Richstein Clan and you will give him respect Dean. Do you hear me? I will have to punish you for your behaviour, but I will be lenient as you’re still adjusting to your new status as my pleasure slave, but the next time I will not be so forgiving.” 

Despite having his eyes cast downward, Dean could tell by the change in position, that Viktor had turned towards the other vampire – Heinrich. “As I was saying Heinrich. This here is the famous Mr Dean Winchester and he is my newest and most treasured possession. As you will have just witnessed, he still needs broken in and he will be. I’m really looking forward to training him… over and over again.” 

Try as Dean wanted, he couldn’t zone out. Even as he attempted to block out Viktor’s words, the vampire had the uncanny knack of ensuring that his comments echoed deep within Dean’s mind. The hunter suspected that Viktor was using his powers and that the connection they held was involved as well. 

“Now Dean. As a very special friend of mine, I have granted him a great gift of being allowed to drink from you. I stress that he’s allowed to ONLY take blood from you and only when I am here. Do you understand my treasure?” Despite his hatred of Viktor’s pet name for him, Dean felt forced to answer the vampire. Nodding he quietly spoke, “yes, Grand Master.”

Viktor moved to sit down on the bed with his back leaning against the headboard. Turning towards the other vampire he spread his legs and patted knees as a gesture to Dean, “ Sit down my treasure.” Dean looked over towards the bed and specifically at the outstretched legs and then upwards until his eyes landed on Viktor’s face. There was no way in hell he was going to snuggle in as the meat between this particular ;vampire sandwich’. There wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell of that happening. 

Dean managed to take a step back but was met by the other vampire, Heinrich or .Henekin or whatever his name was’. “Now my timid little rabbit. I do hope you’re not going to attempt to run again. I would hate to have to hunt you. Especially as your blood is starting to stir the blood lust within both of us. ” With his words, the Richstein Clan Master shunted Dean towards the bed. The push was so strong, it knocked the older Winchester off balance and he fell forward onto Viktor. 

Crashing into Viktor’s chest was followed by strong and cold hands grabbing him and abruptly turning him round. Dean, now found himself seated on the bed with his back leaning against Viktor’s chest. The only upside for Dean was that everyone was currently still wearing clothes. Inwardly he tried not to think too loudly on this, just in case he somehow give Viktor the idea that nakedness was another option. 

As Dean tried not to antagonise either vampire more than he already had, Viktor wrapped his arms around the hunter. “Ahh my dear Heinrich, my treasure knows when he’s beaten. Isn’t that right slave?” The elder Winchester knew Viktor expected an appropriate response. In a low whisper Dean nodded and stuttered out, “yea… yesssssssss…. Gr.. Gran.. Grand Master”

“See Heinrich. The dog can be taught old tricks. Or in treasures case, despite being dumb, even he can work out what his position is.” As Viktor spoke, the vampires right hand was beginning to stroke Dean’s arm. At first it was a gentle pat, but it was slowly turning into something closer to a grope. Dean wanted to throw up, but he could only imagine what punishment would befall an innocent if he did. Instead his body went completely rigid.

Viktor continued. “It’s hard to imagine, isn’t it? Here I am embracing Dean ‘murderer of our All Mother, Eve’ Winchester. Who would have thought, that within a few short years, the ‘mighty’ hunter would become so pathetic?” Dean attempted to close out Viktor’s words, but the vampire seemed to pushing his words and his will deep into the hunter’s mind. 

“When the shifter, Reinhart found him, he told us, that subduing Winchester was as easy as taking candy from a baby. Oh, how the mighty have fallen and all it took was a short stint being possessed for DEAN WINCHESTER to crumble. Look at him. He is weak and not worthy to be a hunter. A life as a slave is more fitting for him. After all, hasn’t he spent most of his life following orders of those who are far superior and more important that he is.” 

Viktor’s words ripped deeper than any scratch, knife wound or vampire bite. Just as the ancient vampire had managed to physically violate him, Dean felt Viktor’s words were designed to mentally dehumanise him and psychologically break him down further. Despite knowing this, Dean was becoming increasingly powerless to counter Viktor’s words, never name actions. 

“Ahh, there it is.” With such a comment, Viktor used his left hand to tilt Dean’s chin upwards so that the hunter was looking directly into the ancient vampire’s eyes. “I can feel you breaking Dean. I can feel you beginning to accept your place.” On hearing such words, tears formed in the hunter’s eyes but Dean fought to ensure not a single tear would escape. He refused to look as pathetic as he knew he felt. 

Dean avoided the embarrassment of crying in front of Viktor as the distraction of cold hands lifting his right wrist and turning it round so that the soft flesh of the underside of his wrist was exposed. Icy fingers danced lightly over the hunter’s skin. “Viktor. May I?” 

At first, Dean didn’t understand what Heinrich was asking of the Volkov Grand Master, but immediate as he saw a set of sharp vampire fangs descend he knew what permission had been sought and given. Instantly Dean attempted to dislodge his wrist and put as much distance between vampire fangs and his arms as possible. Unfortunately, Viktor’s grip around his chest tightened, halting any escape just as Heinrich’s hands closed and pulled Dean’s wrist until lit was inches from the vampire’s mouth. 

As Dean felt a cold and moist tongue lick his wrist, pleas escaped before he had a chance to lock it down, “please don’t do this.” Alas, Heinrich was too far gone on his scent and blood to even hear the hunter. Heinrich bit down on the smooth flesh of Dean’s right wrist. Within a second of tasting the hunter’s blood the vampire removed his teeth from Dean’s skin and with widened eyes looked up at the hunter. Gasping out, “oh my All Mother. You taste divine.” 

That was the only reprieve Dean experienced as Heinrich dived straight back in. Only this time, the fangs went much deeper and the suction was strong. The pain was immense s it rocketed up Dean’s arm, across his chest and straight to his heart. Unable to help himself, Dean threw his head back and screamed out “NO!” That was the only word he managed to get out as Viktor’s mouth found Dean’s lips. Realising what was happening, a dazed hunter tried to pull away but the ancient vampire’s right hand and moved up and was now holding the hunter firmly in place. 

Dean’s ears were filled with the sounds of moans and muffled noise. Pleasurable moans were clearly coming from Heinrich as he greedily gulped down Dean’s very life force, whilst the muffled noise was coming from his own lips as he tried to breath in oxygen. Whilst Dean fought for air and space He failed to sense Viktor’s fingers on his pulse. And it was as Dean began to feel dizzy that Viktor immediately snapped his head upwards and barked. “Enough Heinrich.” 

At Dean fought against unconsciousness, the hunter was certain the other vampire was going to continue to drain him until he was completely dry. Instead, with a few words in the vampire’s native language, Heinrich seemed to jolt backwards. “I’m sorry Viktor. Thank you for making sure I stopped. I wouldn’t have been able to, if you hadn’t of intervened.” 

As Heinrich spoke, Dean could feel the Richstein Grand Master’s cold hands wander over his thighs. Once again, on feeling hands wander too close to his pelvis area, Dean immediately went rigid again. Fearing that possibility that he is about to get raped again, Dean began to mentally prepare himself. He knew how powerless and weak he was as he lay trapped between two very powerful vampires. Resigned as he was to the inevitable, he was shocked and surprised when Viktor barked out something in German (he guessed) and then he felt a surge of power. Thankfully it wasn’t directed at him. Instead he watched as Heinrich was flung three feet backwards, off the bed and landed on his ass. 

Dean would have laughed, but blood loss combined with the growing feeling that Viktor was about to indulge himself in any way he wanted, Dean shivered and tried to use the distraction to get out of Viktor’s grip. Sadly for Dean, Viktor pulled the hunter even closer to the ancient vampire. “Leave us Heinrich.” As Viktor barked out his demand, the hunter could hear shuffling as the other vampire attempted to recover some sort of image of self-control. An apology was made and the Richstein Grand Master quickly left the room. 

“Alone at last.” At hearing Viktor’s comments, Dean began to panic. Unfortunately, the blood loss had already weakened him to the point that his attempts presented no challenge to the ancient vampire. In fact, his feeble struggle to remove himself from Viktor’s arms had resulted in Volkov pulling him further onto the bed. “My dear child. Shuuusssshhhhh… No need to panic. Since our last encounter I’ve learned better control. I promise you, I know when to stop …… drinking.” 

Viktor couldn’t help but smile as he paused and licked his lips, just before he uttering the word ‘drinking.’ Dean was exhausted but he was beyond pissed. Being drained dry was not what Dean feared. In fact, death was freedom. No, Dean shivered and panicked at the imminent possibility of forced intimacy. The groping had been bad, but the stolen kiss had been much worse. The hunter knew that Viktor wanted more than just a kiss. The very trail the vampire’s hands were taking across his stomach was sending a clear message. He wanted Dean’s flesh as well as blood. Viktor wanted his heart and soul and would not take no for an answer. 

“Relax Dean. I can hear your heart beating in your chest from here.” As the Grand Master spoke, he moved Dean until he was practically cradling the hunter in his arms. Dean made the mistake of looking directly in Viktor’s eyes. As he vampire and human eyes locked, Dean immediately felt a strange electric pull in his mind. Immediately he knew it was the singular connexion at work. His suspicions were strengthened as he saw a strange glow within Viktor’s pupils which were fully dilated. 

Realising what the vampire was trying to do, Dean turned his head in an attempt to break or weaken whatever connection the vampire was trying to build. “Nooooooo! You son of a bitch! Whatever you’re trying to do, I’m going to fight you and I’m going to win. Do you hear me?” With his words, Dean began to fight back. His labours was rewarded as the strange feeling quietened down within him. Unfortunately, his victory was short lived, as the vampire took advantage of the new exposed position on Dean’s neck as the ancient vampire tightened his grip on the hunter’s shoulder as fangs once again ripped into his neck. 

Surprisingly, the elder Winchester managed to squirm for some time, whilst Volkov drank deeply, but eventually Dean stilled. Limbs heavy and both body and soul drained, the hunter lay limp against Viktor. Sensing how dangerously close Dean was to the point of no return, Volkov stopped. Though Dean was bordering on unconscious oblivion, he felt suction change to licking as the ancient vampire used his saliva to close over and partially heal Dean’s wounds. 

Dizzy and feeling as if he had been roofie, Dean’s world tilted again as he found himself being lowered directly unto the bed. Lying on his back, Dean felt his body being reposition so he was now lying dead centre on his bed. 

Once Viktor had positioned Dean correctly, the vampire seemed to begin to fondle and caress the unwilling hunter. In his drugged state, Dean was completely defenceless. The only godsend was that the hunter was nearly completely out of it that if Viktor decided to sodomise him again, there was a high chance Dean would not remember it. Or that’s what the hunter prayed would be the case. 

As Dean drifted, a soft chuckled could be heard coming from Viktor’s direction. “Ahh my sweet child. As much as I would like to partake of the pleasures of your flesh. There is no enjoyment if you’re neither willing or unwilling. Instead, I feel our bond will grow as strong if we just lie here and rest together. Sleep child.” 

With Viktor’s words or in this case, orders, Dean passed into the deepest sleep ever. The last thing he felt was the cold body of the vampire wrap itself around him as blankets were pulled up. The last words he heard was “my treasure”.


	27. Facing the elephant in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me – for all the angsting in this chapter – I couldn’t help it….. and it was needed for the plot also- WARNING – non-consensual scenes in this chapter.
> 
> It's a huge chapter so please enjoy and let me know you thoughts on all things happened. Kudos and comments always welcome.

Chapter 27: Facing the elephant in the room

[Dean’s POV]

Waking up in total confusion seemed to be part of the norm for Dean these days. This time, he found himself lying on a cold concrete floor soaking wet. As his vision cleared and then adjusted to the poor lighting, he realised were he was as the bitter and painful memory flooded back. Unfortunately he was able to dissect it further, as the door to his prison cell flew open and in walked his friend Castiel, or at least, the figure in front of him, looked like his best friend. 

Dean knew from the posture and mannerisms that the figure in front of him might look like his best friend, but it truly wasn’t. Then ‘Not Cas’s’ eyes glowed blue. That in itself, should be normal, but this time the blue was even bluer than anytime Cas had used his power. In fact, it was the power that was emanating from ‘not Cas’ that told Dean this was Michael. 

“No… Michael?” As Dean questioned the figure who had now positioned himself beside Dean so that he was looking down at him, from a position of power. As the hunter spoke, ‘not Cas’ or MIchaelCas just smirked and nodded, acknowledging that Dean was correct. 

“I… I. don.. don’t understand. Cas would never have said yes to you and I’m your vessel!” As Dean stuttered and tried to make sense of what had happened, MichaelCas bent down and grabbed the hunter by his shirt and pulled him upright. Without speaking, Dean was trailed across the room towards an old bathtub. The closer he got the more the images of previous memories flooded his mind. Immediately his mind conjured up scenes of frantic splashing and gasping for air as he was constantly ducked and half drowned. 

Sensing that history was about to repeat itself, Dean doubled his efforts to escape. Managing to free his right arm, the hunter took the opportunity to swing his fist. This time it connected with the archangel, but as expected, the punch had the desired effect of hurting the elder Winchester more, than the angel. “Ahhh…. Cas, no Michael. Stop it! Why?” Immediately, MichaelCas pulls Dean closer so their faces are literally inches from one another. With a coldness, that reminded the hunter of Michael, the archangel spoke, “what do you mean, Why?” 

Fighting to steady his breath, Dean managed to blurt out, “why are you doing this? This doesn’t make sense. Castiel would never had said yes to you, not unless he would have secured my freedom first and there’s no way he would have trusted you to keep your word. And here I’m wondering why you’re spending so much time trying to break me, when you’ve now got a perfectly strong vessel to walk about in. I’m just confused. I don’t know why or what you want?”

Dean felt impressed by his own ability to focus his thoughts, after all, he felt incredibly disorientated and his memory of how he got here were still absent. With some confidence he managed to raise his head and glare directly into the eyes of the archangel. 

“You don’t remember, do you?” MichaelCas didn’t give Dean anytime to respond to the question. “You don’t remember that you fucked up, do you?” The archangel’s words only confused Dean further. ‘What on earth is Michael talking about? Michael left me. I left the guys. What happened?’ 

Sensing Dean’s internal attempt to recall the past few weeks, MichiaelCas decided to put the hunter out of his misery. “There are only so many vessels in this world that angels can use and when it comes to archangels there is a very small pool of people to choose from. In fact, I would estimate we’re barely talking about double figures. So, when I left you, it was only meant to be for a little while, but then you went off and got yourself kidnapped and hidden from me. Though, you don’t really matter, the cause did. So I had to consider what other vessel I could use and it had to be one that was tried and tested. That meant … you guessed it Dean… your little brother Samuel Winchester.” 

Dean practically recoiled at Michael’s words. “No. You’re lying. That’s bullshit…. You…” Dean was interrupted as the MichaelCas waved his hand to silence him. Ignoring Dean’s attempts to make his voice heard, the archangel continued. “Why would I lie Dean, when the truth is much more fun. When I felt our connection collapse, I considered whether you were worth starting a war with vampires and I realised that your sorry ass wasn’t worth it. You’re NOT worth it. So, I decided to pay your brother a visit and I have to say I was impressed. I mean, there’s no comparison. Even with the corruption from Azazel’s filth that ran through Sam’s blood, he was still so much better as a vessel than you.” 

Dean tried to ignore Michael’s words, but found that they were having the desired effect of cutting into his heart deeply. As if the archangel could read his mind, MichaelCas smirked. Lashing out, Dean managed to clip the angel’s mouth with his fist. Shaking his head and then wiping his mouth with Cas’s hand, he spoke. “You’re brother’s so strong and smart. Everything you’re not. Do you know, he said yes?” Dean’s eyes widened as he stopped struggling. “Now I know you’re lying. Sam would never say yes to you. He just wouldn’t, especially when he knows what it was like when he rode shotgun with Lucifer. Pull my other leg, cause this one long enough, you douchebag!”

“Ahh Dean, that’s were you’re wrong. Sam didn’t say yes to save you. Hell no! When I found him, he and Castiel were playing happy families with the nephilim and your mum. No one really noticed you were gone. When I came a calling, Sam agreed to play host when I threatened to kill his mother, Mary. You didn’t really come into the conversation much, if I’m honest. Your mother, now she was upset. She was begging me not to take her baby boy. Well you know what that sounds like… oh right… you don’t. Anyway, Sam said yes and just as I was about to transfer, Castiel offered himself as the alternative.” 

Dean processed the archangel’s words. Nothing Michael said was too unbelievable. Sam would do anything to protect his mum and Castiel would do anything to protect Sam. As he thought on this, he remembered how Cas had stood by as Dean said yes to Michael. He remembered how the angel had raised his concern, but a sadness spread through Dean as he recalled how no such offer of sacrifice was made for Dean. Castiel had stood stoic still as Dean sacrificed himself once again for the good of the family. 

“That’s right Dean. Castiel begged me to take him and not Sam. He knew too well how hard housing an archangel would be on a vessel and loved and cared too much for Sam to let that happen to him. And I have to say, since I’ve been using Castiel’s vessel I truly see how much he cares for your brother. One would almost say, it was more than brotherly love, if you know what I mean.” 

At hearing Michael’s words, Dean stopped struggling. His feelings for the angel had always been messy. In typical Dean Winchester fashion, he had run from having any type of deeper conversation about his feelings for the angel with himself, never name another. Michael’s comments were making him look at his feelings for the seraph. 

Over the years, Dean had struggled to really understand what his relationship was to Castiel. Yes, they were friends. Best friends. Some would go as far as to say they were like brothers, but he couldn’t help recall the remarks and innuendo made by basically everyone from Lucifer to Crowley about whether they was something more. He even recalled how his mother had looked that first time she had seen a relieved Castiel hug Dean, when he survived the Amara showdown. What was Castiel to him? Was there something more? If there was something more, that would explain the sudden pang of jealousy at Michael’s words that Castiel cared more about Sam than him. 

“That’s right Dean. He didn’t even hesitate to take Sam’s place. And you know, when I got settled in at camp Cas, I found out so much more about our little angel’s feelings. Do you know he really loves your brother – Sam’s compassion, his intelligence and his strength. He thinks a lot about him. Do you want to know what he things about, when he eventually gets round to thinking about you, Dean?” 

Knowing he shouldn’t play the archangel’s game, Dean nods. He can’t help himself. He needs to know, despite having the feeling that he already knows what Michael will share with him. 

“I’ll be honest. I had to really dig to find any past thoughts and memories about you. I mean, you’re just like any of the other humans he’s come in contact with. He realises you’re there, but you don’t really register with him that much. In fact, he finds you quite self-centred, rude and just plain thick. Also, he blames you for nearly everything bad that’s happened over the past few years. Everything from the mark of Cain to releasing Amara and to saying yes to me. And you know what… only he had been following the other me or Michael’s order… he wishes he had left you were you belong, cutting and gutting in Hell’s kitchen of torture.” 

Michael words were cutting deep. Much deeper than anything Viktor had managed to say to him. In fact, he prayed this was a dream and that waking and being embraced by the vampire was better than having to hear these words – the truth – from the lips of his best… no.. from Castiel. Suddenly it was too painful to look at the face of the angel. Looking anywhere but eyes front, Dean began to try and step back and out of MichaelCas’s grip. 

As he struggled to get distance, he shouted out, “if you’ve got what you want, why do you need me? Kill me and be done with it you bastard. Send me back to Hell and then everyone will be happy.” Dean knew from his voice that he believed what he was saying. He was truly alone. 

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by laughter as MichaelCas answered him. “Ahhh Dean. You’re not needed by anyone, but that doesn’t mean that we all want a little payback against you, considering you’ve been a major pain in the ass to everyone that’s known you. What makes you think I’m that interested in torturing you. Surely you’ve worked it out. It’s Cas that’s asked for this. There’s nothing strategic for me to gain from torturing you. I don’t need you. I’m doing this, because this was part of the deal. Castiel says yes and I give him a chance to work out some of his anger issues. Sucks to be you, doesn’t it Winchester!” 

With Michael’s words, Dean was trailed back to the bathtub. MicahelCas grabbed Dean by the scruff of his neck and plunged the hunter head first into the bath of iced water. Scrambled as Dean did, the archangel held his head under the freezing water for some time. As the water filled his lungs and he began to die, he was pulled from the bath, then punched and threw around the room. MichaelCas continued the torture for what seemed forever, never asking anything of Dean, except to take his punishment. After what seemed like an age, Dean eventually passed out. 

 

____________ _________________________ ________________________

 

The next time Dean woke, he found himself laying on his bed, in the bunker. Still disorientated and recalling the vivid dream of a MichaelCas drowning him, he took in his room and sighed in relief. Everything had been a nightmare. He was home and safe. Standing up and walking across the sink in his room, he bent down and filled his cupped hands with water. Splashing the cold water on his face, seemed to do the trick of bringing him back on line. Looking up and into the mirror, he took in his complexion. Gone were any split lips, black eyes or bite marks. Dean wasn’t a prisoner of the vampires or the archangel. It had all been a bad dream. Then he turned and looked at the room and something felt off. It took a few minutes to work out that his bed been stripped and as he took in the dresser he could see at least half an inch of dust. 

Something was wrong. He always kept his room clean and tidy. It was a throw back to the John Winchester regime of keeping his living area minimal and forensically clean as you never knew when you had to pick up and run. The absence of be linen told him that his room had been unlived in for some time. The conclusion, didn’t make sense to Dean as he tried to ruffle through him mind and piece together what was real and what had happened. 

His memory told him that it was only a week or so since he had left the bunker and left his family. Surely they wouldn’t have cleared his room so quickly? With that thought, he moved across the room towards his wardrobe. Pulling open the door, his heart sank as his fears were beginning to be realised. Gazing into the wardrobe, he was met by a few empty clothes hangers and a huge absence of flannel shirts and suits. 

Turning quickly, he ran back towards his dresser and opened the top drawer to find that it had been cleared. His room had been totally emptied as if he had never been there. Suddenly the thought that this was another dream or nightmare hit him. Determined to work it out Dean slapped his cheek hard. ‘Ouch…. Nope! Not a dream.’ Recalling how cold the water had felt on his face, he knew this was not a dream, but something still felt wrong. He was himself, but he felt as if he was different as well. He couldn’t’ quite understand what was different. Needing answers, he left his room and made his way back towards the heart of the bunker in search of Sam, Cas, Jack, Mary or anyone. 

He got his first answer as he moved to speak to one of the alternative universe hunters. Shouting out a ‘hello’, Dean was met with being blanked as the hunter continued to walk towards him. As the space between both the hunter and himself narrowed, Dean was about to side step him when the hunter managed to walk through him. ‘What the hell!’ 

Was he dead? Turning and watching the hunter continue on his journey, Dean considered that he was dead and currently hunting the bunker. That had to be the explanation. How else would it explain the unused and bare room, never name the hunter walking right through him. ‘If this is the afterlife as a ghost. Well, it plain sucks!’ Had he died at Michael’s hands? Had he died at the hands of Viktor? Armed with more questions than answers, Dean decided he needed to explore the bunker and find out as much information as he could. 

As he entered the library he came across his brother, Castiel, Mary, Jack, Bobby, Charlie and Rowena. At seeing the group he prayed that between a witch and an angel, there was a possibility one of them would sense his presence. Moving further into the room to stand alongside the table, he took in the scene in front of them. 

His eyes widened. Dean hadn’t been too sure of what he would walk in on, but of all the things he could have imagined, this wasn’t one of them. Looking down at the map of the world, he found the table filled with food and drink. As the shock of the feast in front of him began to sink in, he took another look at the group and at the surroundings. It was then that he realised that the room had been kitted out as if they were having some sort of party or celebration. ‘What the hell is going on?’

It was Charlie’s voice that brought Dean back to reality. “Well peeps, what are you going to do now, now that you’ve got so much more free time on your hands?” Dean’s head went to the side as he registered her question and then turned to see who she was speaking to and came found himself looking at four possible suspects – his mum, Bobby, Cas and Sam. 

It was Sam that spoke first. “Well Charles, thanks to Michael and the vampires cancelling each other out, we’ve got a real opportunity to retire and enjoy our life now. So, Cas and I are looking forward to some quality time together, without interruption from world ending crises or certain selfish people wanting our attention. No. Cas and I have a chance of finally being happy … together.” 

At hearing his brother’s words, Dean’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened. Was this really a thing? Had he been so self absorbed that he hadn’t seen a blossoming relationship between his best friend and his brother? At that thought, he felt sad. He was unsure as to why he felt sad, but then he processed the other words. His heart fell slightly further. Had Sam been referring to Dean when he remarked about ‘selfish people wanting our attention?’ Had he been holding both of them back and had he been standing in their way of happiness? 

Unwanted powerful emotions of sadness, betrayal, anger, jealousy and shame flooded through his body, mind and soul. Taking in their body language, from how they stood so close together and how they touched each other, providing love and support, Dean saw, what he imagined he had failed to see for a number of years. He had been a fool. Sam and Castiel had been in love and somehow, he had been too blind or self-absorbed to notice it. Well, it was either that, or he really was as stupid as everyone had said. 

It was with shock that he watched his friend, Castiel take Sam’s hand in his own and intertwine their fingers. “We’re looking forward to moving on with our life and I couldn’t have done it without the support of all you good people here. I mean. Mary… sorry, mum and Bobby. You’ve been amazing these last few weeks, since you came to live here with me and Sam. I understand it had been difficult to come back here, you know… with Dean living here, but he’s gone now and we can all move on. Sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned him, but his final acceptance and getting the message and leaving was the catalyst for making sure we all got our happy ever after. So he wasn’t all bad.” 

Sam laughed and raised Cas’s hand and kissed it just as the pair shared a loving look. “Ahh, you always see the best in people Cas. Even now… but let’s not get too sad and linger on the bad memories, let’s also celebrate mum and Bobby’s news. I mean, it’s fantastic. What are you two going to do first?” 

Feeling as if he was suffering from whiplash, considering how fast he was being tossed from one startling news event, to another, Dean turned and took in the radiant smile and happiness of his mother. In the months, and years she had been back, he had never seen her so relieved and happy. Like, Sam and Cas, Mary was practically glowing with happiness. What had caused this happiness? Was it simply, Dean disappearing out of their lives and Michael and the vampires killing each other, that was the reason? Dean’s questions were somehow answered by Bobby.

“Well, thanks to you guys settling down and there being an end to archangel Michael’s threat and the super vamps being taken out by a powerful vampire, we have a real chance of contentment and your mother and I are grasping it with both hands. And I’m glad you two are as well. I mean, Sam you needed to get out there and live your life, not be stuck in this prison chained to a selfish brother. You are so smart Sam, you’ve got a chance to be anything you wanna be, without Dean holding you back, like he’s always done.” 

Dean looked around the group, looking at their faces and could see that every single one of them were in agreement with the aging grumpy hunter. It was Rowena that summed it up well. “Well, I don’t know about you lot, but everything’s as it should be now that Dean did the right thing and left and stayed with the vampires. At least this way, he sorts out his own mess. I for one have no guilt and neither should any of you. He let Michael in. He hurt young Jack here. He’s always used you Castiel and let’s be honest Samuel, he’s been holding you back all these years. He’s were he should be and that’s as a vampire’s whore. No better role for him, if you ask me!” 

Suddenly, as he recalled his dream of torture at Michael’s hands, he wished that this was the nightmare and not the reality. So much in pain and shock he didn’t realise that there were stray tears running down his cheeks. Is this really how they all thought of him? Perhaps, Viktor was right. Out there, in the real world, he destroyed everything. He was a curse to everyone that knew him. Perhaps, the only good thing he could do was to play the role of whore. At least, Michael would be stopped, the vampires could counter the archangel and as a result everyone he knew and loved would get their fairytale of living happily ever after. 

Cheers and laughter continued as he slowly stepped back from the circle. He took in faces of joy and peace. There were no lies or unhappiness, it was clear that he had to face reality. His being there only brought pain and death, but his new role with the vampires could actually help people, save lives and give those he loved freedom. Stepping back he bowed his head and muttered the words, ‘good bye’ and then his world fell into darkness again. 

_______________ ___________________________ _________________________

The third and final time that Dean opened his eyes was to meet a feeling of contentment all wrapped in a warm and embracing golden glow. Heavy eyelids slowly opened and as his vision began to focus the glow still remained but his eyesight took in crisp white silken sheets that were his bed. 

Still remaining still, his senses took in that an arm was currently embracing him and a hand was pressed to his bare chest. ‘Wait! Bare chest? Cuddling!’ Looking down at the strange hand, he saw that the hand was position right over his heart. On closer inspection he noticed the golden ring on the fourth finger of the hand. Gold with rubies, sapphires and diamonds encrusted within it, Dean knew too well that the ring and hand belonged to the Volkov Grand Master. 

Naked except for a pair of boxers and pyjama bottoms and lying in a vampire’s arms, Dean’s mind immediately thought ‘flight’. At first, he thought he would bolt upright, but then realised that the vampire might be furious at being disturbed from his rest in such a way. Shaking the thought of having concern for upsetting the Grand Master out of his mind immediately, Dean went to move. Due to his position, the hunter found himself with his back lying directly against the vampire’s chest. Trying to ignore the hardness and coldness of Viktor’s body, Dean started to slowly edge his body away from the vampire. 

The hunter managed to put an inch between himself and the Grand Master when he felt the vampire stir, followed by a sharp tug back against the cold chest of Viktor. ‘Dammit!’ Holding his breath, Dean attempted once again to put some space between them, but as he moved, Viktor’s voice whispered in his ear. “Where do you think you’re going to?” The Grand Master’s tone left no room for debate. The hunter wasn’t going anywhere. On hearing the words, Dean couldn’t help but close his eyes. Every part of him wanted to jump up and start fighting and killing, but as he lay in the vampire’s arms all Dean could remember was the words from his dreams. 

Suddenly, the fighting spirit seemed to quash itself within him. Despite everything he should have known, all Dean could think about was how much better everything would be if he just played his new role. It was becoming clear to him now. Michael had no need for him, he had other vessels and he would continue with his evil plan, whether Dean was free or not. In the grand scheme of things, the hunter wasn’t as important to the archangel as he once thought he was. 

His mind then turned to consider his family. Setting aside the self-pity he was harbouring, the dream did clearly show something. His presence in Sam and Castiel’s life was stopping them from being happy and his mother could finally be free of her mistake of a son and embrace two if not three other sons that she could be proud of. In fact, he began to weigh things up and was beginning to believe, his life as a sex slave, providing power to a vampire, was better as it could enable the vampire to possibly take out Michael. Wasn’t that not the best sacrifice he could make for family, friends and basically everyone else on the planet. Think how simple it could be, bend over and take it for the human race. What’s a few pints of blood and your dignity and freedom in the grander scheme of things? 

“My treasure, even without using my stronger powers, I can still hear your thoughts as clear as a bell. You’re not even attempting to guard yourself against me. That’s good. You’re beginning to accept your place here.” On hearing Viktor’s comments, Dean made a feeble attempt to disagree as he struggled to move his body away from the vampire. All he received was a soft chuckle coming from the ancient vampire, who just pulled him even closer. 

Then it hit him. The dreams had been of Viktor’s making. His thoughts then turned darker as he recalled what Viktor had previously mentioned. ‘Believe what you must Dean, but the connexion we have is still new and it will take time to fully complete. But overtime, you will break and our souls will bond, merging as one, with me being the dominant. The problem is I’m not sure how long this process will take place, but it will happen.’ Was this what Viktor was talking about? Were the dreams really part of the connexion building the bond further into Dean’s very soul. Was he beginning to break?

“You son of a bitch! It was you all the time. Yes, you! You sent those dreams, didn’t you? This is you trying to manipulate me into accepting … whatever this crap is.” Though his heart had been sore from the clear messages coming out of the dreams, Dean knew he needed to push back against the ancient vampire. To accept what Viktor was pushing was only going to feed the connection even more, most likely speeding up the process. Even though, Dean wasn’t sure how long it would take, he did realise that no matter how hard he fought, he would still eventually break. 

“And still you fight me, don’t you Dean? You believe that I made all that stuff happen in your head. Dean… Dean… Dean… that’s not how the singular connexion works. You see, I can make suggestions, but I can only work with what you already hold within your mind. Deep down, you know that what you experienced in your dream was all you. All I did, was provide you with the opportunity to analyse your feelings that you’ve spent the past few weeks or even longer, burying deep.” 

Shaking his head in disagreement, Dean responded. “I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to break me down, until I’ve nothing left and then in the midst of my despair, you’ll charge in and save me and promise me that you’re everything I need and want. I know I’m not the smartest person in the world, but I’m not dumb. I know when I’m being manipulated.” 

“When you say it like that Dean, you almost sound as if you believe it. But we both know that’s lies. Michael abandoned you. Why do you think that was the case? …. No answer? Well, let me explain it in simple terms for you. He released you because he didn’t need you. You were no longer needed in his plans. I don’t need to rummage about in your mind to know that. All I have to do is ask him. Oh right, he was asked by another Clan member a few weeks ago. Do you know what he said Dean?.... He told the vampire that he plenty of vessels he could use. You were nothing special.” 

Dean bit back. “You’re lying. If that’s the case, then explain to me why he left some sort of marker on my soul?” 

“Oh Dean. That’s real easy to explain. He left it there because he needed to make sure he knew where you or more importantly, where Sam was at any time. The marker acted like a two way CB radio and transmitting device. He knew were you guys where at any time and he could also listen in. So Dean, you weren’t special. He was just using your dumb, useless ass to keep tabs on the real brains of the outfit… your brother, Sam.” 

Before Dean could counter it, Viktor decided to go further. “Now, the other stuff you dreamt about. Well, as much as I would like to take credit for that, I have to confess, that was all your insecurities. I have to say, I was surprised by the latent homosexual conflict that is burning within you. Never name the jealous you have for your brother. Your insecurity knows no boundary, does it Dean? Though, your sexual orientation shouldn’t really surprise me, but I’m sure it must come as a surprise to you. Especially considering all the women you’ve slept with in order to feel like a ‘red blooded straight All America male. Isn’t that right?” 

Dean considered his response, but try as he might, he couldn’t find the right come back. When it came to his feelings for Castiel, it had always been confusing and complicated. As for his feelings for his brother. He loved Sam with all his heart. Always did, always will, but he would be a liar if he didn’t sometimes be jealous of him. Jealous of his compassion, his intelligence and how easier people bonded with him. And when he was thinking of people, he thought of his mother and of Castiel. His mum, just got Sam more than she got Dean. And Cas…. no, he wasn’t going there, especially as he remembered how he felt when he saw his brother and Cas holding hands. Then it hit him, he had become that third wheel in the team. 

Dean’s heart, mind and soul were laid thread bare now. His thoughts and emotions were totally exposed and easy to lift and read. Sensing his unease, Viktor’s hand began to stroke Dean’s hair and after a while, the same hand began to stroke the hunter’s arm. “See Dean, you know I am right. Look deep within yourself. You’ve always known, that’s why you left the bunker isn’t it? Think about it. I’ve only met you, I couldn’t have manipulated you when you were with your so call family. Even then you knew you were not wanted. But you don’t have to be alone Dean. I am here. I want you. If you just stopped fighting, I can make your life soooo much better for you. You’d want for nothing my treasure.” 

Dean couldn’t help but snort at Viktor’s attempt to seduce him over to accepting his role. “Yeah, that’s right. All I’d have to do is give up my freedom and the outside and live in this mausoleum as your whore, whilst you’d rape and drink from me to the point of death. Not to mention, probably share me around your latest dinner guests. Forgive me, if I pass on your shitty offer.” 

Dean could tell that Viktor was quickly losing his patience. The connection between the two of them was clearly transmitting to him, but it was the sudden tightening of Viktor’s arm around his bicep that told Dean, the vampire was pissed. “You seem to forget Dean, that despite how special you are, there are still rules and you need to remember your place. I mean, let’s face it, how many more innocent young men or women have to die because you haven’t learned what your place is now?” 

Viktor was right. Fighting against the bond was one thing, but Dean’s recklessness was going to get innocent people killed. It just wasn’t fair. If he fought back, innocent people would get hurt but if he didn’t fight back, then he would get hurt. With that thought, he realised that this was his role in life after all. Wasn’t it true, it had always been his job. Ever since he had been four years of age, he had been ordered to look after his brother. He had faithfully obeyed that order all of his life, so why would he start to rebel and think of himself now? 

Facing the proverbial ‘elephant in the room’, he had to make a choice. He could either be selfish and keep fighting and he would lose and everyone would get hurt or he could accept his place, and once again he could sacrifice what he wanted in order to save others. When it came straight down to it, there was no debate worth having. Right there and then, Dean could have sworn his heart broke a little more. 

“That’s good my child. That’s really good. Now you’re finally understanding that there really is no choice. You see, look at what’s happening between us.” With Viktor’s words, Dean began to take in the scene between them. Setting aside the physical position they were in, it was the glow that was emanating between them. “Oh God no!” The words were out of his mouth, before Dean could really think. 

“Your mouth might be saying one thing, but deep down, your soul already knows what it needs to do.” With those words, Viktor’s hand returned to take up the position right over Dean’s heart. As the cool flesh of Viktor’s hand pressed against Dean’s chest, he felt a surge of a strange energy. “What are you doing to me?” 

“There’s no need to panic my treasure. Just relax and let it happen. Let me in….” As the hunter processed Viktor’s words, he missed the cold breath hovering over his neck followed by a sharp pain as fangs sank into a bare part (and bite free) part of his flesh. Unlike the previous feedings, Viktor was taking his sweet time. With the first suction of blood, Dean felt power surge from his neck wound through him and down to his heart. Instantly he could tell that it was the singular connexion at work, as the power brought flashes of a strange land, in a strange time, with strange faces. Though, he couldn’t understand everything he was seeing, he knew that the images were connected to a former lifetime of Viktor’s. Just as Viktor was bonding with Dean, Dean was melding with the ancient vampire. 

Thankfully for the hunter, Viktor didn’t take too much blood from him. It was obvious by the weakness running through his body, that the hunter didn’t have enough for another feed and the vampire knew it. But, deep down, Dean knew that Viktor had bitten down on Dean’s neck, not because he was hungry. No Viktor had done this as part of increasing their bond. The vampire knew exactly what he was doing. 

As Dean contemplated what would happen next, Viktor was already way ahead of him when he felt the Grand Master’s hands begin to wander away from his chest, this time, southward towards Dean’s boxers and PJ bottoms. Knowing what was about to happen, Dean began to fight back. It was one thing to be considering giving himself over to the vampire, but it was another thing entirely to physically submit and allow himself to be sexually taken. This was so far from consent, to even consider this anything other than rape. 

“Hell no!” Dean’s hands were already moving to intercept the vampire’s hands. What ensued over the next five minutes was two grown men rolling around in a bed with one trying to keep whatever clothing he had left still on him, whilst the other was hellbent on getting Dean completely naked. 

“Stop fighting me Dean. Remember the extra rules we discussed?” How on earth could Dean forget what Viktor had stated to him, just a few hours after he had violated him a few mornings ago. Given that he had been in and out of consciousness since then, Dean really had lost track of time. “No MASTER! I didn’t forget the rules… it’s just …. I don’t accept them. There’s no way in hell, I’m going to roll over and let you take what you want. I’ll die first, before I willing let that happen. Bond and magic be damned!” 

Dean’s brave words were followed swiftly by a few punches and slaps to Dean’s face and body. The hunter had managed to dislodge Viktor and had made it to his feet. Unfortunately for the hunter, blood loss had greatly weakened him and as he stood upright, the room began to spin and he swayed. The delay was just enough to enable the vampire to move in and pull Dean back onto the bed. 

As Dean tried to get his bearings, he felt cold metal lock into place around one of his wrists before he heard a second click as the other end of a handcuff left Dean partially secured to the bed. “Ahhhh Winchester. As usual, you always had to do things the hard way. Never the easy way. But don’t fear, I’m still going to enjoy you very much, but I promise I won’t tear you the way I did before. Doctor Busbee tells me I need to be more careful with you or you run the risk of getting really sick. Now. We can have that, can we?” 

Viktor didn’t really expect Dean to answer him and given Dean’s current predicament, he had more important things to contemplate rather than provide a snarky retort. The hunter began to twist from side to side on the bed. His movement tended to hinder the vampire from removing his pyjama bottoms, never name his boxers. Deep down, Dean knew he was fighting a losing battle. Viktor had time, strength and magic on his side, but that didn’t mean for one minute that Dean was going to roll over and physically take it. So Dean took the only option he had and struggled to delay the inevitable. 

His stalling tactics worked for a few minutes before the ancient vampire lost his patience and his temper and that resulted in a hard slap to Dean’s face. The slap resulted in a split lip and enough disorientation to allow the vampire to remove the rest of the hunter’s clothing. Lying naked and exposed, Viktor’s eyes followed his hands as they roamed and explored Dean’s body. 

Every touch made Dean want to throw up all over the vampire, but try as he might, his stomach refused to produce vomit. As Dean internally fought with his digestive system, he almost missed a finger breach him. Viktor was at least attempting to prepare him for the violation. 

Gasping at the insertion, Dean let a yelp out of his mouth, but found that as he went to speak, Viktor had decided he wanted to taste another part of his body, other than his blood. Whilst opening his mouth to verbally insult the vampire, Viktor took the opportunity to plant the sloppiest kiss on the hunter, including inserting his tongue. Dean moved his head in an attempt to dislodge the monster and that resulting in a short chase between two mouths. Whilst this was happening, Dean almost missed the insertion of a second finger into his ass. 

Viktor continued to breach both Dean’s mouth and ass at the same time and there wasn’t really anything Dean could do about it. By the third finger, Dean knew his time was running out. Any moment now, Dean was going to experience… the very thought of being raped sent Dean into a defensive numbness. It was his body and mind’s way of coping with what was coming. Immediately, he stopped fighting and that enabled Viktor to take whatever he wanted from the elder Winchester. 

It would be a lie to say that Dean didn’t feel the vampire enter him. It would be totally inaccurate to state that he was oblivious when Viktor scratched and nipped as he thrust repeatedly into the hunter. All of these things happened, but Dean had managed to successfully distance himself enough in order to keep whatever he had of his inner core left. He was going to need that if he wanted to continue to fight. And fight was the only option open to him, otherwise he was lost forever. 

As Dean built whatever walls he could to protect himself, the vampire used the imminent orgasm to strengthen the connexion. As he reached his climax, the bond began to shift, just as it had done the first night they had been together. But unlike the first time, the build up in the power surge was even greater. So much so, that as Dean attempted to bury his mind and soul behind a protective wall, the surge managed to break it down and find him just as Viktor ejaculated deep within the hunter. 

The repercussions were immediate, as a white light materialised and engulfed both the hunter and the vampire. The light was followed by an immense surge in power that swept through both males and it was followed by both Viktor and Dean losing consciousness.   
_____________________ ________________________________ ______________________

Dean wasn’t sure how long he had been unconscious. All he knew was he was sore, weak and that he felt different. He couldn’t quite describe what was different, all he knew was that he was himself, but he wasn’t. As he struggled to ascertain what was wrong, he realised that he was no longer secured to the bed and there was a large cold vacant spot where the vampire had passed out. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dean welcomed the empty bed and the empty room. Viktor had been too long in his head and Dean needed time to try and build up any type of resilience.

“Ahh, I see that you’re finally awake. At this rate of going, I thought you were never going to wake up.” Dean turned and took in the vampire doctor, Busbee. The genuine smile of the medic warmed Dean, despite being undead. 

Moving to sit up, the hunter felt his stomach rumble. “How long have I been out this time?” As he moved, Dean had half expected pain to spread across his lower back and hind quarters. Surprisingly, the sharp tearing pain that had accompanied him after the last sexual encounter with the Grand Master, was absent. Shifting around so his legs were now touching the ground, he felt a slit twinge. As if sensing what Dean was doing, Busbee spoke. “The Grand Master was a lot easier on your this time. Thankfully there wasn’t much bleeding, but you may want to take it easy on your ribs as there are a few scratch marks there that I had to stitch up.” 

As Dean took in his room, he could see that apart from the vampire doctor, nothing had changed. Any evidence that there had been a struggle had been tidied up and as per usual the lack of daylight and a wall clock, left Dean complete devoid of what time it was. Looking back towards Busbee, Dean felt it was time he caught up on everything. “How long was I asleep?” 

Busbee crossed the room with a surgical tray full of bandages, wipes, scissors and a syringe. “Well Sleeping Beauty, you were out cold for two days and…” Dean couldn’t believe what the vampire was saying. There was no way he had been unconscious for that amount of time. He knew that both Viktor and the other Grand Master, who’s name escaped Dean at the moment in time, had taken a lot of his blood, but blood loss alone would not have resulted in such a long sleep. Thinking back, he recalled how the vampire had held him down and violated him again and then it hit him just as Busbee was about to explain. “Oh God no! There’s no way I could have been out that long, unless the bonding did something to me.” 

Busbee didn’t elaborate on Dean’s statement and tried to avoid eye contact with the hunter. Instead he asked the human to lie back down so he could check and clean Dean’s wounds. “You did hear me, Busbee, didn’t you? Well, if you’re not going to talk about the bonding, the very least you can tell me is how long did Viktor lie here, in this bed, with me?” With his words, Dean watched to see what the vampire doctor would do next. 

“Emm… the Grand Master rested with you for the rest of the evening, but woke a few hours later and decided it was best that you rested without further interruption from anyone else. Though, he did return to lie with you last night, but don’t worry, he hasn’t touched or drank from you, whilst you were asleep.” As Busbee spoke, he continued to check and clean Dean’s wounds on his chest. 

“What? Do you mean to say that he came back and got back into bed and slept beside me last night? …. Well that’s just plain creepy to start with! Besides, how would you know he was a complete gentleman?” As much as he had grown to like the vampire doctor, Busbee was still a vampire first and a doctor second. He was also in the employment of Viktor, so was bias on a number of fronts. 

Busbee smiled and nodded as if he understood what Dean was thinking. “Dean, it’s my job to know everything about you. It’s my job to know if you sprouted a new freckle overnight. So believe me when I tell you that I found no evidence of any … shall me way… any pleasurable activity. He didn’t even drink from you. As far as I could tell, he just lay and cuddled with you as if you were a ginormous teddy bear.” The vampire couldn’t help but smile as he seemed to conjure up the image of a six foot human hunter teddy bear. 

On the other hand, Dean wasn’t as happy, but he sighed as he sort of believed Busbee, considering that his ass wasn’t as sore as it should have been. “Hmmm.. as far as you can tell, yeah?!?” 

Busbee finished looking at the elder Winchester’s wounds. “You know, every time I’m been called in here Dean, I keep having to stitch you up. If I’m honest, I expected to attend to ripped stitches in your ass, so I took it as a bonus when you were OK, but you’ve got bruising all over your body and that tells me that you still haven’t taken my advice.” Dean knew were this conversation was going. “Look doc, I know you feel partially responsible for me, but I told you previously Viktor is obsessed and I will die fighting him, rather than giving in and literally take it up the ass.”

Lifting the syringe and moving towards Dean’s arm. Dean raised his hand in alarm. “Wait doc, that’s some size of needle. What on earth’s in that?” At first, he was relieved at the attempt to change the subject as he had no real wish to return to the previous conversation, but as his attention was now on the injection needle in front of him, he was curious. To Busbee’s credit, the doctor just shrugged his shoulders. “Ahh, this. Dean, I’ve been instructed to make sure that you’re fit and healthy and given that you’ve been out of it for two days, it’s important that you have all the proper nutrients. That’s all.” 

Despite liking the doctor, Dean’s gut screamed that something wasn’t right. “Nah doctor, I’m not buying that, because I’ve had to take vitamin shots before and the needle’s never been that big. I need to trust someone here doc. I had hoped, I could trust you, so I’m asking you one more time, what the hell’s in the needle?” Busbee’s body language changed and he lowered his head. “I’m sorry Dean. Forgive me. I am your doctor and you need to trust me, but I’ve failed you, haven’t I?” 

It was then, that Busbee stood up and began to pace. Shaking his head, mumbling and making large gestures with his hands, Dean could tell that the medical vampire was conflicted. Looking up at the camera, Busbee nodded and then turned back towards the hunter. “Fuck it! You’re my patient and you need to trust me. The syringe is full off mind relaxing drug. Grand Master is keen to visit with you and doesn’t want to have to fight and injure you, so I’ve been instructed to ensure you’re more… compliant… but without tainting the taste of your… blood. Hence the this type of drug.” By the end of the sentence, Busbee was barely audible. 

“You were going to drug me? I don’t know how I feel about that! I mean, part of me is pissed at having no control, but then I realise that being a slave, means I don’t really get to have control. The other part is screaming, give me the drug so I don’t know what’s happening. Hell! …. Hold on! Why on earth would Viktor care about my comfort, I was under the impression he got a kick out of my powerlessness. It doesn’t make sense that he would suddenly feel sorry.” Dean was sure he was missing some key piece of information, but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

“Yeah, normally you would be right. He likes you to be very aware and receptive to what’s taking place, but he’s trying something out to see whether drugging you will speed up strengthening the connexion. If I’m honest Dean, I’m not really comfortable with any of this, but he is my boss and the Clan Grand Master. I do what I’m told, because like you, I don’t really have a choice.” On hearing Busbee’s weak words of justification, Dean suddenly found his outlet from over a week’s pain, humiliation and imprisonment. 

“What the hell do you mean, you don’t have a choice? You’re not the one that was kidnapped, raped and imprisoned. The last time I checked, one of us can get up and leave this room, hell. One of us can leave the house and be free. And I’ll give you a big hint, I’m not talking about me! I call BULLSHIT!” Dean was about to open up into a further tirade when he felt a soft hand cover his mouth. The unusual gesture from the doctor shocked him into silence. 

“Shuuussshhhhh Dean. You think that just because you are a slave and that I am a vampire that you are the only one without choice.” Busbee moved to sit beside Dean on the bed. Sighing he turned and stared with sad eyes at the hunter. “I’m truly sorry at what’s happened to you Dean. I am. But, you do not hold the monopoly on having your freedom and your life taken away from you.” 

Dean sat still and listened as the vampire began to tell him his story. A story, Dean feared was equally as tragic and sad as many stories that the hunter had heard before. “I told you, I was turned over a year before. Well, I didn’t expand on why, did I?” Shaking his head, the vampire continued. “I had it all. I was a very successful surgeon, in a world leading hospital and all before the age of 40. I was married to a beautiful and intelligent woman, who had given me two fantastic kids. I had it all, but I made one mistake. Just one, and somehow this is where I ended up.” 

“We had two kids under the age of six and a third had just arrived. A son. Lovely, but at 8 weeks old, he was screaming and keeping everyone up. That led to tiredness and then to arguments. Of course, I did the usual, I retreated into work and felt sorry for myself. So when work suggested one of the team attend a medical conference in Chicago, I thought, sign me up. Four nights away from a nagging and exhausted wife and a screaming baby sounded like heaven. So off I went to Chicago.” 

With little else to do and with a genuine interest in Busbee’s life, Dean asked, “what happened that it all went south?” 

Smirking, the medical vampire, continued. “Going south! Well, that’s one way to describe what happened. It was the second night away and I’m bored with the conference hotel and restaurant, so I decide to enjoy a night out. I’m at one of these bars that all the other delegates had been talking about and I’m drinking away, minding my own business, when this gorgeous lady starts chatting.”

“It turns out, she was attending the same conference and was interested in chatting to a doctor. One thing lead to another and she suggested we go and ‘take a walk on the wild side’ before we both returned to our boring humdrum lives. So, I ended back at her room and we’re having another drink and things are getting … shall we say … cosy. Then she suggests that I try a new legal high. At first, I wasn’t going to, but she’s smart, cool and at the time I thought, a successful doctor. So I took what I thought was some type of natural high.” 

Dean had a bad feeling he knew what the ‘natural high’ was. “Let me guess, it was a thick liquid?” 

“In my defence, the vial it was in, was opaque so I couldn’t see what colour it was. But yeah. I downed what I later found out, was her blood and within seconds I’m was out for the count on the floor. I woke up, God knows how much later and I was in a different room. In fact, I was in a different city. And to make matters worse, there’s was this hunger that just won’t be satisfied.” 

“As you can imagine, I was furious and didn’t believe her, when she told me that I’m was a vampire and I insisted on being released so I could return home to my family. She told me that it would be a very bad idea and to prove her point, she brought in a little girl, no older than my six year old daughter, into the room. At first, I looked at her as if she was insane and then it hit me. The scent and smell of the child’s blood….. It was all over… before I could stop myself…. I killed her….” 

Dean could see how destroyed the doctor was as he recalled the worst thing he had ever done in his life. Dean began to speak, but the vampire seemed on a mission to finish his story. “I killed her. It was then that I realised that I could never go home and I could never go back and see my family. It wasn’t long after that, that I was informed that the Clan had needed to recruit a doctor, as they needed someone with medical knowledge to look after the medical needs of their slaves.”

“Then I realised that there were worse things that could happen to me, than being turned a vampire. For starters, no matter whether I disagreed with something, I was part of a Clan and I was compelled to follow orders. Secondly, I knew then and there that I could never go back to my family. I was the monster. I was the murderer.” 

As Busbee uttered the word ‘murderer’ with such distaste, he turned and with both hands he placed them on Dean’s shoulders. “Dean, I can never see my wife or children again. I have no free will or choice on where I live and work. In short, I am as much a prisoner and slave as you are.” 

Dean watched as a single tear rolled down the vampire’s face. Feeling sorry for the doctor, Dean muttered. “Look doc, I’m sorry. You’re right. I don’t have the right to judge you, just because my life has went to shit. I…” 

Before the hunter could continue with what would have been an awkward apology, Busbee stopped him with a hand to his mouth. “Stop, Dean! No apologies were needed, or wanted. I didn’t tell you the story to get sympathy. I shared my story, because I wanted you to understand, that there is an important decision that you’re going to have to make soon.” 

Dean was confused by that statement. “What do you mean? What decision?” 

“Dean, when I woke up and realised that my life had changed. It took the hard lesson of killing an innocent, for me to understand that my old life was over and that I couldn’t go back to that life. I also accepted that my choices were gone and I existed to follow the orders of the Clan. It took a little time for me to fully accept it and get comfortable, but once I did, then things became easier.” 

Grabbing Deans hand, he continued. “You see, Dean. Your old life is gone. This is your new life and the sooner you accept it the easier it will be for you. You may think you know Viktor, but all us vampires, we know him more. And one thing for sure, what Viktor wants, he normally gets. From the moment he saw you, he had to have you. He drove Valentin and others to distraction as they hunted for you. Once you were captured, he would have paid a king’s ransom just to have you. He bought you and now he owns you. He decides what your life will be and he is adamant that you will do as you are told. And believe me, Dean, you will. Everyone does in the end.” 

As the two men stood looking at each other, it was then that there seemed to be a meeting of the minds. Dean seemed to understand where the vampire was coming from. It was as Dean processed the information, that Busbee decided it was time to leave him alone to think about things. “Dean. I need to give you your ‘vitamin’ injection. I don’t necessarily need your consent, but I would like it please.” 

The mention of the injection made Dean sharply raise his head. Eyes widened as he watched the vampire lift up the syringe and take a step towards him. Instinctively, the hunter stepped back in the hope that distance would somehow stop the inevitable from happening. Raising his hands in a placatory manner, Dean pleaded, “Look Busbee, please, I hear what you’re saying and I am seriously thinking things through, but drugging me isn’t gonna give me a clear head. It will probably make things worse. Please give me time. Can you find a way of stalling Viktor or something?” 

In fairness to the young vampire, Busbee seemed to stop and consider Dean’s request. Watching with bated breath, both vampire and hunter were distracted by the sudden arrival of pleasure slave, turned love guru/teacher, Trevor. 

Trevor looked from vampire to hunter and then down at the syringe. “Ah! Master Busbee, I’ve arrived just in time.” Dean watched as the slave moved with such confidence. Cocky as Trevor had been, Dean was sure that ‘Trev’ had never displayed such bravado in front of a vampire before. 

On the verge of responding, Dean was beaten to the mark by Busbee as the vampire asked, “just in time!?!” 

The slave corrected himself and attempted to reign in his new found cockiness. “Forgive me Master. Grand Master Viktor has ordered me to begin to teach this slave here everything there is to know about being the perfect pleasure slave. I felt, that as he’s now awake that it is as good as time to start his first lesson. Though, I’m not sure whether it will be as effective now, that the Grand Master has decided to add drugs into the mix.” 

Both the hunter and the doctor shared a look. Deep down Dean knew that Busbee was correct on a lot of things. He had no options or choice. Viktor was going to take whatever he wanted from him, whether he was happy to consent or not. The real question for the hunter was, whether he could ‘tolerate’ and play along in order to reduce the pain. When put like that, Dean had to agree with the doctor turned vampire. Unfortunately, as logical as everything sounded, Dean was faced with the a major complication. The singular connexion! It wasn’t as easy as just lying down and taking it in the hope that life will be tolerable. No. The more Dean submits, the more of himself will be lost as the connexion will inevitable join and bind the two souls as one. Dean, won’t just lose his body, he’ll lose control of his soul. It would destroy him. 

With such thoughts, Dean felt the walls crushing in on him. Looking towards ‘Trev the teacher’ who was eager to begin his tutelage on how to best give blowjob, Dean knew he couldn’t do it. Then, as he turned back towards the vampire, he realised that Busbee’s suggestion wouldn’t give him the peace of mind that he hoped for. Instead it would lead to total destruction of his soul at a faster speed. 

Trapped between the two men, Dean lowered his eyes and caught the reflective glint from the syringe and for a moment he seriously entertained oblivion. Perhaps, a brief escape from his reality was exactly what the doctor ordered. “Busb… apologies, Master Busbee, I believe you were about to inject me. Where would you like to place the injection?” 

It came as no surprise to Dean that Busbee was slightly shocked by the quick decision Dean had made. Both shared a silent conversation and came to an understanding. Dean noticed the sadness in Busbee’s eyes as the doctor advanced towards the elder Winchester and asked him to lie back down on his bed. Dean did so, without argument. 

As Dean closed his eyes and awaited the sharp pin prick as the needle would slide through his skin and deliver the drugs, he heard the doctor respond to Trevor. “Apologies, but given that the Grand Master has ordered this, there’s no point you wasting your time in trying to teach this one in his soon to be current state. He will be too out of it to either listen, never name attempt to execute. I would recommend coming back tomorrow, mid afternoon. The drugs should be out of his system by then and he should be able to listen and retain any information.” 

Dean heard Trevor sigh and then walk out of the room. Taking a deep sigh, he opened his eyes as the vampire began to swab his arm. “Well doc, so much for facing my problem hey? I’m not as such facing the elephant in the room as I am attempting to blot the elephant out of sight.” Dean managed a nervous giggle as Busbee began to inject the unknown drug into his system. 

Dean could feel the effects almost immediately as his vision began to blur. In a slurred speech, Dean managed to offer his thanks to Busbee for giving him a little more time to think things through. As he began to float further Dean thought he heard the sad reply from Busbee, “I’m sorry Dean. I’m truly sorry.” 

As the vampire left the room, neither the hunter or the doctor had remembered the camera rolling. So neither would have seen the smile grow on the Grand Master’s face. A smile that grew much larger as the action of Busbee leaving and turning down the lights highlighted to Viktor that another milestone had been reached. 

Through the lens of the camera as well as feeling the change through the bond, Viktor witnessed a glow coming from his treasure. It was clear, that somewhere in the conversation between the doctor and his slave, Dean had moved closer to accepting his new role. 

It was with a warm and glowing feeling that Viktor turned off the computer monitor and walked out of his office.


	28. Be still my avenging heart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay. These few weeks are busy for me. 
> 
> In regards to this chapter, I'm not happy with it for a number of reasons but I wanted to keep the story moving as well as get at least a chapter up this week. So please accept my apologies as I feel this could have been better written. 
> 
> Anyhow - please enjoy it.

Chapter 28: Be still my avenging heart!

[Kate’s POV]

What a week it had been! In the 10+ years Kate had served the Volkov Clan, she couldn’t recall such a roller coaster of emotions, and every emotion basically happened on top of one another. In such a short period of time she had experienced shock, anger, dismay and disillusion, submission, jealousy, vengefulness and even some hope. And given her personality and her past, Kate didn’t handle showing an emotion, never name such a variety of them. 

Sighing, she felt she shouldn’t be surprised, because let’s face it, anytime her life clashed with a Winchester, something dramatic always happened. She had much to lose, given that she had spent the last decade rising from being a insignificant barn dwelling vampire, to holding a very secure and powerful position in the strongest clan in the world. 

Looking across the bedroom she shared with Bridget, she couldn’t help smile at the reason her life had changed so much. Bridget Volkov was truly beautiful and as Kate took in the body of the vampire, lying resting on their bed, the younger vampire couldn’t help recall how she had got there. Thinking back, she remembered how the newly turned vampire dragged her away from the Winchesters and towards the car. 

A single tear escaped and slid down her face as she relived the scene where her beloved, and soulmate Luther, was shot and killed by John Winchester. The loss of Luther had almost destroyed her. She recalled how she attempted to hunt down the Winchesters a few months later when she managed to pull herself together, only to find out that the target – John Winchester – had died in some hospital in the middle of ‘bum fuck’ nowhere. Furious that she had lost the object of her revenge, Kate had wandered alone and without purpose. 

It had been by chance, that she decided to hunt in Chicago, on a mission of self-destruction. Fortunately for her, as she tore apart her fifth 20 something human, she was found by one of the local Clan representatives. Originally, someone from the Clan had been dispatched to get rid of the rogue vampire who was calling too much attention to their kind. She was fortunate, as the that vampire took pity on her and luckily hid her, just in time, as a legendary vampire hunter, named Gordon Walker was 10 minutes away from finding and beheading her. 

Despite her failure to recall the name of the vampire who had both saved her, she had to thank him as it was his action, to trail her in front of the nearest powerful Volkov representative that lead her to meet Bridget. Even after all this time, her soul still managed to flutter as she remembered how Bridget’s eyes had widened and lit up when she saw Kate for the first time. It had been love at first sight, or at least it had been soulmate love at first sight for Bridget. 

On meeting Kate, Bridget immediately sensed the utter despair that was practically rolling off Kate as she still was trying to come to terms with losing her soulmate, Luther, 3 months after it had happened. If Kate was honest, she had hated Bridget when she met her for the first time, because the powerful vampire was everything both her and Luther had despised. Bridget represented wealth, position and power. Both Luther and Kate believed in the simple existence. It was the reason they had chosen to live in a smaller coven. But as Bridget began to introduce her to the empire, Kate quickly realised that the Clan brought stability, security and a freedom to truly be who she wanted to be without too much fear of retribution. 

In fact, with Bridget’s tutelage and resources, Kate rose rapidly through the Clan ranks and the younger vampire soon realised that her broken heart could be refilled, this time with power and torture. And refill she did, filling her heart full to the brim and then some. The only price, as she saw it was that she give herself freely to Bridget. 

In fairness, Bridget had never forced or coerced Kate into her bed and a relationship. Kate, had taken that decision all on her own, when she realised that an alliance through sex (and dare she even refer to it as love) with the third in line to the Volkov Clan fortune, placed her secure and well fed for practically an eternity. 

Unfortunately, her comfortable existence shattered over a year ago when the face of a ‘Winchester’ – Sam Winchester to be correct – flashed in a vision to her and every vampire who walked the earth saw their Alpha be executed during the raid of the British Men of Letters Headquarters. The sudden disappearance of the Alpha, had created a power vacuum right at the heart of her world and Grand Masters from different Clans were now vying for the position. That had led to the Winchester’s entering her world again, this time in the shape of a call to find and capture Dean Winchester.

She recalled the scene over 8 months ago, when Bridget had first shared her fears about her father’s newest obsession. At first, Kate wasn’t sure as to what Bridget was referring to, until her lover and Master issued orders for Kate to organise the hunt for Dean Winchester in the region that Bridget governed. And so, for the next 8 months, Kate had to wade through report after report of each and every Dean look a like that had been picked up in the North Eastern region of the United States of America. 

Of course, it all went crazy the moment she learned that Viktor had only gone and bought the hunter and that he was currently on his way to the country estate. On hearing the news, Kate had been divided on how she felt. One half of her was excited about seeing John Winchester’s eldest son again as she really wanted to torture and slowly destroy him. It wasn’t exactly revenge, but as she give it further thought, she felt it was perhaps a very fitting punishment. The other part of her feared that death would once again follow a Winchester. 

So, it was no surprise that within hours of the hunter arriving, Viktor and Valentin had called a meeting of the full council. Prior to the meeting, Kate had spent over an hour trying to convince Bridget to persuade Viktor to kill Dean. Though, deep down she wanted to be the one to extinguish Winchester’s life, but even she knew that that privilege would most likely fall to the Grand Master. Unfortunately, the problem was that everyone had noticed how obsessed Viktor had got about the hunter and everyone knew that Viktor was more interested in keeping the human alive and enslaved. 

After a number of seductive attempts at lobbying, Kate managed to secure a commitment from Bridget to question her father further about his decision to keep Dean. Kate shuddered as she thought back to the Council meeting. True to her word, Kate sat in relative silence, as she watched Bridget outline the risks involved in keeping Dean Winchester alive. So it was with some despair, tinged with a touch of anger, that Kate listened to Viktor’s rationale for keeping the older Winchester boy. 

Kate managed to contain her temper and only did so because she convinced herself that the Grand Master’s logic was reasonable. She had to set aside her personal hatred and think of what was good for the Clan. When she did, she realised that Michael was the bigger threat. If Dean Winchester’s blood could somehow ‘tip the scales’ in the Clan’s favour, then it made sense to keep Dean alive and use him. 

Aware of her Grand Master’s ability to read minds, she locked down her thoughts on the hunter as tightly as she could as to avoid an unnecessary confrontation. As much as she felt vindicated about her feelings on the matter, she was well aware of just how unstable Viktor was, when it came to the human. She was already unnerved by overhearing from Valentin, that Viktor had resorted to referring to the hunter as his ‘treasure’. She could also read the Council enough to see that over the duration of the conversation, Master Viktor’s temper had begun to rise. Thankfully, Valentin had also read the room well and have pushed the meeting to some sort of amicable and productive close. 

Fighting to keep a good poker face, Kate had managed to leave the meeting and escape back to the relative safety of Bridget and her room. It was in the safety of the room, that she let rip and broke a number of chairs and ornaments. She was in the process of cleaning up when Bridget arrived back and it took less than 2 seconds for the older vampire to work out that there was a major problem. 

“It doesn’t take a trashed room to tell me that you’re furious about Viktor’s decision to keep the human.” Kate was shocked that Bridget had immediately went straight to the heart of the problem. Kate’s first thought was to lie and deflect, but her experience had told her that was a bad idea. Bridget had a low tolerance rate for bullshit. “As we’re back in our room, we’re equals, so yeah, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to work out that I’m pissed Brid. I’m…” 

Stopped before she could go into a full rant, Bridget interrupted. “No need to be bitch Kay. I knew something was wrong because you were quieter than usual and you stomped off just after the meeting. Come to think it, you’ve been a little off for most of the week. I know it’s to do with Winchester, but I can’t put my finger on what’s the real problem.” 

Deep down Kate knew she had to be open and honest with Bridget, but was sort of pissed that Bridget hadn’t already worked it out. She struggled with getting her words out. After all, she had been dreading having this conversation for the past 8 or so years. She had been trying to re-invent herself and was adamant on her past staying in the past, but standing in front of her lover and superior, she needed to tell her retell her story – this time leaving nothing out. 

Lowering her eyes and shoulders in a sign of defeat and submission, Kate proceeded to share with Bridget, what truly happened all those years ago. At the end of the discussion, Bridget silently walked towards her and embraced her. “I’m so sorry Kay. I had known for a number of years that there had been another, more important one, before me. My guess was that you had found your soulmate, but I didn’t pry as I assumed that with his or her absence, it meant they were dead. I wanted to spare you the memory. But I never imagined that it was Daddy Winchester that took your Luther from you. Now I understand.” 

Of all the ways Kate had expected the conversation to go, it was not this way. Bridget was a Volkov and sired by Viktor. She was over 1000 years old and she took no crap. Rich, powerful and experienced, she could easily have any vampire or human in the world, but somehow she had taken notice of Kate and had fallen in love. There and then, Kate realised that she did truly love her Brid. 

“I’m sorry Brid that I kept this from you. At first, I didn’t think you needed to know I had loved another before you. Then I thought you would hate that you were not my only love and then after time I decided to let the past stay in the past and create a new life with you and only you. So that’s what I did. Then this bloody Winchester obsession began and it brought everything back up again. I never thought for one moment we would ever be in this position, but here we are.”

Kate and Bridget stared at one another. After a few minutes of silence, Kate continued. “What do we do about this? Winchester will bring death to us all. I can feel it.” Kate had moved away from Brid and had returned to nervously cleaning up her previous mess. Bridget countered with bravado. “He’s only one human. He’s warded, drugged and weakened. We’ll use more spell work as well. So you’ve nothing to worry about Kay. He’s under control.” 

Kate couldn’t help but release a short nervous giggle. “I’m sorry Bridget, but I felt a similar way as did Luther and that was right before the shit hit the fan. They destroyed our entire nest. All of us, bar me and a baby vamp I had newly turned. We hadn’t a chance. Then, over the years, I heard tales, as you have about all the death and destruction the two Winchester brothers have brought the entire world. That’s why I didn’t pursue them anymore, because they bring an end to anything that isn’t human. And I couldn’t bare to see that happen to you or the Clan.” Kate decided she was getting too emotion, so she stopped talking. 

It was at that stage that Bridget made her lie down on the bed and for the next hour or so, they comforted each other and talked about options and possibilities on how to deal with Winchester and with Viktor, if it were to come to that. When the time came for Bridget to attend a meeting with Valentin and Viktor, Kate had admitted that she wasn’t sure if she could control herself around Dean Winchester. 

A few hours later the younger vampire saw her lover and Master return from some sort of meeting involving the hunter. Kate knew immediately that Bridget had witnessed something important, but as much as Kate tried to ascertain what had transpired, the older vampire closed her down. After three attempts to get information on what Viktor had done, Bridget admitted that the Grand Master had used powerful magic as well as take certain precautions and there was no way Dean, or Michael, could endanger the Volkov Clan. 

Kate had wanted to believe her lover so much, but sadly, her fears were realised just a few days after the hunter had arrived, when Dean injured a few vampires in an attempt to escape, through the front entrance, of all ways. Despite the failure, she couldn’t help but be impressed by his sheer determination to escape. Had she not witnessed it from the first floor landing she wouldn’t have believed it possible. She knew the hunter hadn’t seen her, but she had seen him. It felt as is she was watching in slow motion as she saw Winchester struggle towards freedom and fail as the magic kicked in. 

Though, the Dean had killed Luther, she couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him as she watched the pain and despair on his face. Unfortunately that wasn’t the most troubling of thoughts to enter her mind. It was how her Grand Master was acting. Over the past few days she had heard rumours from some of the other vampires, and in particular, the guards that Viktor had been obsessing more than normal over Winchester and was looking forward to strengthening some sort of bond. So when she saw, first hand, how Viktor touched the unconscious hunter just before he was dragged back to his cell, she couldn’t help but wonder what was really going on. 

Of course, it wasn’t until she witnessed her Grand Master wrap his arms around the hunter, whilst a young and innocent slave was whipped to death, that she knew there was something significant that she was missing. Unfortunately, try as she might, Bridget remained tight lipped about whatever big secret Viktor had sworn her to. 

Shutting the windows to block out the smell of the dead slave’s blood, Kate returned to pacing across the room. She knew, as did most of the household, what was about to transpire in the Grand Master’s quarters. Viktor had been in fine form for most of the afternoon and reports had reached her that servants had heard him singing whilst he showered. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to work out what had put Viktor in such a good mood, considering a slave had been so disrespectful, the Grand Master should have still been in a foul form. 

The young vampire was interrupted by the turning of the door knob as Bridget entered the room. “I see you couldn’t watching any longer either?” Kate was 90% sure Bridget wasn’t asking her a question, but she felt compelled to give some sort of answer or justification. “Yeah. I mean, I love the smell of blood like any other vampire, but the boy pissed and shit himself. It’s hardly the odour I want when thinking of dining. And you?” 

Bridget looked a little confused at the question. “And me, what?” 

“Well, I half expected you to be upstairs with Grand Master, ensuring that justice was done.” Kate couldn’t help add some sass to her statement. She knew it wasn’t Bridget’s fault, but there was an anger in her that she couldn’t quite understand. 

“No Kate. I wasn’t upstairs and you know damn well what Viktor has got planned for his own personal entertainment this evening. So what’s with the attitude?” Bridget wasn’t taken her crap tonight and Kate knew that she was walking a fine line. She was Bridget’s lover, but she was also her subordinate and her comments were bordering as disrespectful at best and blatant insubordination at worst. 

“You’ve been in a weird mood for the last few days and I know it’s to do with Winchester. We’ve already talked about this Kay. You know that the hunter isn’t going any place and he’s warded so we don’t have to fear the archangel. I even agreed to keep an eye on things, so as far as I’m concerned you shouldn’t be bitching. So, can we draw a fucking line under this?” Bridget had moved well within Kate’s comfort zone as she spoke and the younger vampire found herself cramped up against the wall with Bridget eyeballing her. 

“What’s the deal Kate? You forget, I know you, so if you’re not going to let this lie, you need to tell me what else is going on in that head of yours?” Bridget had spoken in a tone that was both sincere but clear. ‘I’m not prepared to take further shit from you on this matter.’

Sighing, Kate lowered her eyes with her head. “I’m sorry Brid. I truly am. I know what we discussed and agreed but I feel angry and I’m not sure why.” Realising that Bridget had moved whilst she had spoken and now Kate had an opportunity to step sideways. Taking the avenue of escape, she stepped to the left and then moved around the older vampire, walking over and sitting down on the edge of their bed. 

“I know that with your position of trust with the Grand Master, you are privileged with information that you cannot share. I get it and I understand, but when it comes to Winchester, the normal rules of engagement that I abide by, don’t apply. His father… and his brother and he … they killed … I… I know I am bound by my oath to the Grand Master and my promise to you, but I know that I will struggle to keep from killing the hunter if I have the opportunity. The temptation is too great and .. well I know that there’s something else. Something between Grand Master Viktor and the hunter, something secret.” 

At the very mention of the word ‘secret’ Kate could see Bridget shift; her lover’s tell that she was lying, or about to lie, was clearly on show. “Secret? What do you mean there’s a secret? We’ve talked about this Kate. I told you there was nothing to be concerned about, everything was in hand. Why bring this up, again?” 

“I know you Brid. I know we you’re lying and I know you’re lying now. I understand you are bound by some sort of promise, but I don’t have to like it. Also, I’m not stupid. Dean Winchester broke so many rules when he tried to escape and despite all of that, I watched, like everyone else did, the Grand Master cuddle him. His blood must be amazing for such disrespect to go totally unpunished. If not his blood, must be the best lay known to man!” Kate’s chest was moving as she continued to get worked up. “Any other slave would have been ripped apart. Instead, we took a loyal young slave and punished him in Winchester’s stead. What message does that send out to vampire and slave, alike?” 

On seeing the anger in Kate, Bridget had moved and positioned herself by her lover’s side. Turning and lifting her hand to Kate’s cheek, she looked her in the eyes and spoke. “I could never keep anything from you, could I? I would love to share this secret with you Kate, but I can’t. But if you love me then believe me when I say, that everything is in hand. Viktor has taken on such commitment to ensure that our Clan will not just survive the archangel, but will take the place of Alpha of our kind one day soon. Believe me. Please.” 

At that very moment, Kate couldn’t do anything other than nod in agreement and believe Bridget. As if sensing, that her lover was still questioning things, Bridget continued. “And as for Winchester. I can assure you, his punishment will be much worse than the young man’s. I can only imagine the impact of watching an innocent boy take his place will be hard enough on him, but given the looks Viktor has been giving him, I know, Dean Winchester’s nightmare is just about to start. And Kate… I promise you… the hunter will be punished.. for a very, very … very long time.” 

With such assurances, Kate and Bridget embraced and fell onto the bed and lost themselves in each other. 

__________ __________________________ _____________

 

News of the Grand Master spending the night with his slave worried many in the mansion, but the news only fuelled Kate’s previous concerns. Despite Bridget’s promises and the temporary ‘ceasefire’ they had on the issue, Kate had remained undecided but as a loyal subject, she followed orders. So, it was with a concerning interest that she took the news of the emergency summit meeting that had been arranged between the Volkov and Richstein Clan for that evening. In fact, the only good news was that she had glimpsed a blood stained and bruised Dean Winchester limping as he was escorted back to his cell. 

Despite some afternoon fun with Bridget to help relieve the building tension, she remained anxious. Her anxiety didn’t dissipate as she watched Bridget rush off to attend a strategy meeting before the Richstein’s arrived. Kate had not been allowed to the first part of the meeting, but had to present a number of reports later on. Throughout the meeting, Kate had closed herself off and tried not to think too much about Dean Winchester or anything to do with Michael. She thought she had done well, until Viktor pulled her aside after a meeting to have a private word, that many of her fears were allayed. 

It had been unexpected that Viktor would speak to her about Dean Winchester, but she shouldn’t have been surprised, given as she witnessed how his gift of reading minds had increased recently. For many years she had witnessed the Grand Master’s gift of mind reading in action, but she was truly impressed by how his ability had been enhanced. In addition to his stronger powers, she felt that some else was different, but she couldn’t quite describe what the change was, but she wasn’t sure as to whether the change was good or bad. 

She wasn’t alone in her thoughts as Bridget lingered in the hope to be included in the private conversation, but Viktor had insisted that the younger vampire was in no real danger. If her heart had been beating, it would have stopped when she heard Viktor utter the words, “now, now. There’s not need to fear me. I’m just keen to chat to you about something as it occurs to me that with the purchase of the hunter, Winchester, I hadn’t thought about how his presence here could upset you. That’s why I wanted to sit down and have a chat about it. You know. Find out what your thoughts are on the matter.” 

Part of Kate wanted to lie to Viktor but she knew that lying was not an option. Thankfully her honesty was rewarded with Viktor promising her the amazing opportunity to extract some sort of revenge on the hunter. It wasn’t the golden opportunity to end his life, but as she listened to her Grand Master as he shared the secret. With the information, she gained a clearer picture about the rituals and the bond. She understood what had been done to the hunter and what he was going to endure for what would effectively be forever. It was going to have to be punishment enough. The added bonus was, that she could damage and torture him on a regular basis. In fact, Viktor seemed adamant that she make it part of her daily routine to meet with the hunter. 

Armed with the new authorisation, Kate returned to her room to be met by a nervous Bridget. “Are you OK? What did Viktor want with you?” 

Studying her lover, Kate noticed that Bridget was less than her normal confident self. She seemed nervous and unsure. If Kate didn’t know better she would assume Bridget didn’t trust her sire 100%. This was unusual. In the 10 years that she had interacted with the Volkov leadership, she had never seen Bridget display any uncertainty. Until now. 

“Emm.. nothing much. You know that with his freaky mind reading shit, he was able to see right through me and wanted to chat about my intentions towards his ‘beloved treasure’. I told him the truth. Everything, from my past to what I currently feel about Dean ‘bloody’ Winchester. There was no point lying.” Kate stopped talking and assessed how the news was landing. Bridget just stared intensely at her as if she still wasn’t sure of something. 

“And?!?” Bridget wanted to know everything. Shrugging she continued. “And…. Then he embraced me and told me that Dean was his to kill if, and when, the time came. But, he did recognise that I had a claim on the hunter and he rewarded my honesty with the honour of torturing and damaging Winchester within reason as much as I liked.” Kate held nothing back. Not about what Viktor had said or what she had agreed to. Bridget could tell that she was content with the situation or as content as she was allowed to be. 

The remainder of the day was spent waiting for the Richstein delegation to arrive and get settled in before the exclusive talks would begin. Kate knew it was nothing personal as to why she wasn’t needed in such a negotiation, but she couldn’t help feel a little abandoned. In an attempt to feel closer to the action, she took the opportunity to discuss the pending discussions between the Clans with Bridget. 

“Do you think they’ll have any redlines?” Kate’s question took Bridget by surprise. The sudden change in topic was welcome, but the new topic was no less awkward. 

Bridget replied with interest. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m referring to Winchester. It’s obvious that they’re here because we have Sam Winchester’s beloved brother. And given how strategically important the human is in both the Michael situation as well as who will be the next vampire Alpha, I’m assuming they’re going to play hardball.” As Kate used her traditional Board Room language, Bridget couldn’t help but smile a bit. “You’re right. Thankfully, now that Viktor has shared the information about his bonding to the hunter with you, we can have no more secrets between us.” As Bridget spoke, Kate could tell that her lover was nervous. “And?” Kate nudged for Bridget to continue. 

“Well, surely you’ve seen the changes in my father? …. I know that the bonding was needed, but I’m still worried about how the singular connexion will impact on him. I understand that it’s meant to change Winchester, but such magic like that always has repercussions for everyone involved. And, the fact that Viktor lay with the human all night tells me that this bond is changing him too. I only hope that it’s not changing him too much.” 

Kate tried to process what repercussion could entail. Then it dawned on her. Vampires, especially ones as old and as powerful as Grand Masters tended to be very possessive, collecting rare treasures throughout the ages. She recalled how Bridget had gained permission to show her the lower vaults within the mansion a few years ago. To this day, she still isn’t sure of the true historic and monetary value of what was locked down there. It didn’t escape her attention, that the Grand Master had insisted in keeping Dean Winchester imprisoned in a one of the vault chambers that he had refurbished to house his ‘treasure’. 

“That could be a problem, couldn’t it?” Not waiting for a response, Kate continued. “I mean, we both know that he was obsessed with the hunter before Winchester even got here. He even keeps him securely locked up in the one of the old vault chambers. So, if he’s affected by the bonding in some way, something tells me that he’ll sacrifice anything to protect what’s his. My fear is he could lose his objectivity and in a worse case scenario, he could very well take us to war with another clan if we’re not careful. Oh Brid, is that what we can afford at this stage? What with Michael and possible Sam bloody Winchester hunting for the human.”

Unfortunately they didn’t get a chance to continue their conversation as Bridget was informed that the Richsteins were ready to meet with them. After receiving the news, Bridget hugged Kate and left. It was a few hours later when she heard Bridget enter their room. 

Immediately she could tell that the her lover was less than happy by how things had went at the meeting with Heinrich and Josef Richter. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Kate asked in a sleepy voice as to what had happened. She was met with an angry Bridget barking how the Richstein’s would only side with the Volkov’s against Michael as long as they too had access to Winchester in some way. 

Staring at Bridget, Kate asked. “What do you mean, access to Winchester?” 

“Exactly what I said. My father was not happy, and he told both Val and I that telepathically. But we don’t have a choice. The intel was showing that a number of the Clans had already sided with the archangel and in order to keep what power we have, we needed to stow our run for supremacy over all Clans, until this all was over. So, it was with huge reluctance, that Viktor agreed Heinrich could drink from the hunter.” As Bridget finished speaking, Kate used the silence to process what ramifications the decision could have both for the Clan, Viktor and also for own personal access to the hunter. 

“What does that mean when he says drink from the hunter?” As if understanding what Kate was really trying to ascertain, Bridget smiled. “Don’t worry Kay, it’s a very restricted access deal that was agreed. If anything, with more blood loss, Winchester won’t have the energy to try and fight back, never name escape. So, it means you still get to have your fun and annoy and torture to you little heart’s content.” 

Relaxing a bit, Kate stated. “Well, at least that’s something….. I know it’s not ideal Brid, but it was a little ambitious, even by Volkov standards to think that the Richsteins were going to allow such a game changer to go by them. I’m assuming they offered some monetary compensation for Grand Master allowing such access? So where are things now?”

“In answer to your query on the money. Hell yes, at least we got half of the amount back, so that’s something. Also, he only gets blood and he’s supervised at all times. In answer to the second. Both Viktor and Heinrich were seen waltzing and skipping off towards the basement to … well let’s just say…. To have a drink and toast their new agreement.” 

Kate fell into a deep rest. One she hadn’t really had for a while. She was more relaxed as she allowed her mind to wander down through the levels towards a vault chamber. She could imagine how the murdering bane of her existence was suffering and that thought made her very happy. 

In fact, the thought of Dean Winchester languishing unconscious in his cell stuck with her for a number of days as she heard that he was too weak to move more freely about. Though, Kate suspected, that as much as this might be true, it was also clear that Viktor wanted to limit Dean’s exposure to the visiting vampires as much as possible. That’s why it was with great surprise that she heard that the hunter had been allowed out of his cell to wander the hallways of the mansion. 

At that thought, Kate decided it was now time that she re-introduced herself to Dean Winchester. With a renewed determination, Kate set out to locate the hunter and begin a new chapter in her story of revenge. 

After a quick visit to the security room, Kate was very quickly able to locate the hunter. Smiling as she realised from the footage that he was just starting his first lesson on how to be a pleasure slave. Barking a quick ‘thanks’ she practically skipped her way out of the room, down two floors and made her way towards the corner training room on the ground floor. 

It wasn’t difficult to locate which room Dean was in. All she had to do was to find the room that had at least one vampire guard placed outside it. This was a new development, following an order from Viktor the day before. Bridget had stated the hunter was allowed out of his cell, but the Grand Master was wary of letting him walk freely about the place. Kate got the feeling it was as much for the hunter’s protection as it was for Viktor’s peace of mind. 

As she got to the doorway, she gently nudged it open just enough, so she could observe without detection. And so she watched as the slave Trevor was attempted to go through the importance of being always prepared. 

“It’s simple, we pleasure slaves must always be ready and willing, because our Master could call for us at any time and will not expect to have to wait or even to prepare us. Do you understand, Dean?” It was clear to Kate, that Dean wasn’t impressed by the suggestion as his face contorted in disgust. The facial expression was followed up with, “There are many things that I will do but I can tell you now, there’s not a snowball’s chance in hell, that I will be inserting anything up my ass. So you can just forget about it Trevor! ” 

It was clear that Dean was referring to Trevor’s instruction that he had to prepare himself and walk around with a butt plug, just on the off chance that he’ll be called to ‘service’ his Master at a moments’ notice. Kate watched on and saw the frustration in the other slave’s body language. “Look Winchester, normally, I wouldn’t give a shit whether you prep or don’t prep yourself, but the Grand Master has personally tasked me with training you. So, if you look bad, then I look bad.” 

Dean seemed to laughed. “No offence, but you haven’t told me anything to persuade me to start listening to you, never name acting on your advice.” Clearly pissed, Trevor snarked back. “You really are stupid, aren’t you? Don’t you realise that fighting what you are is only going to lead to pain for everyone. You mightn’t give a shit about what happens to yourself but the rest of us will have to suffer as well. And I’m not talking just about me, I’m talking about the innocent younger slaves who will have to endure the Grand Master’s wrath and all because you keep breaking the rules.” Exasperated with the hunter, Trevor asked, “don’t you care about anyone, including yourself?” 

It was at that point of the conversation that Kate decided to enter the game. “Well, that’s because he knows how worthless and unimportant he is, don’t you Mr Winchester?” On hearing her voice, Dean had turned quickly and gasped as he took in the new presence in the room. Shocked as he recognised her, Dean stood up and took a few steps backward until his back was against the far wall. 

Trevor also reacted to her presence, but his actions were of respect as any good slave had been trained. Bowing his head and lowering his eyes he welcomed his Mistress to the room and asked how he could be of assistance? 

Following the initial shock of seeing an ‘old acquaintance’, Dean found his voice. “I wondered what happened to you. I thought you might have died but I guess you slithered you way into the Clan, didn’t you? …. Forgive me but I’m having trouble remembering your name. Was it Kerry or emmm.. Kathleen. That’s it, wasn’t it?” Kate just looked at him and smiled. It was like reliving their first encounter all over again as she took in his bravado and snark. Grinning she replied. “Firstly, we both know that my name is Kate and secondly…. well Dean, if we’re going to go there, let’s look at ourselves, shall we?”

Dean didn’t respond, instead Kate took the chance to take a closer look. Quickly, she could tell that the hunter was in pain and every sudden movement was hurting him. She could also see how pale he was as he attempted to look strong in her presence. It was clear he was struggling to remain standing. Stepping a little closer, she spoke. “After our last encounter, I will admit that I was not in a good place. After all, you and your kin had murdered my soulmate and my entire nest. I had no one and I had nowhere to go. Despite having nothing, I refused to let myself be defined by any man and I found my way in the world all the way to the strongest Clan and now I have a seat at the top table Dean. So, that’s my story, but I’m looking at the state of you and I can see that you didn’t amount to much. But I’m not surprised.” 

Dean scowled. “Yeah, you’ve travelled far, haven’t you? You may live in a big house and have lots of cash, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re a bottom feeding piece of shit blood sucker.” As Dean was about to continue, Kate felt it was time to silence him. Moving at lightening speed, she reached out and raised her hand and slapped him on his face. “Silence Dean. Since entering here you’ve showing me no respect and broken so many rules. I can assure you, someone young and innocent will pay for your transgressions.” 

Kate knew her comments had the effect she was looking for as the elder Winchester shut up and physically slouched, as good as announcing his defeat. “I’m looking at you Dean, and I’m not impressed. You see, I’ve been following your exploits for the last decade and I’m not surprised that you’re in the position that you’re in. I knew from the moment that I saw you leaning over your car, pretending to fix the engine all those years ago, that this was always going to be where you would end up.” Dean looked confused, so she decided to elaborate.

“ I should have known you’d be too dumb to work it out. I’ll make it simple for you, shall I? … Even back then, you were not a general, only the cannon fodder. Your dad was the real boss and he thought nothing of staking you out like a tethered goat as he waited for a predator to take notice and swoop in. I have to say, that I couldn’t help take notice as I watched that cute little ass of yours move, it was almost worth getting an arrow line with dead mans’ blood on it. Butttt… I digress. You were always the pawn, weren’t you Dean. All your life you’ve been the good little slave, putting the needs of others above your own.” 

“Shut up bitch! I’m no slave.” The lack of real strength in Dean’s words and his body language told her that she found his weak or soft spot, so she continued. “Oh Dean, we both know that you’ve always been a slave. From the early age of four, your job was to look after your little brother. You had no life for so many years, as you spent your child hood making sure to raise your brother as well as do any chores your father told you to do. You never did anything for yourself.” 

“Tell me Dean, did you get paid to be a babysitter or an assistant to your dad? …. No, you didn’t. You did what you were told and didn’t answer back. Even when Daddy died, you continued to do everything for baby brother, even going to hell for him, or that’s what I heard. I mean let’s face it, everyone has heard the stories. It’s clear, that your role hasn’t changed much in the past 14 or so years. Has it?” 

As Kate took in the hunter, she could see her words were cutting deeper than she had expected. Then it hit her, the hunter was weakening. Whatever Viktor had been doing, was clearly working. Now, she understood why the Grand Master was keen for her to torture the hunter. It was an additional way of breaking him down further, effectively softening him up so that Viktor could achieve what he needed even quicker. As she took in the human in front of her, she could tell that it was working and that it wouldn’t take much to totally destroy Winchester. So she continued. 

“I mean you even were earmarked for an angel vessel. If that’s not the ultimate use for a slave, I don’t know what is. And you had to be the perfect vessel for the strongest archangel, which in my book, that makes you the most ultimate slave. But, from what I heard, you failed to be good even at that, that’s why Michael dumped your ass and hasn’t bothered coming looking for you.” 

At the mention of the archangel, Dean seemed to take more notice. In fact, as she looked closer at the hunter she could sense that her taunts were riling him up. “Bullshit! I might be held here against my will, but I’m no slave. I’ve done stuff…. Emm… I’ve kicked some serious bad guy ass over the past decade, including your mother or grandmother or whatever… you know who I mean… Eve! I’ve also taken out Dick ‘frickin’ Roman, King of the Leviathans and I’ve dusted Lucifer’s ass. The fact that I’m trapped in this shit hole is more to do with the fact that your insane Grand Master had people hunt me down. And while we’re at it Kate, let’s look at you a little bit closer, shall we?” 

Dean managed to edge forward, deliberately breaking into her personal space. Kate wasn’t sure if he was brave or suicidal as his stance became more aggressive. Such was his body language, that she could see the other slave, Trevor, slowly edge further away from the two of them. With that in mind, Kate turned to Trevor and spoke. “Trevor. I think Mr Winchester and I need to have a private conversation. Please leave us and stand outside the door. I will call you back in when it’s time.” 

Leaving no room for any debate, she raised her hand and pointed towards the door. She could tell that the slave was worried and feared for the safety of the Grand Master’s prized treasure and as such he seemed to waiver before he heard the growl she give. With the one warning, the other slave practically ran towards the door, leaving Kate standing facing the hunter. 

“Now, Dean, why don’t you tell me what you really want to say to me. I know you’re gearing up for something ‘profound’.” Kate smirked as she watched the hunter straighten up. “As I said Kate, let’s look at you. You haven’t really changed a bit, have you? You’re still that dumb angry wannabe leader who’s arrogance is going to get those dearest to her killed. Just like it got your last boyfriend killed.” Kate was a little confused by his comeback remark and it must have shown on her face as Dean elaborated. “Yeah, just like all those years ago when you sauntered into a bar and had the luck to come across a world renowned vampire hunter and you thought, I’m a big girl and I can do whatever I want. So you killed him, without thinking what would happen.” 

Stepping a little closer and clinching his fists, he continued. “Then you thought you would steal a trophy. All the time, you thought I’m so tough, no one will ever come hunting me. Buttttt….. you didn’t realise that you’d just invited death into your coven. To your family. So it was really easy tracking your dumbass and before you knew it, we found you. We even laid on the easiest of traps, which you wandered right into and as a result you got your coven killed and your lover got a bullet in his head. You do realise, your stupidity killed your boyfriend?”

Smirking he continued. “You don’t even know that we let you live. Yes…. We could have chased after you and killed you, but we thought you weren’t even worth the trouble. That’s how pathetic you were. …. Even now, I’m trying to work out whether you’re worth my time no..” 

Kate wasn’t sure when she snapped, but she did and within seconds she launched herself towards Dean and pushed him back against the wall. Dazed and nursing some bruised ribs, he made little attempt to defend himself as she came at him again. This time, she managed to pin him by the neck to the wall and was slowly lifting him of the ground by the neck. Gasping for air, he weakly struggled. Then, as quickly as the red mist had arrived, it dispersed and she opened her hand and the hunter fell to the ground, heaving as he fought to get much needed oxygen into his lungs. 

Fortunately, her anger had not been such, that she couldn’t think straight and it was as she was throwing him against the wall, that she realised that he wasn’t really fighting back. Then it hit her as to what was really going on. 

Looking down at the hunter, she could see him trying to crawl away from her. She decided to watch his feeble attempts to put some distance, but after a few minutes she decided to intervene. Grabbing him by the back of the neck she hauled him back onto his feet and shoved him back against the wall. Face to face, Dean growled out. “Go on! Kill me you bitch!”

For a few seconds, Kate seriously considered ending Dean’s life and the consequences be damned, but she couldn’t. Instead, she replied. “You’d like that Dean, wouldn’t you? …. Hmm… take a look up to the ceiling, what do you see?” She paused and tried to give the hunter some time to work things out. When he responded with, “I don’t know, cracks and the serious need for spring clean”, she decided to enlighten him further. “Hmm. Funny, but that’s all you’ve got, isn’t it. You see, when I look up I see cameras. Do you know what that tells me?” 

Smirking Dean barked out, “Me thinks, it may be time for you to audition or something for America’s Got Talent.” Dean seemed to cringe at his lack of witty response. “All Mother Eve! You are really thick. Dean, Viktor calls you his treasure. He has a guard outside the door, but yet again, here I am able to throw you against the wall and hurt you, but no one’s rushing in here to stop me. I mean look at all these cameras. Yet, there’s been no alarms. Do you know why? … because Viktor knows I’m here. In fact, he ordered me to spend some time with you and help support you settling in here.” 

On hearing this, Dean was shaking his head. “No… no.. no.. there’s no way Viktor would let you anywhere near me. He mustn’t know our history. If he did, he wouldn’t have agreed to this. You’re lying, but don’t worry, …. I’m not scared of you, so why don’t you do your worst.” Watching his body language, she couldn’t help at be impressed at his persistence. 

“Oh Dean. He does and the Grand Master and I made a deal, that’s why he’s not rushing in here this very moment to save you because he knows I will keep my word, irrespective of your pathetic attempts to goad me.” Dean had managed to stagger to his feet. “Come on Kate. He must have given you something huge and priceless considering I was involved in the death of your soul mate. I mean, if my dad hadn’t have put a hole in your boyfriends’ head, I would have. I really enjoyed …” The hunter didn’t get a chance to finish what he said as he was punched in the stomach. 

As he bent over in pain, Kate grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer until they were face to face, practically inches from each other. “Nice try Winchester, but I know what you’re doing and it won’t work. You’re not worth it, but I’ll not lie to you, my loyalties were divided on what to do about you. I mean your daddy killed Luther, but still….. At first, when I heard you were coming here, I thought of nothing other than crushing your neck but after thinking on it and also speaking with Viktor, it became quite clear that there were better ways to get my revenge. After all, killing you would be over in seconds, whereas, now I get to torture you forever. So just as I suffer every day from the loss of Luther, you will suffer every day.”

Her words obviously annoyed the hunter as he immediately lunged at her. Throwing all his remaining strength into the head butt. The force of the attack managed to knock her backwards. Unfortunately for the human, his weakened state made little real impact as she managed to upright herself quickly and grab Dean’s arm and twist it around his back. As he struggled, she pushed his chest flat against the wall again. “I know that you want me to kill you Dean. That’s why you’re taunting me in the hope that I’ll kill you quick by slitting your throat, but the fact that you’re alive and enslaved and available for me to do whatever I want to you, will have to be revenge enough. So I’m going to protect you from yourself and hold you still for a few minutes, until you calm down. Shsssssshhhhh.” 

Kate wasn’t sure what happened next. She wasn’t sure whether it was the adrenalin and emotion from their conversation or whether it was how close she physically was standing to Dean Winchester’s exposed neck, but she was suddenly drawn to tasting him. As she attempted to calm him, her free hand began to wander over his back and down his side to his hips. Leaning closer she began to sniff his neck and before she could stop herself her tongue was licking his throat. 

The hunter was clearly uncomfortable by the change in circumstances and renewed his struggling, but it was clear to Kate that the combination of blood loss and drugs in his system had weakened Dean too much. Unnerved Dean spoke with a tremor, “Kate! What are you doing?” 

Stepping even closer until she was physically rubbing her body up against the human, Kate spoke in a monotone trancelike way. “Even in the dark, I could scent how delicious you were. I knew you were one of the hunters who had invaded our nest earlier that day, but I didn’t care. Your blood, it just sang out to me. All these years and I forgot just how tantalising your scent was and still is. You smell wonderful and I bet that you would taste just divine. Mmmmmm…..” 

She knew that the hunter was scared as his heart seemed to beat even quicker. Her thoughts tuned into the sounds of all that special blood pumping and slushing around in Dean’s veins, just within her reach. She heard Dean answer her. “You know Kate, I don’t think you’re allowed to taste the Master’s treasure, but we both know that you don’t do as you’re told. After all, you’re a strong independent woman. Why should you take orders from an old fart of a Grand Master like Viktor. Why now sink your teeth into this lovely neck and be done with it. I can promise you, I taste like nothing you’ve ever tasted before.” 

Then the smell hit her. Somehow in all the commotion she hadn’t noticed that the human had managed to cut himself and the smell of his blood had wafted through the air and had just hit her nostrils. All of a sudden a red blood like mist descended upon her and she dragged the hunter across the room towards a table. So quick was she that Dean struggled to keep upright as his legs were trailed over the short space. Lifting and turning him, she threw him backwards onto the table and continued to mount him, coming to rest at his hips with her legs straddling each side. 

Whatever the hunter’s intention had been beforehand, it was clear that he was frightened and his natural instinct to survive kicked in as he began to swing his fists at her in order to stop her from sinking her fangs into his neck. “Stay away from me you sadistic bitch!” Despite his waving weak arms and his words, Kate was easily able to subdue the hunter. “Someone like you Dean never learns, do you? You just think you can insult a way and no one will hold you to account. But Dean, I won’t take your shit here. Now, I’m going to teach you a lesson.” 

Talking was over and decision made, Kate managed to sink her teeth into a section of Dean’s neck that Viktor hadn’t managed to mark yet. The effect was immediate as she had her first taste of the nectar that was Dean’s blood. Instantly she purred. Though it had been over a decade of pain, at that very moment, she felt that losing her Luther was worth it just by tasting Dean Winchester. 

As she drank deeply she could tell that any fight the hunter had was quickly disappearing along with his strength and possibly his life force. She could hear his heart rate beginning to slow but failed to hear the big commotion behind her. Immediately she was hit with excruciating pain as it rattled through her body. Managing to turn her head, she could see her Grand Master was standing glaring at her as he used some of his power to physically fire her across the room. 

Landing on her side, she rolled and sprang up onto the wall and took a crouching position as she prepared to attack. Hissing at the new vampires in the room, Kate began to realise that she was drunk on Dean’s blood. Feeling invincible and extremely possessive over the human’s blood, she moved into an attack position. 

“Stop it Kate. Please, stop it. This isn’t you. It’s his blood. You’ve lost control and you’re not thinking straight. Please calm down and stand down.” Kate could hear Bridget and knew that she was talking sense but all she wanted at this stage was to keep drinking down that beautiful blood. 

Somewhere off to the left she could hear Bridget pleading with Viktor to have mercy. “You know it’s not her fault father. Please, don’t destroy her. I love her and she’s under the human’s blood spell or something. It’s the only reason why she would disobey both you and me and risk everything. It’s not like Kate and you know it Grand Master. Show compassion, you know that she should never have been put in the same room as him. …. He wants to die, look at the footage from the cameras and I’m sure you’ll see him tempt her. …. We both know he wants to escape and he knows the only way to out is by dying….” 

Kate felt a presence enter her mind. At first, she was petrified but soon realised that it was her Grand Master and he was attempting to reach her and bring her back under control. “My child. Shusssh… I’m not going to hurt you but I need to calm you down and bring you back. Do you hear me?” Kate wasn’t sure whether Viktor was actually in her mind or whether she was imagining everything, but she knew she couldn’t afford to ignore him. 

Struggling for a few minutes, she seemed to calm down. So much so, Viktor’s physical form had managed to walk across the room and embrace her. Stroking her hair, Viktor continued to press into her mind. “Kate. That’s right. You’re calm and relaxed… It’s my fault, I was arrogant and thought that you could handle this, but I realise that your history and his blood were always going to be too much for you. I’m sorry, my arrogance could have ended all three of us. Shusssshhhhh…..” 

As Kate came back to her senses she found herself sitting on the floor with the Grand Master’s arms wrapped round her. Unaware of how long she had been out of it, she tried to take in her surroundings. It was clear that some time had lapsed as Dean’s wound had been treated and patched and the hunter was currently sitting slouched over a chair at the far end of the room. The other human, Trevor was tending to him and trying to ensure that he was upright and remained conscious. 

Deciding it was wise to avert her eyes from the Grand Master’s treasure she looked back towards Viktor and then across to Bridget. Taking in her lover and boss, she could see the fear in Bridget’s eyes. “Forgive me Bridget. Grand Master… I’m sorry, I’ve failed you both, it’s just his blood… I don’t know what happened. One minute I was so strong and was getting ready to torment him a little more… just as you had asked… and then I couldn’t stop the compulsion to drink from him.. I.. I… never lost control like that before. I don’t understand.” 

With tears in her eyes, Viktor spoke. “It is mainly my fault Kate. I should have known that you weren’t old enough and strong enough to control yourself and I underestimated both your history and love for Luther and my slave’s determination to get himself killed. That said. It is not a mistake I will make again. But!!!!! I can’t ignore the fact that you have stolen from me Kate and that you’ve damaged my most precious possession. A transgression like that cannot go unpunished.” 

At Viktor’s words, Kate began to move to get out of his hold. Frightened that punishment meant that she would meet the true death, she scrambled to get free. It was Bridget that spoke up. “Kate, calm down. Calm down. My Father is angry but he knows that as much as you were weak, he was also at fault. DON’T YOU Grand Master?” Kate turned back to look at Viktor. She could see the conflict in his face. She knew that depending on how he felt at that moment could determine whether she lived to fight another day. 

“I should destroy you Kate. After all, you touched what was mine and without my permission. I allowed you to torment and torture but never to drink from. I thought you had the strength but I was wrong and I am truly disappointed that you’re not as strong as I thought you are.” At those words, Kate wanted to cry. She loved Bridget and had spent so many years working her way up the ranks of the Volkov Clan and all to have the love, power and respect of the Clan’s Grand Master. 

As recent as earlier in the week when Viktor had offered her access to torturing Dean Winchester, Kate had believed she had finally accomplished almost everything. But within seconds and due to Dean fucking Winchester, she was once again, in danger of losing everything she owned, including her lover, Bridget. The irony had not escaped her as she dared to dart her eyes towards the other side of the room and take in the bane of her existence. 

“If you were any other vampire, I would have ended you here and now… butttttt…. You are my beloved daughter’s true love and will not break her heart, I will let you live. But hear me … Your actions have clearly shown to me that you are weak Kate and can no longer hold such a position of power within the Clan. You were promoted too soon and as such the price of surviving is your seat on the Clan Council.” On hearing her sentence, Kate turned her head towards Bridget. Slowly shaking her head from side to side, Kate contemplated arguing but her lover’s body language, made it very clear, that she was lucky to be alive, never name able to stay and be part of the Clan. So Kate bowed her head, said nothing and accepted her fate. 

Bridget spoke up. “Thank you father for showing such mercy. Kate will stand down as my second and I will choose another, but she is my lover and mate and with your permission she will stay close to me and will not go anywhere near your human again. You have my word Grand Master.” Bridget had moved to take Viktor’s hand and was kissing his Council ring as part of some ritual of respect. Viktor seemed to accept her thanks. 

Turning back towards Kate, Viktor replied. “I know deep down Kate that you are not happy with this punishment, but you are still here. Count that as a win. But there are a few conditions. As Bridget is required to stay here at this time, you will be allowed to stay in the mansion. But you WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY HUMAN! Do you understand me? You will use the next few days to identify your successor as second and then begin to prepare a handover. Now, leave me and my slave, before I change my mind.” 

Knowing Viktor’s powers, Kate managed to keep her emotions and thoughts in check as she took her punishment, bowed her head and then left the room. She was half way down the hall when she realised that Bridget had not followed. At that thought, she felt sad, as she knew that her lover and now ‘former boss’ was having to apologise and grovel again to Viktor. So she continued to walk away. 

The further she walked the deeper in thought she got. She hadn’t realised that she had walked back to her quarters. On entering she began to pace. She was furious as she recalled what had transpired. In the space of an hour she had went from being one of Viktor’s most trusted and now she was powerless and just Bridget’s lover. Deep down, Kate knew that it was only a matter of time before she would be replaced in more ways that one. Her time with the Clan was clearly beginning to come to an end and all because of one man – Dean Winchester. 

Her thoughts turned to the hunter, the bane of her existence. His words and actions had led her to attack him. If he hadn’t of pushed, she would still have her position of power. Now, thanks to the hunter, she was standing in line, next door to the exit and it was only a matter of time. Anger built within her. Firstly, she was angry at the human, who had once again destroyed her family and position within her family. Then she turned to Bridget and she couldn’t help wonder why her lover hadn’t fought harder. Surely Kate was worth more to her. How could Bridget stand there and allow her Sire to strip her of her power and privilege. Bridget didn’t even fight him on any of it. Instead, she grovelled and thanked him for his mercy.

Then her thoughts turned dark as she thought of Viktor. The pompous and conceited Grand Master had given her permission to goad and torture the human. In fact, no one had come to Dean’s rescue when she hit him and threw him about the room. It wasn’t until she took some blood that they got all upset and angry about it. If Viktor was that precious about his human he wouldn’t have agreed to her torturing the hunter. ‘Surely Viktor should have known that it would end the way it did.’ 

As her mind descended further into its madness, she recalled Dean’s taunts and with each second that passed, she felt even more aggrieved. Dean had insulted her soulmate, Luther and he had deserved everything he had got. Then realisation struck her. The human had been so disrespectful to her, but his words and action had went without punishment. Yet again!. As she continued to overthink the situation, she began to see the injustice of it all as Viktor and Bridget had chosen the human over her. She meant nothing to either of them and Viktor had fallen short of stating she was no longer part of the Clan, but Kate knew that it was only a matter of time to that was her reality. 

Following such thought logic, Kate realised that she was once again without a family and without a purpose. This didn’t sit well with Kate as she always yearned to hold power, but she would no longer have access to such power through the Volkov Clan, which meant she needed to identify other avenues and partnerships especially establishing alliances that would give her power, give her respect and give her an opportunity to make Dean Winchester’s and Viktor Volkov’s lives a living hell. Pacing the room, her thoughts and heart turned a little darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad the chapter's written. I had been waiting for so long to do this chapter as I have always been fascinated with Kate's character and I always wished that her character would return in some way. After all, they killed her soulmate. Who knows, maybe Season 15 will see some closure on that.


	29. Lessons learned and just desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to believe how quick a week goes. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I am aiming to post at least once, if not twice a week, but life seems to keep getting in the way. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It took a while pulling it together but hopefully it works. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think.

Chapter 29: Learning lessons and just desserts

WARNING: There is another non-consensual / rape scene in this chapter, please be aware as it could be a trigger. 

[ Dean’s POV:]

 

It had barely been a matter of seconds since Kate had left the room before Viktor rounded on Dean. Despite suffering from blood loss and sporting a few new injuries, the Grand Master spared no thought for Dean’s well-being as he grabbed the hunter by what was left of his shirt and pulled him up of the seat and threw him against the wall. Dean heard something crack and felt a sharp pain across his back and shoulders. The glare in Viktor’s expression told Dean it was going to be bad this time. 

“I can’t believe how stupid you are Winchester! Despite previous punishments and being imprisoned in a cell for days and drugged, you do this. Typical! The first chance of some space and a little freedom, you throw it back in my face.” Viktor’s voice had been steadily rising in volume and Dean struggled to try and get a word of explanation in. “I.. I’m sorr..” The hunter was cut off by the ancient vampire as he once again thrust the hunter harder against the walk. Through gritted teeth, Viktor continued. “Don’t you dare try and bullshit your way out of this. We both know what you did. You deliberately knew you couldn’t end your own life, so you thought you’d goad the young vampire, Kate, into ending it for you. Didn’t you, you little shit?”

Whether Viktor realised he was slowly squeezing Dean’s windpipe or not was debateable. Either way, Dean was finding it harder and harder to breath. Gasping out, “Nooo… no Gra.. Grandddd… Mas … Master. I…” It was obvious that Viktor had little to no patience and used his power to silence his slave. “That’s better. At least this way, you get some oxygen and I don’t have to listen to any more of your lies. And we both know Dean, that you were planning on lying to me so I’ve saved everyone more heartache by shutting you up. I need silence, while I think of what to do about you.” 

Viktor backed away from his slave and Dean took the chance to slide down the wall and land in a heap. Blood loss was a bitch and the elder Winchester was still reeling from his experience with Kate. Despite his shocked state, Dean was able to take in a heated discussion between Viktor and a female vampire, he had heard referred to as Bridget. 

“Father, I know Kate did wrong by losing it, but the little bastard taunted and teased her. Even with the spell in place, it was going to be difficult to resist that Winchester whore’s scent. We both know that she was weak and should never have been put in the position of engaging with ‘it’! She has been punished but ‘IT’ needs to be punished.” As Dean’s vision began to refocus he could tell that Bridget was very angry and it was mostly directed towards him. It took him a few minutes to realise that the female vampire had stopped her pacing and was within inches of him. Grabbing him by his shirt lapels she hauled the hunter up and began to shake him. “You little bastard. You did this on purpose. You selfish …” The vampire was so angry she could hardly finish her speech. Instead, she took her frustration out physically as she released her hold of him and slapped Dean hard around the cheek. The force was so strong that he fell hard an fast, crumbling into a heap at her feet. 

“Enough Bridget! You’ve made your point and your case, but I cannot allow you to continue with another strike, especially one of that force. Look at the human! He has barely breath in his lungs never name the strength to take a beating from you. Especially when you’re blood’s up and you’re defending your mate.” Despite hearing Viktor’s reprimand of Bridget, Dean was half expecting a further punch or kick to his body, but the ancient’s vampire’s warning must have worked as neither came. Instead, he felt a cold hand gently cradle his cheek just before fingers wrapped around his jaw and began to turn his face towards his Master. 

As Dean’s vision refocused on the image in front of him, Viktor’s face came into full view. It was then that the hunter realised how close he was. Within inches of his face, Viktor’s eyes shifted right and landed on Bridget and then he calmly spoke. “Bridget, what happened to Kate was as much my fault as it was hers. I should have known that she would not or could not have helped herself when faced with such a tempting prospect. I thought I was being smart. Killing to birds with one stone, so to speak, but I underestimated Winchester’s ability to antagonise and I over estimated Kate’s ability to not touch what is MINE!”

“That being said, her punishment was the right thing to do. I need to send a strong message out to all vampires that retribution will be swift and it will be bloody if anyone touches my treasure without my permission. In fact, the only reason she’s still walking around is because of her connection to you. But….” As Viktor spoke, Dean felt the vampire’s gaze zone in on him. He could sense the connection between them come to life even more and the buzzing that was building under his skin flared greater than it had done since the ritual had been performed. 

“As for you, Dean, Bridget is correct. We both know what you were attempting to do. You wanted her to kill you. What’s it the professionals call it?.... Ahh… that’s right, suicide by proxy….. But, you forgot the most basic thing my treasure…. You forgot that I am always watching you. I will always know what you are doing. There’s not escape Dean. Not for you. Soooooo….. I know that you were deliberately trying to get Kate to kill you because you couldn’t do it yourself.” Viktor couldn’t help but smirk. 

The very look sent fury through Dean. “No! That BS.” Before he could say anything further, the Grand Master continued. “Still with the bravado and the fight, but we both know that’s the BS, isn’t it? We both know, because I can see deep within your mind and within your heart and I know that you’re breaking and that means you’re losing. So, you know it’s just a matter of time before you give in but the hunter in you couldn’t accept that so when you came across Kate you decided to get   
Kate to do your dirty work for you, but that has backfired.” Dean could see that Viktor was practically gloating at his statement. 

“Though, as much as I’m warmed by what’s slowly happening to you, I cannot let this incident go by without punishment. You broke a number of rules before Kate even entered the room, never name how you behaved towards her. Butttttt…. I will have to give your punishment some consideration as I’m tired of sacrificing slaves and I believe you need to be taught a hard lesson.” With his words, Viktor had begun to stroke the elder Winchester’s face. 

A renewed fear spread though Dean. “Oh God no. I’m sorry Grand Master. Whatever rules I’ve broken, I should be the one punished. Please don’t hurt anyone else, because.. em… because I’m too stupid to learn. That’s what it is Grand Master. It’s the drugs and the blood loss. I was confused and I didn’t think. But I’m aware now and I’m so sorry. Please don’t hurt anyone else because of me. I’ll do anything you want, I learn whatever Trevor wants me to…. I’m…” Internally, Dean was cringing at how pathetic he sounded, as he was practically begging the ancient vampire, but he knew that he couldn’t face another innocent person suffering because he was too stubborn and too stupid to know when to stop fighting. 

“Ahhh Dean.. It doesn’t work like that, but I’m thinking that I stopped the drugs too soon. There’s still too much fight in you and given your behaviour and with so many guests floating about the mansion, it’s unsafe for everyone that you’re walking about in the state that you’re in. So, I’m going to do us all a favour and…” Dean’s eyes widened as Busbee had somehow entered the room without his knowledge. As the hunter took in the doctor turned vampire’s body language, he could tell his quasi friend wasn’t comfortable with the current state of play. “…. put you back under the influence for another day or so. It’s unfortunate as I would really like you more…. Well aware of what’s happening… but I will have to put up with you docile and compliant in my bed for another night. Sadly, due to the rapid blood loss, I’m guessing dining is off the menu for this evening?”

Dean wasn’t sure whether Viktor was actually looking for him to answer his question, but Dean didn’t currently care, as he took in the all too familiar needle full of drugs. Dean had hated the ‘medication’ that he had been forced to take. The drugs had left him disorientated and vulnerable and he had been unable to fight Viktor when the vampire decided to get close and personal. In fact, as he tried to remember, there were flashes of scenes where Dean realised that the bond had strengthened further. At that thought, Dean began to renew his struggle, this time kicking and hitting out in an attempt to delay, if not, stop the inevitable. 

“Get that away from me. No, I can’t defend myself if you do that. Please, I’ll be good. Please Vik.. I mean, please Grand Master. I’ll do anything. I’ll be anything you want me to be, just don’t drug me. I’m losing myself slowly with the drugs. Let me keep what’s left of my mind, please, I beg of you.” Dean hadn’t realised that he had reached out and was now grasping both Viktor’s hands in his as he begged for the ancient vampire to change his mind. Instead, all Dean’s grovelling did was make the vampire happier. 

Smiling Viktor, reached out with his power and held Dean in a strong hold. The hunter’s eyes widened as he realised he was unable to move. Dean’s chest began to move rapidly as his heartrate increased, but before he could say another word he felt the prick of the inject needle as it pierced his skin. The sensation was followed by the cool fluid as it made it’s way into his blood stream and towards his heart and inevitably his head. Within minutes he could feel the medication finally kick in as his vision began to blur and as Viktor released him from his hold, Dean couldn’t keep upright and began to fall to the side, only to be caught by two sets of strong arms. 

“There, there my treasure. It was my mistake to take you off the drugs. I think a day or so back in your cell with another transfusion should be long enough. Though, there’s still some strength in you, I’m thinking one little sip won’t do too much damage.” Before Dean’s world went black, he felt cold hands run across his chest and down his side. Fortunately, unconsciousness took Dean before he could find out where those hands were eventually going to.

______________ ______________________ ______________________

The all too familiar feeling of waking up from a drugged induced haze met Dean again. Noise was the first sense to start functioning correctly as he kept hearing movement all around him. It was followed by feeling as he took in hands as they moved from one part of his body to the other. At first, he thought ‘bad touch’ but he soon realised that there was pain attached to the touching which most likely meant that Dr Busbee was the one doing the ‘touching’. 

Whilst Dean’s mind struggled to ‘come back online’, his ears picked up Busbee and another voice. “He’ll live, but everyone’s gotta realise that the magic might allow for some things but he’s still human and this incessant abuse of his body and in particular, various areas including taking too much blood is going to kill him. I’m only a lowly vampire, but I’m also the only person in this mansion that fully understands how the human body works and how to medically treat it and keep it living. And, I’m begging you, you’ve got to have some sort of conversation or one day, I’m not gonna be able to save him. And I fear that could happen soon, especially after the wounds I’ve had to patch up over the past week or so.” 

Despite a lack of sight, he knew the voice and the comments could only come from Busbee, but as he listened to another voice reply, his mind tried to identify the owner. “I hear you, just as I’ve heard you the past four times you’ve had this conversation with me, but you’ve gotta understand doctor, I have had much sway with the Grand Master, but when it comes to affairs of this slave, I am as powerless to change the Grand Master’s mind as you are. Trust me, I’ve tried to encourage him to drink from other sources as well as take other humans into his bed, but he’s having none of it. I can’t make him and if you value your head, you’ll try and find a way to make this work.” 

Try as he did, Dean couldn’t hear Busbee’s reply as they both had moved away from his bedside. Straining his ears as well as his mind, he guessed the other voice must have been Valentin’s. It was familiar but it wasn’t Viktor’s. The energy used from trying to listen wiped Dean’s energy and he fell back into a deep sleep. 

The next time he opened his eyes, he found himself sitting at a beautifully laid out table in Viktor’s private apartment. Unrestrained and dressed in dark trousers and a black silken shirt, Dean lifted his head and took in the sight of Viktor serving him a steak dinner. Smiling at the vampire, he thanked Viktor and began to tuck in. A few minutes of silence, Dean raised his head and spoke. “Mmmmm…. This is amazing, compliments to the chef. I’m gonna have to get the recipe as I’m gonna want to try this again.” 

Dean could have sworn that Viktor chuckled and then blushed as he replied. “For you my love, anything. Though, if I told you all the ingredients, I get the feeling you mightn’t want to finish eating it. Let’s just say, I’m keen that you and I share a similar pallet when it comes to dining going forward.” Despite hearing the words, Dean couldn’t bring himself to disagree never name respond negatively. Instead he nodded and continued to eat. 

Viktor moved closer and poured some lovely rich red wine into a large glass. Normally Dean wouldn’t call himself a lover of wine, but he found himself excited to try the latest sample from the ancient vampire’s wine cellar. “Now, I want you to sip and savour this time Dean. Don’t guzzle it down otherwise you’ll not be able to truly appreciate the exquisiteness of the flavour.” Viktor practically purred as he reached his hand across the table and began to stroke the Dean’s hair at the back of his neck. 

The feeling of Viktor’s hands on his skin brought Dean a sense of contentment he hadn’t felt in his life. Relaxed and filled with a feeling of safety, he closed his eyes and leant into Viktor’s touch. Unaware of how closed the vampire had moved, Dean felt a breath at his ear as the ancient vampire whispered, “perfect, you’re coming on so well. So attentive and accepting now. I knew it would only be a matter of time. See how happy I can make you Dean and all you had to do was give in and let go. I….” 

“NO!” Viktor’s words still lingered as Dean flew upright. It took a few minutes until the hunter realised that it had been a dream. Relieved that he was safely back in his cell and still pissed (instead of accepting) at the situation he was in, the hunter fought to get his breathing back under control. So out of it, the elder Winchester didn’t see Busbee standing at his bedside, looking shocked by the sudden movement of his patient. The first he knew was when he felt the doctor’s cold lifeless hand pat his shoulders. “Eaassssyyyy Dean. You’ve got to take things slowly as you’re still recovering and I don’t want you to hurt yourself and undo all my good hard work. …. That’s right, lie back down and get your breathing back under control and I’ll try and bring you back up to speed.” 

Dean turned his head from side to side as he tried to take in everything in the room. He wasn’t sure whether he was definitely making sure that he was in the cell, or whether there was just Busbee in the room. Either way he wasn’t going to take anyone’s word for it. He would check it himself. 

Satisfied that he was indeed alone and Viktor free, he managed to take Busbee’s advice and lie back down. As he did, he found an extra thick pillow which allowed him to sit at an angle and take in more of the room. “Emmmm…. Thanks doc. How long was I out? …. What did h… heeee do this time?” The hunter was a little shocked by how quiet and raspy his voice was. Proof that he hadn’t used it in a few days by the sound of it. “In answer to your first question, you’ve been out at least two days. In answer to the second, that might take a bit of explaining.”

Dean decided to move his body in an attempt to identify any injuries. Unfortunately, most of his body ached, from his ribs and back right down to his ass. He winched when he felt a sharp pulling pain rocket up through his body. He knew too well, that the familiar pain could only be due to an unwanted and unprepared violation of his back passage. 

The pain seemed to trigger some random unwanted memories as he had flashbacks. His mind saw arms wrapped around him as he felt his back come into contact with a male chest. He couldn’t recall who’s chest, but he knew deep down that it was Viktor’s and that the memory was a recent addition. As he tried to piece together the latest defilement Busbee answered his second question. “The female vampire Kate, managed to crack a rib and Bridget then broke it along with another one. Between Kate, Bridget and Viktor, you got thrown about a lot so there’s loads of bruises but thankfully nothing else broken, but you’ll be sore all over for another day or so. The blood loss from two feedings was hard to treat and it was touch and go for a few seconds but two transfusions later and you’ll live but you’ll be weak for a few days.” 

Dean took in the doctor’s body language as he couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Doc, what else? I know there’s more, I can feel it. I’m not going to break, just tell me so I can confirm what I already know….” Dean was shocked at how weak his voice sounded, but he backed up his words with a hard glare at the vampire. 

Gulping, Busbee continued. “As you can gather from the pinching in your ass, Viktor was more than impatient when it came to physically taking what is his. I can only guess he was angry at others touching his property, that’s why I believe he was rougher than usual. I’ve already raised my concerns about both the excessive feeding and ….. well you know what I’m talking about. …. “ Dean nodded. He knew too well what Busbee was referring to, the pain coupled with the flashbacks left Dean, in no uncertain terms well aware of what had most likely transpired. 

“If it helps ease your mind, Master Valentin agrees with me that we need to not be so rough with you or you won’t last.” On hearing the doctor’s words, Dean wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. Unfortunately he wasn’t given much more of an explanation as Busbee moved to hook another blood bag onto the IV drip. “Oh… I’m just building your strength back up.” On hearing the doctor’s explanation, Dean looked confused. “Grand Master’s orders. You’re to be fighting fit by tomorrow as he insists in you returning to your duties by then.” 

Dean went to complain but decided that there was little to no point arguing. He was tired and he knew he needed to recuperate and do so as quickly as possible. He could tell already that his next visit with the Grand Master wasn’t going to be one he would enjoy. Resigned to his situation, Dean lay back down on his bed and allowed the doctor to treat his wounds and finish setting up the transfusion. 

One blood transfusion and two IV bags of nutrients later, Dean had enough strength to get out of bed and attempt a shower. Unaware of how long he had been lying recuperating, never name whether it was night or day, the hunter slowly made his way into the bathroom. The doctor had left him alone a long time ago and in that time, all Dean had was his mind and memories. Neither were positive or stable, but he had to keep going and keep fighting and the first thing he could do was clean some of the filth of the Grand Master off his body. 

Unabashed, Dean stripped down in front of the cameras. He didn’t care, after all he was sure that every vampire in the place had seen him in various stages of undress, never name completely naked and vulnerable. Besides, he knew that Viktor was constantly watching him and no doubt would punish him for covering himself up. ‘Where the hell did that thought come from?’ Shaking his head at the thought of displeasing the ancient vampire, Dean turned on the shower and waited until the water was nearly scalding, before he stepped in and allowed the roasting flowing water to slide over his head and shoulders and down his body. 

As the hot liquid flowed over his skin, Dean began to scrub. Each harsh motion helped Dean to deal with the latest ordeal. After fifteen minutes of incessant cleaning, he broke down and slowly slid down the wall and bowed his head so that it hung between his two knees. It was then and only then that he felt safe enough to let his tears flow. And flow they did as he cried until long after the water turned cold. 

Hours later, Dean found himself pacing the bedroom. Over time, the spacious room had begun to shrink in on itself and now he felt his cell was slowly becoming his tomb. He still ached from the most recent violation, but he fought through the pain barrier as he continued to stride back and forth across the room. 

The elder Winchester used the time to think on his predicament as he waited for the inevitable punishment that was going to befall him for goading Kate into trying to kill him. At the time he had known only too well that it was suicidal to push the female vampire, but his mind was in turmoil, between the drugs and the growing feelings that were washing over him. 

As he focused his thoughts on the feelings, Dean found he could no longer ignore what was really happening. Over the past few days and ever since he was drugged, Dean knew something was changing within him. In fact, the dream he had earlier seemed to capture and bring to life a visual of such changes. 

At first, he hadn’t been sure whether the drugs were actually changing his perception of things, never name his thoughts and views of Viktor, but as time went on, he realised once random positive thoughts about Viktor were becoming more regular and were lasting longer and becoming more visual and dare he say…. potent! 

Thoughts such as how nice Viktor looked or how good his voice sounded or how soft his hands felt. After a number of such thoughts, Dean had written them off as some type of Munchausen disease. ‘Maybe I’m falling in love with my captor. Oh God no!’ Unfortunately, it was the dream that finally made Dean recall Viktor’s past comments about how over time he would come to accepting his fate and through the connection he would come to enjoying and inevitably embracing his new role. 

Thinking back to the dream he couldn’t deny how comfortable and happy he felt in the ancient vampire’s presence, but what worried him more was his acceptance of embracing his new life. ‘What did it mean when Viktor had insinuated about the meat and the wine. Was he becoming more like the vampire and less human?’ It was the thought of the connection that turned Dean’s stomach so much that he found himself hovering over the toilet basin as he decided to bring up the small part of lunch he had managed to eat. 

Further contemplation had Dean undergo a full panic attack. Gasping for breath, he fell to his knees and just as unconsciousness was upon him, he felt the cold strong hands of Dr. Busbee lift him off the floor and place him on the bed. It was followed by an oxygen mask being placed over his mouth and nose and the doctor continuously asking Dean to take slow deep breaths. Exhausted Dean passed out and he awoke some time later to the door opening and some food arriving. 

As he nibbled at his food, Busbee arrived and began to check him over. Dean ate in silence, slightly embarrassed by his earlier panic attack. Eventually it was the vampire who spoke first. “Do you want to talk about what happened earlier Dean?” 

Dean continued to eat whilst keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact with the vampire. Eventually, he shrugged his shoulders before he answered. “There’s not much to talk about. …. It sorta just hit me… you know… everything from being captured to … well getting close and personal with King Vik!” Dean wasn’t sure why he wasn’t opening completely up with the caring vampire. After all, maybe the medical doctor had some experience of dealing with the emotional and psychological as well as the physical. Who knows, maybe Busbee had specialised in Munchausen’s Disorder. 

Unfortunately for Dean, his explanation wasn’t cutting it for the vampire. “Are you sure that’s why you had a panic attack?” As usual, Dean decided to deflect “What do you mean? Do you not think getting kidnapped, imprisoned and … and ra.. raped wasn’t a good enough reason to have a panic attack? If not, then I don’t know what is a good one then!” 

Busbee just stared. After a few minutes, he replied. “Dean. We both know that you’ve been trying to come to terms with what has been happening to you, but this somehow felt different… I don’t know how to refer to it… I know… it felt new as if something new had occurred to you. So, why don’t we cut the crap and you and I have a honest conversation. After all, it’s the only way I’m going to be able to help you. And, surely you want my help?” 

Dean thought on Busbee’s suggestion. He wasn’t into having caring and sharing ‘chick flick’ moments, but he really felt he needed to speak loudly and work through some of his concerns. Maybe having a more honest sounding board might help counter some of the thoughts that were currently passing through his head on the matter. 

“OK Doc! Maybe you can help me.. emmm.. I got a bit worked up earlier because I was experiencing… emmmmm.. I was experiencing new thoughts about… well about Viktor.. I mean the Grand Master.” Dean could feel his cheeks reddened as he realised what he must sound like to the vampire. 

Despite his description, Busbee seemed to understand him well enough. “Do you mean that mentally you’re thinking more positive thoughts about the Grand Master? Maybe, becoming more … shall we say…. accepting of what’s happening?” The doctor left the question hanging there in the hope that Dean would pick it up and expand on it. 

“Yeah doc! That’s about right. I’m not sure how to describe it, but it feels as if I’m beginning to like him and I know I shouldn’t and I know I don’t like him, but I can’t help the thoughts. And they’re not getting any better. In fact, they’re getting worse as I’m beginning to dream about him. Please say that is normal doc, and not part of this ritual that they did?” As Dean finished speaking he raised his eyes and with an expression of hope he looked directly at Busbee in search of an answer. 

The vampire stood up and began to pace the room, all the time giving Dean’s comments some thought. “I’m not an expert on all things ritualistic and neither have I any experience in seeing how a connection never name a soul bond works butttttt…… hmmmm… my first thought would be that it’s the soul bond at work. You’re changing Dean. You’re beginning to accept the bond and the connexion is beginning to take hold. That would make sense as the drugs made you more compliant and that has had the effect of speeding the process up.” 

“Whatta ya saying doc? That because I didn’t fight back that the bond has happened quicker?” It hit Dean there and then. The more he breaks and the more he accepts his role, the quicker the connexion will bed in and sooner, rather than later, he’ll succumb and cease to fight anymore. That thought alone made him ill and he barely made it to the toilet before he lost whatever food he had just taken. 

“I suppose it’s easier to think of it like an ever decreasing circle. The quicker you break the quicker the connexion takes hold and the further your break.” The vampire seemed saddened as he imparted the information, but Dean already knew that Busbee was correct. “Doctor, don’t be sad, you’re only telling me what deep down I’ve already realised. I’m breaking and as a result, Viktor’s winning and I’m losing. It’s only a matter of time before I lose myself and become whatever he has planned me to become.” 

Busbee grabbed him by the arm and helped to lift Dean away from the toilet and over towards the basin to freshened up. As Dean stood there in some form of shock, Busbee dampened a face cloth and began to clean and freshen up the hunter’s face. “I know you’re feeling down about this, but maybe it isn’t as bad or as strong as you think it is!” 

Deep down, Dean knew differently. “Sadly Busbee, I fear it is only the beginning and by the end of this process I won’t be me.. . I mean, the old me, anymore. I’ll be whatever Viktor wants me to be.” It remained unsaid what Dean thought the ‘new Dean’ would be, but the words ‘mindless, compliant and whore’ sprung to mind. 

Immediately he buried that thought deep as he couldn’t just roll over and accept his fate. No! He needed to fight, he needed to keep going no matter how bad it got. After all, it was a ‘marathon and not a sprint.’ He had to believe in his brother, mother and best friend. He just had to, no matter how loud the voices of doubt were growing in his head about his family. And those voices were getting louder every day he remained captive. 

As his thoughts returned to his brother he tried to rationalise what could be holding his brother up. Of course, the first hurdle was working out that something had happened to Dean. After all, he had taken off and not told anyone where he was going and neither one had arranged to keep in touch. Secondly, it was questionable how long Sam would stay mad at him. He figured that Jack had been really sick, so it could take some time before they would work out that Dean hadn’t physically hurt the boy, though his memories of that day still hurt deeply. 

Then he rationalised that once the realised he was in some sort of trouble or at least missing or off the grid, it could take some time to locate him. His thoughts moved to Bardstown and to his baby which could still be sitting abandoned in that car park. Shivers ran down his back at the thought of his beloved Impala being abused or cut into spare parts. He immediately closed that line of thinking down as it was too scary to contemplate. 

On returning to his brother, Dean reckoned it could take Sam at least a week to locate the car and another few days to work out most of the case he had been working on. Would Sam and Cas find the bar, never name the warehouse? He already knew that the shapeshifter was long gone. Probably sitting sunning himself on a beach somewhere, whilst earning a nice sum on the interest of the money he’d made on selling a Winchester’s ass. 

That anger fuelled Dean’s resolve to keep going. If anything, he was going to find Reinhart and he was going to personally end him in the most creative way imaginable. He had his dreams, but he hung onto the belief that Sam and Cas would find him and save him, but until then, he had to keep fighting in every way he could and protect his inner core. That was his only option, all whilst he worked on a way to escape. 

As he worked on strengthening his resolve, Dean failed to hear the door open and he jumped and yelped, though he would deny it was an actual scream, when Trevor entered. Dean knew immediately when he saw the all too familiar box in the slave’s hands that his ‘school lessons’ were about to begin again. ‘Ah shit, I thought I had avoided this conversation.’

The slave managed a small smile as he took in Dean’s demeanour. “I see you haven’t had a chance to wash today! Your first lesson to learn is to be prepared at any time. Go on now, off you go and get cleaned up.”

Dean looked slightly confused. He had showered a few hours or so ago, but he knew he hadn’t done anything too strenuous to smell rank. Despite this, he lifted his arms above his head and sniffed. “Nope, I’m still fresh!”

Shaking his head, Trevor continued with his instruction. “Dean, I knew you weren’t listening at our last lesson. Instead you thought it wise to antagonise one of our masters. A move, I’m sure we both can agree, was a bad idea. But, I shall remind you. One of the most important things you MUST remember, if you are to be an excellent pleasure slave, is to always be prepared. That means, showered, clean, fresh and always ready.” With his words, Trevor threw an object towards Dean, who caught it easily in one hand, without too much thinking. 

Looking down, he recognised it and dropped it immediately, as if it was poisonous. Stirring down at a large butt plug, he spoke. “There’s no way on earth I’m inserting that anywhere near my ass. NO WAY! Hell no!” Stepping back from the offending object, Dean’s back managed to hit the wall. 

Taking in Dean’s horror, Trevor sighed. “Ahhhh Dean. ….. Hmmmmm.. look! I understand that you hate the very idea of being a slave, never name, a sex slave, but you have got to realise that you have no choice in the matter. Grand Master bought you and he is adamant that you will service him as a pleasure slave.” 

The very reminder of his role made Dean angry. “Look Trevor. I know you have strict orders from Viktor… I mean Grand Master… but I’m not following any such orders and I refuse to just bend over and submit. That may be in written into your DNA from day one, but it’s not in me to just give up and do as I’m told. I just can’t.” 

Strong as Dean felt, he couldn’t miss the fear and sadness in the other slave’s eyes. Trevor lifted his head and looked towards the cameras in the ceiling. He then moved and looked around the room and the hunter could have sworn that he was considering whether or not to say something. After a few moments, Trevor seemed to have made up his mind. “Fuck it! Winchester, you selfish bastard. I know you don’t like what’s happened to you. I even know, that you hate me, but it’s not about me and it’s not about you. I’m thinking about all the other slaves in this place and I know that if you rebel or push back, the Grand Master will find a very creative and vindictive way to ensure you learn your lessons. In the end, you will end up doing what he wants anyway. So do us all a favour and just fucking swallow your pride, give in and do as you’re told. That way, no one else suffers because of you!”

By the end of Trevor’s tirade, the slave was practically shouting at the elder Winchester and Dean heard every word. Deep down, the hunter knew and agreed with his new teacher. He could fight back and he would be forced either way and that would be followed by a pissed off ancient vampire extracting a cruel vengeance on him. He already knew that he was due a punishment for his goading of Kate and deep down he knew that someone else’s blood would most likely be spilled because of what he had done. 

As if reading his thoughts, Trevor spoke again. “Look, we could go through this old debate, but we both haven’t time as you are due to meet with the Grand Master this evening. So let’s get on with the lesson.” Trevor moved across the room and began to take out various items. With each item, Dean’s eyes widened as he realised what the function of each was. “No. Hell no! I’m not using any of them. So you can just put those back in the bag and move on and if that doesn’t suit, why don’t YOU stick them up your ARSE!.” 

Dean made a move towards the bathroom when another voice stopped him in his tracks. This time it was Viktor’s second in command, Valentin, who spoke. “I would think twice before you decide to ignore the lesson Trevor is trying to teach you.” Turning round, Dean was about to speak back but remembered just how deep in the crapper he currently was and thought better to disengage and do what he was told. 

Bowing his head, he moved back into the room and stood in front of Trevor. 

“Good. Now Winchester, I don’t want to see you move from this room for the remainder of the lesson. Failure to follow such a simple instruction will result in an even bigger punishment coming your way. Do you understand me?” 

Dean knew he needed every ounce of strength if he was to survive long enough as Dean Winchester, before Sam and Cas found and rescued him. “Apologies Master Valentin. Forgive me, I should have learned my lesson the first few times.” Not bothering to provide an excuse or reason, knowing too well that Valentin would see right through it for the lie it truly was. 

Over the next hour or so, Dean learned so much about being a pleasure slave. Everything from preparing his body to how to enhance the service during the session with the vampire. Trevor even suggested various drinks to take to enhance the taste of his blood, something the slave had referred to the Elixir. Dean shivered at that suggestion as he recalled just how vampires already reacted when they tasted him. He could only imagine how bad it would end for him if he drank such a substance. During that time, Valentin had remained at the back of the room, quietly watching and making sure that Dean behaved and listened. Neither Valentin or Trevor could ensure that he was truly listening, never name understanding, but the vampire’s presence told Dean, that no further refusal would be tolerated. 

As the lesson came to an end, Trevor mentioned something that caught the hunter’s attention. “Time is growing short and I know that I’ve only covered the basics but that’s going to have to do. Just hope he doesn’t want to share you too much with the visiting Clan!” On hearing that there was another Clan, Dean remembered the other vampire that had drank from him a few nights or so ago. The drugs had made him lose track of time and he had no idea of how long ago that had been. Instead, he chose to focus on finding out as much about the other Clan, in the vague hope that maybe he could somehow use the information to his advantage. 

“Oh yeah… the other Clan… I’ve already met one of them, is there anything I should know about the other Clan… you know… just in case they want treated differ..rent…ly.” Dean slowed and then stopped speaking as he saw Valentin step forward from his corner. Before Trevor could provide him with any information, never name useful intel, Valentin barked out. “That information is of no concern to you Winchester. All you have to know is about how to keep your Grand Master happy, not anyone else. The other vampire of which you speak of, only gets to taste you when our Grand Master agrees he can. Trevor! If you’re finished, please take your stuff and leave.”

Despite not learning names or practical information, he did learn something from the very way Valentin responded. It was clear to the hunter that the visiting Clan was not really welcome and the fact that he was able to drink from Dean was not welcome at all. In fact, he could tell that all was not as harmonious as he first thought when it came to the Volkov Clan. In fact, he recalled the look of anger and horror on the other vampire – Bridget’s face, when Viktor practically sacked her loved, Kate. Maybe there was hope of using the division within the house to his advantage. 

Armed with this thoughts, he knew he had to bury them deep down in his mind, in fear that Viktor would be able to locate and read his mind easily. Thoughts of the Grand Master turned his stomach, but before he could think on Viktor further, Valentin barked another order. “Get in the shower and prepare yourself Winchester. I will return in 30 minutes. There will be new clothes on the bed. I suggest you be quick as I will trail you from here, but rest assured, there will be no drugs this time.” With that statement, the vampire smirked and then laughed as he made his way out of Dean’s prison cell. 

True to his word, not 32 minutes later, Dean found he was making his way up a number of floors and towards Viktor’s private chambers. The first thing he noticed was the increase in the guards that took him from his cell. Normally, he would have had one or two guards on him, this time he had four and each were packing at least one visible weapon. Something was definitely different and it was most likely something to do with the visiting Clan. But as he tried to think on this further, he over heard a few of the guards mention how pissed Viktor was and how he should fear the imminent punishment that was coming.

As he entered Viktor’s private chambers, Dean couldn’t help but shiver as he recalled the last time he had visited the room. He was sure that he had been in the chamber more than once, but he was knew it was when he was heavily drugged. Either way, Dean was not feeling confident, but he tried not to show any fear, never name think anything as he knew Viktor could pick through his mind he is so wished to. Taking a deep breath, Dean readied himself for the next encounter but just as he was about to launch into his usual sarcasm he recalled the rules. Immediately he found himself lowering his head and walking towards his Master. Despite the internal horror, Dean found himself lowering his head as Viktor raised his right hand and Dean kissed the large ring on his fourth finger of his right hand. 

Immediately, Dean stepped back and it was then that he realised that he hadn’t thought to fight and had simply wished to pay homage to his Master. The thought of him referring internally to Viktor as ‘his master’ made Dean recoil. ‘What the hell is happening? Get it together Winchester. Keep your marbles alone with your balls in a locked box and well away from this bastard.’ Then he froze as he realised that there was a high possibility that Viktor had overheard his thoughts, after all, he had made little to no attempt to shield his mind from the ancient vampire. ‘Dammit! You idiot!’

On hearing the snigger, this time, it was coming directly from Viktor, made Dean’s blood boil. The vampire had read his mind and had also overheard his entire internal monologue and obviously thought it was hilarious. Furious at being laughed at, Dean raised his head and considered his next move. After some thought, he figured snark was the best way forward. With exaggerated gestures he spoke back to the vampire. “No beautifully set table and no delicious dinner? I must complain to the management about the service in this hotel.” 

Though, he was prepared to continue with a number of insults, he found that there was no words or sound coming from his mouth. Realising that Viktor had used his gifts his head jolted upwards and he give the coldness, rudest glare he could muster. Sadly, it had little to no affect. “Yet again, I find I have to step in and save others from the weapon that is your mouth my little treasure. Let me save you and others from yourself by rendering you silent for a little while. …. Please sit down Dean as I’m keen that we get through with your punishment so we can enjoy more time together.” In the absence of a voice, Dean used his body language to try and get across his thoughts and feelings on the last statement. 

Viktor laughed. “I admire your strength, but sadly, your actions have consequences and we need to address your behaviours as I cannot allow this to happen again. Just remember Dean, that whatever occurs next, keep in mind, that this was all your fault!” With those words Dean’s defiance began to melt away. His confidence dwindled further as Viktor grasped him by his elbow and pulled him towards a new room at the opposite end of the chamber. This room was furtherest away from Viktor’s sleeping quarters, but as he entered it, the first thing he noticed was a man sitting on a seat with a dark hood over his head. The second thing he noticed filled him with such horror as he stepped onto a thick sheet of polythene plastic. ‘Oh oh! This can’t be good.’

The new noise in the room seemed to jolt the human out of whatever daze he had been in. Immediately, he started to cry and beg for his freedom and his life. Despite having a bag over his head, Dean was sure the voice seemed familiar. The dread hit him as he began to take in the clothing of the young man before him. He looked as if he was wearing pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. Like the voice, the attire seemed familiar but it wasn’t until the bag was removed that Dean realised that he had screwed up even more than he thought. 

Before him sat the innocent and only survivor of Reinharts’s operation. There in front of him was 37 year old, Mark Nellis. The last time Dean had seen him was when he had interviewed him about his ordeal at Waverley Mental Well Being Facility in Hallsville, Kentucky. 

“Agentttt Smith? Dean Smith! Is that you?” Dean looked on in shock as the innocent young man who had narrowly escaped a life of slavery, rape and death and all due to a rare blood disorder, found his voice and said hello. At that very thought, he closed his eyes because he realised that Nellis’s future was going to be very short lived. 

Dean wasn’t sure whether Viktor had released his voice or whether the adrenalin had enabled him to speak again, but either way he found his voice. “Oh no, please Grand Master, don’t do this. Don’t hurt him, he’s innocent. I’m the one that fucked up. I’m the one who disobeyed. Punish me physically, not him or anyone else. Please, I’m sorry, I’ve learned a lesson. I’ve been learning lesson’s all day and I promise you, this one will stick in my mind. I…” 

Dean’s begging was interrupted by a rather angry ancient vampire. “Oh Dean, don’t lie to me. We both know that you’re a slow learner. Even as the blood of young Ryan’s still lies wet on the whipping post, you still didn’t learn. If I recall, you promised to behave and look how long that lasted? You deliberately broke so many rules from being rude to another vampire to goading said vampire into attacking you and all with the aim of harming and killing yourself. Such crimes cannot go without punishment. Now, Kate has taken her punishment and YOU shall take yours. I pray for your sake, as well as the sake of others, that this lesson will stick this time.” 

With his words, Viktor walked over to the young man. Looking down, Viktor took in the human’s features. “Hmmm.. he is so pretty, no wonder they thought it was you, little treasure. But I know from sniffing this one that as beautiful as the packaging is, the contents have as we say it, ‘gone off’. It’s a pity I know a few vampires who could have really got their enjoyment out of torturing and feeding from someone that looks so like … what did you call him… oh yes, AGENT Dean SMITH.” 

The young man looked up at Viktor and then over towards Dean. “Please Agent Smith…. Please help me. I don’t wanna die.” Dean stepped forward but it was too little too late as Viktor slit the human’s throat with one rapid and smooth move. The only positive was that death would come quickly for Nellis. His suffering was over. 

“You bastard. You didn’t need to do that. You had made your point, as you’ve always done. I’m imprisoned and you beat and raped me. You humiliated me as well. Wasn’t that enough punishment? You didn’t need to push your point any further.” Dean had practically moved into Viktor’s personal space. It was only when the vampire grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck in one simple move, that Dean realised he was too close and had left himself open to attack. 

“You forget little one. I decide when your punishment is complete. In fact, I decide everything about what happens to you. Now to your next punishment.”

At that comment, Dean struggled before he had a chance to ask what the ancient vampire meant by ‘next punishment’. Laughing, Viktor began to stroke Dean’s neck and in a trance like motion, his hands moved from his head and neck southwards, down his sides, past his ribs and towards his hips. Knowing the destination, Dean managed to pull back, creating as much space as he could. Unfortunately the vampire seemed to sense what he was doing and Viktor’s body moved closer, this time pushing the hunter towards a table. 

Dean stopped retreating when he realised he had run out of space as his back hit the edge of the table. “Ahhh.. little rabbit has nowhere else to run to. Lifting his hand, Viktor began to touch Dean’s chest. The right hand was quickly followed by the left hand as both moved over his chest. The thin silken black shirt provided little layer of safety from the vampire’s hands. In fact, he could feel their coldness through his shirt. He shivered at both the thought and the physical touching. Then they started to move downwards towards his belt. That’s when he started to breathe faster. 

Then it happened. In a matter of seconds, Dean had managed to mess up again. Despite knowing what was coming, Dean had lashed out and head butted the vampire when the same cold hands had begun to grope his manhood. No sooner had he felt the intrusion, he had attacked and had taken the vampire completely by surprise. 

Grabbing his nose, Viktor stepped back instantly. “You insolent little shit! Even with a number of innocent’s blood on your hands, you still continue to defy and fight me. Well, maybe I chose the wrong incentive.” Walking over to the side table, Viktor lifted the handle of the phone and dialled a number. With his heart pounding rapidly, Dean couldn’t hear what order Viktor issued, but he knew deep down that he wasn’t going to like it. His fears were soon made reality when there was a commotion at the door and in entered not one but three humans. One adult and two children. 

All three were bound and gagged, but once they were placed right in the centre of the plastic, Dean recognised them, or at least the mother, immediately. As the adult female took in her new surroundings her eyes widened as she identified the only person she could in that room – Dean. The elder Winchester stepped forward and practically shouted, “NO!. Please, Oh God, No. Even you can’t be this cruel. OK. I’ve really got the message, loud and clear. No more disrespectfulness. No more fighting back. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll give you every last part of me, just please don’t hurt them.” 

Smiling, Viktor replied. “Ahh Dean, I see you remember her. Just to make sure, we’re all on the same page. This is the lovely Ms Ovette Delaney, 40 year old mother of two lovely children. She’s also the brave and passionate lady who I must thank for creating the website that brought you to me Dean. Oh! Where are my manners. Ms Delaney, let me introduce you to Dean Winchester or as you may have known him, Dean Smith. He’s the reason you and your family are here and are in danger.” 

Dean took in the confused look on Ovette’s face as she tried to understand why the PI had somehow been involved in kidnapping her and her family and placing them in peril. It was at that point that Viktor decided to remove her gag. Immediately she began to plead for her children’s lives. “I won’t tell anyone that you’d taken my family, you can even keep me, but please let my children go. They’re innocent. They haven’t done anything wrong and I don’t really understand why you took me as I didn’t know anything about you. Please, have mercy. Don’t hurt my children.” 

As she finished begging she moved towards Dean. “Please Mr Smith. What’s going on? I don’t understand. What does he mean that you’re the reason we are here and in danger?” As she stepped closer, she was stopped from getting any nearer to the hunter by an invisible barrier. “Forgive me my dear, but I can’t allow you to touch him. You see he’s so special and if you touch him then I would have to kill you.” With his comments, he grinned and then moved to caress her youngest son’s face. That had the desired affect of her moving away from Dean and back towards her children. 

“Now Dean, because of your actions, you’ve left me no choice, but to punish others and in particular, the innocent in your place.” With his words, Viktor had lifted the same dagger he had used to kill Nellis and was moving slowly towards the poor family. Dean stepped forward and reached out and gingerly touched Viktor on the cheek. Whispering he spoke. “Forgive me Grand Master. I will do. Anything. You wish or desire. A.N.Y.T.H.I.N.G. you want. I won’t fight or anything. I… emmmm.. … will…. su… submit.” 

His words and actions stopped Viktor in his tracks. Turning directly to look at Dean, he leant into the hunter’s personal space and whispered so only he could hear, “And so you shall, my treasure. Let me explain how this will work. The family will be removed from here and will be placed in a nice room. They will remain intact and to prove that I keep my word, you will be allowed to see them when you wish. BUT! in return, you and I will go to ‘our’ chamber and we will enjoy each other’s company and you will put into practice all the good things you have learned from Trevor today.”

Dean wanted to die. He knew exactly what was coming. Part of him kicked himself for his earlier actions, but the fact that the family were already in the mansion, meant that the Grand Master had been planning this type of punishment for some time. That thought was small comfort at this time as Dean realised what was going to happen. 

“You will ENJOY it Dean and you will NOT complain or fight back. In fact, you will take the initiative and pleasure me. This is not me raping you Dean. This is you …mmmm.. let’s say it’s you and I making love.” At those words, Dean felt both ill and disgusted at the same time. Sensing his thoughts, Viktor continued. “We will make love and you will relax and open yourself up to feeling the connection that we created. Do you understand me Dean? You will embrace the singular connexion when it flares up. Are. We. Clear?!?”

Dean looked from Viktor towards Ovette and her family and he knew that he had little to no choice. “You swear that no harm will come to them and they will remain untouched and I mean untouched?” 

“You’re really in no position to demand in such a way, my treasure, but I will indulge you on this occasion. You have my word, neither mother or children will be fed upon and each day, if you so wish, you can see for yourself that I have kept my word. But Dean, please note, that as each day they live, I will expect you to repeat and keep our bargain.” 

On hearing the new addition, Dean’s head snapped back round. “What do you mean? I .. I .. ass.. assumed that this was a one time proposal as it was for my punishment.” Dean felt his voice had been strong but not too disrespectful. 

Viktor’s hand had moved and was now gently massaging the back of Dean’s neck. Within seconds, the hunter felt pressure as the hand pulled Dean closer to the ancient vampire. “I will repeat, you are not in a position to dictate terms and in this case, we both know that the moment they are released you will return to form and I do NOT like repeating myself. So, I’m pre-empting this and saving everyone time and pain. Now! Are we clear on the conditions Dean?” 

Dean took a few minutes to weigh up his options. As limited as those options were, Dean knew he couldn’t live with himself if his actions lead to two innocent children, both under the age of 11, dying and all because he wouldn’t submit. 

Silently he nodded his agreement, but Viktor believed that a simple nod was not enough. “Use your words Dean!” As Viktor barked out his comments, Dean felt tears well up in his eyes and threaten to fall. He prayed to whatever deity would listen to him, that the tears would remain unshed as he was humiliated and powerless enough. Of course, a single tear escaped and began to run down his face. The tear never made it to his chin as the vampire immediately delved in and licked it from his cheek. 

Feeling the vampire’s tongue on his skin, Dean fought every impulse to recoil and then hurl insults. Instead, he stood still and then whispered, “yes, Grand Master, I understand.” The hunter could tell that Viktor was tempted to ask him to repeat what he had said, but this time, louder, but Dean could tell that the ancient vampire was keen to move things along. 

“Very well, say goodbye to your friends Dean. If you behave, you’ll get to see them again.” With his orders, Viktor moved towards the door. The Grand Master made no attempt to usher the hunter out of the room. He didn’t need to and Dean knew it. Mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ towards Ovette, he lowered his head further and slowly moved towards the door. 

In no time, Dean found himself back in Viktor’s private bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room, the hunter began to wreck his brains as he tried to recall the lessons that Trevor had attempted to teach him earlier. Fortunately, the older Winchester was good at taking in information, but he knew there were possible gaps in his new found knowledge as he remembered zoning out as much as possible when Trevor rambled on about pleasuring and intimacy. 

“You should know what to do Dean, so, go ahead and lie down on the bed and present yourself.” With that simple order, it became very real for the hunter. His heartrate increased as he realised that in an act of defiance he had failed to properly prepare himself for any intrusion that Viktor most certainly had planned to do on him. ‘Ah bollocks!’

Instantly, Dean knew that Viktor had read his mind. “You should have thought things through better Dean. Now we have a dilemma. You disobeyed me and your instruction and didn’t prepare yourself. This will lead to me having to either take you as is, which will lead to further damage to my property or I prepare you and that makes me look weaker as I allow this blatant disrespect to continue. I mean, one could almost see this as making the agreement for those children’s lives to be null and void.” 

Dean turned and apologised immediately. “Forgive m.. me. Grand Master. The fault was.. I mean the fault Is still mine. I shall prepare myself. If you would please accept my apologies and grant me a few minutes I swear it will be as you wish it to be.” Dean couldn’t believe he was apologising for not being prepared for his rape. As quickly as the idea formed in his mind, he shoved it deep into the furtherest reaches of his mind as thinking too deeply would not help him in this situation. 

Viktor seemed to contemplate Dean’s offer. After a few minutes the vampire smugly replied. “Very well, I accept you apology as I believe you are capable of learning. After all, you’ve witnessed enough lessons this evening. I will allow this, but I will decide how long you get to prepare yourself. So…. It’s in your interest to be quick about it or you will feel the burn and the pain.” 

Immediately, Dean moved towards the bed and stripped. Faced with no choice, Dean’s mind began to close down as he attempted to protect his inner core by zoning out. Feeling as little as possible, Dean adopted the submission position on top of the bed covers and began to open his anal passage, using his fingers and some lubricant. 

The situation was as far from erotic or pleasurable as it ever could be as Dean managed to get as far as two fingers deep before Viktor’s patience finally ran out. The only warning he had was feeling the bed dip behind him before his hand was pulled away from his ass. It was replaced in no time with the vampire’s fully erect cock. 

As he felt the burn and subsequent pain, Dean prayed inwardly that he had had the opportunity to at least prepare in some way. After his short prayer, Dean retreated inward into his mind, where he could still be cognisant of what was happening but detached in such a way as to protect some part of himself. 

At first, it seemed that this approach had went unnoticed as Viktor pounded into him whilst his hands roamed and greedily caressed every part of his body. But the privacy and protection Dean had managed to erect within his mind, soon was noticed. Slowing his pace, Viktor spoke, “this will not do Dean. Remember our bargain. You MUST participate. If I wanted to make love on my own I would have masterbated. Get with the programme.” With his words, the vampire used his gifts to rip through Dean’s mental barriers and lay him bare. 

Immediately, Dean found himself in a new position. Instead of sitting upright on all fours with his ass in the air getting pounded, the hunter found himself moved like a doll. Viktor now lay on his back and was in the process of manhandling Dean onto his cock again. With no finesse or care, Dean was impaled again and ordered to ‘work for it’. 

With his orders, Dean knew he had no choice and so began the torturous build up to an orgasm. It was as he was really working it that a breathless ancient vampire stated that he would accept nothing short of Dean joining him in having an orgasm. In fact, the vampire decreed he would hold off, until they came together. At that remark, Dean just wanted to die. Every part of him felt violated and disgusted as it was, but that wasn’t good enough. Viktor wanted it all and he would stand for nothing less. 

With his new orders Dean began to work for it. At first, he contemplated fantasizing about anyone in order to achieve his goal, but he feared that Viktor would know. Forced with no other options, Dean tried to imagine how he felt in the dream. For a while, it seemed that it was fruitless and then something happened. Whether it was his imagination or whether it was physical stimulation, Dean was unsure, but he was beginning to get aroused. Fuelled by the prospect that the ordeal could be coming to an end, Dean pushed on to achieve his goal, no matter how awful it was. 

It was nearing climax for both vampire and human, when something strange happened. On the cusp of coming, Dean felt a force from deep within his chest, dare he say it, deep within his soul, come alive. He felt energy begin to grow and immediately he saw himself and Viktor begin to glow. As if sensing that Dean was about to panic, Viktor grabbed each of Dean’s hip bones and pounded up into the hunter and within seconds, both tipped over into what Dean would later describe as the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. 

As the scene unfolded further, the glowing intensified until the entire room was engulfed in the brightest light and then both vampire and human felt the bond between them grow even stronger. The bright light was followed by darkness as both Dean and Viktor seemed to pass out. 

The next time the hunter woke, he found himself lying snuggling beside the vampire. Horrified that he had somehow ended up as the ‘little spoon’ Dean attempted to move away. Sadly, his actions only resulted in a tighter grip around him. 

As he lay helpless in the arms of the Grand Master, Dean had some time to contemplate what had just happened to him. He felt shame and disgust at what had been inflicted on him, but his mind was in total disarray as he couldn’t fully explain to himself that he had been raped. ‘It’s only rape if you tried to fight someone off’ kept running through his mind. The hunter tried so hard to keep seeing what had happened to him as an assault and violation, but the fact that he had fantasised about the vampire and had got off on it, somehow left him more confused. Dean couldn’t see that rape was rape, no matter how the orgasm was coerced out of him. 

Reading his mind, Viktor grumbled, “you think too loudly, my treasure. In fact, let me simplify it for you Dean. You thought about me. You got excited. You were on top and you got off. The glowing white light says we bonded even more. So stop fighting it and accept that we’re getting closer and start to enjoy yourself more.” 

Horrified by the comments Dean closed his eyes to stop tears from falling. “Oh please cry some more for me Dean. I just love tasting every part of you, including those salty tears.” His words had the strangely desired effect as he began to cry. It was whilst he was sobbing that Viktor licked at his face and then got up and wrapped a dressing gown around himself before placing a sheet over Dean. Now that he was covered, Dean realised, to his horror that he was about to be joined by the other vampire, Heinrich or something or other. 

The other vampire sniffed the air and quipped about their recent activities. Dean tried to make himself smaller, but neither vampire was having any of it. Fortunately, Viktor seemed unhappy about Heinrich leering at his property and moved to cover more of Dean in a thin silk sheet. 

Heinrich was snapped out of his trance, by Viktor barking orders that he could drink from Dean’s wrist. Dean thought he heard the other vampire grumble something about his neck, but all thoughts vanished as he felt not one but two sets of fangs break into his skin. One set on his right wrist, the second more familiar set of fangs laid claim to his neck. 

Instead of a scream, Dean attempted to regain some sort of dignity by remaining as silent as possible, managing a sudden gasp instead of a huge scream or yell. The pain of the bite was followed by sucking and nuzzling noises as both vampires tucked right into his delicious blood. 

In a matter of minutes, he felt his head go light and his vision begin to blur. As if sensing it, Viktor was the first to stop feeding and after one warning to stop, Viktor managed to pull the other vampire off without ripping Dean’s wrist wide open. 

Immediately Viktor and Heinrich removed themselves from the bed and the Grand Master ordered Dean to take a few minutes and then get dressed and the guard would return him to his room. 

Despite the blood loss, Dean managed to dress and quickly leave Viktor’s quarters. Though, the walk with the four guards back to his cell was awful. He felt as if he was doing the walk of shame, after a night out. It was made worse as the vampires giggled and sniffed him and made remarks about how he smelt like Viktor. Dean said nothing as he knew two children and their mother’s life hung in the balance. 

As his cell door closed, Dean contemplated getting into bed, but he couldn’t because he could still feel Viktor on his skin and it wasn’t helped by the feeling of Viktor’s liquid currently running down the inside of his legs. As he climbed into the shower Dean began to scrub the latest violation out of his body as much as he could. Sadly, for Dean, it was easier to remove the physical evidence of what had happened but the emotional and mental would remain and no amount of brain bleach would ever erase what had happened. Or what he had done.

As he collapsed in nothing but a pair of satin boxers and a t-shirt, Dean cried. Emotionally he was all over the place. Gone was the fight to be replaced by the view that he clearly had deserved everything that had happened to him. Everything from failing his family to even letting Viktor down. As he closed his eyes, he really had well and truly learned a lesson.


	30. Out of the darkness and the delirium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter and thankfully Team Free Will is getting closer to finding our boy Dean. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and as always let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 30: Out of the darkness and delirium 

[Sam’s POV]

Previously from Chapter 24….. 

Feeling more confident, he continued. “Once we know who, we’ll move. Mum, I’ll need you and everyone you can get. Even bring Jack, as I feel it would do him well to get out of that bunker and feel as if he’s helping. I know he felt really guilty. This way, we can all bring Dean home.” 

With the decision made, Sam concluded the call. It was the first time in the last three days that he felt that he was taking back some control. As he felt the buzz from the new burst of confidence, his phone rang. This time it was Charlie. Taking the call he was met with a shriek of pure excitement, followed by the wonderful words…. “Sam, you’re never going to guess what I found!??!”

____________ 

Charlie’s comments couldn’t have been anymore welcomed than a glass of iced water after a day travelling in a hot desert. “OK Charlie, give it to me!” Sam couldn’t help but spark of the positive energy that was rolling off the computer nerd. “It may be easier if I come over and show you what I’ve found. It’ll make more sense if I walk you through it visually, rather than attempt to explain this all down the phone.” Charlie didn’t really provide Sam with any chance to agree or disagree as she hung up immediately. 

Sam was still staring at the phone when he heard Charlie’s all too familiar knock at his door. Cas moved to open and let the expert hacker in as Sam replaced the receiver and moved away from the desk to allow Charlie to take up a position at the table. 

It took her a matter of seconds to open up her laptop and take out her notepad. “OK peeps, where do I begin?” Sam took in his friend and felt more confident. “Just give it to me straight Charlie. Whatta you got?” 

“OK Samuel and Castiel. Before I begin, I need to manage expectations a bit. I can tell from your body language that you might think I have Dean’s current location, but sadly, I’m good but not that good. Buttttt…. don’t despair, I have been making inroads.” 

Shifting a little in her seat, she looked from Castiel to Sam and back again. “OK, no real come back, so I take it that your silence means for me to get on with it. OKkkkkk…. As you know, Reinhart’s laptop was FUBAR … sorry Cas, it means fucked up beyond all recognition. Anyway….. between the laptop and my online research I’ve managed to piece enough together to give us a better steer on what happened to Dean.”

“As expected, Dean fell foul of one of those online human trafficking auctions. We also know that from the website, that Dean was most likely targeted, but I can also confirm that when I widened the search, I found there had been a huge increase in white males between the ages of 30 and 40 and all with green eyes who have went missing in the last few months. Sadly, it wasn’t just confined to Kentucky. This has been happening all over the United States. That tells us a number of things. Firstly, it tells us that this was planned which means and that they’re well resourced. It also tells me that whoever did this and has him, will not be in a rush to kill him, not just yet.”

Stopping to take some much needed air, Charlie continued. “Secondly, it also tells me that someone with that much resources will have a large digital footprint, but it will be well hidden. Soooo…. I did some more digging and I believe I’ve cracked the human trafficking ring codes. I’m not going to go into a great explanation but needless to say the operation is huge and it’s linked to other business areas and that it’s global. Whoever these guys are, they are many and they’re powerful and well integrated into our world.” 

Pausing and looking around her, Charlie could tell she had everyone’s attention. “That leads me to the next information. I went through things and given the timeline and what I’ve been able to pull from Reinhart’s computer I can confirm that despite the many auctions run by Mr Dominic Reinhart, I know for certain, Dean Winchester was not publicly auctioned.” 

Charlie stopped speaking to allow that information to sink in. Sam took the time to consider what ramifications this could have. “Are you saying that there’s been no auction? If so, who has Dean or what bought Dean? Forgive me Charlie, I’m exhausted and I feel I’m missing something big here.” 

Charlie smiled sadly at Sam before she placed her hand gently over his. “Sam, sorry, I keep forgetting how close you two are. What I mean is that Dean was definitely sold and sold for BIGGGGGGG money. We’re not talking thousands here. I mean millions of dollars. My best bet is that he was sold through a private auction.” 

Sam processed the new information. “OK. So that helps to narrow down things a bit. We’re not talking about an opportunistic attempt. Someone planned and resourced this. Someone with power, a network and lots of money. We already know from what mum, Riley and Bobby have been investigating that there are powerful vampire clans that could afford that. I would…” 

Sam was interrupted mid flow by an excited Charlie. “Did you say vampires? … That would make sense. My research turned up that the majority of all human trafficking through the supernatural community is done via a vampire operation or network. I suppose a clan would be as good as way as anything to describe the grouping. In terms of what I know about the operation. I can tell from the data online that humans are lifted and sold to any type of supe. Annnnddddd if we’re talking about vampire purchases, I believe they’re sold ….. emmmmm.. for …. Eh… a number of reasons.” 

Sam took in Charlie’s body language. Clearly he could tell that she was uncomfortable about something. “Spit it out Charlie. I know it’s Dean we’re talking about here, but I can’t afford to be sensitive when it comes to the investigation because it’s personal for me. Just treat this like any other hunt and share what you know. And don’t try and sugar coat it either, Bradbury.”

Sighing, Charlie explained. “OK. What I understand from the dark web is that humans are sold for a number of reasons. Some are sold simply as a one time meal and they’re the lucky ones. Em…. What I mean by that is that a vamp buys them, and drains them, but the rich vamps tend to invest in .. well, I suppose we would call it modern day slavery. What I mean, they purchase and keep the human alive, sorta like your typical barn dwelling vampire coven.” 

It was Castiel that spoke next. “I’m assuming that if they paid big money for your brother, Sam, that they plan on keeping him alive as food.” Charlie stood up and edged closer to the angel. “Emm.. Castiel, that is one possibility but my research also highlights that these rich and powerful vamps tend to buy humans for …. How can I put this…. Well, they buy them for prostitution.” 

The words were no sooner out of Charlie’s mouth that Sam saw the angel visible recoil in horror. “No! You can’t mean that Dean could be imprisoned and having to endure… being… forced to having the sex! Oh God, it’s worse that I thought. I.. I..” 

Sam interrupted his friend. “Charlie, given what you’ve discovered, how likely do you think that this is what has or is happening to Dean? I mean what are the odds that he… em.. could be… ehhh.. you know what I mean…” 

Sam could tell by Charlie’s slumped shoulders that it wasn’t good news. “Sam.. Cas… you need to understand that everything I have so far, is just pure speculation. Em… what I mean, the information is correct, but we can only assume that this is what’s happening to Dean. But it’s not definitive proof and anyways we can’t dwell on this and let it take over us. Instead, we got to use it… funnel it into something that powers and drives us to find him. …. I suppose, what I’m saying is don’t let this consume you both.” 

Sam’s stomach heaved as is imagination provided images of his brother tied down and raped by male and female vampires. He could practically hear his brother screaming and he could visualise Dean struggling and fighting. “Dammit! You’re right Charlie. The fact that he was sold for big money and in a private sale can narrow down the list of suspects. We’re definitely considering the suspects are vampires. So we need to ask, who has the network, the motive and the money to pull this off?”

Charlie nodded and added, “Sam. You mentioned that you had people already looking into these vampire clans, maybe I can team up with them and start looking at any connections to Reinhart. Maybe we’ll get lucky and get a link to either Reinhart, the clan we’re looking for, or both.” 

Feeling a little more confident, Sam took out his mobile and called his mum. His mother picked up after the first few rings. “Hi Sam. What do you need?” 

“Hi mum. I’m just touching base with you, because Charlie’s produced more evidence and it’s confirmed that it’s most likely vampires and rich ones, that bought Dean. That means we have a smaller pool of suspects. Can you use an extra pair of hands to help narrow down this list of potential kidnappers? We’ll also need to start looking at where they’re most likely based at and what security they might have. This isn’t going to be an easy infiltration to grab and go.” As Sam spoke to his mother, his mind tried to process the next steps. Fortunately, Mary Winchester was an excellent hunter. 

“Sam. I got this and we’re way ahead of you on this. There’s a lot of Clans Sam, but given how quickly Reinhart moved Dean, I’m going to focus and prioritise the Clans that mainly have an HQ based in North America or at least this continent. That will narrow the pool very quickly. Charlie’s help would be ideal as we will need help with a location, never name the security. But it’s the security we need to start thinking about. We’re going to need to find a way of getting inside, but Sam, you’re so well known to these guys and a potential target, we’re going to have to use someone with a particular skill set but who will sorta fit right in with human mercenaries. And that list is very short.” 

Sam smirked at the thought. “I hear you mum. Charlie’s on board and will touch base with you. Don’t worry about security, I have the ideal inside man that we could use.” With those comments, Sam quickly shut down the conversation and said his goodbye before turning back towards Charlie. “You got most of that, so can you get started on that with Mum and Riley and whilst you’re focusing on the vampires, Cas and I will try and see if we can find out something more about where Reinhart is.” 

On hearing Reinhart’s name, Charlie piped up. “Oh Sam. On the Reinhart matter, I did manage to trace his accounts a little bit and I believe he’s in somewhere along the eastern seaboard of the United States. I’m triangulating now, but I suspect it will be somewhere near or within New York City. I know it’s a big area but it’s a hell of a lot smaller that what we were looking at a few minutes ago. I’ll also keep digging, and maybe I’ll be able to ID an address.” 

Sam was relieved that finding Reinhart was still in play. He hated the idea that the bastard would manage to disappear and get away without facing the Winchester wrath. “Thanks Charlie. I’m going to touch base with Carl and Derek as well as contact a few hunters I know in the New Jersey area. Keep me posted if you come across anything. I appreciate it this, Charlie.”

As Charlie returned to her room, Sam walked over and sat on the bed. Taking deep breaths, the younger Winchester tried to keep himself under control. He jumped as Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know things are bad, especially considering what Charlie mentioned about what the humans are sold for, but we’re making great progress. And, we will find Dean, I promise you that and when we do, I will annihilate every creature that touched never name hurt him. I swear that to you and your brother. Just promise me you’ll keep strong. If not for me, do it for Dean.” 

Sam’s eyes widened as he took in his friends words. Raising his head he smiled. “You know, it fills me with absolute terror when I think about what he’s going through. I actually feel physically sick, just imagining what could be happening to him as I sit hear chatting with you. But…. you’re right. We’re so much closer to finding him. I’m 95% confident that it’s rich vampires that have him and that he’s alive, so today has been a productive one. I’m just worried that the pool of suspects is still too big. I mean, what do we do if we can’t choose between three or four clans and they’re based all over the country? How do we begin to try and get him back and all whilst keeping a low profile and hiding the fact that we’re searching for him?”

Castiel had been leaning against the wall with his head bowed, listening whilst Sam had been voicing his concerns. Nodding in agreement the angel spoke. “I agree it’s not going to be easy Sam, but we can’t think like this. I have faith that your mother and Charlie will be able to identify the vampire that took your brother and we’ll be able to narrow it down, straight to the source. So put those ideas out of your head, because it aint helping you and it aint helping Dean.” 

Feeling emotional, the angel moved away from the wall and towards the younger Winchester. Placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder he continued. “I have faith that we’ll find him. I do Sam. You know why?” Sam lifted his head and failed to hold back his tears. “Why Cas?”

Whether it was the sound of Sam’s anguish in his voice or the sight of his tears, the angel lowered himself until he was at eye level with the younger hunter. Raising another hand so that there were now two hands, one on each of Sam’s shoulders, the angel replied. “I have faith, because of you. You are one of the smartest and bravest people I know and I’ve walked this universe for millions of years. Only a few days ago, we didn’t even know what part of America you’re brother had drove to. You found him. You located the car. You worked out what had happened. It was you that gambled on a banged up laptop. All of your decisions have led us to this point and I know that your decision all those days ago to put Riley on Clan research will pay off in finding Dean quickly. So take heart my friend, we will find him and when we do, we will bring him home and destroy everything evil in our path doing so.” 

____________ ___________________________________ ________________________ 

All the emotional crap had drained the younger Winchester and following his and Cas’s heart to heart, he had somehow managed to capture an hour or so of sleep. On waking up, the angel had insisted that he shower and shave and to not worry as Castiel had everything in order. 

Emerging from the bathroom, feeling more refreshed than he had in the past week, Castiel handed him some coffee and a donut. “I know it’s not a salad, but Derek called and he sounded rather excited. He said something about being back here in the next 30 mins and that he had an update. He sounded like the intel was going to be game changing. And before you say anything, those were his words, not mine.” The angel bristled as he spoke. Sam could understand Cas’s feeling on the other hunter. He too, couldn’t stand Derek for too long, but if the hunter could move their investigation on so that they found Dean quicker. Then he would take one for the team, so to speak. 

“Oh. OK. …. He didn’t happen to give you more of a clue so we could get started on the next steps?” Sam was a little miffed as he hated how Derek seemed to relish being dramatic. He couldn’t understand why the hunter couldn’t have shared the information over the phone. Why on earth did he have to be physically in the room. Didn’t he know that time was of the essence? “This information better be good or so help me, if his love for making a dramatic scene slows or hampers us from finding Dean quicker.” Sam decided to concentrate on his breakfast/lunch before the hunter arrived. He got the feeling that whatever he was going to hear would most likely put him off eating. 

Exactly 45 minutes later, both Sam and Cas heard the usual ‘Derek knock’ at the motel door. On opening, Sam was shocked at the state of the other hunter as he happened to limp in through the door. As the door closed, Sam was able to take stock of the scene before him. Looking at the other hunter, from head to toe, the younger Winchester could clearly see that Derek had been in some sort of fight. What was more interesting was how Castiel stood looking and didn’t offer to heal the other hunter. That was telling as to how much Cas detested Derek. 

Without filtering, Sam spoke. “What the hell happened to you? I thought you were just following up a few unimportant leads.” As Sam spoke, Castiel had managed to fill a glass with a few finger widths of whiskey and was currently offering the dishevelled hunter the liquid nectar. 

“Yeah, you and me both, but it turns out that the source wasn’t such a dead end after all.” Smirking at his own comments, Derek raised and took a deep gulp. After savouring the taste the hunter continued. “I thought I was going to hear more of the same crap I’d been hearing for most of the last day or so. You know, stuff like ‘he was a good business man, quiet, didn’t know he was in trouble. You know the usual shit that docile 9 to fivers tend to peddle. But I knew the moment I started talking to this guy that something was wrong, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Anyway, I must have not have had my poker face on or whatever, because I move to leave and the bastard decides to try and take me out.” 

Whether it was Sam’s, Cas’s or both of their body language, but Derek seemed to read the audience well enough to know that he needed to get to the point and so he did. “Anyway, one punch led to another and before I knew it, I had neutralised the S.O.B. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do and I reckoned that I’d have to result to hardcore torture or something, but fortunately he cracked under little to no pressure. And I mean, he sang like a canary.” 

It was at this stage that a confused angel raised the question, “what does a bird singing have to do with Dean’s situation?” On hearing the gravelly concerns of his friend, Sam couldn’t help but smile at the innocence that the angel seemed to still possess. “Emmm Cas.. it’s a saying… you know what, never mind. It’s not important.” Turning back towards Derek, Sam urged the hunter to continue.

“Long story short, this Reinhart guy did a lot of business with vamps, but not your ordinary barners. No, we’re talking gold laden, high class roller vamps. He stated that the shifter was excited cause he had just done the deal of a lifetime but because of it, he was having to disappear. You know… retire. In fact, he sold some of his assets off to this guy as he stated he didn’t need the stuff anymore.” 

Sam shifted from one foot to the other. It was obvious that there was more, he just wished the hunter would get to the point. Coughing loudly, Derek seemed to get the hint. “So, when I asked him about the deal he stated that he had just sold a much sought after and rare commodity to one of the big four… as in vampire clans. I near died when he told me the deal made him over $13 million richer. Phewwww that’s a lot of money, even for a Winchester, but from what the witness said, he was sure it was to the largest Clan – the Volkov’s. In fact he sold it to the Grand Master of the Volkov Clan, Viktor Volkov.”

On hearing the name, part of Sam could have jumped for joy. ‘Could it be that simple to find Dean?’ As exciting as the information was, Sam was extremely suspicious. It wasn’t the first time Derek had produced the game changing intel in this investigation and there was a little voice at the back of Sam’s mind telling him that something wasn’t right. But he had no evidence to the contrary either. As far as he knew, each time Derek had provided information, it had brought them all one step closer to finding his brother, Derek had done nothing to earn such suspicion except both he and Castiel couldn’t ignore what their gut was screaming them. 

Castiel was the first to question. “Hmmmph… if this is true, this truly will crack this case wide open. We’d be able to concentrate all our resources on locating this Grand Master and I suspect that wherever this Viktor Volkov is, then Dean won’t be too far away. But, I can’t help wondering about the source. It just seems too good to be true, how sure are you that this source or witness of yours is telling you the truth? After all, you did state that he ‘sang like a canary’.” Sam watched as Cas used air quotes to make his point but then the younger Winchester turned to see what Derek would say to that statement. 

As expected the other hunter’s response was one of complete faith in the source. “I don’t blame you for being suspicious. Is this what you think too, Sam?” Sam turned and stared at Derek directly. “I’m sorry but I’m with Cas on this. It just seems too easy. Don’t get me wrong, if the intel is correct, I’m not going to look a ‘gift horse in the mouth’.” Sam stopped and turned towards Castiel. “And no Cas, before you ask, it’s an expression. Forget about the horse.” Cas just shrugged as the younger Winchester then turned back to Derek. “What did you have to do to scare such high end intel out of this witness?” 

“Look, I might have …. Emmm.. got a little rough with him, but nothing that none of you guys haven’t done in your time. That said…” Sam interrupted. “I’m a little confused, you told us, that he sang like a canary, now you’re telling us that you had to get a little rough. Look, everyone knows if you use torture you don’t always get the right information out of the informant. Where is this witness, perhaps Cas here will be able to get more specifics. I want to believe you Derek and I’m 80% there, but you’ve gotta understand that this is a big decision as it would mean relocating and placing all of our resources in one place. The information has got to be sound. So, let’s go and talk to this witness!” 

Sam knew something was wrong as he watched Derek begin to stumble and then all colour faded from his face. The other hunter lowered his eyes, as if embarrassed or ashamed. “I’m sorry Sam, … but…. hmmmmmm.. how do I put this, I may have downplayed some stuff.” Sam stepped closer and crossed his arms across his chest. It was a clear sign to everyone in the room, and especially to Derek, that the younger Winchester was quickly losing his patience. 

“What do you mean, downplayed?” Sam tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but he knew he wasn’t really succeeding on that. 

“I’m sorry Sam, but I may have accidently pushed too far and … well… emmm.. I’m sorry but I was under pressure and I wanted to find your brother .. you know … make a mends for being an asshole… and in my zealousness to impress I may have been a bit too forceful. … What I’m saying is, I might have killed the witness.” With his statement, Derek had the good sense to bow his head and step much further away from both Sam and Cas. Sam was furious for a number of reasons and he struggled with what were the next steps. 

Castiel was in better control of his emotions. “You’re telling us that you tortured a person to death to get this information?” 

Derek remained silent and just slowly nodded. 

“Oh just great. Why!?”?! You know what, I don’t want to know because it’s not gonna help us.” Sam turned towards Cas and continued. “Cas. I know we’re both not happy about this, but it is what it is, and we’ll have to deal with this after we find and rescue Dean, because I can’t cope with this bullshit at the minute.” 

Turning back towards Derek, Sam stepped closer to the guilty hunter. “There’s just too many things wrong with what you just did, but we don’t have time to address any of these issues, but I’m making you aware Derek that we will revisit this conversation. We…” Derek interrupted the younger Winchester. “I’m sorry Sam. I truly am. I didn’t mean to kill him, it just happened. When I realised I went too far, I tried to save him, but I was too late. I just wanted to find your brother…. You know make things right…” 

Sam turned and walked into the bathroom whilst the conversation was halted and replaced with an awkward silence which seemed to last for well over ten minutes. In that time, Derek had managed another large whiskey and Sam and Cas had each spent some time in the bathroom splashing water on their faces. 

Then Sam broke the silence as he walked back in to the room and began to question Derek again. “OK Derek, setting aside the intel on the vampires. Did you find out anything more about Reinhart?” Deep down Sam already had the information that Charlie had dug up on the shapeshifter, but he hadn’t really shared the latest intel with Derek. So it was with some relief that Derek was able to corroborate what Charlie had dug up. “Yeah, he stated that Reinhart was using the alias, Mr Tony Underfell or something and he’s operating in a suburb somewhere within New York or along the eastern seaboard area.”

On hearing the news, Sam became conflicted. As much as he knew he needed to set aside any desire for immediate vengeance, he really wanted to find and punish Reinhart. As if Derek could read his thoughts, the other hunter piped up. “Perhaps we could take a few people and go grab this Reinhart guy. He might know where exactly these Volkov’s live. It’s worth a try, but we may consider splitting up, maybe the angel going one direction or something, whatta ya think?” 

Sam noticed the telltale signs that someone was nervous or even lying, but he wasn’t’ sure which it was on this occasion. “I hear what you’re saying and it makes sense to split up but if anyone was going to go after this bastard it’s me and as much as I want to extract revenge on the evil S.O.B my main priority has to be finding and getting Dean back.” 

Cas added. “I agree Sam, but what if Reinhart has more information on where Volkovs are based, wouldn’t it be better to go after him now? I mean, I think it would be better, as Derek here has suggested, that I go to New York and make him talk. I promise, to hold him secure as I feel that either you or Dean should have the honour of teaching him a lesson.”

Sam paced the room, deep in thought. Every part of him wanted to be the one to confront Dominic Reinhart, but he knew that he had to find Dean and also that it should really be Dean who has the opportunity to end the bastard. That said there was some merit in Castiel securing the slimeball. After all, the greatest fear was the shifter to get spooked once he would hear about Dean escaping. Sam didn’t want him to go dark. 

Torn between a number of options, Sam was conflicted. When faced with such confusion, he normally channelled his inner Dean. ‘WWDD, what would Dean do?’ And that was the million or in this case, the $13 million question. What would his brother do in this situation? As Sam took in the room he could see Derek looking at him. The younger Winchester saw hope or was it desperation in those eyes. But why would Derek be desperate? Was he really that keen to get Dean back? The whole obsession with finding Dean was strange. He could understand Cas’s or his own passion to find the older Winchester, but Derek had been awful to Dean when he had been living in the bunker. It was hard to imagine such a change in heart and all because Dean left and ended up captured by vampires. 

It was that feeling that something wasn’t right that drove Sam to not trust the other hunter, but it was hard to ignore such strong and useful intel. As such, as Sam weighed up his options, he knew he had to accept that it was vampires that took Dean and most likely the Volkovs, but even if Reinhart was living the life in New York, was it wise to split up, and take the only good supernatural creature they had on their side, and send him on what could be a fruitless escapade. And there was the fact that Derek had really seemed keen that Cas go to New York. 

“As much as I want that bastard Reinhart to suffer, we are going to need every asset we have to rescue Dean. So, seeking out the shifter’s going to have to wait.” Sam looked towards Castiel and the angel nodded in acceptance and agreement. “Whatever you wish Sam.” Before Castiel could expand, Derek interrupted. “What?!? Surely we should consider this a bit more? Maybe Reinhart can locate exactly where he shipped Dean off to. I think at least we should try and locate him and because he’s a shifter, it would be quicker if the angel here searched him out.” 

Castiel looked between Derek and Sam. The younger Winchester could sense that Castiel really did want to get his hands on Reinhart, if only to throttle him for everything he had set in motion. That aside, Sam knew that despite how good it would feel, it was a bad idea to split up. “No. My minds already made up. Cas! You stay here with me, as we’re going to need everyone if we’re going to break through all the ring of steel that is the security that’s probably encircling my brother.” 

Sam turned towards Derek with much more confidence than he actually felt. “Look Derek. You make a compelling argument, but vengeance, though attractive, is really a distraction. Besides, if you feel so passionately about it, I would be happy for you to go to New York and find Reinhart.” Sam could tell that his suggestion was not popular with the other hunter as he began to shake his head. “No, you make a good argument and besides, you’re probably right. The prize is finding Dean Winchester. Revenge and retribution will have to take second place, until he’s rescued. I will stay with you, in a place were I can be of greatest assistance.” 

Sam cringed internally as part of him had hoped the other hunter would accept the challenge and bugger off to New York on what he hoped would keep Derek out of the way. He really didn’t trust the other hunter and the more time he spent around the man, the more he believed that his gut was correct. 

“What’s the plan, Chief?” Derek’s question seemed to bring Sam out of any deep thoughts he was having. “Oh. Emmmm. We know it’s most likely the Volkov’s but we can’t be 100% sure, but when are we ever? I’m going to get Riley and Charlie working on a location. Once we have that then we can start scoping out the security and then move resources and teams into place. In the mean time, let’s find out everything we can on the Volkov’s as well as all the members of the ‘Big 4’ that your witness talked about. Focus on Volkov but it couldn’t hurt to know everything about the others, just in case the intel isn’t right.” 

With orders everyone separated to do further research. As the door closed and room fell silent, Sam visibly crumbled to the floor. Sighing into his hands, he heard the angel step closer behind him. “Sam, do you think it is the right call? I mean, should we trust his information?” 

“Honestly, every bone in my body says that Derek’s as dodgy as hell, but the information he’s supplied, just like all the other intel he’s provided, as been spot on. I can’t help feeling that this information is correct this time. But, I’m just surprised that this below average hunter and researcher seems to locate all the good information ahead of everyone else. Something just doesn’t add up.” 

As Sam finished speaking, Cas moved across the room and took a seat on the bed. “I agree, but we’ve got no real choice. If Derek is correct and this Viktor Volkov has Dean, there’s a chance that he will have saved us days, if not weeks of research, and there’s no guarantee that we would have found your brother. We have to take the chance and hope that whatever angle Derek’s playing doesn’t come back to hurt us later.”

Sam sighed. “Agreed. Let’s get to work. I’m going to call in with Riley and get things rolling on collecting as much info on Volkov.” With a sense of new direction, both the angel and the younger Winchester got to work. 

_____________________ __________________________________ ______________________ 

 

About 9 hours later and Sam was impressed by the inroads that the team were making. His mother and Bobby were calling around as many hunters as they could find and Jack was co-ordinating as much as he could from the bunker. When the time came, the young nephilim would also don his hunter gear and travel with Mary towards the Volkov liar or wherever they were keeping Dean. 

The younger Winchester had Riley working with Charlie on intel gathering, everything from financial accounts and business fronts to assets, all with the aim of locating the possible Headquarters of Viktor Volkov. Sam was impressed at the amount of information both of them could get when they had a name to start with. In fact, he had just gotten off the phone with Charlie as she updated him on the serious amount of business fronts that the Volkov’s had all over the pacific North West of the country. She was convinced that the Volkov’s had a base of operations somewhere along the West Coast, but she needed time as their firewalls and cyber security was the best that money could buy. 

The door opened and Sam watched as his friend and angel, Castiel returned from following Derek. It had went without saying, but both felt that it had been suspiciously too convenient that older hunter had managed to find information that split open the entire investigation. Lifting his head to acknowledge his friend, Sam asked, “well, anything suspicious?” Sam was met with sad eyes and a frown. “I’m not sure as he seemed to spend most of his time smoking and then he retreated to his room. With no ability to fly into his room unnoticed anymore I couldn’t sneak a peek so I can’t tell you what he did when he was in his room. Sorry Sam, but I will keep a closer eye on our friend.” 

Sam nodded. “We’ll keep a closer watch, but thankfully I’ve managed to engage Ketch’s services. He’s going to tap one of his old mercenary sources and see if he can get some work with one of the vampire Clans. I’ve encouraged him to seek out the Volkov’s in particular as it would be good to get a man on the inside and I suspect they like to use humans were they can. Who knows we may get lucky, but chances are we’re going to need a man on the inside when the time comes.” 

“That’s great and Ketch is OK with this? I mean, as much as he’s been supportive since the returning from Apocalypse World, he wasn’t really a Dean fan before.” Sam smirked at Cas’s query. “Yeah, I remember. From talking to him, he’s keen to help out. I’ve told him to start things rolling and that we’d forward the location when we had it, but equally, if he comes across something, to let us know.” 

Both Sam and Cas turned their attention to the internet. In the absence of having anything physical to investigate, both attempted to read up on all things they could about vampires. The peace and calm was interrupted after 10 minutes by a rap at the door. On opening, Sam was met by an excited Derek. “Can I come in Sam? I think I’ve located where Volkov’s HQ is or at least I’ve got it narrowed down to the State.” 

Sam was shocked. He hadn’t expected to locate Dean as quickly as this. Or, at least he hoped that Derek had somehow located his brother. “Come on in. Tell me” Sam considered asking where he had gotten the information, but decided at the last minute to say anything as he wanted to test something out first. 

Too excited to sit, Derek resorted to nervously pacing back and forward across the room. “It wasn’t easy but I remembered something the witness said before he died. He spoke about a flight to Seattle and that Dean or as he called him, the package was then going to be transported to some sort of estate a few outsides the city. So, I’m guessing that it’s Washington State we need to head towards.” 

As Derek spoke, Sam found it hard to believe that despite everything ,that this piece of information would be so easily forgotten. It must have shown on his face as Castiel picked it up and asked in the direct way, that only Castiel could. “You forgot? Derek, how could you forget such important and vital information as this? I don’t understand this.” 

Derek fidgeted as he listened to Cas’s comments. “I’m sorry Castiel. I must have taken a harder knock to the head when that guy attacked me. I’m really sorry, but it completely disappeared from my mind. I only remembered when I was back in my room.” Sam interrupted Derek. “OK, but why did it take you a number hours before you came back and told us about your mistake?” 

Derek lowered his head as if he was embarrassed. “I’m sorry Chief, I was too exhausted, probably even slightly concussed and I fell asleep. Then, when I remembered, I wanted to make sure that it was a real possibility so I started to do some double checking and I found that there was a private jet chartered around the time Dean was sold and it left Kentucky’s main airport and flew into Seattle. According to the paperwork there was a casket apparently carrying someone home for burial, but the paperwork seems to have gotten lost. My guess is that Dean was transported by plane and then transferred to a truck or car. It would make sense that he would be warded so we couldn’t find him.” 

Sam listened to Derek’s explanation. As much as he was suspicious, yet again, he couldn’t find enough real evidence to accuse him of anything other than delivering the much needed information. As such, the younger Winchester shared a look with Castiel that informed one another that they had to push on with the new intelligence. With his mind made up, Sam turned towards his phone and called Ketch first. “Ketch, we have our destination, start making your way to Seattle. We estimate that the location is some 2-4 hours outside of the city.” 

After speaking with Ketch, Sam updated his mother and then he thanked Derek and told him to get the cars packed up, they would be moving out in 15 minutes. Their destination was Seattle and on the way, Sam hoped that both Charlie and Riley could pin down an actual location.

True to his word, Sam was driving out of Kentucky, followed by a number of cars as they moved like a convoy towards Seattle. It would be a long journey, but the drive would give Sam some time to formulate the next part of the plan – Dean’s rescue and his revenge. 

______________ ________________________________ _____________________________ 

Michael’s POV:

It had just been a few hours since Michael had shared the intel on the location of Volkov’s headquarters with the hunter, Derek, and already the archangel was getting restless again. He understood and accepted Derek’s logic to hold off from forwarding the information to Sam Winchester, as it would look too suspicious, but Michael was half minded to throw caution to the wind on this occasion. That attitude, in itself was so out of character for the archangel. It proved to him that all was not well and that the disappearance of his sword, combined with the emptiness that was ever increasing within him because of the severance of his connection to Dean Winchester was taking its’ toil. 

Since returning to his HQ in Kansas City, Michael had held a number of planning meetings with Werewolves and a number of stray leviathans. Despite keeping busy, it did nothing to calm his internal grace as it seemed to be searching for a connection – searching for Dean’s soul. ‘Blood suckers! Damn them for messing with his plans.’ In particular, Michael was furious with a certain vampire clan and specifically Viktor Volkov. 

The very thought of the vampire, sent fury rushing through the archangel’s grace and as a result, a number of windows shattered within feet of Michael. ‘Damn it!’ In an attempt to quell his anger and frustration, he turned his attention towards the Fischer Clan. Of all the vampire Clans, they were one of the smaller, less powerful and the least influential. That said, this particular Clan had extensive numbers and was well connected in a number of strategically placed States. 

To date, Michael had recruited well over 200 vampires from the Clan. Most were middle ranking vampires, but he had secured a number of recruits from within the Clan’s inner council. Despite having such control, the archangel still felt that the Clan was holding back from completely giving itself over to him. That fact had become all to apparent with how Garland had been reluctant to share information on Clan politics. 

It was frustrating and Michael could sense via the grace currently running through some of the inner council vampires, that the Clan’s Grand Master, like many of the other Clans, hated the idea of the bloodline being mixed with archangel grace. That said, the Clan had been more than accommodating of his plans as they supplied manpower and money. But as he paced the room in high heels, his mind returned to the Volkov Clan and to the burning question – why would Viktor have created such a magical bond and in return severed his bond with his sword? None of it made sense and Michael was a strategist and he needed everything to make sense as information was control and he needed to be in control of everything. 

Another hour passed and Michael remained oblivious to various minions entering and asking questions about the latest orders. Instead, his mind entered a deep phase of concentration as he attempted to reach out and connect to his sword. Whilst probing through the connection, he sensed that the emptiness was expanding with each day. At first, he wasn’t sure as to why this was the case and then he realised that it was most likely due to the vampire’s new bond taking a stronger hold on Dean Winchester’s soul. 

Time was running out and the archangel feared that any further erosion of his bond could foil his future plans. He needed to speed things up and he simply couldn’t afford to wait on Sam Winchester to locate and rescue his brother. He was going to have to find a way of slowly things down until Sam got his act together, or he was going to have to intervene in some way. But such an intervention was extremely dangerous as he didn’t want to draw too much attention to his vessel, or more specifically, to the importance of his true vessel. 

A further two hours passed before the archangel made the decision to set up a meeting with the Fischer Clan’s Grand Master – Frederik Fischer. As such, he reached out to one of the inner council and insisted that a meeting be scheduled for later that evening. Michael decided to drop in on the Clan with the aim of discussing further amalgamation as well as using the Clan to get a meeting with Viktor Volkov. At first, his contact had not been enthusiastic, but after a not so subtle push, a meeting was organised. 

With an hour or so to kill, Michael grew bored. Various thoughts on how to entertain himself flew through his mind. Despite having the free time and the opportunity to relax, the archangel found it difficult to take advantage. Instead, he sat and poured himself a large glass of his favourite expensive brandy and lifted one of the nearest books. 

Whilst scanning through some fantasy based novel, Michael experienced a strange pull. At first he considered that something was wrong within his grace / monster network but as he searched through his grace he realised that the pull was much deeper and older. After further investigation he realised that it must have something to do with the bond that he had originally created with the elder Winchester brother. It was as he was looking at the bond, that he realised that in less than a day he could see considerable erosion. Whatever was happening with the other bond, was clearly growing and it was powerful enough to destroy and breakdown his claim on the human’s soul. That power source alone was dangerous and would be a formidable ally or enemy to Michael. Either way, he needed to now extend an invitation out to Viktor Volkov, with the aim of just speaking at this stage. 

Fortunately, it was time to meet up with the Fischer’s Grand Master and with extending his wings, Michael took off to meet Frederik and all with the excuse of hearing all about their plans, but he would take the opportunity to learn more about vampires and bonding. After all, time was of the essence.


	31. Contacts and connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go - the Sunday night update as promised. 
> 
> Chpt 31 and still going. This one focuses on Sam and you'll be pleased to see that he's getting closer to saving his brother. I'm currently about 4 chapters ahead but they needed edited but there's some big stuff planned. So enjoy. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think or if you've any suggestions.

Chapter 31: Contacts and connections

Sam’s POV:

After speaking with Ketch, Sam updated his mother and then he thanked Derek and told him to get the cars packed up, they would be moving out in 15 minutes. Their destination was Seattle and on the way, Sam hoped that both Charlie and Riley could pin down an actual location.

True to his word, Sam was driving out of Kentucky, followed by a number of cars as they moved like a convoy towards Seattle. It would be a long journey, but the drive would give Sam some time to formulate the next part of the plan – Dean’s rescue and his revenge. 

 

7 hours later…..  
It been had a long and tiring drive, but Sam was so jacked because with every mile, he was getting closer to finding Dean. Disappointed at having to pull over and crash at the most convenient motel they could find, Sam had to accept that not everyone could safely keep driving. So it was during an attempt to burn off access energy, whilst Castiel was out getting food, that Sam came across a disturbing news story. The caption on the link read ‘Minnesota office massacre manhunt begins’

Normally this type of news story may have caught his eye but never as a potential hunt, but something made him click on it and then he read:

______________________ _________________________ ____________________________   
‘Minnesota office massacre manhunt begins’

Minneapolis PD have just issued footage of a possible suspect, wanted for questioning in relation to the 22 deaths at Garland Graphics yesterday. The southside based innovation company, headed by CEO, Robert Garland, was destroyed in what eye witnesses are describing as a massive fireball which many adding that it was unearthly. Initial Medical Examiner findings are baffled as evidence shows that all casualties seemed to have an absence of smoke in their lungs, which would indicate they were dead before the explosion. 

Police have been able to identify most of the dead, but are still looking for Mr Robert Garland, founder and CEO of the company. No body was found at the scene, but police are appealing for further information on his whereabouts. 

Meanwhile, the investigating officer has released footage of an unknown female, described to be in her mid-30s, seen leaving the office, just seconds before the explosion. Minneapolis PD are appealing for members of the general public to come forward with any information that might help locate the unidentified woman. If you have recognise the woman in the imbedded footage please contact 555 0605 7800

___________________ _____________________________________ _______________________ 

Whether it was the description of unearthly fireball or whether Sam was just bored, something pulled him to look at the footage. Clicking on the additional link he was able to watch quite clear footage that took in the street and the front of Garland Graphics. He watched with interest as he saw a few flashes, then a tall, well dressed woman in her mid-30s step out from the building and within a few steps the strangest of blasts saw the building’s windows blow out. 

‘Strange, that’s not an explosion, I swear, if I hadn’t seen it before, I would think that was a smiting blast and a very powerful smiting blast.’ With that thought, Sam replayed the footage over and over again to see if he could pick up any further information. No matter how many times he watched and re-watched the images, he was convinced that an angel had carried out the destruction, but given as there were so few heavenly beings flying about, he was curious as to who it was. That curiosity only grew as he began to do some research into Garland Graphics. 

After 15 minutes of further investigation he immediately noticed that there was something unusual about the company, and in particular, about it’s founder, Robert Garland. After some digging he realised he couldn’t find a birth certificate or any other background information on the CEO. ‘Weird, it’s as if he didn’t exist until 8 years ago.’ 

He was still querying things when the door opened and Castiel entered bearing much welcomed food. Grabbing the salad and burrito, Sam sat back down in front of the laptop and asked Cas to watch something. Allowing the angel to read the short news item, he clicked on the footage of the ‘explosion’ and started to eat, so that the angel had some time to take in what he was watching. 

After a few minutes, Cas confirmed what he had been thinking. “Sam, if I’m not mistaken, that’s definitely a blast from an angel smiting. And Sam, whoever the angel is, they’re very powerful and I mean, more powerful than any of the lowly angels that are left in heaven.” On hearing Cas’s words, Sam turned his head rapidly. “Do you think this is Michael, only in a new and female vessel?” 

Castiel seemed to ponder his statement. “Hmmmm. It could be. I don’t see why we couldn’t be looking at footage of Michael. I know that on a number of occasions that I’ve had to return to earth, I used a female vessel and as angels do not have any views on gender, this could easily be Michael. One this is for sure, there’s no angel left in heaven or earth that I know of, that could have that kind of smiting power, other than an archangel and Gabriel and Lucifer are dead, which only leaves Michael.”

“OK. If that’s Michael, the million dollar question is, what’s he or I mean ‘she’ doing wiping out an entire graphics company. Far as I can tell, apart from the founder, everyone was just your typical normal 9 to fiver human being.” Sam stopped talking as he click on another tab and brought up another window with further background on Garland. “You see here, this guy, Robert Garland’s body is the only one unaccounted for and when I did some quick research I found that there’s only a paper trail back 8 years. It’s as if, he only came into existence 8 years ago.”

The angel asked, “what are you thinking Sam? Vampire, djinn, werewolf or what?” 

Sam considered Castiel’s question. “I’m not sure, but I have a horrible feeling that we’ll find out that there’s a vampire connection.” Before Sam could expand on his thinking, Cas interjected. “Do you think this is connected to Dean’s disappearance?”

Sam’s mind hadn’t really got that far, but as Castiel voiced it, Sam couldn’t help but believe that this incident was somehow related. “I don’t know. After all, we know that Michael has been recruiting monsters to make into a super army, this could be him working on his master plan and nothing to do with Dean. Either way, as much as it pains me, we need to investigate and make sure. If it’s Michael and his evil army building, we’ll stick a pin in it to investigate and deal with later. But if it’s Dean related, it may shed some light, though at this stage I don’t know what a seemingly unrelated business in Minneapolis has to do with the Volkov Clan in Washington.”

Castiel stepped closer. “Maybe we should get Charlie to investigate this Garland to see what connections he might have to the vampires and in particular the trafficking. Who knows, if there’s a connection, that might be our way in.” 

Sam considered his suggestions. It made sound sense. “Yeah, Cas can you contact Charlie and bring her up to speed. I’m exhausted and I need to eat and try and get some shut eye before we’re back on the road again.” 

Sam finished his food and then collapsed on the bed, rolling the blanket around himself until he was completely covered and in the warmth and security he found a little peace. 

_________________ ___________________________ 

It was amazing what a few hours of sleep could do. Three full hours of uninterrupted rest had totally recharged Sam both mentally and physically and he was ready for anything. Wasting no time, he called Charlie for an update and was pleasantly surprised that his friend had made some progress as she replied to his salutation with “you sound refreshed and awake. Are you ready for it – as ‘Winter is Coming’ peeps!”

Sam smiled as he replied, “yeah, it’s great when you can get the rest you need. Also I feel better than I’ve felt in a few days. It’s amazing how much better you can feel when you have a strong lead and the feeling that you’re moving in the right direction. So, if you’re referencing Thrones it means that you’ve found something. Spill it Charles!”

“OK, are you sitting comfortably children? Then I will begin! Our buddy, Mr Garland may look all white and innocent at first look, but I can assure you, when you dig, and I had to dig pretty deep, you find he’s all kinds of bad. And I mean he’s been laundering money for a vampire clan known as the Fischer Clan. They’re pretty nasty and are trafficking people, especially young women, through most of the Southern States. As far as I can tell, they’re pretty big, but the money isn’t going back into legitimate businesses. Instead they seem to keep their investments off the radar and in off shore accounts.”

Sam raised an eyebrow as her heard that information. “What do you mean Charlie?” 

“Well, the Volkovs tend to move their money in and out of companies. Laundering it as they go, but the final destination normally tends to end up in very human friendly businesses. I’d say about 65 – 75% of their wealth is sitting in human based companies. Mainly security and communication companies. There’s a few political representatives in business with them to. Now, when we look at the Fischers, it’s a different story. Their money tends to be pushed around a bit but normally ends in a number of specific types of accounts.” 

“Now, you probably asking how that makes them more illegal. For me, any money Volkov’s make tends to go into less nasty businesses, whereas , the Fischer’s money goes into more darker businesses, everything from drugs to illegal research and experimentation. Basically anything dark, sick and twisted, you’ll find these guys have a stake in it.”

Sam pondered the information for a few minutes. “Is it me or does this make no sense? I mean, we’ve Michael in Bardstown looking for the shifter, that we know took and sold Dean. We know that Dean was sold to Viktor Volkov, Grand Master of the Volkov Clan, so why was Michael spending time visiting and destroying a small front of another vampire clan? What are we missing?” 

Charlie seemed equally as stumped. “I don’t know Sam, but I’m going to keep digging. Perhaps I need to think on this and look at it from a different angle.” Sam interrupted, “What do you mean by a different angle?” 

“Well Sam, you’ve got us looking at the Volkov’s and trying to understand everything about them. And the logical next step now, is to do exactly the same with the Fischer’s and I know we’re going to have to, but part of me thinks we need to rethink our approach. Perhaps stop seeing what’s happening to Dean as completely separate from what Michael’s got planned for the world?” 

Sam couldn’t really argue with her logic. “Are you saying that Michael’s meeting with Garland was to do with his bigger plan? If so, we can just put this to the side and ignore it, otherwise it’s sort of a distraction at best, and a red herring at worst.”

“Yeah, you’ve put it a lot better than I tried to do. But you’re right, what if this Garland guy is a player within this clan and Michael had business with him. Who knows, maybe he tried to get them to join him and he didn’t like their response?”

Sam listened to Charlie’s comments. “Yeah, that’s a possibility. But I think we need to keep a good eye on Michael as we still don’t know why he was searching for Dean. I mean, he’s strategic and if he is looking for my brother, there’s a very good reason, but I can’t understand why he would prioritise this ‘nobody’ vampire over finding his true vessel. We’re still missing something and I feel we need to keep digging.”

“Sure Sam, I’ll keep digging into this Fischer Clan, but I’ll focus in on their connection to Michael.” Charlie said her goodbye quickly and Sam stood up and began to walk over to the table. He lifted his phone to his ear as the call connected. “Riley, Sam Winchester here. Just checking in with a quick update and a new favour. Could you expand your research to find out everything you can on a vamp clan known as the Fischers.?” 

“Sure thing Chief, I’ll get on that. I’ve come across their name as they’re not really great friends of the Volkovs and what I can see and hear, the feeling seems to be mutual. I’ll keep digging and if I come across anything I’ll get back to you.” 

Sam thanked the hunter and hung up. It was Castiel that spoke. “Sam, I know we’re really focused on Viktor Volkov, but what if the Fischer’s have Dean? That’s an option. It would also go some way to explaining why Michael did what he did in Minneapolis.” 

Sam’s head was beginning to hurt with all the different possible scenarios. “Yeah, I guess that’s also an option, but my money’s still on Volkov, I just don’t know what the Fischer connection is, and if there is, is it something we can use to our advantage? Or do we have just another bad guy on the board, that we will have to deal with?” As Sam looked directly at the angel he could tell that Cas was considering something. “What is it Cas?”

“With all this information, maybe we need to speak to Reinhart. That way, we can truly know for sure who he sold Dean to. I mean, we could spend so much time with this Volkov guys and find out that he never had your brother, or worse he sold Dean on to one of the Fischer Clan. Anything’s possible.”

Sam hadn’t thought about that possibility and now his head really was hurting. “Hmmm. All of these are good points, but let’s keep to the plan. We’re going to Washington State. And I mean, all of us are going to Washington.” Just as Sam was speaking there was a knock at the door. Reluctant to answer, Sam looked at Cas. “I sense that it’s our friend, Derek.” 

Walking across the room to the door, Sam opened and indicated to Derek to enter. Within seconds, Derek was imparting how he had done some digging on the Volkovs and had heard that key members of the main rival Clan, the Richsteins, had called an emergency meeting with the Volkov’s and were currently meeting with the Volkov Grand Master. That normally wouldn’t be too suspicious as I’m sure rival Clans can meet on various issues, but what is clear, is that it was days after Dean would have handed over.” 

Sam looked at Cas. It was clear that neither of them could believe the intel. It was Cas that spoke first. “Derek, How did you come across what feels like extremely sensitive information, considering we’re only really scratching the service of understanding Clan structures? Only a week or so ago, we didn’t even know that clans like these existed and now you just find out this information. Forgive me, if I’m asking this, but something is amiss here.” 

Derek looked insulted by Cas’s quite blunt allegation. Sam watched as Derek seemed to be battling with himself as if trying to get his temper under control. After what felt like forever, he finally replied. “if I’m honest Castiel, I’m a little upset that you’re so openly doubting my abilities and my loyalty. Have I not proven time and time again these last few days, that I’ve brought accurate intelligence to you. In fact, if we’re keeping score I’m ahead of even you Castiel.… and you’re an angel of the Lord…..”

Clinching his fists and taking another big breath, Derek continued. “If you must know, when I came to this world, I realised I needed to expand my circle of contacts and it had to be outside the alternative universe network of hunters. When we were looking for Dean, I was busy building up a new network. In the other universe I worked for the CIA, before our apocalypse happened. I don’t speak about that time, as I was ashamed of some of the things I was involved in and being a spy and all that… well… as you can guess… I like to keep things on the down low..” 

“So I’m sorry if you don’t trust me, but I can’t make you trust me. You’ve gotta want to. I’m just giving you the information. If you don’t believe me, then ignore it. I don’t care, but if you wanna know why I’m helping as much as I am. It’s because I feel like crap over how I treated your brother when he first came back. At the start I thought Michael was somehow playing us. Then I thought that Michael was using your brother to spy on us. I guess old habits, die hard and all that. But, now, I just want to find him and try to make things right.”

Sam was impressed by Derek’s speech. He almost believed him, but the hunter in him was screaming that something wasn’t right. That said, he still didn’t have that smoking gun he needed. On further reflection, he realised that Derek had dodged answering the question. “I hear you Derek and I want to believe you, but you still haven’t answered Cas as to how you came about this important information? Please don’t tell me you came across ‘another’ eye witness that just happened to have this information and was so readily willing to share it.”

Derek glared at Sam and Castiel. “Look, I used a CIA contact that I managed to convince I was a colleague and she was able to do some research on these Volkov’s. She managed to tap into some of their comms and informed me about the Richsteins. In terms of her name, I’m sorry, I can’t share that. It’s a spy thing, so please understand. I won’t tell you. Now, you mentioned do you want to hear about the other piece of information I found out? Or will you not believe me anyway?” 

Too focused on distrusting Derek, Sam had forgotten about the actual intel and now the older hunter was insisting there was more. “OK, I’ll bite, what else did Ms CIA tell you?” Sam tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible and he almost succeeded. Watching Derek, the younger Winchester was convinced by body language alone, that Derek was done sharing information. So much so, Sam prepared himself for the inevitable withdrawal. Fortunately Derek seemed to be in a forgiving mood. 

“Hmphfhhhh. Very well, since you asked, sorta nicely…. My source picked up chatter coming from the Volkov’s. Something about some top gang bosses called Fischers or Fishermen… I don’t know, but from what she said, they sounded pretty pissed and where on their way for some sort of pow wow. She couldn’t get the context of it but there was something about Alpha and vengeance.” 

Sam gasped when he heard Fischer and then did a second bigger and louder one when the Alpha was mentioned. “What?!? Did you say Fischer?” Derek looked strangely at Sam before confirming that his source was 90% sure that the name mentioned over a poorly connected tap was indeed, Fischer. “My understanding is that their top bosses are on their way. It’s looking as if all roads are leading to Washington State.”

So many thoughts ran through Sam’s mind. Everything told him something was off about Derek, but neither Cas or he could pin point what it was never name get incontrovertible evidence. That said, the intel from Derek was good. In fact, it offered a connection between the Fischers and the Volkovs, but the disturbing thing was that it also meant that Michael was looking for Dean and that he was closing in. There was no time to waste now. 

“You’re right Derek. It’s time we got back on the road. We really need to step things up and get to Washington.” Sam wasted no time as he began to pack up any clothing and toiletries into his scruffy back pack. “I suggest you get back to your room and get you and Carl ready to go in 5. … oh and Derek…. Emmm. Thank you for the information.” 

Sam put his head down and continued to pack in the hope that Derek wouldn’t make a big deal out of his comments. Thankfully Derek nodded and took his leave. As the door closed, Cas spoke. “At least we can go to Washington with complete confidence. Though, I’m still not convinced of Derek’s story, but for now, we haven’t really a choice. The real concern now is….” 

Sam finished Cas’s thoughts. “Michael. I know. I was thinking exactly the same thing. It’s looking as if Michael is definitely focusing on finding Dean, I just don’t know why, considering that he give him up a few weeks ago. What’s his game plan? Why now? Where do the Fischer’s come into it?” 

Sam felt there were more questions now than ever. Sighing he finished packing and made his way out to the car. Turning to the angel, he asked Cas to take first stint on the driving. The angel seemed surprised but quickly got behind the steering wheel, whilst Sam took up his usual seat in the front passenger seat of the Impala. Within minutes, everyone were starting the next journey and as the convoy left the State, Sam placed a call to Ketch which was short and to the point. On answering the phone, Sam said, “Ketch, it’s the tall one. You have a green light on the plan. Start working your magic.” 

_____________ ____________________________ ____________________ 

Ketch’s POV:

Following clear instructions, Ketch hung up on Sam Winchester and immediately exited the car and made his way into a popular bar. As he entered he was impressed by the high powered clientele that were frequenting such an out of the way, low key joint. He half suspected that most of the patrons were like himself, there on some sort of nefarious business. 

Scanning the room, it didn’t take him too long until he spotted his mark, a tall, thin balding man in his 40s. At first glance, the man looked as if a strong gust of wind could blew him right over, but Ketch knew too well that the man sitting in a dark navy pin stripped suit was a powerful killer. After all, it took one to know one. Looking up, the man nodded and beckoned the former British Men of Letter’s assassin over. 

“Hello Arthur, take a seat.” As Ketch took the chair opposite him at the table, he took a closer look at his friend and could see that time had not been kind as his face supported a number of new scars as well as a few more wrinkles. “Good to see you Mr Smith.” 

“Oh please Arthur, we’ve known each other for years, let’s cut the spy crap and call me Kimble. After all, there’s no cops in here, just business men, mercenaries and killers. So before we get down to brass tacks, what’s your poison?” 

The Englishman took in his fellow countryman. “Whatever you’re having will do nicely.” 

Smith ordered two neat Scotches from the top shelf and for the next five minutes both former colleagues and now ‘guns for hire’ exchanged pleasantries and caught up (or as well as two people in their business could). Ketch watched the room as Smith started to speak about his latest clients. Recognising his ‘in’ he spoke up. “Ahh, now that you’ve mentioned your cold Russian friends, I was hoping for a favour. I heard you’re doing a lot of work and that you may need a spare pair of hands. Well, I’m looking for some new employment and I thought, I could help out my good friend Kimble.” 

Winching at how it sounded, Ketch held his breath. He had worked with Smith a few years back and had saved his life when a demon nearly took the other assassin’s head off his shoulders. “Emmm. I don’t know Arthur, these guys take their security even more serious than I’ve seen any of my clients do in the past 10 years. Especially over the past few weeks, the top man himself has basically tripled his protection and has even introduced some serious spell work to a number of his safe houses up and down the country And, I’m talking major magic here.” 

Ketch didn’t like the look of the body language, he needed to convince his friend that this could be advantageous and low risk at the same time. “Look Kim, I know you’ve worked real hard and have landed a ‘whale’ of a client as he’s seems to have bottomless pockets, but I’m desperate. My last job here with one of Hell’s top minions didn’t end well and I need the money.” Ketch was stopped from continuing as his friend added. “It’s not that you’re not good. I know you are Art, but we both know that I work for high powered vamps and they are pissed with the Men of Letters, and would especially hate you as you were around when the their beloved Alpha’s head rolled.” 

Ketch always knew that the business with the Alpha was going to come back to hunt him. If honest, he had hoped he would escape the connection, with most of the blame falling on Sam Winchester, but it seemed that he was tarnished with the event. “Look, I know there’s a fine chance that they’ll want to rip me a new one if they find out my past, but I really need to get back into the business and the money would be most welcome at this stage. Besides, if it comes to it, I may be able to help give them some revenge whether it’ll be against my former colleagues in London or whether it will be one of the Winchester brothers. Heaven knows, that should win me some traction.” Ketch had hoped that by mentioning the Winchesters it would go some way to his friend believing his story. 

Immediately his friend smirked. Feeling a little self-conscious, Ketch said “Did I say something funny Kim or do I have something on my face?” His comment was met by laughter. “I’m sorry Art but it’s not you, it’s just from what I hear you might be too late on one of those points you raised. Anyway, you’re my friend and working with vamps might not be the best idea for you, especially these ones. Their Grand Master reads minds and if he smells a rat Arthur and takes a dislike to you, I can’t and … well I’m sorry Arthur, I won’t help you. Do you understand? If I do this for you, you’re on your own?” 

Internally relieved that he had managed to get past the first hurdle, Ketch ensured that he kept his body language blank. He wanted to come across as keen for a job but not too eager, otherwise his friend, Kimble would have ‘smelt a rat’ and shut this down. While he was thinking he almost missed Smith’s questions. 

“Why don’t you tell me about your last job? It sounds as if it was a shitfest.” Ketch knew what Smith was really trying to find out. So he turned and prepared to talk through what he had discussed and agreed his cover story would be. “Well, I did some work with one of the last Princes of Hell. Don’t look too excited, he looked more like the Colonel from the KFC advert than a badass villain, but the pay was good. …. Well it was good until he asked a little too much. Let’s just say, it was less a mercenary role and more slave labour. You know what I’m talking about. Where they think you exist to do as you’re told. Needless to say, I put up with it for a while and then split.” 

“Yeah, word on the grapevine was that you stole Asmodeus’s prize golden goose or something. I’m not sure how the story went, but from what I heard, he was pissed and wanted your head on a platter. But, if I’m honest, I thought you ended up entangled again with the Winchester brothers, or did I hear wrong?” 

Ketch knew this was eventually going to come up, given he had been off the grid for a few months and had been last seen heading towards Lebanon, Kansas. “Nah, you heard wrong. I stole something very powerful and headed towards South America and ended up losing most of everything when I got screwed over on the deal and left for dead in the middle of the Amazon. Thankfully, after a lot of hard work and some luck, I managed to make it back, stateside. So as you can see, I’m tired of the hot weather, and would love a colder climate, hence why I headed this direction.” 

“Mmmmmmm…. I don’t know Arthur. On one hand, you’re one of the best and I could do with your skill set as the client has just put in another request for experts like ourselves, to do some basic guard duty, buttttt..” Ketch knew he needed to move this along. “I know this client is important to you, but I swear to you, I won’t let you down. I really need this job Kimble. I really need a win and this would be a win. I promise you I’ll be 100% professional and discreet.” Ketch watched the other assassin consider his proposition. He needed one more nudge. “Hey Kimble, please my friend, I saved your life those years ago, you’d be doing the same for me, if you give me this chance.” 

It was as if he had used some magic words. “OK Arthur. For you, I’ll do it.” Ketch smiled and jumped with excitement. Kimble Smith grabbed his arm. “Calm down mate. I said I would do it, that doesn’t mean you’re in. I will forward your details to the vamps and we’ll see. Give me a few minutes will you.” With those words, Smith got up and walked out. Ketch knew it wouldn’t take long for a reply. Now was the moment of truth. Had the vampires heard of him and if so, would they take him in anyway, if only to trail him in front of their leaders and rip him apart. 

Thoughts of various different scenarios whirled through his mind. Totally distracted by the number of ways this could go, he almost failed to see Smith return. “You’re a lucky bastard. They’re only too happy to have another pair of trained hands. Said something about keeping a number of slaves in check or something.” On hearing the word ‘slave’ Ketch couldn’t help but react. Picking up on his reaction, Smith responded. “Now, before you get all holier than thy on me, it’s part of the job. These rich vamps like to keep human pets around them. You know, for food and.. emmm.. other stuff. Anyway, as you and I both know, in this job we can’t afford to have principles and ethics. We do what we’re paid to do. So, take it from me, if you’re going to survive this assignment, just keep your head bowed, your mouth shut and do as you’re told.”

“Emmm. They won’t want to take a bite out of little old me, will they?” Ketch was slightly worried. As much as he wanted to help Sam Winchester find his brother Dean, he really didn’t want to end up vampire chow. 

“Oh don’t worry. They don’t eat the paid help. I’ve had a few men and women working at their main mansion, which is where you’re going to. None of them has had any problems. Besides, looking at you, you’re not really his type. From what I hear, the Grand Master’s already snagged himself a human pet and isn’t interested in snacking on the help. So you’ll be OK as long as you don’t piss off the Master.” 

Ketch was relieved but he had a bad feeling about who Smith was referring to. If the slave was Dean, then it was going to be even harder to rescue him away from the vampire. He also had to be very careful as well, given that the vampire had serious gifts and could read minds. This was going to be trickier than he had imagined. “So, what happens next?”

“Oh, they need you as soon as possible. I can get you to the meeting point and they’re security will lift you and take you out to the mansion. If you could be at this point at 9am tomorrow morning, that should give you enough time to get your affairs in order. I would suggest packing as if you’ll be there for a while.” On reading through the information, he could see it was extremely limited. The address written on the paper was a car park in the middle of Seattle’s business district. It was not the a mansion or country estate 3-4 hours outside the city that he had expected. 

Sensing the confusion, Kimble continued. “Oh, that’s not your final destination, but they’re very paranoid about new guys, so you’ll be met, searched and taken out to their mansion. You’ll not need your phone, so I suggest you leave it behind along with any vehicles as they’ll insist you abandon them there in the carpark. Failure to do so will most likely mean you will end up getting abandoned there in the car park as well.” 

Not liking this arrangement, Ketch expanded. “It’s just, I thought I would be following them out to the mansion and having a car and a phone. I’m not liking the idea of having no means of communication or transport and possibly stuck in the middle of nowhere with powerful, mindreading vampires. I assume I can bring weapons?” 

Ketch could see that Smith was grimacing at his question. “I’m sorry Arthur, but them’s the rules. You will have access to weapons when you get there, but I told you, they take their privacy and their security very serious. Even I’ve never been out to the estate, but I speak with a the head of the team there and he assures me, all is OK. The team are treated well, so you’ve nothing to worry about.” Smith finished with a pat on Ketch’s back and he flagged down the bartender and requested two more drinks. Ketch just sat there and tried to weigh up his real options. 

If he went ahead with the plan, he would most likely find Dean Winchester but he would have difficulty getting him off the estate and if Dean ended up being the slave that the Grand Master had selected as the new pet, then it was going to be even more difficult, and that was before he considered how he was going to avoid a mind reading vampire. ‘Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!’ 

Turning round and handing Ketch his drink, Kimble asked, “Well, I hope I haven’t scared you off with the details?” 

“Oh… hmmm.. it’s got some down sides, but … ‘to hell with it! I need the money and there’s three square meals and a roof over my head, plus a good pay. On pay, I’m assuming, it’s the standard daily rate that we normally agree to?” Ketch saw Smith nod in agreement. ‘Well, at least that’s something.’ 

“Well, let’s do this.” Downing the drink, Ketch made his apologies as he needed to go and tie up some lose ends before he would meet the vampires. Before leaving, Smith, told him that he would be reporting to their second in command, Valentin Volkov and was warned not to be late, as they would not wait. 

The drive back to his hotel room was quiet and he spent it in silent reflection. He didn’t like the arrangement. He had no problem helping Sam and Mary get Dean back, but he really felt uneasy about being stranded out in the middle of nowhere without a means to protect himself or escape. Besides, how the hell was he going to get the information to Sam now. 

As he entered his room, he showered and made sure the room was secure before he called Sam. “Hi Samuel. I’m just reporting in. I’ve made contact and I have secured a position on Volkov’s security. But don’t get excited as I don’t know the location yet and won’t be able to tell you for a while.” 

Ketch could immediately tell that Sam was not happy with the news. “What the hell Ketch? Explain what happened?” Over the next few minutes, Ketch managed to relay all the details to Sam and Castiel. “So you see, we need to work out a way of communicating so you can firstly find out if Dean is actually with Volkov and that he’s OK and then secondly where the hell they’re keeping him, never name, what the escape plan will be.” 

There was silence at the end of the phone. “Sam? Samuel! You did hear me. I won’t have my phone and from the sounds of things, I won’t have access to the internet and I won’t be able to leave the estate, once I’m there. So we’re going to have to be smart about how we communicate going forward. I’m open to any suggestions.” 

“I hear you Ketch. Ok, what about this. Why don’t I use your contact, this Smith guy. And before you complain, I’m not going to mention that we’re involved, only that I’m looking for my brother. I know that Castiel can be very persuasive. So why don’t you find a way of getting more information to him. You said, that you’re allowed to contact him on a daily basis. So that’s what we’ll do. We’ll use Charlie as well before Cas and I meet Smith. Charlie can tap into his phone line and try and triangulate the signal – that should help us narrow things down.” 

Ketch listened. It did make sense. “OK, but say you find out where I am, how are we going to get Dean out or even you in?” The Brit wasn’t too sure whether he expected an answer, but he received a very angry retort, one built on sheer frustration. “I don’t fucking know Ketch! All I know, is that I can only do this one step at a time, but we have to move faster as Michael seems to be looking for Dean as well. So, you need to know that. Also, I believe that there’s another vampire clan in the mix. So that means there’s two now potentially three vampire clans involved.” 

Sighing at the same time as Sam did, Ketch commented. “I understand Sam. I’m not trying to be difficult. I understand how craptastic this is. We can’t plan anything until I’m in and only then can I get a lay of the land and work something out. But Sam, if Michael is showing an interest, we could have an even bigger problem. That would also explain why they’ve tripled their security and upped the magical wardings. They’re obviously trying to shield the fact that they’re hiding something and I’m assuming that something, is your brother.” 

“I can’t disagree with you Ketch. Let’s get you inside. Have you worked out how you’re going to protect yourself against Volkov’s mind reading powers yet?” 

Ketch couldn’t help but let lose a nervous giggle. “You know, I’d almost forgotten that little point. Don’t worry, when I was at Kendricks, they taught us a few really good technics on how to shield the mind from unwanted and nosey visitors. I’m sure it will work against this Grand Master. Besides, I’m planning on keeping my mind trained and keeping my thoughts separated. I also will have to be very careful and avoid Dean until the moment I need to extract him.” 

“Oh crap, you’re right. We’ve no idea what shape Dean will be in, either physically or mentally.” Ketch prepared to hang up, but as he was about to, Sam finished the conversation with a few strong words. “Ketch. I know we’ve had our clashes and it’s not always been good between us. But, I just wanted to say… well, to say thank you. It hasn’t escaped me, how dangerous this is and that you’ve not once complained really about your role. I appreciate that and I know mum does to.” 

Ketch smiled and replied. “My pleasure Sam. I have a lot I need to atone for. If I can save your brother, maybe there’s hope for me. Bye for now. I’ll be in touch Sam.” With those words, he hung up on the younger Winchester and finished packing. He spent the rest of the evening trying to get as much rest as possible, but after three hours of staring at a ceiling, he got up and went for a run. As he pushed his body, he kept thinking of what lay ahead of him and how he was going to get everyone out.


	32. Like an assassin in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. .... It's been a long week and sadly I didn't get as much written this week, but I'm hoping to write more this week. 
> 
> Anyway - we pick up where we left off with Dean. It's a nice big chapter to keep you entertained until next time. 
> 
> Please note - there's mentions of non-con in this chapter as we refer back to what's been happening to Dean.
> 
> As always let me know what you think.

Chapter 32: Like an assassin in the dark

Busbee’s POV:

Previously in chapter 29……

Immediately Viktor and Heinrich removed themselves from the bed and the Grand Master ordered Dean to take a few minutes and then get dressed and the guard would return him to his room. 

Despite the blood loss, Dean managed to dress and quickly leave Viktor’s quarters. Though, the walk with the four guards back to his cell was awful. He felt as if he was doing the walk of shame, after a night out. It was made worse as the vampires giggled and sniffed him and made remarks about how he smelt like Viktor. Dean said nothing as he knew two children and their mother’s life hung in the balance. 

As his cell door closed, Dean contemplated getting into bed, but he couldn’t because he could still feel Viktor on his skin and it wasn’t helped by the feeling of liquid currently running down the inside of his legs. As he climbed into the shower Dean began to scrub the latest violation out of his body as much as he could. Sadly, for Dean, it was easier to remove the physical evidence of what had happened but the emotional and mental would remain and no amount of brain bleach would ever erase what had happened. 

As he collapsed in nothing but a pair of satin boxers and a t-shirt, Dean cried. Emotionally he was all over the place. Gone was the fight to be replaced by the view that he clearly had deserved everything that had happened to him. Everything from failing his family to even letting Viktor down. As he closed his eyes, he really had well and truly learned a lesson. 

 

_____________ 

Now…..

On hearing the latest news about his patient, Busbee cringed. He knew that what he faced when he entered the cell wouldn’t be pretty but he was the human’s doctor and despite trying to remain professional and detached, the young vampire couldn’t help but feel a connection. 

Dean hadn’t been in great shape when he’d come back from the incident with the female vampire. He didn’t know Lady Bridget’s lover and second in command, Kate, too well. On the small number of occasions that he had met her, he thought her reserved but ruthless. He should have known that Dean Winchester would somehow manage to antagonise her in some way. If he was completely honest, he was surprised that other vampires hadn’t attempted to rip out the hunter, turned sex slave’s throat before now. 

So, it was with shock as he took in Dean’s wounds. Shaking his head over and over again, he continued to be disturbed by how strong and stubborn the human lying unconscious on the bed before him actually was. In the months that he had served at the mansion, he had attended to only a handful of medical incidents, none were as bad or as violent as what he had to tend to every time he visited Dean. 

Working quietly, Busbee’s mind went over the events of the past few days. It was true, Valentin had confirmed it. Dean was exclusively Viktor’s and it seemed that as Viktor drank from no one else and didn’t take others into his bed, that Viktor was exclusively Dean’s. His thoughts turned darker as he began to treat the wounds around Dean’s back passage. Thankfully, the slave hadn’t sustained too bad of a tear this time. He could tell from all of the human’s bruised and scraped body that Viktor had been rough but fortunately, the damage to Dean’s anal passage wasn’t as bad as he first thought. There had been some blood and a slight rip of the stitches but nothing that couldn’t be easily fixed. Sighing with relief, Busbee continued to treat the numerous wounds that were scattered all over the hunter’s body. Whispering as he worked, “Oh Dean, I’m so sorry. … Why did you goad her and anger him?” 

Despite asking the question, Busbee had a fair idea why the slave had done it. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to work out why Dean had picked a fight with the female vampire. He had wanted to die. Anything was better than facing a life as a sex slave. Saddened by that thought, Busbee knew there and then that Dean Winchester would die before he would submit and if he did submit, he might as well die and as the vampire imagined what that Dean Winchester would look and act like, he felt despair. He also felt shame, as deep down he knew the regime of drugs he had administered had helped push the human closer to submission. 

With shame he finished cleaning some of the wounds and checked the IV drip to make sure that the latest of what have been many blood transfusions was flowing smoothly into Dean’s body. He wondered why Viktor bothered drinking directly from Dean as he was taking so much each time. He couldn’t understand why the ancient vampire couldn’t substitute his intake of blood with blood bags. 

With his job done he had left and watched as Trevor entered the room to restart Dean’s training, but as he walked down the long corridor he saw Valentin make his way to Winchester’s cell as well. ‘Oh this can’t be good. They’re really starting to clamp down on him. He’s running out of options.’ Shaking his head at that thought Busbee walked on and hoped that when he next saw Dean he wouldn’t have more wounds to tend to. 

The night passed without incident. From what he’d heard from the other guards, Winchester had entered the Grand Master’s study for his punishment and one body of a young man had been removed. At first, he had thought it was Dean and if he had had a heart still beating, it most likely would have stopped when he heard that news. After a second, the other vampire had clarified that Viktor had used a human to prove a point. It then transpired that a female and two young children had helped ensure that the human behaved. 

The guards also remarked how Winchester was back in his cell, and then proceeded to tell the doctor to not worry, because despite having a limp, the human had managed to do the ‘walk of shame like a good little whore.’ On hearing those words, something deep within the vampire tightened. He hated to admit it but, the human had managed to get under his skin. He actually cared. ‘Oh no, that’s not a good idea old boy. You get too involved and this one might just be the end of you, or worse, the end of him.’ 

Busbee tried to stay away from the cell, but he knew that he had a job to do. He really wanted to keep his distance, now that he realised that he had let Winchester get under his skin. Unfortunately, he had his orders and he needed to check Dean’s vitals. On entering the room, he knew immediately that it wasn’t good. The human had managed to shower and dress but he could tell from how Dean was curled up on the bed as small as possible that the human was not in a good shape emotionally. 

He was too busy deep in thought to realise that the human had turned and was staring directly at him. “Ah Dean, I didn’t realise you were awake. How are you today?” Although he hadn’t been expecting a positive and enthusiastic answer, he was perturbed by the silence that came from the human lying staring directly at him. 

After a few minutes, Busbee decided he would begin his examination and try and use it as an opportunity to coax how the human was feeling. “Thankfully you seem in better shape this time… at least physically, from what I can tell. But Dean, I’m worried about you.. I’ve already expressed my concern about how they’re treating your body, but I’m afraid that I can’t do much to stop it. That said, it’s your emotional and psychological welfare that I’m really worried about. Please Dean, talk to me. I know, to you, I’m just another bloodsucker ..,, but I’m your doctor and I’d like to think that .. well, … that I’m sorta your friend. Please Dean, talk to me. Shout at me or to me.. Do something, just let it out.” 

Busbee hadn’t realised that as he had been speaking he had been moving closer and was practically centimetres away from the human. As he closed the distance with Dean, the hunter had been slowly edging backwards, but with being positioned on the bed, Dean didn’t have too far to move and soon found himself trapped between the headboard and the vampire. 

Deans eyes lowered and Busbee was sure there were tears forming as the hunter bowed his head in what looked clearly like an act of submission. “Oh Dean. You don’t need to do that. It’s me. It’s you friend, Busbee.” Dean lifted his head slightly and his eyes met the doctors. It was then that Busbee could see that the human was breaking and breaking fast. Without realising he was voicing it out loud, he spoke, “what the hell happened up there?” 

Tempted to keep talking, Busbee deliberately kept quiet and let the question just hang there. Eventually, Dean spoke. “It’s fucked up!... I’m fucked up!” That simple statement seemed to sum it up. The doctor immediately responded. “Whatta you mean Dean? Tell me what happened? What’s wrong?” 

The silence returned and Busbee had all but given up on coaxing further information out of Dean, when the hunter began to cry. “You were right…. You know… about me trying to get myself killed. … I thought that by pushing Kate, she would kill me and it would be the end of it. But I was wrong…. Soooooo wrong.” 

Deep down Busbee already knew about most of the punishment and the parts he didn’t know, he could imagine. Torn between telling Dean that he knew and also letting the hunter speak, he chose the latter. So with a little prompting Dean continued. “You know he knew everything. I didn’t even have to explain. He just brought me up to his study and …” Dean seemed to stopped speaking, as if he was trying to calm himself down. “… I should have known when I saw the plastic on the ground that it wasn’t going to end well. But I was a fool to think that it was only going to be my blood that would finally be spilled.”

Believing Dean needed some sort of help, he spoke, “I heard they killed another young man.” Cringing when he said the words, Busbee knew he had to keep Dean focused on speaking, or the human would fold in on himself even more. “Yeah, he was an innocent. Someone that had been targeted because he looked like me a few months ago. Viktor knew exactly what he was doing.” 

Busbee moved to sit beside Dean on the bed. “Talk to me Dean. I can’t change what happened but at least I can try and help you get through whatever comes next.” Deep down the vampire didn’t believe his own words and it was clear from the human beside him, that neither did Dean either. 

Busbee listened to Dean talk about the victim. It was clear to the vampire that the slave didn’t personally know the man, but he was guilty as his actions had condemned an innocent. “Viktor knew what he was doing when he took them.” The doctor turned and give the hunter a strange look. He thought he had been keeping up with the conversation, so Dean’s comments seemed to not make much sense and the human could tell that Busbee was confused. 

“Ahhh. I mean Vik made sure I got the message loud and clear. He knows me too well. He knows my weakness.” Dean looked down before he continued. “One of the victim’s family … emmm he lifted a mum and two kids. … He’s holding them here and it’s now up to me whether they live or die. .. I couldn’t let anything happen to them. I just couldn’t, so I did what he wanted and… what you said…. you know… I… em…. give in.” 

The doctor mightn’t have met the other humans but he understood only too well. The Grand Master had threatened Dean into submission. ‘Bend over and take it or I’ll gut children in your name.’ That thought alone made Busbee want to run. He hated what he had to do for the Clan, but seeing a good man break was hard and as much as he was a vampire, he couldn’t stand by and let this continue to happen. Sickened, he braced himself to hear more. Now that he had coaxed the human into sharing he needed to hear it all. 

“He knew what he was doing. I had to … you know… perform and enjoy it. At first, I couldn’t, but he kept mentioning the children and I knew I couldn’t let anything happen to them, so I tried. I couldn’t without imagining something else, but he wouldn’t let me hide or escape. He insisted I was there with him, through the entire experience. There was nowhere for me to hide. Emmmm.” Dean seemed to zone out for a while. Busbee wasn’t sure what was happening, but he watched as the human’s face held a pained looked. 

“Here Dean. Here’s some water and some food. You need to eat and keep your strength up. I would say doctors orders, but I believe we both know that the orders came from someone else.” Attempting to smile and bring some levity to the situation, Busbee immediately knew that he had failed. Realising that there was something else that was paining Dean, he spoke again, but this time, much softer. “What else happened Dean?” 

“I.. I.. at first I didn’t think I could, but then my mind went to the dreams I’ve been having. Hmmm. The dreams where I’m happy or .. I mean.. I’m happier there when I’m with him. I’m ashamed to say it worked. I began to enjoy it. Oh God Busbee, I’m fucked up in the head!”

“No Dean! Don’t do that to yourself. You’re not sick or fucked up. You’re a victim of this, just like everyone else. You didn’t ask for any of this, but you’re trying to survive it. Don’t do this to yourself, do you hear me. Don’t do this.” Busbee had hoped his words would help, but Dean was adamant. “Doc, you don’t understand. I’m selfish. My actions got a young man… no.. two young men killed this last week or so. I knew I wasn’t going to win, but I pushed back anyway and innocent people got killed. Then, I give in and … oh God Busbee, I’m losing my mind. NO! I losing myself here. He’s winning.” 

The doctor got up of the bed and walked over to his medical bag. He toyed with what to do next. It was clear the human was upset and growing more and more distressed by the minute. Part of him wanted to drug him and calm him down, but he knew that the drugs he had been giving the human were partially the reason for why Dean was breaking, and both Dean and Busbee knew that. He then thought about some sort of mild sedative. Something to calm him down a little. Mind made up he reached into the bag and produced a bottle and needle. Turning back, he asked, “Dean. You’re very upset and I completely understand, but I need you to relax. Getting worked up is not good for you. I don’t want to drug you and I know Viktor is not keen that I administer any more drugs to you for a while but I think you need to relax.”

“NO! No Doc! No more drugs. I can’t be weak. I need to keep my defences as strong as possible and drugs make me vulnerable. I can’t afford to give any more ground to this bastard. I just can’t. No drugs doc!” 

Busbee could understand. Whilst he was considering the next steps, Dean continued offloading his thoughts. “How much do you really know about me Doc? I mean, before I came here. … Before… I was someone, not some weak, pathetic captive that you see lying before you now.” As Busbee thought, he couldn’t answer the human in front of him. Of course, like many vampires, he had heard of the Winchesters, but he hadn’t really known why they were so famous. Before he could work out any further information, Dean continued. “I was a hunter. I killed evil sons of bitches just like Viktor and Valentin. And I was good at what I did. Not some pathetic and weak creature. Like what I am now. No. I was one of the best … I was a hero, I even managed to save the world. And I mean literally….” 

Busbee watched Dean’s facial expression change. “Well, I was one of the best, until I fucked up earlier this year. One little yes and .. and.. it changed everything and before I knew it, I was kidnapped, imprisoned, sold off as a slave and then.. raped. What’s worse … after last night, I can’t even say things are being done against my will… because I liked it. I even let it happen. Fuck it. I made it happen.” The vampire watched as tears were now streaming down Dean’s face. 

How could Busbee help him? What could he really say? If he was honest, there really wasn’t much he could say or do to make the elder Winchester feel any better. The man’s mind, body and soul were in agony and turmoil. “Look Dean, I know you’re thinking that you wanted this, but you said it yourself. You’ve been drugged and beaten and threatened. You did what you had to do to save the woman and the two children. Who wouldn’t? In fact, that’s what heroes do.” As Busbee spoke he could see Dean shake his head. None of what he was saying was being accepted by the human. 

“No Doc, you don’t get it. I’ve been changing. … Whatever Viktor done to me… the ritual and magic crap that he did.. . well, it’s been changing me.” The vampire looked at him. He had heard the Grand Master talk about strengthening a bond, but he hadn’t really been sure he believed in all that magical crap. Even after all this time, he still had trouble believing in vampires, never name all the other crazy stuff that was classified as the supernatural. Instead, he asked, “what do you mean, Dean?” 

Sighing deeply, Dean relaxed a bit on the bed. Then he softly spoke. “At first, it was just the random thought. .. You know, stray thoughts like ‘he’s nice’ or ‘that’s not too bad’. It was always about Viktor. At the time, I shook it off as stress related or irrelevant. Then, there was the light show .. just after … you know… when Viktor took me the first time.” Busbee was both confused and fascinated. “What light show?” 

“It always happens just as we’re having sex. It starts as a warmth from within my chest and seems to build. I begin to glow and then we both glow and then energy builds. Well, it’s been building and building each time Viktor takes me. I can feel the power and energy getting bigger and stronger each time. It’s as if, as the bond or connection grows so does the power between us. It’s scaring me. But, it didn’t stop with the light show. It got worse. Everything got worse when the dreams started.” 

Busbee cringed. “Did the dreams start when I give you the drugs?” Guilt washed over the vampire. His actions had made things more complicated for the human. 

“As much as I would like to say yes, that would be wrong. If I’m honest, the dreams started pretty much as soon as this singular connexion was formed. At first, the dreams were more about my family, but it wasn’t good memories. No.. they were bad, painful and negative. But soon the dreams changed and began to focus on Viktor. Always about Viktor and … each time, well.. they’ve been getting more … intimate, so to speak.” Busbee could tell Dean was embarrassed and was practically blushing as he spoke. 

“Intimate? You mean, they became sexual in nature?” The vampire really didn’t need to know the details, as his imagination could already provide numerous images, but Dean elaborated. “No Doc. Well, yes and no. At the start it was sexual in nature but over time it became more … em… sensual is probably the best way to describe them. He became kinder, dare I say caring. But what really screwed me up was MY feelings. What I mean, is my feelings seemed to become more accepting. I hated it, and I would wake up silently screaming NO! But it’s been getting worse.” 

By now Dean was beginning to shake again and he had started to rock back and forward. “The dreams were bad when I slept, but now, I’m losing time doctor. I’m literally dreaming whilst awake. I’m zoning out and at times I think I’m struggling to tell reality from make believe. He’s there all the time in my head, Busbee. Everywhere I go. He’s there, even when I know he’s not real. I know he can hear my thoughts and feel my feelings. It’s this bloody connexion, it’s destroying me. That’s why I couldn’t’ think. I just wanted to make it stop so, when I saw Kate, I didn’t think about the repercussions, I just jumped at the chance to end it.” 

By the end of Dean’s tirade, Busbee could see the tears were flowing steadily. “I’m sorry Dean. I can’t even imagine how it must feel to know you’re losing every part of yourself and that you’re thoughts are not your own. You must feel so powerless to fight, but …. Hmmmm. I know I told you to give in, but maybe I was wrong.” Embarrassed to admit he was wrong he whispered his comments to the broken man in front of him. 

“I thought I could fight, but the last meeting with Viktor proved just how wrong I was. Even though I’m relieved to be away from him, I’m also aching to be close to him. I feel physically sick at that thought, but if I was actually sick, I couldn’t honestly tell you why? I mean was I sick because Viktor stayed or because he wasn’t there. ... It’s so fucked up! I’m fucked up!” 

Dean got off the bed and went into the bathroom and washed his face. Whilst he was collecting himself, Busbee thought through what was happening. He felt so guilty. He was guilty because he had played a key role in speeding up the bonding process. How many times had he drugged the human over the past few weeks? He felt worse as he recalled how happy his Grand Master had been when he would visit and find his slave relaxed and lying ready and waiting for him. To makes matters worse, he had actively encouraged Dean to give in and give up. The more he thought at about his role, the shittier he felt. 

Lost in his own shame he failed to see Winchester return. Dean obviously spotted that something was wrong with the medic. “What’s up doc?” Hatching a grin on his face, it was clear to Busbee the human in front of him was doing what he did best. He was trying to deflect and distract conversations away from being too emotionally charged, but Busbee couldn’t let himself ‘off the hook’. “If only it was a laughing matter, but you can’t blame yourself. It’s me that fucked up. After all, I drugged you. I stitched you up so you were as good as new for the boss whenever he wanted you. I even went as far to tell you to suck it up and play your role. I’m the one that’s screwed up. For Christ’s sake, I used to help people and save lives too. How could I have forgotten that? It’s as much my fault as it’s yours.” 

Dean seemed taken back by Busbee’s speech. The human was just staring directly at the vampire. It went on so long, that Busbee was beginning to feel uncomfortable, then Winchester broke the silence. “Doc… Busbee.. it doesn’t matter who did what. OK? You didn’t get me kidnapped. You didn’t buy me. You didn’t ask to be a vampire. I know I didn’t ask for any of this, but I knew about the supernatural. I knew about vampires and I also knew that being a Winchester meant I had many enemies. You didn’t know anything about the supernatural. You hadn’t a choice about your life. I chose this life. Me!”

Taking another breath, Dean continued. “Now, between magic connections and Viktor’s powers, there’s not much hope for me, but there is still hope for you. You can go back… and before you disagree and debate with me on this point, you can go back to being a doctor and treating humans. You know why? Because according to every vamp in this house, I’ve the most potent blood but you’ve managed to treat me constantly for some time now and not once take a sip. You have the greatest will power I’ve ever seen. On top of that .. you’re kind, smart and you care about saving lives and helping people. You can escape. You can get out of here and return to some life. There’s hope for you… get out of here. Run Busbee and don’t look back.” 

Chest heaving, Dean calmed himself down. It was then that the doctor remembered that there were cameras still recording their actions. Deep down, Busbee hoped that no one had been watching, never name listening to their ‘heart to heart’ conversation. It was as he was looking around the room, that Busbee made up his mind. Come what may, he was going to find a way to escape the Clan and more importantly, when the time came, he was going to find a way to help Dean Winchester escape as well. One thing was certain, with his mind made up, he needed to come up with a plan quickly as he too had seen Dean zone out. He had feared that there was something happening, but Dean had confirmed that the bond was building. He was losing the human and he needed to find a way to stop that and stop it soon. 

Looking into each other’s eyes, Busbee could tell that both of them had reached some sort of understanding, but silently agreed not to put voice to their thoughts, in fear they would be overheard or that Viktor would chance looking closer at each of their minds. Instead, Busbee stood up and patted Dean gently on the shoulder. “Get some rest Mr Winchester. You have a busy day tomorrow.” 

Exiting the room, the vampire was keen to find solace in his own private quarters so he could think things through more. He was determined that he needed to escape, but he knew the moment he would try and take Dean out of the mansion the human would collapse in agony. He needed to work out the warding and the safeguards and measures that had been put in place. After that, he would have to rescue Dean without being noticed, take him through the security and somehow get him off the estate, going through numerous checkpoints before he even got to the perimeter fencing. 

So deep in thought, the doctor almost missed Valentin’s note, which ordered him to report immediately to the second in commands study. Instantly Busbee knew what this was about, but it was with some surprise to find both Valentin and Viktor sitting waiting for him. “Ahh thankyou doctor for coming so quickly. Please, come in, take a seat and make yourself comfortable.” 

Shaken a little by Valentin’s friendly tone, Busbee reluctantly turned his back on the vampire and looked for a easily escapable place to sit. Finding that there was no chance of escaping Viktor’s wrath if the Grand Master knew, the doctor chose to clear his mind and hope the meeting was nothing more than a friendly catch up about the human’s health. 

Once settled, the doctor chanced looking towards both vampires to see if he could get a better understanding of what was to come. Fortunately, both vampires seemed relaxed as Valentin spoke again. “So doctor, now that you’re nice and settled, we wanted to catch up with you about our newest house slave, Mr Winchester.” On hearing the question, and more importantly, on hearing the tone of the question, Busbee relaxed. “Ahh yes, the lovely, Mr Winchester. Well, what can I say about him?..... Emmm.. he’s strong, stubborn and… despite his many injuries he’s sustained, he’s still going.” 

Busbee knew that his analysis wasn’t exactly what they were after. It was Viktor that called him on it. “I’m not after soundbites doctor, I want to know about the current physical and mental state of Dean’s health.” The young medic could tell from the Grand Master’s body language that he was anxious to know and wasn’t going to take vague statements. 

Sighing, Busbee contemplated his answer. He knew that telling the whole truth would condemn Dean as it was clear, Viktor was keen to know how broken his human slave actually was. But, deep down, he knew that lying or understating Dean’s condition would most likely come back to haunt him. Decision made, he decided a version of the truth was probably the safest for all. If anything, it might reduce the suffering of the human, in the long run.

“What I said is reasonably true, all be it, that it’s not a scientific response. …. May I speak candidly?” 

Shifting in his seat and clearly displeased, Viktor seemed to reluctantly nod his agreement, so Busbee took that as confirmation. “Physically, the slave is still strong. There’s no sign of infection despite what he’s … well, despite his injuries. He has some broken bones and fractured ribs and numerous bruising around his body. But on the whole, irrespective of the ongoing blood lose, he’s healthy.”

It was Valentin that spoke. “And, what about the mental?”

“Now, the mental is another story. At first glance, he looks defiant and mentally strong. He’s mouthy and will push back, but I can only conclude that his attempt to goad Miss Kate into killing him, tells me he’s mentally breaking. I’ve just left his cell, and…. Well, he’s struggling to come to terms with a number of things.” 

Busbee couldn’t help but notice the smirk that seemed to appear on Viktor’s face. Just before he asked the doctor, “what things are we talking about, doctor?”

“I’m no psychologist, but I suppose, the first problem facing the human is the fact that he’s not used to being imprisoned, never name, enslaved. Psychologically, that is having a massive impact on him. Coupled with the fact that he’s been forced into having anal sex, when it’s clearly been against his will. Being such a strong personality, having to submit is having a devastating toil on him, mentally. I am concerned about both his physical and mental well-being. I would be worried that if he’s pushed too far, you’ll break him completely.”

The doctor held his metaphorical breath as he let his words sink in with the two very powerful vampires in front of him. Whilst he had been deliver his prognosis, both had seemed to nod in agreement, but Busbee knew that his last comment could antagonise them, especially the Grand Master, who he suspected was deliberately aiming to crush the human’s spirit. 

He knew he had hit a nerve as Viktor rose and crossed the room to look out the window. It was difficult to ascertain just how pissed the Grand Master was. With his back to the medical vampire, Busbee could only guess from the set of Viktor’s shoulders as well as the older vampires hands, which seemed to be clenching and unclenching at his sides. Looking back towards Valentin, he could tell that Valentine looked nervous and just like the younger doctor, the second in command seemed worried about the Grand Master’s state of mind. 

A few really awkward minutes passed before Valentin seemed to gather his thoughts. “That’s an interesting prognosis doctor. I can tell that you care about the human. I also can understand why.” If Busbee could have held his breath, he would have. Originally he had viewed Valentin as the potential ally in the room, but now, he wasn’t so sure. The doctor had always thought that Valentin hated the human, but his current actions were confusing the younger vampire. 

“I see you look confused. Let me explain. You see, Winchester is well known for his ability to manipulate the situation. Sadly, he has a long track record of fooling the supernatural into thinking he is their friend and when the moment comes, and he gets what he wants, he betrays them. I mean, everything that’s come in contact with him has been destroyed. The list is long and it includes his best friend that fought alongside him and eventually helped him escape purgatory, Benny Lafitte for starters. Beheaded him in some alleyway to save his beloved brother. There are countless more, but that’s just one of our kind, for starters.” 

On hearing Valentin’s words, it clicked. They thought or else somehow knew about his doubts. ‘Oh God, they’re going to kill me!’ Fearing what would come, it was the cold but soft hand of Viktor on his knee that jolted him out of his own spiralling thoughts. “Now, now Valentin, don’t frighten the good doctor. He’s an innocent, after all, he’s so young and probably still attached to that little bit of humanity that lingers after we’ve changed. Isn’t that right, doctor?” 

Busbee wasn’t sure what was the right answer, never name the safest answer to give the two vampires. Part of him wanted to confess his thoughts, but he recalled the last image he had of Dean and his resolve strengthened. “Forgive me Master’s, I got sort of carried away with myself. You are completely right, the human is truly a master of the art of manipulation, but I can confirm that he is breaking. It won’t be long now. Though, I am worried about his physical condition.” 

“Physical condition? But you said he was doing well, what’s the meaning of this?” Viktor’s tone said it all. He wasn’t pleased by the latest development. 

“Sorry Grand Master, I don’t mean to mislead you, or Master Valentin. I did say that he was physically fine, what I meant, was at this exact moment, he’s stable, but I’ve noticed that there’s been a lot of excessive feeding over the past week and he’s had more than 4 blood transfusions in that short space of time. Medically, it’s not good. His body needs a rest otherwise the transfusion will put too much pressure on his circulatory system and if that happens… well… that’s the ‘whole ball game’ so to speak.” 

Busbee was impressed by how steady his voice was. Looking from one vampire master to the other, he tried to hold himself with confidence. After a few minutes, Valentin spoke again. “That’s good news about Winchester’s mental position, but I am worried about the physical. You make a strong point.” With his words, Valentin turned then to address Viktor. “I’m sorry Grand Master, but the young doctor has a point here. Winchester has been heavily fed on for the a while now and as much as I also like to see him hurt, I fear that if his veins shut down, the medical facility we have here will not be enough to save him… and given the bond…” 

Busbee waited to hear the second part of the conversation but Viktor and Valentin seemed to be sharing some sort of private telepathic conversation. It went on for some time, but Busbee could sense that whatever was being discussed, Grand Master Volkov was less than happy about it. Then out of nowhere, the older vampire shouted. “Very well Valentin! The human will have rest for a few days and I give my word that no one shall drink from him. But I stress I’m not happy given how mentally he’s coming along nicely.” The last words were uttered as Viktor exited the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Busbee felt incredibly awkward as he watched the leader of his clan leave in such anger. Fear coursed through his body as his inner vampire was uncomfortable at upsetting it’s Alpha. It was Valentin who broke the silence. “Thank you for being so honest Busbee. I appreciate, that in front of the Grand Master, it would be too easy to tell him what he would like to hear. But thank you for telling him what he needed to hear.” 

At such praise the younger vampire couldn’t help but to smile. “Thank you Master Valentin. I meant no disrespect it’s just I understand the human is so important and I wouldn’t have been doing my job if I hadn’t pointed out my concerns.” Busbee was stopped from talking further by the raising of Valentin’s hand. “There’s no need to give any further explanation because none is needed.” 

As Busbee turned and bowed and made to leave, the other vampire grabbed his arm. “Oh and doctor, I meant what I said earlier. Don’t get too attached to the human. He is not yours. You’re here to ensure he stays healthy, nothing more. Remember that.” 

As much as Busbee wanted to reply to Valentin’s remarks, he knew that to continue on the conversation was futile. Instead, he decided he should take the opportunity and learn some valuable information. “Thank you Master Valentin for your guidance. As always it is timely and much needed, but I was hoping you could advise me on something, as I’m worried of the ramifications on the human.” 

Valentin looked nervous at the doctors words. “What ramifications?” 

“Oh, I noticed that the spell used to keep the human within the walls really did a number of his circulatory system and I wanted to understand it a bit better. What I mean, is the magic used was so powerful, I would fear that if Winchester attempted to escape a second time, he might very well kill himself by accident.” 

Busbee was worried he had shown his hand in some way, given by how quiet Valentin was. It felt like ages before the older vampire responded. “Hmmmm… I hadn’t thought about it like that. Viktor and I did the spell work ourselves and there was nothing in the books about side effects but I recall how hard the spell hit him, so you may have a point. What do you think we need to do?” 

Busbee couldn’t believe his luck. “Welllll, I’m thinking, what was the spell? Knowing that might just help me understand how science can respond to the magic, if needed.” 

“Very well, if you must know, the spell work isn’t done on the human. It’s actually etched into the woodwork and/or masonry of the mansion. It’s strong around all the main exits, but I suppose if we needed to we could weaken it by taking out some of the sigils.” 

Nodding and fighting against smiling, Busbee bowed his head and excused himself from the room. 

Relieved to have escaped any further interrogation, the young doctor made his way back towards his own quarters. He needed to gather some of his important things as well as decide how best to execute his plan. He had been careful not to think too much about it, especially when he knew that the Grand Master’s powers were so powerful that the older vampire could most likely read his mind from 10 feet away or even further, knowing his luck. Speaking of the older vampire, as he turned the corner, he ran straight into Grand Master Viktor. “Ohhh… forgive me Grand Master, I was deep in thought. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

Trying not to stutter, Busbee looked directly at the ruling vampire and prayed that the vampire in front of him had not been listening in on his treasonous thoughts. Thankfully, Viktor met his apology with a smile. “No need to apologise young doctor, you were deep in thought. Don’t let me stand in your way of getting back to your business.” 

Busbee got ready to move around the older vampire, when the vampire moved directly into his personal space. At first, Viktor said nothing. He just seemed to look him up and down. Then he spoke quietly. “You know, I’ve been watching you closely doctor and I know that you like my slave. Perhaps a little too much. Despite the rationale you speak of regarding his medical condition, I can’t help but feel that you’re deliberately keeping me apart from what is mine.” 

Busbee was petrified. A quietly spoken Grand Master was frightening to behold. Dread filled him. “I.. I’m notttt … not, I swear it Grand Master. We all know how important Winchester is to you and I would never disrespect you. I swear it. I just want to make sure that he’s alive for as long as you want to enjoy him. That’s all. I live to serve you and only you.” 

“Very well Busbee, you make a good case. Forgive me for my behaviour. It’s just I’m less trusting after what Miss Kate did. She was given such access to my treasure and she was enchanted by his charm. I’m just keen that this does not happen again and not to such a young, innocent and promising vampire as yourself.” 

As quickly as Viktor had appeared, the vampire fled the scene, leaving Busbee standing in complete shock. It took a few minutes for the doctor to gather himself and to make his way back towards his room. Unbeknown to the young vampire he failed to see the shadow someone who had been listening to his conversation with the Grand Master. As Busbee moved off, the shadow moved away as well. 

___________ ______________________________________ __________________ 

The next few hours were spent planning the ‘great escape’. His first thoughts were how to get the human out of the cell. It was easy really. All he had to do was pretend he was taking him to Viktor. Using the lift, he would take Dean up one floor to the ground floor and then use the servant corridor to bring him the garage. The first real problem was the bloody cameras. They were everywhere and the moment Dean would appear in an area that was not Viktor’s floor, security would be alerted. The cameras would be a problem, but if he managed to solve it, he would next have to face the obstacle of getting Dean past the secure warding. 

As much as his brain could muster possible solutions, he needed to do a walk through. With any luck he would be able to work out solutions to the problems he faced. As he entered the garage, he was hit with sadness as he recalled Dean’s conversation about how Ryan was the only slave that worked on the cars. Looking around the garage he could see how empty it was. Equally, he could tell that many of the cars had not been worked on or cleaned since the young slave’s death. 

Shaking off the sadness, he walked around the perimeter of the large room and happened to come across an unsecured window. From memory most of the ground floor windows had a small opening but were all nailed shut and many had bars on them. Somehow this window had been missed when Viktor had upgraded the security prior to the hunters arrival. 

Now that he had worked out the exit, he needed to ensure that the warding would fail. Thankfully, he had managed to get hold of an IV light and was able to find a number of sigils scattered around the garage. Smiling, he knew that it was as easy as cutting through the sigils if he wanted to break he warding. Tempted as he was to immediately break them, he feared doing so would draw attention or alert Valentin or Viktor that their magic was broken. Instead, he noted where they were and hoped that when the time came, the destruction of the warding would be enough to allow the slave to get past the barrier and escape. 

Walking back to his room, he pondered over how to deal with the cameras. It was as he was passing the security office, that he realised that he had access to a number of drugs that he could use on humans and vampires. It wouldn’t last long, but long enough for him to get Dean out of the building and hopefully into his car. 

In terms of timing, he would let the slave sleep the night and break him out in the morning. It would make better sense, as he could pretend he was taking his car out to get some additional medical supplies. It was about a week earlier than his usual drugs and supplies run, but he could easily justify it given how often Dean had needed help recently. 

Plans in place, the vampire made his final arrangements and attempted to rest. It was an incredibly long night as Busbee waited until it was the right time to break out Dean Winchester. 

__________________ _________________________ ___________________________ 

It felt like no time before it was early morning. Running through the last of his plans, he realised the best time to attempt the break out was about 30 minutes after the servants began their work day. Normally, most of the vampires would be resting until late morning and the guards outside would be human. As he would be leaving around the same time that he normally would have made his supply run, he wouldn’t be noticed. The real question was how long it would take for anyone to noticed that the guards overseeing the security cameras were unresponsive. 

Deciding that it was a bad idea to visit Dean before he was ready to extract the human, Busbee went about his day as per usual. He managed to drink a few bags of blood and to make his way to the security room, just in time to tamper with the blood bags for the vampires who would be taking over. He also managed to lace some of the human guards food with a sedative that would knock them out as well. 

20 minutes later and he was impressed to see that everyone in the security room was out for the count. Managing to keep his walk to a normal pace, he made his way down to the basement as if to call and check in on Dean. On opening the cell, he could tell that the human had managed to feed, clean and clothe himself. 

“Good morning Dean. I see you’re looking a lot stronger this morning. It’s great to see that you’re up and dressed and perfect timing as we need to do some new exercise this morning. You’ll be pleased to know we’re going for a little walk inside the mansion.” 

Busbee tried to move Dean as quickly as possible towards the door. Dean was not comfortable about what was happening, but in unfortunately Busbee couldn’t come out and tell the human that he was trying to break him out of prison. Instead, the doctor said, “Emm. Dean we’re going for a walk to the garage. I’ve managed to get agreement from the Grand Master to cut down on the feedings but I’m keen that you get some more exercise. So I thought, we’d take a walk.” 

Dean looked oddly at the doctor but eventually agreed to get up and follow the doctor. As they left the cell, Dean joked, about the lack of guards. He had become used to having at least three guards everywhere he went. Busbee made some sort of excuse that the guards were busy and started to push Dean a little quicker down the hall. 

As they exited the lift, Dean noticed that they hadn’t went up to the first floor, which he believed was were the gym was. Instead, they had exited on the ground floor. Immediately the doctor nudged Dean left towards the kitchens and the garage. The human looked strangely at him. Taking his chance Busbee whispered. “Act natural. We’re visiting the garage with the plan of getting some fresh air.” 

Dean seemed to get the message loud and clear as he began to walk quicker as if with clear purpose. As they made their way through the corridors Busbee prayed that the only eyes on the cameras were the currently unconscious eyes of the vampires and humans alike in the security room. As he averted his eyes away from the cameras he took in the human who was limping in front of him. 

It was true, a nights rest had helped Dean, but he was still injured and weakened. He couldn’t walk or run off the estate, he needed Busbee to help him. Renewed with thoughts of getting Dean to safety and escaping the Clan filled Busbee with some hope. Soon he would be leaving this old life behind and beginning a new one. Or at least that’s what he hoped. He just had to help Dean escape the mansion, get them through so many different security gates and get them as far away from the estate. It didn’t’ sound like a lot to do, but he knew it would be extremely dangerous. He had so many obstacles to overcome. 

“What did you do with the cameras? Surely they will know I’m not where I’m supposed to be.” Dean seemed nervous as they entered the garage. Busbee moved towards the first of the sigils. As he was cutting into the warding shapes, he spoke. “I’ve managed to give the security team a little extra something to keep them relaxed and sleeping. We’ve got about 30 minutes of a window, before anyone comes round from it. I’m just hoping that no one else pops by and finds them all asleep.”

Dean smiled. “Cool, but Viktor. Won’t he know where I am or what’s happening? He seems to know everything about what’s going on, especially when it comes to me.” Busbee sighed. “Normally you’re right, but I told the Grand Master that you would be resting that it was unwise to feed from you for a while, for health reasons. He doesn’t really have any reason to come looking for you. Normally, once he feeds, he will sleep until 11 or 11.30am. It’s 10 now, so most of the vampires will be sleeping or just waking up and the humans will not be as observants. Besides everyone thinks you can’t get out of the mansion, so they’ll not be thinking that you’ll be outside the perimeter.” 

“Really, how did you manage take out the forcefield?” Dean was beside the vampire now. As Busbee finished destroying the first sigil, he moved to the second one at the opposite end of the garage, he spoke. “See these markings, here.” As Busbee spoke, he waved the Black light over the wall and Dean saw the warding. “These marking apparently are part of the warding they have in place to keep you in as well as keep you invisible to everyone else outside. I’m just taking down enough of it so you can squeeze out through the window.” 

Dean walked over to the window. Busbee could see a sad smile on the hunter’s face. “You know, this was how I was hoping to escape with Ryan. It’s seems like justice that we escape through the garage. But doc, I hate to put a dampener on your plan here, but if we manage to get out of the building, there’s still the guards, security check points and possibly miles of ground to cover before we actually get off the estate. In case you haven’t noticed, but doctor I’m in no shape to run never name fight.”

Busbee was sad. The human’s words just showed how far Dean’s confidence and fight had dwindled. He couldn’t imagine the Dean Winchester that had first arrived having such low hope of escape. Dean’s confidence had been dented by over a week of emotional manipulation. “Don’t worry Dean, we’re not going out the window. You are going out the window. You’ll make your way across the yard and you’ll hide behind the blue truck. That’s mine. Here’s the keys. You take them, get into the back seat and pull the seat up and you’ll find a hidden compartment. I used to use this to transport the blood and medication through human check points. It’s not huge, but you should be able to squeeze in there.” 

Dean glared at him. “I will be able to breathe in there? How long are you going to take before you get to the car?” Smiling at the look of concern on the human’s face. “Seriously, between escaping from many vampires and armed humans you’re worried about spending sometime in a little box?” Dean smirked. “No doc, I just want to make sure that when I open up the lid that it’s you there and not some other dude.” 

“Don’t worry Dean. As soon as you shimmy your ass through that window, I’m out of here and will be at the truck in five minutes. I’m just taking my truck to do my usual supplies run so no one will ask too many questions, as I usually do a run for supplies every few weeks. As soon as we’re through the first security gate, I’ll call on you to get out, but don’t move to the front seat as we’ll have a number of check points to go through before we actually get out of the estate.” 

Nodding, Dean moved towards the window. “Better start moving now, I suppose. Doctor, before we go any further, I wanted to ask… why? …. I mean, why are you doing this? If we fail, Viktor will kill you. I have to ask, as I can’t be sure that I can survive being responsible for another man’s life.” 

Busbee understood. “Dean, this is not your decision. This is mine. After our conversation yesterday, I realised that I did wrong by you and that you were right. If I get out of here and get you out of here, I plan to start my life again. I can’t go back to my family, but maybe I can help people, instead of enslaving and killing them. The choice to save you, is my own and if it goes wrong, …” 

Neither answered as Dean nodded and changed the topic. “Here’s goes nothing. See you in five, doc!” With a smirk, the human began to open the window and after taking a deep breath he began to climb through the window. Busbee looked on to make sure that the warding was no longer active. Thankfully, his sabotage had worked and he could see that Dean was beginning to stand up. 

Leaving the garage, Busbee tried to walk at a normal pace through the building. Lifting his medical bag, he made his way to the side door and tipped his head to one of the guards. “Good morning Craig. I’m just on my way for the usual medical supplies run. I should be gone a the usual few hours. You want anything from town?” 

The guards just waved him through and Busbee made his way across the yard towards his blue truck. Relieved to see that the cab was opened, and the keys were lying in the front seat. Getting into the cab, Busbee whispered, “good to see you’ve made it here unnoticed.” Not really expecting a reply, he turned he keys in the ignition and put the car into gear and moved off. 

Some 10 minutes later and past two check points Busbee began to relax a little. “Dean, you can open the hatch and get some light and air. We’re through the first two check points, just a few more to go. I don’t suspect there’s many cameras but keep your head down for now.” 

“Oh thank God Busbee, I’m just glad to get some air. What the hell have you been storing down here?... NO, on second thoughts, don’t tell me. I don’t wanna know.” Glancing at Dean in the mirror, Busbee couldn’t help but take in how tired the human looked. His pale skin was made worse by the fact that it was clear that the human had lost weight in the past week or so. “We’re not out of the woods yet, so to speak, but we’ve at least left the house. Tell me Dean, how do you feel?” 

Winchester looked at him strangely. “What do you mean doc? I’m a bit tired and sore, but nothing that getting away from this place wouldn’t sort out.” 

Smiling the vampire elaborated. “Sorry Dean, what I mean is, that given that Viktor had placed a magic spell on you. A bond, I’m just checking to see if you feel OK, or whether he’s able to … you know… feel where you are.” On hearing his words, Dean seemed to stop smiling. “Oh God Busbee, you’re right. In all the excitement of escaping I forgot that Viktor could have some sort of tracking device built into this bloody bond. Shit! Can we go faster?” 

“I’m sorry Dean, for me to drive faster would draw attention to us. I know it looks as if we’re in open ground with no one around, but I have it on good authority that Viktor has cameras all over the estate. If I start driving like a mad man they’re going to know something is up.” Before Busbee could continue, Dean countered. “I know man, but what if they work out I’m not where I’m supposed to be. Or worse… what if Viktor wakes up and starts to search out the bond and finds I’m not in the house….” 

At those words, the doctor couldn’t help but put his foot down heavier on the gas pedal. The truck’s speed increased, but not too much to draw attention to itself. Unfortunately, their good luck soon run out as they approached the third check point and found that the gate was down and there seemed to be extra guards and vehicles situated around it. “Oh fuck Dean, put the seat back down and don’t make a sound.” Busbee tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but he knew he had failed as he could hear Dean practically gulp before scrambling to put the seat down. 

Slowing down, Busbee managed to roll the window down slightly. “Morning guys, what’s up this morning? I’m just on my way in to town for the usual medical supplies. Anything I can get you?” Hoping that the usual spiel would work, Busbee smiled at the guard. 

“Sorry doctor, but I’ve just got orders from the boss back at the mansion to stop all vehicles from entering or leaving the estate. That includes you. I’m sorry doc, you’ll have to go back to the main house.” Deep down Busbee knew what was happening, but it seemed that in the chaos that was most likely happening back at the house, news about what had happened, never name who was involved hadn’t reached the check point yet. There was still a chance. 

“OK guys. It’s unfortunate, as I really need to get much needed supplies for Grand Master’s prized human. If I don’t’ get them, he’s going to get an infection and we’ll have to explain to Grand Master Viktor why his favourite toy has died. Any chance, you could let me go through. It’s just little old me as you can see.” 

The guards peered into the truck, scanning the back seat as well as the truck bed. “I know doc, but those are the orders. You need to turn this around and head back or I’ll have to drive it back for you. Sorry.” Busbee knew he had to move to plan b. “OK guys. I completely understand. Hold back there I’m just going to reverse and turn here.” As the guards watched the truck pull back, Busbee sighed. There was no turning back and with that thought, he whispered to Dean. “Dean, hold on to something, it’s about to get bumpy.” Immediately he pressed his right foot down hard on the gas pedal and the truck gathered speed. 

The guards most have been shocked by the turn of events. It was obvious, they had not been expecting the mild mannered doctor to ram their check point, as they hadn’t a chance to get a shot off as the truck burst through the barrier and continued down the road. As the truck picked up speed, Dean decided there wasn’t really a point to hiding anymore, as he left his hideaway and slid into the front passenger seat. 

The truck’s suspension was being hit hard as the vehicle rallied its way down the road towards the next check point. “How many more security gates until freedom?” Dean seemed confident was worried as he questioned the young vampire about what the plan was.

“We normally have another two gates, but I guess we’re going to have to find another exit as they’ll be most likely reinforced by the time we get to them. I’m going to take the truck off road about a mile from here. We’ll head into the woods and hopefully be able to break through the outer perimeter which is about four miles from here. Do you think you’re up for a bit of a fast hike?” 

Dean seemed to pale at the plan, but he smiled. “Fuck it! It’s great to be out in the air and I’ll take my chances in the open air, rather than die a slow and pathetic death in that huge coffin, you call the mansion. We’ve made it this far, what’s a few more miles of dense wood and forest between friends, eh?” Busbee couldn’t stop the smile. He loved Dean’s bravado. Both knew it was going to be next to impossible, but they were both willing to make the run for their freedom. 

Exactly one mile down the road, Busbee veered the truck off to the right and attempted to drive it as far as they could until it was out of sight from any passing traffic on the road. As soon as it had stopped, Busbee moved and lifted his back pack and then a second. He handed it to Dean. “Here you go. There’s food and water in these that should help us make our way. I’ve also put some money and a torch in there as well.” Impressed by his own forward thinking, Dean asked. “Any weapons?” Immediately he deflated. “Dammit! I knew I forgot something!” Sadly for Dean, Busbee wasn’t joking. In all the planning, he hadn’t envisaged the need for a weapon. He thought that once he would get them past the warding, they would have been off the estate before anyone would have realised they were missing.

“Sorry Dean. I had so much on my mind, I forgot to pack any weapons. Let’s hope we don’t need to use them. Come on, let’s get moving. It won’t take them long to pick up our trail.” Within minutes, both the vampire and the slave disappeared deep into the woods. 

______________________________ ______________________________________ 

Two hours later, Dean was exhausted. Busbee could tell by the heavy wheezing and the limp, which had got much worse since they had left the mansion. “OK Winchester. We’re going to take a few minutes and rest. You need water and some food and I need to get our bearings. Come on, there’s a good place to make camp just over here.” Dean looked as if he was about to argue, but stopped as if in pain. “OK doc, whatever you say. I could do with five minutes or so. You know… just until… I get my breath back.” 

Breaking into a chocolate bar, Dean seemed to savour the taste. “hmmm that tastes great. Do you know, free food eaten in the fresh air has got to be the best. If we fail to escape doc, at least I can savour this taste and the memory of my brief freedom.” Busbee couldn’t help but smile at the statement. “Have hope Dean, we’ll get out of here…. You ..” Dean interrupted. “You know, something’s been bothering me. You mentioned earlier that you had hoped we would be out through the last of the security before anyone would notice we were gone. Don’t you think they found out pretty quick?” 

Busbee couldn’t disagree with the human. He always knew there were so many things that could go wrong, but he had hoped that he would get at least another 10 or 20 minutes head start before the alarm would go off. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking the same thing. But it could be anything. Anyone could have walked in and found the guards unconscious or they could have come looking for you. As much as it annoys me, there’s not much we can do about it now and besides it doesn’t help our current situation, does it?” 

Dean seemed to ponder on Busbee’s words. “You’re right doc, but I can’t help thinking, what if it was Viktor that raised the alarm. I’m trying not to think about it, but what if he felt that I wasn’t nearby? I mean, the bond is growing and I know I can feel the bond with him, but what if he can feel me. Oh God doc! He might be able to find us out here. We need to keep moving and moving fast!” 

Immediately Dean was up and packing the food and drink back into his backpack. At first, Busbee was about to tell him to stop panicking but as he was about to speak his nose picked up a scent in the air. It was definitely Valentin’s. “OK Dean, I think you’re right let’s get moving.” With no more conversation, both hunter and vampire packed up whatever belongings they had and headed back into the dense woods. 

It was an hour later, just near twilight, that the doctors got a whiff of an all too familiar scent. It was still some distance away, but he was sure it was Viktor. The sheer thought of the Grand Master leading the hunt frightened the younger vampire. Viktor Volkov was vampire royalty. He did not scour the dense countryside looking for a human. He had many minions to do that for him. The very fact that the Grand Master had joined the hunt, meant the ancient vampire was beyond pissed. But another thought hit the doctor. What if he was using his link with Dean to find them? Knowing that he couldn’t do anything to shield them from the Viktor, he pushed on. 

“Dean. I need you to promise me something.” Busbee watched as the human nodded in acknowledgement. “I don’t need you to argue, but I want you to promise me, that if they find us before we get to the perimeter, I need you to run, when I tell you to run. You’ve got to promise me that.” Emphasising every word, Busbee could tell that the hunter wasn’t having any of it. “All due respect doc, but we left the mansion together and we will escape together. I don’t leave friends behind. … You’ve risked everything you have to help me, I am not leaving you. Do you hear me?” 

Unfortunately the little heart to heart had distracted them and they had halted their escape and stood in a clearing looking at one another. “Dean. I know your natural instinct is to try and save everyone…. But I …. Well I died over a year ago. I am an abomination and as much as I want to live and help others, the living must come first for me. And in this case, that means you Winchester. So when I say run, I need you to run and never look back.” 

Both started to walk again, but Dean seemed to sense there was something wrong. “Look, I’m assuming that your little speech means that you smell or sense them coming. Don’t you?” As Dean finished talking he looked around him as he continued to walk at a faster pace. 

Changing the topic, Busbee spoke. “How does this bond between you and the Grand Master work? What I mean, do you sense if he’s … say nearby or can you tell what he thinks? And if so, how close to you have to be to know what he’s thinking?” 

Dean stopped and glared at him. “Hold on Busbee. So many questions, and I’m not sure I can answer many, if not, any of them. I’m not sure how this works. All I know that he seems to know what I’m thinking and feeling and I’m nearly sure that over time his powers have been growing. But if I’m honest, I’ve had a lot of memory loss or black outs in the past few days, so I’ve no idea what he’s been doing or what he’s capable of.” 

Shocked at the information, he raised his whispered voice, “Blackouts! What do you mean by blackouts?” The doctor was concerned. Dean had mentioned some stuff, but he hadn’t really went into much details about blackouts. This could be bad, but as to how bad or what bad entailed, he had no idea what to expect or think. 

“I don’t know doc. There are huge chunks of time missing and sometimes I seem to skip just mere seconds, but I always put it down to the drugs or to blood loss. You know what I mean. Why? Do you think that it could be something else?” Before Busbee could answer, both heard noise to their rear. “No time to discuss this, we need to pick up the pace Winchester. Move that ass of yours a little faster.” 

Dean didn’t need to be told twice and both began to break into a slow run. After 10 minutes or so, Busbee watched as Dean struggled to keep up. Grabbing the human by the waist he began to tug him as fast as he could. Meanwhile, he could hear the voices get closer, but it wasn’t the noise that was driving him, it was the scent of Viktor Volkov. 

Realising that they couldn’t outrun them, Busbee reckoned it was time to make a different move. If it had been a game of chess, he would have described the tactic as ‘sacrificing a pawn’. “Look Dean, they’re not too far behind us and they’re getting nearer by the minute. The perimeter’s about 15 minutes through those trees, but both of us won’t make it at the pace they’re moving at. But… you can, if I provide some distraction.” With his words he pulled out an old shirt of Deans. It was covered in blood. 

“At best I’m gonna buy you some time and distract them and at worse, I slow them down a little bit. Either way, this will give you a fighting chance to get to freedom. We don’t have much time. The blood on your old shirt will hopefully confuse Viktor and…” At the mention of Viktor’s name, Dean spat back, “what do you mean Viktor? Do you mean he’s out there hunting for us? Oh crap. Busbee, if he’s here, he’s pissed. I don’t think we should split up. Stay with me. The both of us can make it. I’ll move faster. Don’t split up. He’ll kill you if he finds you and I’m not with you.” 

“Dean, he’s going to kill me anyway. At least this way, I buy you some time to get away. Get to safety and find your brother. There’s not much time. I need you to run. Promise me, you’ll run and don’t look back.” The doctor could tell that Dean was absolutely torn between running and staying. It went against the hunter’s very nature to abandon a friend and Busbee felt honoured. Grabbing the hunter’s shoulder he looked directly at him. “Dean, it has been an honour to have known you. And thank you for helping me to see what’s important and for setting me free. No matter what happens next, never blame yourself and never forget. This was my decision. My FREE WILL! Now GO! RUNNNNN!!!!” 

His words must have struck a chord with the hunter as Dean grabbed his hand and brought him into a full bodied hug. Without further words, both separated and Dean ran off in the direction he was told to. Turning, Busbee took out some liquid and poured it over the shirt. The wet shirt seemed to enhance the scent of the blood, providing a fresher blood trail. ‘That oughta confuse you bastards a bit!’ With a renewed sense of purpose, Busbee took off at a fast pace in the opposite direction but moving towards the perimeter, albeit from a different position to that of Dean. He just needed to buy the hunter time to get away. 

He must have run for over 30 minutes before he felt a force sweep him to the side and throw him straight into a tree. Splintering a 100 year old oak tree, Busbee’s battered body slumped to the ground. Partially dazed, the doctor managed to take in the figures of Valentin and Viktor. As both vampires came closer, both looked confused and were continuing to sniff the air. It was Valentin who spoke first. “We’ve found the traitor, but where’s Winchester? I can smell his blood. It’s nearby, but there’s no sign of him or his body.” Turning and grabbing Busbee by his shirt, the doctor was trailed back onto his feet. Valentin began to shake him violently. “Where is he you pathetic treacherous piece of shit?” 

Knowing that he was fucked no matter what he did, he found his courage. So he decided to channel his inner ‘Dean’. “I don’t know Valentin. I was sure he was right behind me, but you know how unreliable humans can be!” Unfortunately, Valentin had lost his sense of humour when Viktor had burst in through the doors earlier that day and announced that he could no longer sense his bonded. “I would think carefully about your next words doctor. Think very carefully as your actions will ultimately decide your fate and believe me with 1000s of years’ experience, I can assure you, we can come up with worse punishments than death. So, I ask you again, WHERE. IS. WINCHESTER?” 

Valentin’s words sent fear right through the younger vampire, but he knew that for every minute he delayed them here, meant that Dean got further away from them. The image of Dean running towards freedom seemed to cushion him against the repeated punches that his body took. It only stopped when Viktor quietly spoke. “Enough Valentin. He doesn’t know. He let the treasure go some time ago. Even the young vampire knows how special he is and how much more important he is. So much so, he has risked everything. Sacrificed everything to find favour. Haven’t you my young child?” 

Viktor’s calm demeanour unnerved Busbee more than Valentin’s violent behaviour. He would take being punched and tortured any day over the strange confidence that Viktor seemed to exude. It was then that Viktor walked over towards the young vampire. Looking down, he used his powers and Busbee felt his body lift itself off the ground and stand upright. He knew it he was only upright due to the Grand Master’s will as his legs were smashed to pieces as a result of Valentin’s violent attack. 

Shifting his head to the side, Viktor spoke in a calm voice and with a smile. “It is of no importance, because I can read your mind and in your mind you see our treasure running freely towards freedom, don’t you? But doctor, I hate to crush your hope, you see… I know he hasn’t. … He couldn’t… and do you know how and why?” Busbee felt compelled to respond but he couldn’t find breath to verbalise his words, so he shook his head from side to side indicating he did not know. 

“What would you say Busbee if I told you that Dean was currently making his way happily back towards me?” This time, the doctor found his voice. “No! I mean, no Grand Master. Dean is long gone. He’s free. Away from you and from slavery. He’s gone and..” Busbee was halted mid sentence as he seen a figure emerge from the trees to his right. “No, it couldn’t be?!?” 

Looking wide eyed and in complete shock, Busbee watched as a dazed Dean walked into the clearing. It was as he came across Busbee and the other vampires that the human seemed to realise what was happening. Shaking his head from side to side and taking in his enemies that had now moved to surround him, Dean spoke, “Doc? What the hell happened?” Busbee looked at the hunter and could see how tired and confused he was. Once he was relieved that Dean wasn’t injured he chanced a look at Viktor. 

The ancient vampire seemed relieved and happy, bordering on cocky as he took in his slave. “Ahh Dean, I’m so glad you’ve joined us.” Turning to address Valentin, Viktor continued. “I told you Valentin, there was nothing to worry about. As you can see, Dean was never going to leave. He couldn’t because I wasn’t going to let him. After all, we are bonded and it’s too late now. The bond is too strong.” 

The doctor felt physically ill as it dawned on him what had happened. It was the bond. It had to be. Dean had already mentioned the blackouts and time loss, it wasn’t a stretch of the imagination to realise that Viktor had been controlling the human through the bond. It was worse than he thought, but the fact that a seasoned hunter had managed to get turned completely around in a forest and walk right back into the centre of everything he was avoiding, was clear evidence that Viktor, his powers and the bond were in control.

Dean looked more confused by Viktor’s words. Looking around it was clear that the hunter was contemplating a run for it, but within seconds, two burly vampires had appeared behind the hunter and had grabbed his arms, holding him in place. That didn’t stop the human from fighting, but sadly, his captors were able to lift his feet of the ground and carry him into the centre of the clearing and within a few feet of Viktor, Valentin and Busbee. 

Looking directly at Busbee, Dean gasped out. “Let me go you big set of… of lurches. I’m not gonna run, besides, where would I go?” Everyone watched as Dean continued to pull and struggle against both vampires as they tried to keep him from escaping but without hurting him too much. 

As if annoyed by the noise, Viktor barked out, “Enough Dean!” The effect was immediate as the human seemed to stop moving. Within a split second of Viktor uttering his command, Winchester froze in the vampire arms. At first Busbee was convinced it was shock but as he took in the expression of complete fear on Dean’s face, he realised that the human couldn’t actually move. Somehow, Viktor had managed to use his powers or the bond or perhaps both, to control the human. 

“You’re controlling him, aren’t you? That’s why he didn’t get away. In fact, you’ve known where he’s been from the moment he set foot out of the mansion, haven’t you?” Busbee was glaring directly at Viktor. It had just dawned on him how much control Viktor had. “I was trying to work out how security knew so quickly. But it wasn’t until I scented you Grand Master that I realised something was off. I mean, let’s face it. You’re one of the most powerful vampires in the world. You have so many minions to follow your orders, but here you are, out in the middle of nowhere, chasing down a runaway slave.” 

Shrugging, the ancient vampire simply replied. “Your words prove nothing. Dean is very important to me, that’s why I’m out here. I care what happens to what is mine. That’s all. It just so happens that I don’t want him to hurt himself, that’s why I’m controlling him as we speak. Nothing more.” As he spoke, the Grand Master seemed to be picking at his nails on his hand as if he was trying to remove a piece of dirt. He was deliberately trying to underplay things. 

“I call bullshit. You’ve had slaves try and escape in the past and you’ve never dared to get your shoes dirty. No… something’s not right here. It’s as if you wanted him to escape, so you could … that’s it. Isn’t it?” Viktor, Valentin and even Dean looked confused at the younger vampire. It was Valentin who managed to put their confusion into words. “Are you having a stroke or something Busbee? Because it’s got to be something, as you’re not making any sense.” 

“No, that’s it. I couldn’t understand how you seemed to mention the markings on the walls when I was around. You did that because you knew what I was thinking and you decided you needed to test just how strong your bond with Dean was. Isn’t that right? In fact, the only way to test it was to see if you could sense him over distance, but more importantly you wanted to see if you could feel him as well as control him. Well, it seems you’ve got your answer, haven’t you?” 

Dean looked back and forward from Busbee to Viktor. He was completely confused at the entire conversation. Somehow as they talked, Dean managed to find his voice again. “What now?!? I don’t understand doctor, what you’re saying. No… no… no. no! There’s no way .. hheee.. I mean Viktor has that much control over me. No, Busbee, you’ve got to be wrong and this is just some really unlucky coincidence.” Busbee could tell that Dean was clinging on to this belief, because the truth was so much scarier than the hunter could embrace. 

Knowing that his words needed to be said, but that they would potentially make things worse, Busbee answered Dean. “I’m sorry Dean, it’s true. You said it yourself. You’ve been weakening and that you can feel him in your head. I wasn’t completely sure until you mentioned that you’d been having blackouts and losing time. I didn’t want to believe that Viktor had been taking over control of you and manipulating your mind, but the fact that you walked casually back towards us, instead of being miles away from here tells me, Viktor’s in control.” 

With sad eyes, Busbee tried to console the human, but he could hear Dean’s heartrate increase as the news began to sink in. Dean turned towards Viktor. “NO! It’s bullshit. It can’t be true. There’s gotta be some other explanation. The bond can’t be that strong. It just can’t. If it is, that means I’m…” Dean didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t really need to as Busbee completed it in his mind ‘I’m running out of time.’ 

As Dean had been trying to come to terms, Busbee managed to watch the Grand Master closely to see what the vampire was going to do. Viktor’s body language told him that the ancient vampire was incredibly confident that he had the situation under control, but the doctor feared that his patience was growing short. Additionally, as in looked over at Valentin, he could sense that the second in command was nervous about something, and kept looking around the forest and up into the sky, as if he was expecting to be attacked at any minute by something. 

“Grand Master, I believe we’ve wasted enough time on this fiasco. We need to get back to the mansion. I fear we’ve all been outside too long.” Busbee looked at Valentin as he spoke. Something about the vampire’s comments were strange, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Viktor replied. “As always my friend, you are correct. We’ve been out in the open too long, it’s time ‘we all’ return home.” 

Both Dean and Busbee exchanged looks, it was clear that their fate would be decided behind the quiet and locked doors of the mansion. Whether it was fear of the unknown wrath that was coming, Busbee will never know, but all of a sudden he kicked back and began to strike out at the vampires holding Dean. Due to the unexpected attack, both vampires seemed to be easily wounded and Dean was dropped unceremoniously on the ground. 

Immediately, a power seized Busbee by the neck. “It seems that you just don’t know when to stop. Very well doctor, perhaps I will elaborate a little here as I believe both you and Dean need to be taught a number of lessons. So, I will start with this one.” Looking confused at one another, neither Busbee or Dean were ready as Viktor turned and spoke to Dean. “Dean, take this and show Doctor Busbee exactly who you belong to.” Both Dean and the doctor looked down to see that Viktor was holding out a syringe of blood. It became clear very quickly that the blood was ‘dead mans blood’. Dean looked confused but Busbee noticed how the human seemed to flinch and shake for a few seconds and then he saw the eyes. It was as if everything that made Dean who is was just disappeared out of his eyes. They were empty. The doctor was so busy looking at Dean’s face and at his eyes that he didn’t realise that the human had taken the syringe and was walking towards him. 

Then he understood what Viktor meant by the first lesson. “No Dean. You’ve got to fight it. Fight the control. I know you’re in there, but it’s a bond, that means that you’re still you deep down. You just need to take back your control. Please Dean. Do you hear me?” Busbee kept struggling against Viktor’s hold on him, but it was useless. Dean was within a few feet from him when Viktor spoke, “It seems you were right doctor. You always were a little too smart for your own good. … Dean… Doctor Busbee isn’t well, he needs a vitamin shot.” 

Within three seconds Dean had managed to inject the dead man’s blood into Busbee’s body and immediately he slumped as the poison hit his system. As the worlds began to fade into darkness, Viktor whispered in the doctor’s ear. “You see, the bond was there. I have been always there, working my way into his mind, in the darkness while he slept or when he was drugged. I was there, like an assassin waiting in the darkness, I was there waiting for the moment when it was perfect to strike.” 

Those were the last words Busbee heard before he passed into unconsciousness.   
 


	33. Breaking the knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the usual chapter's I've written of late, but hopefully backed with a lot of powerful emotion. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and as usual I love to hear what you think.

Chapter 33: Breaking the knees

[Viktor’s POV]

Anger and a sense of betrayal flowed through Viktor’s veins as the treacherous doctor slide into unconsciousness. It took every ounce of his control to stop himself from tearing the younger vampire apart. The only thing stopping him was the inbuilt desire to turn every situation to an advantage. Besides, he was still wearing the evidence of his earlier rage as he carefully moved his suit jacket to hide the blood spattering. His action only served to provide flashbacks to scenes that would be too horrific to describe in the worse horror movie. Pushing images of blood, gore and dismembered bodies quickly from his mind, he glanced across at his treasure and considered how he could turn the situation into the ultimate ‘teachable moment’. 

As two of his guards picked up the doctor’s limp body, Dean began to shake free of the control. Smirking to himself, Viktor realised the hunter was only free because he had decided to give him back some control. Confused and weak, Dean swayed as he managed to collect his thoughts. “What happ…. Nooooo no….. nooooo… where am I? Did I do that? …. Oh God! No, I couldn’t have done that.” Dropping the offending syringe from his hand, the human turned towards him and yelled, “What did you do to me, you bastard?”

Stepping towards Dean, the Grand Master coldly raised his hand and began to close his fist. The effect was immediate as he used his powers and the bond to send shattering pain through Winchester’s body, mind and soul. Falling to the ground and screaming in agony, Viktor watched as the hunter succumbed to the worst pain imaginable, and given Dean’s history, the pain must have been bad. As quickly as it started, Viktor stopped the torture and allowed Dean a few minutes to gain some sort of understanding of his surroundings. 

No sooner had the hunter managed to collect his thoughts, than Viktor reached down and grabbed Dean by the shirt collar. Yanking him closer, the ancient vampire whispered through clenched teeth, “What will I do with you, my child? You seem to never learn. Now, I believe I will have to get much more … creative this time!” Before Dean could respond and make matters worse for himself and everyone else Viktor slapped him so hard, the hunter fell unconscious to the ground. 

Viktor watched with a sense of unease as the guards moved to pick up his slave. As one of the guards bent down to lift up the hunter, something snapped within the Grand Master. “Stop! Don’t touch him. I will carry him.” Both guards stepped back immediately, knowing too well that were this slave was concerned, one false or wrong move ended in the true death for them at Viktor’s hands. It was Valentin who interjected. “Grand Master, there’s no need to trouble yourself. Winchester has caused enough…. ‘discomfort’ and trouble, let the guards take him back.” 

Viktor shook his head. Valentin was correct. He had guards and staff to do such menial tasks. He was the head of one of the most powerful clans in the world, he had people who had people to carry out such chores. Despite the logic, he couldn’t bring himself to allow anyone to touch what was his! “I’m sorry Valentin, but I can’t allow anyone to touch him from now on. He’s mine and it seems that anyone that comes into contact with him…. Wellllll… he seems able to corrupt any vampire that is with him for any amount of time. Sadly, the young doctor here wasn’t the first. Look what happened to Kate and I know you had a little sip as well. I can’t risk it. From now on, only I will touch him, no other, unless I strictly state it.” 

Viktor caught the sheer look of surprise on his second in command’s face. It was clear to him, without reading Valentin’s mind, that the vampire in front of him was worried, but his trusted friend said nothing more than ‘as you wish, Grand Master.’ 

Viktor grabbed his treasure and easily carried him for over half a mile back towards their off road vehicles. Opening the door to the back seat the Grand Master bundled the hunter inside and then got in. Wisely, Valentin knew his master well enough to not share the journey back in the off road truck and instead, chose to share a ride back in one of the other cars with some of the guards. As he was driven back towards the mansion, Viktor took the time to calm his inner soul. His soul had been in turmoil from the moment he realised that his soulbond was no longer within the walls of the mansion. The motion of running his hands through his slave’s hair and down his back was the only thing that truly calmed him and restored him to his usual self. 

Looking down at Dean, he sighed and thought, ‘I came so close to losing you… and I cannot and will not lose you…. This CANNOT happen AGAIN! This will NOT happen AGAIN!’ 

________________________ __________________________________ ____________________ 

On returning to the mansion, he summoned the Clan Council and most of the vampire guards to attend a meeting in the Great Hall at midnight. In the two hours before the meeting, Viktor had ordered one of the crypts within the important symbolic room to be opened. Valentin had looked on with great curiosity and some fear as he nodded and left to see Viktor’s orders carried out. 

At midnight, Clan Council members and the majority of the Clan guard took their place in the sacred Great Hall of the Volkov Clan. Five minutes prior to the beginning of the meeting, Viktor had carried his bound, gagged and unconscious treasure/guilty defendant into the hall and had placed him seated on the floor against a pillar. With a few seconds to midnight, Dean began to come back to consciousness. Fortunately for the human, he sat as upright as he could and kept quiet as he attempted to take in his surroundings.

As the clock chimed, marking that it was midnight, every vampire in the room fell silent. Raising his head, Viktor called to the guards to bring in the traitor. Doors flew open and the Grand Master watched with a sense of glee as the doctor was trailed in by both arms and dumped at his feet. The young vampire was clearly almost 100% recovered from the dead man’s blood but Viktor had ordered him to be chained with solid silver chains. 

It took only a matter of seconds for silence to return to the Great Hall. As the Grand Master bathed in the growing fear and in trepidation that he sensed from everyone in the room, there was only one soul’s emotions that he valued the most and it belonged to the only beating heart in the room. Sharply turning towards Dean, the ancient vampire pried into his mind and found a myriad of emotions ranging from fear to confusion but it was Dean’s feeling of sadness for his new vampire friend who lay currently in chains in front of Viktor, that maddened him. 

Jealous that his treasure would have an emotional attachment to another vampire other than himself only added fuel to his rage. Staring down at Busbee he steadied himself and then he addressed the room. “I have gathered you all here this evening to bear witness to the trial and punishment of the traitor known as Busbee. Many, if not all of you will already know of the crime he stands accused of – the crime of stealing the personal property of the Clan Grand Master.” 

“Now, normally punishment for such a crime is a ten-fold fine but the doctor before you just didn’t steal. No. His crime was much worse, he betrayed his Master. He knew how sacred and special this slave was, and is, and despite having this knowledge he planned and implemented the theft of my newest slave. What’s worse is that this human isn’t just a slave, but the ownership of this particular slave will cement the position of this Clan as the most powerful vampire clan in the world and owning Dean Winchester will make me the new Alpha of our people.”

Viktor paused and let his words sink in. The ancient vampire was keen that the message was loud and clear to everyone of just how important this slave was and is. His words had produced a loud murmur that echoed around the Great Hall. “So, my fellow kin, I ask you, given that the doctor’s actions endangered the position and wealth of our Clan, never name disrespected my good self and the name of the Clan, I ask you, what should his punishment be?” 

Viktor was surprised as he was met with what he could only describe as, an eerie silence. He scanned the room and as he did, each of his Guards lowered their eyes. Turning his gaze towards his Council members, he saw a number of them shift, clearly uncomfortable at what answer they should or possibly would give. It was Bridget that spoke. “Grand Master. You are correct, the crime his bad, but as we are well aware, the slave is also at fault. I would argue that just like what happened to my beloved Kate, this slave’s blood has bewitched the good doctor. We all know how potent Winchester’s blood can be and as this is the case, I would beg that punishment be a little bit more lenient that sentencing the maximum penalty.” 

Her words wounded Viktor. He viewed Bridget like a daughter, but here she was begging for leniency, and deep down the ancient vampire knew that she cared not for the doctor’s future. No. Her motives were clearly aimed at finding a way of gaining forgiveness for Kate and possibly hoping that in the future, there will be an opportunity for Kate’s position to be re-instated. So many thoughts and emotions swirled through the Grand Master’s mind as he deliberated on how to play the situation. If he agreed with her, he would be seen to be backing down and it would open the way for Kate to return to her duties, which would bring her closer to his treasure. Equally, the doctor would live to possibly try and steal Dean again. 

Shaking his head, he knew that to give an inch would make him weak. His mind then recalled how he had already extracted punishment on all those who had betrayed or failed him, as images of bodies ripped to pieces and security monitors covered and drenched in blood. Decision made, he replied to Bridget. “My child, I understand your argument, but I have watched every interaction that has occurred between this slave and the doctor and I can assure you that he has never tasted the human’s blood and as such he has never been driven mad by it. No. This doctor was not seduced by a vampire’s desire. Instead, he was seduced by the desire to be more human. In short, it was his love and compassion that lead to this.”

“As this is his reason Bridget, I cannot agree to your terms, but it does tell me that I need to make a stern case study out of the doctor as I cannot afford for others to follow his example and display the human emotions. This leads me back to my question, what punishment is befitting of this crime?” 

Viktor took the opportunity to read some of the minds of certain vampires in the room as he was keen to get a clearer picture of his position. What he saw confirmed his decision. He needed to set the mother of all examples as this could not happen again. 

“Nothing? …. Very well, I am left with no choice but to set such a punishment that every vampire in this room will speak of it for years to come.” As Viktor spoke, he turned back towards the doctor. “Before I past sentence, it is important for you to understand what you have done. You see, there’s theft and there disrespect, but you have to account for the many deaths that you have inflicted on this clan.” As Viktor spoke he moved away from Busbee and was preparing to open what looked like some sort of ceremonial box that was currently sitting on the alter. The Grand Master was deliberately taking his time as he wanted to increase the tension in the atmosphere to ensure that everyone got the message to not touch what was his. Though, as he worked on opening the box, it was clear that the young doctor had other ideas. 

“As you have decided that there will be no trial and have moved right to deciding I’m guilty, I want to have a few last words. Last words of a condemned man so to speak, but before I do, something you said has confused me and I would seek clarification. You mentioned that I was guilty for many deaths. Of which deaths to you mean as I rescued Dean from this house without spilling blood, so I must as what other crime have I been accused off?” Viktor snarled at the younger vampire as he demanded an explanation for the accusations the ancient vampires had laid at Busbee’s feet. 

As Viktor prepared to respond to the remarks, images of what he done flashed in across his mind once again. The images were followed by shame as he recalled how he had acted when he realised that Dean was no longer within the mansion. 

 

Flash back……

‘On waking, Viktor had moved towards the phone to buzz down to the guards to have Dean brought to his room. As he picked up the phone he realised that he couldn’t drink from his favourite human as the doctor had strictly forbidden it. Angry he put in a request for one of the other slaves to be brought up from his ‘pantry’. Disappointed at having to drink from another, Viktor moved back towards his office and turned on his computer so he could watch his treasure. It was a consolation prize, but it would have to do. 

At first he didn’t realise that he was looking at an empty room, but as a knock came to the door, he happened to glare for longer than a minute at the screen and realised that Dean wasn’t to be found anywhere within his cell. Still paranoid from the incident with Kate, Viktor searched out Dean through his bond but was shocked when he was met with nothingness. The hunter was no longer in the building. 

Immediately Viktor sprang into action and knocked over the slave as he left the room and sprinted down through the mansion, making his way to the security room. The closer he got to the security room, the angrier he got. After the previous incident, he had felt sure that his vampire guards had learned a lesson, so he couldn’t understand how they could be so incompetent for a second time. 

By the time he reached the security room, his fury knew no boundaries. Flinging open the doors to the room he found four vampires slowly coming around from dead man’s blood poisoning. Turning to the two humans in the room, he could tell that they were still unconscious. Then it hit him, someone from his Clan had worked against him and stole what was his property. That person had used his or her position to take out his useless security team and make off with Dean Winchester.

Seeing his anger, the guards moved quickly to ascertain what had happened and it didn’t take Viktor long until he knew what had happened. As the image of the doctor and Dean escaping came into view, the rage and fury within the ancient vampire rose up quickly and then he snapped. 

The only upside to what happened was that the deaths of the four vampires and two humans were quick. Sadly, their deaths weren’t painless and they certainly weren’t bloodless. Ripping vampire and human limb from limb, the room resembled a blood bath or massacre as Valentin found the Grand Master ripping the head off the Head of Cyber security for the mansion.’

As his flashback ended, Viktor couldn’t erase the look of sheer terror and fear in his second in command’s face as he took in the scene in the security room. Fortunately, Valentin moved quickly and silently to clean things up and before long, both Viktor and Valentin were out searching for the escaped slave. 

Then he heard the doctor repeat his question and his mind returned to the matter at hand. He was well aware that every vampire in the room had been staring at him, waiting for his reply. “The deaths I refer to are the deaths of your fellow vampires who met the true death earlier today because you tricked and drugged them. …. And before you blame others, your actions in stealing from me was what lead to their death. You may not have physically killed them, but you actions delivered a death sentence to them. In my eyes, and in the eyes on the Clan, you are responsible for the deaths of four vampires and two human mercenaries.” 

On hearing the vague explanation, it was clear that the young doctor was furious. “You bastard… no.. Dean was right, you’re a monster. … What type of leader kills his own people when I was at fault. They were innocent. Kill me, if you must, but they did not deserve the fate you handed them. .. In my medical opinion, you’re losing it… going insane…” Busbee then turned to the other vampires and continued. “Please listen to me. You’re leader and Clan Grand Master is no longer fit to lead. He’s murdered so many. He has a really unhealthy connection to a human. Please, you need to stop him, before he….” 

Viktor had clearly heard enough from the traitor and as Busbee was shouting for his removal and declaring him insane and unfit to rule, it was time to silence the younger vampire. With one thought covered up with him shouting ‘Silence!’ the younger vampire stopped speaking. “Your words have not weight in this Clan anymore doctor. You give up such a position the moment you turned against me and against the Clan and stole such an important possession. Tell me doctor, I’m curious, did you steal him because you wanted him for yourself or was it to sell him to another Clan?” 

Torn between allowing Busbee to speak and not wanting to hear him make further accusations, the Grand Master decided to move on. “There’s no need to answer the question doctor. We all know that you had no desire to drink from him. NO….. you stole him because you wanted to sell him to the highest bidder. It’s no secret that you’ve hated it here doctor. We all knew it. It was only a matter of time before you tried to leave, but you knew that you would need money to set yourself up with a new life and what better way than to sell Dean Winchester. He could make you millions.” 

Glaring at the young doctor, Viktor moved around the room and let his acting and showmanship bring the room with him. As he took in the thoughts of those around him, he could tell that the majority of the room where with him – believing that the younger vampire had taken Dean for his own selfish agenda. Sensing that the room was almost fully behind him, Viktor moved to pass sentence. 

“Given that you’ve used up your last words, I now will ask the room, in your opinion, do you agree with me, that Doctor Busbee is guilty of theft and the other crimes he is accused of?” Viktor smiled as he was met with an almost resounding ‘Yes’ from the vampires in the room. He could sense that not everyone was comfortable, but he had the majority of his Clan backing him. With a clear verdict, he decided it was time to pass a sentence that would be remembered years from now. 

“With verdict passed, and given the heinousness of such crimes, I’ve no other choice than to sentence you to the worst fate imaginable. I sentence you to the vivisepulture.” It took a matter of seconds for the significance of the sentencing to land with the majority of the room. Immediately it was met with gasps from every corner. Daring to glance at members of his Council, he could tell that they were uncomfortable. 

On hearing the sentencing, Busbee’s face drained in colour but before he could plead or shout, Viktor used his power to keep him silent. “I’ve heard enough of your lies doctor.” Turning he took in the confused look on his treasure’s face. Smiling, he knew that this was truly going to be a teachable moment for the hunter as Viktor could tell that the reaction from the other vampires around the room was having the desired effect of building even more fear with his human. 

Motioning to his guards, the order was sent out and within minutes, the doors to the Great Hall opened again and this time guards brought in a large coffin. The coffin was a little bigger than a standard coffin used by most humans, but it was big enough for at least two people. Without speaking, Busbee was lifted and placed in the coffin and was held down by a silver tipped staff. 

“For crimes against the Volkov Clan and against its Grand Master, I sentence you to 500 years in this coffin. You will be locked in this box and positioned in the crypt below us. There you will spend your sentence entombed. But, as a special torture, I’m going to provide you with a constant reminder of your crime.” As he spoke, he turned and walked over to where his slave was sitting and with little effort he was able to rip a piece of Dean’s shirt off his back. Lifting a knife from the alter, he moved back towards his human and grabbed Dean’s arm. The motion was quick but the cut on Dean’s arm produced enough blood to saturate the shirt cloth. 

Walking back to the coffin, he stuffed the bloodied piece of material into Busbee’s mouth. “There you go. You are so enamoured with the human, here’s some of his blood and I’ve even thrown in the scent and sweat from his shirt to keep you company. You’ll have years to savour Dean Winchester. And over the years, the scent and blood will drive you insane.” Glancing up from the coffin, Viktor took in the mood of the room. He could tell that Dean’s blood was having a mixed effect on the vampires present. 

One half wanted to drink from the hunter, the other half were disturbed at how the vampire was going to have to live in an enclosed space with such a strong whiff of blood, but everyone was enthralled by what was happening in front of them. “Now, for the second part of your punishment.” 

Busbee’s eyes widened even further. Viktor hadn’t thought it possible, but he was mistaken as the younger vampires visibly shuttered at what was going to happen next. Lifting his head, Viktor signalled towards one of his personal guards, who was situated at the back of the room, and immediately they left the Hall. It took a minute or so, before the guard returned and this time he had another prisoner in his arms. 

All eyes in the room watched as the guard dragged a human female into the centre of the room. Both Busbee and Dean became more agitated as the female was positioned in front of the crypt. Busbee was clearly worried that an innocent human was about to be hurt because of him, but it was the look on Dean’s face that filled Viktor with complete joy. Dean looked petrified. Even before the hood had been removed from her head, his treasure seemed to know who it was. 

With his message beginning to land, Viktor removed the hood and revealed a very scared Ovette Delaney. As her sobs echoed around the high ceilings of the Great Hall, Viktor contemplated silencing them, but after some thought, he let her cry as loudly as she wanted as he believed the more distressed she was the harder the impact of the situation would be on both Dean and the doctor. From looking at both he could tell instantly that his plan was working. 

Dean was scrambling to get to his feet and he could hear the hunter’s thoughts clearly as Dean pleaded for Viktor to change his mind. Turning towards Busbee he could see tears welling up in the younger vampire’s eyes. It was then that he desired to hear the traitors words so he released Busbee from his silence and immediately the doctor began to plead for mercy. “Please Grand Master, I’m sorry but don’t murder this innocent young woman because of me or Dean. The punishment you have already decided is more than enough and I will have years to reflect on what I’ve done as I slowly go insane with the thirst. You don’t need to do this.” 

Dean had managed to make it to his feet and it was at that moment that Viktor was glad he hadn’t chained the hunter to the pillar as he really enjoyed Dean struggle and stumble his way towards the human female. Allowing the hunter to speak, Viktor listened as Dean pleaded and begged for mercy. His words were very similar to Busbee’s but despite the pleas, Viktor walked over to the human and grabbed her by her hair. 

Shrieking again, Viktor decided he had heard enough and slapped her hard enough that the sound of a broken bone could be heard. Sobs were heard as she was dragged over to the open coffin. Lifting the knife Viktor spoke again. “My parting gift to you doctor. For all the years that you fought to save lives, let the last thing you see be the life leaving the eyes of an innocent person that you were personally responsible for killing.” With no other words, Viktor coldly slid the knife across her neck and immediately blood poured out all over Busbee. 

Smiling down at the younger vampire, he held Ovette’s body over the coffin allowing the most of her blood to pool in the casket and all over Busbee’s clothing and body. When the body was devoid of any more blood he threw Ovette’s lifeless corpse to the ground and ordered the guards to begin to move the still open coffin over to the large crypt opening. It took some logistical manoeuvring but eventually the coffin was lowered into the crypt opening. Once the box settled on the floor he peered down and grinned as he watched the abject terror that resided in Busbee’s eyes. 

Removing the smirk from his face, replacing it with a cold calculated glare, he turned towards Dean. “And now, for your punishment!” Dean visibly flinched as he took on board Viktor’s words. Looking from the Grand Master to Busbee in the crypt whilst taking in most of the vampires in the room, Dean began to slowly edge backwards. 

Watching his treasure’s movements, Viktor considered whether he was going to have to stop him from running, but both of them knew trying to escape was futile and would only make things much worse. That being said, it didn’t stop Dean from putting as much distance as physically possible between himself and the ancient vampire. 

Sending an order telepathically towards Valentin, Viktor spoke directly to Dean. “Dean Winchester. As I am certain of most things, I am completely sure that you did not have anything to do with the planning of this escape. That being said, you knowingly did participate in your own kidnapping when the doctor told you. Though you are innocent in one matter, you did break the rules and that I cannot ignore. But, given that I know you extremely well now, I believe that your punishment has to include something that will both remind you and shock you as well as be an ongoing torture. With that in mind, I can think of no other befitting punishment than what I’m about to do….. And remember Dean, you brought this on yourself.” 

As he spoke, Valentin had managed to return to the Great Hall and this time he had returned with not one but two humans in chains. At first, Dean wasn’t sure who he was looking at as he attempted to take in the scene currently unfolding in front of him. As he studied the two hooded figures, he could tell that both humans were either incredibly small in stature or they were in fact children. That very thought froze the blood in his veins as he knew already who it was. Viktor saw it in his mind, as he too saw the flashback of Dean’s memories as he recalled images of Ovette with her two children. “Oh God no… Whatever you’re thinking of doing… don’t do it. Please don’t do it. I know I’ve made promises before, but the agreement still holds. They live, I behave. Please Grand Master….” 

Viktor shirked off Dean’s empty words. After all, he had heard them so many times. Why would this occasion be any different? Dean had given his word previously but had easily abandoned it when the treacherous doctor offered him freedom. Lifting his head and putting in place the saddest facial expression that he could create, he said, “It gives me no pleasure to do this Dean. We had a deal and I was keen to keep it, but you keep breaking your word and if I give in again, I look weak and I’m done giving you chances. That ends today. Sooooo, here’s the new deal.” 

Viktor moved and grabbed the hoods of both children and with a sense of flare he quickly pulled off both hoods and brought the children to stand in front of the hunter. “You see Dean, I need this lesson to stick, but everyone knows that you’re not the smartest, so I’ll make this real simple for you. Before you are two lives. The next decision you make will drastically impact on both their lives, so think carefully.” As he spoke, he watched as his slave began to tremble as raw emotion, guilt, fear and shame rattled through his mind. 

Feeding off the emotional turmoil, he continued. “It’s real simple, you have a choice to make Dean. In front of you are… what’s your name children?” As he asked the question, both children began to start crying again. Stepping closer he asked again what their names were. The younger boy found his voice and quietly said, “my name’s Eric and that’s my sister, Emily,…. Ssssiiiirrr.” 

“You hear that Dean. In front of you, we’ve got young Eric and Emily and you get to choose which one lives and which one joins your friend here in the box. You’ve one minute to decide who’s going to live. Starting….. right…. ….. NOW!” 

Immediately Dean panicked as he looked from one child to the other, knowing he had to make an impossible choice. Both kids were definitely under 11 years of age, but it was clear to Viktor that his human couldn’t make the decision. At the end of the minute, he repeated the question. “Which one lives Dean?” The hunter could barely put his thoughts into words. “I… I… I can… can’t choose. They’re both innocent and you’ve made your point Viktor. I get the message loud and clear. … If… if you keep them both alive, they can work well as slaves and I will always be on my best behaviour. You know that I have a soft spot for saving children. Please… Viktor, let me save them both.” 

It was abundantly clear to everyone in the room what was going to happen, but there was still a number of gasps as he made the decision for Dean. Within seconds he had stabbed the young boy Eric. The wound was deep but would take a few hours unattended before it would be fatal. Viktor knew how much torture it would be for Busbee to have a mortally wounded child placed in a box with the young vampire. Psychologically that would drive both the doctor and Winchester to despair and physically it would be agony for the vampire to be locked in such close quarters with a decaying body.

“Nooooo! Why did you do that? He was only a child. He was no threat to you. … The fault was mine, NOT their’s…I..” Having heard enough, he silencedd Dean’s voice as he edged closer to his human. In a lower voice, he spoke directly to the hunter. “The child will die slowly, bleeding out over your friend, who will spend hundreds of years tasting your blood and smelling the scent of death as the child’s body slowly decays, as it lies next to him. It will be there in the dark as a constant reminder to the young doctor and over the years the doctor will finally come to realise that you. Had. Not. Been. Worth. It!” 

Turning back to take in the little girl. Viktor walked over and placed his cold hand on her cheek. “There, there child. The worse is over. You have survived and I want you to remember that you only live whilst he behaves. Pray that this one here loves you more than he loves himself.” Pointing now at Dean, he watched as Dean had edged closer to the entrance to the crypt. By now, the young boys body had been placed next to a restrained Busbee. The boy was still alive and as Viktor read the hunter’s mind he saw that Dean still had hope that the Grand Master would show some mercy and change his mind at the last minute. Using Dean’s hopes against him, Viktor loudly ordered the coffin to be closed and the crypt to be resealed. 

As his orders were being fulfilled, he watched as his human finally realised there was no hope for the young boy and the doctor and that he was responsible for the living hell that was befalling the inhabitants within the box. Viktor observed with a sense of glee as Dean shakily stepped out into the middle of the Great Hall and fell onto both knees. As he fell on his knee’s the Grand Master heard his slave whisper, “you’ve won!”

Stepping closer, Viktor bent over and quietly whispered. “That I have Dean. But Dean’s it not enough that you bend the knee. I want to break your knees so there’s no opportunity for you to get back on your feet.” With his words, Viktor took in his treasure as the hunter bowed his head. Extending his hand out, he touched Dean’s forehead and the hunter’s world went dark.


	34. There may be troubles ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all the kind and encouraging comments. Your support has inspired me to keep writing. So, here's another chapter - I hope you enjoy it as it starts to reveal what's really happening. 
> 
> Enjoy and as always let me know what you think. 
> 
> PS - I'm about to move house - so the next update might be late.

Chapter 34: There may be troubles ahead! 

[Viktor’s POV]

No sooner had Dean fallen unconscious than the Grand Master had the Great Hall emptied. Viktor was extremely anxious of his treasure lying bleeding in a room full of so many vampires. Every part of the Grand Master wanted to shield his human from undead eyes as he felt that he should be the only one to gaze upon the older Winchester. The matter was only made worse as two of his closest guards moved to pick up the human to carry him back to the cell. 

“STOP! …. Do. NOT. Touch. Him!” Both guards ceased what they were doing, raised their hands and instantly took a few steps back from the body. Bowing their heads in submission, both vampires stood shaking, practically awaiting the severest of punishments. Fortunately, Valentin seemed to have foreseen the incident and intercepted Viktor before two more of the Clan Guards were massacred. 

Raising his hands in an attempt to pacify his sire, Valentin spoke. “Grand Master… Viktor…., they mean no harm to him … and neither do I. Please, let them take Dean back to his cell and..” Viktor interrupted, “NO! … I… I mean, no, not back to the cell. Living down in the basement is not secure enough and I believe he needs to be closer to me. Hmmmmm…” 

Valentin’s head went to the side and his face held some confusion. “I’m not sure what you mean. I’m assuming that you wish to have Dean kept beside you? Do you mean, to have him live in your quarters full time?” Viktor moved closer to his second in command and replied. “That’s exactly what I mean, Valentin. I can’t trust the guards to keep him safe and I feel he’s close to breaking. We need to speed up the singular connexion bonding and that can only be done with us being in close proximity to one another.” 

Viktor didn’t need to read his friend’s mind to know that Valentin was less than happy at the suggestion and the younger vampire didn’t hid it when in responded. “Grand Master. I understand that you must complete the bond, but I am concerned. I care not for Winchester, but I am concerned about you and how the bond is ….. emmmmmm…. Having an impact on you. I also would fear for your safety as I don’t trust the hunter to not try to hurt you. Besides, how would you be able to keep him secure as you are not always in your quarters and they’re not designed to keep something in but more likely to keep someone out.” 

Pondering over Valentin’s points, Viktor couldn’t disagree with some of them, but he did take umbridge at Valentin’s suggestions that the bond was dangerous for him. Fighting back the urge to snap at his second in command, Viktor gritted his teeth and chose to ignore his remark. Instead he concentrated on the latter concerns. “You are correct to be concerned about the security of my quarters. We will have to look into having one of the side rooms turned into a smaller bedroom for Dean. After all, I will need some headspace for myself from time to time and having a small and secure place to keep him safe whilst I have privacy and peace to think will be useful.” 

“I also believe that with so many threats to both me and what’s mine, I want the security surrounding my quarters increased. I also believe that Winchester’s scent is still too strong, so I believe we need to increase the number of human mercenaries we have on our guard roster if we’re to minimalise the risk of another Kate incident.” Giggling to himself, Viktor finished, “Besides, it might be good to install some stronger restraints in my quarters, especially within the bedroom.” 

Viktor sensed that Valentin was keen to return to the conversation regarding the side effects of the bond, but was currently angry at the ancient vampire’s suggestions. Bracing himself for whatever explosion was going to come from his second, he was surprised when his friend changed the focus of the conversation. “Very well, Grand Master. As you wish, but I believe these guards should escort Winchester to your quarters as it’s not right that you should have to lift and trail him yourself.” 

His relief of not having to debate with Valentin about the bond was short lived as he struggled internally with whether to allow the guards to touch his possession. Viktor knew that Valentin was correct. Dean was a slave and he was the Grand Master of the most powerful vampire clan in the world. It was beneath him to lug things around, but it was his treasure and Viktor really couldn’t abide anyone touching what was his. 

The fear and possessiveness surged through him as he swayed back and forth, whilst clenching his fists. An awkward silence lingered for ages until he finally acquiesced. Nodding towards both the guards, he calmly and quietly ordered, “Take him to my quarters and secure him to the bed. He should be under for some time, but do nothing else. And trust me, I will know if you’ve done anything other than what I ordered. Now go…. And be gently. I want you to treat him like he was made of glass.” Both guards lifted Dean and took him quickly and carefully out of the Great Hall. 

As they left, Viktor quickly lifted a number of items from the alter and got ready to follow the guards, as he was keen to get back to Dean. As he turned to leave, Valentin stopped him. Looking around him, Viktor knew his friend was checking to ensure that no one was within earshot. “Viktor, I think we need to talk about…. Well, about Dean and what’s happening here.” Viktor sighed. “Very well, give me a few minutes to freshen up and meet me in my quarters in 30 minutes.” Valentin thanked his Master and excused himself to deal with a number of pressing matters, ahead of their meeting. 

______________________ ___________________________ _________________________ 

Waiting for his second in command to arrive was driving him to distraction. Since returning to his quarters he had spent his time flitting from lying on his bed alongside an unconscious Dean Winchester or pacing the main living room of his private quarters in an attempt to put distance between himself and the hunter. 

Currently, he was walking back and forth across the room trying to make sense of the last 24 hours. Since rising from a peaceful and content slumber to realise that his slave was missing, his emotions had went into overdrive. Every part of him screamed that something was wrong. In all his years of collecting rare and important artefacts, nothing compared to how possessive and obsessive he felt towards Dean Winchester. 

He recalled how he had obliterated the security team, who’s only ‘sin’ was that they had trusted a fellow vampire when he brought them sustenance. Cringing as his mind flashed back to the swift justice he had dealt out in the Great Hall. Despite having many vampires agree with him that the doctor was guilty, he was under no illusion that nearly every single vampire present was petrified by his anger and retribution and they believed it had been overkill. He had taken some time to recall the thoughts he had identified from a number of his ruling council members and he knew that they were deeply concerned and this was ‘adding fuel to the fire’ of the growing discontent. 

“Get a grip Viktor! You need to take back control of things. You’re so close to victory. It won’t be long until Dean submits and breaks completely. Once he does, things will calm down as he will behave and then there’ll be nothing to worry about as he’ll be completely loyal and as a by-product, he’ll be obedient.” Speaking his thoughts out loud seemed to convince the ancient vampire that he was on the right path. He just needed to hold firm and steadfast and the reward would come and when it did the reward would be huge as he contemplated how much more powerful he could become once the singular connexion was complete. 

The problem he had was his deep seated fear that Valentin had a big point. Something was changing within him and as he walked over to stand in front of the full length mirror, he knew they were right. He could physically and emotionally feel that something was evolving within his very soul. He wasn’t concerned about how he felt more connected to Winchester, after all he had always envisaged a stronger bond. No. His concern lay in how he felt there was a change within his own mind. His normal possessive gene had been powered up 100 fold when it came to all things Dean Winchester related. 

The possessiveness was accompanied by extremely violent tendencies but much worse, the need to abandon all strategic logic and reasoning and replace it with a blind desire to protect the human. It was the latter that really scared him and he knew it was this reason that Valentin was probably coming to talk to him. 

Speaking of Valentin, thoughts of his second were interrupted by the knock to the door. His second’s scent met him as Valentin entered the room and made his way over to sit alongside his Sire and Grand Master. The second hadn’t even got comfortable before Viktor decided to head it off at the pass. “I’m changing Val!” 

Viktor hadn’t been sure how he was going to explain things, but those three words seemed to sum it up correctly. Silence befell the room again as both vampires contemplated the significance of the statement. It wasn’t an awkward situation, in fact, as Viktor watched Valentin he could tell that his child was in many ways relieved. Confident that he had a friend and confidant, Viktor continued. 

“I’m not sure what exactly is wrong, but I know that I’m not the vampire I was before…. But before you launch into every reason that we should sever the connection, you must understand that not everything about the change in circumstances is bad or wrong. In fact, it’s the opposite. I mean, the power surging through me is getting stronger and stronger and I know it’s from whatever’s in Winchester’s blood. The power increases within me as the bond solidifies. That can only be a good thing for all of us, especially if we have to take out the archangel. And let’s face it, eventually we’re going to have to face the ‘Michael’ situation.” 

As he spoke, he could sense that Valentin was genuinely listening. “Grand Master, that is great news. Being powerful and being able to take out an archangel is to be welcomed, but we have no proof that the power from this one human could possibly supercharge you enough to destroy Michael. I hope it does, but you and I learn from history and we both know that with such power comes repercussions. …. You’ve told me the good, now tell me the rest… tell me the bad.” 

Viktor sighed as he contemplated whether to put off the conversation and if not, how could he begin to explain everything. ‘Fuck it!’ “Hmmmph…. Where to start!” Valentin grabbed Viktor’s hand and spoke softly. “At the beginning. You know that no matter what you tell me, I am always going to be there for you. You were there when you brought me into this new life and together, I will follow you to the ends of the earth and into the next life. Please, father, tell me the truth so I can start to help you.” 

Looking at his second as he took in the words, every part of Viktor wanted to embrace his friend and lover. But as he sought out his sire bond, he found that it was diminishing. The emptiness of the bond was a stark reminder of what the singular connexion had done to him. Saddened, Viktor cast his eyes downward and quietly spoke. “Ever since the ritual, things have been changing. At first, it was great. The power surging through me was immense but as the connexion grows so does my obsession to own every part of him. I physically ache when we’re separated and yesterday…. Oh my Eve, yesterday…. I thought the pain of not being able to sense Winchester in the mansion was going to destroy me. But it didn’t stop at pain!” Viktor stopped as his thoughts flashed to the security room. He was deeply ashamed. 

“I knew immediately he was gone and I panicked. I wanted to burn the wold Val. I wanted to destroy anyone and everyone so when I found them coming round and confused in the security room, the rage took over and… well you saw what I did. But you have to know that I was .. no, I am ashamed, but you have to believe me, it was either destroy them or I would have probably done much worse and I knew I couldn’t take it out of Winchester. But, there was a silver lining to this fiasco!”

Valentin looked up quickly as he took in Viktor’s words. “What do you mean, silver lining?” 

“Oh! With all the commotion, I forgot to tell you about the new power I picked up and all thanks to Winchester’s blood. ….. After I slaughtered the security team, I realised that Dean was no longer near the mansion but as I pushed out my powers I knew he was still on the estate grounds, albeit near the outer wall. I’ve always been able to sense those I’m bonded with, but only in close quarters, but I could find him so easily. Although, my enhanced power isn’t what’s new, it’s the fact that with one thought I was able to transport myself to where he was.” 

Valentin looked shocked and a bit confused. “What?! I don’t understand, we have many powers but teleportation is something only demons and angels can really do. Maybe the odd powerful witch, but not vampires. … oh, wait a moment… do you mean you knew where Winchester was before we even left the mansion to go looking for him?” 

Viktor took in the sudden anger in Valentin’s voice and moved to calm his second in command. “Before you scream at me, the short answer is yes… but like everything I do, I had my reasons for not lifting him and bringing him back immediately. You see, when I came across him, he was resting and speaking with the traitor, Busbee. I was furious and every part of me wanted to barge in, but I realised that I could turn this into an opportunity. Shall we say, a teachable moment for the hunter.” 

Valentin still looked confused, so Viktor elaborated. “You see, Dean had hope. He was so close to escaping and I could feel that he was genuinely excited to escape and I knew that if I could crush the hope by controlling him, then he would know there was no point. So, I left and then directed you all towards them. Also, I wasn’t keen to show off my new power. You know how vampires talk and gossip. I don’t want too many knowing about my stronger powers. We’re going to need every element of surprise when it comes to fighting the archangel.” 

Valentin seemed to take on board his explanation. “I see. That would make sense, but Father, we still need to discuss the changes. Having new powers is one thing, but your behaviour is running the risk of weakening your position of authority within the Clan.” 

Valentin’s words hit hard at the real problem. “And now we get to the real crux of our conversation. I will not lie to you Valentin. I could sense the fear and in some quarters, the anger, concerning how I punished the doctor, but I cannot apologise for my actions. I…” 

Valentin interrupted him. “Forgive me Grand Master, but we both know it is much more serious than that. Your people follow you because you are a great leader. Your skills in strategy are phenomenal and your level headed and unemotional approach to everything ensures that the decisions you make on our future aim to benefit all of the Clan, not just for the benefit of one. But your actions recently have many of our Clan concerned that you’re emotionally compromised. Busbee deserved death. No one would argue otherwise. He betrayed the Clan and he betrayed you when he stole what was yours. That is not the issue, but it is the manner of the punishment. His death should have been swift, but what you did….” 

Valentin didn’t need to explain further as both mentally finished the second in command’s sentence. Viktor was both angry and conflicted. Angry at Valentin’s words, but conflicted because he knew deep down there is a truth to them. “I know you are right. I should have just beheaded Busbee and have been done with it, but I needed to teach a lesson to all concerned that I would do more than destroy anyone that took Dean from me. I know many looked on and thought what will the human’s punishment be? But don’t worry, Dean will suffer everyday knowing that he is the cause of that little boy and his mother’s death and that Busbee will be tortured for years because of him. And trust me, I know that it’s enough of a punishment.” 

Valentin seemed to take on board what Viktor was saying. “OK… being more powerful is a benefit, but having a stronger compulsion to be with the slave… well, we can put in place ways of ensuring any risks are minimalised if not mitigated. We can make this work, especially if Winchester becomes more placid and controlled and his disobedience, isn’t going to be a problem for much longer. We’ll give it a few days and we can think about ways of raising morale. … This could work out….” 

Valentin stopped mid sentence as he took in the look on Viktor’s face. “What’s wrong? What are you not telling me?” 

Viktor stood up and began to pace the small room. “There is one more thing to be concerned about… well, I’m not sure of the extent of it… but, I suppose we need to consider it. Emmmm… it’s about the pain.” 

Valentin was quick in his response. “What pain?” 

“At first I didn’t feel it, but as the singular connexion has been growing, it’s becoming more and more evident…. Emmm.. I don’t know how best to describe it… I suppose it’s like the connexion is aligning us… I mean Winchester and me… in body, mind and soul.” As he spoke, Viktor had managed to stop pacing and was looking directly at Valentin. 

“What does that mean? I don’t understand. I can’t help you Viktor unless I know what pain you speak off.” Valentin was staring directly back at Viktor. His eyes were urging his Grand Master to open up and tell him everything. 

“You know how I have spoken about knowing what Winchester was thinking? And you know how I mentioned that I could sense him over longer distances? Well… it’s hard to explain, but it’s to do with feeling his pain and weaknesses from time to time. … What I mean is that I’m still me and I’m still as strong, if not stronger physically, but if Dean is weak or hurt, I feel his weakness and his pain. I know I’m not describing it very well, but I believe it’s what Astra was talking about when she said that if he died, I would die.” 

Despite being undead, Valentin managed to go even whiter than his pale complexion could possibly show. “I know that Astra has rarely ever been wrong, but are you stating that if someone like Heinrich over drank from Winchester, you would be as physically weak as him?” Valentin hadn’t even finished asking his question before Viktor was nodding in agreement. 

“Sadly Val, that is the case……” 

Viktor was interrupted by Valentin’s actions. “Oh God! I knew this was a bad idea. Ah fuck!!!!!”

Taken back by the sudden burst of emotion from his second in command, Viktor responded angrily. “Look Valentin, I know that it sounds bad, but we’ve been able to turn ever problem so far into a possible advantage. This is no different. … Yes, it is a ‘small’ problem but it has a solution, just like every other problem.” 

“Forgive me Father, but it’s a bit more than a ‘small’ problem. Besides, have you forgotten about the archangel Michael? Do you know, our sources believe he’s responsible for the disappearance of the shifter who sold us Winchester in the first place? And before you say anything, I had tabs put on Reinhart just in case he decided to double cross us and I’m glad I did as my sources have confirmed that he’s been missing for a few days now and that they heard shouting one evening and then nothing. They felt a powerful presence. A presence, I can only assume was archangelic in origin.” 

Valentin, then lowered his voice. “He’s getting closer Viktor. If he found Reinhart, he will know of the name Volkov and that we bought Winchester. If he knows our name, it’s only a matter of time before the Fischer Clan give up the location of our Headquarters. That will lead him straight to here and straight to you. And if he gets here, the warding will slow him down, but it will not keep him out indefinitely.” 

The very thought of Michael breaking through the warding and taking Dean from him sent the Grand Master over the edge. “No. That piece of angelic filth will not take him. He’s mine, do you hear me? No, let the bastard come. We will be ready. The warding will hold and if it doesn’t, my powers will be a match for him. Besides, the connexion will mean that if he kills me, he kills and destroys Winchester and I strongly believe that he will not do that. So you see Valentin, the connexion will work as a strength not as a weakness for us when Michael finds us.” 

The ancient vampire took in Valentin’s body language. He knew that his level headed second in command was taking in all the information and weighing up the evidence to apply logic. Then as an afterthought, Viktor added, “Besides, if Dean is so important to him, surely he would never have let him go in the first place.” 

Valentin wasn’t sure of his logic. “I don’t know Viktor. You said it yourself on the night of the ritual. You felt that the archangel had left a marker within the human. No one knows what it was for, but by replacing it with your connexion surely will have upset Michael’s plans. If that is the case, it makes sense to consider that he will want to break your connection to the human. We don’t even know how it can be broken or what would happen to either party if it was. It’s just too risky.” 

Deep down, Viktor understood what Valentin was concerned and afraid of, but he couldn’t back down now. He was too committed to this course and to try to slow it down, stop it or reverse it seemed impossible. No! He needed to finish what he had started, but he also knew that he needed more information about the bond from Astra. Having more info might go some way to allaying some of Valentin’s real and genuine concerns. 

“Look Valentin. The situation is not ideal. We both know that, but I’m committed to finishing this, so I need to know that you are going to stand behind me on this. Do I have your support?” Viktor watched as his second in command give his request some thought. The length of time concerned Viktor as Valentin had never taken so long to confirm his loyalty and agreement before. Fortunately, the younger vampire seemed to nod in agreement, but as he was nodding he remembered something. “I know that between us we’ve come to some sort of resolution, but I am concerned that you will have to talk to Bridget as she is less than happy at the current state of affairs. Especially regarding the treatment of Kate. Please Viktor, please give further consideration to forgiving Kate and allowing her to return to some sort of position within the Council. It doesn’t have to be at the same level of power as before, but it would go some way to convincing Bridget that you are still under control.” 

Viktor snapped back. “No! Firstly, I am still in control and have been. Secondly, I believe Bridget loves Kate, but I know that deep down, Kate hates Winchester and doesn’t really understand that hurting him, will damage me. She’s young and impulsive. And if memory serves me right, it was that same impulsiveness that got her soulmate, Luthor, killed in the first place. It seems she still has a lot to learn. No! I would still like her to spend more time away from the mansion and as far away from Dean as physically possible. I’m sorry if that means that Bridget is unhappy, but the safety of Dean Winchester comes well above Bridget’s sex life. My decision is final on this matter.”

Valentin stepped back and bowed his head in submission. “Very well Grand Master. Is there anything else you need me to consider?” 

Viktor could tell that Valentin was not happy at the situation but further discussion wasn’t going to change anyone’s mind. Dean Winchester would remain a controversial and sensitive topic. “No Valentin. There’s nothing I need, other than what we’ve discussed. I need to rest .. and to think. Thank you, but you may go about your business.” With Valentin’s dismissal, Viktor found his way back to his treasure and in no time was snuggled alongside his unconscious slave. 

Pulling Dean in closer, the picture of both human and vampire lying wrapped in each other’s arms looked serene, but the Grand Master’s mind was in turmoil. Despite the strong and determined line he had taken when speaking with Valentin, Viktor was concerned. Michael was getting closer to finding them and the ancient vampire knew what the archangel was coming for and it wasn’t to establish a partnership with them. He had sensed it the moment he had felt and then blocked the angelic bond on Winchester’s soul. 

In an attempt to distract himself from the archangel problem, his mind turned towards his Ruling Council. A few seconds thinking about his colleagues made him realise things were just as bad in this area. Setting aside his most recent conversation with Valentin, he knew his relationship and bond with his sire had been weakened, ever since he had connected with Winchester. Equally, Bridget was both concerned at his behaviour and angry at his treatment of Kate. 

As he turned his mind to the other Council members he recalled how most of them had watched with weary concern as he passed a harsh judgement on the doctor. He knew Valentin was correct, there was brewing discontent amongst the Clan and he couldn’t afford to ignore it. The situation was made even more precarious as there were two rival clan members currently staying in the mansion and one of them had direct drinking rights to Winchester and his second was freely roaming around the house and could be talking and influencing members of his clan to make a deal or defect to the Richstein Clan. 

Then there was the news that the Fischer Clan were keen to meet. The invitation had just come through earlier that day and Viktor was less than impressed with this new development. He knew that Frederick Fischer had aligned his clan alongside the archangel. This development made sense now that Valentin had shared the news of Michael’s latest activity. The archangel was sending in other vampires. 

Viktor had been stuck ‘between a rock and a hard place’ so to speak. He didn’t want the Fischer vampires anywhere near his estate, never name his newest treasure, but he knew that to deny them a meeting would surely herald in a war. On paper, the Volkov Clan could annihilate the Fischer Clan, but the great unknown factor was the archangel and the impact the archangel grace would have. Equally, there was no guarantee that the archangel wouldn’t physically join a battle. Viktor shuttered at the very thought of seeing heaven’s greatest weapon extract pain upon an enemy. 

No! Viktor had very little choice. He would had to entertain a delegation from the Fischer Clan, who were due to arrive in a few days’ time. Sighing, at the thought of all the weight that was placed on his shoulders, he stared across the bed at his treasure. “Oh my treasure. All this chaos is because of you, isn’t it. Who would think it…. looking at how small and innocent you look as you lie asleep in my arms…. That you cause so much trouble.” Smiling down at Dean, he moved his hand and began to stroke the hunter’s hair lightly. 

“My closest advisors tell me that I should give you up or destroy you…. And I should.. I should destroy you, that no one owns you. Not another clan, nor your brother and certainly not Michael. It would be so easy .. or it would have been so easy, but we both know that that road is no longer open for us to both travel, don’t we?” Viktor could feel his emotions rising as he thought about the words he was saying. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he dared to contemplate both the hunter and his fate. 

“Our destiny is entwined, my sweet child. The singular connexion has made that inevitable. I cannot give it up, even if I had wanted to and not especially as I can feel your purity and your strength as it runs through me. It’s light obliterates the darkness and the emptiness that has lived within me for thousands of years. How can I give up any of that? No. You and I are forever and if anyone tries to tear us apart… I will burn the world and everything in it…” Moving even closer to his treasure, Viktor’s hands moved over the sleeping human. “I will never let you go or give you up. We will live as one together, or we will die as one, together!” 

With his words, Viktor closed his eyes and pressed his hand over Dean’s heart and began to chant the words that Astra had taught him. The same words and the same ritual he had been performing on the human nearly every days since that first meeting. The ritual was a way of opening the connexion and enabling the vampire to build up the bond between them. “The only way to stop this from ending is to ensure we’re one.” Smiling he repeated the chant and in the darkness of the room, a eerie light glowed between them. 

___________________ _______________________________ ______________________ 

A few hours rest seemed to work wonders for the ancient vampire. In that time, he’d given much more thought to his predicament and especially to his growing connection with Dean. After weighing up all the pros and cons, many of which he had mentioned to Valentin earlier, Viktor surmised that he needed another audience with Astra. 

The ancient High Priestess’s name made him recall their last discussion, or probably better described as a negotiation. It had been nearly two weeks since the ritual. Surely that was more than enough time for Astra and the Ancient order of Oracles to do whatever research was required to work out what made Dean’s blood so special. After all, he had jumped straight into a singular connexion with the hunter before he had all the facts. He needed to know what the full ramifications of the bonding would be for both of them, given that Astra kept referring to how the bond would impact on both of them. 

An hour later, Viktor found himself clearing the furniture out of one of the rooms in his quarters. Ideally, the Great Hall would have been the perfect place to summon the High Priestess, but the Grand Master was keen to keep this specific meeting secret and the sight of Viktor trailing Dean and loads of summoning ingredients across the mansion, never name ordering the sealing off of the Great Hall, would definitely grab too much attention. 

Following the previous ritual, Viktor wasted no time in casting the spell and within moments Astra stood within the summoning circle. At first glance, Viktor could see that she had been in the middle of something, but thankfully she neither looked shocked or pissed off to have been called to the mansion at such short notice. 

“Ahh, I was wondering when I would hear from you again, Grand Master Volkov. How goes your bonding and new found relationship with the elder Winchester?” Viktor took in the old witch’s smirk as she asked about his treasure. Part of him wanted to start some sort of argument, but even he couldn’t identify why that what would have been the reason for doing that. Besides, screaming at her about all the unknown side effects of the bonding wouldn’t change anything and if he was honest, if he had known in advance, he still would have done the ritual. 

Instead, Viktor chose to get to the point. “Forgive the interruption, but given that some time has lapsed since the ritual, I was keen to gain a progress report on your studies into what make’s Mr Winchester’s blood so special? I’m sure that you’ve been successful and have some news to share with me.” The Grand Master tried to not sound too excited or desperate as he spoke. He was keen to hide his concerns about the singular connexion. 

Unfortunately, the High Priestess was equally schooled in negotiation and chose to pursue her own line of investigation. “Ahh, how is the bonding going?” As she glared directly at the Grand Master, Viktor was left under no uncertain terms that he should answer. “It goes well. I know that we’re about three quarters of the way there and with the new measures I’ve taken, it shouldn’t be too long now. But more to the point, I’m keen to hear all about your progress.” 

Viktor was a little taken back as he watched the High Priestess physically chuckle at his question whilst she moved around the summoning circle whilst scanning the room. “Hmmmm… where is the special boy we’re all wanting to connect with? It will probably be better if you bring him into the room so I can have a closer look at him.” The ancient vampire was not entirely comfortable with positioning his treasured possession too close to such a powerful and mischievous witch, but as he added up his options he realised that there were few he could use. 

Instead of bowing to the pressure immediately, he decided to stall for time. “All in good time Astra. All in good time…. But why don’t you tell me what you know to date and we can both study Mr Winchester a little closer, together.” 

Snorting at his comment, she reluctantly nodded in agreement. “Very well. Since we last spoke, I have been putting to use the vial of blood you gave me. Additionally, I’ve had the Order looking through ancient texts as well as contacting our ancient ancestors. Speaking to anything and anyone in a bid to try and understand and unravel the mystery that is Dean Winchester. It’s been hard work, but I believe we’ve been making inroads.” 

 

The sudden stop in explanation annoyed the vampire, but it seemed that the witch wasn’t going to share much more on the matter in question. Running out of patience, Viktor added, “Annnnnddddddd?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, my mind wandered a bit, it’s just we’ve been burning the midnight oil on this and I’m quite exhausted. But you’re right, I should explain. Perhaps if you bring the very special human into the room, it might make things easier to explain.” The High Priestess didn’t leave much room for debate and argument as she settled herself and waited. 

Puffing and fuming, Viktor reluctantly walked to the other room and lifted a still unconscious Dean off the bed. As he entered the room, he couldn’t miss how Astra’s face lit up. Moving to place the eldest Winchester on the lounger, the Grand Master turned and watched as the witch practically devoured his treasure with her eyes. Her leering made him very uncomfortable and he knew immediately that he could never trust her enough to leave her alone with his most prized possession. 

Whether she realised that Viktor had caught her ogling his slave or not, Astra said, “Ahhh, I can see what you mean by the connection. With both of you in the room, I can practically sense that he’s nearly there. A few more days or a week at most should be enough.” Despite sensing the strength of his bond to Dean, Viktor couldn’t help but smile at Astra’s comments as it was good to have a second and in many ways independent opinion on this. 

“Yes… inroads…! Let me start with the caveat that we’re nowhere near complete in our research but we’re very sure that Winchester’s powers don’t actually come from his blood as we first thought.” Viktor’s eyebrows shot through his hair line as he took in this news. 

“I don’t understand. His blood is intoxicating and ever since I’ve been dining on it, my power has been rapidly growing. If it’s not his blood, then what the hell is it?” Viktor tried to keep his emotions in check.

“The blood is involved, but we believe it is more an symptom and not the cause. …. What I mean by that is that you have been getting stronger because you’ve been drinking his blood, but it is not the blood in own right that is the power source. In fact, the blood is special because it flows through his body.” Astra stopped to allow her words to sink in, but unfortunately the delay was causing the ancient vampire to become more annoyed. 

“What are you saying Astra? Is it his blood, or not?” 

“I’m sorry Viktor, we believe it is the child’s soul that is the cause and the power source. We have reason to believe that Dean has or rather is a very old and powerful soul. This soul, is very special, we just don’t know how special and why? But we do know that the soul residing in his body is making Dean irresistible to nearly everything supernatural and as a side effect, his blood tastes divine.” 

Viktor still looked confused as he asked, “so can you explain how the blood is making me more powerful?” 

“Sadly, I cannot be sure that it is actually Winchester’s blood. The only way to be sure is to ask whether there have been any other vampires who have experienced changes in their gifts since they’ve drank from him. If they haven’t I would hazard a guess that you’re getting stronger because of the singular connexion and not the blood consumption. Would that be accurate?” 

Viktor pondered Astra’s statement. “You could be correct, but another vampire has drank from him and has reported feeling stronger.” The Grand Master tried not to display any disdain at the thought of others drinking from Dean. 

“The boys soul is so strong, it’s possible that the blood is overflooded with the energy, but I repeat, the blood is not the source. In fact, your singular connexion will ensure that you, and you alone, have complete control over this hugely powerful source of energy.” On hearing Astra’s comment, Viktor was filled with such pride. After all, for days he had endured arguments and concerns from Valentin and others, and now he felt vindicated in his decision to bond with the human. He could relax knowing he had done the right thing. 

As if sensing his inner joy, Astra added, “Viktor! I remind you of the caveat that we have still so much more to investigate and I know that it would go much quicker if we had longer and more exposure to the soul in question. But…” Viktor interrupted, “NO! No, I’m sorry but that is out of the question. I could not entertain being parted from Dean, not even for a day and not to you or anyone. Especially not as I’m in the final throes of cementing the bond. Besides, with Michael and so many looking to own him, it’s too dangerous to move him, even .. even after the bond has been completed.” 

“Viktor, I understand your concern, but I don’t think you have grasped just how powerful the soul really is. All our research points to the theory that he is a unique soul. A soul that the creator, God himself, set aside as being special, dare I say it… unique. The Oracles believe that it is this soul that was one of the first souls that were created and as a result, this soul has so much energy buried within it.”

Moving slightly closer to the border of the summoning circle, she continued. “The energy, when harnessed, would give the controller ultimate power. Possibly enough power to control the world. It would go a long way to explain why Dean Winchester is the archangel Michael’s sword.” Viktor listened and took in what Astra was implying, but as he tried to process the information, the very mention of Michael sent it off in a fit of fury.

“Don’t dare mention that name in my presence. He had his chance and threw away such a treasure. I found him. I captured and ensnared him. He is mine, not that angels!” So angered, Viktor’s hand swiped everything that was on the desk onto the floor. Fortunately, the witch was keen to calm things down, so using her arms in a placating manor she shushed Viktor. “I mean nothing Viktor. Of course Dean is yours. I merely mention Mic.. I mean the other name because of it making sense.” 

Her words grabbed Viktor. “What do you mean Astra?”

Sighing she pushed slightly at the barrier. “Though, we don’t know everything about angel and vessels, we do understand that vessels are chosen via bloodlines. The more powerful the angel, the more powerful the family or bloodline. And as the brother was chosen as Lucifer’s true vessel, then it made sense that the elder brother would be chosen as the vessel for the oldest and most powerful archangel.”

“Following that logic, we must then ask, what makes the Winchester/Campbell bloodline so special? Then we must ask why being older by a mere four years would make one vessel more powerful than another. To save you thinking, I can confirm that our studies and research show that it’s not just about the bloodlines but also about the strength of the soul. Dean has a more powerful soul. A soul that just doesn’t power up an angel, but provides an heightened and unlimited power source. It all makes sense considering that many books refer to Michael’s true vessel, as his sword. This would mean there’s a difference between Lucifer’s true vessel and Michael’s sword.” Astra paused to allow Viktor to both catch up and ask for further clarification on anything she had said to date. 

Fortunately, he understood what she was saying and began to calm down. Eventually he spoke. “What you say is sound thinking. A powerful soul would explain why he is Michael’s sword, but it doesn’t explain why the archangel ditched him so easily. I mean, what’s the rationale for doing that? If it had been me, I would never have given him up!” 

Both pondered at Viktor’s question and then Astra broke the silence. “I too have given a lot of thought to this. Then I remembered the connection Michael left within the child’s mind. We both sensed the bond that had been forged. I can only imagine it was to ensure that the archangel has a backdoor of some sort when he wishes to return to his true vessel. As to why he left so easily, I have little information. I can guess, but it would be neither evidence based and most likely incorrect.” 

Viktor had his own theory as to why the archangel had left Dean so early, but he decided that it wasn’t necessary to share that information with the ancient witch. Sensing impatience rolling off the High Priestess, Viktor decided to change the topic slightly. “Setting aside Michael’s intentions, I’m interested in learning more about the singular connexion, and in particular, how I can use it to harness the power within the soul!”

“That is a very good question, Grand Master and unfortunately, it’s one I can’t fully answer for you. … What I mean… well…. Emmmm…. This is all guess work, as there’s never been a soul like Winchester’s harnessed in such a way before, but as the bond with the hunter is completed you will gain access to controlling his power, just as the archangel would have been able to do. Having that power, you would be able to do anything. Buttt… the downside is that …. Hmmphhhh…” 

Viktor knew Astra was stalling and for the first time he really feared the reason why. Feeling powerless he blustered out, “oh come on! Spit it out Astra!” 

“Very well. There is a working theory that in order to harness the power completely and fully, two souls will have to merge to become one.” Astra stopped and left Viktor devoid of further explanation. 

Viktor practically spat out “what the hell do you mean, two become one?!?” 

“Exactly what I said. Two souls will merge into one. You and Winchester’s soul will become one on some plane of existence. There’ll be two physically bodies, and two minds, but … it’s hard to explain… but both your souls will most likely merge and the dominant will control all.” As she spoke, Astra looked past Viktor, directly at Winchester. “Sadly, for Dean, I’m not sure what becomes of his soul or the essence of who he is. I rather suspect that he will, through the connection to you, live off of your emotions and you will use his powers. …. Come to think about it, it probably explains why Michael formed his connection as well.” 

At hearing the archangel’s name mentioned again looked away from Dean and back towards the High Priestess. “Explain this… because, I’m curious to understand exactly what this will mean for both of us.” Viktor tried to keep the fear and concern out of his voice, but he knew, neither of them believed it was his curiosity that was driving the direction of his questioning. 

“As a major strategist and also holding the position of being at God’s right hand for eons, the archangel would know all about souls. And he would certainly know all about such an old and powerful soul as Dean’s. Michael’s father, the creator, would have discussed many things about souls and about vessels, so the archangel would know only too well about the repercussions of souls blending. I rather suspect it is the reason why Michael left his vessel.” 

Viktor looked confused as she questioned the logic, “I’m still not understanding this.”

“Hmmmm… my understanding, as is yours, that Dean give Michael permission to enter and take his vessel, but it was with the condition that he would vacate after Lucifer was killed. Instead, Michael took over completely and must somehow have locked Dean somewhere within his own mind. In doing so, that left Michael free to use the human’s body as well as tap into the soul. But I rather suspect that the change in circumstances did not go down well with Dean and I believe he would have fought back. Any such kick back would make it difficult for the archangel to fully tap into the soul’s power directly.”

Astra had Viktor’s complete attention. “When faced with the problem, ever the strategist, Michael would have disengaged but left a back door. Using a rather unsuspecting substitute vessel, Michael would have peace and time to work on how to better control the soul. But then you happened…. You captured his vessel and then created a singular connexion with Winchester and that did two things – firstly, it has cut off Michael’s access to his back door, so he can’t just pop back into his vessel as and when he chooses. Secondly, the singular connexion blends both your souls together anyway, enabling you to have complete control of the soul’s energy. Either way, Michael would lose access to all that power.” 

Viktor gulped loudly as the gravity of Astra’s words sunk in. “Anddddd….. Michael knows that I am trying to complete the connexion …. Oh sweet Eve! No wonder he’s trying to find me as quickly as possible.” Both witch and vampire continued to stare at one another as each considered the situation. Viktor continued. “What happens if he gets to Dean and me too late and we’ve completed the connection?” 

Astra stood back from the barrier to the summoning circle and bowed her head. Viktor tried to remain calm but found that it was extremely difficult. “I mean, could he over turn the connection in any way?” 

“In answer to both your questions, I don’t honestly know. The archangel is more powerful and wise than I and will know deeper, darker and much older magic than any of my Order. He could potentially break the connection and if he can’t he may decide to destroy it by destroying your weakness … by killing Dean.” 

Astra’s words hung in the air like a death sentence. “But surely, it can’t be as simple as that. With a complete connexion I would be all powerful and I could possibly destroy Michael. He will never get that close to take out Dean.”

Astra looked directly at Viktor. “From my research, the archangel is extremely resourceful and will most likely try and break the connection as he will be keen to still use the soul’s power if he wants to control the world or even the universe.” Viktor replied, “how can he break the connection if it’s complete, without killing Dean?” 

“I’m not sure, but he will most likely try and find a way. There is always a way to stop or change things Grand Master.” Astra’s comments hung in the air between them. Viktor wasn’t sure were to take the conversation next. There was just so much to contemplate and he needed time to think through his next steps. 

Turning his back to the witch, he moved back towards the hunter and placed his right hand on Dean’s head. Deep in thought, Viktor barely realised how stroking his treasure’s hair helped calm him. Gazing at Dean’s face, he nervously chuckled. “Who would have though it? Here you lie Dean, innocently asleep, unaware of the significance of the situation or of how important you really are.” Raising his eyes to meet Astra’s he continued. “You know, ever since he has arrived, there’s been nothing but trouble within the Clan. … I can feel them all looking nervously at me… waiting for me to explode or something, but I know I’m changing. I know the relationships I’ve always relied on are changing, but I am not sure what to do about it. Tell me High Priestess, tell me, is this part of the ritual too?”

Astra was quick to respond. “I don’t know. I’m trapped in the wretched summoning circle. I can’t tell from here. You’ll need to release me so I can have a closer look at both of you.” 

Viktor was torn. One half of him screamed to send her away as he really didn’t trust her being so close to his treasure. He had seen her leer and drool when Winchester had been carried in, but the other half of him, the rationale half, needed to know whether the bond was killing his link to the Clan. Internally he fought himself, but after Astra suggested that he either release her and let her help, or else send her away, Viktor finally conceded and released her. 

Fortunately for Viktor, Astra had the good sense to not make any sudden movements. In fact, she chose to examine the ancient vampire first. Viktor stood as still as he could whilst she pressed her hand to his chest, closed her eyes and began to chant. Within seconds of the chant finishing, Astra’s eyes sprang open and glowed a bright blue. The light show lasted about a minute before the witch’s eyes returned to normal. 

Turning and walking cautiously towards Dean, she spoke. “I will need him to be conscious for this.” 

Curious as to what type of magic she had performed, he asked, “Are you going to do something similar to him as you’ve just done to me, as I would like to know before you lay a finger on him?”

“Certainly Grand Master. I need to check the singular connexion more closely. For you, it meant a less invasive measure, but I’m afraid, I’m going to have to touch your human’s soul in order to read it. Either way, it’s going to very unpleasant for you and really painful for him. Are you happy for me to proceed?” Astra’s voice remained open and polite, but Viktor sensed a desire to proceed. So it was with great reluctance that he nodded his agreement. “Very well, but be warned High Priestess, I will be right by your side and will know if there’s anything untoward going on.” 

With his warning delivered, Viktor positioned himself beside Dean and used his connection and powers to awaken the hunter. Dean’s eyes were no sooner open that he scrambled on the lounger in an attempt to put as much distance between himself and the vampire. It took the hunter a few moments to realise that Astra was in the room with them. When he did, he became even more animated. “What the…. Get the hell away from me… both of you. Please no more magic. Haven’t you done enough!” 

Viktor couldn’t help but gloat at just how vulnerable and scared his treasure sounded. The human was truly weakening. Raising his hand and gently using some of the connexion, Viktor spoke. “Relax Dean. The High Priestess isn’t here to do any more magic on you. In fact, she’s here to see if you’re OK and that the bond is doing what it should. So, lie back down DEAN and let her check you out.” 

Viktor could feel Winchester push back as his mind forced the hunter to lie down. Astra spoke directly to Viktor. “You will need to ensure he doesn’t move too much as this is a delicate procedure.” 

Dean’s eyes widened as the High Priestess turned back and smiled at him. “Relax Dean, this isn’t going to hurt too much.” Both Viktor and Dean watched as Astra’s right hand landed on Dean’s chest and proceeded to open a number of the buttons on his shirt. With the human’s chest now exposed to the world, Astra’s hand pushed at the skin and then the screaming started as Viktor watched in some horror, as the hand disappear through a glowing white light into the chest cavity. 

At first Viktor was ready to kill the witch as he thought she had punched a hole in Dean’s chest but he soon realised that this was not the case. Sadly for Dean, the pain was still just as bad as the human screamed and tears streamed down his face. Through the connexion, Viktor felt the pain and made the necessary preparation in an attempt t minimalise his discomfort. 

The torture went on for well over two minutes before the High Priestess removed her hand for Dean. Viktor couldn’t help stare in awe as the hand came away from Dean’s chest and the skin was left unmarked. Alas, Dean was not in awe as Viktor watched the hunter’s chest rise and fall rapidly as the hunter tried to work through the pain. 

For a few seconds Viktor toyed with the idea of placing Dean unconscious, but he was aroused by the sight of his bonded lying in pain. With his mind made up, he decided that Dean would stay awake and if he heard anything, then so be it. After all, who was Dean going to tell and what could he use the information for? It took great effort for Viktor to turn his attention back towards the High Priestess but when he did he saw how the procedure had impacted on her. 

Astra looked exhausted as she tried to gather herself together following what could only be described as a soulonoscopy. It took her a few moments to get her breathing under control and in that time she tried to analyse the information she had gleamed from both vampire and human. 

Viktor’s patience was quickly running out as the witch took what seemed like forever before she spoke. “Well! What have you learned?” 

“Firstly, I’ve learned that my research is on the right track. I’ve carried out a number of soul reads over the years but I’ve never come across such a powerful soul as his in my lifetime. I can’t describe it, but I know that his is so different and so old and… anyway, the connexion will be complete soon.” Viktor smiled at that news, all was great and then he seen her look to the side as if there was something else. “What is it Astra?” 

“His soul wasn’t what worried me. It was actually yours that we need to discuss!” On hearing her words, Viktor moved and touched the top of Dean’s head and put him into a deep sleep. “What’s wrong with my soul? Do you think my soul will be the weaker one? Tell me, NOW!”

“Forgive me Grand Master, I don’t mean to scare, confuse or mislead you. You will still be the dominant when the soul blends. That’s not the problem, but as I suspected, the connexion is having the adverse effect of destroying other connections you have. I would go as far to say that by the completion of this bond, you will care for nothing or no one except your bonded. You’ll care for nothing but him. Do you understand the significance of this?” 

Viktor sorted through the statement trying to ascertain what was the problem. “Stronger bond to Dean is fine by me. Putting him ahead of everything is something I can live with. So, I’m struggling to see why you see that as a potential problem that should worry me.” 

“Grand Master, your life is about many things, not just the bond with Dean Winchester. So, any other relationships, such as the connections you share with Valentin, Bridget, your council… in fact your Clan and race will be irrelevant as you will only care about protecting him. As a leader, that could cause major problems for you. Problems that I fear have already begun to fester.” With her explanation, the witch stepped back into the summoning circle. Once inside, she looked directly at Viktor. “I believe I have provided you with as much information as I can. I will continue to research about his soul, but I doubt I will find anything that will provide further advantage to you, but on the matter that we spoke last about, I leave that information with you and you alone can decide what to do with it. But heed me Viktor, it is very unhealthy to get too obsessed with one thing in life as you could lose yourself and experience shows us that obsession destroys everything in the end. You’ve been warned.” 

Viktor wasted no time in sending her away. He needed silence and time to consider everything he had learned and over the past few hours he had learned so much. 

___________________________ ________________________ _________________________ 

Four hours later, Viktor found himself lying on his bed with Dean still in a deep sleep beside him. At first, he had contemplated distraction and was prepared to wake up the hunter and avail of the pleasures of the flesh. But he couldn’t bring himself to do that as Astra’s words kept coming back to him. Instead, Viktor had settled for holding his treasure against his chest as he calmed his soul to the sound of Dean’s heartbeat. 

In the silence, Viktor thought through his actions of the past few days. Images of massacres and punishments were quickly replaced with the faces of Bridget, Valentin and many of his Council and each face held fear and concern. Looking over at the face of all the trouble, he sighed, “I think my love, there may be troubles ahead.”


	35. Storm clouds begin to gather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Sunday evening update. My apologies as I'm going to be moving house and will not get a chance to work on this for a while so it may take a few weeks before I can post again. Sorry but I promise I will be finishing this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter which deepens the plotting a little more as I work up to the ending. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think.

Chapter 35: Storm clouds begin to gather

Valentin’s POV

Since leaving the Grand Master to his slave, the Volkov Clan’s second in command tossed and turned all night. Nothing would quash his discontent. Not blood nor sex. With two hours until sunrise, Valentin gave up seeking any form of rest and turned to find comfort in beginning his daily tasks. 

With his head down and elbows deep in security plans and emergency procedures and protocols, Valentin barely saw most of the morning fly by. In fact, it was hunger pangs coursing across his abdomen that finally made him stop working and order up some blood. A few minutes later, one of the house slaves arrived and handed over a bag of warm blood before bowing and quickly making an exit. It was clear from the slave’s behaviour that news about his heated discussion with Viktor and his foul mood had spread through the household. 

Finishing the blood, Valentin turned his attention back to his work, but found it was next to impossible to concentrate on the important information. His head and heart were no longer trying to get to grips with possible ways of improving the mansion’s security. Instead, his mind had wandered back to the conversation he had held with his Sire, Viktor, the previous night. 

As he recalled his meeting with the Grand Master, Valentin grew more and more concerned about the future of the Clan as well as his friend, lover and maker. He knew Viktor had been worried, perhaps even scared at the changes that were taking place within him, but what disturbed Valentin even more was how Viktor had constantly tried to justify continuing with this course of action. 

Every part of Valentin wished to sever the singular connexion and kill the slave. That way, they would have their Grand Master back, the Clan would return to some form of stability and Viktor would ascend to be Alpha supreme, over all Clans. Besides, if Michael wanted the hunter, he could have the human’s body and use the vessel as and when he pleased. Either way, he cared little for what would happen to the elder Winchester. All that mattered was that Viktor was safe and that the connection he shared with his sire was alive and working.

It was shortly after midday when he received a meeting request from Bridget. Valentin suspected that he knew precisely what his Clan Sister really wanted to talk about and every part of him dreaded the conversation, but he knew that now more than ever, both of them had to step up and fill the leadership vacuum at the heart of the Volkov Clan. 

So it was the all too familiar knock on the door an hour later that announced Bridget’s arrival. The door had no sooner closed when she remarked. “So I see you’re nose deep in security plans as a way of hiding from everyone. But you are my brother and I know you too well, and I think we need to talk, don’t you?” As she spoke, Bridget made her way over to the large antique lounger and proceeded to sit down and make herself comfortable. He knew immediately, that she was bedding down for a longer and more heartfelt conversation. 

His first thought was to pretend everything was fine and that there was no need for any type of intervention. “I don’t know what you’re on about. Everything’s fine, but with the pending Fischer delegation coming over this evening and the prospect of an archangel in tow, it would be wise to renew our wardings, shore up the security and refresh our escape plans, just in case. So forgive me if I’m not out checking on whether the weeding in the garden’s done!” Valentin knew he was being snippy, but try as he might, he couldn’t lift his mood and he knew that Bridget could see right through his display. 

“Cut the crap little brother, we both know that you are as equally pissed off and concerned about Father’s recent behaviour. You saw the guards, never name the Council’s faces last night. Do you know, they’re already referring to the incident as the ‘hell in the hall’ and I swear every guard has heard the scratches and moans coming from the doctor’s casket and it’s been buried at least 15 foot down. So, why don’t we stop playing silly games and talk open and honest with ourselves about the Winchester sized elephant in the room.” Bridget finished her mini tirade by giving him the harshest glare imaginable, and if he was truly honest with himself, it worked. 

Heavily sighing, he moved and sat down on the edge of the lounger so he was positioned next to her feet. Turning to look at her, their gazes met and as quietly as he could, he began to let it all out. “I’m worried Brid. Really worried and what’s worse I feel really powerless to do much, if anything about it. Do you know he told me himself that he knew he was changing, but then proceeded to find excuse after excuse to justify continuing with this connection to the hunter. I tell you Brid, if the singular connexion is completed, I fear that it will not end well for any of us!”

In as equally quiet and calm voice, Bridget asked, “It’s that bad? Tell me what happened last night!”

Over the next 30 minutes or so, Valentin regaled Bridget of the conversation he had had with Viktor. As he proceeded to tell her what happened, he noted with concern how Bridget seemed to get more and more agitated, and by the time he was explaining how he left Viktor locked in with the hunter, Bridget had practically jumped out of the seat and was now pacing back and forth across the room. 

“That fucking little piece of human trash… you know that he’s the bloody reason for all of this! I wish to Eve I had never heard the name Winchester before. I wish he had never been found. … I wish he had never been bought and brought here… I wish …” Bridget clenched and unclenched her fists as she lamented about the hunter, but deep down Valentin knew it was more than just the human’s fault. 

“Oh Bridget, if only it was as simple as just killing Dean Winchester. … “ 

Bridget couldn’t help but snap back, “Really? And you don’t think it’s the little bastard’s fault?” 

Valentin sighed again, knowing this was the part of the conversation he had been hoping to avoid with his sister. “Hmmm… I know you think it’s all Winchester’s fault, but let’s face it, this problem began long before the hunter came here and I know that there’s something in his blood that’s like catnip to all of us, and trust me I know that the spell is failing as the pull to drink from him grows stronger every day. But…. the hunter hates the situation and would do anything to either escape it or die. He has no desire to drive a wedge between Viktor and the Clan. Just look at him, he’s very little fight left. Practically broken and ready to submit. No sister… it’s easy to blame it on him, but we shouldn’t.” 

“Oh come on Val. Just look at the trail of bodies he’s left in his wake… and I’m not just talking about the lives that have been destroyed since he got here. …. I mean, I’ve spent the last few days doing more research on Viktor’s latest prize pet and as far as I can tell, anyone .. and I mean nearly everyone that has attempted to get close to him, dies. His father. His mother. His step brother and even the beloved brother Sam Winchester has died for him on a number of occasions. Let’s not forget the endless angels and demons that have all trusted the little prick and all of them have been destroyed. And I’m just talking about his friends.” 

Taking a quick second, Bridget continued. “But… you know.. let’s just talk about the lives he’s destroyed since he got here, shall we! Forge about the number of slaves that have had their lives cut short dramatically, he’s managed to have a number of vampires massacred and all because our Father couldn’t hear his heartbeat in the house or something to that nature… I mean… both of us saw what happened to those unlucky vampires who just happened to have security cam duty that day. I’ve known Viktor for years and I’ve never seen him act like that, even when his blood was up or when he was knee deep in human bodies during a battle.” 

“Then let’s not forget the ‘hell in the hall’. I mean, …. Come on….. I know Busbee deserved death, but a simple beheading would have done the trick. But OH NOOOOO. a beheading wasn’t good enough. Nooooo … what was done was complete overkill and don’t tell me it was just about the doctor betraying the clan and stealing his treasured possession. Bullshit! We both saw it. He was furious that his boy toy genuinely liked the doctor. I know jealousy when I see it and that display of force was more about jealousy than it was about punishment. And…” 

“Come on Bridget…” Valentin hadn’t even completed his sentence, when Bridget snapped, “I hadn’t finished brother. … AND! Let’s not forget what he did to Kate. … Don’t roll your eyes at me, Val. We both know that it was a massive over reaction on Father’s part. … I know she had done wrong but let’s face it, we both believe beyond a shadow of doubt, that the little shit of a hunter goaded her as he wanted to die. It was definitely his fault and you will never persuade me otherwise.” 

Lowering her voice slightly, Valentin watched as his sister’s water welled up in her eyes. “Because of him, everything is changing between me and her. She’s distant .. she’s resided to her fate. … Do you know… after hours of begging, I managed to get a slight concession from father? He eventually agreed that she could return to stay with me, here at the mansion, but only at the weekend. BUT…. he stated that he doesn’t want her anywhere near his precious ‘treasure’.”

“You know… he even told me that if he sees her standing within 6 feet of Winchester, he’ll rip her apart. … it makes me sick with worry to think about the hold the human has over him. Even as we speak, Winchester is poisoning our Father further as the two of them are shut in together upstairs.” 

Pausing, Bridget grasped Valentin’s hand and addressed him directly. “Let’s face it. A few days ago, it was Kate. Yesterday, it was Busbee and four innocent vampire guards. Tell me brother, who will it be next? How many more will suffer and die because of THAT human?” 

Valentin was deeply worried. On hearing his sister, he knew it was next to impossible to change her mind about any of this. She was angry and heartbroken and needed someone to blame and it was clear to him that she had found her target in the shape of Dean Winchester. But deep down, he also knew that she was right. Viktor was unstable and anyone could be next but as a leader, Valentin needed to consider what was the right course of action to take. 

“I understand Bridget. Believe me, I do. I also know that you are dealing with the loss of your sire connection, just as I am. I too have been experiencing the growing emptiness in my soul and I know it has been getting bigger and bigger ever since the singular connexion was created.” Valentin’s voice returned to the quiet tone he had used at the start of the conversation. He felt he needed to calm his sister down, as he feared that if their father ever heard their conversation and then ventured to read her mind, Valentin suspected that Bridget could very well be the next casualty of Viktor’s deadly wrath. 

“I know of what you speak off. At first, I thought it was just an aftermath of the spell and that slightly dampened feeling that I had experienced when the witch cast the spell would pass. Instead, as the days went by I sensed Viktor less and less. Then the stuff with Kate happened and I thought it was my anger that was to blame for the growing silence in my soul. But what you say makes sense, but how?” Bridget was fighting at keeping herself calm. The fear was written over her face. 

“I think our connection to our father has been weakened in the same way as the archangel’s connection to Winchester was severed. It’s the only think that makes sense, because everything was fine before the witch cast the spell that formed the singular connexion. I pray the spell has not destroyed our link to our father completely.” 

As Valentin’s statement landed, both of them bowed their heads and contemplated their predicament. After what seemed like a lifetime, Bridget asked, “What do we do now? We can’t possibly sit here and do nothing? I mean, he’s up there with Winchester and every moment of being near one another brings him closer to completing the connection and us further away from our father. Surely, there’s gotta be something we can do?” Overcome with the situation, she allowed a single tear to escape and make its way down her flawless face. 

“I know Brid. I know. Every part of me wants to go up there and separate them as I know we’re losing him, but I believe that would be the worst thing we could possibly do. As we all have noticed, Father’s paranoia and possessiveness has increased 100 fold and to make any type of move to separate the two of them would end in him distrusting us and I fear that with the increase in his power to match the increase in his other emotions, there’s a high possibility that he would wipe out the entire clan and think nothing of it.” 

“No. Besides we have a number of other significant threats to the clan to consider. We cannot forget the Richsteins. who would love nothing more than to steal Winchester and make a run for it. Then, we’ve got the imminent arrival of the Fischer delegation and there’s no doubt in my mind, that the archangel will not be too far behind them.” 

At the mention of the archangel, Valentin couldn’t help but shiver. “But of all the threats, it’s Michael I fear the most. I’m not sure you’ve had a chance to look at the latest intel briefing I circulated to the Council, but Reinhart has disappeared and sources felt a powerful angelic presence. If Michael got to Reinhart then he knows about us and I would bet the house that’s the reason the Fischer’s are coming here.” 

Bridget interrupted, “but surely with all the additional security, never name the warding and the witchcraft that was put in place, there’s not a chance of the archangel breaking through!” 

“I wish Brid. I wish, but all it takes is one of the Fischer delegation locating and destroying a number of the hidden sigils and it may be enough to punch a hole that’s big enough for Michael to reach the mansion. And if Michael gets in, there’s nothing to stop him taking his vessel. Can you imagine how pissed he’s going to be when he sees the impact the singular connexion has on both Viktor and Dean? 

Silence returned to the room as both of them measured just how screwed up their situation was. After a while, Bridget broke the deadlock. “What do we do now? There’s just too many problems to address. Where do we even start?” 

Bridget’s question immediately reminded Valentin that he was no further forward than what he had been when he started the day. Leadership and direction was needed and with Viktor hiding away within his quarters and ‘playing house’ with Winchester, it was up to both Bridget and himself to ensure the Clan’s interests were protected at all cost. That protection extended to ensuring that the Grand Master was protected, even from himself, if needs be. 

Turning and addressing Bridget directly he spoke. “You know, I find that when I’m faced with so many issues to resolve, it’s important to take the ‘proverbial elephant in the room’ and break it down into bite sizes and this is no different. Yes, it’s true that our Commander in Chief is distracted and possessive, and that the object of his obsession is also an important commodity in the negotiations, BUT we can find a solution, because we MUST find a solution!” 

Bridget didn’t looked as convinced of Valentin’s optimism, but she knew he was right. The Fischer delegation would be arriving later that evening and there was still a lot to do to ensure that security was working at its ultimate performance. “OooooooKkkkkkayyyyyyy, what do we do then?” 

Valentin moved back towards his work desk and lifted a document and began to open it. “I’ve been thinking about this all morning. In fact, if I’m honest, I’ve been thinking about this for a few days not, but it was only after Father’s behaviour yesterday and the heated conversation last night that made me consider doing this.” 

The second in command felt extremely uncomfortable. He loved his father and he was loyal, but he needed to ensure that the Clan was protected at all times, even if the threat came from deep within the leadership. 

Bridget spoke. “Be careful Valentin. Father is still the boss and he could very well see this as a temper tantrum at best and … dare I say it… treason and betrayal at worse. Whatever you’re about to suggest needs to get his agreement in some way.” 

“Brid. Ever since the Richsteins arrived I’ve been working on a number of scenarios. Sooooo…. In terms of our options. Firstly, we need to consider how this could play out. The Fischer’s are arriving tonight. We can all guess that they’re going to want Winchester because Michael will want him. That will instantly piss off Viktor who will outright say no. As a result we have a number of problems.” 

Valentin raised his left hand and with his right hand he pointed to his index finger. “One…. Viktor will not take the news well and could be overly aggressive in his response which will tip our hand in the negotiations as both Henrich and Frederick will be able to see how important Winchester personally is to Viktor; how unstable and emotional Viktor actually is and last but not least, they’ll be able to see how split we, as a clan are, on this matter.” 

Shifting again and pointing to his middle finger, Valentin continued. “Two…. What will the Fischer’s response be? And more importantly, what will Michael’s response be? The Fischers may not be the most powerful Clan, financially, but we have no idea what enhancements have been made since the archangel came on the scene. We’ve no idea how strong they are. Equally, what if they offer up something as an incentive. My fear is that either our own Council becomes divided or the Richstein’s take them up in the offer. Which brings me to the third problem.” 

Moving his right hand and touching his ring finger on his left hand, Valentin continued, “three….. What will the Richstein’s do? And believe me Brid, I’m concerned about them the most, primarily because they’re the dark horse.” 

Bridget interjected. “But surely there’s nothing to be concerned. Heinrich seems very happy with the current arrangement. I mean, I’ve heard him tell Josef all about Winchester’s blood. Believe me Val, we’ve nothing to be too concerned about there. He will not want to see Michael get hold of the hunter any more than Viktor will.” 

Valentin listened intently to his sister’s rationale. At face value, it sounded like good logic, but Valentin was too well schooled in the art of life to ignore his gut and his gut was screaming at him, that the situation was not that simple. 

“I don’t know if we can ‘take that to the bank’ Brid. I mean, I too have seen how physically happy Heinrich’s been but I’ve also seen how possessive he’s been acting over Winchester. Here’s my nightmare scenario. What if Heinrich wants more from the arrangement? What if he wants more than just Winchester’s blood? Will Viktor grant this? Do you think our Father is going to happily let another vampire touch and take from his boy toy? Come on Bridget, you’ve seen as much as I have. There’s not a chance that Viktor will allow further interaction. We’re lucky he allows Heinrich to drink from him and how long before he puts a stop to that?” 

Shaking his head and beginning to pace, Valentin continued. “Noooo. Heinrich isn’t stupid. He’s going to want more and he’s not blind. He knows that there’s something special in the blood. He’s probably felt the increase in Father’s power. I know, we all have. … Put yourself in Heinrich’s shoes. You agreed to a deal of just having a few sips of blood and joint control but then you find out that somehow your opponent is getting stronger. Almost too strong and to the point that it’s a game changer…. Tipping the scales in the opposing Clans favour. Would you stand there and continue to honour the original agreement?” 

Valentin watched Bridget digest and contemplate his question. Eventually she nodded in agreement. “Sadly, I feel you are probably right. He will want to renegotiate..” 

“Exactly Bridget. And who do you think he will side with in the negotiations? Us or the Fischers?” Valentin managed to stop and fill two crystal glasses with some warmed blood and handed Bridget a glass as he asked the questions. 

“What’s worse is that morale within the Clan is at an all time low. There’s every possibility that some may even consider betraying their own Clan because their Grand Master is unstable and values a human above his own kin. What do we do Valentin? We’ve got the two Clans and our own Council to juggle.” 

Valentin watched as his sister downed the blood and slammed the glass on the side table. “As I said Bridget, the first concern was how we dealt with the talks, but in many ways, the second issue needs to be fixed first as it’s all about dealing with Viktor, because the singular connexion is at the centre of all our problem.” 

Lifting his hand again, Valentin began to count out the key points. “One… ending this connection between Winchester and Father will mean we reconnect with the Grand Master. Having such a strong connection once more will help us come up with the best strategy against the other clans.” 

“Two… Ending the connection will help Viktor think clearer. More objectively, especially when it comes to negotiating over the human. At the minute he’s too attached and too emotional and I fear he would burn the world in order to save Dean.” 

“Anddd three… Severing the connection will also restore confidence within the Council and the rest of the Clan. They’ve all seen how unstable he’s become. Having the old Viktor back will decrease the risk of betrayal and treason from within. 

The second in command was impressed by his logical thought process and he could tell that his sister was equally confident in his rationale. “You make sense, but brother, how do we get Father to sever the connection? You said it yourself, to even suggest it could be seen as treason. And forgive me, the clock’s ticking as the Fischer’s will be arriving sometime in the next 4 to 6 hours!”

“Remember the old saying about how to eat the elephant? .. Piece by piece, sister. Piece by piece. That’s how we’re going to approach this. In terms of approaching Father, you’re right. We have to tread carefully as there’s very little talking to him and if we push too far, too quickly, he’ll turn on us. So, we need to mitigate and minimalise the risk.” 

Bridget looked confused. “What do you mean? You can’t mitigate the risk as Winchester’s is practically surgically attached to Father. So please tell me how you’re going to minimalise this cluster fuck of a problem?!?” 

“The immediate threat is the negotiations and father’s behaviour if and when they demand the handover of Winchester. So, we need to handle the negotiations. That means keeping father away from the other Clans and away from the actual talks. If he’s not in the room, he can’t make a scene and as a result, it would decrease address a number of the concerns I’ve already mentioned, both with the negotiations as well as with our own Council.” 

“But how are you going to do that? I mean, it’s going to look bad that our Grand Master isn’t in the room for the negotiations and secondly, I can’t see father staying away from the talks. I..” 

Valentine interrupted Bridget as he knew exactly what her concerns were. “Let me stop you there Brid. I’ve spent some time considering this, and it’s the only way. Of course you’re right. It will look bad, but the alternative is worse. We have father involved in all the socialising elements of the visit but keep him out of the negotiations, citing that discussions should be handled by the second in commands. We ply the Grand Master’s with the best our mansion can offer and provide endless access to the pleasure slaves.” 

Bridget took on board what he said, but was still unsure about the proposed plan. “OK.. That might work for a little while, but I can’t see father being too happy about not being involved. How are you going to convince him to stay away from the talks?”

Valentin shifted nervously from side to side. “Wellll…… this is the part you’re not going to like, but I’ve thought this through and there’s no other option. … WE’RE going to suggest to him that he needs to stay close to Dean and concentrate on completing the singular connexion…” 

The words were no sooner out before Bridget, shouted, “WHAT!? Have you lost your mind? You’re just after confirming how bad it was that our Father bond with the hunter and now you’re telling me that he should just shack up with Winchester and ‘seal the deal’ so to speak. This is a stupid plan, Val. There’s got to be another option, there’s …” 

“I know. I know it’s sounds crazy, but I thought this through and there’ no other way. Look… hear me out. …. We convince Father to remain in his quarters and finish the connection will be greatly welcomed as Viktor would love nothing more than to stay away from the others as he hates them. He’d also like the idea of a little bit more alone time with the human. So it’s an easy sell. Equally, completing connection will mean that Michael has less leverage or opportunity to take us out and that has to be a good thing. Who knows. Maybe if there’s a connection, the Clan can renegotiate our support of all things with Michael. This might work in our favour.” 

“Now, the problem for us is … can we live with losing our Father and losing our connection? I know it will be hard, but we are not the first to lose a sire bond and we won’t be the last and … if it saves the Clan and Viktor, then it’s been worth it. Besides, when the dust settles, I want to talk to that witch, Astra, to see if there’s a way to rekindle our bonds with Father’s even when he’s already bonded to Winchester.” 

Smiling to himself, he continued. “Who knows, if we all reconnect again, we could possibly get access to Winchester’s blood and trust me sister, his blood is divine.” 

Venturing a glance towards his sister, Valentin was relieved to see that she was taking time to consider all he had said. Silence reigned in the room for some time as Bridget thought through his proposal. 

“I don’t like it Valentin. I don’t like putting Father at risk like this.” 

Valentine nodded. “I know, but Bridget, it was Father’s decision to create the connection with Winchester in the first place. He may not have realised the full impact his decision would have on our own bonds, but he still embraced the new connexion. We are senior leaders within the Clan and we cannot allow our emotional ties to cloud our strategic judgement and you have to agree that this is the only course of action open to us?” 

Sighing, Bridget responded. “You’re right. As much as I’m angry at Winchester, hurting him or challenging father directly will only end in Kate’s death and most likely my own and I don’t fancy sharing the same fate as Busbee.” 

Rising to her feet, she continued. “Very well. Let’s do this. Let’s meet with father and make the suggestion.” 

Relieved that they had reached some sort of an agreement on the way forward, Valentin visibly relaxed. “Excellent. I’ll request a quick meeting with him. Preferably as soon as possible, so he has time to both agree as well as adjust to his new role. Equally, I’ll speak to the head of the house and get a number of banquets and socialising events put in place, so Father feels he is involved and that the Grand Masters are suitably entertained whilst we keep the second in commands busy.” 

Bridget quietly asked about Michael. “And what about the archangel and dare I say it… Sam Winchester?”

At the very mention of both, Valentin clenched his fists. “Security is in hand. Our Head of Security has informed me that we have an expert arriving, who is well versed in protection and all things supernatural. He should be here later today. I’ve scheduled in half an hour with him as I’m keen he hits the ground running. I’m particularly concerned with making sure that the wardings and sigils are hidden away and constantly maintained.” 

Moving towards the window, Valentin looked out across the estate as he took in the constant movements of staff as they went about their chores and duties. “And as for Samuel Winchester. …. Security will be tightened …. and if the brother happens to work out who took his beloved older brother, well….. we will be more than ready for the giant flannel wearing murderer.” 

Bridget wasted no time in returning to her own quarters. Valentin was not surprised as he understood that she needed to get her head clear ahead of meeting Viktor. The discussion with the Grand Master was sensitive and she needed to keep her anger and other emotions out of it, if they were to achieve agreement from Viktor. This would only work, if Viktor was on board. 

Sighing he turned back towards the window and surveyed the gardens to the left and the courtyard that resided to the right hand side of mansion. His mind weighed up all the options and scenarios and as he considered everything his head swirled. Valentin hated the feeling of being out of control and given the enormity of the situation he found himself dizzy even thinking about it. 

In an attempt to calm himself, the second in command chose to look out of the window and up at the sky. He couldn’t escape the irony as he took in the dark clouds that were gathering. It was not lost on him, that the approaching storm was just one of a number of storms that were approaching.


	36. First day on the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ... after two plus weeks of packing and unpacking I've managed to get some time to get back to writing. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but hopefully a new chapter makes up for it.
> 
> As usual - I love to hear from you guys and all feedback is most welcome.

Chapter 36: First day on the job!

Ketch POV:

Despite being unsure of the exact timings, Ketch was almost 90% certain that he had been cooped up in the confined space of a van for well over two hours. He wouldn’t bet the house on it, but he believed he was traveling out of Seattle in a north easterly direction and he had the sense that he was heading deep into densely wooded countryside. From memory, he knew that Washington State was extremely wooded and with a low population, it was an ideal setting for an isolated country estate full of powerful vampires keeping enslaved humans to exist. 

It didn’t take long before he felt the vehicle halt at what was to the be the first of at least five check points. He could tell from the timing between each stop that the estate had to be huge and logistically that was going to be a problem in itself, never name extracting his target and fighting his way through vampires. ‘Dammit, why do the Winchester’s have to make everything so difficult.’ 

Sighing inwardly, his ears picked up the change in road surface as the van drove over gravel and then onto cobblestones. Eventually the vehicle came to a halt and seconds later he was half blinded by bright sunlight as the rear doors to the van were opened and a gruff voice urged him to disembark and make his way into the security office, located to the side of the main building. 

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Ketch took the opportunity to gaze upon the mansion. He allowed his eyes to travel up the five storeys that were visible and then he turned and took in the front and side of the main house. As he took in the building, his first thought was that it was massive and it would prove difficult to escape from. Coupled with the large outhouses, courtyard, numerous security huts and the large estate, it was quickly becoming clear of the sheer scale of the challenge. 

Ketch was nudged forward as the impatient guard gestured for him to speed himself up. Nodding but providing the guard with a harsh glare, Ketch made his way to the side entrance. On meeting the fully armed security guard, Ketch made a joke to ‘break the ice’. “Forgive my tardiness, I’m not used to entering a building by the tradesman entrance. I suppose, I’ll have to get used to it. Oh well!” Extending his hand he continued. “The names Ketch. Arthur Ketch.. Emm. I’m the new security expert.” Met with little to no real emotion or recognition, he continued. “Kimble Smith recruited me. Any of this ring a bell?!?” 

Turning his back to Ketch, the guard clicked his tablet and then picked up his radio. “Boss. There’s a English … emmm.. gentleman here, says he’s the new security expert. … Owh! What’s your name again?” The former British Men of Letter’s assassin resisted the temptation to be snarky in his response; instead, he chose to be warm and approachable. “Oh sorry old chap. I keep thinking everyone knows who I am. Apologies. The names Ketch. Arthur Ketch.” 

Looking him up and down, the guard replied into his radio handset, “Says his name’s Ketch… Yeah…. Yeah. Yes he is … mmm… OK boss. I’ll send him in.” Setting down the radio, the guard turned and with a bored expression ushered him on through the metal detector. Once through, he was told to make his way along the corridor to the fifth door on his right. There he would find the Head of Security’s office. 

Nodding, Ketch thanked the guard and made his way at a leisurely pace towards the office, keen to not look too eager or even desperate. He needed to keep up the façade that he was both professional and cold hearted. It was the only way he was going to gain any type of respect never name survive the mission. 

As he travelled along the corridor he met a few people. Both were dressed in loose plain clothing and bowed their heads as he passed them by. He realised that they were the house slaves that he had been briefed about. As other human’s passed him, this time with a different coloured clothing, he got the sense that there was a hierarchy amongst the slaves. His thoughts turned dark as he considered what colour the pleasure slaves wore and what colour of clothing would he find Dean dressed in when he eventually got the opportunity to set eyes on him. 

No sooner had he thought about Dean than he found himself outside the door of his destination. Raising his hand to knock, he was taken by surprise when the door opened and a man standing at over 6 foot five met him. Looking Ketch up and down, the man smirked and then spoke in a thickly Russian accented English, “You must be Kimble’s guy, Ketch. Mmmmm. I see, Mr Smith was accurate in his description. Come on in and I’ll go through the induction.” 

Beckoning Ketch into the office, the Englishman took in the sparse room. Inwardly he sighed. He had hoped that the guy was a slob, because an untidy office made for an easy way of finding out the much needed information he sought. Lifting his eyes to make eye contact, Ketch introduced himself. “Yeah, Kim and I go way back and it was quite fortuitous that we met up when we did. I was looking for some work and he needed to find skilled help for a client. No sooner had I said yes, than I was bundled into the back of a van and … voila… here I am. Soooo, I believe you need help building up supernatural elements of security around here?” 

Smirking, the Russian signalled to Ketch to take a seat. “Ahhh, I see Smith was right about you. … All business. Well, I can work with that. The name’s Sergio Koskin. Most of the human staff call me Boss, whilst the vamps are a little bit more formal. Depending on who’s talking to you, I answer to anything from Sergio to Mr Koskin. Anyway, that’s not really of importance. What is.. is making sure the Master and more importantly, the Grand Master’s new pet or treasure as he likes to call it, is well guarded.” 

Deep down, Ketch knew what or more specifically who Koskin was referring to, but played dumb. “Oh, I wasn’t aware I was going to be risking my life to protect bars of gold or paintings, or whatever treasure this powerful vampire is currently coveting.” 

“Ahh… word of advice my friend. Three things. Firstly, be careful who you express your feelings to. As much as we all work together, you never know who’s listening and trust me, you don’t want them to be spreading stories about what you think of the vampires. Secondly, rein in the obvious contempt you have for supernaturals. It’s clear that you don’t really like them. I would remind you, that you’re not with the Men of Letters anymore. Just remember who pays your wages. And thirdly, be careful how you refer to the Grand Master’s treasure. Believe me, you do not want Grand Master Viktor to be in earshot of you if you even refer to it. If you value your life you would do well to keep as much distance from his treasure as physically possible.”

Seeing his way in to talk about Dean, Ketch replied. “Oh, now I’m intrigued. I’ve guarded some of the rarest of artefacts. I’m sure there’s nothing special about this treasure. Objects are…” The assassin was halted mid sentence by Koskin raising his hand. “I’ll stop you there. The Grand Master’s treasure is no object or piece of art. No. This one’s human. Flesh and blood and believe me when I say, don’t get within 20 feet of him. And if you’re unlucky enough to be in the vicinity don’t look at him, never name speak or touch the slave.” 

“What? Please don’t tell me this great treasure is actually a lowly human slave. Noooo. No way. … Hmmm. OK. I’ll bite. What’s so special about this human that it warrants all this extra security? Don’t tell me the vampire’s in love? ” Ketch knew he was pushing it, but Koskin had been quite open so he hoped there wasn’t too much of a stretch to get the Head of Security to open up about Dean. Arthur raised his eyes and watched in silence as the Russian considered how best to respond. 

Sighing, the Head of Security continued. “The detail and background of the slave is of no importance to you. All you need to know Mr Ketch is that he’s an extremely valuable asset and pawn for the Clan in negotiations that are about to get underway later today. Matters are made worse by the Grand Master’s obsession with this slave, which is not helped by the various escape attempts the slave has made.” Ketch could have swore he saw the Russian shiver before he proceeded. “I’m sure you’ll hear soon enough, but let’s just say, there’s a reason we’re down staff and the Grand Master has requested a security upgrade.” 

Ketch offered up a prayer of thanks to whatever deity was listening as he recognised how open the Head of Security was being. He wasn’t sure whether Koskin’s openness was due to Ketch needing to know, or whether the Russian was scared and was sharing information that he didn’t or shouldn’t have been openly sharing. Either way, Ketch was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Now I’m intrigued. So what happened?” 

At first Koskin seemed to clam up but after a few comments indicating that it was important to know as much as possible in order to ensure that security was maintained, especially in light of new negotiations, eventually the Russian relented and shared the information. 

“A few days ago, one of the medical staff. A vamp of all people, attempted to kidnap the Grand Master’s special slave. He managed to drug both the humans and vamps on the security team that was responsible for watching the surveillance cameras. Anyway. The doc got the slave as far as the last outer wall before they caught them. Let’s just say that the punishment was so horrendous even the vamps are unsettled. But that’s nothing compared to what the Grand Master did when he first found out that his beloved slave had disappeared.” 

Shifting in his seat, before reaching for his hip flask and taking a heavy slug of what Ketch assumed was whisky or brandy, Koskin added. “I can still see the room. … Grand Master Volkov took out his wrath on the security surveillance team and …. Well, let’s just say we couldn’t tell what part belonged to what body or who was who by the time he had finished. In all my years of service, and trust me I’ve seen some horrific shitholes in my time, I’ve never seen anything like it. I would bet the house that there’s not one man, human nor vampire that doesn’t have nightmares from what happened. Em…. so, word of advice, make sure you don’t fuck up.” 

As Ketch read the body language, he could tell that Koskin was not lying. He was visibly shaken, even as he recalled the events. Ketch could only imagine what type of scene had left such an impression on the seasoned killer in front of him. 

Gathering himself again, Ketch confidently responded. “I understand you. Loud and clear. It’s similar to see no evil. Hear no evil and definitely not speak no evil. I get it. The Master’s plaything is off limits. Is there anything else I need to be aware off. It’s just I’d like to be able to keep my head and survive past my first day of work, if you know what I mean.”

“All you need to remember Mr Ketch is keep your head down. Ask the right questions, in the right way at the right time and focus on cranking up the security on this place and you’ll do fine.” 

Seeing another opening, Ketch asked. “On the security matter. Supernatural warding is very precise. What I mean is that I need to know what we’re trying to keep out or even keep in for that matter. I need to know what we’re dealing with, if I’m to lock this place down.” Ketch’s voice remained firm but unthreatening and he acted as professional as he could. 

It paid off as Koskin relented. “Very well. You’re right. You do need to know what the hell is coming our way. OK. First thing, you need to ensure that the entire, and I mean, entire estate is warded against archangels and in particular, the archangel Michael. It’s got to be airtight as he’s one powerful S.O.B you do not want getting in here. Secondly, you need to ensure that the entire place is warded against any summoning or locating spells as we have reason to believe that there could be a number of powerful entities trying to locate this place and a number of its inhabitants.”

Ketch was sure who Koskin had in mind when he was thinking about the mansion’s inhabitants. The magical security already in place around Dean was huge as Sam had failed to locate his brother, despite using the best locating spells known. But it was hearing that Michael was closing in, that made Ketch extremely nervous. It was obvious that there was already security against the archangel in place, but it was also clear that it was not going to be enough. All this and he still didn’t know the physical security measures in place around Dean. He really had underestimated the challenges he was going to face. 

“And thirdly, we need to look at how to magically lock down this place considering there’s an increased risk of a security breach from within, especially as we’ve a delegation of rival vamps arriving later today and they’re aligned to the archangel Michael. That’s doesn’t include the rival vampire clan delegation that is already here and are residing in the east wing on the second floor.” 

Ketch raised an eyebrow. On processing the information, he wasn’t sure whether the information was either adding to his problem or providing a possible opportunity. “Oh. Where’s the new batch.. I mean delegation going to be housed?” 

“Master Valentin.. oh sorry, Valentin Volkov is the Grand Master’s Second in Command and the Operational Director of the Clan. I’ll take you up to meet him in a few minutes, but in answer to your question, we’ll most likely put them on the same floor but in a different wing.” As he spoke, Koskin stood and walked to his desk and began to rummage through the papers, in search of something. “On Master Valentin. A word of advice, remember what I said earlier. He’s extremely loyal to the Grand Master and has even less of a sense of humour than his Sire. So, keep it formal and short. Let him do the talking. You heed my advice and this meeting will go well. Then we can let you loose on the house to start your spell craft or whatever the fuck it is that you warlock types tend to do.” 

Ketch realised he had to get up and follow when Koskin reached the door and ordered him to haul his ass and not to get too far behind as the place was designed to confuse those that were not used to it. Not needing to be told twice, Ketch scrambled to his feet and made to follow the Head of Security as they walked deeper into the centre of the ground floor of the mansion. A lift journey up three floors and down a number of corridors along the front of the mansion, brought Ketch to the Valentin’s office. 

Despite all his experience, Ketch couldn’t help but be slightly nervous. Struggling to keep his heartrate under control, as not to alert the vampire to his fear, the Englishman followed Koskin into the office and Ketch was ushered to stand to formal attention as Valentin approached him. 

“Ahh, I have to say, I have been looking forward to this meeting. Mr Koskin tells me that you were referred to us by one of our trusted suppliers, Mr Smith from Seattle. So, Mr … em.. Ketch, tell me about your skills and experience as I’m keen to know why you’re the man for the job.” 

Arthur wasn’t too sure what was happening as he found it difficult to read the older vampire in front of him. In the years of studying, he had heard rumours of the ageing and powerful vampires that ruled particular clans, but like many within the Order, he didn’t believe many of them, if any, really existed anymore and definitely not in America. But the creature in front of him was so different from what he had grown to expect when it came to vampires. Though he had never come physically face to face with the Alpha Vampire, he had heard Mick describe the Alpha as having an air of power that seemed to exude from him. He suspected the power that he was feeling roll off the vampire in front of him was similar to what Mick and the others must have felt when they confronted the Alpha. 

“Master Valentin. It’s an honour to meet you. Mr Koskin has informed me of the magical security requirements needed. It’s all possible, but there are a number of rituals that will take some time. As I will have to ensure I have the right spell and then locate the right magical ingredients. Some of which, I may need time to source and have physically delivered to here. That being the case, I will need to know where here is.” 

Taking a deep breath, Ketch continued. “But… apart from that, everything’s in order. So I can assure you Master Valentin, I am more than skilled and experienced to help you with your security needs.” 

Knowing about the powers of these vampires, Ketch fought to keep both his heartrate steady as well as his mind clear. He needed to retain a cold hard killer like persona. So, it was with growing concern that Valentin remained silent and began to walk slowly around him. Then the dreaded question came. “You know Mr Ketch, I have to give it to you. You really have quite a big set on you. Don’t you?” 

“Come again? Set?” Ketch limited his words to avoid any sound of fear seeping through. 

“I think we both know what I’m speaking about Mr Ketch. As a British Man of Letters, and one who was responsible for the North American operation a few years back, you will have been present when ….. The Alpha and Father of ALL vampires that walked this earth was MURDERED. After all, our Father got involved when YOUR ‘former’ organisation decided to systematically cleanse America of all our kind. So, Mr Ketch, I think you… have a huge set of balls on you given that you’ve just walked into the headquarters of the most powerful vampire clan in the world and asked for a job.” 

Valentin stopped his circling and lent closer so he was speaking directly at Ketch. “I’m trying to work out whether you’re brave or stupid. So, tell me why I shouldn’t rip your heart out of your chest cavity, never name contemplate giving you a job?” 

Despite having prepared for such an eventuality, Ketch couldn’t help but cower as Valentin spoke. Heavily swallowing bought Ketch a few seconds but it was enough for him to get his story straight in his head. “I won’t lie to you Master Valentin. I was in America and working on behalf of the British Men of Letters. I also was responsible for carrying out my orders and killing many of your kind. But, I was not overseeing the operation and I was not present when your Alpha was killed.” 

“In fact, the man, Mick Davies was the one responsible for the plan and the company when here. It was only when he stupidly trusted the Winchester’s that I managed to take control and try and sort things out. Sadly, it was too late to stop what happened to your Alpha, but if it’s any consolation, I hate the organisation and have absolutely no loyalty to them. I care only for who pays my wages and nothing else. Besides I believe I can be of great use to your Clan. Not just for what you’ve requested but also for helping you extract your revenge on the Men of Letters. Equally, my vast experience of both that organisation and how the Winchesters work will be invaluable.” 

Ketch knew he was risking a lot by even mentioning the Winchesters especially as he wasn’t meant to know about Dean, but he hoped that it would be a big enough distraction for them to keep him around. Thankfully as he looked at Valentin he could tell that his words were having some sort of impact on the vampire. After a few minutes, the vampire spoke. 

“Winchesters. Mmmmm… They seem to show up everywhere, don’t they? Always the preverbal fly in the ointment aren’t they?... Well… mmmmmmm… maybe you can be of use to the Clan after all Mr Ketch. Your skills and experience on a number of topics will prove extremely useful. And given that you’ve fought against archangels, we will need you. BUT! Let me make this clear, I don’t care if you have the right experience and qualities we need. If I sense that you’re doing anything remotely outside your remit, I will ensure you never draw another breath, never name work for anyone again. Do I make myself clear?”

Ketch nodded as he knew that he wasn’t really expected to verbalise his reply. Valentin continued. “Good. Now, I need you to get the wardings in place against the archangel Michael. That’s your main priority. Don’t worry about the internal issues, Mr Koskin can lead on this area. I just need you to use that warlock style bag of tricks you picked up from the Men of Letters and keep us hidden and keep the archangel out. Now, go get it done. I’ve too much to be getting on with before the bloody Fischer delegation arrives.” 

Sensing the meeting was over, both Koskin and Ketch beat a quick retreat to the door and in no time, Ketch found himself three floors down and back in the Head of Security’s office once again. No sooner had the door closed than the Russian rounded on him. “I knew there was something about recruiting you that was going to come back on me. Smith was too quick in getting an expert.” Ketch knew what was coming but played dumb. “I’m sorry but I’ve been out of that organisation for nearly two years and, quite frankly, after how they treated me, I’ve no fucking love for the Men of Letters. They left me for dead, so as far as I’m concerned. I work for me and only me.” 

Koskin fumed. “I fucking don’t care about your former relationship. I don’t give a shit. What I do care about is that I know the same if not more than the vampires in this building. Because that’s my fucking job to know what’s going on. So how do you think I feel when I find out that your last employer was the one that killed their big papa vampire a few years back. I looked like a fucking idiot.” 

Pacing the floor, Ketch could tell that the Russian wanted to shoot him or at the very least, sack him. Either way, Ketch knew that the trust had been damaged and he would have to ensure that he moved as quickly as possible to extract Winchester as he now had a very suspicious human to worry about and that was the last thing he needed on top of all the other challenges. As he inwardly berated himself for not considering this scenario, Ketch almost missed Koskin’s statement. “I should have you literally fired, but…. given the shit storm that we find ourselves in and given as you’re probably the most capable person to carry out the warding this side of the Atlantic Ocean, I don’t have many if any fucking options. Sooooo, we’re stuck with each other, but DON’T think I’m happy and that I trust you.” 

“I’m sorry Koskin. I know I should have told you, but I’ll be honest. It was less conspiracy and very firmly, cockup on my part. I really didn’t think about my past. As far as I was concerned, I wasn’t even there the day that Sam Winchester killed the Alpha Vampire and as I need a job and have no loyalties to any organisation, or rather only to the organisation that pays me, I didn’t think it was important. My bad. I know I should have said something, but what’s done is done. Can’t we just move on?” 

 

Koskin turned his back on Ketch and walk towards his messy table. It seemed like forever before the Head of Security responded. “I don’t like this, but go about your job. But, you’ll have at least one guard with you. I’m sure that should be fine for you as he or she can help you if you need any additional materials sorted out or something. Anyway, someone will be there to support you at all times. Now, get the fuck out of my office and go start warding this place. I trust as you’re well paid you don’t need me to hold your hand!???” 

Ketch took it as the closest thing to a win as he was going to have. Besides, being allocated an assistant/guard could be useful as he would need to obtain as much information about the mansion and about Winchester as possible so he could make his move. A few minutes more and he met a guard who was introduced to him as Bob or Robb or something. Frankly he didn’t really care, he just needed to start putting the next part of the plan into action.

________________ ___________________________ ______________________________ 

A few hours and many renewed wardings later, Ketch was confident that the archangel Michael was going to need an act of God to get through the security. For most of the time, the former Men of Letters leader had worked in relative silence, with his silent ‘shadow’ standing off to the side, watching every move he made. Eventually, Ketch found a way in when he explained how the wardings would save some vampire lives. At first, the responses were short and cold, but after a while, the young, low level vamp was talking about his concerns. 

Ketch worked out quickly that vampire and human guards alike were on tender hooks. Bob or Robb, or whatever his name was, spoke about the massacre and how everyone feared that one false move in front of their Clan Grand Master would most likely end with death. Clan members felt angry at being ignored and left out as their Grand Master was becoming more distant as he had shut himself up in his quarters with no one other than his human pleasure slave. Ketch could tell by the distaste in how they described the Viktor’s new domestic situation with Dean, that the Clan’s cohesiveness and Viktor’s overall leadership were crumbling. 

After a considering ‘bitching’ session about all things Viktor, the guard proceeded to return the discussion to the practical day to day workings of security around the mansion. In 30 minutes Ketch had a full understanding of the strengths and weaknesses of the Volkov’s defences. The good news was that his wardings against Michael would hold, but the bad news was that there were too many security risks, in the form of rival vampire clan members, basically walking freely around the mansion – behind enemy lines so to speak. 

With most security information obtained, Ketch turned his detective skills to finding out as much as he could about the slave system and with any luck, as much detail about Dean and his current position within the household. For that information, Ketch managed to ‘befriend’ the Head Slave of the House, Stanley. Fortunately for Ketch his luck held as Stanley was equally forthcoming with information. 

The Head House Slave had met Ketch in the kitchen, as the slaves were putting the finishing touches to the final preparations on catering and accommodation for the inter-clan negotiations. Ketch had requested 15 minutes with the Stanley and asked him about the slave structure and system, all whilst positioning it as important information to help him secure the mansion. 

Curious to know more about the pleasure slaves, Ketch framed his question slightly different. “Tell me, I’m would like to know what the setup is for the pleasure slaves? The reason I ask, is because they will be the slaves most likely to be in contact with our rival Clan representatives and at best are intelligence assets for us and at worse, or security risks. What can you tell me about the sex.. I mean, pleasure slaves?” 

Ketch wasn’t sure what he expected, but Stanley showed no real emotion as he talked about the chores undertaken by sex slaves. “I see you reasoning, Mr Ketch. We have about 14 pleasure slaves currently residing within the mansion. You look at me as if that’s not a lot, given that there’s so many more vampires, all of which, will need fed, but I can assure you, that the Clan pleasure slaves are there to entertain and feed vampires who deserve a reward of some sort. Most of the guards will not be allowed to partake of such delicacies and normally make do with bagged blood.” 

Ketch nodded and encouraged Stanley to elaborate further on the pleasure slaves. “Our pleasure slaves are well fed, clean and well dressed. They have to be, considering their role in the household. Equally, they are trained and most of the training is done by Trevor, one of Grand Master’s favourite and highly skilled pleasure slave. Each slave’s role is to be fed upon and … well put simply… get fucked.”

“In the case of the visiting vampire clans, a number of pleasure slaves will be allocated to them. Normally, they’re sent up to the vampires around early evening and provide their services for 2 hours or so. For example, when the Fischer Clan arrive in less than an hour, pleasure slaves will be sent to their state rooms ahead of the negotiations. They’ll stay for a while and then leave when the negotiations start.” 

Ketch pondered the information. If he was genuinely interested in protecting the security of the mansion, he would be immediately concerned by the risk. It was no big stretch of the imagination to guess that pleasure slaves heard and saw a lot and could provide rivals with key insider information, including how unstable and divided the Volkov Clan currently were. After all, it was no real secret that Viktor had Dean on lock down in his private quarters and that the Grand Master refused to let any vampire, except Valentin, enter the rooms. Information like that was key to manipulating the situation to their favour. 

As he processed the structure, Ketch recalled that Stanley had referred to a lead pleasure slave. “Thank you for your time and information. You’ve been very helpful, but I was wondering if you could answer one last thing for me please? Can you tell me where I can find this lead pleasure slave, I think you said his name was Trevor or something like that.” It was a long shot, but Arthur’s gut told him, that Viktor was probably not keeping Dean up in his quarters because of the hunter’s fascinating conversation and given that Dean really didn’t seem like he was well schooled on how to pleasure ‘his master’ meant he would have needed lessons. 

Stanley replied. “Trevor is busy at the minute, between getting the slaves ready for our new house guests and … well.. he’s got an extra special duty bestowed on him earlier today by Grand Master Viktor.” On hearing those words, Ketch knew he had been right. 

“Oh and what would that be, if I may be so bold?” The English man knew he was pushing it but he hoped that Stanley would assume his interest was purely based on the ongoing security requirements. 

“Hmmm… I’m not sure it’s my place to share that information, but I’m sure if you give Trevor a few hours he’ll be able to speak with you and answer any queries you may have.” Stanley wasted no time in returning to his duties. It was clear that the pressure of providing an excellent service to help ensure that the negotiations were positive was bearing down on the Head Slave, as much as it had been when he had seen both Valentin and Koskin earlier. It was clear, a lot seemed to be riding on the inter-clan talks that were scheduled for later that evening. 

As Ketch went to leave, he overheard the phone ring in the kitchen as Stanley was informed that the Fischer delegation had arrived. On hearing the news, Arthur moved a little quicker back towards Koskin’s office to see if he could find out as much as he could about the new guests. The arrival of the Fischer Clan was not a good development. Ketch knew that Michael was closing in on Dean’s location and had most likely sent his vampires to insist on the immediate handover of the hunter. 

Thinking about Michael made Ketch uneasy as he still tried to come to terms with what the archangel’s endgame was. After all, Michael had easily discarded Dean like a used toy. It didn’t really make sense that the archangel would go to so much effort to find and save Dean. There had to be something else. Something that everyone was missing and it was the that unknown that left Ketch uneasy as he prepared his coded report to send to Sam and Castiel.


	37. Must drive faster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies everyone for the delay. I've been dealing with a massive house refurb and with the other new projects, it's been difficult to get time and headspace to write. But hopefully you enjoy this new chapter. 
> 
> As always let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 37: Must drive faster 

Castiel’s point of view 

Sitting in the car with a stressed Sam Winchester for the last few hours was bordering on painful. Normally Castiel’s personality made it easier for the angel to sit through such an uncomfortable atmosphere and not feel obligated to address it. Unfortunately, even the angel couldn’t stand the endless silence and heavy breathing, which was accompanied by two near traffic collisions due to Sam’s mind obviously being on something more important than the open highway in front of him. In fact, it was the younger Winchester’s ongoing abuse of Dean’s most prized possession – the impala – that led to Castiel finely breaking his silence. 

“You know Sam that we’re no use to Dean if we can’t make it to Seattle to rescue him due to you getting us killed because your attention wasn’t on the road. Needless to say, I know Dean would not be happy at how you’re treating his baby’s steering wheel.” Sam seemed to realise that he was hurting his brother’s beloved car as Castiel brought it to his attention. Feeling slightly ashamed he lessened his grip on the wheel, followed by a barely audible, “sorry Dean.” 

Silence returned to the car but it only lasted a further 10 minutes, with Castiel deciding to finally grab the ‘preverbal bull by the horns’ and speak up. “OK Sam, I can practically hear your brain ticking overtime about Dean and everything that has happened from this side of the car. Normally I would find myself begging for the driver to open up, but that would only be when I would be talking to Dean, not you Sam. You’ve always been more forthcoming about your thoughts and feelings. Please don’t bottle them up. It’s not healthy and it won’t do anyone any good, least of all, Dean. Talk to me Samuel.” 

Castiel wasn’t really expecting the younger Winchester to totally open up, but he was expecting him to continue the conversation they’d been having ever since Dean had disappeared. So it was with some surprise that Sam didn’t return to blaming himself. Instead, he chose to focus the conversation in a different direction. 

“Sorry Cas. I know I’m distracted and I’m not fit company to be with at the moment, but I just can’t stop thinking about Dean… and before you say it, I’m not sitting here agonising over my role in the shit storm. NO…. you’ve been right on that matter. … Instead, I’ve been thinking about what might be happening with Dean and trying to work out what to expect or prepare for when we find him and I know we will find him.” Sam seemed to fidget as he tried to put his next thoughts into words. “ Emm… the fear is that there mightn’t be much left to find. …. If you know what I mean!” Sam’s voice wavered as he spoke the last comment. It was clear to the angel that the human had given the current state of Dean’s physical and mental health some considerable thought. 

“I know Sam. If I’m honest, I too have been thinking about your brother and especially his mental wellbeing. It hasn’t escaped me …. And I know it hasn’t escaped you, that there’s a very high possibility that your brother will have been abused in many ways and most likely…. Em… he could have been sexually abused.” Cas was tempted to elaborate further but he could tell from Sam’s body language, that the hunter was keen to respond, so Castiel decided to make it easier. “What are you thinking, Sam?” 

“In terms of Dean’s physical health, I think he’ll be able to withstand a lot, after all, he survived over 30 years of torture in hell, so I know he has a high tolerance and threshold when it comes to pain. It’s the state of his mental health that frightens me. Dean’s strong. He’s selfless and he’s a fighter, but …. Deep down… he’s vulnerable. … I mean, he puts on a very strong façade as you know… Acting like nothing hurts him or gets to him, but I know him and I know that being … emmm… possibly raped, and on more than one occasion, it has the potential to mess with his head at best, and at worst, destroy him completely.” 

Castiel nodded in agreement at Sam’s statement. “I concur with what you’ve said Sam. Your brother has the heart of a lion but he has low self esteem and he is mentally… fragile isn’t the right word… I believe vulnerable is a better description… let’s face it Sam, Dean was in a vulnerable position long before vampires got hold of him. We both know, he wasn’t in a good place when he left the bunker, so we have no idea the state of his mind before he was taken, never name, now.” 

Sam added. “Yeah, don’t remind me about that. You’re right Cas. Dean wasn’t in good shape before he was kidnapped. The fact that he left the bunker and left… left us… is proof enough that he wasn’t in a good place and I suspect that his mental wellbeing hasn’t improved since then. But, setting that to the side, because we can’t change that, and I feel it would do us no good to return to that issue, we need to be prepared for anything.” 

Sam chanced a glance at Cas and immediately the angel could tell that the younger Winchester seemed slightly confused at his last remark. Scrunching up his eyebrows the young hunter asked, “what do you mean Cas?” 

Sighing, Castiel began to elaborate. “We’re both agreed, that Dean was not in a good place when he left here. Setting that aside, we don’t have evidence to state that he broke down further BUT we don’t have evidence to suggest that he didn’t. Either way, I believe being held over a week in an environment where he’s being drained regularly of blood and is being beaten and violated and is most likely disorientated, Dean may not be the Dean we recognise. And…” 

Seeming to understand where Cas was going with this, Sam interrupted. “Ahh that would be logical. And that’s only what we know. For all we know, this Grand Master may be drugging him or playing mind games or systematically breaking him down. There’s no way we could possibly imagine the type of torture this bastard could be doing on my brother and let’s face it. We know that they put a call out to kidnap him. We know they’re pissed that a Winchester killed their beloved Alpha. So I’m guessing they’ll want to make his life a living hell.” 

Cas watched as Sam began to get more worked up. It was clear from the look in the hunter’s eyes, that he was visualising some of the things that the vampires could be doing to Dean. “Don’t do that Sam… Don’t put yourself in the room visually or it’ll break you. You need… no! WE need to look at this objectively. I know that’s difficult considering… but, there’s no one else that can and we don’t really have a choice. Sooooo… let’s treat this like any other case you’ve worked on. What would we have to consider next?”

Cas could see that Sam was trying hard to separate the emotional from the rational. Eventually the younger Winchester seemed to gather his thoughts. “OK. … say we find out the location and we get there and are able to get past security, we will need to move fast to extract Dea… the victim. Speed will be of the essence as this place is bound to be teaming with enemies. Mobility will also be critical as well stealth. To successfully achieve all three, we will need De… the victim to be able to move. If they’re compromised in any way… say, like they’re suffering from Stockholm syndrome, then we’ve got a problem.” 

Sam thumped the steering wheel in frustration as he shouted ‘dammit!’ It was clear to both inhabitants in the car, that Dean’s mental status was going to be important in deciding the success or failure of the mission. 

After a few more miles of silence, Castiel sighed. “We can’t be sure what awaits us, so we are going to have to hope for the best and plan for the worst. That’s all we can do. We will also need to consider any magical barriers as I wouldn’t put it past these vampires to have additional magical insurance in place to make sure that no one steals Dean.” 

The words were no sooner out of Castiel’s mouth that he instantly regretted mentioning magic. Sam seemed to take the news badly. “Fuck Cas, could this situation get any worse? I mean, it’s bad enough that he was taken by vampires, but we now know that bloody Michael is trying to get to him…. And while we’re on the topic of the archangel, something’s not right about this. I mean… come on Cas… tell me that you’re not curious as to why Michael is looking for Dean, considering he give him up soooo easily.” 

Lowering his head, Castiel closed his eyes. Sam’s comments reminded him of the biggest concern he had… Michael and what was Michael’s agenda in all of this? That was one of many questions he had when it came to Dean and Michael. As if he had read Castiel’s thoughts, Sam added, “Don’t take this next question the wrong way, but with everything that’s been happening over the past few months, one question keeps popping into my mind… what’s so special about my brother?” 

Feeling the need to elaborate and soften the question, Sam stuttered a bit as he added, “I.. I mean, I know Dean is the vessel.. I mean, the Michael sword, but if he was so special, why did Michael leave so easily? And if he was unimportant, why is he now frantically looking for Dean? Can you make sense of any of this?” 

As much as Castiel wanted not to answer Sam, he knew that they couldn’t ignore the archangel and Michael’s sudden new fixation with his vessel. This troubled Cas more than he wanted to admit. Shifting in the passenger seat, the angel turned to speak directly to Sam. “All are good questions Sam and if I’m honest, the entire Michael/Dean situation has me worried. Everytime I think about why Michael left Dean in the first place, I end up with nothing, but I know Michael never does anything without good reason. Soooo, if he left your brother, there was some sort of tactical advantage. The fact, that he’s wading into vampire politics, which I’m assuming he is, given that each of the Clans compete against each other.” 

Sam nodded and responded. “Your thinking sounds plausible. If that’s the case, why’s he doing this?” 

“I’m thinking it may have something to do with Dean’s soul.”

Sam looked confused. “What do you mean, Dean’s soul? I thought, it’s his body that is of use, when an angel or archangel needs a vessel?” 

Pursing his lips for a while Cas considered how best to explain and then he realised something. Over the years, no one had really explained to the Winchesters about vessels and the mechanics of being an angelic vessel. “I’m sorry Sam, with all the crises over the years, it never occurred to me that you never knew how being a vessel worked. I just assumed that you both had worked it out long ago and that was one of the reasons that Dean wasn’t keen to say yes to our universe’s Michael in the first place.” 

Castiel could tell he had completely lost the younger Winchester by the sheer expression of confusion. Sighing, he resigned himself to beginning at the start, after all both he and Sam had a few hours still to kill before they got to Seattle. 

“OK. Have you ever realised why angels need permission before they can take over their vessel, but demons can cease control of a body? No? Well, it’s to do with harnessing the human soul, because that’s where the real power resides. For example, when Jimmy Novak said yes, he remained with me and whilst he was there, he was happy for me to use his body. As such, I had access to so much more power than I have now. That’s also the reason why Lucifer didn’t just kill off your soul Sam the moment you said yes to him. He needed access to your soul so he could be at full power when he went up against Michael.” 

Sam interrupted. “So that’s why he spent so much time torturing me. I was wondering why he just didn’t kill me.” 

“Yes Sam you are correct. Lucifer had his true vessel, so your soul was aligned to his grace and once you would stand aside and not fight him, he could access your soul and use the power from within. The problem for my brother was that he underestimated your stubbornist and your inner strength. He thought he could break you, but you were mentally strong and fought back. That’s what broke his control and .. well, you know the rest. BUT have you ever wondering why Dean was referred to as Michael’s sword, but you were a true vessel?” 

Cas could tell that Sam seemed a little taken back. “Well Cas I just assumed that it was just a turn of phrase that the angels used to make Michael look and sound more righteous or cooler, or something. Are you telling me that there’s an actual difference?” 

“Please forgive me Sam, but I’m not 100% sure of all the difference, but I remember asking Zachariah about this just before I rebelled. He told me that Dean’s soul was different. It was special. At the time I thought it was because Michael was an archangel and that it made sense that his vessel would be special too, but when Raphael decided to try and restart the apocalypse I came across more information whilst I was looking at ways of defeating him. Basically, Dean’s soul is unique because it’s so powerful. More powerful than a million souls combined.” 

Castiel paused to allow his words to sink in. After a few moments, he continued. “I came across some literature that referred to the righteous man’s soul as being the ‘infinite soul’. The one soul that God created. A soul that would be a game changer whenever he needed it. God’s main line of defence so to speak. Anyway, given that Heaven was in a state of civil war and that I was losing badly, I didn’t really have time to think further on it and with the whole purgatory thing and the leviathans it went out of my head.” 

“I’m sorry Sam, I should have shared this information with you and your brother earlier, but with everything that’s been going on in the past few years, it didn’t really come up and once Michael stole Dean’s body and used him, I focused on getting your brother back and spared it little to no thought. … Dammit! I’m so stupid Sam. I should have …” 

Sam stopped Cas from yanking at his hair. “No Cas. Don’t beat yourself up. We could both get bogged down in things we should have done, especially when Dean came back to us, but we both know that’s not going to solve any of our problems. All we can do now is get to Seattle as quickly as possible and find Dean.” 

Castiel knew Sam was right, but knowing the human was right didn’t make it any better. Inwardly, the angel berated himself for not spending more time with Dean after Michael released him. Maybe if he had, he would have noticed any problems before Dean disappeared. As he pondered his actions and recalled the limited interactions he had with the older Winchester, it hit him. “Oh Sam, I’ve just had a thought. What if Michael didn’t totally leave Dean? What if he stayed connected in some way, maybe even used that connection to make Dean more vulnerable, perhaps even get him to separate himself from us? He..” 

Sam seemed to be way ahead of him now. “Yeah, that would make sense. If I’m thinking along the same lines as you, Michael would have left Dean’s body because Dean was.. well, he was being Dean and being a pain in the ass as usual. And because Michael had went back on his word, I’d say Dean made a big push back and the control freak that is the archangel would have not liked this. Dean might have even hampered Michael’s plans. So much so, Michael decided to leave him, but not before he decided to use it to a tactical advantage. But what or why? That bit I’m not so sure about.” 

“Hmmmm.. maybe I can help you there. If Dean was too difficult to control, leaving him and finding a less stubborn vessel, would make life easier, but make Michael not as powerful. But it would be worth the risk. But knowing Michael, he would make sure that there was some sort of backdoor. … Oh crap! I’m very foolish Sam. What if Michael had a backdoor built in, so he could interact with Dean? What if he used it to torment your brother. I mean Sam, let’s face it. Dean came back and Michael could have been persecuting him for weeks. That could explain why Dean left. Michael could have been messing with his mind.”

Sam added. “That would make sense and explain why he’s searching for Dean now. It could be that he now needs Dean for whatever the next phase of his plan is and he probably knows that… Oh God Cas. What if Michael knows that Dean’s completely broken? Dean could be mentally weak. Weak enough for Michael to just walk back in and take and … harness all that soul power.” 

Both human and angel looked at one another and said at the same time, “Must drive faster!” 

___________________ _____________________________ __________________________ 

After such a revelatory conversation, silence returned to the car. Both inhabitants deep in thought as they tried to come to grips with the situation. Looking out through the window in an attempt to find some sort of inner calmness, Castiel considered a change of topic was required. Despite his innocence, Cas wasn’t naïve enough to think that Sam would happily talk about anything unrelated to Dean, so he chose to focus on what they could control. In this case, the only topic for discussion concerned locating the Clan HQ and planning Dean’s extraction. 

Once again it was Sam who seemed to be way ahead of Castiel as the younger Winchester pulled the car over to the side and proposed that Cas take the wheel and drive the remaining hours. It made sense, as the hunter needed to liaise with a number of the team to ensure that everyone was on route to or positioned where he needed them to be. 

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice, as he slid across the front seat and waited for Sam to get back into the car. As the angel made his way towards Seattle, he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous driving Dean’s pride and joy. Smiling to himself, Castiel recalled the number of occasions when Dean warned either Sam or the angel about taking care of ‘his baby’. A twinge of sadness hit him as he visualised the older Winchester practically threatening Sam over riding the brakes or scratching the paintwork. Internally, he prayed to his father in the hope that one day soon he would hear Dean’s deep dulcet tones chastise him once again. He could only hope. 

It was as he was taking a ‘dander down memory lane’ that Sam finished his most current conversation. If Cas was honest, he had tried to switch off, to give Sam some privacy to work as well as provide himself with some headspace to think things through. Despite their attempt to keep things as relaxed as possible, the last few hours had been claustrophobic and pressurised and Cas had wanted some down time. 

Breaking the silence, Sam spoke. “Well, that’s the last call. I think!” 

Castiel spared a glance towards the hunter. “Oh! You managed to catch up with everyone? OK! So, what’s the plan?”

“Despite being crammed in this car for hours and driving across the states as quickly as possible, everyone has made good time and are either nearly in position or in position. Mum and Jack are about 30 mins behind us and should meet us at whatever motel we identify. Bobby has been rounding up hunters for the last few days and should have at least 12 to 15 more than capable people on hand to help ‘storm the castle!’”

Castiel nodded and replied. “So we have manpower. That’s good and with Ketch on the inside, plus ourselves that brings the team to 20 or so. That’s not bad, but we still don’t know what the security is like.” 

Sam interrupted. “Yeah. I’ve Riley and Charlie working on that. As soon as they have a location, they should be able to access maps and security info as soon as possible. And with Charlie’s unique set of skills, she should be able to single handily take down the cyber security very quickly. You combine that with intel on manpower and the location of security checkpoints, etc from Ketch and we’ve got as much as we need to move against them.” 

Castiel mulled over all the information Sam had imparted. “It certainly seems that we’ve got most of our bases covered, but what about the magical protection. I know Ketch will do his bit to sabotage security, but there may be other elements of magic that are outside Ketch’s expertise.”

Sam raised his hand from the steering wheel. “Way ahead of you Cas! I’ve already spoken with Rowena and she’s on her way to Seattle. With her currently touring around California, it may take her a few hours to get here, but she’s on her way. … I got to thinking that we needed to consider her help, especially as we’ve no idea what magical security they may have in place around Dean. It also makes sense to have Rowena on hand, just in case we need to cast a spell quickly. No offense Cas, but I would take Rowena’s spell casting expertise over yours and my own any day.” 

On hearing the confidence in Sam’s voice, Cas couldn’t help but smile back at the younger Winchester. “Yeah, I cannot argue with you on that one Sam. Besides, I’m thinking that she might know a spell or two about how to hide a group of 20 or so hunters as they try to cross an estate undetected.” 

Unfortunately the optimism from discussing the plans didn’t last long as the lights of Seattle came into view. What should have been a beautiful sight to behold, only sent a cold reminder that they were so much closer to locating the link man, who would hopefully connect them to Ketch and help them find the physical location of the Clan HQ. 

Sadly, the lights of the city also reminded both Sam and Cas that Ketch had been over 17 hours ‘behind enemy lines’. It was 17 more hours that Dean was having to endure ‘God knows what’. The closer they got to linking in with Ketch, the more the worry seeped back in. Castiel couldn’t imagine what information Ketch would share with them. Turning to Sam, he said, “Do you think we’ll be able to speak to Ketch this evening?” 

“I don’t know Cas. I truly hope so. I don’t know about you, but part of me dreads his report. I mean, what if he’s seen Dean? Or worse, what if he hasn’t seen Dean?” Sam’s voice was low and shaky as he spoke and Castiel knew how he felt. 

“I’ve been trying not to think too much about it. It’s not easy but I’m trying to focus on what intel we can use to our benefit. But one things for sure, whatever Ketch tells us about Dean, we’re going to deal with it together. We’re going to do what we’ve always done and as Dean always says, we’re gonna kick it in the ass.” Whether Cas felt brave or not was neither here nor there, but he’s confidence seemed to help support Sam and the angel would chalk that down as a win. 

For the next three or four miles, silence returned to the car, only to be broken with Sam’s mobile. It was Derek calling about where they wanted to set up the base of operations. Castiel hadn’t really thought that far, but thankfully Sam had been organised as usual and had identified a cheap and cheerful motel, located to the east of the city. Perfectly placed for 20 or so dodgy looking people to meet up and plan a small invasion. 

As the younger Winchester finished the call, Castiel took in the human’s body language. “He really does get under your skin, doesn’t he?” 

Sam did an over exaggerated shiver. “Yeah, you could say that. I find it difficult to trust him even with information about where we’re planning on staying. But, Derek’s the least of our worries.” 

Castiel knew too well as to what, or more likely, who Sam was referring to. “I guess in all our planning and in an attempt to not think about Dean too much, we didn’t really factor in what we would do if we find the headquarters and come face to face with the archangel. Sam, how on earth are we going to protect ourselves, never name fight and win against Heaven’s most deadliest weapon?” 

Shoulders slumped, Sam responded. “I don’t know Cas. The only thing we can do is ensure that Ketch weakens any warding stopping us from getting in but strengthens any warding that’s in place to keep Michael out. And if I’m honest, that’s really the only thing we can do, because if Michael is there and is as pissed as we think he is, nothing’s gonna really stand in his way. Well nothing, except the will and mental strength of Dean.” 

Sam’s words seemed to hang over both hunter and angel as Castiel’s foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. Turning to one another and speaking in sync, they both said, “we must drive faster.”


	38. Close quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone - here's the next chapter. I managed to get this written whilst stripping walls and tiling. Lucky me...
> 
> Anyway - please be warned there are references in this chapter to rape and also a few mentions of suicide. I've kept them mild, but please be aware before reading any further.

Chapter 38: Close quarters

Dean’s POV

Despite the dark, he felt warmth and so much love it was overwhelming. He could hear a male voice from behind him. “Come on my love, just a few more steps and then you can open your beautiful emerald eyes for me.” At first he wasn’t sure who was making such a girlie giggle and then it hit him. The euphoric sound had come from his our lips. 

Feeling the male’s body standing so close to him the voice whispered into his right ear. “We’re nearly there my treasure I just need you to stand in this position and when I take off the blind fold I want you to make a wish. Can you do that for me, my love?” Without thinking Dean answered. “Sure, sweetheart.” 

From behind him, cold hands grabbed at each of his hands and moved him into position. Though he could see, he knew that the man had moved to stand to his right and slightly behind him. Slowly he felt a hand caress his back and move upwards to his shoulders and then up to stroke his hair. As the hand began to run through his hair he couldn’t help but feel such contentment. If he had been a cat he would have purred. Instead, he made do with leaning his head to the right slightly and letting the hand caress his scalp. Then he felt the blindfold loosen and fall away. 

Opening his eyes, his heart soared as he took in the beautiful display in front of him. Dean couldn’t believe he was looking out across the mansion’s lawn and sunset. Viktor had arranged a table filled with flowers, candles, silverware and laden down with every type of food he could imagine. But it wasn’t the table that took his breath away. No, it was the background surrounding the dining experience for two. 

Scanning around the garden, Dean took in how the garden had ben lit up with beautiful fairy lights and large burning torches lined various pathways and at dusk, the sight was mesmerising and romantic. Turning towards the Grand Master, Dean smiled. “Thank you Viktor. It’s beautiful, but I have to ask what the special occasion is?” 

The older Winchester was met with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Dean couldn’t help but think that happiness looked good on Viktor and in turn he provided the vampire with the warmest smile of appreciation he could manage. Viktor replied. “Normally every day being with you is so special but I wanted to mark our love and commitment to one another. After all, it’s not every day that we celebrate the end to all our enemies.” 

Dean couldn’t help but look surprised by Viktor’s statement. “What? I don’t understand. I thought..” The hunter didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as the vampire moved in and stole a kiss. It started as a gentle kiss, but soon it deepened as Viktor’s hands tightened around Dean and pulled him even closer. Eventually Dean had to pull away as he needed oxygen. Viktor seemed annoyed for a few seconds, but soon he had a smile plastered back on his face. 

Gesturing for Dean to take a seat at the dining table, he spoke. “I know these few months have been difficult and you’ve been locked up in this house for so long, but as you’re now free to walk outside, I can confirm that the archangel is gone. He has renounced his claim on your soul and we’ve struck a great deal, which will place our Clan at the head of all other vampire Clans. You’re now looking at the new Alpha for our race. I have the great honour of following in the Father’s footsteps.” 

Dean wasn’t sure what was stopping him from fully rejoicing, but he did manage to reach his hand across the table and take Viktor’s hand into his and give it a gentle squeeze. Looking directly at Viktor he said. “That’s amazing news. We’re finely free. No more infighting amongst the Clans and the threat of Michael hangs no longer over us. I’m free to walk outside and… emmm.. Viktor?” 

Viktor raised his free hand and gently caressed Dean’s cheek. “Yes my love.” 

“I don’t know whether it’s being cooped up in the mansion or whether it’s been the stress, but I’m still feeling a little disorientated. What happened to emmm.. to… emm my brother?” Dean managed to whisper the last part of his question in the hope that he would not upset the vampire. Fortunately Viktor didn’t look too unhappy at the mention of Sam Winchester. 

“Ahh Dean. That’s what I love about you. Your heart and your soul. They’re so big and full of so much love and selflessness. Even after everything your brother, your mother and that angel did to you, no matter how much they hurt and betrayed you. You still find it in your heart to make sure they’re OK. They do not deserve your love or attention.” 

Dean watched as the vampire brought his seat around to sit closer to Dean. Viktor lifted both his hands and held Dean’s head in between them. “Your memory is still recovering from what happened, but I can assure you my love, that your brother and the others were happy to leave you here. That was once they had been bothered to care that you had been in contact with them. All you need to know is that they’re happy for you and they’re gone on to live their life as they had been planning to do all along. From memory I think your brother mentioned that he was going back to study law and was making his way to California.” 

Dean wasn’t sure how he felt when he heard the news about his brother. Deep down he had wished he could remember what had happened, but somehow Viktor’s words rang true to him. Sam had never really wanted the hunting life and had always wanted to be a lawyer, never a hunter. It made sense that he would return to California as it seemed like the only place Sam had been truly happy. Sadness flowed through him as he recalled a few memories from the bunker. They must have been recent as Jack was there, as was his mother, Cas and Sam. He remembered how they had all hated him and had spent most of the time ignoring him, when they weren’t outright being rude to him. 

Viktor must have sensed Dean’s mood, as the vampire leant in and kissed him softly on his lips. “Don’t be unhappy Dean. You have me and my family is now your family. Look around you. There’s Valentin and Bridget. They love and adore you and would do anything for you as you’re my soul bond. You have a family now Dean. You don’t need the others. We love you and will always keep you safe.” 

Embraced in so much love, Dean sank further into Viktor’s hug. When they separated, the vampire moved his chair back and dinner was served. Over the duration of the evening Viktor and Dean laughed and shared stories. It was so relaxing and he felt so at peace with himself. It was helped by the copious amounts of thick red wine that flowed so easily down his throat. Towards the end of the meal, Dean felt light headed. In fact, as he stirred across the table at Viktor, his vision blurred and the world spun. 

“Emm. Vik..tor… I don’t feel sooooo.. go… good.” He couldn’t help the slur as he tried to speak. Immediately his mind began to take stock of everything. His eyes seemed not to be working properly and neither did his mouth, but it was the heaviness and tiredness in his limbs that was causing him even more concern. Sensing Dean’s distress Viktor had moved from his side of the table and was now bending down to lift Dean off the seat. 

“It’s alright Dean. There’s nothing to be afraid off. It’s just the bonding process. Don’t fight it. Just let it happen. Why don’t we move this inside and back to our quarters. There I can shower you with so much love and affection, you won’t feel this part as much as you’re doing now.” Dean’s mind tried to breakdown everything the vampire had said, but the drugged feeling was making it extremely difficult for him to concentrate. 

As Viktor put one hand around Dean’s waist and the other around his shoulder and began to lift and walk the hunter back towards the mansion, he spoke. “I d..don’t unnnderrrrrrrrrrstand, … wh..what pr..pro..proooocesss?” 

Then he felt pain run straight through his body. And after this his eyes really opened……

_______________________ _____________________________ __________________________ 

His eyes might have been wide open but they seemed not to be working properly as he was met with a bright glowing yellow light that pulsed and hummed as it surrounded both himself and Viktor. Confused and disorientated, it took Dean a good few minutes to realise that everything .. the dinner, the garden, the love and happiness he had experienced… all of it had been a dream. Instead, he was lying on his side on a bed directly opposite to the Grand Master, who was currently holding his hand directly over Dean’s heart. 

Immediately he worked it out. The pain, the dream, the disorientation. All of it was due to the power currently pulsing between them, due to the singular connexion. Whether it was the realisation or the renewed physical pain he had experienced, Dean managed to pull himself away from the vampire. The few seconds of separation from Viktor’s hand was long enough for the pulsing glowing to stop. Unfortunately it took a little bit longer for the pain to stop rocketing through his body. 

Gasping, Dean managed to form some words. “YOU! All of it was you. The dream, the feelings, the lies. None of it was real. It’s all part of the spell, this singular connexion thing that you had done on me. It’s what’s making me break. It’s also what’s making me think weird thoughts about… emmm.. well, about us.” Dean wanted to say so much more as his anger surged through him. As he moved to raise his voice and rant even more, memories of what had happened to friends and in particular to Busbee replayed in his mind. 

The disorientation from the dream meant that he wasn’t sure how long it had been since the doctor had been punished and entombed in the Great Hall. Irrespective of the time, his thoughts recalled images of Ovette dying as her blood flowed from her neck and all across the coffin and all over Busbee. As harrowing as the experience had been, nothing was as bad as having to choose between the boy and the girl, only to have the decision taken away and a young boy murdered in cold blood, and all because of Dean and his pathetic attempt at fighting back. As images and echoes of the incident replayed in his mind, he remembered that the young girl, Emily was still alive and her life very much depended on the next action he took. 

The reminder of Emily’s fate being tied to his behaviour was what stopped him from pushing back and hitting Viktor. Instead, Dean chose a different approach. One he knew wasn’t going to really work well for him, but if it delayed or softened the outcome, then it was better than nothing. 

As the physical connection between Viktor and himself was briefly separated, Dean took the opportunity to downplay his repulsion. As much as he wanted to tell Viktor to go to hell and to punch the ancient vampire, Dean lowered his eyes and apologised. “Forgive me Grand Master, I forgot I am meant to be behaving better but… with the dream and the pain… I wasn’t in my right mind. I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me.” As he spoke, he managed to move further away and out of the embrace that he had found himself in when he woke from the dream. 

Sitting up and moving quickly, Dean lost his balance and fell off the side of the bed and landed on his ass on the floor. The sudden impact on his backside sent renewed pain through his body as he realised that Viktor had been ‘busy’ whilst he had been unconscious. As much as the thought of the vampire taking advantage of him whilst he wasn’t able to fight back made him sick, he knew to think too much on it, never name be angry, would displease Viktor and that could never be a good thing. 

Whether it was his gasp in pain or the confusion and turmoil of his mind, Dean didn’t see Viktor move until it was too late as he came face to face with the vampire looking down at him. “Ahh my treasure, you need to be very careful. You’ve got to understand that you belong to me and I cannot allow you to injure yourself in any way. Come, get up and come back to bed and rest. The bonding process takes so much out of you and you’ve been through so much already.” 

Dean took the opening to try and find out how long it had been since his escape. He wasn’t sure why it was really important, but he needed to be able to keep some sort of control of his reality. Viktor smiled. “Oh Dean, that was well over a month ago. You’ve been sick a lot since the doctor …. Well, since he went away. In that time, I’ve had to look after you but you’re better now.” 

Dean couldn’t keep the shocked look off his face. He knew he had been unconscious for some time, but over a month!? That couldn’t be true. It felt like a few hours, no longer than a day, but the look on Viktor’s face convinced Dean otherwise. 

Anticipating that Viktor would move closer, possibly touch him, Dean stood up quickly and began to gaze around the Grand Master’s quarters. “Grand Master…. If you’re done with me, I am happy to go back to my cell and give you peace… emmm.. if you like.” Lowering his eyes, the hunter hoped the vampire was tired of his presence. Unfortunately Dean didn’t know about the repercussions from his escape and was unaware of the changes that had been put in place. 

Laughing at the remark, Viktor responded. “My dearest Dean, I’m afraid you won’t be going back to the cell. There’s just too many floors between us and I don’t trust my staff to look after you correctly.” 

Dean dared to asked, “bu.. but where will I stay… I .. I.. I.. can’t stay here .. hmmm.. all the time, because.. you … emmm.. don’t like me hanging about when you’ve got Clan business…. Gr.. Grand Master.” The hunter cursed at how pathetic he must sound, but he had just realised that Viktor had decided they were going to live together in the same apartment. The thought of being confined in such close quarters and constantly under the scrutiny of the vampire was heart breaking. It had been bad enough to experience the constant touching from Viktor before, he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like, if he was in Viktor’s presence, 24/7. 

The vampire immediately closed the distance and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t play dumb Dean. You know that I can’t possibly let you out of my sight, never name out of these quarters. Besides, part of your punishment, so to speak, is to spend more time with me. The more time we spend together the quicker we’ll bond and the happier we’ll all be in the long run. But, I can see that you’re already thinking of my needs, but you don’t have to worry about me needing headspace and alone time as I’ve already made arrangements.” 

Dean knew from the smirk on the ancient vampire’s face that he wasn’t going to like whatever ‘arrangements’ had been. Swallowing loudly, he replied. “What arrangements.. Mas.. Master?” 

Lifting his hand from Dean’s shoulder he placed it on the hunter’s elbow and began to turn Dean towards doors located past the bathroom and towards the back of the quarters. “Don’t worry my treasure, I took the liberty whilst you were asleep to clear out one of my rooms so you have your own private room to stay in when I’m either entertaining or in a meeting or.. if I just need some peace and quiet.” 

Reluctant to view his new ‘private’ chambers, Dean took his time walking towards the room. Unfortunately, Viktor was excited to show him what changes he had made. Filled with enthusiasm, Viktor made a big fuss of opening up the room and shouting ‘ti dah!’ Shuffling slowly to the entrance to his new ‘home’ Dean peered in and his heart sank. 

It didn’t take long to register what was in his new room as it wasn’t a big room. No larger than a walk in wardrobe or closet, it consisted on a single bed pushed up against a bare wall. Beside the bed was a small bedside cabinet which held a small lamp and a glass and jug of water. Looking to the other end of the bed he noticed the presence of handcuffs and chains, complete with an iron ring secured to the wall. 

A chirpy Viktor said, “what do you think?” 

For once in his life Dean was actually lost for words. He wasn’t sure where to start and how to say it. Instead he stood with a shocked look on his face, which Viktor had decided to interpret it as a surprise. “Ahhh, I can see that you like it. I know it looks like it didn’t take long to pull together, but I wanted you to have your own private room as well, but one where I know that you’re safe and secure. I’ve even warded it against everything and anything that isn’t me, so nothing or no one’s getting in there when you’re locked up nice and tight. 

Dean tried to shield his real thoughts, but he knew he was going to fail due to the building anger. He wasn’t sure whether it was the chains or the size of the room that pissed him off, but he chose to focus on the glass of water sitting at the side of the bed. Somehow it reminded him of an owner leaving some water in a bowl for a pet. In fact, the entire scene reminded him that he was a pet and owned by the vampire. This was his basket or kennel, where he could be secured and put on a lead and out of the way when the owner was bored. It was on the tip of his tongue to suggest that Viktor should just complete the assemble by presenting him with a collar to wear. 

Fortunately, he stopped short of suggesting the collar and chose to focus on anything else. “Emm. How long would I have to stay in the cupboard.. I mean.. room?” ‘Dammit Dean, you should have used your inside voice, not your real one.’ Immediately, Viktor lashed out and slapped him around the face. “That’s for your insolence, my child. You’re lucky you’re not currently sharing an even smaller space like your doctor friend. You should remember to be just a little bit more thankful in future.” 

The slap had knocked Dean quite a bit and as he listen to Viktor’s comments, his eyes tried to refocus and his legs barely managed to stay upright. He knew he should have shut his mouth, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be completely submissive. It just wasn’t in him…. ‘yet.’ 

“I’m sorry..” He had hoped to find some sort of bullshit excuse to explain his insolence, but in the end he chose to keep it simple. Fortunately, Viktor seemed to have moved on as he answered his question. “In terms of time, it will depend on what’s happening. It could be a few minutes or it could be hours. It really all depends on how I feel and what the purpose of your stay will be. When you’re not in the room, you will always stay in my quarters. The only time you’ll leave is when I decide it’s safe to take you to meet others. Given the threats currently against the Clan, I can’t foresee you leaving here for quite some time. So you better pray, you don’t end up longer in the smaller quarters. Anyway, that finishes your tour, now we need to get you cleaned up.” 

Viktor turned and practically bounced back towards the main bedroom. Dean wasn’t sure what he was meant to do next, so he reluctantly followed the vampire in the hope that he wouldn’t displease the vampire further. All he wished for was some alone time; enough time to try and process everything that had happened to him over the past days or was it a month? He wasn’t sure if Viktor was telling him the truth and his disorientation wasn’t helping him. 

“The bathrooms over to the right. Take as long as you like to freshen up.” Viktor’s statement nudged the hunter back to reality as he watched the ancient vampire start to sift through a number of papers on his work desk. Not needing to be told twice, Dean turned and began to head in the direction of the bathroom. A few steps from the entrance, Viktor called out. “Oh… and Dean, I don’t want you to use the shower!” 

Dean had nodded in agreement before his mind had time to process what he had heard. It hit him when he entered the room to find a huge white room filled with a large double shower, a toilet, two sinks and the largest jacuzzi bath situated as the centrepiece in the room. Then it dawned on him what Viktor had said. Dean had been ordered to take a bath and deep down he feared that he wouldn’t be bathing alone. 

Closing the door, Dean’s back hit the door and he began to slowly slide down onto the floor. Pulling his knees up towards his chest, he lowered his head and began to cry. He tried to shake himself out of the slump but the events of what happened since Busbee helped him escape and everything that happened after it kept haunting him. Young Eric’s face as he was placed in the coffin would be the subject of his nightmares for years to come. 

Sadly for Dean, what disturbed him more was the feelings that he had been experiencing since he had woken up. The dream had left him extremely unsettled as a myriad of emotions flooded him. At one end of the spectrum he felt utter love and devotion for the ancient vampire and at the other end, he was horrified to be in the same room. But it had been the small prison cell, accompanied with chains and shackles that broke him. 

The scene that had met him as he was introduced to his ‘private room’ summed up his future. In a few seconds Dean realised he was no more than a pet or an object and he would never be free. He was at the mercy of Viktor’s whim and he got the feeling he would be spending his most of his time lying in his ‘cell’ and the rest of the time lying on Viktor’s bed. Somehow the dream version of his life now looked amazing compared to the confines of his reality. 

Shaking his head at the very thought, Dean rose to his feet. He was determined to keep as strong as he could. His world may have shrunk significantly and the bond may be intensifying, but he was on a mission to protect the inner core of himself. That meant he needed to ensure that Viktor’s didn’t gain any more ground, so he needed to stay awake, alert and as in as much control as possible. 

Decision made, he took one last longing look towards the shower and then made his way over to the bath. Bending down to turn on the taps, it took little to no time to fill and before long, he found himself stripping down to his underwear. Hesitating as to whether he should remove his underwear or not, he realised that he was meant to be having a bath and cleaning himself, not going for a swim. So, in one swift move he removed the last of his clothing and climbed into the warm bath. 

Immediately he felt his weary and stressed body relax as the heat and the fragrance hit him. Welcoming the silence, both in the room and in his mind, he rested his back against the side of the bath and closed his eyes. The bliss lasted for 10 minutes as his relaxation was interrupted with the sudden arrival of Viktor, wearing nothing more than a silk bathrobe. 

Fear filled Dean as he watched the ancient vampire begin to open the robe and step into the bath. Looking from left to right, Dean’s brain tried to identify a safe area or exit, but failed to find a way to safely distance himself from the intruder, who was now creeping his way towards him. 

Immediately his body tensed up as he knew from the look on the vampire’s eyes that Viktor wasn’t here to get clean. On the contrary, the vampire was most likely thinking of ways for both of them to get dirty. That thought made the hunter want to throw up but he knew a vomit covered Viktor would not go down well and would end badly for him and most likely poor Emily too. 

“The thought of you sitting in this big bath all on your own made me realise that I should join you my treasure and make sure that you get all those hard to reach areas cleaned thoroughly. Dean shuttered as he thought of the hard to reach areas that Viktor had in mind of reaching. Nervously putting a small fake smile on his face, Dean replied. “Oh I’m sorry Grand Master, I was just about to get out as I thought you wanted me to hurry up and return to the room. Also, the water’s lost its heat, that’s why I was getting out.” 

As he spoke Dean began to move towards the far side of the bath, in an attempt to escape, but lost control of his body. “Dean, I think you should sit back down and relax. After all, you’re been very tense since you woke up and I think here would be a great place and time for you to unwind. So why don’t you just lie back and let your Master do all the work. … That’s right… just lie back against the bath here and I’ll take gooooooddddd care of you.” 

Internally Dean wanted to scream and fight back, but try as he did, he couldn’t get his body to obey the simplest of commands. Instead, he had front row seats to the sex show that was about to happen. No sooner had he lay back to relax, the vampire was in between his legs. He felt a pressure near his back passage as fingers probed to find a way in. 

“You’re shivering my treasure. The water must be as cold as you said it was. Let me fix that for you.” With a swish of his hand and a flash of blue light from his eyes the water began to heat up until it was near scalding. “There you go… that should make things more comfortable. There’s nothing quite like slipping into something nice and warm.” 

Dean wanted to be sick at Viktor’s words, but he couldn’t do anything. He wondered if he could speak and as he tried he found that he had a voice but was shocked at the lack of will to use it. Similar to a previous incident, he knew that to fight back or show revulsion would end with young Emily getting hurt. But could he sit there and let this atrocity happen again. Every part of him thought NO, but he continued to sit there and let it happen. 

Inwardly he jumped as the second finger breached him and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he would experience another part of the bonding process. Resided to the fact that this was happening, he tried to retreat as much as he could deep into his mind, but was met with Viktor’s words. “Don’t disappear on me Dean. If you do, I’ll find you and make it much worse for you and then really bad for the girl. I don’t like making love to a sack of potatoes. I prefer my partners to be in the same room as me. So get with the programme and start to ENJOY it!” 

With orders issued, Dean had no real choice but to take part. The aim was to get it over with as soon as possible. All too soon, Viktor had breached him and was beginning to move at a frantic rate and with force. The vampire seemed possessive, bordering on being angry as he pummelled into Dean. At first the hunter was in a lot of pain, but he found that he too was becoming aroused. Ashamed at what was happening, Dean tried to break away but was met with a light slap to the face. “Don’t fight it. Enjoy it as I know you want to. It’s the bond Dean. … It’s working… you’ll soon want this as much as I do.” 

Dean wasn’t sure what other dribble Viktor was spouting as nature took over and before long water was overflowing from the bath and Dean was coming. His orgasm hit seconds before Viktor came, but it wasn’t like any other sex he had taken part in the past. This was different, the post orgasmic glaze that followed the bonding light show seemed to last for ages as he slumped against the side of the bath, totally unaware of his surroundings. He was so out of it that he didn’t see the ancient vampire slowly disappear beneath the water and seconds later he felt teeth bite into his femoral artery, located on his inner thigh. 

Dean screamed as the vampire began to drink from him. It was at that exact moment that Dean realised that his body had been released from whatever hold Viktor had held on him. Immediately he tried to move away from those teeth but he found his was pinned down by the vampire. Faced with little option, Dean soon felt the effects of the blood loss as all strength began to leave his body. The situation was made worse by how hot the water had been and how he was physically drained from the exertions beforehand. 

Just as he thought he was about to lose consciousness Viktor’s head emerged from between his legs and the vampire began to crawl slowly up Dean’s body. Lying directly on top of one another, Viktor began to kiss along the hunters’ chest, making a journey from one nipple to the other. Bored, the vampire headed further north and began to kiss along his neck and arrived at Dean’s lips. “I have to admit, drinking from between your legs has got to taste the best and something I’m going to want to do more often from now on. You truly are exquisite.” 

Viktor place a sensual kiss on the hunters lips. At first Dean refused to engage, instead deciding to glare at the vampire, but Viktor proceeded to push and before long Dean felt his body react to the kiss. Within minutes both were involved in what Dean could only describe as some sort of sick make out session. All he could think was that this was twisted version of Stockholm syndrome. ‘Oh God, please let it be that!’

As Viktor’s hands began to roam and journey southwards over Dean’s body, they were disturbed by a call to the quarters. At first, Viktor was happy to let the phone go unanswered, but after the third attempt to contact him, he finally give up and got out of the bath. Dean wished he could take advantage of Viktor’s absence and get out and get dressed, but try as he might, he couldn’t move. He was so weak and then an idea hit him. What if he just slid down into the water and … He didn’t get a chance to finish that thought as the vampire was in the room and by the bath in seconds. 

“It’s time you got out and dressed my treasure as we have guests coming up.” Viktor had no sooner helped to haul him out of the bath, than he had thrown a towel at Dean and placed suits trousers and a black silk shirt on a stool by the bath. “Hurry, Bridget and Valentin will be here in five minutes and I want you dressed and ready to welcome them. They are so looking forward to seeing you up and around again.” 

Dean wanted to issue a snarky “I’m sure they are” reply but felt that it would be unwelcome and unproductive. Instead, he took the path of least resistance and dried himself off and began to dress. Viktor had left the room and undoubtedly was doing something Clan related in the adjacent room. In the brief time he had, Dean struggled to compose himself as he prepared for more ridicule and humiliation that was sure to happen when Bridget and Valentin arrived. Deep down he knew both hated him for a various reasons, but he was unsure as to whether he could convince either of them to kill him. 

Drying himself off and dressing quickly, Dean found himself lined up along the wall with his head bowed just as Bridget and Valentin entered the room. To say the initial atmosphere was frosty was an understatement. Despite raising his head, Dean could sense both vampires glaring every so often towards him as they reported on the day’s activities. Eventually the conversation moved on to the pending Summit. 

Dean tried not to react when he learned that the Clan aligned to Michael had arrived and had been housed on the same floor to the other Clan. Bridget’s tone changed as anger began to shine through. It seemed that whilst Viktor had been having his way with Dean in the bath tub he had been neglected his duty as host. Apparently, the visiting Grand Master had been annoyed that Viktor had ignored protocol by having his second in command personally meet and welcome a visiting Grand Master. 

Dean wished he could concentrate on their conversation, but he found it difficult to make out everything they were discussing as they tended to debate and argue in Russian, and when they chose to speak in English, the situation wasn’t helped by Dean’s inability to barely stand upright. In fact, the hunter was so determined to stay as still and as invisible as possible that he failed to keep up.

It was during an attempt to stop his legs from caving in and sending him to the floor that he missed Bridget move closer. Before he could react, he found himself staring at a pair of designer heels as they stood opposite his bare feet. Immediately he looked up and caught her glare as her eyes were inches away from his own. 

Looking directly at Dean, she addressed her comment to Viktor. “You know, they all know where you were and what you … or rather who you were doing when the Frederick Fischer arrived. I mean… really Father, we can practically smell him on you and you on him from the moment we entered the room.” Daring to edge even closer, Bridget leaned in and spoke directly to Dean this time. “Tell me Winchester. Do you enjoy spreading your legs for our Father? … I’m beginning to think you do. I can tell you know? Just from the way you’re holding yourself up that you really wish it was just you and him … alone again in this room, DON’T YOU?” 

Dean would deny it was fear that had him shaking as she spoke to him, but he couldn’t help but press himself even further into the wall. Inwardly cursing the blood loss, Dean struggled to stay upright, never name mount a verbal defence as well as act aggressively towards the female vampire. Instead, he continued to quiver and bowed his head. 

“That’s what I thought. You nothing but a whore. All be it, a tasty and special whore, but a whore nonetheless. Tell me DEAN. Have you always been this weak and stupid or is this just something that’s developed since you’ve learned to bend over and take COCK?!” 

Whether it was her words or the smirk that accompanied her statement, something snapped within the hunter. Finding strength from somewhere he stood a little more upright and even managed to lean in towards her. “You know, you talk too much… Maybe it’s because you’re lonely and have no one to talk to anymore.” He knew he shouldn’t have said it, but deep down he hoped that her wrath would deliver his freedom swift and as painlessly as possible. He really shouldn’t have thought that too loudly.

As predicted Bridget lost it and lunged for his throat, but unfortunately for both Bridget and Dean, Valentin had the good sense to have guessed how this was going to end and had relocated himself to within in a foot of the two and was able to catch Bridget’s hand before she did too much damage. In an attempt to put distance between the two the second in command flung his sister across the room. 

Disappointed that he had been unsuccessful in his quest, Dean turned towards Valentin and began to open his mouth, but as he went to speak he found he had been silenced. Immediately he knew the cause and jerked his head towards Viktor who was now making his way calmly towards him. “Dean. We’ve already talked about your behaviour and it will simply not do that you try to commit suicide by proxy. It’s time you retired to your private room and took some time out to think about what you’ve just done.” 

Hesitant at first, Dean soon realised that it was a direct order and he would have been a fool to ignore Viktor. As he pushed himself to enter the room he felt a hand shove him violently through the door. Landing near the small bed, he managed to see Viktor enter and grab him by the arm and pull him upright. 

Before Dean could voice any sort of an apology the ancient vampire slapped him on the cheek. The force was such that he fell down on the bed in a daze. It was as his body and mind were trying to realign that he felt cold hands grab at each of his wrists and force them into the shackles. Realising what was happening, he spoke quietly. “Nooo… please Grand Master. …. I’m sorry. I know I did wrong and I shouldn’t have… it’s just… the blood loss… emmm.. I’m soooo tired… I wasn’t thinking..”

Dean didn’t expect forgiveness but he had hoped for a little leniency, but looking into his Master’s eyes he saw pure anger being restrained. “Ahh as usual you always see this as punishment and I know I should punish you and maybe the young Miss Emily. But, there are more pressing matters to attend to and I need you to take some time and think things through. You see, you have a choice to make. You can either play the part until you become the part and life will be wonderful or you can keep pushing me and you’ll find I’ll make you into the perfect companion anyway. Only my way will be harder for you. The choice is yours.” 

The hunter pulled at the shackles but they didn’t provide him with the ability to get off the bed never name pace the small room. And room was a big exaggeration. It was a large closet and as he thought about being imprisoned in the darken enclosed space he began to panic. As much as he would deny it, he hated that he was slightly claustrophobic but as he took in the emerging smirk on Viktor’s face he realised that the vampire also knew what about his fear. 

Dean watched as an idea seemed to come to the vampire. Viktor left the room without a word but came back about a minute later. This time he was holding something in his hand. Sitting down on the bed beside Dean, he spoke. “I was thinking, that you need some time to reflect and I can’t think of a better way than ensuring there’s no distractions. Sooooo, I’m going to leave you awake and in the darkness and silence you’ll have all the time to think about your options.” 

As the Grand Master spoke, he began to tie a gag around Dean’s mouth. In an attempt to avoid being silence, he moved his head about, but he always knew he was fighting the inevitable and in no time the vampire tied the cloth securely around his head. It was followed by a blindfold. On seeing the offending item Dean began to struggle more aggressively. It finally dawned on him what was going to happen and he couldn’t hold back the fear anymore. 

Despite the struggles Viktor eventually managed to secure the blindfold to the hunter. Faced with complete darkness Dean could only rely on his remaining unrestricted senses. Then he felt Viktor shift on the bed and a whisper reached his ears. “Enjoy the time out my treasure. Oh … and Dean, try to dislodge either blindfold or gag and young Emily will face the consequences. Do you understand?” 

Bound and gagged, Dean managed to nod his head in confirmation. He knew too well what Viktor meant and he was determined that he shouldn’t antagonise the ancient vampire any more than he already had. He feared that he had most likely injured her with his behaviour already, but he couldn’t live with himself if another died because of him. 

Dean listened as the door closed and he heard what sounded like three separate locking mechanisms kick into place as just after Viktor exited the room. ‘Dammit’. He was not going to be getting out of the room anytime soon. Then it hit him, with less of his senses combined with blood loss meant he was really disorientated and the confusion made it extremely difficult to work out how long he was left alone. 

In an attempt to give him some grounding he strained his head to try and hear any noise coming from the other room. Fortunately Dean caught a break. Despite a very heavy locked door and thick walls, he was able to hearing loud voices and shouting coming from the other room. It was clear that all three vampires seemed to be in a heated debate. The only problem was he couldn’t make out what they were fighting about. Though, he had a very good idea ‘who’ they were fighting about. 

Eventually the shouting died down and he thought he heard a door slam further away and then there was silence. The silence made the darkness feel worse and it was in the darkness that the hunter seemed to crumble. As Dean lay helpless on the bed he found he had time to think about all he had lost and as he, did he despaired. 

______________________ _____________________________ _________________________ 

It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours. Dean couldn’t tell, but after an unknown amount of time he heard the locking mechanisms move on the door and then footsteps enter. Expecting the gag and blindfold to be removed, the hunter was surprised when he felt cold hands on his wrist just before he was released. With barely time to rub the friction burns, he was ordered to get up. As he went to remove the blindfold he was told to keep it on. “And the gag too Dean. I think I like that look on you.” 

Whether he was weak from the length of time he had been lying in one position or if he was still recovering from the blood loss, he struggled to walk, only helped by the vampire. Viktor managed to drag him across the quarters and it was then that Dean realised that his destination was Viktor’s private bedroom. With that thought Dean’s heart began to sink again as he imagined what was going to happen next. 

So it was no surprise when the back of his knees hit the bed. Falling flat onto his stomach, the hunter attempted to quickly turn and face the room. Unfortunately, Viktor was faster and was on him before he had a chance to defend himself. 

Immediately Dean could tell that the vampire was angry as he felt sharp nails rip at his shirt and heard buttons ping. Fearing what was coming Dean tried to sit up but felt a cold hand touch his chest, just over his heart. Viktor pushed Dean until the hunter was lying flat on the bed and then the vampire went to work on his trousers. At this stage the fight had basically left the older Winchester as Dean ceased moving. 

As the button was unfastened and the zip was half way down, the apartment buzzer rang. In that moment Dean could have offered up a prayer of thanks to any deity that would listen, but his relief was short lived as the vampire chose to ignore it, returning to the original mission of removing Dean’s clothing. 

Fumbling with removing the trousers, Viktor became frustrated as the buzzer rang again. This time, the noise seemed to go on forever. Eventually, it annoyed the Grand Master so much that he stopped what he was doing and left the room in a huff to seek out and most likely annihilate the innocent idiot that decided to disturb him. 

Still blindfolded and gagged, Dean weighed up his options and decided that it was worth the risk to remove them. Prioritising the use of his eyes over his voice, he removed the blindfold first but before he could release the gag Viktor returned. “DON’T!” Dean stopped what he was doing and decided to bow his head in submission. He was in enough trouble. 

Thinking about whether he should put the blindfold back on, Viktor seemed to answer his question. “There’s no need. It seems our time is going to be cut short as Grand Master Richstein has decided that he performs better at negotiations when his stomach is full. 

On hearing the news, Dean’s brief moment of relief was replaced with fear. As much as he hated Viktor, he was even more afraid of the other Grand Master. As Dean tried to recall the name, his head filled with images of dark covetous eyes that roamed over him as it fed. Fortunately Viktor had been present at each feeding so the hunter had never had to experience anything other than blood loss, but deep down he knew the other vampire wanted more from him. He could sense the lust from Heinrich’s very touch. 

The next five minutes seemed to drag as Viktor moved around the apartment in an attempt to tidy up. It wasn’t long before the door opened and Dean found himself in the company of not one, but two Grand Masters. Still located on his back on the bed, Dean began to slowly move further up the bed. As he did, Heinrich remarked. “Oh please don’t move, my sweet child. You look so exquisite and I see that Viktor was in the process of unwrapping his favour sweet before I arrived.” 

Glancing down at himself, Dean realised that in watching Viktor move around the room in a fit of anger, Dean had forgot that he was half undressed and what was left of his shirt was now hanging in bits, barely covering his chest. 

As Heinrich’s eyes raked across his body, Dean felt more vulnerable than ever. Realising that he was staring directly at the other Grand Master, Dean averted his eyes quickly and retreated into his mind. But try as he might, Dean couldn’t go too far as he was trapped in such close quarters between two ruthless killers and both wanted all of him.


End file.
